Luna
by Nightmare Zane
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed and form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on a full moon night by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Rewritten version! Newer version! Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: ****Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna**

 **Other: I want to thank everyone who's taken time to read the old version of Luna. To those who've stayed in the beginning, you know that my writing has changed over time and this is going to be better than the other version. To those who are new, this is a rewritten version of my old story, Luna. I've gained much experience with writing since I first started many years ago and I wanna recreate my most popular story with better writing and details. So... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and** **Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Luna**

* * *

 _In the beginning, there was only a churning turmoil of chaos. At the heart of chaos, where all things became one, appeared an Egg._

 _Having tumbled from the vortex, the Egg gave rise to the Original One._

When it all began, there was only chaos and nothingness circling the known universe. At the heart of it all, appeared a single Egg that hatched in the the first Pokémon to come into existence - Arceus, the Original One. The Original One then created Dialga, Representative of Time, Palkia, Representative of Space, and Giratina, Representative of Anti-matter, to help stabilize the universe that started to form around The Original One.

 _From itself, two beings the Original One did make. Time started to spin and Space began to expand._

The three Representatives succeeded in creating the universe and Pokémon World together before they retreated into their own dimensions- the Temporal World and the Spatial World. However, Giratina, as punishment for its destructive nature, was sent away by Arceus to live in the Distortion World.

 _From itself again, three living things the Original One did make._

Then, during very early formation of the world, Arceus created Uxie, Representative of Knowledge, Mesprit, Representative of Emotion, and Azelf, Representative of Willpower, which gave knowledge, emotion, and willpower to all living things that came into existence in the Pokémon world. Attributes that all modern Humans and Pokémon have. After the formation of the Sinnoh Region, they dived to the bottom of Lake Valor, Lake Acuity, and Lake Verity.

In the early times, the Mews came into being, containing the DNA of every Pokémon. Over time they evolved to create new Pokémon species, dwindling their own species in the process, before becoming what was known to be the ancestor of all Pokémon.

 _The two beings wished, and from them, matter came to be. The three living things wished, and from them, spirit came to be._

From the world that was created, during the Primal Age, in the deep of the sea trenches was the Representative of Ocean, Kyogre, formed by its pressure. It began to fill the sea. Deep inside the Earth itself, from the remains of hardened magma and earth, was the Representative of Ground, Groudon, was formed. It began to create the land. Within the far reaches of the sky was the Representative of Air, Rayquaza, formed by the minerals of the ozone layer. As the being flew around in the ozone layer, it produced the air.

When a chance meeting occurred between the Representative of Ocean and the Representative of Ground, a conflict for dominance over the Pokémon World began lasting many, many years. It was only when the Representative of Air came down to quell the fight that both Kyogre and Groudon retreated to special caverns where they both became dormant.

As the ground moved around, landmasses were created. The Representative of Land, Regigigas, moved the land and the continents, forming the regions that soon became known as Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos by the Humans. During the Stone, Ice, and Iron Ages, Regigigas then created the three golems- Regirock out of clay, Regice out of ice, and Registeel out of magma. It then fell asleep, becoming solid stone.

In the prehistoric era, evolution came, separating Humans from Pokémon, to create the first Human beings.

With that, everything happened as a chain of events as it was supposed to. When the Original One saw what it envisioned had happen, it created the Adamant Orb, for the Representative of Time, the Lustrous Orb, for the Representative of Space, and the Griseous Orb, for the Representative of Anti-matter before falling into a deep slumber.

With that, the world of Pokémon began.

 _The world created, the Original One took to unyielding sleep..._

* * *

 **Place: Unknown**

When I first opened my eyes there was darkness. It surrounded me for a very long time. I couldn't describe it but it was lonely inside the darkness, though I was never cold. Then there was a warm feeling.

It was nice; it was fleeting. It was all I needed.

I was content.

I was happy.

There had been something else, someone, a voice. It never said who or what it was. I didn't need it to. It was just there and it was someone I could hear. We would talk. We would argue. I would listen as it spoke to me only. I would learn things from it, many things but then it ended. Just like that. I would try to talk, try to contact the voice. But nothing ever happened.

Silence was the only answer I received.

I grew sad. For the first time, I cried. I didn't stop crying until there was no more tears left for me to cry. I was just simply there, in the darkness. It was just as it was. Nothing more, nothing less.

My name... My name's Luna. How did I know that? Well, the voice had told me so and that was a long, long time ago.

How long?

I was unsure. There was no concept of time - something unneeded. There was nothing that could happen, nothing I could do. So, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I stayed like that, motionless until I heard it.

 _Luna..._

I raised my head, my eyes closed. The voice... It was there. But after so long... Why?

 _Luna..._

It was calling for me. What did it need?

 _It's time..._

Through the darkness, a single white light appeared, cutting straight through the emptiness like a knife. Then I was engulfed by the light.

* * *

 ** _Awaken!_**

* * *

 **Place: White Ruins, Above Dragonspiral Tower, North of Icirrus City, West of** **Twist Mountain,** **Northwestern-Western** **Unova Region**

Night time; the sky was clear as the stars twinkled like tiny jewels painted on black canvas. The moon hung high in the sky, a perfect silver disk, bleaching the land in a dreary light. The moonlight seeped through the trees of the forest that surrounded the White Ruins. The ruins were basked as the full moon stared straight at it. All was silent. In the surrounding forest, wild Pokémon were slumbering silently, only the soft hum of nocturnal Pokémon could be heard. They did not expect anything to happen. Nothing unusual really ever happened around the White Ruins that they were not used to.

Just as the moonlight shined down, a small ball made of white light shifted around. It looked like it was searching for something, the light brightening as it danced in the air. It slowly made its way to the center of the White Ruins, stopping as the moonlight shined upon it, the ball of light shining brighter. This caused a disturbance among the wild Pokémon that lived in the forest, causing them to awaken. All surrounded the shining ball of light.

But only if they could, they all had to stay at the forest line. They didn't know what was happening or what the thing was.

Scattered about were the gray bipedal Pokémon, Timburr, with dark gray oval-shaped eyes. They had strange protrusions extending from the front and lower parts of their head. Pink, vein-like bulges were present on the back of their head with pink bands around their shoulders and thighs. Behind one of the Timburr, was their final evolution form, Conkeldurr - a bipedal sepia-colored Pokémon with a large, red nose, prominent brow above his eyes, and a bulbous feature sticking up from the back of his head. There were thick violet bands and tendons adorning his shoulders, chest, back, and thighs.

 **"What do you think it is?"** a Timburr asked in worried awe.

 **"I don't know..."** Conkeldurr replied quietly.

Near the Conkeldurr were two teal bipedal Pokémon, Golurk, with yellow swirls on its shoulders and hands. They had pale yellow eyes on a small head. A crack ran across the chest of their armor, patched diagonally with a brown belt-like object. The amour had crystal-like formation shoulder pads and large bangles on the wrists and ankles. Each Golurk had an armor-like "skirt" and flat feet beneath. On one of the Golurk were a small gray Pokémon with golden, oval eyes and a tuft of feathers atop its rounded head. Pidove had a black patch on the nape of its neck and a wide, heart-shaped area of lighter coloration on its chest with black and gray striped wings.

 **"Woo..."** a Pidove chirped, **"Shiny."**

All the Pokémon waited on the outskirts, not daring to take a single step forward but only a single Pokémon had dared to come out- the Guardian of the Forest. Just past the forest lines, before the ruins stood a majestic brown and cream Pokémon, Sawsbuck, with antlers sporting green leaves. He stood in front of a small herd of similar Pokémon varying in size, him being the largest.

 **"Be careful,"** one of his fellow Sawsbuck warned from the herd.

 **"I will."** The Head Sawsbuck came forward slowly, his hooves taking cautious steps forward to the floating ball. Black eyes narrowed as the ball of light spun, seeming to twinkle with delight as the Head Sawsbuck closed in on it. He stuck out his snout, sniffing it, only to fast track it backward when the ball shined brighter momentarily. **"Who are you? What do you want with this place?"** he asked, his voice strong, unyielding. He backed away when the light brightened even more.

The Pokémon had to close their eyes at the bright light. Then the Head Sawsbuck heard a gasp come from behind him. He looked forward, his eyes slowly widening at the mighty figure before them all. There stood the glowing figure of Reshiram, its wing-like arms flared above and beyond, just behind the ball of glowing light. The Head Sawsbuck gasped at the appearance at the Representative of Yang. He bowed his head in respect for the Pokémon. He could hear the gasps and the awe from his fellow Pokémon.

 **"Lord Reshiram,"** he announced, awed by its presence. **"It is an honor to meet a being such as you."**

 **"Raise your head, young Pokémon,"** Reshiram said gently, its voice just above a whisper. **"For I have only come to ask of a favor from you."**

He raised his head to look up at the Representative of Yang. **"Anything, Lord Reshiram."**

 **"It is simple,"** it explained, **"For this, I want you to take care of this young one."** The claws of its hands moved to cup the spinning light ball. The light from the ball brightened. It had seemed happy to see the other. It held it gently, like a parent of a child. Reshiram's eyes narrowed slightly, moving its wing-like arms closer together, the light from the ball glowing brighter than ever before. As the light died down, the Representative of Yang moved its arm slowly away to reveal a Human, a young girl, unmoving, to the Head Sawsbuck. It guided the sleeping girl to the ground, letting her land softly on the Ruin's floor.

The girl had a child-like, thin build with light-colored skin; with very long, straight, white-light blue hair that reached down to her feet, long bangs covered her closed eyes. She had wing-like adornments around her ears. She wore a simple grey-colored dress that hung down to her knees but no shoes like Humans normally wore. Around her neck was a gray, glass-like neckband with a crystal tear-shaped charm. She was breathing softly, sound asleep.

Sawsbuck looked up after he was done inspecting the child. **"If I may be so bold..."** he started, only continuing when he saw the other nod. **"Who is this child? Where does she come from?"**

 **"She is called Luna. Where she comes from is of no importance but she is very important to me,"** Reshiram stated. **"Will you take care of her?"** It almost seemed hesitant to ask but it knew it needed to be.

The Guardian of the Forest stared at the child for a long time with a lingering gaze. He stared up the other, finally, he answered. **"I will."**

 **"Then,"** it began, bowing its head to the other in thanks, **"I thank you, Guardian of the Forest."**

 **"You are too humbled, Lord Reshiram,"** he responded.

The image of Reshiram started to flicker in and out. **"It seems my time here is only so much..."** it muttered to itself. **"There is something you must know before I disappear."** As it spoke, the Guardian of the Forest's eyes stayed wide in surprise. **"You mustn't tell her until it's time,"** it finished as its body started to vanish into the night.

 **"As you wish, Lord Reshiram,"** Sawsbuck responded, bowing to it once more. **"I will watch over her until it is time. The other's will as well. There is no need to worry."**

Reshiram's eyes narrowed slightly before closing. **"Thank you,"** was the last thing it said before it vanished fully.

The moonlight slowly receded from its brightness, dulling to its normal glow. Sawsbuck stared up at the moon, the brightness it once held that night not there anymore, the wind blowing the leaves on his antlers before he let its gaze shift down to the young one, Luna, and stared.

 **"Luna..."**

* * *

 **Place: Center of the White Ruins, Above Dragonspiral Tower, North of Icirrus City, West of** **Twist Mountain,** **Northwestern-Western** **Unova Region**

 ** _"Luna..."_**

I could hear someone calling my name as I opened my eyes, looking through my bangs, to see the vast expanse of inky blackness of the night sky just before me. It was a strange sight. Shifting my head slightly, my hair fell softly to the ground, allowing me to have a perfect view. There was a large moon that hovered in the twilight, a dim light was bestowed on the surrounding land. For a few moments, it looked like there was a halo around the cloud, a dull aura of lunar luminescence.

The tips of my fingers twitched; feeling my arm move, I raised it straight up reaching for the moon, looking at it through the middle of my fingers. I tried to reach up to the moon, my fingers wrapping into a fist as if I could pluck it out of the sky. It succumbed to the veil of clouds that inched across the black sky. Patiently, waiting for the moment, it would shine brightly once more.

It was beautiful.

My ears twitched from the sound of rustling leaves that the wind moved. I shifted my head, my arm falling beside me once more, to see a large brown and cream Pokémon that had light orange markings that curved down under his eyes and sprouted cream fur on his chin and the sides of his face. He had light orange stripes that rimmed his underbelly and green spots decorating his back; with a brown tail pointed upward. His antlers sported vibrant green leaves that swayed in the light wind.

I reached out my arm to him. He walked forward, his hooves taking slow steps before he was before me. He gazed with black eyes before they closed. Slowly, he lowered his head and leaned his snout to me. I closed my eyes, my bangs covering my eyes again, my head moving back to its original place. I felt him lean into my hand. With a smile, steadily, the darkness came.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Now you've read the new chapter, what do you all think? As you can see, I've chosen a different path for this. Mew and Lucario didn't get Luna this time but the Pokémon at the White Ruin did. Things will be different but there will be some stuff that will remain the same. I am accepting ideas that you want to have happened during the story. I wanna know what you want different. So... Review?**

 **Edit: I got two new betas (** **Discordence and Jackhammerbaby0103)** **as my old beta (** **June Dune - I still love that hardworking beta!)** **will not be able to beta anymore of my chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: ****Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna**

 **Other: I've read your reviews and since this is Labor Day weekend, I thought I'd get another chapter done so I did. I am sure you'll love what I've got planned in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and** **Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 ** _'Hmmm...'_** Pokémon Thinking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Loveon- Really? Just how many attempts did you make? I know how you feel where you try to read a story with, let's say, over 100k words and don't read until the latest/last chapter, I've done that many times, even with some great stories. We just lost interest after so long. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **The Poke-Expert- Hmmm... Thank you for the compliment. I agree with you. This is how it should have started. I'm glad I went this way and not the other way I was thinking of. Now, whatever idea you've got I will gladly take it! So give all you want! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **bella- I'll update! I'll update! Here is another chapter ready, hot, right out of the oven. Ahahahaha.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn- Luna is going to travel the Unova Region just like the old story and that's about it for now. I'll think of when it come times for that. But it's a really good possibility for Luna to go to the Kalos Region. There will be influences from the other generations too. Now, Luna might have some Pokémon from the old version but the main one I am going to keep is Snivy and a few others. I'll be holding the poll again in a few chapters with a few selected and if there are enough votes that people want an old fan favorite from the older version then I'll most likely have it in their version. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Devin sands- Sorry I can't make a schedule. I try to update when I can that's all I can promise to you. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **PsychicEevee0103- I could have Lucario in there but have a different version of him in there but with the same (really, really similar) relationship of the big brother figure for Luna. I admit, I do like him and he is one of my favorite Pokémon. Anyway, I'm glad I went this route. I thought it'd be better for Luna then be raised by Mew. It's better this way. Luna being there in the White Ruins and found by the Pokémon there makes sense with the route I am going with Luna this time around. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **As Time Goes On**

* * *

 **1 Year Has Passed...**

* * *

 **Place:** **Luna's Home, Central Part of the Forest,** **Near the White Ruins, Above Dragonspiral Tower, North of Icirrus City, West of** **Twist Mountain,** **Northwestern-Western** **Unova Region**

 **"Young One, please, come out,"** Sawsbuck pleaded, his hoof back on the ground; sighing for the third time that hour. He stood in front of a small cabin-like house, two windows in the front, curtains drawn, in fairly good condition. The interior was done in different shades of blue with a mix of pastel colors. The cabin, wood in a colonial style covered the exterior, had a quaint atmosphere with a small yard that resembled a meadow. A bunch of flowers had been decorated around the house over the year from different Grass Type Pokémon that came to visit the girl.

The past year had been different for himself and all of the Pokémon that had made home in the White Ruins. After she had awoken, the Young One wouldn't speak a word until she came out of hiding from somewhere in the White Ruins a week later. It was a slow start but he got her to open up and introduced her to the other Pokémon slowly over the year. Her natural curiosity helped her develop friendships with the Pokémon.

"No!" Came the muffled reply.

Now if only he could get her out now.

 **"You need to go to your history lesson with Lady Ninetales,"** he explained, his front right hoof knocking on the light brown wooden door. **"And you know how she is when you're late like this!"** Sawsbuck still remembered the last time he almost got his tail burned off. It wasn't something he really wanted to happen and he was supposed to be Guardian of the Forest...

He heard some ruffling come from inside before the door opened a bit as a single pale, pupil-less, bright blue eye appeared. Luna's single seen eye blinked slowly at the Guardian of the Forest; she spoke in a whispered voice, "Do I have to?" He gave a soft nod, his eyes softening as the door opened fully. Out stepped the Young One, her white-light blue bangs falling gracefully over her eyes as her beautiful long hair swayed lightly by her feet as she stepped out of the house with bare feet.

 ** _'How she can still see that way is still a mystery to me...'_** He absently thought.

"Hello... sir..." She muttered her wing-like adornments that around her ears seemed to flutter a bit in happiness by themselves. She gave a bright smile up to the large Pokémon.

 **"Luna,"** the Pokémon began. The girl's head bowed in sadness and shame. **"You understand what you did wrong, correct?"** He asked, his voice stern. She gave a nod, still not looking at him. **"A verbal answer if you please."**

"I didn't go to my lesson on time like I was supposed to..." She explained with great reluctance, her body swaying back and forth as she twiddled her thumbs as her feet shuffled on the dirt ground

 **"And why didn't you go to your lesson?"**

"Be-Because the others will just laugh at me!" she exclaimed. "They call me weird and make fun of me just because I am not a 'Pokémon'!" She continued to rant as Sawsbuck listened.

Sawsbuck's lips thinned. _ **'So that was the reason. It looks like that I will have some talking to do.'**_

The Pokémon let out another sigh, shifting his hoof to make the Young One stop. Sawsbuck lowered his snout, nudging his nose against Luna's cheek. The girl lifted her head to look up at him, one of her eyes peeking out from under her bangs. **"Just go to Lady Ninetales and do not worry, okay?"**

Luna stared at him for a long time before she gave a nod and a small smile. "Thank you," she whispered before running off. Sawsbuck watched the girl's back until she couldn't be seen anymore. His black eyes steeled over, turning and walking slowly away from the small cabin. There was something he needed to do.

* * *

 **Place: Open Meadow, Southern Part of the Forest,** **Near the White Ruins, Above Dragonspiral Tower, North of Icirrus City, West of** **Twist Mountain,** **Northwestern-Western** **Unova Region**

 **"And that will be the end of the lesson,"** a feminine voice concluded. Nine long tails, each tipped with pale orange swayed slowly. On a large flat rock laid a female Pokémon covered with thick, luxurious golden-white fur with a fluffy crest atop her head, and a small mane around her neck. Gleaming red eyes twinkled with knowledge as her head turned to watch the young Pokémon leave, a small smile dancing on her lips. Once they all left, all of them saying good-bye to her, Ninetales stretched her long, slender legs to shake out the stiffness in her nerves.

The old Pokémon let out a hum, laying back down with her front paws crossed in front of her as she rested her head on them. Closing her eyes, she basked in the sun for an afternoon nap. Moments later, her blonde pointed ears twitched, moving around in the direction of the entrance to the forest. She didn't even budge or crack open an eye when she heard the crunching of leaves and the short panting of a Human body.

 **"You're late, Luna,"** she stated the obvious, **"Class has already ended."**

"I... I know," she panted, trying to catch her breath. She took a deep breath as she finally caught her breath. She had tried so hard, too.

 **"Why?"** The girl was about to open her mouth before Ninetales stood up from the large flat rock. **"No, there is no need for you to explain."** The Pokémon walked around Luna, her tails trailing along behind her. She walked away before the other could say a thing.

Luna deflated, falling to the ground in defeat. She curled up under the shade a tree provided for her. "Why me?" she muttered. "Why is it me?"

She never noticed the pure red eyes watching her from the forest.

* * *

 **2 Years Have Passed...**

* * *

 **Place: Forest Edge, Southern Part of the Forest,** **Near the White Ruins, Above Dragonspiral Tower, North of Icirrus City, West of** **Twist Mountain,** **Northwestern-Western** **Unova Region**

I stared out at the tall purple-haired boy with a green cap on his head and a dark green book bag beside him from my kneeling place inside the bushes. He held a weird red and white ball that had a black stripe in the middle of it with a white button thing in the middle of it. The boy's eyes had an angry gleam in them that he directed at the strange contraption in his hand.

"What is that?" I muttered under my breath, my wing-like adornments twitched as curiosity spread throughout me. My eyes glittered brightly; my toes clenched in the dirt under them. I really wanted to know how a Human was up here. I knew of them, seeing them come and go, sometimes by themselves or in pairs or groups. They were all different but with one thing all of them had in common, those red and white balls that actually stored Pokémon inside them. Lady Ninetales had briefly explained to me that they were Humans who called themselves Trainers, traveling to all the Regions the world held.

The purple-haired boy's hands clenched before he pressed the white button on the sphere. In a flash of light, there a Pokémon materialized in front of him! A Pokémon! That was so cool! He was so small and so blue. The Pokémon had black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. His right arm rubbed his left one, each one had rounded bumps on the backs of his forepaws, and red eyes diverted their gaze to the ground as he stood on his toes instead of his entire foot. Luna frowned, the Pokémon didn't look right... He looked hurt...

"You weak Pokémon! Why the hell did you make me lose again?!" The Human spat, spit coming out of his mouth and landing on the Pokémon before him. He kept on shouting at the small, blue Pokémon.

 **"I-I'm sorry..."** He mumbled softly. He bowed his head, looking away. He flinched when the Trainer raised his voice.

As each hand clenched into a tight fist, a low growl escaped from my lips. "Who does this Human think he is? How dare he treat a Pokémon like that?" I hissed. Suddenly, as if everything was in slow motion, the Trainer raised his right hand and then there was a reddening... on the Pokémon's... cheek... My eyes widen. I blinked and it was as if my body moved on it's own, the Human knocked out, and the small Pokémon slowly losing conscious.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

 **Place: Forest,** **Near the White Ruins, Above Dragonspiral Tower, North of Icirrus City, West of** **Twist Mountain,** **Northwestern-Western** **Unova Region**

It had been a few months after what happened that day but I still couldn't remember what had happened. Riolu wouldn't explain nor would Sawsbuck when he had found us. Since then, he wouldn't let me out near the edge of the forest. I could only go to places where I was watched either by him or by one of the older Pokémon like Lady Ninetales, Lord Xatu, or Timburr (he didn't like to be called Lord Timburr at all) or stay at home, where I would take care of the hurt Riolu I had found. None of the others wanted much to do with the Riolu so Sawsbuck said I could take care of him as long as he didn't do anything dangerous. I wondered what he meant by that...

Speaking of the Riolu. I glanced up at Sawsbuck as he walked beside me. "He's following us again," I pointed out, frowning. My frown deepened into confusion when I heard the Guardian of the Forest let out a small chuckle.

 **"He's not following us, Young One. He's following you,"** he explained, tilting his head as he gave me a slight glance, amusement dancing in his black eyes.

"But why?" I asked, cocking my head in confusion.

 **"He's most likely curious where you go when you are out and he's there by himself. He's all healed up now so it was only a matter of time when he started to move about. I'll admit I didn't think he'd stay around for this long. His species usually like to go find some of their own. I guess you left a big enough impression on him enough for him to stay."** Sawsbuck eyes shifted back to the said stalking Pokémon.

"He doesn't mean any harm," I said, thinking back to the time I watched over him. I just knew he wasn't. Riolu was hurt. He was just lonely. It reflected in his eyes easily when he didn't think she wasn't looking.

 **"Hmmm..."**

"He really doesn't!"

 **"If you say so then I will agree with your instinct, Luna."** Sawsbuck let out a small smile to me. **"Now let's go, Lord Xatu and Little Natu are waiting for you."**

* * *

 **Place:** **Luna's Home, Central Part of the Forest,** **Near the White Ruins, Above Dragonspiral Tower, North of Icirrus City, West of** **Twist Mountain,** **Northwestern-Western** **Unova Region**

It was on a moonless night that Luna slept peacefully in her bed. Red eyes watched the young girl from a tree branch through the window that was just above her bed. The red eyes blinked, their head tilting as they observed their target. The eyes didn't hold any malicious intent or the promise of pain they were just curious about the girl; that was all. The girl was different from the others. She was different from the Humans and the Pokémon. She wasn't one of either but both at the same time; she felt incomplete somehow.

 ** _'Why is she so different?'_**

She was strange. The girl, Luna, had helped him when his ex-Trainer had gotten rid of him. She had asked what happened that day, confusing him, as he couldn't remember himself on what exactly happened that day. He just couldn't. Even after watching the girl almost every day and night for the past two weeks, Riolu didn't understand why she had helped him that day or healed him back to health but he was thankful that she had.

So many questions, so little answers. He needed them. He didn't like not knowing things. It made him feel weak. He didn't like feeling weak either.

 **"You should really stop doing that,"** a male voice said. His ear twitched, body frozen in place, eyes moving quickly to the source of the sound. He stared down silently at the Guardian of the Forest looking right up at him. **"Why don't you come down and we'll talk?"**

It looked like he was going to finally get some answers.

* * *

 **3 Years** **Have Passed...**

* * *

 **Place: Inclosed Area of South Side of the White Ruins,** **Above Dragonspiral Tower, North of Icirrus City, West of** **Twist Mountain,** **Northwestern-Western** **Unova Region**

It was a bit chilly out that night, the wind blowing my hair around me as I stared up at the sky above me, my arms wrapped around my knees bringing them to my chest. I liked watching the sky like this, someplace where I could be myself. The White Ruins was a place where I could find peace in when I wanted to be alone (which it seemed I always was). Even though Sawsbuck doesn't like it when I come here alone, I couldn't explain why it was that way but it just was like that.

I was content here.

My gaze turned up at the vast expanse of the black twilight that darkened as the night went on. It was the very same blackness that had consumed everything in sight. All accept the luminous stars that materialized amongst the black heaven. Some were dull, just a small flicker that showed its self-existence every now and then among a sufficient amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moon filled the night. The glittering and scintilla stars become natural adornments, filling the empty, endless arch of the void-black. Different constellations took their place amongst thousands of other celestial constellations known and unknown, real and imagined.

It was like an intergalactic war.

The darkness controlled the sky yet the stars controlled the gleaming spots of where they originated. The war continued across the constellations. The sky was so mysterious and unknown to me. It would be a miracle for me to grow a sudden pair of wings and fly there but alas it was for naught.

I loved it. I wanted to grasp all of it in my hands. It was a thing of beauty.

* * *

 **Place: Forest, Near the White Ruins,** **Above Dragonspiral Tower, North of Icirrus City, West of** **Twist Mountain,** **Northwestern-Western** **Unova Region**

"Why are you following me again?" I asked, my head turning slightly back to see the blue Pokémon walking behind me, his arms crossed his chest. There was a determined look in his eyes. Riolu just looked so cute like that... A small smile spread across my face, looking back ahead.

 **"Because I want to,"** he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"But why do you want to?"

 **"There is no other reason than because I want to."**

"So the only reason you're following me is because you want to?"

 **"Yes."** He nodded.

"That's it?"

 **"That's it."** The other gave a smile.

I felt the bottom of my eye twitched but I couldn't say no to that look. "Ugggghhhh! Do whatever you want..." I stated in defeat, my wing-like adornments sagging down a little. I let out a huff, practically hearing the smugness radiating off of the Pokémon behind me.

* * *

 **5 Years** **Have Passed...**

* * *

 **Place: Unknown**

It was dark in here. Where was Sawsbuck? Where was Riolu? Where was everyone?

The darkness was lasting, seeming to go on forever. How long? I didn't care. It wouldn't matter anyway. I was content here, happy (maybe), I was sure. Maybe... I wasn't sure at that other time.

I was floating inside the darkness, in this cold place. It wasn't warm there anymore. There was nothing. I didn't want to be there, it was so cold... so lonely. I didn't want to be alone there... here... That was what hurts. I didn't want to be alone! No...NO!

Time...

It was something that didn't matter here. I was glad _(pleased? delighted! Happy?)..._ It really didn't matter either. Nothing much did. I was alone but not lonely without anyone there but I knew someone... something was beside me all the way. Maybe I was going crazy (wasn't I already insane? _sane?_ no... **_Yes?_** ) But then again, there was the pain that came and went in small bouts, like something was trying to block it. Not that I cared.

But what was I supposed to do? It was just so dark and cold. I wanted to scream but there was no one to hear me.

Friend? (Somebody emotionally close to... somebody who trusted and was fond of another... acquaintance... Ally... not an enemy? _Yes! No!_ Maybe... A companion.) Such a foolish thing to think. A fool's dream... Never **_going_** to happen.

Ah, maybe I was going crazy in there? That would be fun... Maybe... It could be in a world where everything was sane and I was the only one crazy... That'd... That'd be... ( _Sad? happy? **lonely?**_ )

I could feel chains around me, keeping me in place (why? why!?), so I couldn't move anymore. I wanted to move, even an inch, but couldn't. I felt my breath cut short. My heartbeat quickened as the chains curled around my body, holding me in place. I closed my eyes to another short darkness, not feeling a thing. It was crazy...

Maddening!

It was incomplete.

Panic started to swallow me utterly. Flailing, I cried out, blind with sudden terror - not-again-not-again-not-again - arms swinging and beating wildly at these invisible walls leaping beyond my reach and could do nothing but stay helplessly in the air, suspended above whatever. I let out a short whine of pain. I felt the chains tighten around me before a sudden bright light washed over me and I opened my eyes to a white space, fog everywhere.

No!

 _"No!"_

My eyes snapped opened, wide with fright as they stared straight up. I was breathing short, heavy breaths. Sweat beads ran down my face and my hands. I looked around the room, wide-eyed, making sure I was back home. I slowly let my heavy breathing even out, the back of my hand, using the sleeve of my nightgown, wiped the sweat that accumulated around my face. Laying back down on the bed, I curled up into a ball, knees were drawn up in front of my chest, while both my arms were curled up around them. My eyes were closed tight.

I didn't like that repeating dream. It was the same every time. No one knew about it. I didn't want them to worry. That was it. But it hurt, maybe I should have told them. Sawsbuck would help but I didn't want him to worry. He had enough on his plate as it was. Maybe... No! They didn't need to... know...

My body froze when I felt a part of my bed dip from a sudden weight added to it. Suddenly, I felt something lay next to me. A warm arm wrapped around my tense body as if to console me. My teeth bit my bottom, quivering lip. My eyes still closed, I turned around and held onto the body as if it was a lifeline. It seemed like it was then. I cried until I fell asleep, never letting the body go.

* * *

 **7 Years** **Have Passed...**

* * *

 **Place: Opening, Western Part in the Forest, Near the White Ruins,** **Above Dragonspiral Tower, North of Icirrus City, West of** **Twist Mountain,** **Northwestern-Western** **Unova Region**

I tilted my head, staring at Sawsbuck before me. There was Lady Ninetales on his right and Lord Xatu on his left. Lord Xatu was a green Pokémon with accents of black, yellow, and red and with long, red-and-black tipped white wings that covered most of his front. His almond eyes blinked slowly down at me, a soft look in them. Timburr sat on Lord Xatu's left, his eyes closed as he debated over something. On Lady Ninetales's right was Lord Golurk, silent as ever. They were the Lords and Ladies of the forest and my teachers over the past seven years.

They had called me here, Lucario following no matter what I said, because they had wanted to discuss something with me. He stood beside me, his arms clasped together behind him, standing straight.

 **"Luna, I and the others have decided over a topic we've been recently talking over,"** Sawsbuck explained, his head tilted up proud and tall. **"You are going to be a Trainer."**

"Eh?"

 ** _"What?!"_**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Instead of 5 years, I did 7 thought it'd be better with some ideas I've been thinking about. I did Luna in a different light than I did before and Lucario's in this but they have a somewhat different bond, yes a family bond, but different than the one from before. So what do you think of this now? Better than before? Tell me!**

 **If you've got an idea for Luna's outfit then say it. I am currently taking ideas as I've got none at the moment.**

 **Next Chapter: Luna goes to get a new outfit in Icirrus City for the beginning of her adventure, gets her starter and first Pokémon meets different Humans for the first time and starts on her journey. However, a storm is brewing in the midst.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: There may be some confusion in this chapter...  
Pairing: ****Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna**

 **Other: Another chapter has been made for another three day week, the second one in a row! Lucky~! I just know your all gonna like this one as well. Guess what, I made a new friend at school, a new Freshmen and she's so cute too~! Yay to new friends!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and** **Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Angel of Victory- You are a little late on the outfit as I am done making it. But I might use it when I make changes to her outfit after so many chapters. You know with each season, Ash changes outfits (the hat stays though), I thought I'd do that later in the story. I'll keep your idea in mind when it comes time. I'm glad you like the change so far as well. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **PsychicEevee0103- I know some of Trainer creator generators you're talking about. I play with them when I am bored to get the spark running for ideas or don't have any ideas for other OCs. I like the idea with a green color in it. I might just use it. And yes, Lucario is back~! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Devin sands- I'll update when I can and when I am inspired to do so. When writing becomes like a chore, the writing comes out boring and bland. I don't want that and I know you won't want that either. Trust me, I know what I am talking about. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn- Hmmmm... That's a tough question, to be honest, but I'll say this. Mega Evolution only came when the Kalos Region was created in both the games and anime. It won't be in her time in the Unova Region, though. Sorry if you wanted that. But it'll be talked about later, later, LATER on into the story. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **On an Adventure, We Go**

* * *

 **Place: Somewhere in Icirrus City,** **West of** **Twist Mountain,** **Northwestern** **Unova Region**

I stared around the city, captured by the sights and sounds of the Humans. There were so many new things to see, to hear, to touch, and to try! However, I wouldn't be able to do that since we were there for one thing and one thing only: to get a new outfit for my 'adventure' across the Unova Region. They said my current outfit didn't matter but they wanted me in something more movable and Human-like. It was to blend in, they said.

How Sawsbuck had Human money I didn't want to know...

 **"Luna, where's the clothes shop?"** Lucario asked as he took his place beside me as we looked around. We stood under the shade of a tree nearby, trying to figure out where to go.

"I don't know..." I muttered as I poked my fingers together, trying to not keep eye contact with the other Humans. My wing-like adornments dropping with nervousness. There were signs everywhere. It was so confusing trying to figure them out. "We should move on. Humans are starting to stare and it's making me uncomfortable."

 **"Alright,"** he agreed. We walked on, looking for some sort of sign to where clothes might be. We passed by Humans and Pokémon alike, each of them having a relationship a little different from the one before them. They still stared, though. I might have as well if I was one of them. A girl with white long hair, bangs over her eyes, with strange clothing, and accompanied by a Lucario, a Pokémon native to the Sinnoh Region.

A moment later, I felt a tugging on my dress. Looking over, Lucario, he was pointing to a store across the street that had a strange symbol that looked like boxed shirts and pants. In the windows, they were showing off some outfits.

"I guess we could go there then," I concluded. "There doesn't seem to be any more in the area," I said, my eyes searching for similar shops. I walked across the street when it was safe, Lucario following right behind me.

Once entering the store, I was greeted by a smiling Human girl in some type of fancy uniform. "Hello, and welcome to Danta's Wonder-Dress~!" She got a good look at me, tilting her head slightly before letting out a squeal. "So cute~!"

I blinked rapidly. "Eh?" I was suddenly engulfed in a pair of arms. I started to panic. This wasn't normal! I didn't like this! Why was she doing this? Why?! I glanced back at Lucario, my eyes tearing up. 'Help me!' my eyes pleaded as the woman was calling her friends over, ones that were free. I struggled in the arms of the harpy woman. I didn't want this! He wasn't looking at me; his paws were in front of his face. Was there a hint of pink under them?!

"Lucario!"

* * *

 **Place: Danta's Wonder-Dress, Somewhere in Icirrus City,** **West of** **Twist Mountain,** **Northwestern** **Unova Region**

"Finally!" I muttered, inside one of the changing rooms with different bundles of clothes. I was able to get away from the harpy woman that attracted others of her screeching kind to her when I was in her death grip. I let out a shiver just thinking about what awaited out that curtained door. She was glad that Lucario was between them, though. But first...

I stared down at the clothes then at my dress, my teeth chewed on my bottom lip. This was going to be a hassle...

"Alright, Luna, you can do this..." I told myself. "Maybe..." Well, might as well try this out...

* * *

 **Place: Danta's Wonder-Dress, Somewhere in Icirrus City,** **West of** **Twist Mountain,** **Northwestern** **Unova Region**

Lucario waited outside the dressing room, his back to it as his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes glaring darkly at anyone who neared it. While it was funny to see Luna in that type of situation with the harpies (her words, not his), there was no way he was going to let anyone get near there. So he kept guard like he always did over his most precious friend.

He turned his head slightly when he felt a finger poke him in the back. **"Are you finished in there, Luna?"** he asked. The hand sneaked back in as the fabric shifted to show her face, her left eye showing slightly through a small gap between her white bangs. There was a blush on her cheeks. Most likely from embarrassment or nervousness.

"Would you like to see?" she asked. He gave her a nod. Moving the curtain fully, Luna stepped out of the changing room as Lucario backed away to give her some room. It was a little weird for him not to see her in the dress he always saw her in. Out with the old and in with the new, he guessed. He tilted his head, looking at the blushing girl wearing a combination of clothes.

Luna stepped out with black sandals on her feet. She had on a forest green, sleeveless, turtleneck shirt that had bright green trims at the sleeves and end parts of the shirt with two forest green sleeves that were separated entirely from the shirt on her arms, ending at the middle of her hands. She wore a bluish-greenish skirt with black leggings that ends just before her knees under it. She still had had wing-like adornments around her ears and around her neck was still her gray, glass-like neckband with a crystal tear shaped charm.

"How..." she began, her finger absently playing with her hair. "How do you like it, Lucario?"

 **"It looks nice,"** he said, his lips quirking upward into a small smile. The wing-like adornments perked up in happiness. If it could only happen, then he could just picture a tail wagging behind Luna at the praise.

"Excellent!" She clapped her hands together before she turned, her hair whipping behind her, as she grabbed her dress, holding it gently in her arms. "Now let's get out of here!" Luna dashed by him, going to where two other Humans were standing in line and paying (he didn't understand how Sawsbuck got enough Human money... seriously!) for the clothes. When she got the change, Luna ran out of there before those harpies (again, her words, not his) could get to her. He followed, amused at her.

* * *

 **A Few Days Later...**

* * *

 **Place: Opening, Western Part in the Forest, Near the White Ruins,** **Above Dragonspiral Tower, North of Icirrus City, West of** **Twist Mountain,** **Northwestern-Western** **Unova Region**

 **"Do you have your first aid kit? What about your map and guide book? Food and the right equipment?"** Sawsbuck asked, checking over me for the final time. I let out a giggle when his wet nose tickled my shoulder; using my hand to rub his neck. My arms looped around his neck, giving him a tight hug

"I'll be fine, Sawsbuck. You don't need to worry about me," I answered lightly into his ear, smiling brightly up at him. I really didn't want him to worry. For the last few days, I've gotten all my supplies and things needed before I began my 'adventure' away from home. Lady Ninetales even had given me a bag, saying it was a present from the others to me. She even helped me with my hair. She had said it was too long or something... It really didn't matter to me, though. It still the same pure snowy white color but shorter, reaching down just at the end of my butt, not my feet, rounding at the ends inwardly a little. I was glad that she left my bangs alone. Even to this day, I didn't like others to see my eyes. They were... not Human...

 **"You know saying that will only worry me more."** The Guardian of the Forest let out a huff, taking a step back.

"Lucario will be with me," I reassured him. The aforementioned Pokémon nodded, standing beside me. Lord Xatu was beside the Guardian of the Forest, his wings closed in front of him. "And Lord Xatu will be able to tell you that I'll make it there safely!" Lord Xatu was going to be the one teleporting me and Lucario to the Lab where I would be meeting the Region's Professor before I was to start on my journey.

 **"She is correct, Sir Sawsbuck,"** Lord Xatu muttered, turning his head to stare at the larger Pokémon beside him.

 **"I know but-"**

He was interrupted by the same Pokémon. **"It would be logical to not worry as much as you are currently are doing. Luna shall be fine. I will make sure she and Lucario will get there"**

The other could only glare at the Mystic Pokémon. I let out a snicker. That was just how Lord Xatu was. I let out a whistle when Sawsbuck directed a glare at him, looking anywhere other than him. My eyes wandered, looking at the forest to see the other Pokémon of the forest at the edge of forest line. They were there to see me off then. The time I've spent here was rough but there were many wonderful memories to cover up the bad time. Though I may not have been liked by a fraction, I still had Sawsbuck, Lucario, and the others with me.

They were all I had needed.

 **"Are you ready, Luna?"** Lucario asked, his paw on my shoulder interrupting my thoughts. I nodded to him, letting out a hum, before walking over to Sawsbuck and giving him another hug.

"I'll miss you," I whispered to him, closing my eyes to try to make the oncoming tears stop before they even appeared.

He returned the hug, his front foreleg wrapping around my lower waist. **"I will as well, Young One, I will as well. Be safe, alright?"**

"I will," I returned. I backed away, making sure my bag was on me, to where Lucario stood beside Lord Xatu. I stood on his other side. "Goodbye, Sawsbuck." I waved to him. Lord Xatu long, red-and-black tipped white wings lifted and placed one on each of us as Lord Xatu's body began to glow blue and the three of us disappeared.

* * *

 **Place: Forest's Edge, East to Nuvema Town,** **S** **outheastern** **Unova Region**

Seconds later, we reappeared somewhere else. **"We're here,"** Lord Xatu announced. We appeared in a clearing of a forest. **"We are close to the Laboratory that is owned by the Human who calls herself Professor Juniper. Will you be able to get there yourself?"** he asked, his wings back in their original position clasped together in front of him.

Lucario and I gave each other a knowing look. I looked back at Lord Xatu. "We will be fine from here on out, Lord Xatu," I answered, smiling at him. "Thank you for taking us here."

 **"Yes, thank you,"** Lucario mimicked, nodding to the other in thanks.

 **"You both are welcome,"** he answered. Lord Xatu's head suddenly turned to the right, eyes blinking slowly. There was a moment of silence.

I frowned, looking at the other in worry. "Lord Xatu? Is everything alright?"

He looked back at me. **"Be careful, there's a storm coming..."** he trailed off before his body glowed blue and disappeared without another word.

My pointer finger tapped on my chin. "I wonder what he meant by that," I thought aloud. Lord Xatu almost looked worried before he had Teleported away.

Lucario walked a few steps ahead of me, looking at the sky with a frown. **"I don't know either but I suggest we take heed of his warning. You know he is almost never wrong."**

"Alright, let's head to the laboratory then before we get rained on."

 **"Right."**

I began to walk, Lucario leading the way.

* * *

 **Place: Professor Juniper's Laboratory, North Side of Nuvema Town,** **S** **outheastern** **Unova Region**

 **"There is it,"** Lucario pointed it out after we walked through Nuvema Town, the map in my hands helped in guiding us around. It was a huge building with glass windows and doors. There was a red car parked out front.

"I hope we aren't too late," I said, my wing-like adornments drooping slightly in worry.

 **"I don't think we are,"** Lucario tried to reassure me, sweat dropping. **"Come on."** His paw grabbed my hand and dragged me to the front door, they slid open once I got close enough, and looked around the inside.

"This is cool..." I muttered, looking around with starry eyes. "Don't you think so?" Lucario simply nodded, tapping my shoulder to point out a guy with light brown eyes and dark brown hair wearing a white lab coat.

"Hello, my name is John. How can I help you?" the boy in the lab coat asked, smiling at me.

"Hi! I am called Luna and this is Lucario," I introduced the both of us. Lucario let out a small grunt, his arms crossed over his chest as he sent an intense stare at the other Human. "I'm just starting out as a Trainer today and was wondering if I will be able to talk to Professor Juniper."

"Oh! Another new Trainer today! This is excellent! I'll get the Professor right now," he added, turning around and walking briskly into the back as screen doors slid close behind him.

"Well... he seemed... excited," I said, trying to find the right word to describe John's personality.

 **"I don't like him..."** Lucario grunted out. I let out a snort.

"You don't like anyone..."

 **"I like you,"** he pointed out, looking pointedly at me.

"I know." I raised my hand, placing it on top of his head, his red eyes closed slightly from the sudden weight. I rubbed my hand back and forth slowly, giving the Aura Pokémon a small smile. "I like you too." He returned a smile, his eyes closed. I lowered my hand when the screen doors opened again and out came a woman with Light Brown hair done up in a bun with sparkling cyan eyes. She wore a light blue lab coat over a white shirt and a green skirt. Next to her was John, pushing some kind of metal cart. There was some strange stuff on it along with three red and white Poké Balls.

"Hello and welcome, Luna, I am Professor Juniper," she introduced herself. John must have told her my name.

"Good afternoon, Professor Juniper. It's nice to meet you. This is Lucario, a dear friend of mine." I looked back at Lucario, who stared at me. I turned back around to look at Professor Juniper. "I've come to set out on my journey as a Pokémon trainer," I declared to her with a smile. "I was told to come here if I was going to."

"Are you native to Unova?" Professor Juniper questioned, a curious look in her eyes. I gave her a nod.

"I live in Icirrus City," I answered. There was no way I was going to say where I actually lived. That could bring problems to Sawsbuck and the others. Even if I never liked to lie, I don't want to bring any trouble to my Pokémon family.

"Interesting..." she trailed off. "Well then," Professor Juniper gave me a warm smile, "let me be the first to welcome you to the world of Pokémon."

"Thank you."

"Hm." She walked over to the cart in which three Pokémon balls were placed and turned to me. "Now, you can choose your partner from among these three types of Pokémon." The other lab partner handed her the first Poké Ball. "The first is Tepig, a Fire Type." As she threw the Poké Ball in the air, a pig-like Pokémon that was primarily orange in coloration came out. Tepig had short legs with dark brown front feet. A dark brown band covered her lower back and rear. She had a curly tail that was tipped with a ruddy pink sphere wagging back and forth in happiness. She blew embers out from her snout as she laid oval eyes on us.

 **"Hello!"** Tepig snorted.

"Up next is Oshawott, a Water Type." She threw another Poké Ball into the air. This time was a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon. He was primarily light blue, dark blue, and white in coloration. Oshawott's eyes were dark, shining brightly with hope, and had small, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides of his head. Several freckles cover his cheeks. The light blue fur on his body formed bubble shapes around his neck. On his belly was a pale yellow seashell which he dropped to the floor and picked it back up, properly putting back it on his chest. His rudder-like dark blue tail perked up as he waved to us.

 **"HI!"** Oshawott greeted excitedly.

"Finally, Snivy, a Grass Type," Professor Juniper threw another Poké Ball into the air, and lastly came out a green reptilian-like Pokémon with a cream underside. He had a yellow stripe running down his back and tail with the same colored markings under his brown eyes. Two curved yellow structures protrude from his shoulders, bending backward. He even had leaf-like arms and feet. He had a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of his tail. Crossing its leaf-like arms over his chest, he glanced at us before coolly averting his gaze at another direction.

All three Pokémon lined up as I bent down to sit on my knees, staring at each one of them. "Hello, you three," I said to them. "I am sorry that I am unable to take all three of you but I can only choose one of you. I hope you understand." I gave them a sad smile. They each had knowing eyes but all three still looked crestfallen. It must be difficult for them if they weren't picked until a later date.

I took a good look at all three of them, deciding on each observation I had on them. I glanced back at Lucario, he gave a shrug, knowing it was my choice in the end. I gave a nod, finally knowing who I was going to choose. Standing, I faced Professor Juniper. "I know who I am going to choose." I took a deep breath. "I choose Snivy."

Snivy perked up, staring at me with wide eyes. Tepig wasn't happy, black eyes narrowing and embers sporting from her snout. Oshawott was in shock, seemingly turning into stone and falling to the ground. I gave a quiet laugh at their expressions.

"Don't worry, you two. I am sure a good Trainer will one day pick you so don't give up hope," I said to the other two. That seemed to perk them up some but they still looked a little sad.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." I looked up at Professor Juniper's grinning face. "Okay then!" She had a small square object in her right hand, holding it up in front of her. "First, here is your very own Pokédex." Professor Juniper handed me the said item. "It will give you information on the Pokémon you encounter during your journey and record it in its database."

"Cool!" I exclaimed, holding it around. Once it landed on Snivy, a picture of the said Pokémon appeared, rotating to show all of its sides. It began to speak:

 _Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokémon. Cool, calm, and collected. Snivy uses photosynthesis to collect energy with the leaf on its tail._

"Wow... I wonder..." I turned it to Lucario. He perked up when it was pointed at him, blinking. It did the same thing, showing a picture of a rotating Lucario. It began to speak once more:

 _Lucario, the Aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu. Lucario has the power to detect their opponent's thoughts and actions by reading their aura._

"This happens to any Pokémon I point it to?" I asked, eyes filled with awe as I stared at the Pokédex then at Professor Juniper. She let out a laugh, saying that it would. After closing and shutting it off, I packed it into my bag.

Professor Juniper turned back around with a small yellow box with five of exactly the same red and white balls in her hands. "And here are the Poké Balls. You can carry up to six Pokémon with these." Professor Juniper gave them to me then I placed them into my messenger bag. "And here's Snivy's Poké Ball." She handed me a sixth Poké Ball. "Take good care of it!"

"I will," I agreed upon, taking the Poké Ball into my hand. I clicked the white button in the center of it as it expanded into my hand. I pointed it at Snivy. "Let's do this Snivy!" I pointed it at Snivy, clicking the white button once more. A bright, transparent, red light shot from the round machine to the Grass Type starter Pokémon surround him, he vanished with the red light into the Poké Ball, it shirking back to its original size.

"All right then, do your-"

"Professor!" A boy suddenly ran into the waiting room, holding something yellow in his arms.

* * *

 **Place: Check Up Room, Back of Professor Juniper's Laboratory, North Side of Nuvema Town,** **S** **outheastern** **Unova Region**

The boy, Ash as his mother had called him, was in the Unova Region with his partner, Pikachu, to explore the said Region as an adventure. Ash's mother, a nice-looking Human woman with amber eyes and mahogany hair tied in a low pony, with his Region's Professor, Professor Samuel Oak of the Kanto Region, came along to meet up with Professor Juniper.

As it turned out, Ash had been in a battle with another new Trainer named Trip and there had been some problems when his Pikachu. The said Pokémon was hooked up to several electrodes on a table. The Professors were gathered around a giant screen showing Pikachu and his condition. Ash and his mother were behind them, waiting for the results. Professor Juniper, after examining the graphs on her screen, told Ash that Pikachu was 'overloaded' after receiving a massive amount of electrical energy during their ordeal under the mysterious black cloud and the blue lightning. As a result, Pikachu would be unable to use Electric attacks.

"No way! Does this mean that Pikachu won't ever use electric-type moves anymore?!" Ash expressed worriedly, glancing at his friend with deep concern.

This wasn't normal. What could have made this happen to Pikachu? What was the blue lightning? Blue... Lighting... Wait!

Suddenly, the screen blurred into static as a chill went down my spine; Lucario's fur bristled, bearing his fangs as he growled. At the same time, the lab's electronics started receiving a lot of interference; I could see a black cloud moved over Professor Juniper's lab from my stop by the window. My head whipped around when I heard a hurt whine. The equipment Pikachu was hooked up to began to discharge. Sparks began to envelop Pikachu, who couldn't hold back the energy that was forcing its way out, shocking the Electric Mouse Pokémon.

"Professor Oak, that cloud..." Professor Juniper tailed off, looking out the window.

"It's the same as the one from the port..." Professor Oak noted, eyes narrowing at it. Lightning struck the lab, causing a power outage. Excessive currents from the lightning bolt channeled to Pikachu through the electronic device, causing streaks of electricity to discharge from his body. Juniper quickly sprang into action. "Hurry, get the system back on!" The lab assistant complied, forcing the automatic doors open and running outside.

Then it dawned on me… Thunder Pokémon… Pikachu and the strange blue lighting… Him being unable to do Electric attacks... It all came together. I gazed back at the black cloud through the window. It couldn't be, could it?

Then why was it here?

* * *

 **Author's Note: It seems that my chapters get longer and longer as stories progress but that's fine by me. I like long chapter and I know all you do as well! So, I've thought of this and I'm changing a few things up with the polls for new Pokémon for Luna (yeah I'm still keeping that). This one will be caught within the next ten or so chapters (depending on your votes of course). Some of the changes would be that with the chosen Pokémon, I wanna know why you want Luna to capture that Pokémon and rather or not if you want it to be male or female (though some are either a male or female only race, I'll be sure to make note of that for all of you).**

 **Here are the five that I have chosen.**

 **Cottonee**

 **Petilil (female only species)**

 **Lillipup**

 **Zorua**

 **Deino**

 **Next Chapter: After what happened in Juniper's Laboratory, will Luna travel with Ash or not? What happens when she meets Iris? What happens when she meets Team Rocket for the first time?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: ****Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna**

 **Other: Nothing really to say except read the Author's Note down below.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and** **Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Devin sands- When Mega Evolution comes around, I'll think of Charizard X first. I like its Mega Evolution as well. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn- That is a valid point for Luna traveling with Ash. She could learn certain things from him, Iris, Cilan, and others but I don't want her with them 24/7. So I'll have her travel by herself as well. Also, she's watched some of the Humans that passed by so she does know a few things. She did learn other things related to Trainers from the Pokémon as well. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Wobbufet- Thanks. Luna will be traveling with Ash at times, like she did in the old version and what she will be doing for a little, most likely until her first gym battle. She wants to learn new things and Ash opened a new door for that but she also wants to learn on her own. Anyway, using Mavis Vermillion's clothing does sound nice I don't want to make it seem I based Luna off of her (which I did with the hair, I like long hair on my OCs..., and the wing accessories as I thought it'd match the current Luna) but I might use the idea later on if I can't come up with something. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **PokeGamma54- Yeah, I've never been great at spelling certain words, that's why I've got a beta, a fantastic one at that, to help me out. After I've got enough chapters done, I'll most likely go through the chapters to spot some tiny mistakes either of us might have missed the first time around. I do try to keep it to a minimum though. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Aureiko- Okay, I understand that not all stories are going to be perfect but you know that I am only Human and will make mistakes like that, even small ones that are so obvious to the readers, but I only do this for fun. I understand where you are coming from but you don't need to be sympathetic to her cause, just have fun reading my story. I wanna bring something different to the table that others can enjoy. That's it. I like your suggestion and I'll think on it. It is a Prologue-type opening just to show what the story can be like in the beginning. I hope I can meet with your exceptions in future chapters. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Girl; The Villains**

* * *

 **Years Ago...**

* * *

 ** _Place: Inclosed Area of South Side of the White Ruins, Above Dragonspiral Tower, North of Icirrus City, West of Twist Mountain, Northwestern-Western Unova Region_**

 _ **"Luna, what do you know about the legend of the Tao Trio?"** Lord Xatu asked, floating up above the floor of the ruins. He spun slowly, facing me as I sat with legs stretched out in front of me and my back leaning against a broken column. Little Natu sat, asleep, on my lap. His black eyes gazed down at me, a curious gaze alit in them._

 _I let out a hum, my forefinger on my chin as I thought. "I know that the Tao Trio are Reshiram, the Representative of Yang, who can control fire, Zekrom, the Representative of Yin, who controls thunder, and Kyurem, the Representative of Wuji, the absence of yin and yang, who can control Ice. Right now we are in the White Ruins, where Master Reshiram used to use this place as its home. It's the same with Master Zekrom, whose home is the Hero's Ruins. Master Kyurem's whereabouts are unknown though."_

 _ **"That is correct,"** he answered, his long, red-and-black tipped white wing stretched, his body turning to the ruined wall behind him, as it slowly moved in the air along the path of the wall. **"This is the White Ruins. This is the birthplace of Master Reshiram."** Lord Xatu went silent for a moment, maybe trying to think of something. Then he turned back to me. **"Let me tell you a little tale, Luna."** He floated closer, landing on the ground, both wings clasped together again. **"A long time ago, there was once a single powerful Dragon Pokémon used by twin heroes in order to create the Unova region. But the brothers each sought something different in life - truth for the older brother and ideals for the younger - and they began to argue, then fight, over whose side was right. The single dragon, in response, split into two Pokémon: Master Reshiram, who sided with the older twin, and Master Zekrom, who sided with the younger twin."**_

 _"What happened next?" I asked, eyes wide with inquisitiveness. I didn't even know that my body had leaned forward, wanting to hear more of the tale._

 ** _"Both brothers fought with the Dragons by their side. But the two dragons were equally matched. They battled but neither could conquer the other. It was a long battle that lasted for many years. Then, after many tiring battles, the brothers set aside their differences and equally declared that there was no right side, either. But the sons of the heroes resumed the fight, and Master Reshiram and Master Zekrom destroyed the region with their fire and lightning powers. They both subsequently disappeared after that."_**

 _"Really?"_

 _ **"Yes, they did,"** he answered, blinking slowly._

 _"Will they come back for anything?"_

 ** _"Yes, but it would have to be something big to happen. If you ever come across one of them, you stay away. You must never confront them, Luna. Master Reshiram and Master Zekrom may both be Representatives but they can be dangerous when they choose to be."_**

 _I frowned, my lips turning slightly downward. "How would I know if I confront them?"_

 _ **"Master Zekrom resides within dark clouds that swirl within a storm that can shoot down blue lightening upon who it deems unworthy. Master Reshiram, well..."** He trailed off, not sure how to explain. Though he seemed hesitant to answer, he still did, **"It is unsure where Master Reshiram is. It has not been seen for a very, very long time."**_

* * *

 **Now...**

* * *

 **Place: Check Up Room, Back of Professor Juniper's Laboratory,** **North Side of Nuvema Town,** **S** **outheastern** **Unova Region**

"Zekrom is quite a legend in these parts. From within its thunder clouds, it watches over people and Pokémon. It's lightning bolts are said to be judgments from up above as well as the pillars that hold up the sky." Professor Juniper explained as she stared at the circling clouds outside the window.

It was so sudden though, Pikachu let out a huge burst of electricity, its sparks spreading everywhere around the room. Ash had embraced Pikachu, getting afflicted by the surge of electricity.

"Ash! Are you insane?!" I shouted as I tried to run towards him to get him away from Pikachu but Lucario held me back. I couldn't let either of them get hurt! But then everything stopped. Just like that. Ash collapsed on the floor, letting out a sigh of relief, his mom rushing to his side. It was safe to say that Pikachu was cured. But what got to me, was what the Representative of Yin was doing here in the first place.

I glanced at the Human boy, Ash, talking to his mother, as Pikachu shot electricity out of his tail. Did it have to do with something about the boy?

Lucario and I shared a look.

* * *

 **Place: Forest, East to Nuvema Town,** **S** **outheastern** **Unova Region**

In the morning, after spending the night at the Laboratory on Ash's request, he asked if I wanted to travel with him as he began his new adventure in Unova. I agreed. We even had a place to go - Striaton City. A place Professor Juniper told us where the first Gym was. When I had asked what the Gyms were for, she explained that it was a test to see the strength of a Trainer's Pokémon and their bonds with each other. That had peaked my interest. Lucario didn't care, as long as he stayed by my side. (I would never admit to blushing to those words...) I had asked a few other questions about Trainers and such. All I had to basically do was watch Ash, he had experience; I could see. Though this Trip person Ash was talking about seemed a bit cold, maybe even cocky, as the boy's rival.

After I had caught Lucario into one of the Poké Balls, one down four more to go, the both of us followed after Ash, right into the forest. The same one we had appeared with Lord Xatu.

"Nay, nay, what type of Pokémon do you think we're going to see?" he asked, excitedly, seemingly hyper from something. Sugar, maybe? Ash continued to think aloud, "Maybe it'll be a Bug Type first! No, probably a Grass-Type or a Water-Type." Pikachu ran beside his own Trainer, a small smile on his squishy face.

Lucario beside me.

We all stopped when Pikachu pointed something, someone, out, **"Hey Ash, look right there!"** He pointed to the rustling bush, something purple with a hint of yellow was peaking just over the edge of the moving berry bush.

"A Pokémon?" Ash looked at me, questioning what it was.

I gave a shrug, frowning. "One I've never seen before..." I take out my Pokédex from my bag, absently remembering about Snivy, before I pointed it at the purple thing. Ash did the same. The electronic gadget displayed a picture of a green Pokémon, one very different from the one we were seeing. Both Pokédex spoke in union:

 _Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew marks its territory by making scratch marks on trees with its tusks, which regrow if they fall out._

"That's..." I couldn't find the right word to describe it. "...something..."

 **"Yeah, something if you consider the 'Pokémon' to be an actual Human,"** Lucario noted before letting out a dry snort. **"The Human boy is about to make a mistake, Luna."**

My attention turned back to Ash, who had his arm raised and ready to throw a Poké Ball. I was too late when I called out to him as he threw the Poké Ball before it hit the Human's head. A growl came from the Human as they, she, rose from the bush, a berry in one hand, and turned, hissing, "What do you think you are doing?!"

I stood on the sidelines to watch as they interacted together, Lucario finding it highly amusing.

"Uhm..." Ash started, his hands raised in a white flag gesture, "I was just trying to get a Pokémon..." he tried to explain, taking a step back when the girl dressed in pink and light yellow with a pink bag on her back confronted Ash.

"A Pokémon!" The girl leaned forward, brown eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that I am a Pokémon?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

The poor boy started to sweat. Ash glanced at me for a moment, pleading with his eyes.

"Should we help him?" I muttered. Lucario could only shrug, keeping his mouth shut in hopes not to say anything harmful. I looked on, not really knowing what to do. I blinked quickly when her mood changed quickly, wondering if there was a Pokémon with a face as 'cute' as hers. When she asked why, Ash immediately apologized for his actions.

So if there was a misunderstanding about something, then one should apologize for it so the 'misunderstanding' could be cleared up. Good to know.

The girl straightened, hands on her hips as she was smiling brightly. "Right. Right. You just need to apologize and it's fine!" So, everything was going to be fine... "Though you still have a long way to go as a Trainer if you mistook me as a Pokémon." Well, that turned around quickly. "Right, Axew?"

Axew?

Oh!

The girl raised the fruit she had picked to her hair and a green Pokémon with pale, straight tusks protruding from the sides of its mouth, the same one from the picture on the Pokédex, popped out of her hair. Her hair! Damn... Axew grabbed the fruit, red eyes showing how happy it was, and jumped to the ground, his short tail wagging, eating the berry.

"So that was where you were hiding!" Ash exclaimed, shocked that a Pokémon hung out in her hair. Well, it was pretty big hair...

The dark skinned girl took notice of Pikachu. When he took a step forward towards Axew, the girl excitedly picked him up and started playing with his cheeks, hugging him tightly and cuddling him. "Amazing! These soft cheeks are something you don't get to feel in Unova!"

Ash could only blink owlishly.

"Um..." I spoke up, the girl's brown eyes turning to me. "Pikachu doesn't like that..." I pointed out, seeing the struggling Pokémon trying to breathe in her grip; trying to get away from the other altogether. "He isn't breathing either." The yellow fur started to get a nice blue tone to it.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, letting the other go quickly. Pikachu took a deep breath of air when it landed on the ground, shaking its body around, before getting on all fours to jump onto Ash's shoulder, hiding behind his head, ears flattening.

 **"Scary girl..."** Pikachu muttered, staring intently at the girl.

"It's fine," Ash dismissed, waving his hand in front of him. "I'm Ash by the way. This is my partner, Pikachu. We're from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region." He pointed his thumb at him. "I'm traveling to aim for the Unova League."

"What about you?" she asked me.

"I am called Luna," I introduced myself, glancing at Lucario, his body just standing behind me. "This is Lucario, my friend and traveling companion." I tilted my head, looking back at the two Humans, my wing-like adornments fluttering slightly. "He's a bit... shy... around other people." I let a small smile. "I'm from Icirrus City and am traveling in hopes to figure out why."

"I see." She stuck out her hand to Ash. "I'm Iris. It's nice to meet you." Ash took her hand into his and shook it.

* * *

 **Place: Some Random Clearing, Further into the Forest, East to Nuvema Town,** **Southeastern Unova Region**

Iris and Ash were talking about something as I stood off to the end, the red and white Poké Ball Snivy was in rolling in my hand. Both Lucario's red eyes and my pale blue eyes stared at it.

"How do you think we should do this?" I glanced at my friend. I shifted the Poké Ball slowly in my hand, staring intently at it.

 **"Just let him out?"** the other suggested.

I let out an affirmative hum. "Alright, I guess we go with that." I tossed the Poké Ball up and down in my hand before pressing the white button. "Hey, Snivy, come on out," I called out my to-be-partner to introduce myself.

A red beam was shot to the ground. **"And here I am,"** he announced as soon as he materialized from the Poké Ball. His leafy arms were crossed over each other, a cool but curious look in his brown eyes. **"So... what?"**

"I just thought we'd introduce each other, that all," I said, bending down on my knees. "My name is Luna. It is very nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand to him. He was skeptical, staring at the hand before looking back up at me and then back at my hand. He took it slowly, my fingers curling around his leafy arm, and shook it slowly. I gave him a bright smile, one of my eyes slipping through the bangs to be seen by the small, green Pokémon.

 **"Yeah... Nice to meet you..."** Snivy muttered, looking away. I tilted my head, my wing-like adornments twitching with inquisitiveness. Why was he looking away?

Letting go, I stood back and turned to Lucario, my hand raised as I pointed him out. "This is Lucario, my friend." Snivy held a small smile.

Lucario grunted, **"Brat,"** red eyes narrowing. Ah, it seemed that it was going to take some time before they became 'friends'.

Snivy's smile strained, eyes squinting. **"Old man,"** he resorted. There was a spark of lightening shooting between the two of them.

Huh?

"Hey, wait a minute! Wait for me!" I heard Iris yell. I turned to look over to see Ash and Pikachu running with Iris trying to catch up. Ash must have seen a Pokémon that caught his eye.

I side-glanced at the two Pokémon before slowly walking away. "If you don't catch up soon, I'm leaving you behind," I called back to them. That sure got them moving.

* * *

 **Place: Pond,** **Further into the Forest** **, East to Nuvema Town,** **S** **outheastern** **Unova Region**

A small pink Deerling had its back limbs bent down, almost like it was laying, as it drank the clear water from the pond. The yellow floral tuft on its head moved slightly as it drank, a small, pink tail shifted slowly from side to side. Other Deerling from the same color either grazed on the grass or played with each other. One stood proud, the head of its head, its tapering ears moved around as it tried to hear oncoming danger.

It was nice, until Ash decided to throw a Poké Ball at one of them, which, I must say, was too easily deflected by just a head butt. Poor boy.

"Are you a child?" Iris asked in a mocking tone. "You don't know anything, huh? Before you get something, you battle first, right?" Ash even agreed with her. Did he know that she was teasing him?

I frowned at the thought. Why did Iris have to say it like that? She had to understand that he must have some experience coming from a different Region, one that was so far away from home.

"Iris," I gained her attention. "You do know he's only ten years old, so he is a child... So are you," I added, staring at her through my bangs. She seemed a little unnerved. Looking away, she let out a _'humph'_ _,_ chin up in the air. "I'm only saying the truth... You should presume that someone doesn't know how to battle just because they did something as stupid as what Ash did-"

"Hey!"

"-you don't know him."

"Oh, and you do?!" she shot back, anger swelling in her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. "No, no I don't. I've only met him yesterday." Iris blinked quickly at my blunt tone. "But I do know that he knows what he is doing so before you say something, think of what it could mean. Okay?" My bangs moved slightly, showing a hint of blue of my left eye to the girl. Iris gulped, looking away.

"Fine," she mumbled stubbornly, cheeks puffing out.

"Thank you," I spoke softly.

"Gah! They're gone!" Ash implored. Iris and I looked back and indeed, they were gone.

* * *

 **Place: Small Clearing,** **Further into the** **Forest, East to Nuvema Town,** **Unova Region**

Night came slowly, the black sky illuminating with millions of small sparkly gems in the sky. It was a full moon, brightly showing light that seeped the ground into a mock version of day. The others had fallen asleep; Iris and Axew sleeping together in a tree while Ash slept on the ground, his hat lying to him, as Pikachu dozed on his inclining and declining chest.

Luna had sat close to them, her back against a different nearby tree, as her head leaned on his shoulder. Lucario gave a small smile to his Human, his paw entwined within hers between them. He used his other paw to move some of her hair, lightly as to not wake her. He was glad he had met her, followed her, and just stayed by her side. He would watch her grow into someone else, always making sure to be a step behind and before her so he could protect her. He would be sure of that.

That brat though... Ugh! Calling him an old man! He was just asking for it! But Lucario knew that if he even thought of hurting the smaller Pokémon for no reason that she'd be disappointed in him. He didn't want that! He didn't want Luna to abandon him! No! Never! That won't ever happen...

He'd make sure of that.

* * *

 **Place:** **Further into the Forest** **, East to Nuvema Town,** **S** **outheastern** **Unova Region**

Seriously! I could only wonder what could have made this happen. After going to gather some apples from Iris—she had asked for me to come with her—we had only gotten back to Ash, who had caught a Pidove, when we split the apple between the three of us. I had given one to Lucario while another was split for Axew and Pikachu. I even called Snivy out and gave him some as well. It was only when three mechanical hands came out of nowhere, grabbing Anew, Snivy, and Pikachu did I meet some unfortunate Humans.

Lucario had shot up quickly, right by my side in a second, as Iris, Ash, and I turn to two Humans, a man with ear-length periwinkle hair and green eyes and a woman with very long magenta hair that curved at the ends and blue eyes, and a smaller Pokémon between them. Both Humans wore black uniforms with a red stylized R on the shirts on them. There was a box that the three mechanical hands came out of, sending all three captured Pokémon in the air.

I could only blink slowly, confused when they started to all speak.

The magenta head started to speak, "What a question, twerpish indeed!"

She was followed by the periwinkle colored hair man, "We'll answer these questions when we feel the need!"

"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" They started to do some strange poses.

The small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur moved his arms around. He smirked to reveal two pointed teeth in his upper jaw as the gold oval coin embedded in his forehead shined. "Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" His ears were black with brown interiors, and were flanked with a pair of long whiskers. The tip of his tail curled tightly. A real live talking Pokémon... Amazing!

I wondered who they were...

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" Jessie exclaimed, smirking.

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!" James followed right after, sharing a copied smirk from Jessie.

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!" Meowth said.

"And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" They said in union.

Well, now I knew.

"Team Rocket? What's that?" Iris questioned, frowning.

"They're bad guys who want to take Pokémon from others!" Ash explained. They... steal... Pokémon...

Jessie crossed her arms over her chest, her smirk slowly growing. "That's right, we'll steal Pokémon from others and exhaust the limits of evil..." She raised her arm, the other still crossed over, holding the other arm, and clenched her hand into a fist in front of her. "...to hold the world in our clutches! That's who we, Team Rocket, are!"

"Axew is _my_ Pokémon," she immediately demanded, answer swelling in her fists. "Give it back!"

"Give me back my friend! Snivy's mine!" I said right after her.

"So this is Axew," James wondered, looking at Axew, "and this one's Snivy." His eyes looked at Snivy. The said Pokémon glared right back at him.

"We'll commence the subjection of the Unova Region by taking this one as well!" Meowth said aloud in the Human language. Iris noticed that Meowth was able to talk. As she is amazed, Meowth self-proclaimed that he was far more intelligent than all other Meowth. Team Rocket then placed Snivy, Pikachu, and Axew in a glass box. The Pokémon banged against the glass but could not get out.

I side glanced at Lucario, my fingers twitching slightly to know he knew what to do. He slowly moved backward, melting into the shadows and moved.

Ash sent out his Pidove to battle against Meowth. The said Pokémon jumped into the air, his claws extended, becoming longer white ones, and aimed at a flying Pidove. Before the Scratch Cat Pokémon could get to the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon, Ash ordered Pidove to use Gust. Both of Pidove's wings glowed light blue as it waved its wings. As it did, sparkling light blue streams of energy came out of the wings and turned into a powerful wind that blew Meowth backwards. He flipped in the air, landing on his hind legs

"Humph, it's not half bad," Jessie complimented before taking out a Poké Ball and throwing it. "Go, my Pokémon." Out came a blue, shaggy fur Pokémon that had a large, piggish nose with a heart-shaped nostril. On either side of its body were two flapping relatively small, black wings.

"That's a Woobat!" Iris sounded surprised to see it.

Woobat started attacking Pidove, its wings glowing a light blue as it crossed them in front of its body. It then opened them up quickly, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings at Pidove. It evaded Woobat's attack before it charged at the other flying Pokémon before its body became surrounded in a white outline and tried to slam into the opponent. Woobat dodged to the side, turned around and used Gust, knocking out Pidove. Jessie recalled Woobat, smirking once more.

"Our first mission in the Unova Region is completed," James asserted as he keeled over and opened a small, black metal box. "Let's withdraw!" A purple balloon expanded from the mall, black metal box and rose into the air, them inside a grey basket. The glass cage where the Pokémon were inside was attached to the bottom by a grey cable.

"Axew!"

"Pikachu! Axew!"

Desperate, Ash and Iris both climbed a nearby tree. Ash was quick, leaping through the crown of the tree, ready to grab the glass box that was hanging underneath the balloon. Just when he was an inch away, he missed and fell back all the way to the ground. If Lucario wasn't there in time, Ash would have gotten seriously injured. When the Aura Pokémon landed, he sat Ash on his feet. He looked back up at the floating away balloon. I came to his side, looking at the fleeing villains.

"Lucario, use Extreme Speed then Bone Rush," I commanded, staring straight at the targets. Lucario ran up the tree, a white and clear aura surrounding him as his speed grew faster. When he jumped onto a thick tree branch, he launched himself into the air. Lucario put both of his paws together, spreading them apart and creating a light green bone of energy that he grabbed with his right paw. He held the light green energy bone like a sword and thrust it forward into Team Rocket's balloon.

After pulling the light green energy bone out with a pop, it vanished. Team Rocket paled when air started to blow out of the balloon. They screamed when they crashed to the ground which shattered the glass box. As the Pokémon were thrown clear from the broken glass, both Ash and Iris jumped forward, calling to their respective partners, and caught their Pokémon. I dashed forward, my feet carrying me as my arms stretched out as I jumped, calling to Snivy. The said Pokémon fell straight into my arms. I pulled him close, closing my eyes and waited for the ground to collide my body.

My eyes opened slowly when I felt myself still suspended midair. I turned my head, only to see Lucario giving me a raised eyebrow. **"What are you doing?"**

"Umm..." I couldn't bring the right words from my mouth. "Saving Snivy?" I tried.

His eyes softened, raising me up in a standing position. **"Good."**

I glanced down at Snivy as he stared up at me. **"Thank you... Luna..."** he muttered out. He glared at Lucario though. **"I didn't need your help, though. I had everything under control, old man."** Snivy hopped down to the ground.

Lucario gave him a flat look. **"Oh really? Then what did you have planned if you had 'everything under control'?"**

I could only sigh, looking away to see Ash and Iris smiling down at their Pokémon to see if they were alright. Good. But...

"Now you've done it!" Jessie accused us, growling. Team Rocket would not retreat without a fight.

Ash told Pikachu to use Thunderbolt. The yellow Mouse Pokémon released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at them but Jessie immediately sent out Woobat and the Bat Pokémon wings glowed a light blue as it crossed them in front of its body. It then opened them up quickly, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings at the opponent Pokémon. It hit both Pikachu and Axew before Pikachu's attack could hit. Jessie ordered another Air Slash but before Woobat could attack, a small blue Pokémon with a "scalchop" on its belly jumped in front of the two Pokémon and released a stream of water from its mouth at Woobat, sending it flying towards Team Rocket.

It was Oshawott! Maybe it was the same one from Professor Juniper's lab.

Pikachu got up and ran at Team Rocket. Its body then became surrounded by golden electricity, but James threw a smoke bomb, causing Pikachu to run into the smoke. When the smoke cleared, Team Rocket was nowhere to be found.

"They escaped," I pointed out, standing between Iris and Ash. They murmured their agreement, disappointed.

It was sudden, but Pikachu, looking, tired and exhausted, collapsed onto the ground. "Pikachu!" Ash called to him, rushing to his side. Ash picked up Pikachu gently and thanked Oshawott for his help. The two Trainers rushed off to the Pokémon Center. I followed closely behind, Lucario beside me and Snivy in my arms.

* * *

 **Place: Pokémon Center, South to the Forest,** **S** **outheastern** **Unova Region** **  
**

It was evening when everyone was healed up after getting treated by the Pokémon Center's Nurse Joy. Snivy was back in his ball for now, resting up some more. Lucario walked over to my side after getting checked over just in case. One could never be so sure.

Nurse Joy was nice, happy to have been able to actually treat a Pikachu for the first time. "This is the first time I've seen someone with a Pikachu though," she exclaimed.

"We're from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. This is the first time we've visited a Pokémon Center in the Unova Region," Ash introduced himself.

"So that's how it is." Nurse Joy smiled to him. "Just like in Kanto, if you want to have your Pokémon healed or are in trouble, feel free to stop by anytime!" Her hands came together, one over the other, in happiness.

I tuned out what else she would have said, looking in favor at Lucario. "You're in good health?"

He nodded. **"I am. There's no need to worry,"** he stated. **"Snivy was healed up as well, the brat was hurt when the glass box was slammed to the ground."**

"I see..." Silence filled the air, both of us enjoying it. I watched Iris and Ash interact with each other and with Nurse Joy. Then something popped in mind. "Lucario, I've got a question."

 **"Yes, Luna?"**

"Why do you and Snivy dislike each other?" It was an innocent question. Well, at least, I thought it was. Lucario's red eyes narrowed, arms crossing over each other, and he grumbled something. "What was that?" I raised an eyebrow though he couldn't see it he could feel it with my stare. He still grumbled low enough that I couldn't hear.

It looked like I wasn't going to get the answer this time around.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Seriously, the chapters just get longer... I even wrote a 20k for one of my other stories, three, now four, times... Wow. Yay me! Anyhow, I've got some good news, Luna's going to get a new Pokémon soon (within 5 to 10 chapters or so...). There's five that I've selected as they're all in their first evolution. I've made a few changes to the polls as I did with the story~! Yay (again)! With the chosen Pokémon, I wanna know why you want Luna to capture that Pokémon and rather or not if you want it to be male or female (though some are either a male or female only race, I'll be sure to make note of that for all of you). That's basically it. Nothing too hard, but it'll help with me coming up with something for when she encounters the said Pokémon.**

 **Here are the five that I have chosen.**

 **Cottonee**

 **Petilil (female only species)**

 **Lillipup**

 **Zorua**

 **Deino**

 **Next Chapter: Luna gets a taste of Gym Battling. How will she and her Pokémon fare against the triple threat?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: ****Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna**

 **Other: A little over 20k words, over 15+ faves and follows, 20+ reviews, and over 640 views... Yay! Also, Luna's first Gym Battle is here!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and** **Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Devin sands- That will most likely happen. I love Flygon. It's been one of my favorite Pokémon since it first came out. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **PsychicEevee0103- Hmm... I might keep Deino the same like I did with most of Lucario's personality with how protective he's with Luna and such but just a different relationship stated as before. So to your question, most likely yeah. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Nine- I'm glad you've like the story so far. I've placed a lot of thought and work into its rewritten version. Snivy's and Lucario's relationship is really amusing~! I've recorded your votes into the poll. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Cody- Those two them, I've recorded your votes into the poll. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Cilan, the Pokémon Connoisseur and the Three Brothers**

 ** _-The First Gym Battle-_**

* * *

 **Place: Somewhere in Striaton City, East of the Dreamyard, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

For the past four days, Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, Lucario and I traveled together. I experienced things that I might have never experienced if I had stayed in the White Ruins. Ash got a new Pokémon, the very same Oshawott from Professor Juniper's laboratory that had been following all of us, joined his team of friends. He got another Pokémon just two days later called Tepig, who had saved Pikachu from another Team Rocket fiasco after clearing up a misunderstanding. I even got to try something called a hot springs at a spa hotel! Lucario and Snivy both loved it for sure.

It was a very wonderful experience; though I could have gone without my two Pokémon's bickering... It seemed that Snivy was able to pop in and out of his Poké Ball by himself, much to Lucario's annoyance.

It was about mid-morning when we arrived at Striation City. The eastern half of Striaton City houses buildings had unique architectural designs. while western part of the city houses had a beautifully designed garden. Ash just couldn't wait for anything, as enthusiastic and pumped up as he was, rearing for a battle, but we didn't even know where the Gym was. We walked through the city, passing by some vendors.

"What will the Gym Leader be like? What kind of Pokémon will they use?!" Ash questioned, excited. "I'm so excited." He pumped his hands into the air, Pikachu, who was on his shoulder, mimicked his movement. "I'm going to challenge them right away."

"We don't even know where it is," I pointed out, tilting my head. Lucario nodded in agreement, standing behind me.

"Yeah... About that..." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"What a kid," Iris commented, giving a sigh as she sported a huge grin. Axew appeared from within her hair a moment later while Iris held up an apple she got from somewhere. She held it up to her Pokémon, holding it while it fed on the fruit happily.

"Wow, an Axew, huh?" a male's voice came out.

I turned to look over as a green-eyed and green-haired boy wearing a male server's uniform with a green bow; he was carrying a bag of groceries on his right shoulder as he approached us. He held a pleased smile, complimenting Axew, "Hmm... Soft skin as fresh as new grass, tusks like newly sprout shots and a future as bright as limitless as the morning sun. The perfect partner for a young lady who seems at one with nature," he said with a smile. Iris thanked the boy, grinning from ear to ear.

Lucario took a step back, slowly inching behind me, hoping to not be seen. I let out a small amused smile when I felt him grip the back of my shirt.

When he went to Pikachu next, the small Pokémon making a sound that captured the young man's attention. Eyes alight with excitement, the green-haired boy picked up the yellow Pokémon from Ash's shoulder, muttering, "I've never seen one up close before. Hello there."

 **"He-hello there,"** Pikachu stuttered, gaining a sweat drop from the man's excitement as he was given back to Ash.

"You've got quite a rare Pokémon here, huh?"

"We've come from Kanto, you see," Ash said, introducing himself and Pikachu. "And if you want to see rare, you should see Luna's partner, Lucario!" He turned to look at a hiding Lucario, who peeked slightly from behind me.

 _Damn it, Ash! Don't bring me or Lucario into this!_

"I'm Luna and this is my precious companion, Lucario," I introduced the both of us, stepping to the side slightly for the green-haired boy to see Lucario. "Don't come too near, Lucario doesn't... like... it when others come up to him."

"Ah, yes, I understand," he said, nodding, his eyes staring at the Aura Pokémon. Lucario stared right back, keeping the distance between them. "You two have a strong bond," the other commented before turning back to face Ash. "My name is Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur," Cilan bowed as he introduced himself.

"Pokémon Connoisseur? What's that?" Ash asked, confusion and curiosity written all over his face. Iris was about to make a remark and I just knew what it was going to be.

I spoke before she could. "It's where a person who specializes in identifying the compatibility between Pokémon Trainers and their Pokémon. Pokémon Connoisseurs use their knowledge and experience to judge the compatibility of the bond between Trainer and Pokémon, and from there give advice on how to strengthen their partnership. The process of checking Pokémon and Trainer compatibility is known as an evaluation," I went on without much thought, stopping when everyone was staring at me, surprised. I blushed, looking away, my fingers poking together as my wing-like adornments twitched with my emotions. I guess those lessons with Sawsbuck and Lady Ninetales on the different types of Trainers out there did help...

"That is correct," Cilan said, nodding happily seemingly at my knowledge. Well, at least, I pleased someone... "It's a job not really known outside the Unova Region so that might be the reason you don't know about it, Ash." Ash had held Pikachu close to him, eyes determined when he requested for Cilan to examine the bond between the two of them.

"This is the time for sure things." Iris placed her hands on her hips." You do remember what we came here for, don't you?" Iris reminded Ash.

Lucario and I shared a look with each other and then both looked back at Cilan. It was strange... He looked familiar.

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right," Ash muttered dejectedly. He perked up once more. (How much energy does the boy have?!) "Do you know where the Gym of this city is located, Cilan? I'm here to challenge it."

"I am interested to know where it is as well." This might decide if I was going to do this or not.

He had a look of understanding, nodding once more. "I see, so that's how it is." He gave a wink. "I'll take you all there, just follow me." So, all three of us went to follow the leader.

* * *

 **Place: Striaton Café,** **Somewhere in Striaton City, East of the Dreamyard, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

We arrived at a very posh building with pillars on the outside and a glass topped roof. "Here we are," Cilan said as all of stood in front of the building. I frowned, watching Ash run to the doors and barge in.

"What a kid," I heard Iris mutter and shake her head, following after him at a slower, more relaxed place. I took out my guide book that I had purchased in Icirrus City, flipping through it until I got the section marked 'Gyms'. Lucario peeked over my shoulder, humming, as I skimmed what it said about the Striaton City Gym. My head shot up when I heard my name called.

"Luna, are you coming?" Cilan asked, looking back at me, green eyes shining mischievously.

Oh...

Oh.

I stuffed the guide book back into my bag quickly, calling, "I'm coming," and walking forward. What we saw, when the doors opened, was not a Gym but a restaurant filled with girls and two other boys wearing similar uniforms that Cilan wore. All of them stared at Ash as he proclaimed that he wanted to battle, all eyes fixed upon his questioning gaze.

"This isn't the Striation Gym," Iris said, frowning.

I could only stand there silently, inching away from Cilan as he stood right next to me, his hand on my shoulder. Lucario was currently glaring at the Human Pokémon Connoisseurs, wishing something painful happen to him.

"Hi, welcome," said a red-haired boy as he appeared on the left side of us.

"Welcome, friends," said a blue-haired boy, his right eye covered by long bangs, as he appeared on the right side of us.

Cilan took his hand off of my shoulder only to place it on Ash's, gaining the other boy's attention, the other looking behind him, "Anyway, just go inside." He pushed Ash inside the 'restaurant', pulling out a chair and making the boy sit in it. The blue-haired boy had made a grab for my arm to pull me in but Lucario let out a warning growl as he took me and led me to a table and all three of us sat together.

"So are you all ready to order?" Asked the red head having his pencil ready to write down to order. The blue-haired and red-haired waiters then tried to attempt to take his order, offering him Soda Pop, a delicious lunch, and various other consumables, but Ash wasn't interested at all. I could hear some girls at another table huddled together whispering who Ash was and how he was not cool.

It was only after so much pestering that Ash lost his cool, demanding for a Gym Battle, as he walked to the exit. Iris could only gaze, confused, at his retreating back. I could only crouch in my chair, covering my ears when all of the girls in the restaurant squealed very, very loudly. Just then one of the waiter boys said for him to wait a minute and the lights dimmed when Cilan and the two waiters walked synchronously into an empty area, in front of the fireplace, taking their positions, spotlights on all three of them.

"Your wish shall be granted!" Cilan said, turning to the squealing girls and Ash.

"So you were a challenger?! In that case, you will receive a welcome as pleasant and hot as the sun," the red said.

"No, I think we should be cool like a refreshing glass of water, chilled of course," the blue one said lastly. All three of them made the girls swoon over them, slowly giving me a headache.

"Why did it have to be like this?" I muttered, covering my ears.

"What are they talking about?"

"To put it simply, this is the Striation Gym," Cilan said with a smirk.

"And us," stated the red head.

"-the triplet brothers," the blue head finished.

"Are the Striation Gym leaders," they all said together. I knew it... I just knew what the guide book had said but I couldn't say anything. Cilan wanted to do what he wanted to. Together, each of them striking a pose, they recited, "it's show time!", and the wall behind them receded, revealing a rocky field for battle. I could only stare in awe with Ash at the rocky battlefield.

"You had said you were still undecided so why not watch and then decide on what you're going to you," Iris recommended. I agreed, following her and the girls from the restaurant, somehow in cheerleader outfits and pom-poms in hands, onto the ledge that was overlooking the battle that was waiting to happen. Both sides cheering for the side they thought who was going to win. "Let's see how this will turn out," Iris said as she leaned on the railing looking downwards.

I hummed, agreeing with her. I turned my head slightly to glance at the other beside me. "Watch how they battle, Lucario, okay?"

"Now, will you please choose your battle opponent?" Cilan said as both of his brothers nodded.

"I'm choosing?" Ash turned away from the awe-inspiring battlefield to stare at the three behind him.

"That's correct. Me, Chili, or Cress." Cilan pointed to each of his brothers, "you can battle anyone of us. Our rules state that if you win against the one you choose then you will get the Trio Badge."

"Now it's time to meet out Pokémon partners. I'll tell you who my Pokémon is!" Chili said as he called out his Pokémon, "Pansear." A primate-like, red-and-yellow Fire-type Pokémon came out. Its head was red with a whorled tuft on top. Pansear had oval eyes, a tiny nose, and large ears with orange insides. Its muzzle, upper body, and skinny forelimbs were cream-colored while the lower body was red with small feet, and its long tail has an arrowhead-shaped tip.

I took out my Pokédex, curious to what it would say. It spoke:

 _Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon. Pansear lives in caves near volcanoes. The temperature on the tuft on its head can reach 600 degrees when it's angry._

"Here is the Pokémon I'll be using," stated Cress as he threw his Poké Ball, "make a splash, Panpour!"

A primate-like, blue-and-yellow Water-type Pokémon, came out, **"Hello."** It had closed oval eyes, large ears with light blue insides, and a tiny, black nose. There was a puffy, wave-like crest on top of its head. It also possessed a blue, frilled-like feature on its neck and upper shoulders. Its muzzle, lower body, and skinny forelimbs were cream-colored. Its long tail was a clover-shaped tip.

The Pokédex was aimed at the Water-type Pokémon. It said:

 _Panpour, the Spray Pokémon. Panpour lived in forests long ago, but developed a body that makes it easy to live near water. It can store water in the tufts on its head._

"It's my turn now, my partner," Cilan said as he also threw a Poké Ball and out came a primate-like, green-and-yellow Grass-type Pokémon. It had oval, black eyes, large ears with light green insides, and a tiny, black nose. There was a broccoli-like sprout atop its head, exempting a pattern of three yellow, tapered seed-like shapes in the sprout's "foliage". Its muzzle, upper body, and skinny forelimbs were cream-colored while lower body was green with small feet, and its long tail was tipped with two leaves. **"Hey,"** the Pokémon said.

The third and last Pokémon was aimed with my Pokédex. It started to explain:

 _Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon. Pansage offers leaves on its head to Pokémon that have low energy. The leaves relieve stress._

"Wow, what Pokémon are they?" Ash looked at the triple monkey Pokémon and aimed his Pokédex at them as it said the same thing mine did. Ash smiled, "There's Pansear a fire type, Panpour a water type, and Pansage, a grass type. Anyone of them would be a great opponent."

 **"Yes, they would be,"** Pikachu agreed.

"So who will you battle, Ash? Me?" asked Cilan, appearing behind him.

"It'll be me! I'll be your opponent!" stated Chilli, pointing his thumb at himself, appearing on his right side.

"I must confess I wouldn't really mind if you were to battle with me," Cress said, appearing on his left side.

In the end, Ash had decided to battle all three of them. The brothers had each given each other looks of uncertainty at first but they then seemed to like the idea, agreeing with Ash. Interesting enough, they had made a new rule for their Gym on the spot. If a Trainer did the route Ash asked, they'd have to win two battles out of three so they could get the Gym badge. To say the least, it wasn't really surprising when Ash won his battle and was given the Trio Badge from Cilan. I knew he was a strong Trainer, even if I had only spent time with him for six days.

It was then after the three brothers had their Pokémon healed that it was my turn to decide if I was going to do it or not. Now don't get me wrong, I've seen many battles between Pokémon themselves and I've practiced with Lucario before but it's only recent that I've had a small taste of what it's like to have a battle between Humans, both seeing them and experiencing them. They were fun.

Looking at Lucario in the eyes, I knew my decision.

I would battle.

* * *

 **Place: Battlefield, Striaton City Gym, Inside Striaton Café, Somewhere in Striaton City,** **East of the Dreamyard, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

"Are you going to battle against all three of us or will you just battle one of us?" Cilan asked with his brother standing behind him. Ash was now up next to Iris, cheering for me. Lucario stood beside me, his paws clasped together behind him.

"It is your choice after all," Cress added.

"So what will it be?"

"I want... to battle both you and you," I replied, using my pointer finger to point at Chili and Cress. "Both of you at the same time." If Ash could do something different, then I might as well as try it myself.

There was a shocking glance that passed between the three brothers before the two behind Cilan passed a small smirk to each other. "A double battle you mean?"

"Yeah, I've got two Pokémon with me and I want to try this." I held up Snivy's Poké Ball. I felt the heat from the glare Lucario sent the back of my head. They might not like it but I needed to be sure they could work together. It was better to start sooner than later.

"Well, we should give the lady what she wants," Cress said, eyes narrowing.

"I guess we should," Chili agreed, smirking. The two brother made their way to one side of the field as I followed their example and went into the other white square on the other side. Both of the brothers called out their respective Pokémon, Pansear and Panpour.

"Lucario," I muttered, motioning him to go forward. The said Pokémon grunted, not too pleased at me for the moment (it would pass though), as he crossed his arms and stood in front of me. "Snivy." I threw his Poké Ball and out he came. As soon as he spotted Lucario, the two started to bicker back and forth.

 **"Are we going to have a battle?"** Snivy asked, looking back at me, eyes alight with fiery determination.

Lucario rolled his eyes. **"Of course, we are,"** he drawled out. **"If only your brain was as fast as your vines then you'd know."**

 **"At least, I am not a stalker for a Human girl,"** Snivy barked back, glaring at the taller Pokémon.

Lucario glared down at Snivy just as hard. **"I am not a stalker, you little worm!"**

"Will you two stop, _please_?" I asked, stressing out on the 'please' part. They gave each other another glare before turning to face away from each other. "Ugh..." I glanced up when I heard the red head and his Pokémon snickering at my two angered Pokémon. "Are you two going to let them get away with that?" I asked them. They both cracked open an eye to stare at me. "Well?" I raised an eyebrow, tapping my foot as I waited for an answer. When Snivy was about to say something, Cilan's voice was heard.

"Get ready," Cilan raised his arm, slashing it the next second for the battle to start. "Go!"

"Ladies first," Cress said as he bowed his head, a smile on his lips. It was mocking in as way, I knew that. Oh, he was going to get it.

Lucario started to grow pale when he could sense my anger, taking a step back. Snivy, curious about everything, looked at me. Some of my bangs moved slightly, my eyes staring blankly at Snivy. Somehow he could get the message it was trying to convey. Good. Before the Humans could see, my hair moved back to where it was before.

"Now let's do this!" I said, grinning. "Snivy use Vine Whip on Panpour. Lucario, Bone Rush on Pansear!"

Two small pale yellow lights flashed where the yellow collar and Snivy's green skin met as a pair of green vines came out from in between them. Snivy then jumped forward, trying to strike at Panpour. Panpour's body suddenly flashed white and it created multiple copies of itself. Each afterimage vanished when a vine tried to strike it. Lucario placed both paws together, spreading them apart slowly as a light green bone of energy was created between them. He grabbed it with both paws and dashed forward, slamming the ground first when Pansear rolled out of the way. Lucario was able to bat at it when he went to strike at it again. Being thrown into the air, Pansear flipped over as it released a stream of red-orange fire from its mouth at Snivy.

In a burst of white and clear, Lucario appeared in front of Snivy, both of his hands out in front of him as a turquoise energy shield appeared in front of them, protecting them from the stream of red-orange fire. Snivy jumped, using Lucario's head as a lift, much to his anger, as the leaf at the end of his tail was starting to be surrounded by a wavy light green aura. Snivy then slashed downward at Panpour with his tail, sending the other back. As the other slid straight under Snivy, Pansear released a stream of red-orange fire from its mouth up at the Grass Type Pokémon. Snivy took a direct hit, being sent backward to the ground. It took a little effort to stand, a cough coming from Snivy's mouth. Panpour took this time raise its hands in the air and both of them started to glow red-orange. At the same time, Lucario became surrounded in a waving aura of light brown light.

Both of them slammed their hands into the ground, releasing a wave of mud at each other. As each wave traveled, it left behind a trail of slippery mud. Both muddy waves collided with each other, sending mud everywhere. Just then, the High Temp Pokémon was in the air, one of its fists surrounded in a red-orange fire as it let out a challenging shout. As the fiery punch came down, green slightly muddy vines shot up from the mud and hit Pansear square in the forehead. The fire on Pansear's hand vanished when both hands clamped onto his forehead. He fell backward into the mud. A muddy Snivy popped up, shaking his body to get the dirt off of him. Suddenly he started to spin his body, flipping over, he spun on his head with his tail straight up in the air as a large tornado of wind with circles of light green energy began to spin around the tip of Snivy's tail. But before he could complete his attack, Pansear had let out a stream of red-orange fire from its mouth at him while riding a mud wave made by its partner, Panpour.

Snivy was unable to dodge the attack in time, being blasted aback. He was caught by Lucario before he could slam into the rocky wall, the smaller Pokémon fainting in his arms.

"Snivy is unable to battle," Cilan called as the battle stopped momentarily, his arm raised slightly in my Pokémon's direction.

"Snivy!" I called out to him as Lucario sat him down gently on the ground. I remembered what Ash had done when one of his Pokémon were down and so pulled out Snivy's Poké Ball, pointing it at him, as he was called back inside it by a red transparent beam. I stared down at the now shrunken Poké Ball, blinking, muttering, "Get some rest..." I put his Poké Ball away before staring up at Lucario. He glanced back before looking at the High Temp Pokémon and the Spray Pokémon.

Suddenly, Panpour's body flashed white, creating multiple copies of itself. As each copy was created, a flash of white light appeared where it was going to appear. Each of the copies moved around, trying to confuse Lucario. Pansear jumped high into the air and dived down into the ground using its hands. What Pansear did was only a direction when the tips of both of Panpour's hands glowed white, white long claws appearing on each copy. All of the copies ran at Lucario but as they grew closer, Lucario jumped in order to avoid Pansear coming up from underneath him. He held out his hand in front of him as a light green bone of energy slowly materialized before him.

He grabbed the light green bone of energy with one hand, pointing it in front of him straight at Pansear, before he whacked the Pokémon like a ball to the ground full of Panpour copies. Some of the copies vanished upon impact. Lucario threw the light green bone of energy to the ground, dust raising. He landed within the dust. There were sounds of fighting along with grunts and yelps within the cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Lucario was outlined with a blue aura, tiny rocks floating around him, as he had a blue ball of energy cupped between cupped hands, growing larger until it was the size of a basketball. He then fired it at both the shocked Pansear and Panpour.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. The fight was over.

"Pansear and Panpour are both unable to battle! Lucario is the winner of the double battle, therefore, the winner is Luna the challenger!" Cilan announced, pointing his hand to me thus ending my first-ever Gym Battle.

"Amazing..." gaped Iris.

"WOOOO!" Ash gaped in awe, eyes shining.

Lucario let out a sigh, falling to his knees. I ran over to him, sitting on my knees by his side. I placed a hand on his shoulder, head tilted slightly, as I spoke with concern, "You alright, Lucario?"

He let out a breath, huffing. One eye was open, the other closed, as his arm wrapped around his side. **"Yeah... I'll be... It was just a long time since I battled like that. Will... Will the brat be alright?"** he muttered, eyeing my bag. He looked away quickly, a refusing tone in his voice, **"Not that I care or anything..."**

I gave him a small smile.

 **"What?"** he asked with an accusing tone.

"Nothing, Lucario, nothing." I pulled out his Poké Ball. "I want you to take a rest for a little alright?" He gave a nod, eyes closing as his body slowly went limp. I pressed the white button and he was called back into his ball.

* * *

 **Place: Beside the Battlefield, Striaton City Gym, Inside Striaton Café, Somewhere in Striaton City,** **East of the Dreamyard, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

"Here, both of you, please take these," Cilan said, his hand gesturing to the two Trio Badges, three golden outline diamonds with red, green, and blue within the diamonds, that Cress held on a blue tray.

"This is proof of your victory at the Striaton Gym!" Chili expressed, fist pumped up in the air.

Finally, my first badge of the Unova Region. Holding in my hands, I looked at it as it sparkled. A smile was expressed on my lips. I perked up when I heard Ash and Iris talking to each other, Ash becoming annoyed when Iris teased him. He rebuked Iris by trying to challenge her to a Pokémon battle, but she refused, seemingly embarrassed about something. Cilan stepped in then, talking about the two's "bouquet". Iris subsequently scolded Ash for being a "small child", not knowing what "bouquet" was when he asked Cilan what the word meant.

"Are you two traveling together?" Cilan questioned. The bottom of Iris's eye twitched as she gave a big, fat 'NO' to him and left. The green-haired man turned to him. "What about you Luna? Are you traveling with Ash?" He gave me this smile that had many questions.

I let out a hum. "In a way, I guess we are." I scratched my cheek, my wing-like adornments twitched once at the question.

"You guess?" Cilan blinked, not sure what it meant.

I would learn from Ash, even if he didn't know it, by observing him and the other Humans around him for a while then begin to travel on my own. That was basically the plan for now.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So how did you like the battle? Were you surprised about the way I went? Did it seem to be too short? Overpowered on one side?**

 **You know the drill here, my dear readers, with the Pokémon poll. Choose them to be male or female and I want to know why you want Luna to capture that Pokémon. Here are the five that I have chosen.**

 **Cottonee - 0 votes**

 **Petilil (female only species) - 0 votes**

 **Lillipup - 3 votes**

 **Zorua - 1 vote**

 **Deino - 4 votes (it the lead... you people want 'em badly)**

 **Okay, so I've got some bad news. I've totaled my car! My car, damn it! Money is going to be tight around here and I can't really do much of anything at the moment except look for a new car with mom's help. I've got to get mom to take me to school (not really wanting her to but what am I to complain about family help?) and to work so I can help pay for it all. Sigh...I am not sure I will be able to have the next chapter within a week (maybe two...) but wish me luck~!**

 **Next Chapter: Something's happening and Luna's acting weird because of it. What does it got to do with the sleeping Pokémon and both Munna and Musharna?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
** **Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna**

 **Other: Look in the Author's Note below. I've got some news.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 ** _"Luna,"_** Pokémon Dream Talking

 ** _'Why,'_** Pokémon Thinking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Megblaster- Who's Zodiac? Who's Drink? Do you mean N? I am confused here and if you can please clear this up then that would be best? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- I see that it is not up to your standards. I really don't care. I like to write because it brings me joy and to others. I know everyone is entitled to the right to say what they want to but if you've got nothing nice to say then don't say it. Anywho, thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Cody- She finds one of them in an egg... Hmmm... That might be interesting to do again. I mean she had Zorua from an egg last time so why not again? I'll think of it. Also, thank you for you're hoping. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Billy Bob- I am really glad you like my story. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Nine- I like to think the relationship between Lucario and Snivy will slowly become one based on mutual respect for each other but love to annoy the hell out of the other (for the most part). That's what I've got so far but, hey, it may change later on. I might get an idea and use that instead of going this route. You know, you're right about the battle and imagine music playing when reading it. I actually play battle music (from all kinds of anime and shows) when writing the battles. It helps with trying to figure out which way to go. Now, I shall take all the luck you have wished me and use it to finish this car business all up. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn- It is safe to say that Snivy will evolve this time around. It may be some time before he evolves into Servine but he will in this story. Mewtwo might not even appear this time around except for maybe a filler arc. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **cassjo- I've seen your votes and have recorded them. They're good ideas. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **PsychicEevee0103- Thank you for your support PsychicEevee. I will hopefully be getting a car within the next week or so (can't really have mom driving me around everywhere...). I hope you are to experience the wonderfulness of driving when you get old enough. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Dreams**

* * *

 **Place: Striaton City Pokémon Center,** **Somewhere in Striaton City, East of the Dreamyard, Southeastern Unova Region**

When we finally arrived at the Striaton City Pokémon Center, a smiling Nurse Joy was behind the counter. Ash had placed his Poké Balls onto a tray and I followed his example, setting Lucario's and Snivy's Poké Balls inside a hexagon-shaped gray tray.

"Please take care of them!" Ash said as Pikachu jumped from his shoulder onto the counter.

"They'll be fully healed, right?" I asked, eyes portraying my worry.

Nurse Joy came over to us. "Don't worry. They all will be taken care of and fully healed."

Ash blinked once, frowning before smiling. "We met in Accumula Town, didn't we?" He addressed.

I frowned slightly myself. Wasn't it obvious that this Nurse Joy wasn't the same as the one we had met in Accumula Town? I mean, they didn't have the same Auras but they were really similar. They must have been related some way or another. She had bright pink hair while the one in Accumula Town had dark pink. Ash's eyes were bright yellow like the Sun, Cilan's were a calmer leafy green while his brothers were a fiery red and a cool bright blue. It was an easy way to know who was who.

"Eh?" She blinked before a look of realization appeared. "Ah! That's my younger sister, you see," she corrected him, holding up a family photo: three rows of identical Joys were crowded together within the small frame. She pointed one in the middle row. "This was the one you met." Her finger moved to the top row, pointing to the middle right pink-haired woman.

"Wo... They're all identical," I pointed out, awed by the fact so many people could look so similar to each other but each be a different person. That did explain the Aura, though.

"Nice to meet you," she finally greeted us. "How rare, a Pikachu. Do you both have a Gym Battle today?"

"That is actually finished already," a recognizable voice affirmatively answered from behind from us. We both turned to see Cilan standing there, right hand on his hip, standing at ease. "They both proved to be quite strong."

Was I strong?

That must be a good thing with the Humans seeing how brightly Ash was smiling when he received the compliment.

Cilan offered a hand. "I'd like to talk to both of you for a moment," the Gym Leader requested, motioning to follow him. He had turned to go to the waiting area.

I let out a small smile before I felt a sudden wave of pain go to my head. I let out a tiny groan, my hand moving up to my forehead in hopes to relieve myself of the oncoming pain. Just as it had come, it was gone.

"Luna, are you alright?" Ash asked eyes worried when I looked at him. I gave him a soft smile.

"I'm fine Ash. I must be tired from all the excitement that happened in such a short period of time. C'mon let's go to where Cilan is. It's best not to keep him waiting." I walked off before Ash could ask anything more.

It was nothing for a Human to worry about.

* * *

 **Place: Waiting Area, Striaton City Pokémon Center,** **Somewhere in Striaton City, East of the Dreamyard, Southeastern Unova Region**

Seated in a corner of the waiting area, where an old man was feeding his mostly light brown with black stripes Sandile. A small girl was also brushing her tan Patrat with a pink brush. Cilan was on one side while Ash sat on the other side of a U-shaped booth. I sat in the middle of the curved purple seat, hands together while fingers twiddled with each other.

"Today's battle with Ash was fruitful. I was intoxicated by the depth of the combination between Pokémon and Trainer," he began with Ash, his eyes closed.

"You're exaggerating…" Ash rubbed the back of his head, a bashful look on his face.

"And Luna's battle was such an appealing appetite, to begin with, her journey as a Trainer too. She was able to make her Pokémon work together even when they were bickering in the beginning. It shows how both Pokémon and Trainer are able to understand each other!"

I glanced to the side. If only, he knew…

"Th-thank you, Cilan," I muttered, feeling a little heat appear in my cheeks, by the sudden show of praise. It brought a weird warm feeling to my chest when he said that.

"As a Pokémon Connoisseur, I've got tons of things I'd like to ask both of you for future reference." He pointed out, eyes opening to brightly shining curious green.

I could feel impending doom when two pairs of eyes turned to look at both of us. So when Ash looked at me, I gave him a nod of my head that he could go first. Ash looked as pumped up as he usually did. "Okay!"

Suddenly a notepad and pen were in the elder man's hand up near Ash's face. Said boy could only blink owlishly when he subsequently questioned Ash fervently, "How can I bring out Pokémon's innermost scents and talents like you do? What are the secrets behind the hidden flavor of turning type compatibilities over and grasping victory?" Cilan leaned over the table, eyes shining, inching closer to Ash. "Please tell me!"

"Eh… I don't know that." The poor boy looked so confused and hopeless, struggling to come up with an answer that'd please the questioning green-haired boy. I could even see the sweat on his forehead. I knew Lucario would be laughing if he saw this.

"Ash, Luna, the Pokémon you've left in my care have all recovered!" Nurse Joy called through a speaker. Ash shouted with joy, running down the large blue stairs as I followed him at a more leisurely pace. We got to the front counter after rounding a counter as a pink-and-cream Pokémon with oval, blue eyes and a puffy, white tuft for a tail along with floppy ears pushed a two-layered gray cart that held both our Poké Balls in the two hexagon-shaped gray trays. A little nurse hat with a blue plus side was on top of Pokémon's head.

I blinked, realizing that Nurse Joy had an Audino helping her within the Pokémon Center. They were wonderful healers because of their motherly traits and were always happy to help others in need.

Ash was happy to see Pikachu but had pulled out his Pokédex when seeing the new Pokémon. It had said:

 _Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. Audino can assess a Pokémon's overall physical condition and mood using its ears._

"The Audino help Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center," Cilan explained, coming up beside the two of us.

Reaching out to gather my Poké Balls, I had gotten Snivy's into my bag and went to get Lucario's to let him out (I'd let Snivy out later to stretch his legs and to see how he was faring after the battle) when it had happened again, just a sudden, as a wave of pain went through my head. I let out another groan, my hand moving up to my forehead to hope to would help this time. Then came another. It then happened. My heart began to race as my chest tightened within itself.

Lucario's Poké Ball had slipped from my fingers and fell to the ground.

"Luna, is... everything... alright?" Ash's concerned voice seemed to be so far away when I felt my head being pulled. Then everything began to spin. As I tried to get a hold of what was going on, I felt my legs buckle. I couldn't tell you if I was falling or not; everything was just so fuzzy.

 **"I… scared…"**

Huh?

A rush of sound roared through my ears as black clouds pressed their way into my vision as I fell.

* * *

 **Place: Spare Guest Room, Striaton City Pokémon Center,** **Somewhere in Striaton City, East of the Dreamyard, Southeastern Unova Region**

Luna was laying on the single bed with a worried Snivy sitting on the white fluffy pillow beside her head with her hair flowing down beside her. Lucario was standing near the open door, leaning against the wall, arms crossed; his head was tilted downward while his eyes roamed the room constantly. Nothing would escape his view. It had happened so suddenly. When his Poké Ball fell to the ground, it luckily landed on the white button in time for Lucario to come out and catch his friend and Trainer. Cilan had about to dive to catch the falling Luna but stopped when he saw Lucario come out.

Cilan and Ash were on one side of the bed, Nurse Joy on the other, a stethoscope in her hand. She had the small rounded metal part on her chest. Taking it away, Nurse Joy let out a confused sigh. "There's nothing wrong with her psychically so that's good. I really don't know why she had fainted just like that."

Cilan looked up at her, eyebrows scrunched downward together. Ash couldn't understand just what had caused Luna to faint so suddenly. They began to talk to each other, wondering what could have happened to make her faint so suddenly. Lucario didn't move from his spot, only keeping a pair of red eyes on all of them. He ignored what they were saying in favor of looking at his friend. He concentrated on her more closely, looking at her Aura that slowly appeared around her for him to see. He could see it moving, alive as they all were on the Humans and Pokémon, but _her_ Aura was different from the others. It was a pure white color with a strike of bright, light blue like her eyes appearing every now and then.

Nurse Joy had left a while ago, needing to check over a few Pokémon that had come in.

Later that night, a tired Lucario turned his head turned to look at the door as a lady in a white lab coat and Iris came in together. They had a pink, nearly spherical Pokémon with four tiny tapered limbs and a tapered snout with them. It had shiny, oval, red eyes with two discernible upper eyelashes. Between its eyes was an oval spot in a darker shade of pink. Purple, five petal flower markings with dark pink centers ornamented much of its body. Lucario silently made his way to Luna's side, coming closer to a worried Snivy in hopes to calm him down.

"Iris!" Ash exclaimed, surprised to see her. He thought she had already made it out of town. "What are you doing here?"

Iris smiled a little at him. "There was something wrong with Axew. He started to glow pink and fell asleep. I couldn't wake 'em up so I came to Nurse Joy to see if she'd be able to do anything. On my way here, I bumped into Professor Fennel came with her Munna and they helped me." Axew was in her arms, awake and happy. "The whole town is covered in a pink light!"

Professor Fennel had dark blue hair with a small pink flower clip in her hair. There were black thin-framed glasses over her blue eyes. "She is correct. I am Professor Fennel, the dreaming maiden," she introduced herself. She gave a glance at the sleeping girl, frowning slightly before she turned to the two boys then she looked at fidgeting Munna. "Is this why you wanted to come back here?"

The Dream Eater Pokémon gave her a nod, worried about the girl. Munna had sensed something wrong in the somewhere in the Pokémon Center when they came with their Human but couldn't get any closer because of the glaring Lucario.

"Did she faint suddenly?" Professor Fennel asked the two boys.

"Yes she did and no matter what we did, she won't wake up," Cilan explained, a little worried about the girl. She had come for her first Pokémon Gym Battle. He was glad that it got to be his gym. He didn't want to see her like this so suddenly after.

"Is there any way you could help?" Ash asked, also worried.

"I might but you need to come with me for a moment." She turned around, Cilan and Ash giving worried looks to each other and Luna, but they followed. Once they had gotten outside, they found the city covered in a pink, sparkly mist. She had explained that pink, sparkly mist was actually the Dream Mist produced by Munna's evolved form, Musharna. It seemed to be going out of control somehow. That was the reason why they came to the city when Munna sensed something was wrong with the Musharna in the Dreamyard.

* * *

 _ **Place: Unknown**_

 _There wasn't darkness like I had expected there to be. There were lots and lots of fluffy pink clouds surrounding me in a moving circle. I had tried to touch them to see if they really were fluffy but my hand only went through them, making the pink fog move around slightly. There was a pink, sparkly mist that had covered the ground when I had looked down. I let out a childish giggle when I messed around with the mist and clouds. This was a little fun. Strange how the simplest things could bring amusement to me, giving me the chance to act like a Human child._

 _ **"I… scared…"**_

 _When I stopped messing around with the mist, I looked up, hearing a faint voice echo. The voice sounded afraid, helpless like it was slowly losing hope. That wasn't a good thing. Not at all._

 _ **"I… scared…"**_

 _I need to do something. Looking around, though, I saw that it might be a bit tricky to find the voice in this mess. So, without impulse, I began to walk into the mist in a random direction I thought the voice was coming from. It was the only chance to figure out how I fainted like that and how I can't seem to wake up. I needed to find some answers._ _I needed to help that voice, it was starting to sound more hopeless. It was in more pain too._

 _I tried to use my Aura but it couldn't work in the dream world... At least, that's what I thought this place was._

 _ **"Help... please..."**_

 _I continued to walk blindly within the pink mist, calling out, "Hello? Can you hear me?"_

 _ **"Help..."**_

 _I stopped, looking to my left when I felt something wasn't right. There was this feeling that something had grabbed onto my hand and wanted me to go that way. This was the only chance I had so, turning, I followed to where I was being led. I had to cover my eyes slightly when there was a bright light, stopping me in my tracks, as a shadow appeared within the pink mist. With a sudden wind, it started to blow away to reveal a rounded, light purple Pokémon that had a tapir-like trunk. Its head was a pale pink with dark pink ovals on its forehead and cheeks and closed eyes that had three distinct eyelashes. The tips of its four stubby limbs were dark pink._

 _"Were you the one to call out to me?" I asked, taking a step closer. It was shaking, floating above the ground in place. Its pale pink head lifted slightly when it heard me speak._

 _ **"You... You heard me?"**_

 _I tilted my head, not sure at the sound, surprised when red, oval-like eyes opened to look at me. "I did. You are in pain. What's happened?"_

 _ **"Humans... They're gathering some data... It hurts... They want to use my powers..."** The Pokémon explained slowly. **"They're making Pokémon in the city sleep... I just want to be left alone..."** They curled up in on itself, letting out a pained whine._

 _So that was what happened... Somehow I was able to connect with this Pokémon while Humans used them to make it happen. Was it because my strange powers that made me connect with them? This was getting stranger and stranger. Glancing up at the Pokémon, I shifted some of my hair behind my left ear moved closer._

 _"Do you have a name?" I asked softly, smiling in hopes of not scaring the already scared Pokémon._

 _The Pokémon opened one eye, glancing at me and all around before thinking of something staring sight at me. **"Musharna..."** Musharna muttered, the tone in their voice calming down slightly._

 _I gave them a nod. "I am called Luna. It is nice to meet you, Musharna." Maybe just talking with them should distract them; keep them calm._

 _ **"You are Human, then?"**_

 _Blinking in the sudden bombshell that Musharna dropped. "Well... In a way, I am not."_

 _ **"Then you're not Human?"** Musharna only sounded more confused._

 _Letting out a hum, I answered their question, "Well... I am but I am not. I may look Human but I am far from a normal one." Letting out a chuckle at their confused face, I realized it had been a while since I talked on the subject of whether I was Human or not. It was a popular one when I had first come to the White Ruins. I looked around then with a frown. "Do you know how to get out of here?" My eyes traveled back to Musharna. "I've worried my friends long enough."_

 _ **"That is the problem..."**_

 _There must be a way, to at least, contract them..._

 _'Snivy! Lucario!'_

* * *

 **Place: Spare Guest Room, Striaton City Pokémon Center,** **Somewhere in Striaton City, East of the Dreamyard, Southeastern Unova Region**

It was only Lucario and Snivy in the room where Luna was sleeping in. Snivy was lying next to Luna's side, his head laying on her stomach, which he, himself, sat on her other side. Lucario's paw gripped Luna's hand.

 **"Lucario..."** The said Pokémon looked over at the younger one, his brown eyes wide as he stared at him. **"When do you think Luna's going to wake up?"**

Lucario looked back at his trainer, red eyes staring sadly at her sleeping figure. **"I don't know. This is not normal to happen. But I know she will soon."**

 **"Are you sure, old man?"**

Lucario let out a small snort, bemused by Snivy. **"Yes, brat. I am sure."** He glanced down at Luna again, closing his eyes. He might as well try to connect once more time before thinking of doing something different. Slowly, a blue energy surrounded the Aura Pokémon in an outline as his four small black appendages on the sides of his head began to lift. Snivy watched in awe as the blue energy began to make its way around Luna's hand, then her arm, and finally around the rest of her body. This was the third time Lucario had done that but it was mesmerizing to watch it happen.

 ** _'Luna...'_ ** Lucario thought. _**'Can you hear me, Luna?'**_

It was only static between their bond. There was nothing there, just like the first two times. When he was about to give up, he heard something. '-car...!' It was faint be he had heard it.

 **' _Luna?'_**

It had to be true.

 _'L-car...o!'_

 _ **'Can you hear me, Luna?!'**_

 _'Lucario?!'_

He knew he had heard it! Knew he had heard her voice.

 _ **'Luna!'**_

* * *

 _ **Place: Unknown**_

 _Bright blue eyes opened from their closed state as a sigh escaped from my lips. I fell to my back, arms spread apart while my legs opened from their crisscrossed position. My hair was laid out above me._

 _Let's just hope it'll work in the end._

* * *

 **Place: Dreamyard, Somewhere near Striaton City, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

Within the ruins of the Dreamyard, there was a pink veil made of energy that seemed alive, Ash and his friends were calling out to Musharna to come out. A gap opened in the veil, and a sphere, glowing with pink light, materialized in front of them to show a relieved Musharna.

"Musharna," Professor Fennel called out to the Drowsing Pokémon as she and Munna started to rush up to meet it, but was stopped short by beams of blue light that were fired by Team Rocket's machine.

"Professor Fennel!" Ash ran to her side as the Professor grabbed Munna into her arms, dodging to the left. They were fired at by the machine's beams of blue light, stopping both Humans in their tracks.

"We'll take Musharna!" James announced, pointing at the floating Pokémon. One of the machines panels had shifted, moved, and then trapped Musharna with green light energy cage.

"Musharna!" Professor Fennel shouted with worry.

"Musharna now belongs to us, Team Rocket!" Jessie smirked arrogantly, cackling.

"We won't let you interfere!"

Ash took his hat off of Pikachu, telling the Mouse Pokémon to use Volt Tackle. Pikachu ran at the machine as its body became surrounded by golden electricity. More blue beams shot forth from the machine and attempted to stop it from advancing. Just as a blue energy beam shot at Pikachu, it running too fast to move out of the way, a blue paw appeared from nowhere as a turquoise energy shield formed in front of them. It deflected the blue energy beam, which then hit a part of the ruins.

The blue paw fell away as Ash gasped out, "Lucario!"

Lucario's paw fell back to its side, glaring at Team Rocket.

Meowth hissed, "A Lucario! But whose?!"

Ash let out a smile, just knowing who he belonged to. He glanced around but found no Luna. He shook his head. He needed to finish this. He called out, "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle again!" Pikachu ran at the machine as its body became surrounded by golden electricity again. When Lucario watched the Electric Type Pokémon run, he began to become surrounded in a waving bright yellow aura of light. The yellow aura vanished as he pushed back his right foot, running forward right behind Pikachu. He then became surrounded by golden electricity just like the Pokémon he was running behind.

"Munna use Psychic," Professor Fennel told the Dream Eater Pokémon as Munna's eyes glowed light blue and the machine became surrounded in light blue. As the machine crumbled against itself because of Munna, Pikachu rammed it head-on with Volt Tackle, causing the machine to explode, freeing Musharna. Immediately, the pink veil disappeared.

"How shrewd!" Jessie shrieked, throwing a Poké Ball to send out her Woobat. Lucario easily bypassed Pikachu who had gone at the machine and went straight at Team Rocket. Jessie's eyes widened at the Pokémon slowly closing in when she commanded her Pokémon, "Woobat, use Gust!" Half of Woobat's wings glowed light blue and it waved them at the ground, releasing a powerful wind from them that caused a wall of dirt and dust to form, obscuring everyone's vision. A while later, the dust settled, and the Team Rocket trio were now nowhere to be seen.

Lucario looked around, glaring and growling in anger that he let Team Rocket get away. He took a deep breath, knowing Luna wouldn't want his anger controlling him. What would the others think? After all, Lord Timburr and Lord Golurk had taught him to control his emotions. Taking another breath, more calm this time, he watched the Musharna that Luna had said he needed to help reunite with their Human, that Professor Fennel woman.

"They're gone..."

"They got away again!"

"Well, never mind," Ash said, looking at Professor Fennel embrace Musharna with her arms, trying to make up for what Musharna had gone through. "Professor Fennel got to reunite with Musharna, after all."

"Lucario!" The said Pokémon turned to look at the Gym Leader, the female Trainer with the Axew, and the boy Trainer had walked up to him. "Are you all right?" Ash asked. He nodded. "Did Luna send you?"

He gave another nod but shook his head when Cilan asked, "Is Luna awake then?"

She wouldn't wake up at all. It seemed that she had connected with Musharna's Dream Aura with her own and she wouldn't wake up until Musharna was the one to wake her itself. Well, that was what Luna had told him after to go and help Ash and the others out. Now he would get Musharna and make the Pokémon wake his Trainer up and that would be that.

"Thank you, Ash, Everyone, for everything you did," Fennel thanked him, smiling a teary smile. There were tears still in her eyes that she then whipped away with her white lab coat sleeve.

"I'm happy for you, Professor,"

"Ah, what a valuable reunion this is!" Cilan spoke dreamily, raising his arms, as he went into his Pokémon Connoisseur state. "The Professor and Musharna... Their hearts feel for each other and weave into harmony."

Lucario could only roll his eyes before looking over to the floating, Psychic Type, Drowsing Pokémon. It knew what he was here for just as Luna said it would. He walked over to the Pokémon, the Humans falling silent, curious to see what would happen. He gave a 'Come' move with his head and turned, walking away. Musharna gave a look to its Professor before it followed after the Aura Pokémon.

"Musharna?" Professor Fennel asked as she and the others followed the two Pokémon.

* * *

 **Place: Spare Guest Room, Striaton City Pokémon Center,** **Somewhere in Striaton City, East of the Dreamyard, Southeastern Unova Region**

 **"Lucario! You're back!"** Snivy had jumped up when he heard the doors slid open as Lucario and Musharna came in. Snivy watched the two Pokémon come near his side of the bed as he said, **"You had left abruptly without even saying anything."**

 **"I know and I am sorry about that. There was someone I needed to get,"** he answered, gesturing to the floating Musharna. **"This is Musharna. They are going to help awaken Luna."**

Snivy frowned slightly. **"But I thought the Humans had said that it was best to leave her alone for her to awake."**

 **"Snivy,"** Lucario began. **"Do you trust me?"** His serious eyes stared down at Snivy's brown wide ones. They grew wider at the seriousness in them; he could only nod without a word. Red eyes softened before they turned to Musharna. **"Do it."**

 **"Right,"** Musharna said, nodding. It floated over to the sleeping Luna before it was right over her body. As the dark pink oval in the middle of its forehead, a pink Dream Mist seeped out of the mark on its forehead and right to Luna. It was then when the Humans that had followed them came into the room. They watched in awe and curiosity as slowly the pink Dream Mist came back to Musharna, going back into the dark pink oval on its forehead.

Bright blue eyes snapped opened.

* * *

 **Place: Striaton City Gym, Near Striaton Café,** **Somewhere in Striaton City, East of the Dreamyard, Southeastern Unova Region**

It had seemed a lot had been going on while I was asleep. Musharna was reunited with Professor Funnel, a nice lady, and her Munna, Musharna's pre-evolved form. Team Rocket was doing something with the Dreamyard, which was originally a research facility for Pokémon Energy, and it was investigating the possibility of harnessing clean energy through Musharna. However, such research became popular and many people ambitiously wanted rights to the project. As Musharna had to eat dreams in order to develop the energy, it absorbed the negativity of such thoughts and intentions, and thus, facing a great deal of pressure, it was unable to take the stress and caused an explosion. Musharna then disappeared, and the research was ceased.

Everyone was worried when I had fainted, but with some words with the Humans, it was easy to quell their worries and fears. Lucario and Snivy, on the other hand, wouldn't be so easy to calm down. They wouldn't let either Musharna or Munna come near me or go back into their Poké Balls. (I tried with Snivy but he either ran around so I couldn't or kept coming out on his own which I still don't get how he does it!) So I left as it was.

Now we were in front of the Striaton City Gym; Cilan was talking with his two brothers. I stood with Ash, watching all three of them. Chili had wide eyes. It had seemed he was more annoyed and shocked than anything else. Cress was more worried about his brother from what the single eye told me. Cilan was dead set on traveling with Ash. He had a bag in his hand and everything. Cilan had then looked over at us, more like Ash, and was speaking about something to the other two boys. Cress seemed fine about the whole while, smiling at the green hair boy. Chili wasn't smiling until the very end but his eyes still had a spark of uneasiness.

They all shook hands and we were on our way.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah I know I should have had the chapter out earlier but last week were exams at school and I couldn't get on the computer without mom getting on my hide. I'm still looking for a car with my mom and elder brother's help (he works as a mechanic and knows what to look for), mom's driving me ta school, and a friend drive's me home when they can. I've got friends and family looking out for me and I am really thankful for them doing all they can for me. Now I've had some time and here is the final piece. You got to taste an ability of Luna's as a treat too! So, was all of this worth the wait?**

 **So, the Pokémon poll will be in this final chapter until the next one which won't be for a while. Choose them to be male or female and I want to know why you want Luna to capture that Pokémon.**

 **Cottonee - 0 votes**

 **Petilil (female only species) - 0 votes**

 **Lillipup - 3 votes**

 **Zorua -3 vote**

 **Deino - 7 votes**

 **Also, do you want Luna to travel with Ash and company or travel by herself in the next chapter on?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

 **Final question, my readers, and this one I really want you to answer. How do you think of Luna compared to her original version?**

 **Next Chapter: There are things that are coming into play with Luna and her friends. Someone new comes into the picture.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
** **Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna**

 **Other: I had to re-upload this chapter because of compilations and issues I and a friend who I asked to check it out as well. They came into the same problem. I don't know why it happened but with re-uploading the chapter, it was fixed. No flaming because of this, please.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **HI- I've taken your vote into consideration and added it to the list. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Well, thank you for the wonderful compliment. I will make sure you love it even more than before. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Cody- I see you are back and thank you. I am sure to have a car within a few day. I found a lead and mom and I am going to go check it out. Hopefully, this will be the one. This chapter will be even more worth it! I just know you'll love it! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **megblaster- It's all fine. Yeah, auto correct is something I love and hate. It can be your best friend when wanting to spell the correct word but also your worst nightmare. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **fvn- I can see your reason for Luna to travel with Ash and friends. It's a good one. She will be on her own later on so yeah. I did check the original story and this story and yeah, Lucario cares more for Luna then before. Their relationship is closer as things are different. Luna saved Lucario and so he would do anything to protect her. She is his Human. I picture it that they've got this bond that goes deeper than any other bond Luna has (other than Reshiram as they're Half of the same being and Sawsbuck is more of a parent and teacher than anything else) and I want to keep it that way. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **jakegorman- I've taken your vote into consideration and added it to the list. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **bella- I am glad that you love my stories. Do not worry about Luna's Kalos Adventure as I am going to do something with that. Though it won't be for a while. I've taken your vote into consideration and added it to the list. I hope to hear from you again in future chapters. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Wobbufet- I'm glad that you and others like this version than the other though some do like original versions. (You did misspell Unova...) Anyway, thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **tigergirl1723- I've taken your vote into consideration and added it to the list. I have read some OC Pokémon stories to try to get some ideas for writing. Yes, I do that. It helps and I know other Authors have done it as well. I'll have her travel with Ash (your reasons for her to travel are reasonable) for a while but then she will be traveling on her own later on (occasionally traveling with Ash and other people) as I've got some things planned later on. Ya know, plot and all that... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn- Yay! The first reviewer for chapter 5! It does make sense for Luna to travel with Ash and her friends to travel together as they're heading to the same gym. At some point though I am going to have Luna travel on her own. Just not sure when... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Red Clock Tower**

* * *

 **Place: Riverside, Beside a Bridge, Outskirts of Unnamed Town, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

It was interesting, to say the least, to travel with more Humans. A new observation a day meant a new learning experience each day with the three Humans and their Pokémon. Ash had gained a new friend in Cilan, who had said he'd follow Ash where ever he goes, and we both got our first Gym Badge. Iris even came along. All four of us had left Striaton City and started to travel where the next Gym was, which, thanks to Cilan, was in Nacrene City. After leaving the large, bustling city, we traveled by foot through a forest. At one point, when we stopped for some food, Ash had gained a Snivy of his own, female in gender, and his fourth Unova Region Pokémon.

Another day had gone but without much happening, except for the fact that I had fallen in love with Cilan's cooking. Then another day passed and we were nearing a small town before Ash's stomach had growled and we had stopped beside a river for lunch. Cilan had set up a table and some cooking utensils before he began to cook. You had to wonder how he fit all that stuff in there... Iris had gone into the forest to look for the berries. I had followed her to pick some eatable herds when Cilan didn't have any. Lucario helped gather some up. Upon coming up with them, Ash had his hand on his grumbling stomach while Iris had a plate of different barriers on skewers stacked up in a pyramid shape.

"Here, my part of the cooking is done!" Iris announced. "Since tonight is a full moon, I made some moon-viewing dumplings in advance using berries."

"You call that 'cooking'?" Cilan questioned, looking away momentarily from his portable cooking station.

"Hmph!" Iris picked up one of the skewers with berries on them. "It just needs to be tasty, that's all!" She took a bite of the first one, a light and regular pink Pecha Berry.

Ash had wanted one as well but Cilan had prevented him from eating the berries, swiping the plate before Ash could get one. "Wait, wait," he told the younger boy, "After all, the vegetable paella I made using fresh vegetable and olive oil will be done shortly." Ash had claimed it looked delicious when the other two Humans looked over.

"It does look good, Cilan," I complimented as I walked over, my and Lucario's arms full of herbs and such.

"Luna! You're back!" Ash greeted, grinning happily. I gave him a hum and a nod.

I walked over to Cilan, asking, "Will this be enough? I wasn't sure what you needed so I gathered a bunch that could be useful in cooking."

Cilan's eyes brightened up as he sat, handing the plate full of barriers to Iris and grabbing a small basket. "That'll be more than enough. Place them in here, please." He was just more than pleased with our results. After placing the basket down as well, he moved the plate with three bowls over to Axew and Pikachu, who were on the table, and each gave them a bowl. "Of course, I've prepared something for Pikachu, Axew, and Lucario as well. It's special Pokémon food made with Oran Barry flavor." The two said Pokémon were delighted.

 **"Must I?"** Lucario asked, looking up at me. He still didn't trust the food made by Cilan without me checking it first. Not that I actually ate them. It was just... instinct I guess you could say that helped.

"Lucario..." I gave him a warning look. He ducked his head, eyes looking the other way. I took the bowl from the plate and gave it to him. "There's nothing wrong with the food so there's nothing to worry about." I gave him a soft smile, his paws taking the bowl of food, and gave him a pat on the head before. Looking back from Lucario, I noticed Cilan was just making the final preparations for the meal.

"Hmm... Looks like the paella is done," Cilan said, smiling. That was when a strange round, red Pokémon with an orange face and yellow curly eyebrows. It had three yellow ovals on its abdomen and a curvy yellow line on its back. The orange paws had three digits as it waved at us, greeting, **"Hello!"**

I took out my Pokédex. It spoke:

 _Darumaka, the Zen Charm Pokémon. When asleep, even when pushed or pulled, it cannot be knocked over._

Iris had walked around Cilan and I and to the Darumaka's side, kneeling down while she started to play with its eyebrows. "Gahhhh! So, cute~," she squealed. Darumaka, however, wasn't going to have any of it and blasted Iris with a stream of red-orange fire from the front its closed mouth at her head, burning her. Well, that was what she got for messing with an unknown Pokémon without taking safety precautions first.

Cilan let out an amused huff. "Due to it having an indomitable spirit that it never gives up, Darumaka is said to be an auspicious Pokémon."

 **"Finally,"** a huffed voice said from behind us. Glancing back, I looked over to see another Darumaka take Pikachu's bowl of Pokémon food. Black eyes met mine when it froze. I tilted my head, following it when it went to take the other food and the berries and hide behind the bush. I looked back at the others. Was I supposed to alert them that the food was being taken?

"Hey, look! It's asleep!" Iris exclaimed as both she and Ash leaned on either side of the now fully rounded Pokémon. It rather looked like an egg with designs painted on it. It was fast asleep. While they had poked at it sleeping form, Darumaka tethered back and forth on its bottom but did not fall. Before Pikachu and Axew could get into a fight, Lucario held out his paw to stop them.

This was, however, noticed by the others.

"What on earth happened?" Iris asked, walking over to pick up Axew while Pikachu was picked up Ash. "Ah, the food it gone!" Iris and Ash started to pin it on their other Pokémon.

"Lucario could have taken it!" Ash exclaimed, Iris suddenly agreeing with him. They both glared at my Pokémon. That wasn't fair. Lucario was only helping to stop Pikachu and Axew before a fight broke out.

I stood in front of my friend when he went to glare at the two Trainers. "Lucario didn't take the food. Darumaka did," I countered, standing my ground. I won't ever let anyone talk bad about any of my Pokémon. No one.

"But how?" Cilan looked over at the sleeping Darumaka. "Darumaka was sleeping over there the whole time," he pointed out. Ash tried to wake it up but to no avail it didn't.

"Not that one Ash," I said before pointing behind up. "That one took the food." Everyone followed to where I pointed at as another Darumaka appeared holding both bowls of Pokémon food in one hand and Iris' berries in the other. It ran away with the food when the other realized there were two Darumaka and the food was taken away.

"After it!" Iris shouted as they started to pursue the Darumaka with the food. I ran after them, not really knowing what to do. I guess the Darumaka with the stolen food needed to be captured. Suddenly, the sleeping Darumaka was awake and over us, throwing a stream of red-orange fire from its closed mouth between the group and its partner, before running away with its companion.

"In that case... Oshawott, I choose you." Ash sent out Oshawott.

"I see you went with the formula and used a Water Type against a Fire Type," Cilan pointed out, impressed.

"Go, Oshawott! Use Water Gun!" Ash commanded as Oshawott spun around, releasing a stream of water from its mouth at the two Darumaka. Both leaped off the brick wall of the bridge as both executed two well-coordinated streams of red-orange fire from both closed mouth at Oshawott.

"Lucario, Protect!" The said Pokémon ran in front of Oshawott as both of his paws out in front of him as a turquoise energy shield appeared in front of them, protecting them from one of the streams of red-orange fire. But he was unable to block the other as another even followed after it, taking the attack full on and falling to the ground. "Lucario!"

The two Darumaka escaped.

* * *

 **Place:** **Unnamed Town** **Pokémon Center, Unnamed Town, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

My hands gripped on the counter, a worried look on my face. "Nurse Joy, how is my Lucario?" I implored, looking between the Aura Pokémon laying on the bed to the smiling Nurse Joy. There was an Audino right beside the white and gray metal wheeled bed.

"There is nothing to worry about," she said, trying to cease my worry but it did nothing of the sorts, "Lucario'll get better soon."

"Please take care of him..." I pleaded. Nurse Joy nodded to her Audino partner as it wheeled my friend to the back. I could only stare as I was led away with a hand clamped on my arm. Ash and his Oshawott had thanked me for my Lucario for protecting and saving Oshawott from the attack. It didn't really matter. They were in trouble so I did what I thought was right. Lucario's recovery was all that mattered. For now, all I could do was wait.

* * *

 **Place:** **Unnamed Town** **Pokémon Center, Unnamed Town, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

Later that day, when the sky glowed of reddish-orange colors as a sunset approached the end of the day. After what had happened before, I had explored to town by myself to keep my mind off of things. Though I discovered a weird energy coming from the clock tower from the middle of the town but forged in exploring it. Ash and the other were worried but I wanted some time alone. That was all. There was nothing to worry about except waiting on Lucario's recovery. I trusted Nurse Joy to do what she needed to do. She and all of her sisters were experts in the Healing field.

I did ask Snivy to come out so I could talk to him. It was refreshing to have a one-on-one talk with him. Now everyone was back, Lucario was healed up and I couldn't be happier.

"The Lucario you left in my care has recovered," Nurse Joy announced.

Lucario walked over to my said. "Thank you very much," I thanked her before looking over at him. "I'm glad you're all healed, Lucario." The said Pokémon took his paw into my hand and squeezed, knowing there wasn't much to be said.

"Really, though, those Darumaka drive me mad!" Iris commented, annoyed and huffing, her arms crossing over her chest.

Nurse Joy let out a gasp. "Oh, you met the Darumaka?"

"You know about them?"

"Yes," she answered Iris's question as she walked to the window, facing it while her voice had a distant tone as she subsequently revealed her tale, "A Darmanitan and two Darumaka reside in this town, you see. At first, they lived together peacefully with the people of the town, but at some point, the Darumaka began stealing food from the town. Darmanitan and the Darumaka always used to be together." She turned to us, her eyes held sorrow in them. "But for some reason, it's only the Darumaka doing the stealing."

"Our food was stolen as well," Cilan pointed out.

"It was when we tried to stop them that my Oshawott and Luna's Lucario..." he trailed off. We all knew what had happened earlier that day. Subconsciously, my hand squeezed Lucario's when I remembered.

"I see," Nurse Joy muttered.

"Those little ones must be extremely hungry," Iris said, coming to a conclusion.

Nurse Joy shook her head. "They weren't the kind to steal food because of that, though..." That was when Iris noticed the top of a clock tower in the middle of the city from the side window. That was the same tower with the weird energy coming from inside it! "Ah, you mean that clock tower. It's been here since olden times. But since the building has decayed and neither the clock nor the bell are working any longer, it's been decided that it'll be torn down."

Out of the blue, Ash's stomach started growling. Embarrassed, he apologized, "Sorry, sorry. I'm hungry, you see."

I let out a snort, amused before my own stomach started growling. A dash of pink coated my cheeks when laughter came from the others. It was agreed upon everyone that we would stay the night and have dinner at the Pokémon Center.

* * *

 **Place: Eating Area,** **Unnamed Town** **Pokémon Center, Unnamed Town, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

Ash and Iris chugged the food down like there was no return. I could only chuckle when they yelled at Cilan when he said they were two of a kind. Others in the eating area were happily munching and devouring their own food. Then Nurse Joy came in and asked, "Everyone, since tonight is a full moon, would you like to eat special moon-viewing dumplings?" Everyone rejoiced with excitement

"We'll distribute them!" Ash offered. Nurse Joy accepted happily. I was then dragged along for the ride while Lucario continued to munch on some apple slices. It didn't really matter. However, upon reaching the kitchen, we were greeted again by the two Darumaka, who were ready to escape with the already made dumplings.

"You guys again..." Ash exclaimed. However, with much speed and agility, the two Zen Charm Pokémon jumped out of the window. Ash had tried to reach for one of them but couldn't as he looked out the window, growling, "Pidove, I choose you!" He sent out his Tiny Pigeon Pokémon into the air. "Follow the Darumaka!"

"Ash, now what?" Iris asked after Ash had jumped out the ground floor window. Cilan was right next to her.

"I'll find out why the Darumaka are stealing the food!" Ash answered before chasing after the two running Darumaka. Iris and Cilan shared a look, nodding, before racing after Ash and the Darumaka.

"Lucario," I called out to the still-eating Pokémon as I went after the three Humans. He got up and came to my side within seconds. As I chased after the others, I had noticed that the two Darumaka were running to the clock tower. After they had gotten into an alley, Lucario grabbed my hand to stop me from going into the alley and following the others that had split up at a T-junction.

Looking over at him in question, he spoke, **"Up on the roof. It'll give us a better view too where the two Darumaka could have gone."** I gave him a nod before the Pokémon crouched down. He leaped off of the wall on one side of the two buildings in the alleyway before leaping from wall to wall and landing on the top, my body following after him. Lucario kneeled down on one knee as a blue energy-like Aura surrounded him as his four small black appendages on his head rose. Closing his eyes, he sent out a pulse-like a radar of his mental map. After a few moments, the Aura vanished and his four small black appendages lowered back to their normal state before he opened his eyes and raised them.

 **"Found them."**

* * *

 **Place: Old Clock Tower, Center of Unnamed Town, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

I could only stare at the large blue Pokémon with blue eyes and limbs fused with its body, rendering them immobile. A red heat Aura was flaring up around it. It had two long, bushy orange flame eyebrows that curled at the base of its head. The Pokémon was under a large under a large bell. Holding up my Pokédex, it said:

 _Darmanitan, the Blazing Pokémon, and the evolved form of Darumaka. Darmanitan switches from Standard Mode to Zen Mode when it has little energy left._

"Why would a Darmanitan be here of all places?" I muttered, asking myself, as I frowned. I heard a whine from Lucario and looked over to him to see him wipe sweat off of his brow. Though it was kinda weird since I didn't even feel any heat coming from the Pokémon. "You alright, Lucario?"

 **"The heat... It feels like there's heat coming from the Pokémon itself."** He gave a small frown but was otherwise alright.

"Do you think you'll be able to handle it?" I just wanted to make sure.

 **"Yeah... If I don't then I'll tell you."** He gave me a small smile when there was a sudden loud explosion like noise from under. Lucario and I gave a look to each other before I looked behind us to see where there was a hole in the ground with a ladder descended down. I gave Lucario a motion to hold on when I heard some talking, both Human and Pokémon, and went to peek down through the hole. I got to see Ash, Cilan, Iris, Pikachu, and both of the Darumaka. All of them were upside down. I made sure to keep my eyes close.

"Hiya Ash, Iris, Cilan, what took you all so long?" I greeted him, smiling at all of them. So the explosion like noise must have come from them. They gave a gasp of surprised. "Well, come on up already!" I moved my head back up, moving my hair back in place as the group ascended on the ladder.

"How are you both already here?!" Cilan asked while Iris and Ash were preoccupied with the Zen Mode activated Darmanitan.

"Magic," I said, giggling at his confused frown. It was fun to mess with Humans sometimes (there wasn't any way I was going to say what actually happened).

"Zen Mode?" Ash was confused to what it actually was so Cilan explained. During Zen Mode, Darmanitan's Special Attack increased significantly, giving rise to its Psychic abilities. Its physical attacks, however, were compromised. Just like when it was in Standard Mode, it's physical attacks was raised but not its Special Attack or its Psychic Abilities.

Iris took a step forward. "Wow, what a mysterious Pokémon." She went to wipe the sweat from her forehead. "Hot... Hey, could it be that it Darmanitan is radiating heat?"

"It is. It was like this when Lucario and I came here," I answered just as the two Darumaka unwrapped the bag with the dumplings, allowing Darmanitan to use Psychic to guide the dumplings surrounded in light its open mouth. It closed right after the floating dumplings went in it.

"Now I see! The Darumaka were stealing food in order to feed Darmanitan," Ash realized.

Cilan noticed something was off, pointing it out. "And because it continued using Psychic, the heat from Darmanitan's flame pouch began leaking out!"

Iris backed away back to the two Human boys, her finger on her chin. "But it's strange... If Darmanitan's health is restored, it should be able to change back from Zen Mode into Standard Mode, right?"

I let out a small hum. "With the amount I presume it's eaten, then yes, it should. But now that I see what I am looking at..." I glanced up to see the bell actually floating and not connected. "Not exactly." The others were confused so I pointed out the bell Darmanitan was sitting under was actually floating. Both Darumaka ran over to me with a thick metal rod in the shape of a question mark.

"What's this?" Ash asked, looking over my shoulder.

"It's a hook," I answered.

Cilan looked back up at the top of the floating bell. "We need to find a way to hook the bell, don't we?" The Pokémon Connoisseur asked, looking at the two Darumaka for confirmation.

"But why?" Iris tried to understand but couldn't come up with a way to see exactly why.

"If this heavy bell were to fall down, the floor would collapse, putting the entire clock tower in danger." Cilan extrapolates, "That's why Darmanitan stopped the bell from falling. But... unable to endure the weight of the bell, it changed into its Zen Mode with its strong Psychic type moves, lifting the bell with its Psychic. Meanwhile, in order to prevent Darmanitan from losing its power, the Darumaka kept bring it food."

Ash bent down, one hand on each of the two Darumaka's head. "So that's how it was!" Both the Zen Charm Pokémon nodded to him. Iris then applauded their hard work and efforts to help their friend, causing the two Darumaka to smile.

Suddenly, Darmanitan started to intensively glow red, heat waves coming off it even more. "If this keeps up, it'll burn right through the floor! We need to cool it down."

"All right! We'll take care of this," Ash asserted the two small red and yellow uneased Pokémon. "We'll repair the hook and free Darmanitan!" Throwing a Poké Ball each, Ash and Cilan sent out Tepig and Pansage respectively. "Luna, throw the hook!" Oh, I knew that glint in the black-haired boy's eyes. He had a plan.

"Right!" I threw it into the air before the orb at the end of Tepig's tail glowed orange and it released a spiraling stream of red-orange embers from its nose at the hook, but nothing significant happened. The hook fell to the wooden floor with a clang. Look liked that plan was a bust.

"It's no use... the flames are lacking force," Ash remarked. Immediately, Darmanitan started emitting fire.

"Ash, it's no use! If we don't hurry, we won't make it!" Cilan's voice raised as he backed away from the flames.

"Lucario, use Protect to try to confine the flames!" I commanded, pointing right at the flames emitting from the Blazing Pokémon. Lucario nodded though both of us knew the risk of him being disadvantaged against Flame Type and fire in general. Both of his paws were out in front of him as a turquoise energy shield appeared around the flaming Darmanitan. "Do it now!" I shouted at them as I stood right behind my friend, trying to help with my Aura to make the turquoise energy shield stronger.

It wasn't long before, with the Darumaka Flamethrower and Pansage's Bullet Seed help, that the hook was taken in the shape of an 'S'. Ash used Oshawott's Water Gun to cool down the hook before it was dropped onto the floor. It was good. Now how were we going to get the hook to the top of the bell?

"Now, all we need to do is get it up there!"

"Guys! I suggest you hurry!" I called to them, looking over my shoulder when the fire coming from Darmanitan intensified.

"But how are we going to do that?" Iris questioned.

Cilan sighed. "As long as we don't have a ladder, we can't reach it."

Darmanitan's eyes then glowed a brighter, light blue before Ash, Pikachu, and the hook were surrounded in a light blue energy. They were levitated to the top of the bell. Looking up, Ash took the hook from Pikachu and hanged it at the top of the bar. He tried to reach out to grab the bell handle but he couldn't reach it. It was then when Darmanitan deactivated its Zen Mode, and Ash, Pikachu and the bell fell just as Lucario's Protect did. I had to close my eyes momentarily with the sudden fall only to open them to see Ash, Pikachu and the bell in Darmanitan's large tan hands.

With a great upward thrust, the bell was now in mid-air, Darmanitan performed a series of acrobatic leaps to the top of the bar and grabbed the bell before it could drop any further with such speed it was all done before I could blink. Iris and Cilan gasped in awe.

Ash, followed by Pikachu, jumped off the bell, landing safely on the ground, and subsequently thanked Darmanitan. "We don't have enough power. Can you put this back in its usual place?"

 **"Of course!"** Darmanitan winked. With a great amount of strength, the bell was pulled up and placed back onto the hook. With a triumphant leap off the bar, Darmanitan was rejoined by the two Darumaka.

 **"Darmanitan! You're better!"** The right Darumaka exclaimed. Darmanitan petted its head.

 **"Yes, I am!"**

Lucario had to help me stand as I was winded from the sudden amount of Aura I had used. It wasn't good to use that much within a short time span; it could cause problems for the user. I let a smile break out, looking at Lucario's worried glance. My gaze turned to the Darmanitan and two Darumaka approached us, grateful for what they have done for them.

 **"Thank you for everything!"** Darmanitan thanked the group.

 **"We wouldn't have been able to do this without your help!"** Both Darumaka exclaimed at the same time.

Ash knelt down to the two Darumaka. "You guys, don't steal any more food from now on, okay?" He advised them, both replying with a sheepish grin.

With all that transpired, all of us went back to the Pokémon Center to get a good night's rest.

* * *

 **Place: Outskirts of Unnamed Town, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

"All right!" Ash cheered, arms stretching in the air, "Let's set off with spirit today!" We were now heading to the bridge we were at before.

"Everyone!" Nurse Joy's recognizable voice called out to us as she ran at us. We stopped as she caught her breath. Then she informed us, "I just wanted to tell you that the demolition of the clock tower was stopped."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Apparently, they're going to repair all of the decayed spots and keep it in the town. And, as a sign of gratitude for protecting the clock tower until now, they will make it habitable for Darmanitan and the two Darumaka as well." She clasped her hands together, smiling happily at the thought of what she said.

Cilan hummed, going into a mini Pokémon Connoisseur moment. "Both people and Pokémon can become happy. It's a mellow arrangement."

"Look!" Ash suddenly pointed up. The Darmanitan and the two Darumaka stood at the top of the clock tower, smiling and waving at us. Ash called out to them as the others wished them luck and happiness in their new home, hoping they'd all meet again someday. Before leaving, Ash said goodbye to Nurse Joy and went on our way.

* * *

 **Place: Somewhere in the Southeastern Unova** **Region**

A fair-skinned man with green eyes and long green messy hair tied into a low ponytail with a black and white hat on top watched the somewhat full moon in the sky. He wore a white, long-sleeved shirt with a black shirt under it, khaki pants with dark and light green shoes. His eyes reflected the twinkling stars in the black night. There was this feeling he couldn't stop coming. He didn't understand it but didn't discourage it. His instincts hadn't failed him before. He had gotten away this time but he wasn't sure the next time.

He hated that they would chase after him like this. However, he didn't want to be kept locked up. He needed to continue if he wanted to get there on time

There was a long path before after all.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I got a chapter on time! Did everyone have a good Halloween? I know I did~. Anyway, the contest is over, both of them; Luna is traveling with Ash for the time being and Luna's next Pokémon has been chosen. It was pretty obvious who it was going to be. It'll be appearing next chapter~!**

 **Random Question: Would you see Luna in a romantic relationship with one of the boys? If so, who and why? (If you must know why I am asking this, just out of pure curiosity.)**

 **Random Question 2: Who would be a good rival for Luna? Why? (Again, I am purely curious about what you think.)**

 **Next Chapter: Luna has found an injured Pokémon while she and her friends when they were near Luxuria Town and bumps into a mysterious stranger. She finally meets Ash's very talked about his rival, Trip, for the first time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
** **Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna**

 **Other: I've got some good news everyone~! Look down in the Author's Note below after you've read the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Bella- Hello to you again! I see where you come from with romantic relationships between Luna and the boys. Maybe I could have some crunch-type feelings but never go into detail on them. Now the rivals you said for Luna, I don't think they'd be good for Luna. Burgundy is Cilan's rival while Georgia is Iris's rival. I know they can have more than one rival but I think Trip, though is Ash's main rival in the B &W series, could be cool. It would be fascinating for Luna to battle Trip. Also, I don't know any author's personally but I do know some from talking to them over the years. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- I've looked at Yellow from the manga. They do seem similar, in more than one ways. I'll think on the idea but it might not happen so don't get your hopes up. Sorry. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Cody- You are back I see! Heh, you scared kids while trick-'n-tricking, some of my friends did the exact same thing. I did take off some parts of the chapters as they are run on and such. It didn't feel right. Don't worry about Snivy, there'll be more of him in the next few chapters, including this one as well. Your choices for Luna's rivals are pretty good; I like your reasons too. With the romantic relationships, I'm really going to be having any this time around unless enough people want it, its way later in the plot, and it'll most likely be just an un-required crush for one of the boys. Though I do like N and Luna together. Maybe this time I'll have them as really close friends and/or rivals. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Pokémon Battle Club**

* * *

 **Place: Rocky Area, Near Luxuria Town, B** **etween Striaton City and Nacrene City,** **Southeastern Unova** **Region**

I had grown tired of just walking around with the others. So after Iris had proposed to take a break, I went to explore a nearby small rocky terrain with some caves that were just promising to be explored. If I hadn't come back within an hour or two, I was to meet up with the others at the Battle Club stationed in the large town with colorful buildings called Luxuria Town. It had taken us two days to make it to where we were now but everyone was happy with the progress. There were new surprises met—Iris had a powerful, haughty Excadrill and I got to watch Cilan and Iris battle in hopes to train Axew—while traveling.

After the events involving the Darmanitan and the two Darumaka, nobody had said anything about me using my Aura. I could see the glance but they didn't say a thing so I put it to rest. As of now, Lucario and I were walking side by side, exploring the caves scattered around the small rocky terrain. "Do you see any of the caves you want to explore?" I asked, twirling around to look at him.

The Aura Pokémon stopped, looking around. He gave a shrug. **"It really doesn't matter, Luna. They all look the same to me."**

I gave him a bland look. "Really?"

He gave a nonchalant shrug. **"I don't really sense many Pokémon around here. Even if there were some, which there are, they're really deep into the caves. One's just there for the heck of it while there's a small group of Pokémon sleeping."**

"Then do yo-" As I was speaking there was a _BOOM_ sound coming from one of the caves followed by a scream. With one look between the both of us, we ran to where the scream. Just as we were about to get to one of the caves there was another _BOOM_ and smoke rose into the air, covering both of our visions. Lucario's paw had grabbed my hand, pulling me back just when multiple purple darts came in our direction. There were two shadows moving in the dust, one small while the other was much taller and larger.

As the dust cleared, the taller and larger shadow was a dark magenta Pokémon, standing with the front half of its body raised vertically off the ground with a smooth, dark gray underside. It had purple, long, slightly bent horns extended from its while with an identical pair of horns on its rear. It had teardrop-shaped rings of the same color mark each body segment, one on each side of its body. It even possessed four pairs of short, purple fore-claws on the body segments. It let out a hiss at the smaller Pokémon.

The smaller Pokémon was blue with black fur covering its head and neck, six purple spots encircling it, concealing everything but its mouth from view. The hair on the top of its head took the shape of a single small horn and had a short, seemingly bitten off, tail. It took a step back when it heard the threatening hiss.

Taking out a Pokédex, I held it up to the taller one. It said:

 _Scolipede, the Megapede Pokémon. Scolipede catches its opponents with great speed and attacks using horns on its head. Scolipede is highly aggressive and will not give up until victorious._

Then it said when the Pokédex was pointed at:

 _Deino, the Irate Pokémon. Because Deino never stops biting anything it can, it is dangerous to approach without taking precautions._

Lucario stood in front of me, making sure I would be out of harm's way. I could only stare when I saw the Scolipede dive at the Deino with vicious intent, releasing a spray of multiple purple darts from its mouth at the hurt Irate Pokémon. It was able to move back in time but when more purple darts came at it once more, it was hit in the side. It slid back, whipping around before it lowered its head and charged, trying to slam its head into the opponent but was batted away like a ball by Scolipede's now enlarged glowing faint red horn.

The battle went on some more until I couldn't take it anymore as the Scolipede was beating Deino, even when it was on the ground, bruised. "Lucario!"

 **"Right!"** He knew what to do. Dashing forward, standing in front of a shocked Deino and a hissing Scolipede, he opened his mouth and a light purple orb surrounded in black and purple circles appeared inside it. He then fired a beam of black and purple circles from the orb inside his mouth at Scolipede. The attack hit the Megapede Pokémon at point blank range, right in the head. This was my chance to grab the still shell-shocked Deino. Lucario held out his hands and created a light green bone of energy he used to distract the large Scolipede while I was able to get away with Deino.

* * *

 **Place:** **Luxuria Town** **Pokémon Center, Somewhere in Luxuria Town,** **B** **etween Striaton City and Nacrene City,** **Southeastern Unova** **Region**

I had arrived at the Pokémon Center in record time, calling out Nurse Joy's name. The pink-haired woman came quickly with an Audino reeling in with a bed right behind the Human. Deino was placed on the bed and taken to the back watching both Human and Pokémon go with it. After a few moments, Nurse Joy came back, a small smile on her lips and said, "We will take care of Deino so there'll be nothing to worry about. Why not come back later to check on it?"

"Thank you," was all I could say. I bowed my head slightly to her, watching her walk about into the back to where Deino was. I waited until her back vanished before I went to leave, giving a last worried glance before I left though the sliding glass doors. Walking away, I went somewhere I would be able to find Lucario. I was worried for him. He had yet to come back after he had used himself as a distraction for me to get Deino away.

With the thoughts in my head whirling around, I wasn't watching where I was going before I had collided in to something... someone and fell backward. "Oomph." I let out, landing on my butt. I looked up, squinting my eyes when the light from the sun rays hit them as a hand with three squares as bracelets were held out to me.

"You alright?" A boy's voice asked. I blinked a few times, nodding, before taking the hand that pulled me up.

 _Fire!_

 _Ruined castle!_

 _A dethroned king!_

 _White wings flaring out!_

 _Fly away!_

"I'm fine. Thank you," I answered after brushing some dirt off my butt. Blinking once, the sudden images were gone as soon as they appeared; I got a better look at the green eyes that were almost covered by a black and white hat that sat on top green hair tied in a ponytail. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It was my fault that happen," he apologized, his head dipping so the rim of his hat covered his eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something when Lucario's voice echoed some odd feet away, calling out, **"Luna!"**

I gave a quick goodbye to the boy, someone I was likely to not see again, never seeing his calculating and shocked wide eyes following my movements, and went to my Pokémon. "Lucario~! Were you able to get away? Are you all right? Do you need healing? Need to go to the Pokémon Center?" I shot question after question as I fretted over him.

He let out a chuckle, waving his paw to show he was alright. **"I am fine, Luna, no need to go all mother hen on me."**

My cheeks puffed out, armed crossed, looking away. "I was just worried..." I huffed, smiling slightly when I heard Lucario chuckle again.

His eyes grew serious when he asked, **"How is the Deino doing?"**

We began to walk again, heading to the Pokémon Battle Club. "Deino is being heal. It is unsure how long Nurse Joy will take as was hurt really bad when you brought Deino in. We are going to check later this evening."

 **"That bad then..."** He sighed. Before I could ask what he did with the Scolipede, he explained knowing I was going to ask, **"The Scolipede will not be bothering anyone for a long time."** His lips were sealed after that.

* * *

 **Place:** **Pokémon Battle Club, Somewhere in Luxuria Town,** **B** **etween Striaton City and Nacrene City,** **Southeastern Unova** **Region**

The elderly man named Don George, the man who ran the town's Pokémon Battle Club, showed me the way to where Ash and the others were. He had a brilliant yet so simple blue Aura. He seemed to have cousins, many of them, that ran all of Unova's Battle Club. He even showed me his family picture: the Don George from Accumula Town stood at the back row, while he himself was in a half-squat position in the front row, all surrounded by similar looking Don Georges in different poses.

So many Don Georges...

Ash was apparently battling some trainer he had met, Trip I believed, and battled his first battle. Right when we entered, Ash had yelled out, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Yellow sparks appeared around Pikachu's tail and cheeks as it released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at the flying opponent, who was able to dodge. It was gray with lighter gray and black markings with yellow eyes and beak. There were dark pink markings that curved back over the eyes with a black tuft of two feathers on its head and a petal-like arrangement of feathers on the nape of its neck. Each pink foot had black talons and it possessed a black tipped, long feathery, tail.

I walked to where Cilan and Iris were while taking out my Pokédex. I pointed it at the avian Pokémon. It had said:

 _Tranquill, the Wild Pigeon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pidove. It is believed that a peaceful place without conflict exists deep in the forest where Tranquill live._

"Gah!" Cilan gasped out when he whipped his head around to look at me.

Iris had jumped a few feet in the air, maybe losing a few years of her life by how high it was. "Luna, don't do that~," she whined, getting over her sudden surprise.

"Hi," I greeted. "So... Is that Trip?" I asked, looking at the boy with dirty blonde hair with ice blue eyes. He wore a violet undershirt, and an orange jacket over a dark-gray hooded sweater, and a black waist-belt. He also wore white pants with black and white tennis shoes.

"Wow, so it's really able to use Electrical moves," he noted before he ordered his Tranquill, "Use Work Up again!" Tranquill's body momentarily became surrounded by a light red aura, raising its attack powers. When it was about to attack, the light red aura flashed around its body once again. The Flying Pokémon attacked Pikachu from the front before coming around from behind, diving down before it flapped its wings once. Once it did, it moved so fast it became a blur and slammed into Pikachu twice. Pikachu fell to the ground, laying down, but he picked himself up.

"Yup, that's Trip," Cilan answered. We watched the battle still go on.

"Who is winning?"

"Trip is. He beat Oshawott and Tepig with his Tranquill, so Ash is done two Pokémon and on to his third." Iris pointed out this time.

I couldn't help but frown at that as Trip commanded Tranquill to once again, use Aerial Ace. The Wild Pigeon Pokémon dived down before flapping its wings once. Once it did, it moved so fast enough it become a blur and slammed into Pikachu once. As Pikachu took the hit once, it grabbed onto Tranquill's feet as it flew by. That sent both Pokémon crashing into the ground. Spinning, Pikachu swings Tranquill into the air and out of control. Pikachu immediately powered up as it ran at the opponent. Its body then became surrounded by golden electricity, becoming black and white, and it tackled the opponent while it was surrounded by yellow sparks of electricity. It scored a direct hit, as both landed, Tranquill was left knocked out and unable to battle allowing Pikachu to win this round.

"Tranquill is unable to battle. Pikachu wins," Don George announced.

"Yes!" Iris cheered, pumping a hand up in the air. Axew shouted with joy, popping from Iris large hair.

"Well done," Cilan complimented, nodding with a carefree hum.

While Ash and Pikachu were savoring their victory, telling how different Pikachu was from the battle at Nuvema Town, Trip sent out his next Pokémon, a green Pokémon that looked a lot like Snivy. It was slim with a creamy underside and narrow red eyes. It had a yellow V-shaped structure that started at its chest that extended behind its shoulders with short limbs and a small crest protruding from the back of its head. There were three palmate leaves that grew along its back and tail.

I took out my Pokédex, pointing it at the interesting Pokémon. It said:

 _Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snivy. Servine whips its opponents with vines, and dodges their attacks by hiding in the shadows of thick foliage._

Putting it away, I muttered under my breath is awe, "So that's what Snivy would look like..."

 **"Just looks like a bigger brat to me,"** Lucario grumbled under his breath. I snorted at him, bopping him lightly on the head. **"Shut up..."** He looked away, grumbling to himself incoherently.

Soon enough the battle began between both trainers and Pokémon; Pikachu was ready to fight again, but lost to the Grass Type Pokémon by Leaf Tornado, getting spun in a large light green, green and dark green tornado with glowing light green leaves inside it. As the tornado landed, it smashed Pikachu onto the ground and caused him to lie flat on its belly. Though dazed, Pikachu had gotten up again and used Bolt Tackle while Servine had side-stepped it and scored a direct hit against Pikachu using Cut, taking him out of the battle. Servine won in the end.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Servine wins," Don George announced, raising his arm to the Grass Type Pokémon.

"Are you still intending to continue?" Trip asked Ash as he lifted up Pikachu and glared at the other trainer who in returned smirked, he remarked, "You have two Pokémon left, I have four. It might as well be decided who'll win and who'll lose."

I didn't like how Trip was talking to Ash but I held my tongue. I knew the boy could hold his own.

"That's not true! We definitely won't give up until the end. The battle isn't over yet, Trip!" Ash raised his voice, Pikachu agreeing with its trainer. "Alright, Snivy I choose you!" Ash's own Snivy came out. The battle between both Grass Type Pokémon was a wonder to watch, with the moves Snivy would learn and some tactics I might be able to use in the future. So watching this battle was fruitful in the end; on the other hand, Servine had lost against Snivy. Ash did make a point that evolving a Pokémon just didn't make it automatically stronger.

Ash had made Snivy use Attract on the male Pokémon and with a series of Vine Whips and a well-aimed Leaf Blade from behind, Servine succumbed to Snivy's attacks and fainted, leaving Trip with three Pokémon left.

"Servine is unable to battle. Snivy wins," Don George announced, raising his arm to Snivy.

"All right! Well done, Snivy" Ash pumped his arm in the air, "That was a great job!"

 **"Ho-ray! Ho-ray! We did it. You did it, Snivy!"** Pikachu pumped his fists in the air a few times, jumping with joy. Snivy gave both of them a wide smile, her leafy limbs on her hips.

"That was an unexpected development," Trip admitted, recalling Servine to its Poké Ball. "I never thought it knew Attract..."

Ash bent down, taking out a red and white ball. "Time to switch players. Take a rest, Snivy." Pressing the button, he recalled his Snivy. "Now you have three left," he told Trip. "We're catching up"

"I wonder about that!" Trip took out another Poké Ball. He called out, sending his third Pokémon out, "Go, Frillish!" His Pokémon was blue with a round head with a crown-like tuft, and five tentacle-like smooth appendages. It has oval, red eyes with white pupils with blue sclera and a straight eyelash on each eye, and a wavy collar around its neck. On the top of its head was a triangular crown. It appeared to be frowning.

I checked my Pokédex as per usual, it spoke:

 _Frillish, the Floating Pokémon. Frillish can constrict its foes using its veil-like tentacles and numb them with poison. It is said to live in dens some five miles below sea level._

Ash had called out his Pidove and commanded it to use Air Cutter. Pidove waved its wings in an 'X' like motion and a light blue 'X' shaped energy was released from the tip of its wings at Frillish's only to be blocked by the Floating Pokémon turquoise force field that was held out the bottoms of its tentacles facing forward that surrounded its blue body. Frillish then had its tentacles in front of its body and formed a light blue ball of energy in between them. It then pushed the ball with its tentacles, slightly making it smaller and threw the orb at the Tiny Pigeon Pokémon, causing her to be trapped in a large sphere made of water. As she struggled to breathe, the sphere of water suddenly started to vibrate, swirling around from all sides, before exploding, sending her flying towards a window and causing her to faint.

"Pidove is unable to battle. Frillish wins," Don George declared.

"The Frillish is powerful. It way it fights makes me feel its sharp flavor," I heard Cilan say.

"He only has one left then..." I concluded. Cilan nodded, sighing, as Ash had called Pidove back to its Poké Ball before he sent out Snivy. She let out a pair of green vines the same color as her skin, trying to strike Frillish. The vine attack managed to hit Frillish but the shocking thing was that Snivy had seemed to have a curse of some sort and was emitting a dark bluish-purple aura. Blinking a few times, I knew what had been used on Snivy, though not an attack, it was Frillish's Cursed Body Ability. The Cursed Body Ability caused any physical attacks used against Frillish to become disabled. Basically the move, Vine Whip, that Snivy had used, could no longer be used inflicted the damage onto Frillish.

Iris had wrongfully lambasted Ash for being ignorant and how childish it was for him for not knowing the basics before I had snapped at her. "Iris, shut up! There's no need to criticize Ash like that. He actually knows about Pokémon more so than you. He has been to other Regions and this is his first time in Unova. He won't know every single Pokémon here within two weeks of being here! So shut that trap of yours and watch the battle. Is that understood?"

Okay... Maybe I could have worded that better but Iris had to understand that she couldn't call Ash childish all the time. I had talked to the boy and asked if he had visited other Regions before other than his home Region, Kanto, and he had. Quite a few actually.

I ignored the gaping Iris and the shocked Cilan in favor for the current and final battle.

Snivy had jumped into the air as multiple glowing green leaves started spinning around her body. Snivy then fired the leaves at Frillish but it was blocked, once more, by a turquoise force field that surrounded its blue body. Followed by that, Frillish's eyes were surrounded in a purple aura before that aura was replaced with a bright pink glow and Frillish's body glows pale pink. Frillish then held out its tentacles and waved both of them up and down in a fast-paced hypnotic pattern. It fired purple waves at Snivy, causing her body to be outlined in light purple and lose balance. Then Snivy fell to the ground on her knees. Frillish celebrated its achievement, swaying back and forth before a barrage of multiple glowing green leaves were fired at it, catching the Pokémon by surprise.

Immediately, Snivy winked and released several pink hearts that surrounded the opponent. The hearts then circled around and shrunk into the opponent's body but Frillish evaded it, jumping away at the time when the several pink hearts were supposed to hit it.

As the Grass Snake Pokémon spun, the leaf at the end at the end of its tail became surrounded by a wavy light green aura. Snivy then slashed with its tail at Frillish but, unfortunately, wasn't enough to take Frillish out and even worse, Snivy was hit with Cursed Body again that blocked Leaf Blade from being used on it. Frillish had its tentacles in front of its body and formed a light blue ball of energy in between them, pushing the ball with its tentacles, making it smaller before throwing the orb at Snivy, causing her to be trapped in a large sphere made of water. As she struggled to breathe, the sphere of water suddenly started to vibrate, swirling around from all sides, before exploding. Snivy was flung out onto the field, confused.

Taking advantage of the situation, Frillish's eyes glowed purple and light red as it held its tentacles up in the air. Multiple beams of black energy outlined in dark purple emerged from the tips of both of Frillish's tentacles and floated into the air above it, the black energy meeting each other. Once it did, Frillish lowered its tentacles and the trailing black energy disappeared from its tentacles. The black energy combined to form into a round black ball of energy with multiple branches of black energy coming off it. In the middle of the black energy, an eye with a red iris and an indigo sclera formed and opened. The eye then releases multiple light blue, magenta and dark blue rings of energy at Snivy, who, already confused, took double the damage. Snivy's eyes glowed eerily gray before she couldn't take it anymore, and fainted.

"Snivy is unable to battle. Frillish wins. Therefore, the winner is Trip!" Don George declared as the battle came to an end.

Ash kneeled down next to Snivy, asking if she was alright when she was recalled by her Trainer. "Get a long rest," he told her Poké Ball.

"Pikachu and Snivy are so-so, but the other Pokémon are hopeless cases. As are you as a Trainer," Trip taunted as he placed his hands in the pockets of his orange jacket. I raised an eyebrow. Wasn't that a little harsh to say? A Trainer didn't have to win every battle after all. No one was perfect; even I knew that.

"What was that!?" Ash had an angry gleam in his eyes.

Trip turned to Don George. "I'm sorry for troubling you." Trip said, bowing slightly to the elder man. "Well then, please excuse me." As Trip was about to take his leave, Ash had called out his name and challenged him to another battle in the future, to which Trip promised to consider.

"We'll see. Battles are the basics of being a Trainer, after all," the other boy said, the door closing behind him.

We went up to Ash, both Iris and Cilan trying to console the somewhat harsh loss but he wasn't at all disappointed. "I'm not depressed at all." He was even more fired up than before. "I can't keep losing to Trip! I'll train a lot more and become stronger!"

When I felt a tug to my detached forest green sleeve as my wing-like adornments perked up to look at Lucario. **"We need to check on the Deino, remember?"**

"Ah!" I gasped out. "I had forgotten..." This had gotten the other, their gaze questioning and confused. "I'll be back, so wait for me here!" I shouted to them as I raced out of the Luxuria Town Pokémon Battle Club.

* * *

 **Place:** **Luxuria Town** **Pokémon Center, Somewhere in Luxuria Town,** **B** **etween Striaton City and Nacrene City,** **Southeastern Unova** **Region**

Arriving at the Pokémon Center in record time, I let out a pant, my hand on the counter as Nurse Joy greeted me. "Hello Luna. Do you need some water?" she asked after a moment.

Lucario's was patting my back slowly. **"Breathe, Luna, breathe."**

I waved my hand, holding up a finger for her to wait a moment, straightening myself, before I could finally speak, "Hello Nurse Joy. Thank you for the offer but I'm fine."

"Okay then," she let out a small giggle, "Are you here to see Deino?"

"Yes, I am. How is it doing?" I replied to her question as I was brought to the healing bay area where they kept sick or injured Pokémon of all kinds.

"Deino is all healed. It was a good thing when you did bring her in. She was hurt badly. Any longer and it could have been deadly. It has been kept asleep for now so there wouldn't be a ruckus and no one got hurt. It's woken up recently actually..." Nurse Joy trailed off, leading the way before I saw what she was talking about. Deino, awake and looking much, much better than before, was sitting on a bed in the far corner of the healing bay area, an Audino was trying to feed it but the Irate Pokémon refused to take anything the Audino was trying to feed it. Nurse Joy gave a tired sigh. "As you can see now, Deino isn't taking any food we give it. Maybe you can help..."

"I'll see what I can do," I said as we stopped in front of the bed when Deino saw me. Both Pokémon went still before Deino stood up on the bed, walking to me before sitting down on the other edge as it sat back down to stare at me.

Stare?

How?

It didn't have any eyes... Right?

Lucario tensed up beside me, red eyes narrowing. I placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking my head to calm him down. He did, but only a little. I turned to look back at the Deino. Nurse Joy and the Audino, after leaving the food it was trying to get the Deino to eat, left.

"Hello, Deino," I said softly.

 **"You were the one who saved me,"** the Pokémon, female as it sounded, stated simply.

"I did."

She glanced at Lucario. **"You did as well."** The said Pokémon grunted. **"Why?"**

"It's simple," I began, "You were in trouble and I didn't want to see you hurt anymore."

 **"I see."** Deino stayed silent for a moment, head tilted as she thought of something. **"What of the Scolipede?"** Her voice betrayed her curiosity.

"You'd have to ask Lucario about that. He took care of it while I got you to the Pokémon Center." I nudged him with my shoulder, smirking at him.

 **"There is nothing to worry about the** **Scolipede. It won't be hurting anyone or any Pokémon anytime soon,** " Lucario responded, leaving no room for any more information.

Deino nodded before turning back to me. **"Thank you."**

"There's no need for thanks, Deino. I was just doing what I thought was right."

 **"Still, I want to thank you. Not many Humans would do that..."**

I held up my hand to stop her from blabbing away. I said, "There is nothing that you need to do, Deino, so I will take your thanks. It's all I need." She hummed but didn't say much else. I glanced at Lucario when he handed me a few berries. Getting the message, I took the berries and turned to Deino. "Will you eat now, please?" I held an Oran Berry with one hand, out in front of Deino, while the others were in my other arm.

Deino looked down at the blueberry in the palm of my hand before she inched forward and opened her mouth. She sat back down, eating slowly. I gave her a smile, happy she took it. I placed the other berries I had with me. Lucario had placed some berries there as well after grabbing some more. After eating all of them, Deino asked, **"What are you going to do now?"**

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

 **"What will you do with me?"** She repeated, elaborating further on when she saw it, **"You saved me so my life is in your hands. You are able to do whatever you want to me."**

"Are you sure?"

 **"I am."**

This was different... I didn't expect Deino to be like this. Peeking at Lucario, he gave me a look that this was all on me. I was to decide on what to do. Deino wasn't pushing it either. Taking a deep breath, I said, "Alright, there are two ways you can go back to the cave area or you can come with me." I held out a Poké Ball and placed it on the bed. "This is your choice, Deino. I won't force you."

 **"I..."**

* * *

 **Place: Outskirts of Luxuria Town,** **B** **etween Striaton City and Nacrene City,** **Southeastern Unova** **Region**

"Ash! Cilan! Iris!" I yelled out to them, running to where they were on the outskirts of town. We began walking as I got to their side, Cilan on my right, while Iris was on his left and Ash, was on her right. Lucario was on my left side. "Thanks for waiting for me."

"So, what was it that you had to do, Luna?" Ash asked, excited about learning something new.

"That is something I'd like to know as well," Cilan chipped in, looking over at me. Iris puffed her cheeks out, still angered from what I said before, arms crossed over her chest, but I could see she was listening in with the same curiosity as Ash.

I gave them all a smile, a hand subconsciously rubbing against the three used Poké Balls. "That's for me to know and you to find out!" I ran up ahead, laughing as they shouted for me.

"Hey! Tell me!" Ash yelled, running after me.

"Hey!" Iris started to run after Ash. "Don't leave me behind."

"Wait for me!" Cilan called out, his hand in front of him.

I could only laugh happily.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I've got some good news everyone~! I've finally found a car! It's a red 1998 Toyota Camry~! It'll get me from point A to point B and that what basically matters right now. It'll get better later on. Anyway, how did you think of the chapter? Luna got another Pokémon and, this time, around she'll be getting more Pokémon than before. I'll make sure of that. Not too many, though. Can't make it that easy now, can I? I'll be holding the next Pokémon poll in new few chapters, maybe 10 or so... Depend on how I feel. So what did you think? Review.**

 **Random Question: What do you think of Luna's relationship with Lucario? What do you want to see happen between them?**

 **Next Chapter: There are always different ways to meet new people. Some more... destructive than others.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
** **Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna**

 **Other: Nothing here but I got a new phone for my birthday from my Mom~!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **AWPlays- I like it went people can actually image what's going on when I write, especially when I make the battles between Pokémon. Lucario does already know Aura Sphere so that's taken care of. Now with Luna's Aura ability, she is able to see the Aura's of people but not Pokémon to help her identify them. Her bangs cover her eyesight more or less so she uses her Aura ability to help see what's in front of her if she can't see through the bangs. The Auras are not really connected to the personality more so it's to help her see. Also, she is able to enhance Lucario's Aura in a way but not much. This is the bottom line of her Aura ability but there are more to come with her ability. I haven't fully decided on what else Luna's Aura ability should do. So if you have any suggestion, say it~! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **bella- There are different ways to describe what a Pokémon poll is. My Pokémon poll is I have a few selected Pokémon, with some requirements involved, that you can vote on and then I can see which one that can be sure which Pokémon Luna gets next. The next one will be up soon so you can see it. I am female and am a Senior in High School. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **The One They Call Bianca**

* * *

 **Place: Dirt Path, Along the River Side, Forest Area,** **B** **etween Striaton City and Nacrene City,** **Southeastern Unova** **Region**

nother few days passed as we traveled along the riverside of a nice forest, a breeze rattling the leaves gently to give us a good mid-morning. It was eventful to say the least. Cilan had gotten a new Pokémon, a small Dwebble, after helping to get its rock home back from three other Dwebble bullies, and I even got to see what it was like to be in a kindergarten classroom. Though after protecting the children, Ash had even received a Pokémon Egg from Karena, the caretaker and teacher of the class, for helping to protect the children. It was bright yellow with orange spotted markings. I wondered which Pokémon it was going to be.

For now, though, we were continuing our journey to Nacrene City for the second Gym Battle. We were walking that day, not much talking was done, so we could enjoy the sound of the outdoors. Ash and Iris were in the front while Cilan walked on my left, somewhat behind Iris, and Lucario stayed to my right.

"Hey, hey!" A girl's voice was heard. We all stopped, turning around to see the girl had short blonde, poofy hair and green eyes. She wore a green beret with a horizontal white stripe, a long white dress, an orange V-neck tank-top over the dress, orange stockings, and flat yellow ballet pumps. She had a green messenger bag over her left shoulder. Waving to us, she wore a white plain bracelet on the right, calling out to us, "Wait, wait!"

Stepping on a rock, she fumbled to us. "Wah, out of the way!" Iris had jumped back, as Lucario grabbed my hand to pull me out of the oncoming girl. She fell, knocking Ash and Cilan into the river right next to us.

Walking over to the girl, I held out a hand. "You alright?"

Her eyes sparkled slightly, nodding. "Ah." She took the hand, pulling herself up with my help. "Thank you so much!" As I was helping her up, the two boys gasped and rose from the water.

A little bit later, a small fire was built for Cilan and Ash to dry themselves and their clothes off. The blonde kept on bowing to them, repeatedly apologizing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" She held a look of shame. "I'm so sorry, I can't tell you how sorry I am!"

"I-It's all right…" Cilan tried to stop her from bowing again while she was still in mid-bow.

"There's no problem at being who you are. Everyone stumbles now and then," I reassured her; that ashamed look she had vanished instantly as a bright smile appeared in its place.

She turned to Ash. "The thing is, I've got something for you, Ash," she said. The boy gave her a questioning look. Walking over to him, she showed them a pink Xtransceiver on the white band. "Hey, hey, look at this! Look at this!" She turned on her Xtransceiver and Professor Juniper showed up on the screen

I peeked over her shoulder while Cilan looked on from the right and Iris between Ash and Cilan.

"Professor Juniper," greeted cheerily.

"Hi, Ash! How are you?" Professor Juniper asked, grinning, "Are the Gym matches going nicely?"

"Yes. I've got one badge," he answered, nodding at his accomplishment. "Even Luna got one! You should have seen her! She was amazing for her first Gym Battle ever!"

"Wonderful! I expected nothing less from you two! About those badges…" She gave a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry… I forgot to give you a badge case. And Luna's, too, after everything that had happened that day I forgot." Her expression changed back to normal. "Please take it. I gave both of them to Bianca."

Bianca had turned off her Xtransceiver, her arms whipping around and clasping, relaxed, behind her back. "That Bianca is me! Nice to meet you," she officially introduced herself, waving to us four.

Iris had jumped forward, cheerful. "I'm Iris."

"I'm Cilan." Cilan bowed to the blonde girl. "I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur."

Bianca's grin grew even wider. "Well then, I'll give you the Badge cases right away!" Opening her purse, she went through it, trying to look for the Badge cases. "Huh? What, what?" Her face grew worried as she struggled to find it. "I could have sworn I put it in here…"

After a while, with both the boys and their clothes finally died off and were almost done getting dressed was when she found Badge cases.

"Um, the Badge cases…" Ash began before blinked rapidly when Bianca declared she had found them. She pulled out one that was black and blue and another that was white, instead of where the blue was, and black. Each had a strange Poké Ball symbol outlined in yellow on them. Both of them were dirty. Upon closing it on her face, Bianca let out a cough.

"They're covered in dust," Iris pointed out.

Bianca blew the dust, only a little dirt coming off. She handed the blue and black Badge case to Ash. "Here." After Ash took his case, she gave me the white and black one. "And there you go." She gave me a small smile.

Flipping it open, there were small imprints respective for each Gym Badge. I gave it to Lucario to hold on to while I searched for the Trio Badge in my bag. After finding it, I took the case and placed the Trio Badge inside.

I let out a smile, closing the case, holding it out in front of me and spinning happily. "Amazing." I stopped spinning to look at Lucario. "Isn't it, Lucario?"

 **"It is."** Lucario blinked before looking up at the trees above us. Eyes moving, I looked to see a few leaves move. So we had another guest with us then.

I looked back over at the group to see Ash handing over his Badge Case over to Bianca after she had asked to see it. Just as it was placed in her hands, a Pokémon swooped down and took the Badge case.

"Huh?" Everyone could only blink owlishly before they realized what had happened.

"Ah, my Badge!" Ash cried out, giving chase after the thieving Pokémon. "Wait!"

"Hey!" Iris called to Ash.

After the thieving Pokémon had jumped over some rocks and a log, Pikachu ran even faster to chase up. I had sent Lucario after the yellow Mouse Pokémon and all three Pokémon vanished up ahead.

Ash heaved his breath, stopping at the uprooted log. After catching his breath, he commented, "I can't believe how fast that Pokémon is!" We caught up behind him.

"I guess that means that little one is quite good!" Bianca gave a gleeful chuckle.

"Sheesh... This isn't the time to smile, you know," Iris complained.

"But I've never seen such a nimble Pokémon, so I got psyched!" She turned to Iris, looming over her as she grew closer to her.

"What an unusual person..." Cilan muttered to himself.

"If you guys keep on talking we're never going to catch the thieving Pokémon!" I said, using one hand to jump over the log, swinging my legs together over the lopsided piece of wood. "Keep on talking if you want, but I'm going on ahead!" I ran off before they could say a thing. Their talking was starting to get too long. We might never get the Badge case then!

 **"Luna!"** I heard Lucario yell. **"Over here!"**

Following his voice, I looked through some bushes next to Lucario to see the Pokémon set down Ash's Badge case. The Pokémon was gray and furry with scruffs of fur on its head and neck. It had large ears with red insides partly covered by tufts of fur. Big brown eyes eyed the dirt on the case with disgust. Its long and particularly furry tail started to rub the Badge case.

"Ah, my Badge case!" Ash hissed out as he and the others appeared beside me.

Taking out my Pokédex, I pointed it at the cleaning Pokémon. It said:

 _Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokémon. Minccino loves shiny things and will use its tail as a brush to clean any objects that are dirty._

Bianca let out a silent squeal, saying how cute Minccino was. "It's perfect for someone as lazy as me!" Bianca admitted un-shamefully. Just as Ash was about to go get his case back, he was pushed back by Bianca, who couldn't hold her excitement in anymore, heading out to capture the Chinchilla Pokémon. "I've decided I'll get it!" She declared, taking out a Poké Ball.

"Hay!"

"I can't believe how wayward she is," Cilan muttered, sighing.

"Isn't she just selfish?" Iris asked.

Minccino's brown eyes glared at the girl as it grabbed the Badge case with an open mouth, enclosing its mouth around it, its small rounded legs bent down.

"All right, the battle. Pignite!" Bianca threw the Poké Ball and out came a chubby orange Pokémon with brown bands around its shoulders, sides, belly, hands, and from the back of its head down its snout. Yellow bands encircled its wrists and swirled yellow designs bulge from its chest. It had a red pig-like nose, pointed ears, and a curled tail with a tuft of fur at the tip.

Cilan had said it was the evolved version of Tepig. Taking out my Pokédex, I scanned it. It had said:

 _Pignite, the Fire Pig Pokémon and the evolved form of Tepig. Pignite's food converts into fuel for the flame that burns in its stomach, and when fuel burns in its stomach, its speed increases._

"Pignite, use Tackle on Minccino!" Bianca commanded excitedly. Pignite charged at Minccino, jumping into the air. Just as the Fire Pig Pokémon tried to land on top of the Chinchilla Pokémon, it swiftly dodged. Pignite landed on its stomach, tumbling into the bushes. Minccino landed, tail flipped up in the air. Pignite jumped out of the green foliage, flipping before it landed behind the gray Pokémon. Pignite repeatedly stomped on the ground until a cloud of dust covered its body. Then, it emerged from the cloud while surrounded by an orb of red-yellow flames. While it did collide with its opponent, Minccino barely took any damage

It climbed up a tree and onto a branch, setting the Badge case down on the branch beside it. It glared down at Bianca and Pignite. Just as Pignite was about to use Flame charge again, both of Minccino's ears rolled down before it took a deep breath and shouted loudly. As it did, the inside of its mouth glowed white. A beam of wind with turquoise rings inside it came out from Minccino's mouth and hit Pignite. The said Pokémon tried to cover its ears and did see Minccino's ears roll up and open, jumping down at it on its back.

Black eyes snapped open as it looked at the smiling Chinchilla Pokémon and tickled its opponent's armpit with its tail, rendering it useless.

"Pignite, return!" Bianca recalled her Pokémon, causing the unexpected event to shock Minccino who had fallen to the ground. Bianca cradled Pignite's Poké Ball with both hands, still, if not, more excited than before. "What, what? That Minccino is truly amazing despite being so small! Now I want to get it even more!"

Ash ran up beside her. "I'll get my badge back by myself, after all!" He looked at the yellow Pokémon on his shoulder. "I need you, Pikachu!"

The said Pokémon jumped down, demanding the self-cleaning Minccino, **"Give me back my Human's Badge case!"**

But then Oshawott came out on its own, standing and pushing the other Pokémon back. **"Don't worry! I'll take care of it all!"**

 **"Huh?"**

"What, what? Do Ash's Pokémon come out on their own?" Bianca excitedly declared when Iris tried to say something, "Wow, that's so funny!"

Lucario could only face palm... face paw?... and muttered, "Pokémon..." Didn't that mean to all Pokémon or just Oshawott?

* * *

 **Place: Dirt Path, Forest Area,** **B** **etween Striaton City and Nacrene City,** **Southeastern Unova** **Region**

We had all agreed—well more like Ash being pushed into it and we followed his lead as we had nothing else to do at that moment—to help Bianca get Minccino and get Ash's Badge case after it ran away with the said Badge case when it had used Double Slap on Oshawott, defeating the Water Type Pokémon.

We had been searching as a group for the missing Pokémon and Ash's Badge case, but to no avail, the Minccino didn't come out. It was then decided that we split up looking for the Chinchilla Pokémon. Iris and Ash went one way whole I was pulled along by Cilan to go with Bianca. I didn't understand why Ash didn't go with Cilan while I could have gone by myself. I won't be alone. I had Lucario and my other Pokémon with me.

I had asked Cilan about it but he just chuckled unsure how to explain it. I dropped it then. And besides Bianca had 'asked' Ash to help her personally, not me. The girl didn't seem to mind either way nor did Ash.

Now, Bianca had come up with an idea. She turned to the Pokémon Connoisseur. "Hey, hey! Don't you have any sparkling pot or tableware?"

"Huh? Something sparkling?" Cilan blinked for a moment before it dawned on him. Taking off his bag and searching through it, he gave the girl clean spoon. "How about this?"

Snatching it out of his hand, Bianca grinned. "Yeah, this is good!" She bent down to the ground. "Now, let's do this..." She got the spoon dirty.

"Ah! I went through the trouble of polishing it!" Cilan tried to reach out for the spoon but couldn't as Bianca wouldn't let him.

"I get it!" I realized. "With the spoon dirty, Minccino will be lured and have the urge to clean it! It can't resist cleaning dirty things!"

"Precisely!" She chirped while using a stick, a rope, and a pan, to put over the dirty spoon. We hid in the bushes near the trap laid out by Bianca, herself holding the rope that was tied to the stick that held up the pan.

"My precious tableware..." Cilan held a depressed look. His Aura had changed slightly, darkening at the edges.

"Cilan," I muttered his, droopy eyes glanced at me, "If you want, I can help clean your tableware when this is over." I offered. Hopefully, this would help. I didn't like to see my friend's Aura change.

It did. Cilan perked up, grinning from ear to ear as he took the offer. If it was even possible, I could have sworn that Cilan could have grown puppy ears and a wagging puppy tail if he could.

Just as Bianca shut up, the bushes near the trap had rattled. Out came Minccino's head. Minccino walked on all fours, slowly and cautiously, to the dirty spoon, even giving it a sniff, until it deiced that it would clean the dirty spoon.

"Now!" Bianca pulled the rope, taking the stick with it, which dropped the pan on Minccino. "All right, all right! I caught it!" The pan rattled for a moment before it was lifted; all was seen was the captured Pokémon's feet. It started to walk away with the pan over its head. Bianca was the first to get up and follow after it. "Ah, wait, Minccino!"

"My cloche and spoon..." Cilan muttered, even more depressed, shoulders slouched.

Letting out a sigh, I grabbed his arm and started to chase after Bianca. "C'mon..." I looked over to Lucario. "You go and get Ash and Iris and then meet back up with us."

Lucario stood abruptly. **"Will you be alright by yourself?"** Sometimes he was a little too overprotective.

"Yes, now go!" I hissed out before pulling the depressed Cilan away from Lucario. He moved on after a moment of silence, eyes slightly narrowed.

* * *

 **Place: Steam, Forest Area,** **B** **etween Striaton City and Nacrene City,** **Southeastern Unova** **Region**

Bianca, Cilan, and I were hiding behind some rocks after seeing Minccino on a tree branch cleaning the dirty spoon with its tail.

"There it is." Cilan pointed out. "It's Minccino. Ash's Badge case and my tableware are there!"

"I'll take care of this," I said before Bianca could suggest something. She gave a defeated look to me which I ignored.

"I'll leave everything to you then," she muttered.

I jumped onto the rocks, taking out a Poké Ball. "Snivy, I need your help." After I pushed the white button, Snivy came out and alerted Minccino. Said Pokémon jumped down on the rocky floor below. There was a small stream between us.

"She had other Pokémon?" Bianca commented, actually surprised.

"Yeah, Lucario is her main partner, though."

I tuned out their conversation in favor of the upcoming battle. "Can you do it?"

Snivy scoffed, **"Of course I can! What do you think I'm made of? Glass?"**

"I only wanted to make sure..." I murmured. Letting out a sigh, I commanded, "Vine Whip!"

Two small pale yellow lights flashed where the yellow collar and Snivy's green skin met as a pair of green vines came out from in between them. Snivy then jumped forward, trying to strike at Minccino. Said Pokémon danced around the vines, using the tree it had been on before as a shield, before coming around and winking at the opponent, causing multiple pink hearts to fly out, surround, and sink into Snivy. Snivy could only raise a nonexistent eyebrow at the other Pokémon.

So this Minccino was a guy.

Minccino had a shocked look in it eyes. Snivy snorted and smirked. He then ran forward; the leaf at the end of his tail was starting to be surrounded by a wavy light green aura. Snivy then slashed downward at Minccino with his tail, sending the other back. As Snivy came back in front of me, Minccino recovered. His entire tail then glowed white as it jumped before it slapped Snivy twice. Snivy retaliated using his vines to throw the Pokémon up in the air and striking it twice as well as tossing it at the trees.

 **"Luna!"** I turned from the battle to see Lucario running, Ash and Iris behind him.

"Lucario, Bone Rush!" I shouted to him, looking back up in the air to see Minccino had recovered. Lucario jumped in the air, holding out his paw in front of him as a light green bone of energy slowly materialized before him. He grabbed the light green bone of energy with one hand, pointing it in front of him straight at Minccino. Slashing it down at a sword on the branch Minccino was on, Lucario tried to hit the Pokémon but he couldn't hit him only taking out the branches it jumped to. Coming back to my side, Lucario stood by for what was to come next. Suddenly he started to spin his body, flipping over, he spun on his head with his tail straight up in the air as a large tornado of wind with circles of light green energy began to spin around the tip of Snivy's tail. Moving his body, the large light green, green and dark green tornado with glowing light green leaves inside it followed, catching Minccino. As the tornado landed, it smashed the captured Pokémon onto the water.

Minccino wobbled upward, confused, as he tried to gather itself. As I opened my mouth to get Snivy to do the final move, Bianca appeared by my side, arm stretched out to stop me. "Pass the baton, pass the baton! Leave the rest to me! I'll get it after all!" Snivy came back to my side. Bianca tried to bring out a Poké Ball, searching through her messy and dirty context, but she struggled to find one. "Huh? Huh?!"

"Hurry up, before it recovers!" Ash shouted.

"Wait, wait... Where is my Poké Ball?" Bianca searched even faster, holding onto the side of her purse to bring it closer to her face. I sighed as Minccino did recover, jumping away. Bianca was able to finally bring out a dusty Poké Ball. "There it is!"

"The Poké Ball is full of dust as well..." Iris identified.

Bianca could only blow on the red and white enlarged ball. When there was a sound of rushing water, we all looked to see Minccino hurtle down through the water, climbing up Bianca's body and rested on her shoulder in an attempt to clean it but had ended up activating the Poké Ball, actually capturing it.

"I got it..." Bianca, just as the rest of us, were baffled by what had happened.

"Eeeeeeeehhhhhhh?!"

* * *

 **Place: Pokémon Center, Forest Area,** **B** **etween Striaton City and Nacrene City,** **Southeastern Unova** **Region**

Ash had gotten his Badge case back and Cilan, overjoyed, got his cleaned tableware back as well. We walked to the Pokémon Center nearby to get everyone's Pokémon healed. After they were, Nurse Joy and her assistant, Audino, gave them back.

"The Pokémon you left in my care have all been cleared," Nurse Joy spoke with a smile. I took Snivy's Poké Ball back and placed it back with Deino's and my unused ones.

Lucario peaked up at me, tugging on my sleeve. I pulled off to the side, tuning out once more what the others were saying. **"Why did you help the Human, Bianca, with her problem?"**

My wing-like adornments frittered slightly at the question when I thought about it. "Hmmm... I guess there wasn't a real reason to it but wanting to see what happened with the Human interaction. It had seemed like the best course of action at the time. Plus Snivy got to battle again after so long like he wanted to. It was taking care of two things in one shot. Why do you ask?"

 **"Pure curiosity,"** he answered. I hummed again, turning back around when I heard the Human call my name.

"Luna~," Bianca drawled out bouncing over to my side.

"Yes, Bianca?"

"You want to battle with me~?"

Interesting proposition it was. I decided I'd take; so it was decided that it would be a one on one battle between Bianca's Pignite and my Lucario. I had the type disadvantage but I still might be able to win. She was interested to see what it'd be like to battle against him. We would use the training ground behind the Pokémon Center. Ash and the others were excited to see what would happen. They'd only seen me battle once so it was kinda predictable.

"Go Luna! You can do it!" Ash cheered.

"You've got it," Cilan motivated

"Kick her butt, Bianca," said Iris from the other side. It was kind obvious. We didn't really see eye to eye. She must still not like me after I told her off those few times. It really didn't matter. So the battle began.

Pignite charged at Lucario quickly. As it did, its body became surrounded by a golden aura and a white force field covered the front of its body. Lucario became surrounded in a waving aura of a dull light before becoming surrounded by a golden aura and a white force field covered the front of its body just like Pignite's. The Aura Pokémon charged at the same time the Fire Pig Pokémon did and both attacks collided with each other. Both were sent back, still standing. Then Lucario closed his eyes, clapping his paws together as several blue glowing swords circled Lucario and crossed together. Lucario then glowed red, opening his eyes in time to see Pignite shoot at him, surrounded by a sphere of yellow-orange flames. He jumped up, moving out of the way as Pignite crashed down on the ground.

Turning in midair, Lucario became surrounded by a white and clear aura as he charged at Pignite at a fast speed. Lucario placed both of his paws together and spread them apart, creating a light green bone of energy. Grabbing it with both hands, he then hit his opponent with the light green energy bone in the head, sending Pignite back to the ground. Lucario jumped back as the other Pokémon slowly recovered, standing up with a grunt. Pignite repeatedly stomped on the ground until a cloud of dust covered its body. Then, it emerged from the cloud surrounded by red-yellow flames. Charging at my Pokémon, it did not expect for Lucario to take the hit. As it collided they collided, a cloud of dust covered the area. As it cleared, both were hurt, staring down at each other.

As Pignite jumped into the air and became surrounded by a sphere of yellow-orange flames, it shot down at the Aura Pokémon. Lucario took a step back, placing down hands together and a blue ball made of energy appeared in between them. It began to grow as black spiked paws separated even more. Waiting for Pignite to come closer, almost as it was about to crash down on Lucario, he shot his paws in front of him, the now giant blue ball made of energy was rammed against the flaming Pignite. Another cloud of dust surrounded both Pokémon as a Boom resounded between the two attacks colliding. As the brown particles vanished, Lucario was standing above a knocked out Pignite.

"Pignite!" Bianca called out in concern for her Pokémon.

"With Pignite unable to battle, Luna wins," Cilan inquired, "She may be behind with badges when it comes to number, but as of today, Luna is one step ahead." Iris agreed with him though reluctantly.

"Return, Pignite," Bianca called back her downed Pokémon. "Thank you for your hard work." She put the Poké Ball away.

Lucario slowly made it back to my side. "You alright, Lucario?" I asked, worriedly. He gave a silent nod; he was slightly bruised but was otherwise alright. I would still get him healed in a moment by Nurse Joy. He gave another nod.

"Hey, hey, hey, listen, listen!" Bianca ran over to me. I looked over to her, the woman's balled hands on her hips. "I may have lost today, but I've only just started traveling... By the next time we meet again, I'll have raised Pignite and Minccino more." She gave me a wink before doing a V-type sign to me. "Good luck on for your battle at the Nacrene City Gym!" She turned to Ash. "You as well Ash! Well then." She ran ahead before turning and waving to us, "See you!"

"There she goes," Iris muttered

"She really is wayward," Cilan said, the other agreeing.

"Oh well, the good thing is is that Luna won the battle and I was able to obtain my badge case back." Ash grinned widely, holding it up.

I looked back to where Bianca had left. Was this what you called a rival?

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, this chapter was better than I thought I had originally planned out. I best be on my way then. I need to get some work done before I fall asleep. If you like it, review!**

 **Random Question: Which Human do you think is closest to Luna?**

 **Next Chapter: Luna and company have finally made their way to Nacrene City. How will Luna far when she gets stuck in a haunted museum? Will she be able to get to her next Gym Battle?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
** **Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna**

 **Other: This chapter was redone more than two times before I was satisfied with my work.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **AWPlays- Thank you for answering. You are correct that Cilan is closest with Luna (Ash does come to a close second). Yes, Ash did begin her journey with him but I have planned that Cilan to be closer with her for certain reasons. I can't reveal everything though now can I. The story just wouldn't be the same then. Okay, so you are unsure what Luna really looks like. I'll provide a description in the Author's Note below for you (and anyone else who needs it). The reason why the story line is similar to the Pokémon Black & White TV series because I am following that series when writing the story. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **bella- You are very welcome! With Ash, I do say he is close to Luna. The reason why he 'boasts' about her skills is that he knows that this is her first time traveling as she's said and wants her to have experience with battling. Your request isn't silly. I don't think (almost) request are silly, there are some that I just won't do. Luna will become more outgoing and playful after she gets to know the people but she's 'a tad too shy and quiet' as you put it for a reason. She grew up in a forest, raised by Pokémon, and sheltered away from Human civilization by the Pokémon. It doesn't mean Luna didn't interact with other Humans but not as much one should get. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **A Ghostly Problem at the Nacrene City Museum**

* * *

 **Place: Nacrene City, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

We had just arrived in Nacrene City. The city was a very colorful and artistic city with water fountains, stained glass windows, and an unused railway track. Currently, we were standing around warehouses that were painted in a variety of different colors.

"We've finally reached Nacrene City," Ash said, grinning that we were actually finally there.

"Woah, so many warehouses," Iris called out, amazed at all the artwork displayed on the warehouses around the town.

"This place is really colorful and beautiful," I pointed out, smiling slightly. Humans do have amazing artistic sense.

"You see because unused warehouses are opened for artists this city is also called the city of art," Cilan explained. He continued to explain that the citizens essentially use their buildings as canvases.

Iris inspected a painted wall. "It truly looks like a 'city of art'." She smiled, her partner, Axew, agreeing with her.

"Further, because it's a very fashionable place, it's also called the 'city of your dreams'." The boy was really knowledgeable about everything.

Ash huffed. "City or art or city of your dreams, I don't care!" Both hands of his became fists. "I only have a single goal and that's the Gym match!"

Cilan's smile turned all-knowing. "As for the Nacrene Gym, it's inside the museum of this city," he informed us before he led the way to where the city's museum was.

* * *

 **Place: Front of Nacrene Museum, Somewhere in Nacrene City, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

"Hmm... a poster," I noticed, walking up to the pictured poster. "Secret artifact exhibit... From the look at the dates, it's today."

"It's strange that it's closed despite all this," Cilan said, coming next to me. I could feel the glare coming from Lucario. Why was he being like that? There was no reason to act like that.

Ash banged on the door. "Umm... Excuse me," he shouted, frowning, taking his hand away from the dark-colored wooden door. "No use."

Suddenly a man's scream broke out from inside the museum. Everyone looked at each other and nodded. I gave them a shrug.

Three...

Two...

One...

"St-stay away," was heard inside of the building before there was a bang from the inside on the front door. "Gah!" Blinking once, then twice, I felt something move around from inside the halls behind the closed door. Looking at Lucario, I knew he felt it as well. "Wah..." With an unclicking sound, the door suddenly busted open as a man broke through it, knocking down the sign in front and falling down on the ground in front of us. Well, that was... different.

Cilan, the gentleman as he was, bent down on his knee, asking, "Sir, are you all right?"

"Th-That!" The man with a gray suit sat up quickly, closing his eyes tight while looking the other way, as he pointed to the open, empty hallway and let out a small cry.

"Is something wrong with the corridor?" Iris asked, confused.

My frown deepened, knowing the energy I had felt before had vanished. "There's nothing down there," I pointed out.

"That's not it: I was chased down by the fossil of a Kabuto!" He exclaimed though the hall was empty. But the tone of his voice didn't seem to make him a liar. The man's black half-moon glasses showing gray eyes with brown hair looked up at all of us.

"A Kabuto Fossil?" Ash wondered as he looked at the man before him, now standing looking at them.

"Chased done?" Iris tilted her head slightly.

"I still don't see anything," I pointed out again, blinking. My wing-like adornments fluttered slightly when I felt a tingle go down my spine the longer I stared down the seemingly empty hallway. There was something strange going on.

"But there was!" The man said stubbornly.

"Hey, let's go and have a look." Ash walked inside, Pikachu leading the way as I walked behind them. My eyes narrowed, I felt something here and it was not happy. But what?

 **"Luna,"** Lucario let out a small warning, his paw reaching to grab my unattached sleeve. This was his way of showing to stay near him. I obliged so he wouldn't throw a 'fit' later.

As Pikachu ran in front of Ash, he stopped in front of a fossil that said to be the Kabuto Fossil. **"Here, Ash, this is the one the man was talking about."**

We stared at the Kabuto Fossil for a moment before Cilan looked back down at the hall we came in. "The Kabuto fossil is right there."

The man peeked from the corner, having a confused look. "No way! But how? I could have sworn it chased me down just now."

"How about you tell us what happened in detail?" I offered, looking at the confused man who nodded.

"A-ah... um... sure."

* * *

 **Place: Small Court Yard, Near Nacrene Museum, Somewhere in Nacrene City, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

We had all gone outside, sitting at a purple round table with blue chairs. Lucario was right behind me as I was between Cilan and Ash, who had Pikachu on the table in front of him, with Iris on his right and the man sat across from Ash. Our bags were on the ground leaning against each of our chairs.

The man began to explain, "The thing is, we were running late on preparations for the opening of the treasure exhibition. As they arrived last night, the workers and I finally carried the exhibits inside to set it up the displays. It was deep into the night before we finally finished our work. Iremained behind to do a final check on the artifacts in the exhibit. When I heard the light switch flickered on and off, it became dark. I took out a flashlight and as I made my way to the light switch, I heard them! I heard footsteps following me. I already felt somewhat uncomfortable, but then... I could hear cries coming from somewhere! Scared out of my wits, I went home for the night and checked the place together with the staff the next day. But we couldn't find the source. Having postponed the opening of the treasure exhibition for safety reasons was the only thing we could do. I went inside by myself once more after the staff had gone home."

"And that was when the Kabuto Fossil came at you and then you ran into us," I finished. He nodded yes in response.

Ash bent his head down, the top of his hat shadowing his eyes. "Mysterious things can happen, huh?"

"This is..." Everyone looked at Iris as she frowned."... a curse. That's what it's got to be. No doubt in my mind an agitated soul is trying to bring about some kind of catastrophe in this museum!" Her tone showed how convinced she was with her idea.

"Eh? Catastrophe, you say?" The man didn't really believe it but what else could he do?

Axew became scared, shaking, as he hid in Iris's hair, "See even Axew knows it's a curse; bad things will happen if we don't do something now!" She turned to the man. "If you leave this as is, something terrible will happen."

Cilan let out a small snort. "What an exaggeration," he said. "Such supernatural phenomena are usually wild assumptions or delusions." He shook his head at the silliness of what Iris was trying to say.

"Delusions, you say?!" Iris hissed out, her fist banging against the purple, round table.

Cilan held up his pointer finger. "If we investigate scientifically, we should find out the real source."

Iris rose, both hands on the table. She glared at the green haired boy. "All right then, Cilan, why don't you investigate scientifically?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to do," Cilan rebutted. "Hmm... This taste has become thrilling."

"I will check what the agitated soul is angry about and what it is trying to curse," Iris said to the man, pumping of a fist.

"I will discover the reason for the..." Cilan held out his hand, a confident smile on his lips, "supernatural phenomena with a scientific approach."

Honestly from what they've said and from what I had felt, I could guess that it might be a Pokémon causing this mess.

Ash stood, slamming his hands onto the table, becoming frustrated. "Wait a second! What about my Gym match?"

Iris' hands were on her hips. "This isn't the time!" Iris scolded him. Cilan had nodded along with her on that.

The man cleared his throat, gaining the three Humans' attention. "You won't be able to have a Gym match anyway. Dear is away on business, so you can't have one."

"Huh? Who's 'Dear'?" Ash asked.

"Ah..." The man stood, finally realizing that he hadn't introduced himself. "I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? I'm the vice-curator of the museum, Hawes. And 'Dear' is my wife, Lenora. She's the Gym Leader of the Nacrene City Gym."

"I see now! I'm Ash," the boy introduced himself. "This is my partner Pikachu." The said Pokémon waved to the vice-curator of the Nacrene Museum.

"I'm Iris."

"I am called Luna," I said before turning slightly to Lucario. "This is my friend and traveling companion, Lucario." The Aura Pokémon gave out a small grunt, saying nothing more.

"I'm Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur." Cilan did his usual bow of the head when he introduced himself. "Well then, please let us check the interior right away."

"Please do." Hawes bowed in thanks.

* * *

 **Place: Nacrene Museum, Somewhere in Nacrene City, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

"I hope you won't mind doing this all at once, but I'll show you around the museum first." Hawes started to give us a tour of the Nacrene Museum. Then he finally showed us the Dome Fossil that had been chasing him earlier. "The Armor Pokémon Kabuto is thought to have inhabited beaches three hundred million years ago."

"Wow, that long ago?" Ash stared at the fossil with awe.

Then he had taken us to a skeletal fossil hanging from the ceiling. Iris let out a small gasp, grinning. "Isn't this a Dragonite?"

"Well spotted," Hawes complimented. "This is a skeleton model of a Dragonite. We used what we believe to be the largest one discovered so far as our model." Then he showed us a small meteorite displayed in a glass case. "Next, we have this. This stone is amazing. Unbelievably, it's a meteorite!"

"I knew it," I said, staring at the meteorite, slowly blinking beneath my white bangs. I could see a Rainbowish Aura slowly coming from the meteorite. It was just like the one from the Ruins that a Pokémon had left behind at some point. I turned to face Hawes. "It came from space, right?"

"Yes." He gave me a small smile. "That's why it should have some kind of cosmic energy hidden inside."

"It sure does look amazing," Ash said, Cilan nodding along with him.

Finally, he took us to the exhibit that was set to open that day set up in a conjoined room of the museum. "Here we have our current eye-catchers," Hawes announced, sweeping his arm along the room to point out all that he had. There were suits of armor. "These are armors and helmets that were once used in the Unova Region."

"They get a full score for impact." Cilan stared on at Ash admiring the suits of metal.

"Armors and helmets…" Iris wasn't all that thrilled, frowning, thinking deeply on something. She even went into the thinking position, her chin in her hand.

"What this?!" Ash called aloud. He looked at a collection of items retrieved from some ruins, including a well-made replica of a Cofagrigus. It looked like Cofagrigus back at home. He really liked to throw rocks at me for fun…

"We're exhibiting objects excavated from ruins here." Hawes gestured to the Cofagrigus look-alike. "It is also said that Cofagrigus appears in ruins like this."

"Cofagrigus?" Ash curiously questioned, stumbling across the name. He didn't need to worry, he wasn't the only to stumble on its name before.

"It's the name of this Pokémon," I answered, "You shouldn't go near one or else it could swallow you and turn you into a mummy!" I let out a low moan, my arms dangling limply in midair as I went after Ash slowly. Everyone laughed.

"It is real?" Cilan asked. Hawes had said no, opening the top of the Cofagrigus replica to show nothing was inside it. "It's well made."

Iris let out a hum. Ash had asked what the matter was with her. She turned to face him, face and tone serious. "It could be connected to the source of the curse."

"The curse?"

It wasn't a curse.

"What do you base this theory on?" Cilan proposed.

It really wasn't. It was a Pokémon, whichever one it was, doing all this for a reason.

"My sixth sense," Iris affirmed, nodding more to herself than to the others.

Cilan crossed his arms over his chest, shaking his head as he held a sad smile. "It other words, you have no specific evidence."

 **"Luna,"** Lucario muttered my name, pulling on my sleeve. I turned to him as he pointed to a yellow mask inside a glass case. We both walked over to it. **"Doesn't it look familiar?"**

Letting out a hum, I gave him a small frown. "It actually does. But I can't put my tongue on it."

Ash had come up next to us after a moment, inspecting it before he pointed to it and asked, "Hawes, what is this?"

Said man, Iris, and Cilan came over. The vice curator of the museum explained, "It's the mask carried by Yamasks. It's another Pokémon that often appears in ruins. This is a replica of its mask, though." He pointed down to a description and a small picture of a shadow-like Pokémon with two shadowy, tendril-like arms and large, red eyes. It had a small tail-like appendage that held onto the same yellow replicated mask in the glass case. It looked like it was crying.

"I can feel something," Iris started. How? It was only a replica of the real thing. "Something…"

* * *

 **Place: Library, Within Nacrene Museum, Somewhere in Nacrene City, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

"In this archive, files related to the exhibits are lined up; our guests are free to read as many as they like." Hawes gave a small smile at everyone's gasps.

"This museum have every imaginable service!" Cilan looked all around, eyes sparkling slightly.

"This ends our tour through the interior of the building," the man finished before his face gave an uneasy expression. "Well? Have you found something?"

"I couldn't specifically pinpoint anything unusual." Cilan sighed, disappointed at what he said.

Iris looked up, her right pointer finger was on her chin. "I can feel something unpleasant, but I haven't figured out what."

"For now…" Ash held a serious face before he slouched slightly, his hand on his suddenly-grumbling stomach. "I am hungry," he complained.

"You know…!" Iris was able to yell when Cilan was able to silence her with a question for the elder man.

"Hawes, can't we just stay in the museum overnight?" Hawes was surprised at the sudden request so Cilan went on to explain, "That way, we can inspect the supernatural phenomena better."

"You're right," Iris agreed with her friend. She held her right hand on her hip. "Agitated souls often start moving in the middle of the night." Her eyes started to hold a fiery determination. "It might be good to investigate the source of the curse."

Dark brown eyes held an impressed look. "You're all so brave even though you're only children. I'm impressed."

"The only child here is this one," Iris remarked, looking at Ash.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ash hissed out. The others could only laugh.

* * *

 **Place: Nacrene Museum, Somewhere in Nacrene City, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

That night, we had set up camp with Hawes within one of the exhibits. Everyone had their own sleeping bag. Iris was next to Ash who was in between her and Cilan while I was on the other far end next to Cilan. Hawes was laying down a few feet away from us. Snivy had come out, much tothe shock of the others, and seemingly glared at me before curling up and lying next to my head. I could only sweatdrop at his actions, warding off Lucario before he could do something. There hadn't been much action yet so everyone was beginning to fall asleep.

I stayed awake, frowning. This wasn't a curse or anything of that sorts, not even a soul from the dead. Turning my head around, I saw the others were asleep. Then I sat up, the top of the sleeping bag falling off me. Looking over at Lucario, I crawled on all fours, making sure not to wake up the small Grass Snake Pokémon.

Letting out a small, soft grunt I sat next to a meditating Lucario. After a few more moments, red eyes slowly opened, his body slowly relaxing, Lucario gazed at me.

"So?"

Lucario looked to the side, staring off at a darkened hallway. **"You were right, Luna. It seems that a little shadow isn't happy and so is haunting the museum."**

We stared into each other's eyes. "Can you get the feeling as to why the little shadow is unhappy?"

He shook his head. **"It is masking itself good enough that I am unable to read it's thoughts at all. Even its emotions are at the core based ones right now."**

Letting out a low whistle, impressed. Then growing serious, I asked, "Do you know where it is at the moment?" Lucario stared at me for a moment before he looked back down the darkened hallway once more.

 **"It keeps moving back and forth in different areas, keeping an eye on us, but it seems to be going back down there the most."**

"Isn't that way to the exhibit that was supposed to open earlier today? Maybe something was taken from the little shadow unknowingly and so this happened."

 **"Maybe, however, I can't be for sure on it."** Lucario kept silent for a moment before he looked to me again. **"Go back to sleep and get some rest, Luna."**

So I did.

The next time I opened my eyes was when I felt my body being shaken slowly by someone on one side but faster by someone else on the other. Looking over, I saw Snivy was shaking my arm while Lucario shook my shoulder.

"What's wrong, you two?" I asked, using my hand to wipe at my sleepy eyes. Lucario only pointed at the strange blackish and dark purplish mist that had started to roll in. I shot right up, noting the others were awake. My blue eyes narrowed, standing on guard as I looked around.

By then Hawes had awakened as well, putting on his glasses as he sat up. "Everyone, did something happen?" Then he had leaped to his feet in fear. "Ah! What's this strange mist?"

More mist rolled in through the same darken hallway Lucario had looked over to before.

"The agitated soul is trying to start something," Iris claimed, nodding to herself. Iris looked around but couldn't see much as the fog got thicker by the minute.

The Gym Leader shook his head. "Nah, the air conditioning is just defective or something," Cilan also claimed.

"Actually..." I tried to speak but then a wispy voice came through the fog. **"Return what is mine."** The voice repeated slowly, **"Return what is mine**. **Return what is mine**. **Return what is mine!"**

It looked like I might be able to tell me at the moment.

Footsteps could be heard now, the others stood as a suit of armor came out of the dark doorway that the mist is coming from. My eyes narrowed even more before I shouted at the Humans, "I'm going to check it out. You guys stay here." So I ran, dodging the suit of armor sword, hearing the other for me to come back. I could hear Lucario and Snivy follow me.

I stopped in the middle of the thickening mist, looking around. "Now where would I go if I wanted to gain something back," I thought out loud. When I heard a crash and clang come where the others were, I knew they defeated the controlled suit of armor.

 **"Luna,"** Snivy called out, voice echoing in the sudden darkness.

 **"Where are you?"** Lucario shouted, sounding distant.

"Snivy! Lucario!" I smiled slightly as I yelled to them.

 **"Luna!"** I could hear both Pokémon call at the same time.

"I'm here. Are you both alright?"

 **"We're fine,"** Lucario said, sounding a little bit closer to me. **"Are you alright?"**

"There is nothing to worry about, you two. Go back to Ash and the others and see if they need anything. I'll be fine here!"

 **"But-"**

"Go!" Hearing grumbles from both boys, I could only chuckle before hearing the fading patter of feet. I turned the other way and slowly walked forward into the darkness.

 **"Return what is _mine_ ,"** the whisper came again. It sounded more desperate than before. Suddenly, I felt something wet drip on my cheek. Using my finger to wipe it away, I noticed it was a rain drop. Looking up when I felt more, it started to rain on me. It was light, though, kinda like Rain Dance.

Shaking my head, I gave the rain drops a blank look than widened in realization, palm-smacking myself in the forehead. Why didn't I see it before? All those signs pointed to that one explanation. I was correct on it, but now it was so clear with everything that had happened.

"Stop this now!" I said calmly, "I will help you get back what you want." The rain stopped then and I felt a tingle go down my back. It was near.

 **"Will you?"**

"Yes," I nodded, "I will. Now show yourself." Turning around, I saw the darkness shift around before a shadow-like Pokémon with two shadowy, tendril-like arms and large, red eyes. It had a small tail-like appendage that held nothing. So that was what it was.

 **"The mask... It was locked up..."**

"I will get you back what you want. But you need to stop it with the haunting."

 **"I couldn't get it back... The mask..."** the voice whispered to me. Yes the mask, the mask that was part of a Pokémon.

"Yes, the mask! I will go and get it."

"You mean _we_ will," a female said behind me. I rotated and saw a woman behind me, "Follow me!" and so I did.

* * *

 **Place: Somewhere in Nacrene Museum, Somewhere in Nacrene City, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

"The mask is something precious..." Cilan's disoriented voice muttered. Cilan had the golden mask on his face as he spoke, the others looking at him worriedly. My wing-like adornments perked up when I felt the Pokémon vanish from behind me.

"In other words, the Yamask's mask was real," the brown-skinned woman said. She wore blue pants a white shirt that had a bow tied around the collar and a light pale pink circle belt. Her hair was blue and bushy as it was tied back by an orange and white headband. With her hands on her hips and a serious look in her eyes, she looked at everyone.

Hawes smiled, relieved, "Dear! You've returned at just the right time." Hawes was overjoyed to see his wife.

"'Dear'? You must be Lenora," Iris said staring at the women known as Lenora. I peeked from behind her and waved to them, "and there's Luna..."

"That's right! But more importantly, Hawes, where did you get that mask from?" Lenora asked her husband.

The husband blinked in confusion, "Huh? Let me see the mask." He went into deep thought as he tried to remember where he found the mask. "That was last night... While they were carrying the relics to be exhibited. I found the mask lying on the ground. I had only asked them to do a replica of Cofagrigus. I thought they had made this mask as a special service or something."

Lenora had a perturbed look, aiming it at Hawes. "There's no way they'd do that, is there?"

"You're right..." Hawes gave her a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head.

"Cilan!" I shouted as I ran over to him, not hearing the others call out to me. I needed to get the mask off of him. Reaching out for the mask, Cilan's hand had reached out and gripped it. My eyes widened as I was pulled down by inhuman strength. Both of my wrists were held in one hand by a possessed Cilan. Trying to get free was to no avail.

 **"Luna!"** Lucario called out before hissing to the possessed Cilan. **"Let her go!"** He hissed, both Lucario and Snivy were posed to attack.

"Lucario, Snivy don't attack! Don't hurt Cilan," I said to them, worried. Suddenly the broken Dragonite skeleton floated in the air as it reassembled back together right next to the masked Cilan.

"Cilan..." I muttered, looking up at him.

Lenora's eyes narrowed, staring, her voice leaving no room for argument, "That should suffice. You've punished us enough!"

"Go!" Cilan's disoriented voice commanded the Dragonite skeleton. The skeleton moved forward on Cilan's command.

The Gym Leader took out a Poké Ball. "It can't be helped, huh? Watchog!" She called out, throwing the Poké Ball. A rust-colored Pokémon with large, puffy tan cheeks came out. It had small black eyes surrounded by red and yellow rings with yellow stripes wrapping around its torso and tail. Its arms were crossed over its chest as the yellow in its body illuminated the room with a blinding light.

Even with the blinding light, Ash still scanned Watchog. It said:

 _Watchog, the Lookout Pokémon, and the evolved form of Patrat. Watchog's body contains luminescent compounds, which allow its eyes and stripes to glow._

I closed my eyes to try to unblind myself. "There's no need to do this anymore. It's time to show yourself to the others, Yamask," I requested as the light died down. Suddenly the grip Cilan had on my hands was released as the mask then removed itself from Cilan's head and floated towards the ceiling.

Cilan held a blank look in his eyes as he slowly fell backwards. Moving quickly, I helped his body into a sitting position on the ground. Green eyes blinked slowly for a few times, a dazed Cilan turned to look at me. "Lu... na...?"

I gave him a soft smile. "Yeah, it's me."

He blinked a few more times, the haziness in his eyes going away. "Luna..."

"Cilan, are you okay?" Ash asked the Pokémon Connoisseur from a few feet away, standing next to Iris.

Cilan sat up even more and then stood. Although his balance shaky, my hold on him wasn't needed anymore. The boy gave Ash a confused expression. "I-I'm fine, but w-what happened?"

The very same Yamask from before appeared where the mask was in the air, **"I'm right here."**

I took out my Pokédex to scan the Yamask. It said:

 _Yamask, the Spirit Pokémon. Yamask is a Ghost-type Pokémon that wanders the ruins of ancient civilizations._

"Yamask probably came all the way here because it got lost among the exhibits," Lenora explained, "But by some kind of accident, it lost its mask."

"Is that true, Yamask?" I asked the Ghost-type Pokémon. Yamask nodded its answer towards me, looking back at Lenora.

She looked at her husband then. "You picked the mask up and, thinking it was a replica, put it on display, but Yamask not only thought its mask was stolen, but that it was locked up in the case."

"That's why Yamask was so angry," I said. "It was Psychic that moved the Dragonite skeleton model and the fossil. This mist was Haze and the rain was Rain Dance."

"Then the ghost lights must have been Will-O-Wisp," Ash pointed out.

Iris jumped at that moment, holding up her pointer finger as her other hands were on her hip. "See? My theory about an agitated soul wasn't exactly wrong, was it?" Iris said as she had a knowing look on her face.

"Ah, I'm not too sure about that," Cilan contradicted.

"What?" Tan-skinned cheeks puffed out. "It was better than your deduction, Cilan!" She turned her head away, not even looking at him.

I looked away from all the Humans just as Hawes ran to Lenora's side to look over at a deathly calm Lucario and a worried but angry Snivy. I walked over to them, head bowed slightly before it rested on Lucario's shoulder. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Lucario," my eyes glanced down at Snivy, "Snivy."

Nothing happened as I closed my eyes shut, fearing for the worst. They only snapped open when I felt arms wrap around me. **"Don't worry me like that again..."** A voice whispered into my ear.

I let out a small smile. Lucario released me as I bent down and held out my arms to Snivy. He ran into them without a moment's notice and I felt onto my butt. I let out a laugh and held the Grass Type Pokémon close.

I looked over to see a happy Yamask, bobbing back and forth in the air.

"Somehow, Yamask is a pretty cute Pokémon, isn't it?" Ash exclaimed, nodding to himself.

"Yes," Cilan agreed, "It also has a mysterious taste to it."

* * *

 **Place: Front of Nacrene Museum, Somewhere in Nacrene City, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

The sun was starting to rise, turning the sky from a dark blue night to a light purple that lead to anorange-ish color, then finally to a lighter blue.

"You're leaving so soon?" I asked the floating Yamask.

 **"Yes,"** the Yamask said. **"I've finally got what I wanted so there is no need for me to be here anymore."**

"If you want, please come by to play again!" Hawes offered with a smile. The Pokémon accepted before flying off and away.

"Ohhh, what a clear, beautiful morning." Iris stretched her arms in the air, lowering them with a happy sigh, content.

"Yes, it has a fresh, delicious taste," Cilan said with a smile.

"It's truly perfect Gym match weather!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"It really is..." I agreed with him.

"I see, does that mean you have come to challenge my gym, by any chance?" Lenora queried us.

"Yes. My name is Ash, from Pallet Town!" Ash was pumped up. "Lenora, please accept my challenge!"

"Sure," she beamed without hesitation. "I'm always curious about my challenger's fighting style. I'm looking forward our battle." She beamed.

"All right!"

I perked up when she looked over at me. "And what about you, young one?" She asked me.

"I am called Luna. I would like it if you could battle me as well."

"I don't see why not." She smiled at me. "I would be glad to accept your battle as well."

"Wonderful!" I smiled back at her. "I can't wait!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: It's my birthday tomorrow so I got this chapter done in record time! So, I had gotten a request on what Luna really looks like. So I'm just gonna put a depiction of what Luna currently looks like and her current outfit. Luna has straight, pure snowy white hair that reaches down to the end of her butt, rounding at the end inwardly a little with long banged that cover her eyes. She has a thin build, flat chest, and light colored skin with round pale, bright blue eyes that have no pupil. Luna wears a forest green, sleeveless, turtleneck shirt that have bright green trims at the sleeves and end parts of the shirt with two forest green sleeves that are separated entirely from the shirt that are on her arms, ending at the middle of her hands. She wears a bluish-greenish skirt that has black leggings that end just before her knees under it. On her feet are black sandals that she is able to remove at any time. She has wing-like adornments around her ears. Around her neck is a gray, glass-like neckband with a crystal tear shaped charm. She has a black messenger bag she likes to wear on her left shoulder given to her by Sawsbuck. (Inside her bag: Guide Book/Map, First-Aid Kit and Bandages, Food, Pokémon Food, Pokédex, 6 Poké Balls (three used)).**

 **Now then, I've got to tell you this. I am going to take a small break from writing with Luna to focus on my other story. This won't be my main focus so it will take longer to give out chapters. It's going to be an odd schedule as my other story, Half, will be my main focus until I have it fully done, which won't be until... Actually, I am not sure on that when. But I will have the next chapter soon, most likely at the end of November/beginning of December.**

 **Random Question: If Cilan and N were to fight (like a Pokémon fight, not a fight fight) each other over Luna (could be for any reason), who would win?**

 **Next Chapter: The second Gym has finally come. How will Luna fare against this new challenge?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna**

 **Other: Sigh... I want to have more reviews... Please?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **xAmethystFox- Hmmm, yeah I guess it could be a tie. Thank you for the birthday wish. I can see you point with N or Yellow from the manga as I've researched and such. They are be pretty close in some terms of personality.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **bella- Thank you very much for wishing me a happy birthday! It means a lot to me. My birthday is November 22 and I got a new phone which I am very happy about from my mom. There're reasons I ask the questions is to know what my readers think and I am truly curious what they think of these random questions. I might use something they say or I might now. It just depends. That's it. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Of Battles and Even More Battles**

* * *

 **Place: Nacrene Museum, Somewhere in Nacrene City, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

It was later that morning, after getting some more rest and something to eat, we had walked through the library. Various people were reading in a different area of the room with different books of all kinds. Lenora took the lead, Hawes right behind her as Ash and his friend followed with me tagging along in the back. Snivy looked curiously at the Humans, the Pokémon in my arms, as Lucario stuck close to me.

"Hey, Lenora," Ash called out.

"What is it?" Lenora kept on walking, tall and proud as the woman she was.

"Where is the battlefield?" The boy asked.

"It really doesn't look like there is one..." Cilan remarked, keeping his pace up with Ash as he looked around the library full of artifacts and books of all topics relating to that field.

The Gym Leader looked over her shoulder. "You'll know soon," she said as we walked in front of a door.

Hawes's hand was scanned as he placed it on the screen making the door slide open. He then turned to us. "The general public is not permitted to go any further."

Both sides of the door slid open, and inside the room was a large archive of research papers and priceless books.

"What is this place?" Iris inquired, looking around with the two boys.

We were in another library, it was smaller than the one outside, and I turned when I heard Lenora talk to us, "It an archive full of valuable books and research papers. You need our special permission if you want to read something here."

"This is the finest collection in the Unova Region, you can learn and find everything about Unova's history or culture right here," Hawes said proudly, waving his arm around the archive.

We each scattered to different parts of the archive nearby. I walked through one of the aisles of books. I wanted to know if they had any information on the White Ruins. I stopped when I came upon a few books titled _Unova's History_ , _The Mythological Events of Unova's Past_ , _Mysterious of the Past_ , and _Legends from Outside the Unova_. My ear perked up when I heard Cilan talk excitedly and peeked around the aisle to see them talking.

"That's amazing!" Cilan was amazed on how many books there were. "There are even history books on Pokémon Connoisseurs!"

"Pokémon Connoisseurs did originate from the Unova Region, after all. Are you interested in this?" Lenora asked Cilan with a smile.

"Yes! In fact, I set off because I, as a Pokémon Connoisseur, wanted to meet as many different Pokémon and Trainers as I possibly can!"

"I see. Experience is the most important thing, so do your best." Lenora wished him luck on his studies.

"Yes!" Cilan smiled at the woman before him. "Thank you!"

"Right, then." She walked on, looking over to Iris looking at a few books before she looked over at me. I let out a tiny squeak, blushing slightly in embarrassment from being caught. Lucario let out a small snort from behind me while Snivy looked confused. Glaring at the male Fighting Type and Steel Type Pokémon, I turned back around to walk back to where Lenora was talking to Ash.

"I know. That's why I brought you to this archive." She answered Ash. "The only ones allowed to come here are people who want to use it for examinations or research and Gym match challengers."

"Challengers?"

"Yeah," she said, "That's right. Even for Pokémon battles, knowledge is important." Lenora had walked over to a book, knocking on it with the back of her knuckle as she faced Ash and Iris. "What do you think?" She gave him a wink. "I recommend this one."

"I didn't come here to study, though..." Ash couldn't look less interested than he was before. I walked up beside him as Cilan did as well.

Then it clicked. The only ones down here were people who want to use it for examinations or research and Gym match challengers. She recommended a book, while being the Gym Leader, and gave a knowing wink to the boy.

"Maybe you should take her advice, Ash." I turned to look at him. "You never know what could behind the cover of a book," I advised playfully, pushing him forward slightly before he could protest. "Just do it, Ash, if you want to battle so much" I whispered into his ear.

"If it's for the Gym match!" Ash declared, more pumped up than before. "In that case, I'll read anything for you!" He walked over to the blue and purple book and pulled the book from the shelf. Suddenly the bookcase rose to reveal a hidden staircase that lead down to somewhere.

* * *

 **Place: Nacrene Gym, Under Nacrene Museum, Somewhere in Nacrene City, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

As it turned out, the book was a test. She had stated that most Trainers just searched for a book subject they were proficient in rather than the one she suggested. With this, it usually defined what kind of personality a Trainer has and they inclinations are just, by the way, they act before Lenora; Ash's personality was exactly how he looked - someone who had their buttons pushed easily.

Lenora had looked at me next, Cilan actually asking what she thought my personality was. Why did he have to do that? I only hoped my blush was unnoticeable by the five pair of eyes that were on me. She concluded my personality was rather... plain. She was especially excited to study me when we battled. Ash then had asked to go first and I agreed for him to do so.

Now we were all in the basement which had turned out to be a large battlefield was set up. But before Ash could battle, Lenora told him to be patient and study her Pokémon first.

"First, why don't you study what kind of Gym Leader I am? These Pokémon will partake in today's battle. That means both of you." She gave me a look to make sure that I paid attention. She took a Poké Ball and out came Watchog. "You know this little one already, right?"

"Yes," Ash agreed with her. "I knew she'd use Watchog."

"And my other will be this little one!" Another Poké Ball out, and a light brown Pokémon came out. It had oval, brown eyes, a red nose, and its face was covered by an abundance of cream fur. There were fur puffs above its paws, and its back had a spiky dark blue blaze along with a short, tufty tail.

"So cute~!" Iris instantly squealed with glee loud enough to make me cringe. The tanned girl ran over and started to pet the Pokémon. Pikachu then came over to play with the Pokémon.

I heard a grunt from my arms and looked out to see a pouting Snivy. **"I'm cuter,"** he muttered, his leafy limbs crossed over his chest. I let out a giggle, snuggling with him closer. **"Hey!"** I could feel him trying to push on my cheek as I rubbed him with it.

"Aw, you are the cutest, yes you are," I babbled to him, letting out another giggle as I gave the Grass Snake Pokémon his breathing room. He hmphed but, other then that, didn't seem to mind it. Glancing at Lucario, I muttered to him, "You are cute as well Lucario..."

He raised a silent eyebrow. **"I was cute back when I was a Riolu now... Not really..."** Well, he did have a point there. Then I look out my Pokédex as I watched the small Lillipup play with Pikachu. It said:

 _Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. The long hair covering Lillipup's face is an excellent radar, which senses conditions in the surrounding area._

II had put it away. Now knowing that these two will be the only ones Ash and I will be battling as Lenora, which were Normal Type Pokémon, it was best to plan with Lucario. Maybe I'd leave Snivy out this time and have Deino battle to see how she was with battling in general.

Soon, Hawes began to explain the rules of the gym to both of us. "Here at the Nacrene Gym, we'll have the challengers choose two Pokémon out of the ones they have on hand first. It will be a two-on-two battle. Once both Pokémon of either the Gym Leader or the challenger is unable to battle, the battle is finished. Furthermore, both can substitute their Pokémon freely."

"Each Gym has different methods," Cilan pointed out. He would know that from experience with owning a Gym with his two other brothers. "Gym Leaders bring out the challenger's abilities the way they think is best."

Ash had returned Lillipup to its Trainer while Watchog was returned to its Poké Ball. The boy had slowly decided on which of his Pokémon he was going to use. The two of them took their places on each side of the field.

Ash had called out his Tepig as his first Pokémon while Lenora began with Lillipup, its playfulness instantly transforms into fierce competition. Tepig began charging forward, the orb at the end of its springy tail glowing orange. But just then, Lillipup's body became outlined in a crimson aura with yells loud enough to release invisible shock waves from its mouth that expand outward. It stopped Tepig from using Ember and sent him back into his Poké Ball. Out came a sleeping Oshawott in his place. Oshawott could only look around, confused as to where it was and why was it out.

"Hmph... Have you never been on the receiving end of Roar before?" Lenora went before she explained, "You see, this move forces the opponent's Pokémon to be switched." She then switched as well, recalling her Lillipup and sent out Watchog, you could see the look on Ash's face that he was in a sticky situation.

Ash had tried calling back Oshawott with its Poké Ball, but with Mean Look used by Watchog, Ash couldn't. Mean Look prevented the opponent's Pokémon from escaping. Ash then ordered Oshawott to use Water Gun, however Oshawott was in a bitter mood about being sent out while it was napping so he only used half of the force of a normal stream of water from its mouth at the opponent. Watchog ducked down before it swung one of its legs around swiftly, tripping Oshawott to fall forward. Watchog was quick to go back to its original position in front of its Trainer, arms crossed.

Infuriated, Oshawott got up and glared at the other Pokémon. Watchog lifted an eyebrow before it cheeks released yellow sparks of electricity, which moved throughout its entire body. It then fired a beam of yellow electricity from its body at Oshawott. The Sea Otter Pokémon deflected it with his scalchop, much to the surprise of both Watchog and Lenora. Now, while Oshawott was initially able to withstand its Thunderbolt with its scalchop shell, Watchog quickly separated Oshawott and its scalchop shell with its tail, allowing it to defeat Oshawott with another Thunderbolt that knocked the Watch Type out.

"Oshawott is unable to battle," Hawes stated as if it was normal for the challenger to lose while his wife usually won. "Watchog wins."

Lenora then recalled her Watchog while calling out her Lillipup as Ash sent his Tepig back out. When Ash used Ember, Lillipup dodged and was able to easily beat Ash's Tepig with a powerful charged Take Down, causing Ash to lose the Gym match to Lenora.

"Tepig is unable to battle. Lillipup wins! Therefore, the winner of this match is the Gym Leader Lenora!" Hawes announced proudly.

 **"Yeah, we won,"** Lillipup happily yipped when Lenora stroked the Pokémon's head.

I looked over to see Tepig sitting in defeat looking at the victorious Pokémon. He then looked up sadly at his Trainer, sad he couldn't do much to win the match for Ash. "You battled really well Tepig, thank you. So, don't be so sad." Ash bent down on one knee, "Don't make such a face." He tried to cheer up his Pokémon before he too held a defeated look. "The truth is, it's not your fault you lost. I was no good. I'm sorry you've got me as a Trainer, Tepig."

We all walked over to his side. Cilan has a small smile, "Ash, what a shame about the battle but you still tried your hardest."

"Both Oshawott and Tepig battled really hard for me but still lost. I guess I still have a long way to go," Ash stood up and had a determined look faced toward Lenora and bowed his head, "Lenora, thank you very much for the battle.

"I don't dislike the way you faced me head-on," she told Ash, giving him a thumbs up. "Come back to challenge me again!"

The Pokémon Trainer nodded, "I will."

Ash picked up his Tepig before looking at me. I gave him a smile. "You go and get your Pokémon healed. I will make sure to win my battle, for the both of us." He gave me a nod himself, a look he gave said to make sure I won it. He then walked past me.

Cilan glanced at me before glancing up at Ash's retreating back, Iris by his side. "You sure you don't want me or er... Just me... to stay with you?"

I shook my head, gesturing to Ash. "He needs you more than me. I will be fine, Cilan." Cilan still looked uncertain but nodded, walking away and catching up with his depressed friend. After Ash, Iris and Cilan left and Lenora's Pokémon were all healed up, my battle with Lenora was up with only Hawes to witnesses it.

II had Snivy stand off to the side to watch this time around with a promise that I'd let him battle Deino later on. So now Deino was going to go first against Watchog. The Lookout Pokémon was quick into action, jumping up at Deino as it tried to kick her legs with one of its feet. Deino used, this time, to have her teeth glow white and bite down on Watchog's kicking leg with her powerful jaw. The Lookout Pokémon let out a scream, its body was then picked up by Deino as she spun and threw the Pokémon up into the air.

Opening her mouth, the Irate Pokémon had a turquoise energy ball appear in front of it before firing it at the flying Pokémon. Watchog had flipped in mid-air, spinning around as it landed on the ground in front of its Trainer. It cheeks released yellow sparks of electricity, which moved throughout its entire body. It then fired a beam of yellow electricity from its body at Deino. It did little damage to her because of Type advantage but that didn't stop Watchog from ducking down and swinging one of its legs around, tripping Deino face first. My Pokémon had let out an oomph before rolling out of the way of Watchog's incoming leg.

Getting up, Deino charged forward, lowering her head, and slamming head first into Watchog's stomach, sending the other Pokémon back. As it slid across the dirt floor, it held out its arm when five golden orbs of light appeared and circled around its body. It raised its arms in the air before the five orbs were fired at Deino, stopping above her. She had tried to get out of the way but the orbs swiftly circled around her, floating downward to the middle of her body before floating above her head and grew large enough to explode in a flash of white light, confusing her.

In her dizzy state, Deino had charged aimlessly around, head-butting a few times into the ways. Watchog looked amused as she tried to attack. I had told her to try to shake it off and then to try Dragon Pulse. Still confused, Deino opened her mouth as a turquoise energy ball appears in front of it. She tried firing it at Watchog but with a side step, it was able to completely dodge the attack. Then I knew I needed to get her out of there and so switched her out for Lucario, who had been in his Poké Ball just in case (much is his disagreement).

Lenora had switched out her Watchog as well for another Pokémon that looked like Lillipup but older. They had a light brown fur with shaggy dark blue fur covering its body, having four short legs, with three-toed paws, and the short tail with a small snout and larger perked up ears. Cream fur was long enough to form a mustache and a three-pointed crest on its snout and mouth. I took out my Pokédex and pointed it at the other Pokémon, seeing it's rotating image on the screen as it spoke:

 _Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon and the evolved form of Lillipup. Always obedient and faithful to their Trainers, Herdier have helped them raise other Pokémon since long ago._

Now the battle began again with Herdier jumping into the air while facing towards the ceiling. As it did, its body was surrounded in an invisible energy when a bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of its face. Herdier faced Lucario, shooting an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it around Herdier's body. Lucario jumped, flipping in mid-air as he crossed his arms in front of his face, an orb of black and dark blue circles appearing in front of them. Separating his arms, the orb moved in front of his chest before he shifted his palm just as he was above the Loyal Dog Pokémon and fired a beam of black and dark blue circles from the orb at the opponent. Herdier was able to weave to the left, the attack completely missing the target. Landing, the Aura Pokémon clapped his paws in a praying position, a green energy coming from the clasped paws. Spreading them apart, a light green bone of energy was created before it was swung around in a circle by its creator.

Lucario was surrounded by a white and clear aura as he positioned the light green bone of energy like a sword in front of his body. Lowering slightly, he dashed forward at Herdier instantaneously, landing a hit on Herdier's side with his green energy bone. The Pokémon sailed to the other side of the battlefield; being able to land on all four feet. Herdier grunted before its body became outlined in red energy and howled loudly, releasing invisible circles from its mouth that expand outward. Lucario also crouched down slightly, his body surrounded in a waving red aura of light. Letting out a howl, it released invisible circles from his mouth that expanded outward like Herdier had done. Both invisible circles clashed with each other, an almost deafening sound occurred. Both attacking Pokémon were blasted back with enough force to almost blow then away. Herdier and Lucario were shot with a red beam and went back into their respective Poké Balls, replaced with Watchog and Deino.

Watchog used Mean Look on Deino, causing it to become a magenta-colored aura by an oval shaped eye with a pure black pupil. This knocked Deino out of Confusion making her growl at the other Pokémon. I knew that I wouldn't be able to call Deino back if I could. It was a battle to the end with the both of them. The Irate Pokémon opened her mouth as a turquoise energy ball appeared in front of it. The turquoise energy ball attack landed, sending it back. As the turquoise energy ball, Deino had charged forward behind the attack, lowering her head and also landed the double attack combo on Watchog. The Lookout Pokémon had fallen on its back, panting heavily. In a chance attack, it held out its arm when five golden orbs of light appeared as said Pokémon slowly stood up, stumbling forward slightly when the five golden orbs of light circled around its body. Raising it arms in the air before the five orbs were fired at Deino, stopping above her. The female Pokémon avoided the five golden orbs of light.

Deino lowered her head and charged again, jumping and slamming her head into Watchog's stomach. The Lookout Pokémon was finally knocked out with that final attack. When the battle between Herdier and Deino started, the Loyal Dog Pokémon just had to do one finishing move on the opponent Pokémon and Deino had received enough damage to fall to the ground and pass out. It was Lucario's turn up again and boy was he mad at Herdier. It was late into the night when the battle was finally over. When night time came, I walked towards the Pokémon Center to get a good night's rest with the others.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I had a simple, wonderful** **birthday with just my mom. We went to go see the newest and hopefully last Hunger Games movie and then mom took me out to dinner. It was nice and just how I wanted it.** **Over 10 chapters and 50k words? I'm so happy with this rewrite! There was some time for me to write the chapter so here it is and review or whatever you want to. I am super tired and got some school in the morning so I am heading to bed now. Nighty night or whatever time you currently have when reading this chapter and then this note.**

 **Random Question: Who would win a battle Luna's Lucario or Sawsbuck the Guardian of the Forest?**

 **Next Chapter: Finally reaching Pinwheel Forest, Luna makes a difficult choice that affects all her friends. How will Ash, Cilan, and Iris handle it?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
** **Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna**

 **Other: It's been a quite a bit of time, hasn't it?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **AWPlays (to your other review)- Awww... Well, thanks for telling me. I hope to hear from you soon then~! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you as well. Hope you have a wonderful time with everything you want and happiness with your friends and family.**

 **AWPlays- Luna did win her Gym Battle by chance with the same as Ash. It does depend on the circumstances with the battle. Maybe on a separate chapter, like as a one shot or maybe a past memory when it becomes Lucario POV, if more people what to see it, have Lucario and Sawsbuck battle in the forest and in the city. Thank you for the happy birthday, it means something when my readers do that. I hope you do something soon. Are you currently working, though? I hope you aren't totally bored with nothing to do... Well, t** **hank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Bella- Sawsbuck is the strongest in the forest area he is Guardian of the Forest but he can be beaten as any other Pokemon could. He had knowledge and wisdom to use his attacks against many foes. He did train Lucario in order to protect Luna as with the Lords and Ladies of the forest. But anything could happen at any given moment.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xAmethystFox- You can't just assume that Sawsbuck wasn't trained. He needed to become** **Guardian of the Forest someone way so he needed to strength and knowledge to do so but he did train Lucario for a while before Luna left the forest and onto her journey.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- You'll see what I mean when you read the next chapter or so. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Decisions**

* * *

 **Place: Somewhere in Pinwheel Forest, Between Nacrene City and Skyarrow Bridge, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

Green eyes watched with a small smile at all the different Pokémon that surrounded him. N sat, legs stretched out with one arm laid across his stomach while the other sat on the ground beside him, leaning against a large tree on the grassy floor in a small clearing. The tree's truck was covered with moss and many vines. He let out a small chuckle as one of the small Bug Pokémon, Sewaddle, nudged at his hand before he began to stroke its leafy-covered back. Laying on the other side of him was a sleeping small, brown Pokémon with a very fluffy cotton-like substance covering its back, neck, and forehead. It had green, curled horns. It gave out soft snores. A few other Pokémon were asleep either on, next, or around him.

He was happy like this and closed his eyes to show how relaxed he was. The black brim of his hat fell over his eyes when he snaked back against the tree trunk. All of them stayed like that for who knew how long. It was only when he slowly opened his eyes to look at the branches above him was when he spoke, "So?"

With the ruffling of leaves, a tall man with long white hair tied in a loose, low pony, appeared some odd feet away from the other man. He wore a sleeveless crop top that had stretched to cover the lower half of his face combining with see-through material on a lean stomach. With black pants tucked into black boots, he had a dark gray half skirt on the back of the pants that rounded to the front, connected by two light grey straps that formed an X. There was a black band that kept his white bangs out of his face. Two other men appeared behind the first one, both of them looking like the first.

"We have found her, my King," the first one of the Shadow Triad announced, kneeling from his spot as the others followed his movement. "She is with her friends, traveling along the path of Pinwheel Forest not far from here."

Really?

N let out a pleased smile. He couldn't help but wait to see that girl he had bumped into again. He had felt something when they had clasped hands and knew she must have felt it as well. When he had seen her Lucario interact with her moments later, he could feel nothing but happiness, loyalty, and a fierce streak of protectiveness from the Aura Pokémon's heart. He had actually felt like he could feel her heart as well. It was like she was more Pokémon than Human. That had sparked his curiosity for the girl, finding her an intriguing little Human.

He wondered what her eyes looked like under her bangs. (How she could see under them in the first place?)

"Good," N said, glancing at them from his position. Some of the Pokémon around him stirred but otherwise left his bodyguards alone. "What have you found?" He wanted to know more before he set a plan in motion.

"She is currently traveling with Ash Ketchum, whose partner is Pikachu, from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, Iris, who's from the Village of Dragons and whose partner is Axew, and Cilan, one of the three Gym Leaders of the Striation City Gym and an A-Class Pokémon Connoisseur," the Shadow Triad on the far left continued. "She seems to be closest to the Pokémon Connoisseur than with the Ketchum boy."

"Her constant traveling partner is Lucario, the Aura Pokémon who she's dubbed as closest companion and partner. It seems to always be at her side to protect her and never in its Poké Ball," the third member of Shadow Triad spoke after the second one.

"How many does she have in all?" N asked them.

"She had three in all. A Snivy is seen frequently in and out of its Poké Ball, carried in the girl's arms. She has one more that we have yet to identify. The only way we know of it is from when she spoke of it to the Pokémon Connoisseur."

N frowned slightly at the thought of Poké Balls though didn't say anything otherwise before asking, "What about the girl? What does her personality seem like from you observations?"

"She cares for her Pokémon more than she does for the Humans. The girl is more reserved when interacting with other Humans she does not know of except when she battles, something she likes to watch and do."

"She is most happy when she is with her Pokémon and would protect them from harm. The girl and Iris don't get along as she does with the boys."

"She also appears to have the gift of Aura." The three Shadow Triad men alternated when speaking to the green hair man.

N lifted his head up, letting out a small hum as his eyes sparked with interest. "I see." He laid his head back down, eyes closed, before waving his unoccupied hand at the three. "Do not make contact nor be seen as you continue to observe the girl. Tell me if you learn anything new."

The three men vanished as if they were never there. A pleased smile was on N's lips. His eyes were closed. He couldn't wait to meet her in person again. "Luna…" he muttered in the wind as he fell asleep.

* * *

 **Place: Pinwheel Forest, Between Nacrene City and Skyarrow Bridge, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

It was two days later that Ash had won his Gym Match with Lenora, gaining the Basic Badge just as I did. A day later and we were back on the road. Remember that egg he had gotten from the daycare a few weeks ago? Well, as it turned out, it had hatched into a Scraggy with small red scales on its yellow head and cream-colored body and red, scaly belly. It had stared at with lazy oval eyes while it carried loose, yellow skin around its legs, resembling trousers, with some of it trailing behind it either form or cover a tail. I could be sure.

It looked overall healthy but… The head-butting I could use without. (Lucario as well… He didn't like to be head butted so suddenly…) The Pokédex entry was correct on that, though.

 _Scraggy, the Shedding Pokémon. The lower half of Scraggy's body is covered by a tough rubbery skin and when someone makes eye contact it responds with Headbutt._

Ash was happy though and that's what mattered for him and the others. But it started to get me thinking about if I was to leave the group and travel on my own. I've learned so much since I came in contact with so many colorful Humans and Pokémon that I couldn't begin to describe it. I didn't know how to thank Ash and the others for teaching me many things, even if they didn't know that they did. Don't get me wrong, I loved traveling with them but I wanted to see the Region with my own two eyes in my own way. I would even travel with them again…

I watched Ash and Iris admire the scenery as Cilan talked about the dangers of going off the trail. If you do, you could be lost for days, weeks even, as it was a natural maze once you diverged from the path.

I didn't know what to do. So I pushed those thoughts for later. I'd get back to them and then decide on what to do.

"The air is fresh and gentle; light is overflowing: I think good Pokémon can grow here," Cilan commented, taking a deep breath of clean and foliage-smelt air.

 **"That is very true."** Snivy agreed with him, mimicking the Pokémon Connoisseur's movement. Lucario hummed after him. I could only smile, giggling lightly, when they glared at each other before looking away in opposite directions. It seemed they were still at odds with each other.

"It'd be nice to meet new Pokémon," I heard Ash say to his Pikachu and, somehow, by some universal law, a small Bug Pokémon had ambushed us just as Ash as said he wanted to meet new Pokémon. Somehow this was becoming a thing with him. Ash said one thing and someway, somehow, it'd come true.

The small Bug Pokémon was swinging from a stream of white sticky string from its mouth as it swooped down from a tree and used one of its orange round legs to kick Pikachu off of Ash's shoulder and onto the ground. He slammed on the ground once before landing on all fours, standing up with an angry hiss. It raised its arms in the air as he released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at the small Bug Pokémon as it swung in the opposite direction, smacking Ash in the face and dodging the attack. Pikachu ended up shocking Ash instead.

The small white and green Pokémon had a large head with two yellow two small, close-together knobs on its forehead with a broad, bitten leaf enfolding its head like a hood. Its green body had six stubby orange legs in all, two on each segment. Its eyes were black.

Taking out my Pokédex, I pointed it at the small bug Pokémon. It said:

 _Sewaddle, the Sewing Pokémon. Sewaddle hides from its enemies by covering its head with a hood made from a leaf, and is known to eat its leafy clothing when food is scarce._

Once the Pokémon had begun to fight with Pikachu, latching onto Pikachu's head with a Bug Bite, I couldn't help but laugh at the irony as everything happened. I couldn't believe that a small Sewaddle had been taking on Pikachu and winning. It just goes for sure, big things does come in small packages!

"Stop laughing!" Ash hissed but I could only laugh harder. I remembered when I had encountered a few Sewaddle in the forest back home. They were mighty little buggers when they wanted to be. After befriending a few of them and their evolved forms, they had helped me make things for my little home and some of my clothes when I was smaller. I was on the ground, holding my stomach as Ash huffed, "It's not funny..."

I wiped away the water in the corner of my eyes as I gave him an amused smile, stopping myself from laughing outright to a small giggle before it all ended. Looking up, Iris was giving me a look as if I were crazy while Cilan could only shake his head, an amused smile on his lips. Snivy was giving me worried glanced though Lucario was rolling his eyes, knowing my bouts of laughter that came with my weird sense of mirth.

Ash had tried to battle with Sewaddle, but the Sewing Pokémon had used String Shot to wrap Ash in a ball of string and had escaped when the boy had gained freedom by his partner's use of Iron Tail. We soon gave chase, trying to catch up to a heated Ash.

* * *

 **Place: Somewhere in Pinwheel Forest, Between Nacrene City and Skyarrow Bridge, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

Maybe splitting up after we had gotten lost wasn't the best idea. Though, in hindsight, I should have taken one of them with me than going by myself - Human wise anyway.

"I should have dragged Cilan with me..." I blew at my bangs though they fell back into place, my wing-like adornments casting downward in tiredness.

 **"The Human wouldn't last long,"** Lucario said, walking beside me. He looked over at me as I glanced at him at the corner of my eye.

"Oh, is Lucario getting jealous of a Human?" I let out a sneaky smirk. "A simple Human who I've known for a few weeks while I've known you for more than seven years?"

 **"I don't know what you're talking about,"** he said a little too quickly, looking away. I looked at him, coming around him. Snivy watched on, curiosity coming in through his frown.

"Someone is in denial~," I singsonged, my hair moving around as one eye could be seen. "Just admit it Lucario, you're jealous of Cilan."

 **"And what if I am?"** He asked, red eyes staring straight into mine. He asked again when I was silenced by his sudden seriousness, **"What if I am, Luna? Tell me."** It wasn't a demand but a simple request.

I stood, my back straightening as I gazed at him calmly. "You don't need to be, Lucario," I answered him, my palm resting on his cheek. He leaned into it, his own paw touched the "If I were to choose between the Humans or my Pokémon, I would choose my Pokémon, Lucario, all of them."

 **"Luna..."** Lucario muttered, his eyes closed as he leaned more into my hand. He let out a sigh of content. Good, no worries there. If only, this moment stayed like this forever.

 **"Uhhh..."** Snivy said, breaking the moment. Both of us looked over at him, his right leafy limb was on his chin the other up in the air, waving at us to look at him. It went back to his side when our full attention on him. **"I'm confused here."**

I neared him, kneeling down in front of him. "What are you confused about?"

His eyes held a serious look as he looked up at my eyes. **"Just how old are you?"** Blinking owlishly, I could look at him in a bewilderment. Lucario snorted behind me. Snivy gave a worried look, waving both leafy limbs quickly. **"I mean, from what you've said about your past with Lucario, I've been wondering how old you are. You've never really said and the Humans assume that you are ten, maybe eleven, years old."**

"Ooooooohhhh," I gave a small nod, understanding fully what he was saying. "Well, I'm about... eighteen to twenty years old." I didn't see the gob smacked look Snivy had sent me. "I'm not really sure what my real age is. Sawsbuck said I had looked around ten or eleven years old, now I look thirteen years old, and so that's what we went with."

 **"Eh?"**

* * *

 **Place: Treetops of the Pinwheel Forest, Between Nacrene City and Skyarrow Bridge, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

One pair of gray eyes looked at two pairs of other gray eyes before all three pairs of eyes looked at the white-haired girl walk away with her Lucario and her Snivy. The three could only sweat drop when they heard her talk to her Pokémon. She could understand them as if they talked English back to her.

"She only looks thirteen but says she's about eighteen to twenty years old..." The second member sweat drop, looking at his fellow group members. "Explain to me why we're doing this again?"

"Because our King finds her interesting and he said to watch her and we are..." The third member pointed out, leaning back to sit crisscross on the thick branch, his back against the tree truck.

Second rolled his eyes. "Way to point that out, Caption Obvious."

Third huffed, muttering, "Whatever..."

First's bear shoulders sagged slightly, wondering to himself why he still put up with these two after all these years. He turned to look at the two bickering Shadow Triad members. "Will you two shut it?" he hissed. If they were in anymore quieter than their target would never miss them. They, at least, had the decency to look sheepish. "Now c'mon on, we need to report what we've found." He stood up, the other two following his movement before all three vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **Place: Pinwheel Forest, Between Nacrene City and Skyarrow Bridge, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

"Lucario, they're over there," I shouted from the branch I stood on as an outlook. My eyes squinted to see someone with them. "They were with someone too."

 **"Well, let's go then,"** Lucario shouted from the ground. Snivy was beside him, both of them looking up at me. Jumping, I grabbed a few of the branches to lower the speed and my landing softer. We made our way to where the big tree was and where the others should be, grabbing a few herbs here and there to give to the Gym Leader.

It was the beginning of the afternoon when we finally made it to where Cilan was making supper. As I neared him, I glanced at Ash trying to talk to a Sewaddle that was ignoring him. Deciding now to question it, I looked back at Cilan and gave him a small wave when he noticed me.

"Ah, Luna, there you are," he said. "How was your trip of also losing yourself in the forest?"

"It went better than I expected. I got to see a lot of things I missed back in my home," I answered, smiling at the prepping man. "Here," I handing him the herbs I collected. "Found them while on my way here."

"Ah," Cilan took them and placed them in an almost empty basket, "Thank you."

I looked over at the tall man with short, bushy, wavy brown hair and green eyes. He wore wearing a light green shirt over a white shirt with a short red scarf. He had a pair of red striped light green and dark green pants held up by a brown belt that had a silver butterfly emblem and red and green shoes. "Who's he?"

"Who?" Cilan looked up, stopping to look to where I pointed at. "That's Burgh, an artist, and a famous Bug Type Trainer. He's also the Castelia City Gym Leader." I backed away slightly when I saw the sparkle in his eyes.

Then he was the next Gym Leader Ash and I were going to face soon. "Ah, they're leaving." I watched Ash and Iris follow Burgh follow Sewaddle.

"You going?"

I shook my head. "Nay, I'll stay here and help you. Okay?" I gave him a smile.

He returned the smile. "The help is always appreciated."

It was until closer to sunset the three Humans and small bug Pokémon came back to us. I had helped Cilan with the food and was able to get Snivy and Lucario too corporate and gather some berries in the surrounding area. When Burgh saw me he had come up and grinned, taking my hand into his. He knelt, never seeing the heated combined glares coming from Lucario and Snivy. "May I ask who you are, my young lady?"

I could give him a confused smile. "I'm-uh-Luna."

It was then he noticed Lucario and Snivy, however, not their glares. Maybe this was what you called a blissful person...

"Are these you Pokémon, Luna?" He asked, arm waving around widely as he positioned himself in a weird way.

"They are."

"Wonderful!"

Cilan had finished setting the table, Ash and Iris had sat down, ready for the food. Burgh had sat down as well while I told Cilan to sit in his seat. He wondered where I was going to sit, so I told I'd sit with Lucario and Snivy. Iris didn't mind it, Ash was worried but accepted it, and Cilan fretted about before I was able to calm him, saying it was alright. Burgh just went with him when I gave him a look that said it all.

 **"You sure it was alright to do this Luna?"** Snivy asked, talking between bites, as he munched on his second apple.

"It's fine, Snivy. I'm used to just eating with Pokémon back home so this is refreshing to do." I took a bite of the food, enjoying it immensely, as I let out a hum of delight. Lucario had munched on some berries and special extra Pokémon food. When everyone was done eating, Cilan had given a special fruit salad of some of the berries Snivy and Lucario collected. I had placed some on a leaf and gave them to Sewaddle.

When night came around, the crescent moon high in the twinkling starry sky, Burgh had showed us a good place in the trees where it was dense enough for us to sleep on. The high height gave a wonderful view of the night sky. I was above Ash and the others, Lucario on one side while Snivy was curled up, already asleep. There was a blanket wrapped around me and my Pokémon.

"I've never slept in a tree before," Ash commented, already conformable in his green sleeping bag with Pikachu snuggled next to him.

"It's a nice taste." Cilan was in his blue sleeping bag, wearing green pajama. Iris was inside her purple sleeping bag with Axew.

Sewaddle was swung itself up by Ash in the tree, dangling there to sleep. Burgh wasn't in a sleeping bag as he had a green cloaked wrapped around him. The light was between him and Cilan. "What kind of discoveries have you guys made since you set off?"

"Discoveries, you say?" Ash looked at the Bug Type Gym Leader before looking up at the sky with a smile.

Burgh had a soft smile. "You know, in my childhood, the beauty of Big Pokémon robbed my pure heart... and although I've drawn many pictures and had many battles since then, there are still new discoveries. The Pokémon world really is full of mysteries."

"That is true," I said aloud, "There are so many Pokémon waiting to be seen, waiting to be discovered. They are what propels us Humans to new heights, reaching places we had once thought wasn't possible."

Letting out a yawn, I could feel the blanket around me come around me and my Pokémon. I didn't hear the rest of their conversation before I fell asleep.

* * *

 _There was fire. So much fire._

 _When a person appears who is searching deeply for the truth, Reshiram will appear. At first, Reshiram will battle with that person as a test of their strength and heart._

 _"Why? Why did you do this R-?"_

 _A castle in ruins as it was engulfed in fiery anger._

 _And if it decides that person is a hero, it will pass on the wisdom it has accumulated over thousands of years and then bare it fangs against the hero's enemies._

 _"I don't understand!"_

 _From that point on, Reshiram will treat the hero with kindness, as a parent would treat a child._

 _"Why must you let this anger come to you?"_

 _"Luna... You must know-"_

 _But although the person called the hero will be able to attain great riches and power, the goodness in their heart will be lost, and the country built by the hero will be consumed in flames._

 _A screech that holds so much hate. It wants to burn the world for what it has done. The Humans..._

 _"-don't give into the flames-"_

 _Then, Reshiram will depart._

 _"Your heart... it's so sad..."_

* * *

 **Place: Pinwheel Forest, Between Nacrene City and Skyarrow Bridge, Southeastern Unova** **Region**

My eyes snapped open. The green blurriness cleared as I stared longer. Closing them, I tried to wipe the tears away though they wouldn't stop. Slowly sitting up, I saw Lucario asleep, Snivy, somehow, curled up next to him. Both of them were at peace. So, in order not to disturb them, I got up swiftly and placed the blanket around them. "I will be back soon," I muttered under my breath.

Standing at the edge of the tree branch, I lowered myself and saw below me that Sewaddle was curled up with Ash and Pikachu and everyone else was asleep. Taking a step back, I leaped to another branch and then another before I landed on my two feet safely on the ground. Walking forward, I wandered through the forest before coming upon a small pond. Sitting down, I decided to sit down and meditate to calm my raging emotions.

Sudden thoughts of before constantly played through my mind and so I made use of the time of making a decision then. I only hoped the others would understand.

When morning came, I had already come back before the others awoke. Sewaddle had been taken by a Patrat but ended up accidentally attaching itself to a Deerling. Upon getting startled, the Deerling charged into the forest with Sewaddle on the top of its head.

Getting into action, I chased after the Deerling while Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Burgh rushed after the Patrat. As it turned out, Patrat had a sick companion, another Patrat, who had wanted Sewaddle leaves because of its healing properties. Burgh was able to heal the sick Patrat. When Deerling had run over a chasm, Sewaddle had managed to detach itself from Deerling but ended up being blown toward a chasm that had a crashing stream below it. Ash saved Sewaddle while Burgh's Leavanny had used String Shot to save him before both of them reached the edge of the crashing stream's waterfall. It was good in the end with Ash gaining the very same Sewaddle and both becoming friends though it was a now slowly growing bond.

With a farewell, Burgh had said to us that he'd be waiting for our challenges at Castelia Gym. I looked at the happiness on the others faces as we walked on from the forest before glancing away. Maybe it wasn't the right time to tell them yet...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Some time has been since the last time I posted something and I ain't sorry for that. It was close to exams and mom said to not write until I have my exams done and over with, which I do and that's why I have this new chapter out. Don't worry I'll have the usual schedule of once per week, maybe another chapter will be added later this week as it is winter break. MAYBE. But hey, be happy. This is the time for family and friends~! So yeah...** **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all! Happy Holidays or anything else that you celebrate with friends and family and everything you could all want. I want you all to be happy and spread that good cheer to those who are closest to you and to even strangers. It'll help someone in need, even when they don't show it. Trust me, I'd know.**

 **Before I forget, the next chapter I'll be having the next** **Pokémon** **poll up. Give a few suggestions and I'll decide on what will be on the list, the limit will be five** **Pokémon** **.**

 **Random Question: If you could be a Pokémon, which would it be? Why?**

 **Next Chapter: Being scared of what they'd do, Luna holds off on telling the others of her wanting to go on her own until later on. Now, she's her way to her third Gym Battle, how will she react when finally meeting someone she had a distance feeling of meeting before (only, this time, it wasn't when they bumped into each other).**

 **Once more,** **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
** **Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna**

 **Other: Wow, this chapter has had more reviews than my others ones other than the first chapter of course. I could just feel the tears of happiness coming! First Chapter of the new year! Yeah!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- I find this ironic, I really do... Heh. You'll find out down below~! Hehehe. Thank you for your suggestion; I will add it to the list. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit-That is actually an... interesting concept to do. I won't really add it to the story line as I have everything already planned out. But I might have it as a one shot once the story ends or somewhere in between... I like it so I want to do something with it, just not right now. If they were to meet... Well, I am not sure... I can see them fighting each other or maybe talking about their past. Maybe even just stare at each other when they pass by each other, giving each other a stare, then walk on. I am unsure as there'd be lots of possibilities that could happen. Now, what do you think would happen? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- No problem, just ask away and I'll make sure to clear it up to the best of my abilities. : ) You're making me blush when I read you comment. To be honest, there are better writers than just me. There will always be someone better than someone else, that's just how things are. This is just a little story that people read. I thank you for your compliment, though. It makes me happy for those who like it so much. Ney, if you don't mind explaining your reasoning for liking either Absol or Zoruark I would love to hear about it. Though if ya can't then I understand. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **TPWABW- Ohhh, an Eevee. I always did love the Eevee and their evolutions so much. Then which type of Eeveelution would you be then? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Bella- Hello to you as well, Bella. It's a charm to hear from you again. The exams weren't as bad then before and this is my senior year so it won't be as bad as before. Also, happy birthday to your mom! Ney, does she know about my story? (Just curious that's all...)Thank you for giving it and I'll be taking your suggestion into consideration. Your choice of being Sylveon is fascinating as I wouldn't choose that type of Pokémon. I agree with the Fairy Type moves can be strong if used correctly. I am unsure if I will do anything with Luna 2 Kalos at the moment as I am coming up with different ideas with different endings so, yeah, that won't be for a while but once I am sure for a final decision then you'll be the first to know. Which Pokémon would I be? Either Reshiram or Mew. They're both my favorite (there's a reason for Luna and her connection to Reshiram after all). Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- I will not redo this chapter as I am happy with the way it is. I won't get rid of something just to make you happy. Do not tell me to redo without a valid reason to do so and if my saying this loses a few readers then so be it. Thank you very much for the review and I hope you have a nice day.**

 **Akane Raikou- I am glad that my revision of Luna is doing so well! I wouldn't think of being Teddiursa as it's one of the lesser known and used Pokémon. Interesting choice there. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **The One They Call N**

* * *

 **Place: In Front of Poké Mart, Clearing like Area,** **Between Nacrene City and Skyarrow Bridge,** **Southeastern Unova** **Region**

Gazing up at a large building with posters advertising things and colorful things trying to gain other people's attention reminded me of one of the buildings that I went to that time in Icirrus City. I had wanted to visit it but the butterflies in my stomach didn't match the mood then. There were flowers displayed out front; Humans were even outside mingling in small groups as some came in and out of the tall building.

"So... This is a Poké Mart?" I glimpsed at the multicolored triangle-shaped flags that were seen through the glass doors and windows. The place seemed to be crowded inside more than it let on.

"Yes, it's a newly opened Poké Mart," Cilan concluded, nodding, pleased with himself.

Iris let out a gasp, giggling happily. "They're having a grand opening sale too!" She pointed to a large sign with writing on it that was posted on a wall nearby. "Let's go!" Excited, Iris runs in, followed by the rest of us.

Just one word to describe it all - huge. Not just big but HUGE! There were so many things there, from books to gems, from food to furniture. There must have been a little of everything in here.

 **"Humans really can do amazing feats,"** Lucario complimented under his breath. That was saying something alright; from Lucario of all Pokémon.

 **"Big..."** Snivy's brown eyes shined with curiosity, looking at different things.

"Do you see anything you like?" I asked him, looking around at pretty much anything. Snivy looked up at me, a bit confused. I gave him a soft smile. "I'll get you something if you want." Iris and the others started to move so I began to follow them. "You too Lucario," I told him. Both of them agreed to do that.

"There are many kinds of type-specific Pokémon food and medicine," Ash pointed out, walking along with Cilan as Iris went up ahead.

"Yeah," Cilan nodded, smiling, "You can get most things at a regular Poké Mart but this place really is huge."

Iris had run off to a small area where they had some jewelry and gems. A nice-looking store clerk lady went up to her, talking about some small gem to her. Looking away, I figured I could look around and get some medicine and some Pokémon treats for them to munch on. It shouldn't cost too much...

Ash spotted a line of Trainers waiting at a shop with dark purple curtains drawn closed. Cilan and I came up next to him before Cilan explained what the Trainers were doing there. "That's a Connoisseur shop where Pokémon Connoisseur make compatibility diagnoses for you."

"Compatibility diagnoses?" Ash gave a puzzled look to the Pokémon Connoisseur. I was also curious about what Cilan was talking about.

"They look at the compatibility between Trainer and Pokémon and give you advice."

"Wow, so there are other Connoisseurs besides you." The boy could be quite blunt at times.

Cilan took it with stride. "Of course." He then began to explain the concept of Pokémon Connoisseurs to us. "Pokémon Connoisseurs have ranks you see. If you pass the exams of the Pokémon Connoisseur Association, you'll be a certified C-class Connoisseur first. There's also a B-class, an A-class, and lastly, an S-class. To make compatibility diagnoses, you need the qualifications of a certified A-class at least." Cilan placed his hand on his chest, it puffing out slightly. "By the way, I'm in the A-class."

"Yes, they can be. Female Connoisseurs are known as Connaisseuses." Cilan gave a nod to the Connaisseuses when she noticed him as she did back to him. Both of them smiled at each other before the Connaisseuses called for the next Trainer to come and see her. He turned to Ash. "Why not go check it out, Ash? Hearing a different Connoisseur opinion every now and then might be a good reference."

Ash had wondered what his compatibility was with his Sewaddle since he had only gotten it.

"I'm going to go refill our Pokémon food supply." Cilan gave a nod to Ash as I followed after Cilan. The Connoisseur looked over at me. "Why don't you get your compatibility checked out, Luna?"

Reasonable question. Looking over at him, I shook my head. "I'm not interested in that. I already know my compatibility with my Pokémon." Cilan's eyebrows knitted together, befuddled by my words. Giggling, I twirled around to another direction. "I'm going to look around by myself. I'll catch up with you and the others later on."

"If you get lost, go back to the front of the store! We'll meet you there!" He called out to me as I ran off, waving at him that I heard him. Little did he know, I would already know where he'd go if I had to search for him. His Aura was quite easy to remember if I wanted to keep it that way.

Walking around, I had gotten some specific Pokémon Treats just as planned, giving some to Lucario and Snivy to munch on to see how they liked it. Liking them, I got more, stashing them away from grabby hands inside my bag. I was also able to find some books on Unova's history and a thin book that was even specifically on the White Ruin. The two Pokémon didn't bicker much knowing I didn't want to make a scene inside such a populated area. They had yet to spot something they wanted though so I actually followed Lucario as he looked.

We had stopped to take a break when it was around mid-day. Sitting on a bench beside the Aura Pokémon, the Grass Snake Pokémon sitting in my arms munching on another treat to keep him quite (I got extra treats for the small guy as that was what he wanted to buy; all that was left was Lucario and something for Deino - it was only fair), I looked around to see if there would be anything else worth buying.

"Anything you find worth buying, Lucario?" It was a mutter, but Lucario could still hear above the constant buzzing noise of merged Human conversations. Turning his head slightly, red eyes blinked once before they looked away from me.

He gave a shrug, leaning back before tilting over to rest his head on my shoulder. **"Not really... There is nothing the Humans have made that interest me at the moment."** Red eyes vanished behind closed eyelids. **"Why not pick something out for me as a surprise?"**

I raised an eyebrow at the sudden question/request. "What if you don't like it?" He shifted closer to me, getting comfortable with his head on my shoulder. I didn't care if I got stares from the other Humans; they could go shove it for all that it mattered.

 **"I trust you enough to know what I do and don't like, Luna. You are my Human as I am your Pokémon. We are friends. I know you would put a lot of effort into giving gifts to your friends, to us."** He held a small smile as if trying to remember a fond memory of the past. Some time passed and if I hadn't known better then I'd say that Lucario was actually sleeping, his head had slowly made its way to my lap, it landing on there when he let out a soft snore. I placed Snivy, the small guy yawning after his treat, on my bag after taking out one of the new books I bought. His green and cream colored body curled up into a little ball. It was quite cute. I wish I had one of those picture taking contraptions.

I began to read the book, taking note of a Human sitting down next to me, the only empty space on the bench (it was a pretty big bench too). I was at the part where it was telling the book was talking about the Light Stone and a bit of its relationship with Reshiram, the Dark Stone and Zekrom. Flipping the page, I started to read a text

 _When a person appears who is searching deeply for the truth, Reshiram will appear. At first, Reshiram will battle with that person as a test of their strength and heart. And if it decides that person is a hero, it will pass on the wisdom it has accumulated over thousands of years and then bare it fangs against the hero's enemies._

I only jolted when the other, a man with a surprising green Aura that had some white mixed in spoke in a soft tone, "From that point on, Reshiram will treat the hero with kindness, as a parent would treat a child. But although the person called the hero will be able to attain great riches and power, the goodness in their heart will be lost, and the country built by the hero will be consumed in flames."

"Then, Reshiram will depart," I finished, looking at the text from the man with green... hair... The green looked oddly familiar and then I remembered. The man, older than me I presumed, smiled at me.

"The legend is very interesting, don't you say?" He asked, head tilting a little.

By then Lucario was awake and alert, staring down the other Human. Snivy seemed to be asleep but knowing better, I could see the change of breathing in him to know he was also awake but retained the image he was still sleeping. Both of them wisely kept quiet.

"It is," I responded, closing my book to focus on him. Blinking a few times, his Aura slowly went away. Seeing another's Aura was bad for my eyesight. It was such a hazard anyway when they could be too bright or too dark for my eyes. I had to switch it off. Though at times it could activate on its own and that was a hassle unto itself. Anyway, as to seeing the man, here again, couldn't just be a coincidence. I think not! "It is nice to see you once more."

Seeing surprise light in his eyes was slightly worth it. "You remember me?"

"Of course," I glanced over at him. "How can I not remember someone which green hair and eyes?" It was actually his Aura I remembered, the hair and eyes were just an added bonus. He let out a chuckle.

"Ah yes. That white hair of yours left such an impression on me as well. That's how I was able to notice you so quickly."

I raised an eyebrow. Was my hair that white? "So, Green, what's your name?"

Green blinked at the nickname, humming, before he answered, "Well my name is N but my fair lady, I would like to know what is yours if you don't mind?"

"I am called Luna," I said before turning slightly to Lucario. "This is my friend and traveling companion, Lucario." The Aura Pokémon gave out a small grunt, saying nothing more. I picked Snivy off of my bag and held him close. "This is Snivy, my other friend and traveling companion." You had to admit with how much time he spent out of his Poké Ball that it was turning into just that. The said Pokémon peeked his head up finally, looking into N's eyes, then casually dismissing him in favor of sleeping again.

"Sorry, he doesn't really like meeting new people when he's sleeping." I think...

"That is alright."

Before N could say any more, Lucario had tugged on my sleeve. Gazing over at him, I asked in a low tone, "Have you found something?" That might not be the real reason (it was all in the eyes) but I guessed it was time to leave anyway. The clock did show that more time had passed by than I had really thought. It was almost three p.m. The others must be getting worried.

"I am sorry that it's so sudden but I must be going," I said to him, standing, Snivy was in my arms still, as I placed my bag over my shoulder. The book was back inside. "It was nice to see you, N. I do hope we meet another time." I gave him a wave with my hand before I was pulled away by Lucario. I never heard him answer but could see him wave back to me when I looked over my shoulder to see if he was still there. After a random Human had passed, N had vanished.

* * *

 **Place: Little Dirt Clearing, Outside of the Poké Mart, Clearing Like Area,** **Between Nacrene City and Skyarrow Bridge,** **Southeastern Unova** **Region**

After being pulled away, I didn't question the Aura Pokémon, knowing full well of his protectiveness over me. Before I had left to go find Cilan, Ash, and Iris, I had found a small collar-like necklace with a blue gem located in the center of it and knew I had to get it for her. Lucario, however, didn't want anything of the sorts sadly; (I had found a leather woven bracelet that would have looked nice on him) but it was his choice to not get anything and I respected that. After that, I searched to find Ash's Aura as he was easiest to look at. It was effortless to find Ash, he was with Iris and Cilan and with a young girl with a dark purple Aura. Walking outside, I saw the girl was battling Cilan for some reason. He had his Pansage out as the girl's Sawsbuck Spring Version tried to attack the other Pokémon.

The girl had purple short, curly hair with lilac eyes that held fire to defeat the obstacle in front of her. She wore a white long sleeve shirt with a red (in front) and purple (in the back) vest with yellow buttons and black pants with brown shoes. She had red bangs on her shirt and a red tie around her collar.

I could only blink when Cilan smirked. "So, what happened?" I asked as I came to Ash's side.

"Gah!" Ash and Iris jumped ten feet in the air.

I gave them an innocent expression when their glares were directed at me. What was wrong with them? "Well?" I waved my hand for them to explain, waiting. Ash went on to explain how the girl, Burgundy, a C-Class Connaisseuse, had given him a 'compatibility diagnoses', only to say mean things. Some things happened, a sob story here and there of how Burgundy wanted revenge on Cilan. So that was how they came upon a battle where if she won, Ash had to change all his Pokémon to whichever ones she chose. If Cilan won, Ash got to keep his Pokémon. I couldn't help but laugh at the annoyed expression he put on when he talked about Cilan agreeing to the terms of the battle without his approval even if he knew the male Pokémon Connoisseur would win.

The boy only glared harder at me. Still chuckling, I watched as Cilan spoke, "And then, at the right moment, you deal the finishing blow with a peremptory, powerful flavor!" Cilan did a stage pose as he commanded Pansage, "Solar Bream!"

As the bush on Pansage's head started to sparkle light blue, gathering energy from the sunlight, it held up its hands and the bush became surrounded in a bright gold orb. Pansage took the orb in its hands as it glowed even brighter; it then thrust the orb forward and released a bright yellow beam from the orb, actually lighting up the whole field, at the opponent's Sawsbuck.

Cilan held a pleased look, looking up at the Connaisseuse. "I won."

Just as he said that, Sawsbuck toppled over and down to the ground, passing out and ending the battle with Cilan's victory. Its Trainer ran over to its side, asking if it was alright before it was called back to its Poké Ball by a transparent beam of red light.

Ash's face was so relieved that it wasn't even funny. It didn't help that Pikachu had the same expression. "Cilan really is strong, after all." He let out a long-needed sigh.

"You get to keep your Pokémon, Ash. Wonderful!" I clapped a hand on his back before walking over to Cilan, I gave him a pat on the shoulder. He was startled but otherwise fine when he looked over at me. I gave him a small smile. "You did a good job, Cilan. I only wish I got to see the full battle."

He let out a hum, his thoughtful gaze turning back to Burgundy.

As the sun began to set, Cilan and the others watched Burgundy walk off. Cilan called out to her, causing her to stop. "You have quite a lot of hidden potential," he complimented. "However, your talent doesn't seem to have fully revealed itself yet. If you spend a bit more time letting it ripen..."

I caught the girl's shoulders shaking as Cilan kept on talking, snapping at him. She pointed her finger out at him. "Your 'tasting' is driving me mad!" Her lilac eyes glared at him. "Listen! I'll definitely become an S-Class Connaisseuse and defeat you in a battle!"

Cilan held a surprised look before it turned into a kind smile. "Yeah. I'm looking forward to it."

She blinked, blushing slightly, as she put her finger down. She might not have expected that type of answer. "I'll take revenge, no matter what! Hmph!" She declared, dashing away.

"Looks like your rival ran away, Cilan." Looking at him, I saw his kind smile was still there.

"She seemed extremely frustrated," Iris pointed out.

"But you see, even the Pokémon Connoisseur exams for the C-class are difficult to pass." Cilan looked back to where Burgundy had run off. "I guess her motivation is admirable, at least." His eyes shined with some unknown emotion.

Ash, once more pumped up, talked to his partner. "All right, Pikachu! Let's do our best at Gym matches with as much motivation as Burgundy!" The yellow Pokémon agreed wholeheartedly.

We began moving on with that. Glancing at the smiling Humans, conversation gaining between the three, I couldn't help but feel slightly hurt and guilty. How was I to tell them I was going to be leaving them after the Gym Battle at the Castelia City Gym? Sigh... It looked like things got more complicated than before. I was hoping it wouldn't become that much. Why did I have the feeling that I would have to tell them sooner than I thought?

* * *

 **Author's Note: N has finally made his move! How will it affect the ongoing story? Well, you're gonna have to continue reading to find out! Now, I've got some news. I need to get a new beta. I don't know when it will happen but it will happen soon enough. For now though, it will be just self-betaed by myself. If you know anyone that could be of help then send me a PM and only a PM please.**

 **So, the Pokémon poll will has come again. It will be up for about one or two more chapters and will affect the next few chapters after the next one so vote! I did pick these for a reason that you all will find out soon enough! Choose them to be male or female (unless a specific gender only species or I've already chosen for that Pokémon for certain reasons) and I want to know why you want Luna to capture that Pokémon.**

 **Zorua - 0 votes**

 **Umbreon - 0 votes**

 **Espeon - 1 vote**

 **Darkrai (male only species) - 1 vote**

 **Kirlia - 0 votes**

 **Random Question: How do you see Luna's relationship with each of her Pokémon (Lucario, Snivy, and Deino)?**

 **Next Chapter: Luna never did like thieves, even if they were Pokémon.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
** **Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna** **  
**

 **Other: So many reviews! It even made me cry~! I'm so happy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- I have added you votes to the others. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- I've added you votes to the others. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- That is true if Luna does go into the league, which she will. Thank you for your votes; they've been added to the rest. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays (to your other review)- I never really get compliments on my writing so it made me blush of how you said it. I never really share them with others unlike this. I mean, I've shown some to my mom and other family members but that's rare for me to do. Even then, it's mostly small bits of poems I do in my free time. I hope I didn't mean to offend you in anyway. I would still like you to read my story until the very end. It's nice to have different opinion and helps me see things in a different light; how to tweak my writing bit by bit in order to get better.**

 **AWPlays - Happy New Year! It never good if someone has too much confidence as it can become arrogance but if they have too little it can also hamper on the progress one puts into their works. They need to find a balance between both of them though it's not easy to do. Otherwise, they need a good swift knocking in the head to bring them down from that high. Now, I can see your understand with the balance of the team as well as befriending a Darkrai to be too much for Luna to handle. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest - That actually would be funnier. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **tigergirl1723 - Thank you for your vote, I will add it to the list. I can see Espeon for Luna for that reason alone. If that Pokémon doesn't make it then I know for sure that it might be her I choose as one of Luna's next Pokémon. The personality that you suggest then would be an interesting way to write. Never had to write that type of character before. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **The Wandering Writer64 - Your vote has been add to the list. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit - That is very true. You don't know what would happen if both of them met. So many scenarios~! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn - That is true with the whole Eeveelutions thing as her Pokémon. Your votes has been add to the list. The whole twin thing would be an interesting thing to do. So instead of one Pokémon, Luna would be getting two this time around, ending Luna up with five Pokémon without one Poké Ball left. If I do this thing though, she won't be getting a new Pokémon for some time. I am sorry to say but I won't give Luna a Sylveon early on, no matter how interesting it'd be, they are found in Unova and I do want to keep some norm to the Pokéuniverse rules. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Waived - A fan of Darkrai, aye? I am a fan of 'em as well! One of my favorites actually. I battle with him (well I do see him as male and male alone even if they're genderless) whenever I get the chance in the games. I missed the even for omega ruby as well and can't even describe the anguish I felt for that but low and behold my friend had gotten one and gave 'em to me so I'd some complaining to them. He he. Always work~! Thank you for your vote, I will add it to the list. I don't think everyone will expect Luna to lose in a Pokémon battle unless she was up against a super experienced Trainer. Luna, in a way, is the counterpart of Reshiram but at the same is Reshiram herself. It's hard to explain at this moment as I don't have all the gears and kinks of that. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **dc - Ah, maybe I should have said that but, yes, you can vote for more than one Pokémon. Your vote has been add to the list. Interesting case there with the twin thing, I could do quite a few things with that~! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest - I can't wait to write how her other Pokémon will reach to Luna's age. I am only laughing on how it'd go for each of them. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **bella - Oh~, maybe there will be an even newer jump height record in the future~. I live in Florida and it's super-hot over here at times which is almost all the time. (I ain't a happy camper with that...) I do watch the Pokémon series when I really need to or when I am needing to other then the Black and White series I do need to watch to understand what's going on. Otherwise, I will just read the wiki page. I have added you votes to the list! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **megblaster - I have added you vote to the list! Lucario and Darkrai personalities clashing... Fascinating... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 **Sentimental Value**

* * *

 **Place: Small Clearing, Outskirts of A Nearby Unnamed Town, Forest Area,** **Between Nacrene City and Skyarrow Bridge,** **Southeastern Unova** **Region**

It was funny how some things could turn out. While Cilan was preparing some lunch after we stopped to rest and eat, Ash and Iris had wanted a mock battle. Since both of them were used to battling each other, they wanted me to battle with them. I agreed with both of them; it was to help them train after all. So, since, both of them wanted to battle me, I suggested they battle together against Lucario. Then they became worried that it was unfair, though, with a little taunting from me, I was able to get them to agree, angering them slightly in the process, to battle against me together.

So Lucario was pitted against Ash's Scraggy and Iris's Axew. Both Pokémon stared ferociously at Lucario, his calm gaze watching the two Pokémon. Ash had called for a Headbutt attack while Iris ordered for a Scratch. As both Pokémon dramatically charged at Lucario, he swiped to the left when Scraggy reared its head back, slamming into the ground. The Shedding Pokémon gripped its head, moaning. Axew raised its claw in the air, one of them flashing white, while trying to get Lucario but the move missed entirely. Instead, it caused Scraggy's "pants" to fall down; the Shedding Pokémon quickly grabbed them and pulled them back up causing Axew to laugh hysterically at it.

Lucario couldn't help but snort either. Both Ash and Iris laughed nervously at the battle proceedings. Suddenly, Scraggy launched forward, glaring with an intimidating look on its face, as it inched closer and closer to Lucario. Lucario became surrounded by a light beige waving aura of light, leering down at the same time at Scraggy. Lucario let out a smirk, Scraggy's eyes widening when Lucario had placed its hands together in front of its chest and fired a beam of black and purple circles from in between them at the Shedding Pokémon. Said Pokémon was pushed back with a little damage. Suddenly though, a pumped Iris ordered Axew to use Dragon Rage. Everyone had jumped in fear as Axew created a light blue orb of energy inside its stomach. I covered my eyes as Axew opened its mouth with a blue energy ball inside only to end up "sneezing" causing a large explosion that could even be seen from a town nearby.

Iris had come to pick up the confused Pokémon, giving it a weak smile. "It failed again, huh?"

Axew gave a sheepish smile. **"Yeah..."**

 **"Luna, are you alright?"** Lucario asked, worried over nothing. I sighed slightly at his protectiveness. Giving him a small smile, I gave him a nod.

"Everyone, I'm done preparing our meal," Cilan announced, standing in front of the prepared food, his bladed fist on his hips.

"All right then, you two, that's enough training for now," I said to the two of them. Lucario stayed by my side.

"You did a good job, Scraggy," Ash complimented to the Pokémon walking over to him, holding up its orange 'pants' as it did.

"You're hungry, aren't you, Axew?" Iris gave a grin to her Pokémon as they both began to walk over to the prepare food.

"Scraggy, let's go-" Before Ash could go anything, his Oshawott came out of his Poké Ball, dancing around. "Oshawott..." The Pokémon started to run to the food. That gave the Trainer an idea. As he took out his Poké Balls, he grinned. "Everyone else, let's eat!" But before he could, the ground beneath him collapsed causing him to drop his three Poké Balls on stable ground as he fell down the hole with Pikachu. As we looked down the extremely deep hole, we could hear Ash and Pikachu screams fade in seconds.

"Ash? Pikachu?"

"This is an extremely deep hole," Cilan pointed out. When the ground shook some, we backed away as the ground collapsed again, sealing the hole shut.

"Ah!" Iris gasped. "What do we do now?!" She looked up at us.

Cilan came up with something quick. "Let's follow with Dig!" He called out his Pansage to help.

""In that case, I'll also...!" She held up one of her Poké Balls, fire alit in her eyes. Cilan gave her a worried look. "In times like this, I'm sure it'll listen to me!" She called out her Excadrill, its arms were put together over its head as it formed its body into a drill like shape. It fell to its side. "Please, Excadrill! Follow Ash and Pikachu!" She plead. But it was for naught.

"Now, that's just cold," I muttered, sweat dropping at the situation. She couldn't take it, sighing as she called back her Excadrill into its Poké Ball with a transparent red beam, in dismay.

Cilan looked down at his Grass Monkey Pokémon. "Pansage, try your best for Excadrill as well!" The grass Pokémon agreed with him.

Suddenly there was a raspy crackle, making me turn around. A small, light-blue Pokémon had Cilan's pan on top of its head, slightly covering two feathery tufts on its head that connected at the bottom, forming a V-shape. It had a darker blue, feathery underside. It had a small tail and yellow, webbed feet that it used to slowly wobble on the table away.

Taking out my Pokédex, I pointed it at the Pokémon. It said:

 _Ducklett, the Water Bird Pokémon. A skilled diver, Ducklett swims underwater in search of its favorite food: peat moss._

"Hey Cilan, your pan is walking away," I said to him, pointing at the escaping Pokémon stealing Cilan's empty silver pan. I put my Pokédex away in my bag.

It even had at the guts to wave to us. **"Peace!"** It got away into the bushes before Cilan called after the thieving Pokémon. He and Pansage began to chase after it, the Ducklett, in turn, looked back at us and released a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at Cilan and his Pokémon. Both of them dodged to the side as it went right at Oshawott. The attack was deflected off Oshawott's scalchop onto Iris until the Sea Otter Pokémon couldn't block the attack any further and took the rest of the attack directly causing its head to turn bright red. The Water Type Pokémon ran around in pain, throwing its scalchop to the ground in anger. He quickly runs after it and placed it back on his chest, smiling happily once its back.

As the laughing Ducklett flew away, Oshawott, Scraggy, and Axew chased after it and Iris followed after them in concern. Cilan looked at me. "Let's leave that to Iris; we'll go and follow Ash!"

"Right!"

We ran back to the collapsed hole. I retrieved Ash's fallen Poké Balls before we hatched a plan. After putting the equipment and now cold food away as well as grabbing our bags (along with Ash's and Iris's), Cilan had Pansage reopen the collapsed hole, so all of us could jump down the hole to see where it led to. Going first, I was able to stop us with Lucario's help using both of our Auras to make a shield/stopper at the edge of the hole on the side of the cliff.

"You have any rope?" I asked Cilan, looking over my shoulder at him through white bangs. In fact he did. Lucario held on it to as we scaled on the side of the cliff one by one.

We saw Iris standing over Axew, Oshawott, and Scraggy, pampering them. "Geez," she huffed, "don't just go without asking!" She pointed back the other way, her other hand on her hip. "Now, let's go back and search for Ash and Pikachu!"

Cilan was the final one to make it down the cliff. "No. I don't think there's any need to go all the way back. We went through that hole and ended up getting here."

"Cilan! Luna!" Iris looked at up, blinking, before she looked off to the side. "I see. So there's no doubt that Ash and Pikachu passed here."

"Here," I gave Iris her bag back. She gave a nod of thanks, pulling it over her head and letting it rest on her shoulder. Lucario jumped down, the rope in his paws, after Pansage and Cilan were on the ground safely. He handed the rope to Cilan; after wrapping it up, the Pokémon Connoisseur placed it back in his bag. Lucario grabbed Ash's bag, swinging it over his shoulder to hold on to.

We began to follow after the trail.

* * *

 **Place: Dirt Trail, Forest Area, Near Unnamed Town,** **Between Nacrene City and Skyarrow Bridge,** **Southeastern Unova** **Region**

We split up once more to gain further ground. (That seemed to be happening more often than not.) I was with Oshawott and Scraggy while Iris (plus Axew) went with Cilan and his Pansage. So far everything was doing great though Scraggy tried to head butt Lucario, seeing the taller one as a rival and Oshawott whined to be held after seeing me holding Snivy the few times he was out.

 **"Pick me up~! Pick me up, please~!"** Oshawott tried to smile cutely up at me, hugging one of my legs. **"Pick me up! Pick me up! Pick me up! Pick me up!"** So in hopes to quiet the quite annoying Pokémon, I did just that. It was good that Snivy was inside his Poké Ball right now. I was unsure what he would do if he saw this. Lucario on the other hand was taking it all in stride. He glared at Oshawott to silence the Sea Otter Pokémon while using one of the light green bone made of energy to bunk the Shedding Pokémon on the head hard enough to knock it out.

It only lasted for half an hour.

It was better than nothing.

 **"Why did you have to hit me so hard?!"** Scraggy hissed out, holding its head and rubbing the spot Lucario had hit after the said Pokémon placed him down on the ground.

 **"You were annoying,"** Lucario blandly said, staring blankly down at the small Pokémon. " **You did not listen to reason so I did the next best thing after putting you back in your Poké Ball. As we don't have yours or the blue one's currently, I knocked you out."**

Hearing a raspy laugh from some of the bushes, I turned to the bickering Pokémon. "Guys-" I began but couldn't speak up, over the squabble.

 **"Why didn't you knock out Oshawott then?!"** Black eyes glared at the smug Water Type Pokémon in my arms. **"It's more annoying than I am!"**

 **"Because they were not annoying me."** Lucario gave a blunt tone to the other, receiving a frustrated leer from the other. **"You were."**

The bushes began to shake more until out came a Ducklett that had on a pair of black sunglasses rimmed with red (they seemed oddly familiar), not paying attention to the two other Pokémon. Glancing down at a glaring Oshawott, with a wild guess, he thought that it was the same Ducklett that took Cilan's silver pan from before. However, it wasn't. Most Pokémon may look the same per evolution (with a few exceptions gender wise) but there was a little, even at a nanoscale, difference in each of them.

A crackle from the Ducklett got me out of my thoughts, my eyes widening, when the blue Water Bird Pokémon opened its yellow beak. Out came a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth. I had to duck down to dodge the attack as I covered Oshawott so he wouldn't get hurt either. Looking behind, the steam of scalding hot water had blasted itself right into Scraggy but its attack never made it because Lucario protected the both of them by a turquoise force field surrounding both of their bodies.

 **"Luna in front of you!"** Lucario shouted from behind the turquoise force field. I had enough time to see the Ducklett come right at me only to fly past me. Feeling a tug at my neck, in slow motion, I saw the Pokémon's blue wing grab on to my necklace and pull it off.

Huh?

Stupefied, I watched the Ducklett run away, crackling madly, into the bushes. My grip on Oshawott slackened, causing the Pokémon to fall to the ground. I fell to my knees. "My necklace..." I muttered, my hands around my empty neck. Such a foreign feeling with nothing there. It shouldn't be like that. I never took it off before. I thought it couldn't come off.

I felt someone shake me. **"Luna! Snap out of it."** Hearing a snap in front of me, I was shocked out of my stump. Lucario was beside me, concern alit in his eyes. **"You alright?"**

I took a deep breath, standing up. "I'm fine." Looking at Oshawott, I inquired, "You alright?" It nodded. "Good!" Then there was a slow build in my chest. It didn't hurt but it burned. The bottom of my eye twitched; hands balled into fists. "That Pokémon took my necklace!"

 **"Lu-Luna..."** Lucario backed away slightly.

I rounded at him. "That _Pokémon_ took MY NECKLACE!" I shouted, hissing out at the end. I grabbed his wrist, making sure the two small Pokémon followed after us. "Let's go!" Following after the path where the thieving Pokémon, I took off after it. That Ducklett was going to pay! Never steal from me! Never!

When I got to where the Ducklett was, there was two other Ducklett with it. One had Ash's hat, the other with Cilan's silver pan, and finally the one with the sunglasses that had my necklace on top of its head. Glancing to the right, I saw a Sandile with Ash and Pikachu. After putting all of the stuff they stole down, they began to battle before getting angry and ganging up on Sandile. All three of the Ducklett flew up in the air, both of their wings glowing white with white energy shining off them at the tips of the feathers. All of them slammed into Sandile with one of them one at a time.

"Stop it! All of you at once, that's unfair!" A hatless Ash had dived from the right while Pikachu dived from the left. My eyes widened when they, all five Pokémon and one Human, got into a fight with each other until Ducklett manage to overpower all three of them, sending them skidding to the ground.

As the trio went to attack them again with Scald, I got into action, standing in front of them with Lucario in front of me. "Lucario, Protect!"

Three streams of scalding hot water surrounded by steam came out of the three Water Bird Pokémon. Just in time, a turquoise force field surrounding all of us protected us from the hot water. As the turquoise force field fell, we both stepped to the side when Pikachu's body became surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks came off Pikachu's body. All the electricity then condensed at Pikachu's tail, forming into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. Pikachu then jumped into the air and performed a front flip, throwing the orb of electricity, and sent it flying toward the Ducklett, launching them into the sky.

A puzzled Pikachu looked back at Ash to see if he had an answer to what just happened. "Pikachu, that move just now...?"

"That was Electro Ball," I said at the same time with another voice. Looking over, Cilan and Iris had come up behind us.

"Electro Ball?" Ash blinked, bewilderment showing on his face.

"You don't even know that move, Ash?" Iris huffed, hands on her hips. "What a kid..."

"It looks like Pikachu has learned Electro Ball, a move with a new taste." Cilan explained. The two walked up to Ash as I went over to pick up the four items.

"This little one..."

"It's the Sandile from back then," Ash explained, grinning from ear to ear. "The one from the sand back, you see." Just then the Ducklett returned to attack again. "Those guys again!"

"So there were three Ducklett!" Cilan exclaimed, surprised.

"How dare you hit me with Scald?!" Iris hissed, anger burning in every word she spoke. "I won't forgive you!"

"Neither will I!" I wasn't going to let them off this time!

As two of the streams of scalding hot water surrounded by steam came out the other attacked with multiple light blue beams all at us. Iris and Cilan were able to get out of the way of one of the Scalds while Ash and Pikachu were able to avoid the Ice Beam. I moved in time when the second Scald came at me, instead it went Oshawott's way. The Sea Otter Pokémon tried to block it with its scalchop but got hit directly in the face causing its head to turn bright red. Once more, the Water Type Pokémon ran around in pain, throwing its scalchop to the ground in anger. It quickly ran after it and placed it back on his chest, smiling happily once it was back.

"What's with you? Geez!" Iris pumped her fist at the three.

Cilan could only sigh at their unreasonableness. "What an incomprehensible taste."

Sparks came from Pikachu's red cheeks. Ash gave the Mouse Pokémon a smirk. "Can you give it a go, Pikachu?" The three Ducklett went to attack again.

Seeing his idea, I gave Lucario a nod to him. Those Ducklett were going to pay!

Lucario became surrounded by a bright yellow waving aura of light as Pikachu's electricity surrounded himself. Yellow sparks appeared around Pikachu's tail and cheeks just as they also appeared around Lucario. Both Pokémon released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from their bodies at the thieving Ducklett. They flew away, electricity surrounding them as they did.

I gave a grin, it being slightly vicious, at them as they disappeared before remembering I had the stolen items in my hands. Sandile saw this as well; so it walked over to me. Bending down, I placed them on it and gave the Pokémon a small smile.

 **"Thanks hun,"** it said and gave me a wink. I couldn't help but laugh, standing up. I knew it meant for both earlier and just now.

"Now I see," Iris muttered. "So Sandile had its sunglasses stolen by Ducklett as well."

Walking over to Ash, I placed his hat on him, patting him. "You need to watch out for your items. Ya never know when they can get stolen." My hand tightened around my gray choker necklace.

"Luna~!" He whined, grinning at me from under the brim of his red and white baseball hat. I also gave him his bag. "Thank you..." he muttered, blushing slightly. "For earlier." He scratched his cheek.

"No problem." I turned around in order to give Cilan his silver pan. Glancing over at him, I muttered low enough for him to hear. "I have to protect my friends one way or another."

I gave Cilan his pan back then. He gave a relieved smile as he held the item close to his chest. "Anyway, I'm really glad we've got everything back."

* * *

 **Place: Unnamed Town Pokémon Center, Unnamed Town,** **Between Nacrene City and Skyarrow Bridge,** **Southeastern Unova** **Region**

"Sorry for making you wait." Nurse Joy had rolled out Pikachu and Sandile on a white and silver cart. "The Pokémon you left in my care have all recovered." Lucario was walking beside her. He came to my side while Pikachu jumped onto his Trainer's shoulder.

"Thank you very much, Joy." Ash gave a grateful look to the pink-haired woman.

Her eyebrows creased together, a sorry look directed at us. "Those Ducklett are famous for their pranks. You must have had a hard time."

That was an understatement.

"But thanks to them, Pikachu has learned a new move! Right?" Brown eyes looked over at his partner, the yellow Mouse Pokémon agreeing happily with him.

* * *

 **Place: Small Clearing, Outskirts of A Nearby Unnamed Town, Forest Area,** **Between Nacrene City and Skyarrow Bridge,** **Southeastern Unova** **Region**

Back in the clearing, Sandile and Pikachu were going to have a battle. Iris looked at the two Pokémon. "Really, though, that Sandile..." She began.

"...seems to have followed Pikachu all the way here..." Cilan continued after her.

"...just to battle it." I finished. "Shocking, isn't it?"

"But the newly-learned Electro Ball won't work against a part-Ground Type like Sandile..." Iris gave Ash and Pikachu a worried look. She glanced up at Cilan. "Isn't Pikachu at a disadvantage?"

"I think Ash knows that," Cilan answered. His regular calm smile back on his face.

"It won't matter to both of them," I muttered. Both Humans looked over at me. "Sandile sees Pikachu as its rival and wants to battle. Ash and Pikachu, being who they are, won't back down from a challenge. No matter how hard or how much of a disadvantage they have. With all the surprises he pulls out one after another... That's what we have to watch out for."

There wasn't a Trainer like him in the world.

The battle began with Pikachu running at Sandile. The Desert Croc Pokémon's back glowed white when multiple orbs of white energy came off its back and floated into the air, taking a shape of a circle and spin around in midair. The white orbs turned into gray stones before they were fired at Pikachu. The attack hit, sending the other back. Landing on all fours, Pikachu turned and ran swiftly, a white trail created behind him, and hit Sandile.

Pikachu's tail then glowed white, turning metallic gray, as he twisted around, but before he could complete his attack, Sandile digged underground, coming up under Pikachu. It used its front claws to land an attack on its opponent. Using Dig again, the Desert Croc Pokémon landed another attack on Pikachu sending it up in the air via snout. He fell to the ground, huffing in pain.

As it advanced forward, Ash called for his partner to get up. "Get up! Get up, Pikachu!"

Then the unexpected happen. Stopping, Sandile glowed a bright blue, changing shape. When the light died down, the once Sandile was still the same mostly tanned body, pink stomach, black back, and long tail. It had six thick, black stripes on its body topped with a triangular spike: one at shoulder level, one around its midsection, one around its hips, and three on its tail. Its arms were short and thin, each containing three short fingers, each with a white claw, while its legs were thick. It was standing on two legs, and each flat foot had three white claws. A black stripe sat on the bridge of the snout just behind its large nostrils. It still had its black red rimmed sunglasses.

"It evolved..." I said in awe. No matter how many times I saw it happen, it was a sight to see. Taking out my Pokédex, I pointed it at the evolved Pokémon. It said:

 _Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sandile. The special membrane that covers Krokorok's eyes detects heat, which allows it to see in the dark._

As Krokorok's raised one of its arms in the air, its body surrounded in white. The white energy formed into two rings of white pointed energy orbs, fading into multiple gray rocks, which orbited around its body. Suddenly Pikachu got up, an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off on his tail. Krokorok sent the rocks flying. As Pikachu threw his attack, it sent the rocks flying back, hitting Krokorok and sent it blasting off.

"Pikachu's Electro Ball has a lot of power!" Iris acclaimed

"Pikachu, this may have been a draw, but you've got a nice rival." Cilan gave a nod, grinning at the new 'flavor' added into the mix of everything.

"I am for sure that you'll see each other soon. You'll have to finish the battle one way or another!"

"You're right! We will see it again!" Ash looked at his partner when he jumped onto his shoulder. "And then we'll definitely win, Pikachu!"

With all that had happened today, we continued on our way to the third Gym in Castelia City.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Now you've seen a bit of angry Luna! There was less action then I thought there'd be with her though. Meh. So ya learn a little more about her though. Ney, ney, what else do you want to learn about Luna~? Maybe I'll add some of it to new chapters!**

 **This will be the last chapter where Pokémon poll will be on as Luna will be introduced to them in the next chapter. I've taken out two of them as I've been convinced to not have them there so Luna can have some form of a balanced team. Don't get angered by this as I have my reasons to. Choose them to be male or female (unless a specific gender only species or I've already chosen for that Pokémon for certain reasons) and I want to know why you want Luna to capture that Pokémon.**

 **Zorua - 1 vote**

 **Espeon - 7 votes**

 **Kirlia - 3 votes**

 **Random Question: If you were Luna, what would you do if you found out you were Reshiram's (or any other Pokémon you want) other half?**

 **Next Chapter: In another time, Luna is faced with faint memories from a shocking past.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
** **Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna** **  
**

 **Other: With over 75k words in 15 chapters and currently up to 48 followers, 44 faves, 88 reviews, and 4,618 views in all. I think we're going a really good job so far, what do you say?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

 _"Why?"_ \- Memories/Dreams

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **nekolover3- Ah, thank you very much~! I won't stop writing until the very last chapter! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- It was... interesting, to say the least, but fun to write an angry Luna. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- How frustrating was to write this a second time? Now, I am glad I didn't offend you. I hope to be better in the future and for you to be there until the very end. There's no need to get mad over it. It hasn't been the first time nor will it be the last. I've had this problem before on my other stories so I just need to take it in stride. Plus the good out way the bad by a whole lot so I am glad lots of people like my stories. It makes me happy to see what fans I've got. I'll try to post a chapter per week when I can. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **bella- I have seen snow before as I've lived up in Ohio when I was younger. Born in Florida then moved up to Ohio until I turned seven and moved back down to Florida and has lived there ever since. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Angel of Victory- Hmmm... To each their own then. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Ya know whenever I hear the term Team and then a name after it I instantly think of Twilight. The Team Edward and Team Jacob thing... -shivers- Ugh... Anyway, you're vote has been added to the list. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Another vote for the Psychic Eeveelutions alright then! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **TPWABW- Pocky~! -drools- Ahhhhhhh... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Waived- Thank you for respecting you decision, more than just a few wouldn't. I've got a plan for when Ash and the others meet the actual Reshiram with Luna. Just unsure if I am going to go through with it or not. I like your idea and it might add some humor/any other genre if I write it right. Is Luna really OP? (Or are you talking about one of the Pokémon? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Taa- If you look at the anime, which I am following, Ash in fact, does have Scraggy already. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Memory**

* * *

 **Place: Near Skyarrow Bridge, Between the Pinwheel Forest and Castelia City, Central-Southeastern Unova** **Region**

We crowded around Cilan, a digital map in his hand as it showed the Skyarrow Bridge. "There's a large bridge ahead," he explained, pressing a button as it showed a picture of a long, majestic suspension bridge just like the one that was ahead of us. "It's the largest bridge in the Unova Region. It's called the Skyarrow Bridge!"

"The view from up there is the greatest, isn't it?" Iris smiled, looking forward to it. She gave a sigh of content, a dreamy, dazed look in her eyes.

"And when you cross it, you'll be in Castelia City!"

"All right, let's go cross it right away!" Ash shouted, grinning, and rushed to the bridge in excitement. I followed right after him with the same enthusiasm he did. After all, it was going to be our third Unova Gym battle for that badge.

As we slowed down, we spotted a small Poké Mart. Ash walked ahead, turning to us, when he decided, "I'll go and contact Professor Juniper from there!" He jogged forward as a young woman was walking around the corner towards the Poké Mart.

Seeing they were about to bump into each other I called out to Ash, "Ash, if you don't slow down, what would your mom say to sleeping pictures of you and Pikachu?" The Pokédex had a lot of uses; picture-taking was one of them (Professor Juniper didn't say they all had to be Pokémon alone).

"What?!" Hearing a screech from him, Ash stopped to a sudden halt, turning around to stare and gape at me. The young woman walked around him before she entered the Poké Mart's sliding glass doors.

Cilan blinked blankly at me. "When exactly did you have time for that?"

Letting out a giggle, I gave him a smile. "That's for me to know and you to... not find out!" Lucario face-palmed beside me.

"Why did you take pictures of me?!" Ash stared at me, pouting. Pikachu rolled his eyes. There was an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

I waggled my finger at him. "Some things are better not to be known but better to be never told."

"Huh?" Brown eyes blinked owlishly at me as black, round eyes mimicked their partner's befuddlement.

Sighing, I gave a defeated glance to Lucario before gazing at Ash. "Never mind..."

Iris walked up to the Trainer's other side. Huffing, she told him, "Geez! Ash, you really are a child."

Ash scratched the back of his head before he went inside. "Anyway, I need to contact Professor Juniper!"

Suddenly a shiver went down my spine, making me look around. It came again as I looked at the bridge. There was something not right. Glancing at the Aura Pokémon, I asked, "Do you feel that?"

 **"Ah,"** he muttered, red eyes narrowing. **"When we get closer to the bridge, stay close by, okay?"**

"Yes, mother," I said to him, giggling when I saw a twitch at the bottom of his left eye. I went to follow the other Humans inside the Poké Mart to where the PC was located inside.

Her image appeared on the once black screen, grinning, Ash said, "Professor, I got a Sewaddle."

"I expected nothing less, Ash," Professor's Juniper's voice came from the other side through the speakers. "All right, can you send that Sewaddle over to me? I've taken enough data from the Pidove you sent to me a while ago."

"Yes."

The Professor held a red and white Poké Ball to the screen. "Thank you. I am eagerly awaiting your next one." Soon enough, Ash had his Pidove again though the transfer system. It fascinated me how the Humans advanced so much. How they are so... interesting.

I glanced away when he took Pidove's Poké Ball from the machine to see some old pictures hanged up on the wall. Catching my interest, I walked away from the group to get a closer look at the three. They was strange boats with one next to the Skyarrow Bridge, one that didn't look complete. The third photo was just a house like building with a red roof.

"What do you think they're for?" I asked, looking at my Pokémon from the corner of my eye. He gave a shrug, not really interested. I knew they were from the olden days just seeing how old the pictures were. Just then the same blond haired, blond eyed woman from before came up next to me.

"That's the Water Taxis," she merely called them, adding no detail, "It used to cross this river before the bridge was finished." Her eyes held a sad look in them before she walked away, giving me a small wave.

"Hey, Luna, what were you talking about with that lady?" Ash walked with the others up to me. Looking at him, I gave a shrug to him.

"She just mentioned how pretty the pictures were," I answered, turning around and walking to the entrance. "C'mon, you three, we need to get going if we want to make it into the city before night comes."

That strange feeling was back nor would it go away. It didn't help that the hairs on the back of my neck stood up when an eerie fog had rolled in when we walked outside. Where had it come from? We had been only inside the Poké Mart for what, half an hour at most, so this couldn't be normal by any means. Not by Human means anyway, so it had to be some type of Pokémon doing this.

 **"Which one do you think it'd be?"** Lucario must have been of thinking along the same lines as I was.

Take a deep breath, I looked over at him, ignoring the others. "It could be any of them. Do you sense any?"

Lucario's eyes narrowed, a blue shine appearing in them. **"It's blurry but there's someone, more than one actually, out there. I can't get a good reading on them."**

That was strange... This never happened before so what could be powerful enough to confuse Lucario of all Pokémon? Could it be...?

"Why?"

 **"The fog,"** he simple answered, the blue shine in his eyes vanishing when a loud roar of a vehicle came at us.

Turning, we all saw an Officer Jenny riding by, stopping near us, on her motorcycle. "Ah, fog has arisen again," she remarked, annoyed slightly. She still had a smile on her lips though, as if this were normal. Maybe it was...

"Officer Jenny" Ash greeted.

The blue haired officer leaned over on her motorcycle, it putting in a rest position. "You see, this place has been famous for its dense fog since ancient times." She got off of her mobile machine, taking out a Poké Ball. "Wait a second, okay?" Throwing it, she called out, "Come out, Swanna! All right, action!"

Swanna was a white Pokémon with a primarily white plumage and a long, curving neck. It had a long beak, it topped with a black cere as several white feathery features adorning its head, its features around its head was around while the more pointed feature were atop. Two light-blue feathery features were on Swanna's underside while its large wings were curved away from its body. Swanna's legs were small, and its webbed feet were dark.

"It's a Swanna~!" Cilan's eyes sparkled at the beautiful Pokémon. I took out my Pokédex, pointing it at the Pokémon, as it said in the same robot-sounding voice as it always did:

 _Swanna, the White Bird Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ducklett. Because of its long, powerful neck, Swanna can deliver forceful attacks with its beak._

The bottom of my right eye twitched at the mention of Ducklett but otherwise, let it go. Putting my little red Poké scanner away, I looked over at the airborne Pokémon, its large white wings flapping slowly to stay in place.

Officer Jenny pointed to Skyarrow Bridge. "Swanna, Defog!" The bird Pokémon raised it wings, flapping rapidly as it released a wind with multiple clear white energy crescents inside it at the fog but to no avail. Officer Jenny only looked like a fool, her hands pointed up in the air. Blinking, she looked around, confused. "Huh? How odd..." Suddenly, a dark blue car drove by. Officer Jenny raised her shaking fist at the car driving away, shouting, "Hey, the road is blocked for cars because of the fog! Stop, stop I say!" She chased after it.

Swanna flew down, sighing, "Not again..." Before it flew after its Trainer. Ash and the others chuckled as they watched the officer chase after the car on her motorcycle.

* * *

 **Place: Skyarrow Bridge, Between the Pinwheel Forest and Castelia City, Central-Southeastern Unova** **Region**

It was decided, despite the risks, that we'd cross the Skyarrow Bridge anyway. Seeing no option of other than being left behind, I followed after the Humans even with the strange feeling becoming stronger.

"The fog sure has deepened," Iris commented, a scared look on her face.

Ash nodded, agreeing, "I can't see ahead at all."

"You are correct with that." Cilan, with his hands on his hips, looked around.

"Axew, make sure not to get separated from me," she told her Pokémon. The Tusk Pokémon nodded, burrowing deeper into her oversized dark violet hair. Suddenly there was a bright-like star appearing before a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles inside it hit the ground in front of us.

"What was that?!" Iris exclaimed, her hand instantly reaching up to push Axew into her hair.

"It was Psybeam," I told them, snapping my head up to where the floating Pokémon with a primarily black body, the others following my move. The black skin on its head opened onto a purple face with a zig-zag pattern resembling bangs. It had large, heavy-lidded eyes with blue irises and white as four flat, black disks flanked each side of its head. Its black body resembled a dress, its body split into four progressively-larger tiers, with its head and thin arms being attached to the smallest, uppermost tier. Each tier of its body had a white, bow-like fixture on its front.

 **"Humans..."** came a female raspy voice from the Pokémon. She glared down at us, not a happy camper to discover we were there it seemed. What made her wake up on the wrong side of the bed?

"That's a Gothitelle!" Cilan gasped out, his foot stepping back unconsciously. I took my Pokédex out again, pointing it at Gothitelle.

 _Gothitelle, the Astral Body Pokémon. Gothitelle's Psychic power is so great that it is said to warp space around it, and distort reality in the process._

The Astral Body Pokémon floated down, silently reaching the ground, before she raised her hand, making a stopping motion. **"Stop there, Humans, if you know what's good for you."**

"We just want to cross this bridge!" Ash said to her, angered slightly at the sudden stop in our journey.

Gothitelle shook her head no, hissing out, **"You will not cross this bridge, Humans."**

Suddenly another magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles inside it was shot right at us. Before it could do anything, Lucario appeared in front of us, arms out in front of him as a turquoise force field appeared in front of us, blocking the attack.

Maybe I could reason with her...

The others had flinched with the sudden attack, all of them on the ground. I walked forward, tuning them out when Cilan called back for me to come back.

Gothitelle tensed up but didn't do much, blue eyes narrowing even further, hostility appearing in them. **"What do _you_ want?"** She griped.

I stood tall but gave the picture I wasn't there to attack, only talk. Taking a step forward to her, I saw her tense up even more, looking ready to attack. Glancing over my shoulder, I had to shake my head for him to stand down. Stopping, I asked the Pokémon, "We only want to cross the bridge in order to get into the city, so why won't you let us cross?"

Eyes gaining even more hostility, she spat, **"It's because of this bridge you _H_ _umans_ made that everything fall apart! I won't allow you to cross anymore!" **

What could have happened to make her this angry at Humans?

"We never made this bridge nor do we have anything to do with it." I tilted my head to the others behind me, now standing behind Lucario. "We are only traveling to get into the city. So I ask you, Gothitelle, that you allow us to cross this bridge in peace so there won't be any trouble."

She only glared more. Her eyes cleared slightly before they narrowed. **"No."**

"Then-"

But before I could say a thing, she asked, **"Why does one such of your standards protect these Humans?"** Her tone did a one eighty, softening with curiosity.

"Huh?" Blinking, confused, as to why she said that, I could only give her a muddled look. "What are you talking about?"

This seemed to shock her. **"You don't know?"**

"Wh-" I was interrupted for the second time.

"In that case, we'll cross it no matter what!" Out of nowhere, Ash had called out his Snivy. "Leaf Blade!"

Spinning in mid-air, the leaf at the end of Snivy's tail was surrounded by a wavy light green aura. She slashed down but the attack was blocked by a turquoise energy shield appears in front of Gothitelle's stretched out hand. Gothitelle placed both of her hands together, firing another magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles inside from its palms. Snivy countered the attack with a barrage of multiple glowing green leaves.

As both attacks collided, a never ending streak of white light surrounded the whole land and us. Looking up at Gothitelle, I saw a small Pokémon with glowing purple-red eyes and a small, glowing, red gem embedded in its forehead next to her before it went dark.

* * *

 _Black and White... Nothingness..._

 _It was nothing._

* * *

 ** _Place: Unknown_**

 _We were once one. Something as simple as a being different from all the rest. It was so simple when one became three - Truth, Ideal, Absence - and we stayed together. And then they came - Human - someone so fascinating yet cruel. They were so different but alike, like us. So young and wise, like we once were. They had such innocence, such pure souls so how could we, I, ignore them?_

 _When they valued one another more than anything else?_

 _All was calm. All was peace. All was good._

 _Until it was not._

* * *

 _The memories zoomed past me, too fast to realize what they truly meant._

* * *

 ** _Place: Unknown_**

 _Bright blue eyes with cat-like black pupils looked into a pair of red scleras, white irises, and black pupils with worry and confusion. **"Why do we have to do this?"**_

 _The other sighed, shaking their head. **"It was destined to be when we were separated from our original body. You are the Representative of Yang and I am the Representative of Yin."**_

 _They looked away, biting their lower lip, before looking up, uttering, **"But we can change it!"**_

 ** _"No, we can't!"_** _The Representative of Yin gave a stern look to their counterpart. **"You have to understand that we can't change any of it. It's just as the Original planned and we must keep it that way. The Humans are to evolve as they were to as we are to continue to watch over them. All of the Representatives are to do that, even if it means we have to battle against one another when we don't want to."**_

 _They reached their white wing over to the black one. **"But-"**_

 ** _"No! This is over!"_** _The black one turned their back to the other, never seeing the saddened look in their blue eyes, as they walked away. The Representative of Yin's eyes darkened. A thought came to their mind but they stomped it and continued walking away._

* * *

 _I couldn't find the others-Ash, Cilan, Iris-nor could I reach out for my Lucario._

 _It was sad._

 _I was alone. It couldn't be helped._

* * *

 ** _Place: Unknown_**

 _It was war. It was such a small word. But it had such a strong meaning, such ramifications. It turned all against each other - blood against blood, kin against kin, love against love. I tried to do anything, everything, to stop them. The Original knew that but did nothing to stop it._

 _"It is just the way things are meant to go."_

 _It didn't mean I couldn't try to stop it._

 _War had **two** sides. Who was I to follow? What was my meaning to them? To me? Was my blaze to scorch for the youngest?_

 _It seemed so. The wounds that came when watching my hero fight again his brother._

 ** _Truth and Ideals._**

 _There was nothing I could do but do as I must. The other was going as they should be, battling against me with the other, the younger, as I stood with the elder. I didn't want to do this. I refused to accept this idea. But it was the truth..._

 ** _Truth versus Ideals._**

 _It was wrong. Then it changed. They changed. I changed. It was the Humans that did it in the end. There wasn't anything I could do, however._

 _The pain was horrendous. It was a torture, excruciating torture, I could feel my bones snap, my flesh tear, and fur and scales rip apart. The flames and lightning came together, warring at the other's throat. To what seemed like a lifetime was over in a heartbeat. Truth and Ideals roared, victorious and loud, then flew back to our heroes._

 _We were to be balanced but not anymore._

 _And then it was over._

* * *

 ** _"Lu-?"_**

 _Huh?_

 ** _"Ca- -u hear -e?"_**

* * *

 ** _Place: Unknown_**

 _It had felt if I had slept for a long time, only remembering the inferno the two brothers brought upon the Region, then a white stone, then nothingness. I knew I was confined in there—here. My senses were stunted. It was difficult to hear and feel, and I most certainly could not see._

 _"Reshiram-"_

 _I could hear, vaguely hear, what I was called. My name the elder gave to me long ago. I was tired of being in this nothingness. So I made them-she, he, her, him-to keep as my forever companion. They were able to see what I could, hear and replay those sounds to me-my connection to the outside world. They had no need for a name or anything._

 _They were me._

 _I was them._

 _"Come!"_

 _I could hear the hero then, my forever companion showing me an image of a small child, a male. His eyes and hair were as green as the Earth's leaves. I had made my choice then. This child was to be my hero. I had heard his ideas, his truth. He was to be a king. He was to be my hero. But then-_

* * *

 ** _"Child... We must part from now on."_**

 _"Why?"_

 ** _"Things are at work and I want you to be safe..."_**

 _"I see."_

 ** _"Do you trust me?"_**

* * *

 _The inferno came from my own mouth... There wasn't much else of his home anymore... A ruined castle. A dethroned king! My wings flared out! I was going to take flight. Fly away! Must fly away!_

 _They—he—didn't need me anymore. I burned everything and left the child. It was just as the time before that and the time before that._

 _I must go, my forever companion; it was all I needed when I went into the stone._

* * *

 _"Trust? What is that?"_

 ** _"..."_** _A twinkling laugh came. " **I am sorry, child, but trust can't be explained in just simple terms. But I guess you could say... Trust is when you believe in someone's reliability, truth, ability, and strength with all of your might."**_

 _"That is trust?"_

 ** _"Yes, my child."_**

 _"Then I trust you, Reshiram."_

* * *

 ** _"Luna!"_**

* * *

 _Reshiram smiled softly down at the small light before them. **"Thank you, child."**_

* * *

 **Place: Near Skyarrow Bridge, Between the Pinwheel Forest and Castelia City, Central-Southeastern Unova** **Region**

My eyes snapped opened, a little too soon as I was made too close them again, my hands over them. I bit my bottom lip, feeling them tear up. I felt so torn, lost, as sadness welled up inside me. What was all of that? What were those memories?

Why... Why could I barely remember anything?

 _"Then I trust you, Reshiram."_

Reshiram? What did the Vast White Pokémon have to do with this?

 **"Luna!"** It was then I heard my name called out to me. Removing my eyes, thoughts of Reshiram pushed off for now, I could see a still slightly blurred vision of Lucario and Cilan along with the others over me.

"Luna, are you okay?" The Pokémon Connoisseur spoke first.

"I'm fine..." I muttered, wiping away the tears quickly. Lucario helped me sit up, his paw in my back. "Really," I assured him and the others, "I am fine." I turned to the Humans.

"What happened after we fell?"

"Well..." Ash went on to explain how they were stuck inside Gothitelle's memories before the bridge was fully built. They had been on the same Water Taxi that was in the picture in the Poké Mart. The young girl, Sally, was the same woman we had seen before and she was able to explain to Gothitelle how she went in search for her friend. Then they ended back in their own world.

"But for some reason we couldn't find you at all..." Iris said, frowning. "You just... vanished."

"Lucario was really worried about you. He almost went crazy on Gothitelle if Sally hadn't come when she did." Ash scratched his cheek, his nose scrunched up slightly.

I couldn't help but smile slightly at Lucario, grabbing his paw before pulling him into a hug. "Thank you."

Lucario wrapped his arms around me. **"You worried me, Luna. I thought I'd never see you again."** He tightened his hold on me. **"Please try not to disappear like that."**

"I won't, I won't." He helped me stand up after he released me. I wondered what Sawsbuck would do if he found out about this.

The group had said goodbye to Sally before we crossed the Skyarrow Bridge.

"The memories of a Pokémon, huh?" Ash remarked. Looking at Pikachu, he and his partner grinned at each other.

Iris rubbed her cheek against her friend; their position in her hair made it easy for her to do so. "Axew, let's make lots of fun memories." The dragon Pokémon cooed at her, rubbing their cheek against hers.

Ash pumped his fist, grinning from ear to ear. "Come on, let's go to Castelia City!" He began to run. "Here goes!"

"Ah, wait!"

"Hey!" Cilan and Iris chased after him.

Taking a peek over my shoulder, I saw Gothitelle up on the top of the Skynarrow Bridge only to see glowing, purple-red eyes staring right back at me. Not wanting to continue this 'staring match' I turned my head back around, catching the Aura Pokémon's red gaze who raised an eyebrow. **"Aren't you going to chase after them?"**

Humming, I shook my head no. "Let's take our time, Lucario. After all, we only have so much." He gave me a curious glance though said nothing. I took his paw and walked at a leisurely pace with him after the others.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, another day another chapter and this time before midnight! Yay! We have gotten a glimpse into Luna's past when she was still apart of Reshiram! I think I did a good job if I don't say so myself! The Pokémon Polls are over with and you people should know which one won, by a land slide I might add, as they've appeared in this chapter. Luna won't be getting her, yes I've chosen for the gender to be her, right away as I want to try something a bit different. You'll find out what soon enough~!**

 **Random Question: What type of Trainer would you be? (Link to a list of known ones - wiki /Category: Trainer_classes [just take out the spaces]) Why?**

 **Next Chapter: Finally arriving to Castelia City with the others, Luna is faced is an army of problems. How will this affect their upcoming Gym Battle and her decision to tell them of her decision?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other: I've decided to start this so people can see the progress this story has made (a little late though... But... whatever! He he he he he!). Followers: 49, Favs: 44, Reviews: 94, Views: 5,200**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- When updates, I usually upload them sometime over the weekend when I have time. If I can't upload them for whatever reason I either say it in the chapter or will post the note in the late chapter, briefly explaining why. Does this help answer your question? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **bella- I am doing well, tired, but well enough, and sadly, I've never died my hair. I've always wanted to but mom has said no until I am 18. I'll see to the attacks with future Pokémon Luna will/might get. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- Sometimes it best to have the reader stumped on the story to make them want to read more. He he. I wonder how future chapters will be from now on. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- The unknown parts are memories from Reshiram's past Luna is seeing/experiencing. It's a bit confusing but that's how Luna is experiencing it. This is mostly from Reshiram's Point of View (POV) as they are their memories. In one of them, it's Zekrom, Representative of Yin, the and Reshiram, Representative of Yang, talking to each other. In another memory, it's actually N calling upon Reshiram before they had destroyed the castle. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn- Actually I am following the anime so the eight gym battle is against Roxie. I can see what you mean with everything but I am having Luna go by herself for a reason. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Secrets are not easily trusted with other people, which I know for a fact. Though there won't be any killing in this story, so... sorry. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Venipede, Venipede, Where Is That Venipede?**

* * *

 **Place: Castelia City, East of the Sykarrow Bridge, South Central Unova** **Region**

I had put all those confusing memories aside, not wanting to go through them. It was easier to push them away than to think about them.

We were finally there though. Castelia was a huge, seaside, sprawling metropolis, sporting many towering skyscrapers and other tall buildings. This was the site of my third Pokémon Gym battle, with the Gym Leader of Castelia City's Gym, Burgh of the Bug Pokémon.

"We've finally made it," I said as I stretched one arm, walking past the Castelia's City Pokémon Center with the others. I looked around, noting that the city was pretty big. Snivy was out again, wanting to be held, so I had him in my arms. It seemed to become a daily occurrence which irked Lucario to no end. He must have been jealous... There wasn't a need to be. He was simply too big to be picked up now.

"All right, it's time for the Gym match!" Ash, pumped up, raising a fist up and grinning happily. Pikachu wholeheartedly agreed with his partner, mimicking his movement.

We walked on and with Cilan, being as knowledge as he was, explained something called Casteliacone from Castelia's Famous Casteliacone, a very popular ice cream dish. It had gained its popularity from how delicious it was. Cilan had then suggested that we should all try it once before leaving the city.

"Sounds nice," Iris said before suggesting, "Let's go and eat some before the Gym match."

We stopped when Ash had abruptly placed his hand out in front of us, the palm facing up. His brown eyes frowned with defiance. "No." He shook his head. "No! Only after the Gym match is over!" We gave each other a look, complying with the boy before he could explode. Better to agree than to disagree, I guessed.

"The Gym is up ahead," Cilan informed us. "Let's take a shortcut by passing through the Central Plaza."

Now we arrived at Central Plaza, a park located at the intersection of all the streets in Castelia City. There was a large flowing fountain in the center of the tree filled plaza. We followed though plaza, along the path. I stayed from behind the others in favor of spending time of my Lucario and Snivy.

 **"Hey Luna, are you going to be ready for the battle?"** Snivy asked, staring up at me.

"I hope so, Snivy. After all, we're going up against a Bug-Type Gym Leader. Lucario can stand against them quite easily, along with having a Type advantage into the mix." Giving a small sigh, I let out my thoughts. "What I am most worried about is you, Snivy, and Deino with your disadvantage with Bug-Type."

 **"You won't have to worry about us Luna,"** Snivy puffed out his chest, his leafy limb up against it. Lucario snorted at the position, gaining a glare from the Grass Snake Pokémon. He huffed, **"I am, we both are, strong."**

I let out a soft smile, giggling as I held him close. "That's what I worry most about you." I could feel him trying to push me away when I held him up to my cheek, grinning wider.

 **"Hey!"** Snivy only pouted when he knew he couldn't escape my grip, staring fiercely at Lucario when he let out another amused snort.

It was then I heard some noises coming from trees as the branches moved around. **"Do you feel that?"** Lucario questioned, frowning when we both looked at the same tree.

"It seems we aren't the only one," I pointed to Burgh standing in front of a tree nearby, Ash and the others giving him confused looks. Ash looked around and then pointed right at me before he beckoned me over. "Hello, Burgh," I greeted the Gym Leader before looking at Ash. "What is it, Ash?"

"I-" He began only to be interrupted the taller, brown-haired man.

"Luna, do you sense anything weird?" Burgh's green eyes were intense as if they were blazing from just the light of the sun. Blinking owlishly from the direct nature, I could only nod. He gazed back up at the tree. "Something just isn't right..."

 **"Luna..."** Lucario's whisper caught my attention, his paw pulling on my unattached sleeve. I gave him a small nod to continue. **"There seems to be something from the sewers, Luna. I sense a Pokémon's distress signal coming from inside. They seem to be stuck."**

I glanced back at the others talking amongst themselves. It seemed they were busy. "Hey guys, I'm going to go check something out! I'll be back soon!" I turned and ran before they could try to stop me.

* * *

 **Place: Sewers, Underneath Castelia City,** **East of the Sykarrow Bridge,** **South Central Unova** **Region**

Snivy wasn't too happy to be down there so I had placed him back in his Poké Ball before he could protest. It saved many ears without the complaining. We walked around but had found nothing out of the ordinary until we came upon the very Pokémon Lucario told me, wiggled in a pipe, its head stuck.

Seeing only the back end of it, I pulled out my Pokédex. It pulled up an image of a mainly magenta with black ring markings Pokémon with a pronounced hump on the upper portion of its body. There was a prominent ridge that led down to a pointed tip splitting the top half of its head, and its lower jaw was black. There were round, heavy-lidded eyes that bulged away from the head slightly as well as a dark green abdomen segmented with four pairs of stubby black legs. Finally, on its hindquarters was two shot feelers branded with black. The Pokédex said finally:

 _Venipede, the Centipede Pokémon. Venipede explores its surroundings by sensing vibrations in the air with feelers on its head and tail._

"It must have such amazing sense of touch," I muttered, nearing it slowly. I didn't know what would happen, especially with me coming from behind the Pokémon, who couldn't see me there. Well, here goes nothing... "Venipede," I called to it.

 **"H-Huh?"** It sounded distorted, the voice echoing slightly from inside the pipe. **"Who's there? What do you want?!"**

"I am called Luna and I am here to help you get unstuck," I responded, taking another step slowly behind the Centipede Pokémon. "Will you allow me to help you?"

There was a pause. **"Why should I let you help me?!"** It sounded more scared then, the struggling becoming more frantic. That wasn't good.

"Venipede, calm down," I coaxed, "You'll only get hurt more." The Pokémon didn't listen; still, the struggling slowly died down. I couldn't wait any longer and so grabbed on to it, mindful of its stingers. It had Poison Point as its ability and it wouldn't do good for me to get poisoned.

Lucario grabbed onto my hips; before long we began to pull swiftly but softly, or I was trying to, until it became unstuck. The Venipede fell to the floor and I landed back on my butt from the sudden lack of force. The Pokémon looked up at me, distrustful eyes staring into mine. I moved slowly to sit on my knees, still staring at the other Pokémon that scurried back against the sewer's wall.

It let out a warning hiss when Lucario sat up, staring blankly at the other Pokémon. I gave him a look over my shoulder that said _'Don't move yet.'_

My gaze turned back toward the startled Pokémon in hopes it'd calm down, even if it was slight. Good. That was what was best at the moment. But it all broke than when I heard Cilan's voice call out my name. "Luna!"

He was followed by the others when I glanced in their direction. Venipede hissed again at the new appearance of the Humans, growing panicky and alarmed. It backed away more when they came closer. Venipede waved its antennae repeatedly, shrieking loudly, causing orange shock waves to come out from its antennae.

I covered my ears, trying to stop the high-pitched squeal that was splitting my head in half. Everyone else seemed to have less but just as much damage.

"Venipede, stop!" I tried to shout over the screech. Venipede did indeed stop but was in pain. It had fallen to the ground, the antennas on its head twitching every other second. I knelt down in front of the hurt Pokémon, who glared at me. "I just want to help you. Please, you need to take it easy."

Ash knelt next to me. "It's injured, Luna." Brown eyes stared sadly at the injured area.

 **"Stay away from me,"** it hissed at him, glaring even harder. The look didn't stop Ash. I took a step back, seeing he had it in his hands for now.

"You'll only get worse if you keep moving..." Ash reached out for the Pokémon, his hand in mid-air. "We need to treat it quickly!" Venipede slammed head first, both of their foreheads hitting each other. Ash held the confused creature, smiling. "See? It's all right." Pulling back to eye-level, he looked into its yellow eyes. "I just want to help you. Do you believe me?"

Venipede side-glanced at me. I inclined my head, knowing it could trust Ash. Not sure why it needed my opinion but it helped Venipede to be convinced that we wanted to help it. So it was best in the end. Though Ash fainting because he got poisoned as he touching Venipede was not. Cilan ended up feeding Ash some antidote while I bandaged Venipede up with Burgh's help.

"Venipede's treatment is finished up," I said over to Ash as he leaned up.

"That's good." He nodded, pleased.

I peered up at the Gym Leader next. "Thank you for your help, Burgh."

"Think nothing of it, Luna!" He did a pose, one foot stretched out as his hands clamped together over his chest. "You've awed my pure heart. Incredible!" Burgh smiled with a wink.

A sweat drop formed. I asked Iris, "Is he like this last time?"

She held a bemused smile, nodding. "Yeah..." She held out a blue Oran Berry to Venipede. "Here, if you eat this Oran Berry, you'll recover your energy."

Venipede sucked the juice from the berry happily, the blue disappearing to a grey. The Centipede Pokémon chipped happily at the Dragon Master in training, thanking her.

"I'm glad you've recovered." I peered down at the Pokémon.

Burgh's smile grew serious as his hand held his chin. "I wonder why it stuck its head into that place, though." A loud sound came from somewhere, and a huge swarm of Venipede marched their way through the sewers right near us. "It's a Venipede swarm! There's so many of them! Venipede reside in the wastelands just outside Castelia City. So what are they doing here?"

They saw us, a few breaking away from the swarm, hissing at us. I stood, pulling Ash with me. One of them waved their antennae repeatedly, shrieking loudly, causing orange shock waves to come out from its antennae. We covered our ears with all our might.

"It's using Screech again," Cilan muttered though tightly clenched teeth.

"They're angry about something!"

"Why?!" Ash gaped out.

Two Venipede's antennae vibrated back and forth before they fired a ball of brown sludge from its mouth at us. "Everyone, move back! Now!" I warned them, grabbing Iris's and Ash's wrists, pulling them back along with me. We narrowly avoided them when the ball of sludge hit the wall, exploding. The swarm of Venipede started chasing after them as the bandaged Venipede decided to stay behind in the sewers. They started to gain on us as we turned to run. Ash worried about the Venipede we helped out, but there was no time as Cilan pulled him along. Luckily, all of us made it back through the manhole cover that Ash and friends went through.

I was the last one to get out of the sewers, mouth gasped open to how many Venipede there. They were all over, destroying things and causing havoc in general. They were attacking the citizens as well. We were on the sidewalk now when Castelia City's Officer Jenny appeared on her motorcycle in front of us.

"Office Jenny," Burgh greeted.

Her face showed angered and worry. "This place is dangerous! Please take refuge immediately!"

"What's happening?"

"There's a mass outbreak of Venipede throughout the entire city."

"Why would they do that?" Cilan asked, frowning.

"Professor Juniper is looking into it right now," was her answer. Suddenly there was an explosion coming from downtown, where the Pokémon Center was.

* * *

 **Place: Outside the Pokémon Center, Downtown, Castelia City,** **East of the Sykarrow Bridge,** **South Central Unova** **Region**

There was a group of Trainers attacking the Venipede with their Fire-type Pokémon. I could only stare at the destruction. "The Venipede..."

Ash had pointed out the one he called his rival, Trip, when the boy called out one of his Pokémon. It had a clear, spherical head containing a bluish purple flame and oval, yellow eyes, floating in the air. It had a black body, a black covering on the top of its head while it had a small body underneath it. There were two long, fingerless, wavy arms extending from its body.

I pulled out my Pokédex, pointing it at the Pokémon. It's said:

 _Lampent, the Lamp Pokémon. Lampent moves around by floating through the air. Most often found in the deep forest, they now can be seen living in cities as well._

"Let's all go at once! Flamethrower!" Trip called out to the other trainers. One used Darmanitan, another one used a Pignite, and the third one used a Pansear, all using Flamethrower. The fire move damaged some of the Venipede but they only grew more angry, their hisses more hostile, and assaulted them with Sludge Bombs. Trip told the other trainer, "Don't flinch! Continue using Flamethrower!"

* * *

 _Fire... So much fire... A ruined castle. A dethroned king! Natural Harmonia Gropius!_

Huh?

 _"Reshiram-" **"Do you trust me?"**_

What?

 _Fly away!_

 ** _"My dear little-"_** "Lu-"

* * *

"-na..."

I blinked, feeling someone shake my shoulder. Looking over, I saw a worried Cilan calling out my name. Lucario was tugging on my sleeve. I was crouching on the ground, covering my ears, trying to make the hurt Pokémon's pleas stop. Ash was trying to get the Trainers to stop.

Cilan had said something but I couldn't understand. I couldn't understand anything anymore. It was only becoming more confusing. "What?"

I didn't know if that look in his green eyes was worried or happy I was responding. "I asked if you were all right. You had crouched down so suddenly, whimpering. So, I'll ask again, are you all right, Luna?"

Trying to shake away the sudden mysterious memory (it was best), I bit my bottom lip. Was I really okay? The worry in his eyes made my stomach turn. I didn't want to worry him so I said that I was. Cilan looked like he didn't believe me but didn't say anything otherwise.

 **"Luna, are you really okay?"**

I didn't want to worry Lucario either. "I am..." I'll tell him later... I gave him a small smile, hoping to ease at least a little of his stress. "We need to take care of this problem, Lucario. There's no need to worry about me."

Even if my Pokémon was to say something, Ash's yell directed me away from whatever it was. "What was that!?" Ash had his fist up at Trip.

 **"What did you just say!?"** Pikachu growled angrily.

"It's true; we need to deal with this quickly," said a stern-looking man with gray hair and mustache in a gray button down suit walked to us.

"Mayor," said Officer Jenny, seemingly stunned that he was there.

"At this rate, the functions of Castelia City will come to a halt," he continued.

"But..." Ash tried though he couldn't get anything out.

"Besides, the Venipede's poison is dangerous. Seeing how the citizens' safety has top priority, removing the Venipede forcefully is inevitable."

"Sir, if I may," I stepped up, looking at the Mayor. He might have the right idea but he was doing it the wrong way. He gave a nod for me to continue. "If you try to remove the Venipede forcefully like you want, they'll only grow angry at us. They will resist and fight back as much as they. If we were to battle each other, both sides are sure to have great losses. Do you want that, sir?"

The slightly pudgy man became a little flustered, directing a question to everyone, "Do you have a different idea, then?"

The Castelia City's Gym Leader stepped forward, proposing his idea, "We'll temporarily gather all Venipede in the Central Plaza and keep them there. Then we'll find out the reason for their mass movement." The mayor started to muse on the idea.

"Mayor, Professor Juniper is already looking into it as we speak," Officer Jenny offered from behind.

"Mayor, please!" Ash, Cilan, and Iris all insisted on this idea.

"But how will you lead the Venipede to the Central Plaza?" Though he did think upon it, he was still cautious of the idea.

"Doesn't the Venipede have a leader they could follow?" I thought aloud, looking at the Bug-Type expert here.

"Indeed they do, Luna. If we can find that leader and guide it, the other Venipede should follow suit for sure."

"I see." The Mayor stood straighter. "I got it. Let's try that plan." Trip wasn't happy about it though, his Pokémon already back in its Poké Ball. Everyone grinned but the mayor continued with a serious look to the others, "However, if you're unable to gather them in the Central Plaza. I'll decide to have them forcefully removed. Is that okay?"

"Yes!" Burgh was happy that his idea was to be executed. "We'll go and search for the leader right away, then." Burgh then had Cilan stay at the Pokémon Center to go get Nurse Joy and her Audino while we went to find the Venipede leader.

* * *

 **Place: Somewhere in South Side of Castelia City,** **East of the Sykarrow Bridge,** **South Central Unova** **Region**

We took different paths in the many streets to find the leader of the Venipede. I choose to go South while the others went North. I stopped on top of the building top, looking at the kneeling Lucario, a blue Aura around him, as he scoured the area. There was a nice breeze.

"Any luck?"

The blue Aura around Lucario vanished as he opened his eyes. **"There are too many Venipede to actually seek out a single one. However, I've found a cluster of Venipede crowded around a single Venipede West from here. It must be the leader. Ash and the others will be nearing the cluster soon."**

"I see," I said, looking down on the ground as Venipede moved around. Lucario was by my side then. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Place: Somewhere in West Side of Castelia City,** **East of the Sykarrow Bridge,** **South Central Unova** **Region**

When we had gotten there, it was just in time to see Trip's Lampent raise its arms above its head, a black and purple ball of energy forming, and lower the ball in front of it. Lampent separated its arms, firing the ball at the Venipede leader. Before I knew it, my body had moved on its own; I was in front of the leader, taking the attack for it. Letting out a grunt when my body fell the ground, I could hear Ash, Iris and Burgh run to my side.

"What a pointless thing to do..." Trip commented nonchalantly.

My eyes snapped opened, head turning to the side to stare at the Trainer. Some of my bangs shifted, my eyes glaring as I sat up. "Don't... say that it was pointless!" I growled out at him. "I never do anything pointless!"

Trip's eyes narrowed before he let out a tsk.

Lucario growled at the Trainer. "Lucario, stand do-" A cough escaped my lips, both of my hands covering my mouth. White bangs shifted back to cover my eyes before the others could see. Said Pokémon turned away from the Human to be by my side.

Suddenly, the Venipede that was stuck in the sewer pipe from before appeared and crawled to Ash. "You're..." It nudged his hand, happy that Ash rubbed its head before it turned to me.

Its eyes held a sorrowful look, crawling over to me. **"Are you okay?"** It then crawled onto my lap. **"You were hit badly..."**

I gave the Pokémon a slight smile, rubbing its head. "I will be alright. There's nothing to worry about." Just a bit bruised in the back. Not like that hadn't happened before...

Ash looked up at Trip. "Look, Trip!" He gestured to me and the Venipede. "Venipede is actually a very kind Pokémon. So there must be a reason why they've become aggressive." Ash looked at the Venipede who all stared back at us.

The boy rolled his eyes, his palms on his hips. "I don't care about the reason. The result is what's important." Trip said. That boy wasn't painting himself as a very nice person in my eyes at the moment... His slightly dim Burnt Orange Aura wasn't helping either.

"In that case, you have no right to stop them." Burgh held his hand over his heart. "The result of what our pure hearts are about to do hasn't shown itself yet, after all!"

Iris and Ash gave their opinions as they helped me up. Lucario gave me a look that I was in trouble; we'd talk about it later as well.

"Burgh!" Cilan had returned, coming with Nurse Joy and her Audino behind him. "I've brought Joy and Audino here."

Trip had a Poké Ball out. "Return, Lampent," he called, a transparent red light beam calling back his Pokémon. He turned his back to us. "Do what you want. I already know what the outcome will be, though." He walked off.

Burgh went up to the nurse, requesting, "Ms. Joy, please let Audino use Heal Pulse to calm down the agitated Venipede."

"I got it!" Nurse Joy agreed, clapping her hand together and turning to Audino she said, "Audino, Heal Pulse!"

 **"Yes ma'am,"** Audio said cheerily, putting its hands in front of its body, a light pink ball of energy appearing in between them. Opening them, the orb broke apart into multiple light pink sparkles, releasing waves of light pink energy with light pink sparkles in it that expanded outward, calming the Venipede successfully.

It had felt like a shower of peacefulness washed over me, feeling the pain in my back numb, slowly healing.

Burgh pulled out a Bug Flute, his hands moved to play it a second later, wanting all the Venipede to follow him. Playing it, he was like a pied piper to have the Centipede Pokémon follow him as he walked, the Venipede leader and the bandaged Venipede were in front.

"I'll head to the Central Plaza," he told us, "Ash, you and the others will return stray Venipede to their swarm." He went back to playing as we collected the stray Venipede. Even Nurse Joy was helping. Ash had run to an alley, Iris to a roof building, as Cilan collected some on the sidewalks. Each of them doing their part.

I needed to do mine as well.

I turned to quite a few that were either sleeping or fighting with each other. "Lucario, use Copy Cat on Audino for Heal Pulse," I commanded when I saw Audino and Nurse Joy used Heal Pulse to break up some fighting ones, making them calm and happy as they walked back to the swarm. Lucario did just that with the fighting Venipede. Then I took out a Poké Ball. "Snivy, help us out with Vine Whip."

Upon calling him out, Snivy had used his vines to gather some on the wall and set them on the ground, watching them walk back to the heard swarm.

 **"Go to the swarm or else you'll be left behind, young ones,"** a feminine voice stated not far away. Looking around, I caught a flash of purple speed past me. I followed after it... her... watching the Pokémon hop onto a building roof. She stopped momentarily for me to finally get a good glimpse of the Pokémon.

The Pokémon was covered with lilac fur with slender legs and dainty paws. She had large ears as tufts of fur were near the eyes. There was a small, red gem embedded in its forehead. She also had a thin, forked tail swaying slowly as purple eyes with white pupils stared down at me. I took out my Pokédex, just in time for it to open and scan one second of the Pokémon before she dashed away.

 _Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. It predicts opponent's moves and detects air currents with its body hairs._

"Es...peon..."

* * *

 **Place: Central Plaza, Castelia City,** **East of the Sykarrow Bridge,** **South Central Unova** **Region**

It was night time now, the bright lights Castelia City were a sight to see. All of the Venipede had gathered in the Central Plaza just as planned too. What had made me happy was Ash's Pidove evolving into Tranquill. Though it surprised me greatly that Trip had helped out, even saving Ash's Pidove from an attack.

"All of the Venipede separated from the swarm have entered the Central Plaza as well," Officer Jenny announced to everyone.

Ash bent down in front of the Venipede from the sewer. "Isn't it great that everyone was able to move here safely?"

 **"Yes,"** Venipede said happily.

"For now, we can rest easy," The Mayor of Castelia City nodded, pleased everything worked out. "Burgh, thanks for the hard work."

The Castelia City Gym Leader shook his head. "No, you should rather praise these children instead of me."

"We only followed Burgh's orders." Ash really was a good kid.

"Besides, we only did the obvious," Cilan stated, smiling as he always did.

"Right, right," Iris agreed, giggling a little. I let out a hum, nodding along with them.

The Mayor bowed his head then. "Thank you, you really saved us. Thank you, everyone."

"Trip?" Ash turned to see the said boy walking away, hands in the pockets of his orange jacket. "Where are you going?"

He did not turn around. "I'll go to the next city." He peaked over his shoulder. "It looks like it'll take a while until this issue is resolved. Rather than wasting my time here, I'll visit a different Gym first."

Iris snorted, giving into the temptation of sighing. "What an impatient guy."

She gave the same look to Cilan. "Short reverberation, an astringent flavor..." The Pokémon Connoisseur chuckled. "Well, it's a taste that suits Trip, that's true."

"Hey Trip," Ash suddenly said, a hand out in a 'Wait!' position, "Let's have a Pokémon battle the next time we meet."

He began to walk away. "If you're worth the trouble then, yeah." He glanced over his shoulder again, eyes narrowed at me before he let out a snort and continued on. What was that all about?

I gave a shrug, turning back to the Humans. There were other things I needed to think and do before I even got to that.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Espeon had made another appearance as did angry Luna! I've got a beta now and we're going through the chapters one by one so I might update for some time. I want her to catch up on all of them before I post anymore. So read some of my other stories from other anime and review there in the meantime~!**

 **Also, I've made a picture (which I should of said last chapter or two... maybe three... but I forgot) with Luna's form before she went to become a Trainer. It's on DeviantArt. If you have an account, befriend me and I'll do it back to you~!**

 **Link: nightmarezanez. / art/ Luna-and-Reshiram-582025877 (just remove the spaces)**

 **Random Question: If you were a Pokémon and knew how to speak Human, like Team Rocket's Meowth, what would be the first thing you'd say? What would be the reason for you talking?**

 **Next Chapter: Luna is in for a tough time for her next Gym Match. How will she get out of this one?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other: Followers: 53, Favs: 46, Reviews: 104, Views: 6,220**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **xAmethystFox- Hello dear, and thank you very much. To be honest I had an image of her with longer bangs and more rurally hair but then went into different designs with everything before the start of the series and so I've chosen a final one. With the Poké Balls... I'd say it's the preference of the Pokémon. Say if they are frightened of large spaces then the Poké Ball, if small inside as some say, would be perfect for them. To be honest, I think inside the Poké Ball there's some sort of special habitat or something similar inside for that specific Pokémon. But that could be just being wishy washy... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **StoryBeta- Thank you for pointing the error out. I've addressed the problem with my beta and it'll be taken care in due time. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **taa- There really won't be any relationships in this story, as romance is something I don't have skill in writing, unless I do a one-shot type story after this of different plot lines or something... Besides Cilan and Luna will have a friend, maybe brotherly-sisterly type relationship. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **dc- I've said it before that it does follow the anime but I'm not going to follow it from word to word. With my OC being inserted into the Canon Poké verse** **things are bound to be different in some ways. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **bella- I was ready for the Super bowl. Though I am not interested in football my family likes to keep track of the score so I've seen bits and pieces of it. I don't have a favorite team so I rooted for both teams. Congrats on the Broncos for winning. Maybe you could get the safety lock off your computer? To re-answer your question, not I have ever colored my hair but I will soon enough. Hopefully... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **RosEAimi- Wow, I am glad you love the story so much! I won't be stopping this story anytime soon. To be honest myself, I always have doubt that my readers won't love each chapter I post and that always makes it kinda iffy when doing this. Though I won't let that hold me back. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Don't worry Usagi, Luna will get Espeon soon enough. I have thought on giving Venipede to Luna and am still thinking on it I am still unsure about it though... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- I was actually waiting for someone to say something like that! Aha ha ha ha! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- I am glad you have a DA account and if you need any help with anything to just tell me. I actually did read that comic series some time ago. I thought it was quite cute. With Espeon, I am actually planning with different scenarios on what should happen when they meet face to face/when Luna catches her. Now to answer your questions~! (1.) I've got a lot of favorite Pokémon, though some more than others. There are four I favor the most - Mew, Snivy, Reshiram, and Lucario. Mew - They were my first legendary Pokémon I caught in my life and has always held a special part in my life. Snivy - I fell in love with this Pokémon when its first concept art came out. Reshiram - Not really sure for this one... I just love it so much! Lucario - Well, it was one of the Pokémon who brought me some of my friends and one of the few who my brother traded with me before he quit playing Pokémon. (2.) My favorite character in Luna, other than my OC herself, would me Cilan and then N. I can decide apart from the two so I like them both. (3.) When posting on DA, it's quite different from posting chapters from a story. Sometimes I post one picture a day for a week then not for a few weeks before uploading like five or six at one time. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Caltrop- Thank you for the wording problem for the first chapter. Now, I actually do this with my Soul Eater fanfic including the date and time. I've thought of adding the time and date with this story but I have yet to find the Poké-universe's date and time system so I just stuck with saying the place. Now, I am a little confused on what you're trying to say with Luna 'materialized in this random place' but with the story she was just in the 'right' place at the 'right' time. She wants to protect Pokémon and she did it on a whim, not really thinking, as it happened so fast from her point of view, to use Lucario's Protect shield. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **The First... The Second... The Third...**

* * *

 **Place: Castelia City Gym, Gym Street, Castelia City, East of the Skyarrow Bridge, South Central Unova** **Region**

When Trip had said that it was going to be a while until Ash and I would have our Gym Matches, he was correct. Two weeks had passed by before I even knew it. The Central Plaza became closed to the public as the Venipede would stay there until the crisis was solved. Ash and the others had volunteered to do just that with Professor Juniper to the Desert Hotel while I said I'd stay with Burgh in order to keep the Venipede swarm in a safe condition. I was happy to stay behind, having enough of adventures for a break for the time being.

I was able to make friends with the Venipede swarm, especially the one from the sewers (it had taken to following me around wherever I went) and even train with my Pokémon in secret to prepare myself the Gym Match. Burgh was kinda strange whenever he came near the swarm when I was there. He would watch how I interacted with the Centipede, but I thought nothing of it. He wasn't doing anything creepy so what was I to worry about?

When Ash, Iris, and Cilan came back with Professor Juniper, we all saw the Venipede swarm off. Their leader and the Venipede from the sewers were up front, both of them giving their thanks to us for helping them. The Humans had finished saying their goodbyes and walked off. It was finally time for our Gym Matches. When we walked through the hallway of something attuned with to a greenhouse. The others were awed and amazed by it.

"It's like the forest back home," I said, my eyes sparkling with delight. My grin couldn't grow any wider than before. It faltered a little at the thought of Sawsbuck and the others back home. I did miss them a lot...

 **"Smaller, though,"** Lucario countered, looking around as well.

"Looks like the greenhouse of a botanical garden," Cilan commented. As we walked through sliding glass doors, it closing behind us, the Pokémon Connoisseur gestured to where the Gym Leader was.

"Here," Burgh murmured, "Make sure to eat a lot." He held out a leaf to a Sewaddle that fed on it. Both of them were on a branch up above us.

"Burgh!" I called out, looking right at him. He let go of the half-eaten leaf before lifting himself up and jumped off the branch. He landed in front of us, turning, before he let out a smile.

"Welcome to my Gym, you four," he greeted.

"Thanks!" Ash grinned back at him. "I request a Gym match!"

"I would like to request one as well," I formally asked before he led us though a few other rooms.

"So many trees in an area with many buildings..." Cilan said. "That's amazing."

The Bug Lover nodded. "I've moved some of the trees from Pinwheel Forest here." Green eyes gazed around the tree-filled room. "For the sake of the Bug Pokémon, you see." He turned to look back at us. "For a Bug Pokémon fan, greenery is indispensable. An environment like this increases my inspiration."

"I expected nothing less, Burgh!"

I walked up to one of the closer trees, my hand rubbing against the mossy tough bark. "It feels like home..." Sawsbuck... I hadn't really thought about home since I left the forest. Letting out a deep breath, I made sure the sudden water would vanish.

 **"Luna..."** Lucario's paw was on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, Lucario." I turned to him, my hands on his paw, making sure it was around the spike. "I'm fine." I could only hope I was.

"So, Luna, how's your condition?" Burgh asked when I was back at Cilan's side.

My hand was on the upper part of my arm as it was raised like I was showing off muscle. "I'm all healed up!" I stated proudly. I puffed out my chest for extra effect. "I will get that badge one way or another, Burgh. You can count on that!" The said man nodded before asking if Ash was ready as well.

"This is going to be so amazing!" Ash held the same fiery passion he had for battles as always.

"I can't wait to see how both of you battle." Burgh then snapped his fingers, the battlefield coming from underneath the blue floor. The Gym Leader had his fists on his hips. "So, which one of you will be going first?"

* * *

 **Place: Battlefield, Castelia City Gym, Gym Street, Castelia City,** **East of the Skyarrow Bridge,** **South Central Unova** **Region**

Ash had said that I could go first, the reason behind the decision was that he had gone first the last two times. He wanted to see how I went first. The undertone with it was that he got to see how Burgh battled so he could plan ahead. It didn't matter. I did it as well. Burgh and I stood in the small white outlined squares.

"The Gym match of the Castelia Gym will now begin." The referee announced the rules, "Three Pokémon will be used. As soon as all Pokémon of one party are unable to battle, the match is over."

"Well then, as the Gym Leader, I'll show what I have on hand. My first one is... Come out, Dwebble!" Burgh threw a Poké Ball and summoned the Rock Inn Pokémon.

"Let's battle then!" I took out a tiny Poké Ball, enlarging it before calling out, "Show them what you got, Deino!"

"Ehhhhh? When did you get a Deino?" Iris and Ash asked/yelled as the same time.

"I've had her the whole time. It's been like that ever since I wandered off that one time."

"You've wandered off too many times to count," Cilan remarked, sighing.

My cheeks puffed out, body turning away to face an amused Burgh. "Let's just start this already..." The battle began.

Deino had lowered her head, charging at Dwebble, only for the Pokémon to dodge when it dug into the ground using its front two claws. Looking around, Deino jumped back when Dwebble came from the right of her to attack with one of its claws. The Rock Inn Pokémon dashed forward, much faster than before, as it jumped into the air, its claws glowing light blue. Crossing them in front of its body, it zoomed to Deino as she tried to get out of the way. A light blue 'X' like energy appeared in front of Dwebble's claws, slamming into the opponent. My Pokémon was pushed back, letting out a hiss at the other Pokémon. Opening her mouth, a turquoise energy ball appeared in front of her. Letting some anger sweep though, she caused the energy ball to grow some before she fired it. The attack missed easily, Dwebble nowhere to be seen. Said Pokémon came up just before a surprised Deino, slamming its body into her cause. She fell back, groaning as she shook her head. If one were to see her eyes, they'd know how much of a glare she could have.

Growling, she was engulfed by a light surrounding her, her form changing. When there was once one head, there was now two. She still was the same dark blue Pokémon with both heads covered in black fur along with her necks and back. There were tufts of fur over her heads rounding at the end. She had two thin wings on her back, each ending in two points. The fur stopped at her chest, opening up to fuchsia striped bands on the side of her legs. The silver choker was on the left neck.

Taking out my Pokédex for a moment, it said:

 _Zweilous, the Hostile Pokémon and the evolved form of Deino. Zweilous always eats more than it should, moving to a new home after eating all the food it can find._

Oh, dear, it seemed I was going to need much more food if I was going to please Zweilous.

The battle went on, Zweilous mainly charging at Dwebble, who kept dancing out of her. This only angered her more. Before I could actually ask her to attack, she plowed forward, multiple copies of herself appearing around her before it surrounded Dwebble. The original and copies of the angered Pokémon released a blue, dragon-shaped energy that covered her body. Each of them slammed into Dwebble with full force. When the opponent was able to attack for the fourth time, it jumped into the air, landing some odd feet away in front of its Trainer. Both the copies and the blue, dragon-shaped energy vanished all in one. Zweilous was panting slightly, both head bobbing up and down. The new attack took a lot out of her even gaining a small boost from evolving. Burgh took the chance for Dwebble to attack with another X-Scissor.

Zweilous fell to her side, not able to battle anymore.

"Zweilous is unable to battle. Dwebble wins!" The referee announced as I called back the fainted Pokémon into her Pokémon via a red transparent beam.

"Take a rest, we can talk some later..." I muttered, watching her Poké Ball shrink and putting it away.

"So, Luna, what will be your next Pokémon?" Burgh asked, curious, a taunting smiling on his face.

I gave a jerk of my head to stop from Lucario moving out on the field. Shaking my head, I told him, "Burgh seems to want a show here. I want you to give him a grand finale worth it. Okay?" Lucario gave an acknowledged grunt, moving back behind me. He was always such a good Pokémon. I needed to give him some of his favorite treats when this was over. Taking out my second used Poké Ball, I called out Snivy, standing proud and tall. (He really tried to look dangerous... He really tried. But puffing out his chest like that only made him look cuter.)

"Begin!"

Snivy's turn with Dwebble wasn't easy for him like he thought it'd be. The Grass Snake Pokémon grew annoyed when the Rock Inn Pokémon kept using Protect to block his attacks. But when the chance came, Snivy took it. With his speed increased from the training, he attacked with multiple Leaf Blade in rapid succession, which left him feeling happy. That feeling didn't last long when Burgh sent out his second Pokémon.

"So a Grass Type this is," the battling Gym Leader gave note before taking out another Poké Ball. "In that case, I will send out..." He threw it. "Whirlipede! Come on out!"

Whirlipede was a gray Pokémon, red rings in the middle of each segment, two poisonous barbs flanking both side, and a darker gray border circling its open center of its shell. It had two pairs of gray, horn-like feelers with dark gray stripes, one pair extended upward from the front and the other pointed downward from its lower rear. Whirlipede's yellow slitted eyes could be seen within the center with thick, gray eyelids.

Taking out my Pokémon, it catalogued the opponent Pokémon. A voice spoke:

 _Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokémon and the evolved form of Venipede. Whirlipede can spin its hard shelled body like a tire to smash into opponents._

So Burgh wanted to use Type Advantage to his favor then... Looked like I needed to step up my game plan then!

"Begin!"

Whirlipede had started, jumping into the air and spinning its body quickly. It fired multiple glowing purple darts from in between its antennae at Snivy. With the increased speed he gained from the training, Snivy danced in and out of the poison darts as his leafy tail started to glow in a wavy light green aura. A light green trail of energy was left behind as he moved around. When he went to slash at Whirlipede with his tail, the Curlipede Pokémon spun to deflect it, even making Snivy unbalanced when he had jumped back. The Pokémon still spun rapidly, then, the tips of its antennae starting to glow white. Just like as the name of the attack, it steamrolled its body into Snivy. The Grass Type let out a gasp, sliding on the dirt floor. He slowly got up, glaring at Lucario when he called him a brat.

Turning back to face Whirlipede, green vines came from between his yellow collar and Snivy's green skin. The vines were used to try to pick up Whirlipede so Snivy could attack. Whirlipede's body had become outlined in light blue, and then a white shine later, its body turned into iron for a moment. His vines weren't strong enough to pick up the Curlipede Pokémon so he kept on smacking the ironed Pokémon as much as he could. Huffing, Snivy retracted his vines when he saw nothing was happening, jumping and seemingly avoiding a well-placed Poison Sting attack from Whirlipede. But just as Snivy landed, he let out a deep breath when he suddenly felt sick, his eyes glazed slightly. I knew then Snivy must have been poisoned. Whirlipede then attacked once more when it saw my Pokémon stop to rest for a moment.

Whirlipede jumped into the air and spun its body rapidly. Then, the tips of its antennae started to glow white and it slammed its body into Snivy. Snivy landed on his back, and only because of his stubbornness, he slowly got up. Straightaway, the front two antennae on its body started to glow gold as it gathered energy from the sun. As it did, golden energy started to form in between the two antennae, which eventually formed into a glowing white orb of energy with another orb of energy around it. Wanting to get a final knockout attack, Whirlipede fired a powerful golden blast from the orb at the Grass Snake Pokémon. As it inched closer and closer to Snivy, he had abruptly curled in on himself, the golden light taken into him by the large leaf from the tip of his tail. The golden light turned to a light yellow as it surrounded Snivy's body.

He opened his mouth as a light green energy ball formed in front of his mouth. Just as Whirlipede prepared to attack again, Snivy had fired the energy ball from his mouth at his opponent, causing the attack to stop. Snivy then charged forward, using his speed to his advantage and tackled Whirlipede. Said Pokémon fell to its side, fainting in the process. Burgh called it back.

"Whirlipede is unable to battle. Snivy wins." The Referee pointed in our direction.

Snivy jumped back, panting. Groaning, he fell forward, fainting as well. "Snivy!" I was about to go before Lucario had jumped beside the Pokémon, picking him up and bringing him over to my side. Looking him over, I saw he looked fine enough, just tired. Absorbing the energy from the Solar Beam must have healed him a lot because of his Photosynthesis abilities. He was going to be all right, but I couldn't be sure. I would need him checked out. I pulled out his Poké Ball and called him back in.

"Will your friend be all right?" Burgh asked. He may be a Gym Leader, but he still cared for Pokémon, even with those that were not Bug Type.

Nodding, I answered, "He will be." I needed to finish this match quickly. Not even moving from my spot, Lucario moved forward, cautious to what this Gym Leader's last Pokémon would be. I had a feeling to which one it was.

"So you've saved your strongest for the last battle then..." The man took out his third and final Poké Ball, holding it up in the air. "Come out, guardian of the Castelia Gym! Leavanny!" The long and leaf-like hands of the Nurturing Pokémon moved up around it.

I was right.

"Begin!"

Lucario had placed his paws together, creating a ball of black and purple circles between them. He then fired the circles as a beam of circles at the opponent. Moving its leafy arms in a circle, a bluish-green force field appeared around Leavanny's body, protecting it from the attack. It retaliated by raising its arms, and its body became outlined in a turquoise energy. It was then surrounded by a large number of glowing green leaves, which was fired at Lucario after it brought its arms forward. The Aura Pokémon spun on his feet, jumping to avoid the attack, when he arched over the leaves, before bouncing on his paw to try to land a kind at the Nurturing Pokémon. It was blocked with its flat-like arm.

Jumping, he slid back, ducking when a stream of sticky white string shot over his head. He dashed to Leavanny, a light green bone of energy appearing in his right paw. He struck at the Pokémon, swinging to the right and landing a hit. He swung left this time, but was stopped by a bluish-green force field. When the force field vanished, another stream of sticky white string that came from Leavanny's mouth wrapped around his body, tying his arms against him. He had tried to break the webbing but it would take more than some struggling and biting. He narrowly missed a Leaf Storm attack. Leavanny formed a pink orb of energy with a white orb of energy around it in between its antennae. The orb then grew larger before it fired a powerful red beam of energy surrounded by white energy from the orb at Lucario. Using Copycat, Lucario became surrounded in a waving aura of light, dull brown light. He also fired a powerful red beam of energy surrounded by white energy from an orb made in front of his mouth. Both attacks collided, exploding in midair.

Lucario fell to his side after firing the attack, his balance off. Slowly getting up, he glared his red eyes at it. Leavanny raised its arms after that while its body outlined in a turquoise energy. A large number of glowing green leaves surrounded it before they were fired at the opponent after Leavanny brought its arms forward. Lucario dived forward headfirst, spinning as the glowing leaves sliced at him. The attack was able to weaken the strings enough for him to shake off. Burgh tried to have Leavanny slow Lucario down with a few more String Shot attacks, but with Lucario's balance back in order, each of them were dodged skillfully.

The Aura Pokémon became surrounded by white and clear aura as he charged at his opponent at a fast speed. A light green bone of energy was in its hand as he ran. He jabbed it right in front of him, using his speed to catch the other off guard, and landed a hit on its stomach. Leavanny tried to stop Lucario with another stream of sticky white string but Lucario stopped it with his energy bone. Jumping back, Lucario was surrounded by a blue Aura as he had put both paws together to create a blue ball of energy. The blue ball of energy grew larger before Lucario fired it at Leavanny, taking the Nurturing Pokémon down.

"Leavanny is unable to battle. Lucario wins!" The referee said, raising his arm diagonally in our direction. "Therefore, the winner is Luna from Icirrus City!"

"Yes!" I cheered, ginning as I ran up to Lucario and hugged him tightly. "We did it, Lucario. We got our third Gym Badge!"

"Luna won!" Iris said, clapping. Ash agreed with her joyfully.

"Her way of winning is always a sight to see..." Cilan commented, nodding to himself. "...and the spices were quite successful in her battle, especially her final one."

A bit later, after having Snivy, Zweilous, and Lucario checked out at the Pokémon Center, I was back at the Gym, standing before Burgh. In his hand was a blue case that had a red cloth with gold trimmings. "You were the first resilient challenger in quite a long time." He moved to case closer to me. "Congratulations. This is proof of your victory at the Castelia City Gym: the Insect Badge."

On the red cloth was said piece of metal; it was shaped like a green heart divided into three parts by a shiny gold trim or the wings and body of an insect. Grabbing it, I showed it to the others before playing it in my Badge case.

"Luna," Cilan began, "you always have a new flavor waiting in the mist every time for all to see. That's for sure."

Looking it Ash, I told him, "You better get the badge as well."

Ash gave a determined look to me. "Oh, you know I will!" Then he looked at Burgh. "I am ready whenever you are!"

"Right! I will look forward to battling you, Ash." Burgh nodded then he looked at me. "Luna that was an excellent victory. I haven't seen something like that in a long time. Do your best at your other Gym Battles as well."

"I will!" I bit my bottom lip, glancing away. This was the time to do it or else I wasn't going to do it all. The Humans were fun to spend time with and I'd gained experiences I would had never been through if I hadn't gone with them. "Burgh, where's the next Gym located?"

"In Nimbasa City," he answered.

I turned to the confused looks Ash and the others gave me. "What's going on, Luna?" Cilan asked. There was a crease on his forehead as his eyebrows knitted together. "Are... Are you going to be traveling on your own?"

"Yes, I am," I looked at each of them. "I want to thank you three for everything that I've experienced and all the times we've been together but I want to travel by myself for a while now." I finally did it. I really did. I gave the three of them a smile.

"Are you sure of this, Luna?" Ash asked, worried.

"Yes, I am Ash."

"Let's meet again somewhere!" Iris exclaimed, hands turning into fists in front of her chest.

Cilan grabbed my shoulders lightly, his eyes narrowed. "Be safe out there, okay?"

"I will. Thank you..." I couldn't believe these Humans... my friends. I must have been the luckiest girl with people like them. With that, I continued on the next leg of my journey.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I've reached over 100 reviews! I'm so happy about this! I jumped with joy when it reached pass 100 and now 'm hoping to hit 150 soon, maybe even 200 reviews sooner than expected, with how the story's going and all. I want to thank you all for sticking with even with me not updating all this time. You see with everything that's been happening lately and how much I've been writing, I was starting to see it as more of a chore then for was making me start to lose interest and the drive to continue. I didn't want that to happen. It would make the outcome of the chapters less appealing and so, not wanting that to happen either. I took my break from writing (it was also to help with my beta to catch up on some chapters). So by doing this break, it has more or less given me back my drive and some ideas for future chapters. I will try for weekly updates but I can't promise. This is my senior year of high school after all. So... I'M BACK BABY! Also, since my beta did a lot of work for beta-ing a lot of chapters. I've decided to place this up here.**

 **I've made another picture (though simpler than the last one). I've leave a link for you. There are two of them there, actually, for you to see!**

 **Link: art/ Luna-and-Reshiram-Together-Outline- 589405355?q=gallery% 3ANightmareZanez% 2F57126869 &qo=1**

 **Link: art/Luna-and-Reshiram-Together-Colored-589405695**

 **I'm also working on a big project for this story (a drawing). Its top secret and I don't know when I'll be done with it. But it's one of those constant updating pictures where when something new comes it, I'll update it. (You'll understand better when I have the first piece of it up.**

 **Random Question: Why do you review?**

 **Next Chapter: She's finally told them what she wanted to do. Luna is finally out on her own. Now, she will get a taste on what it will be like traveling alone.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other: Followers: 55, Favs: 46, Reviews: 110, Views: 6,716**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **AWPlays- It's nice to talk to you as well. I am glad. Your line art so far has been good as well. I'll keep you updated on the story on DA so there's no need to worry about that. Why I write? Well... I could just say something generic like 'I just like to write...' or 'There's not much reason to...' or even 'I don't know.' While it's true that all three of those I do have, writing is more than that to me. Just like drawing, I can let lose my emotions and create something for others to see. I like it when others see it and love what I create. Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Writing has always been personal to me as well for, well, personal reasons. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Bella- It's wonderful that you love my pictures. I love it when others love it (even when they don't) as it shows others can see the work the artists puts behind their art. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Don't worry, Luna will travel with Ash and the others once more soon enough. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xAmethystFox- Mah... Whatever to spellcheck (though a godsend when I want to know how to spell a certain word I've forgotten to spell). I always manage to misspell something every time I write, no matter what it is. When on reviews, I like to think they place their own thoughts on how the author could do something better, even with the 'Update' review, it shows to the author that they have someone who loves their fanfic enough to review. Nowadays, now just fav or follow the story or author... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **RosEAimi- I hope that I didn't keep you waiting too long! I know how it is to wait for a new chapter to appear. I like drawing so I made some fan art for my fanfic. I like also drawing my OCs so the readers can have a visual of what they look like, which I'll be posting soon enough for Luna. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **TPWABW- It's the same with me when I review. I also know how they feel with all of you! I am glad when someone reviews, it can show how they like the story or even give advice on something that I've done wrong or even could do better. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **The One Who Seeks; The One Who Captures**

* * *

 **Place: Pathway, Forest Area, South Central Unova** **Region**

I was now on my own for the first time since my journey; about two days passed by with the occasional break. It was a nice start even though I missed the Humans more than I thought. But why didn't I stay until Ash had his own Gym Battle?

Because I knew he would win.

Ash was... Ash. He was a Human, a special Human, who had a promising future. I could see it, feel it even, in his Aura. That was what drew me to him in the first place. Just like Cilan's and Iris's Auras... and N's... Now that Human was a mystery in and of itself. From only meeting him twice, I couldn't figure it out what about him made me want to either mother him or smack him on the side of his for something he was about to do. What it was? I hadn't had the faintest clue. Just that feeling was there. Then those memories...

 _Fire... So much fire..._

They weren't something I wanted to think about but I did. They wouldn't go away. They appeared whenever I was near the green-haired Human. He was connected to them. I saw him inside them. But what did it mean? I pushed thoughts of the man behind me as I heard Lucario ask me something.

"What was that?" Glancing over at him, he gave me a bland look that said it all.

The Aura Pokémon sighed, **"You didn't hear me at all?"**

I gave him a sheepish grin, scratching the back of my head. "Sorry, Lucario, I guess I was just so deep in thought I didn't notice what you said." I took the chance to stick my arms above my head, letting out a content sigh. That felt much better.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. **"I had said, why don't we stop and have some lunch? I am sure that you are going hungry, because I know I am, with all the walking we've done so far."**

"Good idea." Just as I said that, my stomach growled loudly for food. I couldn't stop a blush from creeping onto my cheeks, causing the other to snort. "Just gather up some fruit that we passed by not long ago. Make sure to get some extra if there are any." The extra could be stored for a snack or something like that. There was also the fact Zweilous had two heads so that was twice the food to get for her.

 **"Yes,"** he drawled out, turning and running back the way we had come.

Walking past a few trees, I came across a small clearing with some good shading. The perfect spot to have some lunch. Taking the strap of my bag and pulling it over my head, I set it down below a large tree that towered over me. It blocked a good deal of the sun for cool, nice shade. I bent down to take out a blanket from my bag and laid it down. I then let myself fall to the ground gracelessly, my back propped up against the tree. A wind blew, rattling the leaves softly, as the nip of the coolness it held felt good. I stayed like that, my eyes closed, my mind going in a daze.

 **"Luna,"** a voice said making my eyes snap open. There stood Lucario, fruits and berries in his arms, as his red eyes frowned down at me. **"You fell asleep..."**

I covered my upcoming yawn with my right hand, stretching my arms again, sitting up. "Yeah, it was just so peaceful here I closed my eyes and relaxed." I gave him a smile when he did the same to me.

 **"You're such a kid."** Lucario sat down beside me, the fruit and berries laid out in front of us. I took some of the Pokémon Food from my bag that Cilan gave to me before I left the group.

"Let me call out the others and then we can start." Rummaging through my bag, I grabbed two tiny Poké Balls, pushing the white button the center of the small contraption making it grow in size. I called both of them out, both Pokémon appearing in front of me and Lucario, the food between us. "Hello Snivy, Zweilous. I thought we could all eat together. How does that sound?" Clapping my hands, I grinned. "Let's eat!"

 **"Do you have any apples?"** Snivy requested, eyes sparkling at the thought of eating his new obsession. I didn't even have to answer when he saw the few that were picked out laid to the side in front of him. The sparkles had then turned into hearts. The Grass Snake Pokémon grinned idiotically.

 **"If you keep your mouth open like that then you'll catch a Joltik in it,"** Lucario said, taking a swipe at one of the apples. He laid his back against the tree, his body beside me. He took another bite of the apple in his hand.

A tick mark appeared in Snivy forehead. **"Well at least I do not have grey hair, old man."**

The bottom of his left eye twitched at the comment. **"I do have not gray fur, brat. I have dark blue and black fur with a cream colored torso."**

They continued to banter, to which I ignored in favor of watching my Hostile Pokémon. I couldn't help but smile at their reserved nature. It was actually the opposite of what the Pokédex had said. Pokémon did have a lot of surprises to them.

 **"Food?"** Both heads of Zweilous started to sniff at the food laid out. **"So much food..."** Drool began to drop out of both open mouths. I laid a bowl of Pokémon food with berries mixed in for each head. I only had a second to get my hands out of the way before both of them began to consume the food ravenously.

The hunger was the same...

I began to eat as well, hoping there'd be enough food in the end of it for all of us. After some time, with my eyes closed, I ate slowly on some of the berries, muttering, "You two need to stop bickering before Zweilous eats all the food." The two stopped, seeing Zweilous starting to eat through almost half of the berries by now. She had enough common sense to not eat the Pokémon food made for Snivy and Lucario respectively. Cilan was such a sweetheart...

 **"Gah! Zweilous, don't be such a hog!"** Snivy bit out, grabbing a berry before the right head gobbled it up.

Lucario took a few other berries when Zweilous's right head hissed at Snivy, **"You were the one bickering with Lucario. We are hungry so it's your own damn fault."**

 **"We-we're not a hog, are we?"** The left head asked, **"Luna?"** ducking a little when her other griped at her to her be quiet.

I waved my hand. "No, no," reassuring her, "You just need to eat a lot to sustain yourself, Zweilous."

" **See, there's no way we're a hog!"** Zweilous's right head curtly nodded to the green Pokémon, letting out a victorious hum.

 **"Don't take her side, Luna!"**

"I am not taking a side as there is no side to take, Snivy. Here, take this." I handed him another apple, his vines taking it from my hand. He didn't open his mouth but did pout, continuing to eat another apple I handed him. Shaking my head at his antics, I continued as well. Glancing at Lucario, I could see the amusement in his red eyes when they looked back at me. I hoped that there would be more times like this. I could just see it with my Human friends, Sawsbuck and the others from home, my Pokémon, and new friends in the future. This wasn't just a hope then but now a dream to look forward to. I knew then I would try to make it happen one day!

Closing my eyes again, I let the wind whip against my body and relaxed my nerves, even more, listening to all that was around me. My wing-like adornments fluttered in happiness. This was the life. My eyes snapped open, the blue faintly glowing in them, as they searched the surrounding area. There was someone there. It must be a Human - they were the only ones I was able to sense. Looking at Lucario, I confirmed he must had sensed someone nearby as well. A Pokémon? Then who? Was there a battle close by? No... I would have sensed at least two, I can feel three of them. There was the same Grey Aura around all three of them.

* * *

 **Place: Treetops, Small Clearing Nearby the Pathway, Forest Area, South Central Unova** **Region**

The identical men froze when the target they watched stared in their direction. They all knew she was different, just like their King, from normal Humans. If they had to guess, the she could actually talk to Pokémon like normal Humans. This could just confirm it. It looked like she was talking like a normal Human but there was an undertone to her wording that the Pokémon could understand. Then there was the thing with her being able to notice where they were at. Interesting...

Watching the girl proved to be an experience with her way of battling and her relationships with the other Humans and the Pokémon, especially her own, to be something else. Three pair of grey eyes looked at each other, a silent message went from pair to pair. They vanished into the shadows, a single leaf falling from the place one of the men were to the ground.

* * *

 **Place: Small Clearing Nearby the Pathway, Forest Area, South Central Unova** **Region**

Since he was a young Riolu he was always able to notice where other Pokémon were. He had been able to do many other things with this ability. He had come to learn this ability was called Aura later on in life and all his kind was able to use it along with a select number of Humans. His first Trainer didn't have it nor did his second Trainer have it. The first Trainer had actually been accidental.

When he had been traveling the mountains to train, hoping to come along one of his own to help him, he had come across an older woman who had fallen. She couldn't get back up. So he had helped her out of good judgment. She gave him a bit of chocolate than as a thank you, the tasty treat gone before he knew it. He decided to help her out to go where she was going when he noticed she was all alone. It wasn't until she went to her destination, her home, which he would stay with her to help the old woman out. She captured him in that little Poké Ball contraption willingly. The old woman always let him out to roam the small home at his own will. She even told him that he was free to go whenever he wanted.

It wasn't long before her purple-haired grandson had come to visit her. The old woman didn't have the best health lately and so her family had finally decided to place her in somewhere called a retirement home where they took care of old people. She had told him that he was going to be going with her grandson. He went along with it, always wanting to make the older woman whom he had spent such a small time with, happy. It was the first mistake of many. His time with the purple-haired grandson was something he wished never happened. (He never did see the old woman after going off with the purple-haired grandson) But if that hadn't happened, then he wouldn't have met Luna.

Luna, the not-so-normal Human girl who nursed him back to health. Who hadn't judged him for being weak or failing at something? The girl whom he swore to protect and that he would do. But now he had more to protect, the young ones that had joined Luna's family. The bratty child, his younger brother whether he wanted to admit it or not, and the foodie child, his recently evolved younger sister who now ate twice as much as before. He knew they could take care of themselves, both strong in their own ways. But Luna, by fraction so would he, would still protect them in whatever way they could,

Now they were eating lunch and just as his eyes had looked into his Human's, he had felt something in the nearby bushes. He had felt them briefly before and now he could sense they were back. They didn't mean any harm but he couldn't, wouldn't, take the chance.

Luna gave him a single glance when he eyed her in the corner of his right eye and spoke, **"Just come out all ready. We know you are there, whoever you are."**

Out came-

* * *

 **Place: Small Clearing Nearby the Pathway, Forest Area, South Central Unova** **Region**

It was actually Espeon that had come out of the bushes, sitting in front of them, as her forked tail swayed from side to side behind her. It was a surprise to see her after the three hiding Humans had all but vanished. Snivy was curious, now slowly munching on his second apple. Zweilous had fallen asleep, the right head laying on top of the left one; both mouths had a small dripped of drool. I called them back though, a feeling that they wouldn't react well if they saw Espeon, an unknown Pokémon, there when they woke up. It was better to be safe than sorry.

"You're the Espeon from before, right?" I asked, motioning her to come closer. I picked up a few of the few remaining berries and laid a few out for her. No need to be a bad host, right?

 **"Yes I am."** The Sun Pokémon waited for a moment, staring at the food, then rose, sitting in front of the mixed berried. The rest of the food was put away. **"Thank you."** She took a bite from one of them, her forked tail wagging happily in delight. She continued to eat before we talked. I made sure to give Snivy and Lucario a look to stay out of it.

"Are you full now?"

Espeon nodded, a smile directed at me, both eyes closed momentarily. **"I am. Thank you very much for the food."** She bowed her head slightly.

"What are you doing here? Matter of fact, how did you know I was here?" My eyes narrowed under my bangs.

She was silently, still smiling. " **I am here, so I can test you."** Espeon suddenly moved back, the red gem on her forehead shining before she released a multicolored beam from it at us. We scattered, the attack destroying the blanket, before Snivy and Lucario appeared in front of me, ready to attack. Lucario had asked why she did that, but Espeon did not answer. Snivy had went forward, vines coming out, only to be sent to sleep when Espeon used Hypnosis. I had called him back just as Lucario dashed forward.

He had placed both paws together and spread them apart, creating a light green bone of energy between them. He tried to hit Espeon with the light green energy bone but missed when she jumped over Lucario. She used Lucario's back, pushing him down the ground, to propel at me. The energy bone vanished when Lucario landed face first on the ground. I ducked when yellow stars shot out of Espeon's open mouth, rolling out of the way when she landed on the ground where I once was. Standing, Lucario appeared before me in a flash of white, arms positioned to attack. I let out a huff, stepping back when he placed a turquoise energy shield around us when an attack of more yellow, shining stars from Espeon came.

Lucario formed a dark purple orb of energy in front of his mouth after dropping the shield. He then fired a beam of dark purple circles at the Sun Pokémon, hitting her in the side when she tried to get away. Both Pokémon attacked each other, sometimes with Espeon trying to get past Lucario to get to me. I made sure to get out the way though my torn clothes was another matter. (It was nice I had another pair of clothes!) I grabbed Lucario's hand when he had shifted left, moving him right when Espeon shot a multicolored beam at us. Falling to the ground, Lucario landed on top of me. I panted, trying to catch my breath. Lucario was softly panting, his body rising from me. How could she still attack like this? She must be running out of breath as well?

A multicolored shadow caught Lucario as he became outlined in blue. Whipping my head over to see the gem on Espeon's forehead glows multicolored, her body outlined in a light green. Moving her head, she controlled Lucario, lifting him in the air. He was smashed against a tree, the breath knocked out of him. The outline around Lucario slowly vanished and Espeon slowly walked to him. I shot up, running over to Lucario, my arms spread out when I saw she wasn't going to stop attacking him. She stopped moving, the shining from her forehead jewel still bright. The light vanished a second later when the Pokémon moved back, an unknown glint in those purple eyes. Still moving back, I watched as she moved over to my abandoned bag, which fell over with stuff spilling out. She stepped in front of a tiny red and white Poké Ball.

My eyes widened. "Wha..."

 **"You pass."** She used her forked tail, poking it, enlarging it, before poking it again, and a red transparent beam shot out and captured her. The Poké Ball wiggled back and forth before it finally went ding. Stupefied, I fell to my knees.

What in Reshiram's name just happened?!

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thought I'd bring back in Shadow Triad back in for a small scene and they're still watching Luna for their ever strange King! To be frank, I wasn't sure to add the scene in with them but then thought about and decided that it added a little bit more to the chapter. Just for you to know, if you don't already, they won't appear often unless involved in little snip-its with N or watching Luna (coughstalkerscough... he he...) and that'd be rare in between. I even gave a little bit on Lucario's past before he met Luna, thought you'd all deserve for being such good people!**

 **Random Question: In a zombie apocalypse, you are one of the few to survive. What would you do to try to stay alive?**

 **Next Chapter: Luna has gotten Espeon in a twist of events and she doesn't know what to think of it. Neither does her Pokémon. Now she's on her way to Nimbasa City again, she'll encounter someone she didn't expect to.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other: Followers: 59, Favs: 52, Reviews: 117, Views: 7,678**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Sn- Oh my god! Yes! This is a wonderful idea! I already have bit of plot with this! I can see it going in different ways to! Thank you for the idea, Sn! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Bella- I thought Espeon was perfect for swift when searching for moves for her so I added it. :) Chemicals is actually a good idea. I didn't even think of using them, even cleaning ones, as a weapon! I had actually done a little research because of this and have to say, they'd do a lot of damage if used correctly~. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Yeah, kinda in a rush this time but this chapter, hopefully will be longer. FYI, I will be holding a Pokémon Vote within the next few chapters! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- Try to get someone with you, it has better odds, with some medical supply as well. Maybe even get a journal to write in with tips and day to day experiences so someone can find if you happen to die or something. Maybe it could hold the key or something like in some stories. My favorite music... Well, I don't have one specific style that's my favorite but I usually listen to Japanese Music a lot (though I do listen to English as well) as I am an Anime nerd. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **RosEAimi- In a way, yeah that was a reason for Espeon to do what she did but the true reason behind it different. With weapons and food and such maybe gather a team with some survivors with, maybe, some experience of different areas like medical, fighting, hunting, etc. That might raise your chances of surviving as well. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xAmethystFox- An island, huh... Maybe bring a few other survivors with you? Each of them could have a different job while trying to survive it all. Maybe survival books as well (if you have time of course)... Seeds and a plastic container would be good ideas too. If someone was stalking me and I knew about it, tell my family, call the police, and make sure I was with someone all the time with some form of protection (may it be a gun, a bat, a knife, even writing utensils can be weapons if used correctly) before the stalker is either killed or arrested. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **TPWABW- Yeah, sorry but I know, for a fact, I would be the first to die. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **Fluffy, Fluffy Love**

* * *

 **Place: Pathway, Forest Area, South Central Unova** **Region**

The next morning had nice, fluffy white clouds lazily rolling along the bright, blue sky. Sunshine danced down and around, peeking between the clouds that passed over it, providing glimpses of shade. The pathway was as normal as it could get at the time. Lucario on the other hand, wasn't. His pride was wounded from Espeon's surprise attack, the 'test' as she put it. She was a powerful little Pokémon to take on Lucario as she did. She didn't mean any harm though, putting Snivy to sleep the first time around. Needless to say, Snivy wouldn't be a happy camper when he found out about his newest family member. Zweilous... I didn't know what she'd think or do with Espeon.

Eh, maybe it'd work out for the better.

"Lucario, I suggest getting over it. Espeon's staying no matter how much you pout," I said to him, moving some of my hair behind my ear, revealing one of my eyes.

He didn't look at me. **"I'm not pouting,** " he grumbled, arms crossed over one another against his chest. He had been like this since he was healed up by Nurse Job from a nearby Pokémon Center. I gave him a pointed look. **"I'm not!"** He denied, arms thrown up in the air, trying to prove his point.

Letting out an unconvinced hum, I continued on. He'd get over it eventually. He always did.

It was in the late afternoon when we decided to take a little break and have some lunch. After eating, I called out Snivy and Zweilous. (It was best if Espeon to stay in her Poké Ball (as much as I didn't like it) for the time being.) They were to have a mock battle. Get some training in, as Lucario had suggested. I told them so and Zweilous had instantly agreed, both heads rearing up to do something. Snivy was hesitant though, knowing that though he was faster than the Hostile Pokémon there was the Type disadvantage and that the other could be quite the power house.

Starting, Zweilous had lowered both of her heads, charging at Snivy; trying to slam into him. Snivy flipped in the air, going over her, as he opened his mouth and formed a light green energy ball in front of his mouth. He then fired the energy ball, hitting the Hostile Pokémon in the back. Little damage was done, and Zweilous turned around, opening body mouths of each head, a turquoise energy ball appearing in the front and in between the both of them. She launched the turquoise energy ball forward. Snivy had summoned his vines from where the yellow collar and green skin met, shooting himself up in the air. Arching over in the air, Snivy nose-dived at his opponent, gaining more speed and slammed into her multiple times when he had landed and turned around at her to attack again. As Snivy was about to Tackle, Zweilous's left head's teeth glowed white and struck, biting down on Snivy's side. Snivy let out a grunt of pain, using his vines blindly to smack at both heads. The one biting down on him released their grip. He fell to the ground, panting a little, before the Grass Snake Pokémon twisted under Zweilous's body.

He spun around some more, flipping around so he spun on his head, his tail straight up in the air. A large tornado of wind with a circles of light green energy spinning around it appeared at the tip of Snivy's tail and around Zweilous's body. The light green energy turned into light green glowing leaves that spun around inside the tornado with Zweilous being swept into the tornado of leaves. The wind then started glowing green, and Snivy swung around, slamming both the tornado and Zweilous into the ground. Dust rose up in the air before it was cleared, spit in half, when Zweilous had run through it, surrounded by a blue, dragon-shaped energy that covered her body. Catching Snivy by surprise, she slammed into him with full force. Both of them slammed into a large tree a few feet away. The slam had enough power behind it to actually break the tree.

A large thud actually scared some Pokémon to fly away when it fell. Snivy was on the ground, knocked out, while Zweilous was casually munching on some food from the fallen tree. Both heads were hidden in the leafy area, chomping sounds giving away how hungry they were.

"Oh, boy..." I couldn't help but mutter aloud. I crouched down beside the green and yellow Pokémon. Poking him lightly in the side, he said something unintelligible under his breath. Suddenly, a devious plan entered in my mind. Letting out a cat-like grin, I leaned over the still 'knocked out, Pokémon, whispering, "If you don't wake up, I'll give Zweilous all your apples and you won't get one ever again."

Just to make matters worse, I had taken an apple out of my bag and laid it on the ground. One of Zweilous's heads shot up when I took a step back, the other was in the leaves, searching for more to eat. The first nudged the other head to look at the shiny red fruit. Just when they took a step around, Snivy had snapped his brown eyes open, sat up so quickly, and dived for the apple.

 **"Mine!"** He hissed when Zweilous took another step at him, cradling the apple in his leafy limbs. He looked down at the apple, rubbing it against his cheek, holding the piece of food close to him. **"Don't worry, precious, I will never let you go again..."**

Lucario face-palmed beside me as I let out a sweat drop. **"Was that really necessary, Luna? You know how he is with his... precious."** I couldn't help but slip him the same catty smile. A strong gust of wind blew, rattling the leaves from the trees. It even made my bangs uncover my eyes. My right hand went up to my hair, the other on my skirt to keep it down and my hair from getting messier than before. Suddenly, a circular Pokémon with white, puffy sections on the top of its head and its underside flew in. It had furled, notched leaves on the sides of its body. It had a dazed, lazy, yet content look in its orange, oval-shaped eyes, when it came up to Snivy, floating just above it.

"Isn't that a Cottonee?" I frowned, taking out my Pokédex. It said:

 _Cottonee, the Cotton Puff Pokémon. Cottonee shoots cotton to distract its opponent when attacked, and travels around wherever the blowing wind carries it._

The wind had died down when Snivy had looked up. Both Pokémon stared at each other from a moment before the Cotton Puff Pokémon become frightened. **"No!"** Cottonee jumped backwards, waving the leaves on the side of its body. Then four large, fluffy, white cotton balls came out from its body and floated around Snivy, distracting him. Snivy tried to whack the four cotton balls away but they just floated there.

"Hmm... It's unusual that a Cottonee is by itself during this season..." Lucario gave a frown, motioning to continue, "This season, Cottonee are often in groups. And then, couples will be formed in them. Basically they mate and have kids. It's a yearly process. The couples ride the seasonal wind to their honeymoon... Wait... Shouldn't there be a valley nearby..." My finger tapped my chin. "What was it called again...?" I remembered Lord Xatu speaking about this once in a lesson many years ago.

"It's Rainbow Valley," someone said behind us. "We're actually really close to it." Turning about, I was surprised to see N of all people there. Why couldn't I sense him coming?

"N!" A small smile broke out. Walking up to him, I stood in front of the taller man. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't miss a beat. "I have been traveling around in the area when I had heard some Pokémon battling so I came to investigate. That's when I found you here."

"That's nice," I noted, feeling Lucario step up close to me, slightly behind my body. "Ney, what do you know about Rainbow Valley?"

"It's a rainbow site where the Cottonee go to mate as you said. They even have a seasonal wind blowing there called 'Diamond Breeze' they use. I was actually going over there now. You want to come with me?" He gave me a smile, his dull green eyes showing how happy he'd be if I did go with him.

As I was about to give my answer, another Cottonee came floating near us. The Cottonee that almost sat on Snivy looked up, a look of admiration in its eyes while it blushed.

I gave it an amused look. "Is it possible that you left your group to follow that one over there?"

 **"Yeah..."** Cottonee sighed happily, nodding.

"Well then, go over there and give it all you got." I gave it a light push, moving it forward. Now, it was all up to Cottonee. Before I could forget, I answered N, "I'd love to go." My sight was still on both Cottonee.

As Cottonee began to talk to the other one, it turned to the side, waving one of its leaves as it released a wave of sparkling golden powder from it that fell on the one trying to court it, not returning the feelings. It floated toward ground, swishing from side to side, seemingly down.

The female Cottonee that had just attacked, continued to attack the male one. The female used the leave on the side of her body became outlined in a light green outline and waved both of them, releasing multiple razor-sharp leaves the same color as the leaves on her body at her male counterpart. He didn't dodge. It was the same when he was hit with Energy Ball. It seemed that she wanted to see how strong he was.

He had begun to attack the Cottonee he loved, using Razor Leaf, which the female Cottonee easily dodged. She barely had to even move, watching the multiple razor-sharp leaves fly past her. Where was he even firing? He tried to follow it up with an Energy Ball, but it missed completely, going off into the distance and popping pathetically when it hit the ground. The female Cottonee hit him with another Energy Ball, and as this Cottonee didn't make the cut, she left, leaving Cottonee heartbroken.

 **"It's leaving..."** Lucario muttered, as we all watched her float away.

"He got rejected." I walked over to the crying Pokémon, bending onto my knees, inspecting the bruise. "She did a real number on you..." Ruffling around in my bag, I pulled out a bandage and placed in on his bruise. "There you go! Good as new!" I gave the small guy a smile, asking, "Feeling better?"

 **"I guess,"** he grumbled, a downcast look appearing in his eyes as he turned away. He seemed grateful enough and that was fine by me.

"I guess that, in order to be part of a couple, you need to be strong to some extent," N noted, coming up beside me. I hummed in agreement.

A bit of time passed after the small pitiful event happened. I decided to help the poor guy out. His battling style would need to become better if he was to impress any of the ladies. I had called back Snivy and Zweilous (who was still eating from the same tree) back while deciding to involve Lucario in a mock battle. He would be able to hold back to best.

N watched from the sidelines with me while Cottonee and Lucario were in a practice battle, just like a real one, feet away from each other.

"Do you really think this will help Cottonee?" N held a worried look, unsure about all of this.

I tried to reassure him with another smile. "He may not get another chance like this so I've got to help him in any way I can. I can hope that this will help Cottonee but he's the only one who can use this to his advantage or fall in the end."

"Then, I am counting you."

"I'll do my best." I looked at Lucario and gave him a curt nod. He returned one back to me, knowing to do.

Lucario slowly moved forward to the Cotton Puff Pokémon, leering intimidatingly at him with red eyes. Cottonee, frightened, sweat and ran, going behind a tree stump. He peeked behind the tree stump, shaking.

"Oi, you can't escape."

Lucario held out his hands and created a light green bone of energy. Dashing at the other male, Lucario jabbed at Cottonee. The cotton on the lower half of Cottonee's body puffed up and formed cotton in front of him, creating a wall of cotton on the front of his body to protect himself. The light green bone of energy bounced back twice when Lucario tried again. The Aura Pokémon jumped back just as the cotton moved back into their owner's fully body.

"That one's useful to protect yourself in attacks. Now, let's learn how to dodge moves normally. When the opponent used a move, you need to watch it and your opponent closely without moving your eyes away. When the attack gets close, you move out of the way and try to attack yourself. Understand?"

 **"Yes!"**

"But if you move your eyes away, then you'll get hurt. We don't want that to happen, now do we?"

 **"No we don't!"**

"All right, let's try it out."

As Cottonee stared at Lucario, he moved his paws to cup them together, a small black ball of energy formed between them. He then fired a beam of black and purple circles at Cottonee. He watched the attack closely but he was hit by Dark Pulse. I couldn't help but sweat drop as Cottonee groaned in pain, his leaves wrapped around his front.

"You can't just watch the attack alone, Cottonee, you need to move out of the way. Look," I said, grabbing his lightly as we both looked at Lucario, I gave him a nod. "Watch your opponent closely." Lucario ran at us, intending to attack with a head butt. When he got close enough I moved Cottonee out of the way. "Then you need to dodge quickly. Okay?" I let him go. "That's how it is done."

 **"I understand,"** Cottonee said, bobbing up and down.

Lucario attacked again, firing another beam of black and purple circles at Cottonee. The cotton Pokémon dodged in a split-second to the right. I had the fluffy little guy move out of the way in different directions and they worked. I had him continue to dodge Lucario's different moves at varying speeds until he was hit with one of Lucario's Bone Rush. We then had a small break. After that, I helped him work on his aim. N even helped out, saying that one needed to focus their mind on their target and be sure to stand your ground with attacking.

We continued with some more with aiming before having another battle. N agreed to Cottonee's Trainer in the battles. First up was with Snivy then Lucario.

He was ready. With that much skill, he should be fine. He shouldn't get rejected again. I just knew it.

* * *

 **Place: Small Area in the Forest, South Central Unova** **Region**

We followed to where the wind blew, knowing Cottonee needed it to help fly in their large groups. We got lost at one point, following the wind, but I was able to find out it was then blowing northwest. We all headed northwest, making us head to Rainbow Valley. There were hundreds of Cottonee around, flying, looking for a partner. I was amazed by the sheer number that were there. I held the one with the bandage in my hands. "Hopefully that little one will be here."

We looked around until finally N spotted the Cottonee. "There she is!" He pointed to the right. "Over there."

"Do your best," I told Cottonee, "There's no need to strain yourself." We watched as it floated to the Cottonee it had been looking for and attempted to talk to her. But just as Cottonee talked to his intended, a sudden gust of wind blew, wrapping all of the Cottonee up in a huge bag.

"What is that?!" N gasped at a huge fan and a full gray bag that closed the Cottonee inside it with a very familiar grinning trio.

"You three again!" I gritted out, anger at them.

The female let out a snarky laugh. "When you say, 'You three again!'..."

"...the answer we give is for the sake of tomorrow." The man began after her.

"Future! The white future reflects the color of evil!"

"Universe! The black world receives the hammer of justice!"

Their Meowth spoke next. "Our names will be remembered in this place!"

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"Come gather! Under the name of Team Rocket!" They all spoke together, posing in a strange way.

"Team Rocket!" I hissed out, glaring up at them. My eyes never left the smirking trio.

"Who's Team Rocket?" N asked, confused but seemingly understanding of the situation at hand.

"They are a group that steal Pokémon." N's eyes widened before they narrowed under his black and white hat. "What are you going to do who those Cottonee?"

"We have no business with you!" Meowth said, clicking something that made the large fan turn to us and blow us down. I had commanded Lucario to attack and he made some small blue balls of energy and fired them with one hand. The attack hit and destroyed the fan.

I sighed in relief before growling, slowly standing up. A fire began to brew inside me, my hair giving off the image of rising around me in 'tails'. Lucario took a step back, pulling N with him. He never wanted to get in between me and whoever was about to receive my wrath.

Taking out a Poké Ball, I called, "Snivy use Leaf Blade on the bag!" The Grass Snake Pokémon came out, running at the machine Team Rocket was using to get away with the Cottonee. He leaped into the air, the leaf on his tail glowing bright green, as he slashed down on the bag. It didn't do anything and the trio of villains mocked me.

Suddenly the bag containing the Cottonee began to bulge before the Cottonee broke out! They all let out large, fluffy, white cotton balls from their bodies that floated around Team Rocket, covering their faces, blinding them.

"Wah! I can't see ahead!" James complained, trying to wipe the cotton balls from his eyes. The car carrying the bag began to go out of control and they crashed into a rock. Just before that, they got away on their jet packs, claiming revenge. I hissed at them, wishing to never see them again.

Cottonee flew over to me, landing in my out stretched hands. The look of gratitude calmed me down, giving him a smile. "I am glad you are safe."

 **"And I'm just glad you're calm,"** Lucario muttered, walking up beside me. Giving him a look, he let out a cough, eyes glancing to the side.

N was on my other side, petting Cottonee. "There... There..." He cooed before he pointed out into the group of Cottonee. "She's over there. Now go and confess to her." The green-haired Human pushed up the Cotton Puff Pokémon and to the one he liked.

Just when Cottonee started, two other Cottonee confronted him in hopes to gain the lady Cottonee's attention. Even going as far as to throw him. Both of them gained up on Cottonee and so the three began to battle. Both of them simultaneously had fired multiple razor-sharp leaves the same color from their body but they were deflected by a wall of cotton. Then, they both had both of their leaves on the side of their body glow and sparkle light green as a light green orb of energy appeared in front of their face and fired one at a time. Cottonee easily dodged both green energy orbs, retaliating with Razor Leaf, hitting the two Cottonee.

He raised his leaves slightly, both of them glowing and sparkling light green. A light green orb of energy appeared in front of his face before it fired the orb at the two opponents, which exploded on impact. The two Cottonee were now knocked out, falling to the ground. Cottonee went back to the Cottonee watching him battle, explaining his feelings without, finally, being interrupted. The female Cottonee accepted and they began holding hands and blew away to be with the other couples twirling around in the light breeze underneath the light of the full moon.

"Once they've set off from Rainbow Valley, they'll live happily together." N said, looking up at the twirling pairs with a twinkle in his eyes. He turned his head, eyes gazing down at me. "Would you like to go see them off with me?"

"Sure!" I couldn't help but grin at him.

* * *

 **Place: Rainbow Valley, Small Area in the Forest, South Central Unova** **Region**

"We've made it." I stretched my arms above my head as we arrived to a valley. There were two waterfalls that fell into a large river in front of us. Mossy green grass grew on the side of cliffs. It really was amazing, to say the least.

N held a mysterious gleam in his eyes when I glanced up at him. "Just wait for it." He gestured to look back at the plot of land in front of us.

The sun came up from behind. My eyes widened, watching the sparkling colors to a varying degree, on the land, with a large rainbow appearing just in front of us. It was ever more astonishing than before. "It beautiful," I could only whisper.

 **"Yes, it is,"** Lucario agreed, a content expression on his face as he admired the beauty of the land.

"The entire valley consists of minerals," N explained, "Now look behind us." He turned around just as a wind blew from behind us.

"The Diamond Breeze!"

Cottonee blew in the sparkling wind all around us. Suddenly, the Cottonee I had taken care of bid us goodbye. I wished for the both of them to take care of themselves, waving at them until they couldn't be seen anymore.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ah... Young love is such a sweet thing to watch. I know this is a week late but I was busy last weekend and only had enough free time to do it right now. I had wanted to post it Saturday night but personal things got in the way. But never feat, it is finally here and the next one should be out next week!**

 **Random Question: Have you ever fallen in love before?**

 **Next Chapter: Luna will be facing a battle much tougher then she expected it to be. Will she be able to win?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other: Followers: 61, Favs: 53, Reviews: 124, Views: 8,119**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Bella- That's interesting. It'd be something different to see. If you do publish then I'd go and see it. Just tell me when you do. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xAmethystFox- (Neither can I... Ugh... -shivers-) You know I used to ship Luna and N together, I mean, in my opinion, I think they'd make a cute couple but I thought about it some more and ehhh... I have various scenarios in mind with their particular relationship. It can either make it or break it for the both of them. Why do you say it's starting to turn around? Now for your question... I have imaged my life in some of my favorite anime to get away from reality but I know in the end I will always be here and here is where I belong. Though if I would, I'd be the bad guy with an epic laugh and a tragic past where I almost destroy to world or whatever before the protagonist beats me. Or I'd be the anti-hero (like Deadpool) and just do whatever I want! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- That is wonderful you've made an account. Will you ever post anything? If you do, then tell me! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn- Hmm... I think about it when I come closer to that chapter! It could be interesting to play around with. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- Seeing love can be a nice. I know that for a fact! Don't worry, AW, I know you'll find that special gal out there! I know you can! I'm rooting for you (and everyone out there). Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **RosEAimi- Everyone will find their someone one day so there's no need to discourage yourself that might not find someone. To your question, it was the male Cottonee talking about the female Cottonee. I love it when people start shipping, it can be quite amusing when watching from the side lines. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **NightmareTheFoxWitch- Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **Three On One**

* * *

How could she?! Why did she have to be like this?! Why couldn't she see what he saw?

To agree to let that... that _Human_ travel with them was beyond what he could understand. Lucario didn't like the vibe he, N, was giving off whenever he was with his Human. N was different from the other Humans, but he knew the man was just flesh and bones. He was different from his Luna, sweet, sweet Luna. She wasn't normal, never was nor would she ever be. From both what Lord Sawsbuck said and even her Aura, he could tell the difference that she wasn't even a Human, not a full one anyway.

Now, Lucario would need to get her away from him or at least make sure they were never alone together. He would make sure of that. Something would happen if they were.

* * *

 **Place: Pathway, Forest Area, South Central Unova** **Region**

I couldn't believe that I agreed to have N travel with me. When he had asked, my mind went blank. I wanted to coo at him (coo at him for crying out loud?!) when he turned down his hat, a sad look in his eyes. I just wasn't able to refuse him. It had been mostly silent when we walked except for when we asked the occasional question. It was very different when I was with Ash and the others. There was a cheery atmosphere while this was calm and content. Noise filled the air almost every other minute as opposed to little talking here.

So very different.

I gave the said boy a smile when he had asked me about the different Pokémon I had.

"Well, you've meet Lucario already as he is always out. He never likes being inside his Poké Ball and I only have him in there in extreme emergencies," I explained, taking a skip in my step.

"Extreme emergencies?" N held a deep frown as if he were thinking about something unpleasant. It went away after another moment, his usual smile back in full force. I didn't question it.

"Yeah, like when he runs wild and attacks blindly," I stated, holding up my pointer finger.

 **"I don't run wild,"** the said Pokémon grumbled on my other side. I couldn't help but chuckled at Lucario's denial. He knew all too well what I was talking about. I never saw the stiff expression on the man's face when I spoke of Poké Balls.

"I see. Then what about your other Pokémon?"

"Then there's Snivy, the Starter Pokémon I got from Professor Juniper, I started with on my journey. Every Trainer in the Unova Region gets one, if they want, and then it's just that. Snivy has a lot of energy to spare and loves apples to the point of obsessing over them. I always have to make sure to have some on me or else he'll get mad. Even other food, as Zweilous is quite the greedy Pokémon when it comes to food. You must never come in between her or food. You might lose a limb!"

N laughed, amusement lingering behind every noise. I joined a moment later, Lucario snorting, crossing his arms in an X shape.

"Do you have anymore?"

My teeth bit my bottom lip absently, eyes lingering to the side. "I do have one more. One I got recently. The others don't really... like her. They barely even tolerate her. You see, some things happened that involved her and the rest, so Espeon hasn't come out much since I got her."

"I see..."

The air went silent again, a bit tense but it was understandable. I was the one who caused but it didn't mean I liked it. I wished there was a distraction at that moment. Fortune was in my favor at that time because, with the way we were talking and not paying attention much, I slid down a hill on my butt. Lucario's and N's voices calling my name got further away. Suddenly I felt myself hit, but a Poké Ball hit my chest and my back hit something crunchy that turned soft.

I rubbed my head, eyes closed, before I realized that soft thing I landed on was gone. I turned, my eyes opening again, to see a mostly blue and black Pokémon with an ovoid body and a tan oval marking lined with black stretching from the bottom of its belly to its forehead. It had black, round eyes.

"A Palpitoad?" It started to wait when I reached my hand out it. "Wait!" I wanted to record it before I lost this one chance. Taking out my Pokédex, I pointed it at the Pokémon. It said:

 _Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokémon. Palpitoad can live both underwater and on dry land. It captures prey by using its long sticky tongue._

The Vibration Pokémon gave me a glare but then a grateful look before it turned and ran off, jumping into a nearby lake. "Ah, there it goes."

"Hey, you!" someone said behind me. Turning around, was an oddly familiar blond boy, his hands on his hips with one of them holding enlarged Poké Balls, with an ice cream floating Pokémon in front of him. It had dark blue eyes and mouth with light blue crystals on its cheeks.

I pointed my Pokédex at it next.

 _Vanillite, the Fresh Snow Pokémon. Vanillite is created from ice crystals that are illuminated by the morning sun. Its breath is 58 degrees below zero._

Wait, wasn't that Trip, Ash's rival?

"An Ice Type, huh? It is yours?"

"It is," Trip said blandly, looking down on me like I was not even worth the time. "You know... Usually, Humans don't try to get into Poké Balls. I think that's pretty basic info." There was a crease in the middle of his eyebrows. "You seem familiar. Weren't you with Ash and those friends of his back in Castelia City when a Venipede Stampede invaded the city?"

"Yeah," I responded, "I'm Luna." I got up, dusting off my backside. "Sorry about that. It was an accident."

Trip's ice blue eyes narrowed, about to say what was on his mind, when we both looked up the hill.

 **"Luna!"**

"There you are!"

N and Lucario slid down the hill, still on their feet, before they were on the ground, ahead of me. Lucario was by my side without even needing to blink, checking me over.

"You alright there, Luna?" N held a worried look as well.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I reassured them, my hand on Lucario to stop him from fretting anymore over me.

"Weird," Trip noted before sighing, "Let's go, Vanillite." He recalled the Fresh Snow Pokémon and picked up his purple and grey shoulder backpack. "Don't get in my way again." He walked away.

"Lucario was worried all about you, Luna," N teased, eyes closed as he held an amused facial expression.

" ** _Human!_ "** Lucario didn't find it funny though.

N saw this, hands in a 'hold on' position when the Aura Pokémon growled at him. "He is loyal as he is powerful," he said quickly.

My arms encased my friend from behind, a whisper of thanks on my lips to show how much I loved him. He stopped growling, huffing to a stop. One could still see a small tick in his forehead.

"That Lucario is yours then." Trip walked in between N and I, a curious glint in eyes. "You must be a powerful Trainer to gain such a Pokémon." He raised a camera and proceeded to take pictures of both of us.

"Why are you taking pictures of us?" I couldn't help but be curious. There were a few times I saw him doing it with his surroundings so I wanted to know why.

"Congealing my journey," he simply started.

Lucario scowl, looking away, **"I didn't say you could take my picture without my permission."** He wouldn't do anything was more of Snivy's thing.

Trip took notice of N then for the first time. "Do you have any Pokémon on you?"

"Nope," N said, popping the p.

The boy held a bland look, judging N silently. His eyes said it all. He looked back at me. "Hey, is Lucario your strongest?" Trip suddenly asked, leaning in a little closer to get a better look at Lucario. Red eyes stared fiercely into his own before Trip took a step back.

"I guess you could say that. Why do you ask?"

He took out a Poké Ball. "Do you want to battle me?"

Hn~, so it was going to be like this then. Half-lidded eyes stared at the boy in undying delight. A battle with Ash's rival would prove to be interesting. "Why do you want to battle me so much, Trip? I thought you had Ash."

"I've become stronger than that Kanto boonie!"

"Then how about three-on-one? If you beat my Lucario, then you win, if you don't, I'll win," I challenged him. N was about to protest to it all but was quickly shot down. "Just watch, N, I am sure you'll get something interesting out of this." I didn't know what made me say those words but they came out before I could stop my mouth. N blinked, nodding slowly, as he went to the side.

"You're on!"

"Let us begin," I said calmly, giving the boy a mocking bow.

He only let out a tch, beginning the battle by sending out his Servine.

"Lucario, if you please," I said, gesturing to the 'battle field', "Let's give Trip a battle he'll _never_ forget."

 **"As you wish, Luna."** Lucario's sour expression flatten, calming looking at the Grass Snake Pokémon.

Servine jumped, spinning on its head, as a large light green, green and dark green tornado with glowing light green leaves inside it appeared around the end of Servine's tail. When it spun onto its side, Lucario let the tornado catch him; he was thrown in the air. But before the tornado could crash down onto the ground Lucario broke out, a light green bone of energy, twirling in the air to slam it at his opponent. The attack missed, Servine barely diverting another swing made at it. So Lucario sped up, smacking Servine to the ground. Immediately, one of Servine's arms glowed light blue, the Pokémon raising it up and slicing at Lucario.

Lucario jumped back, raising one paw to enforce a turquoise force field that surrounded his body, protecting him from another Leaf Tornado. Leaping in the air, Lucario created a ball of black and purple circles in each hand, combining them when he pushed both paws together. He fired a beam of circles down at Servine, landing a hit. Proceeding that, Lucario landed and placed his hands together, a blue aura surrounding him. A rotating blue ball of energy appeared, Lucario launched the energy ball. It landed as well, dust raising that soon cleared to show Servine had fainted.

"Damn it!" Trip made a dirty look, calling back his Pokémon.

Tilting my head ever so slightly, I gave an innocent aura. "Do you still want to continue?"

"Yes!" He took out another Poké Ball. "I have to get stronger in order to battle _him_..." He mutter to himself, nodding. He threw the Poké Ball. "All right, my second. Go, Timburr."

Timburr was a gray Pokémon with a dark purple nose and dark grey oval shaped eyes. There were bulbous protrusions extending from the front and lower parts of its head. Pink, vein-like bulges were present on the back of its head, shoulders, and thighs.

I did a quick scan of it with my Pokédex.

 _Timburr, the Muscular Pokémon. Timburr always carries a wooden beam. When it can easily lift its heavy burden, it is close to evolving._

Timburr swung its lumber, pointing it at the other, and ready to battle. Lucario gave a nod, accepting; placing his paws together and spreading them apart, creating a light green bone of energy. Timburr's body became surrounded by a red aura, his strength increasing, when both its wooden beam and Lucario's light green energy bone collided. Both of them held a duel with wood versus energy. When he was about to swing his stick down, Lucario moved back suddenly, his energy bone turning into green particles, vanishing from his hold. He jumped up, over Timburr's head when it swung the wooden beam it had to try to sweep Lucario off his feet.

Landing with a soft thud a few feet behind the other Pokémon, he became surrounded by a white and clear aura as he charged at Timburr. He placed his palms on its back before he fired a huge light green blast from his paws, encasing Timburr in the blast instantly. The Muscular Pokémon was knocked back, sliding against the dirt as its wooden beam slid away from its grip. Lucario took the chance to kick the beam made of wood away from its owner. Glaring down at the brat, Timburr sweated a little, scooting away. A paw was held up at the other, and a tiny blue ball of energy was created in front of it before it was fired. Timburr rolled to the side, small blue energy balls trying to hit at the escaping opponent. It made it to its wooden beam, grabbing it before it used the object to dive out of the way of another oncoming small Aura Sphere.

Coming up from behind this time, Timburr placed the wooden beam straight up onto the ground and stood on it. Lucario turned around just in time when the Muscular Pokémon jumped down at him, pulling one of its fists back. Lucario created another green energy bone with one hand, holding it out like a blade ready to battle. Timburr's fist then started to glow red; Lucario ran forward. Both Pokémon came at each other, passing each other when both of them stopped. Lucario proved to be stronger, causing Timburr to be knocked into its own timber, falling over, and fainting.

He called back his knocked-down Pokémon, his scowled darker than before.

"You are doing wonderful, Lucario," I complimented. Anyone could see though that he was starting to feel the toll. His panting was growing heavy; sweat was starting to show, matting his fur. Lucario's limit was going to be reached so I had to finish this battle quickly.

"Have any more surprises, Trip~?" I mocked him. It couldn't be helped. His face when he was riled up was different from Ash's own. Humans could be so entertaining to watch.

"Shut up!" Trip called out his third and final Pokémon, "Go, Vanillite!"

Vanillite was floating in the air, it forming a light blue orb of energy at the top of its head. At the same time, Lucario surrounded himself with a light blue aura, opening his mouth when a light blue orb of energy formed in front of his mouth. Both light blue energy orbs fired multiple light blue beams from the orb at the same time, colliding with each other. The attacks created a larger than life iceberg between both Pokémon. The Aura Pokémon ran up the iceberg, jumping into the air. Lucario crossed his arm in an 'X' position in front of his face when Vanillite released multiple sharp, thin spear-shaped ice shards from its mouth at him. Moving his arms away made the spear-shaped ice shards appear to be knocked away, breaking either in mid-air or when they knocked against the iceberg. Lucario dashed at the Fresh Snow Pokémon, placing the palm of his paw on its face when he fired a huge light green blast from his paw, delivering a direct hit. Vanillite fell to the ground. Lucario didn't waste a moment, hitting the Ice Type Pokémon with a slightly over powered Aura Sphere to make sure the Pokémon stayed down.

"Vanillite, thank you," Trip said, calling it back to its Poké Ball, putting it away right after. Though it lightened up, the scowl was still there.

I stepped around the slowly shirking iceberg and hugged my friend from behind, slowly bringing him to sit down on the ground where he could catch his breath. "Thank you, Lucario, for sticking out in the end."

He looked up at me. **"Did I do well?"**

"Ah," I muttered, nodding, "You did wonderful."

Trip picked up his bag then, looking over at me and Lucario. "I will win next time!" He walked off without another word.

* * *

Watching her battle was something different. When she had said, "Just watch, N, I am sure you'll get something out of this." He did get something. He discovered that Luna was so very different from the normal Human. Just like him. While he could hear what was in a Pokémon's hearts, she could literally understand them and talk to like normal Human beings. She treated them like they were her family, like they were Human or that she was a Pokémon herself.

N held a feeling inside his heart that made him want to protect her; to be with her. He couldn't explain it, but it was there. A smile was brought to his lips as he watched her and that Lucario of hers talk some to each other.

He was correct. She was special.

So very special.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I've finally done it! I've made it to the 20th chapter of Luna the revision! Though I still hadn't made it to 100K words like I wanted to (the next chapter should cover that) I am still so happy at this achievement. He he. Another glimpse at N and his thoughts was an afterthought I decided to add last minute. What do you think?**

 **Guess what, my dearies, I've come back with another Pokémon poll! You know what to do by now but if you don't then when voting, be sure to them to be male or female (unless a specific gender only species) and a special note for things like personality, moves, why you want Luna to capture that Pokémon, etc. Now there are a few more of a selection but they are only a certain type for Chapter 24. Once it's written and you read it, you'll understand.**

 **Lapras - 0 votes**

 **Magikarp - 0 votes**

 **Horsea - 0 votes**

 **Surskit - 0 votes**

 **Feebas/Milotic (can't decide on this one) - 0 votes**

 **Frillish - 0 votes**

 **Random Question: What do you do in your free time?**

 **Next Chapter:** **In the night, there's always time for a story of the past.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other: Followers: 63, Favs: 55, Reviews: 139, Views: 8,443**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Okay, to the reviewer(s) who gave me those bad reviews (plus past ones and future ones). I read your reviews and seriously, that's how you're going to go with things? This is how you want to go? Let me put it to you first and foremost, man, get a life. If you are going to be hating and trolling me (because that's what you are doing) then you need to GET A LIFE! I have dealt with you before and I know that you won't be last. I knew what I was getting into when I began writing and posting on here. I knew that. So, forgive me if this is a bit harsh, you can kiss my ass. Seriously, most of my reviewers are overwhelmingly supportive and helpful and I really, really, love and cherish you all so much. You don't know how grateful I am for those who support though all this and stick by me. I am not going to give up on writing just because you said to. I won't change anything for this story as it is mine and mine alone! That goes for everyone else out there who thinks it is nice to place reviews such as yours on stories people take their time to create, even if they aren't the best. I am going to say something one of my favorite authors wrote about that I have read a shit load of times, "put up or shut up."**

 **Also as Taylor Swift says, "And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate."**

 **Just get a life.**

 **Thank you and have a nice day!**

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Love-It-So-Much- Ah ha ha ha ha! You are one of a kind! I am so glad that you deiced to read this story from your list and then read it now. Heh. I'll add your request to the voting block and see what the others say. I can't promise anything though. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Hmm... Maybe reading more of it will help you find that missing something with my story! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xAmethystFox- Ah, thank you for clearing that all up! (love it when evil and good gets together, don't know why though... Meh... He he he...) Thank god the fight was worthy enough for that praise. I always worry when battling that things like personality will happen. You know, now that I think about it, Luna becomes different when she battles... She taunted Trip and all that, making him angry. Geez... What am I making out of my precious baby?! Anyway, I've added you vote to the others. Now, with drawing, I've done it since I was young (maybe 2 or 3 with scribbling on the wall and such) now I wasn't inspired by anyone, I just wanted to create. I wanted to let my feelings flow with the tip of my pencil. It wasn't until I was in middle school when I started to draw anime. I was only just watching it when I was 5th grade. Now look at where I am today! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- You never know! You could meet that special someone in the next week or so. Don't give up! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Anonymous1684- I've added you vote to the others. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- You'll get there someday! I don't go out much either, so, yea... I need to though. 'm pale as a vampy. He he... I added Magikarp (and if it did win, give him a cowardly like personality) cause I thought it'd be funny when it evolves into a Gyarados and carry on with that cowardly like personality would be very different. Anyway, with Frillish, I've never really used that Pokémon before in the games so I am uneased about writing about that Pokémon. I can see with your points and I do agree with them but we'll just have to see when it comes to that time. I have added you vote to the others. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **RosEAimi- Mild temperament could be useful with other situations, just not in battles, so that's a good reasoning. Lapas would be a nice addition to the wildness Luna's other Pokémon get into. He he he. You're not boring, trust me, as that's what I basically do in my free time (except for writing, drawing, and not playing ROBLOX). Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Pld- I'll give Snivy development soon enough. I won't make him as he was in the old story and he will actually be evolving soon. Trust me. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn- Your questions... I shall have them answered soon enough. Trust me. Well, the second one will be answered before the first one. But the old lady wouldn't happy one bit with her grandson. That is for sure I have added all of your votes to the others. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Yeah, it was short but this one is longer. I understand your reasoning with everything. I have placed your votes with the others. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **TPWABW- It's the same for me. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **My Dear Luna**

* * *

 **Place: Large Clearing, Forest Area, South Central Unova** **Region**

We had walked on until the sun started to set; an array of reds, oranges, pinks, and purples danced across the sky. Clouds drifted along the sky lazily, some trying to reach out to the sun with unnoticed hands like they wanted it to stay. It was a pretty sight to end a calm day. There wasn't a Pokémon around. Strange... It was as if they were afraid of something or someone whenever I saw a glimpse of one or two. Maybe they were frightened by Lucario. He could be pretty scary when he glared at you. Otherwise, I dismissed those thoughts as Pokémon would be Pokémon.

We sat up camp for the night in a clearing, surrounded, once more, by trees. I pulled out a blanket that was big enough for three people (or two people and an overprotective Pokémon) to share, spreading it out and creasing the wrinkles out to make it smooth. N started a small fire some odd feet away. After we ate and the fire died down, the stars were twinkling merrily above us on a cloudless sky. Lucario was already laying down, his arms crossed behind his head to be used as a pillow. When he looked over at me, I patted the area beside me, my body being in the center and Lucario on the other.

N was shaking his head furiously, hands raised as if he was about to push something away. "Oh, no, I couldn't! I can just sleep over there." He pointed to the other side of the dimming fire. Green eyes diverted their attention to somewhere else other than my gaze. Why was he doing that?

"N, I really don't mind you laying here. There's enough room, even if there're us two and Lucario laying on it. Besides that dirt over there looks hard." Gesturing again to my other, empty side, I told him, "So come over here, lay down, and get some sleep." Hearing a sigh of defeat made a grin of victory appear on my face and a warm body filled the empty space beside me.

I turned my head to see N was laying on his side, his back to me, then to Lucario, his back to me as well. Hands were folded around my stomach as I stared at the night sky. "Good night, N, Lucario," I muttered. Lucario didn't even stir. Maybe he was mad at me, but why?

"Good night, Luna," the other Human said back.

The last image I saw before I closed my eyes was the inky sky, falling into the same darkness.

* * *

 _Crying..._

 _Who was crying?_

 _Opening my eyes, I was surrounded by nothing. It was fine. I was used to that. If there was nothing, then there wasn't any need for those flames or those confusing memories. They were unneeded here. That's why I loved it here. But still..._

 _There was crying._

 _Slowly floating down, my feet hit an invisible ground as I silently moved on. The crying slowly surrounded me, the noise steadily increasing. It was from a boy if I was correct. Finally, a small speck of color could be seen. Coming closer, that speck of color transformed. Standing above the small form was a little boy, curled up, his hands on top of his head, long green hair tied in a low pony. The crying was coming from him._

 _Kneeling down beside him, I encased him in a hug. (Why? Why did I do that? It felt so right to do.) The boy stiffened under my hold. That was what was needed. He was so sad; life was never fair for him. He held such a gift, but it was used for the wrong means. He couldn't help but depend on that man. He looked up to him even though he never knew what was under that mask. Small hands gripped onto my white dress, his crying face laid against my chest. There were no words to be said. This was what had to be done. I stroked his hair, trying to calm the small boy._

 _White wings encased us as I held onto him, closing my eyes. Everything was right. Everything was just as they needed to be._

* * *

 **Place: Large Clearing, Forest Area, South Central Unova** **Region**

My body was stiff; it wouldn't move. It was fine. Just as I was about open my eyes, I felt a warm hand touch my cheek, a thumb creasing it. It couldn't be anyone other than N. I was right when his voice filtered through my ears.

"Do you know how fascinated I am by you, Luna? You are so special that you don't even know it. When you interact with Pokémon, you become somebody different. When I watch you, you smile brightly but when you're alone you seem like another person yet with Pokémon. Somehow you can understand them. I know you can understand them and talk to them, Luna. I wonder if I can understand it. I wonder if Trainers battle with Pokémon not to hurt them, but so to understand one another better! Or is it just to hurt them, making them battle each other for amusement... When you battle, it's so different. You know, sometimes I think we're the same in some ways. You see I was raised by wild Pokémon, my friends and I could only guess you were the same. Would you feel differently if you were raised like me? Closed off from the world except what my foster wanted to give me. His name is Ghetsis, the internal leader of the Seven Sages, who took me in when I had no one. The Seven Sages educated me in many subjects. I was isolated from Humans for a long time. It was only recently I went back to Human civilization. Then I had bumped into you. Oh, I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me. I guess I see me in you but it feels like I've known you my whole life. But that can't be correct," he said from above me from what I could guess. There was hot breath right next to my ear. I could feel my heartbeat speed up, but why?

"My dear Luna," N whispered.

My body went ridged, staying in the same position for who knows how long. When he became quiet, I cracked open my eyes slowly to see him asleep, breathing softly. I covered my ear where his breath was felt; my teeth bit my bottom lip. Why did he say that? It didn't feel right... My gaze turned up to the same sky. The crescent moon seemed so much bigger than before. Closing them again, I fell into a dreamless sleep this time around.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I thought since that I'm not doing anything this week as it's spring break and everyone I know pretty much has something planned I would write a chapter. I know this is a hundred times way shorter than all my other chapters but this is more of a filler chapter than anything else so there's isn't much to it. Sorry. Don't worry though, the next one is for sure going to be WAYYYYYY longer. Super longer.**

 **Pokémon Poll - You want them to be male or female (unless a specific gender only species) and a special note for things like personality, moves, why you want Luna to capture that Pokémon, etc.**

 **Lapras - 5 votes**

 **Magikarp - 2 votes**

 **Horsea - 0 votes**

 **Feebas/Milotic (can't decide on this one) - 2 votes**

 **Frillish - 3 votes**

 **Zorua (requested) - 1 vote**

 **Random Question: There are two paths, one that has many foot prints while the other is barely traveled on. Which one do you take?**

 **Next Chapter: You know, where do Audino go when they walk?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other: Followers: 67, Favs: 57, Reviews: 147, Views: 8,978 (ALMOST TO 150 REVIEWS! YEAH!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- Oh my god! I can't believe someone actually guessed what was on my mind when I was thinking of a random question. I was filtering thoughts though my mind when Robert Frost's name popped up in my head then that one poem. So a new question was born! I've added you vote to the others. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **LatiosJayfeather- That's cool that you binge read. I am glad that I have gained you as a reader. It's always nice to meet new people. So that makes me happy that you're happy. Another LunaxN shipper I see. Seems more people want to see them together. I really got to think on that. So if you and everyone else still want it later on and try to convince me then you might get a new couple~! Water type is my second favorite with Grass being my first, hence Snivy being Luna's starter out of the three. I've added you vote to the others. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Bella- It's alright, no harm done. The weather up here is sunny, hot, and all that. Florida is the sunny state after all. I have added your votes to the others and will take your suggestions into consideration. What to know something? You're the only one who has even suggested moves so far. I think that's kinda cool. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Yeah it was short but I wanted something to do and thought of this. It was Luna's point of view. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- The path I'd take, huh... Well, I would take neither and do right down the middle. I know it sounds risky but I don't want to take the easy way in life nor the path that has already been done (though rarely). I want to take my own path and do something no one's done before. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- It's no problem about it. It's just a random question that I made up on the whim. I understand if you don't want to go into detail, it is kinda personal if you think about in a certain way. My favorite traits in a person? It varies to who I meet but usually I'd like them to be unique in their own way (and loyal to their friends and/or family). No one's the same. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn- I did not think of that, though Luna will only be getting one out of them all. So... Sorry about that idea. But she might get one of them at another time so keep that hope up in the air. To your question: I have thought about that and that will actually happen but that will be a surprise! I can't give all the surprises away, now can I? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **The Case of the Missing Audino**

* * *

 **Place: Pathway, Forest Area, Near Unnamed Town, Central Unova** **Region**

It was a surprise that N had left in the morning, leaving behind a note saying that he had some stuff to do. He had wished me luck on my journey as well as some information about how I had to pass through Nimbasa Town to get to Nimbasa City. That was helpful to know. Though it was sad that he had to leave, the Human did promise that we'd travel together one day, so I was looking forward to that.

I hoped that we were getting closer to Nimbasa Town but this dense fog was blocking my vision twenty feet in front of me. It was very perplexing.

 **"It's gotten so thick,"** Lucario called out, his gaze wandering around. **"I can sense some Pokémon around us, but they seemed as confused as we are."**

"How do we ever know we're walking in the right direction?" I asked, trying to make sure I didn't trip over anything.

 **"The thing is... I don't know anymore..."** He glanced at me before looking ahead. **"At least we have light to keep us on the pathway."**

Espeon was leading a few feet before us. The red gem on her forehead shined brightly, giving off a bright light that lit the way. She was silent even since I had called her out and asked for her help.

"Thanks again, Espeon, for lighting up the way for us."

 **"You're welcome,"** she said, before she halted. "Wait, there's someone coming." A shadow walked towards us. An excited thought that it could be a Human-

 **"It's a Pokémon."**

-was blown away before it even came true. It was an Audino-a pink and cream Pokémon with blank oval, blue eyes. The patterning of pink and cream on its chest resembled a jacket. There were three digits on its hands and two on its feet with a puffy, white tuft for a tail. On its head were floppy ears with thin, curled extensions on the underside. I took out my Pokédex and scanned it into the machine. It said:

 _Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. Audino has incredibly sensitive hearing, using its ears like radar to pick up even the faintest sounds._

"Why would an Audino be doing out here?" I wondered out loud, the light from Espeon's gem shining on the Hearing Pokémon.

 **"There's something wrong with Audino."** Lucario stared into its blank eyes. **"Wait!"** He attempted to get its attention but it ignored any attempts made and walked away into the fog.

"Don't go there, Audino; you'll get lost," I called out to it, my hands cuffing over my mouth to raise my voice level. Then something caught my attention. "Ah, the fog is clearing up!"

 **"You're right,"** Espeon muttered, coming to my other side.

The excitement was short lived when the sound of trampling feet was behind me. The three of us turned around to see two people, a young boy with blue hair and glasses and girl with chin length purple hair and pale green eyes, with an Officer Jenny. "You're under arrest!" She pointed her finger at me.

"You can't escape anymore!" Glasses boy declared, glaring at me as his hands clenched into themselves.

"Any resistance will be futile!" The purple-haired girl held onto a Gothita in her arms. A small tuft of hair stuck up from the top of its head, and it had two white, bow-shaped feelers on each side of its purple head, and a third bow-shaped feeler on its neck. It had two large blue eyes and small red lips. Its torso was black with a white zigzagging line running horizontally through the middle.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded to them. What was going on? I only took one step forward.

"Don't move!" Officer Jenny warned, jerking her chin at the boy and then to me.

The boy looked up to the round, green Pokémon surrounded by a darker green, gel-like substance floating right beside him. Its inner body had dark, oval eyes and a red diamond-shaped mouth. On the upper left side of its head was a curly, yellow growth. "Solosis, Psychic!" He ordered.

Floating higher up, Solosis's eyes glowed light blue and I, knowing what would happen, allowed myself to become surrounded in the same light blue, lifting me and my Pokémon (they knew what I was planning) off their feet before we were let go, landing on the ground hard. When I was about to ask if they were, Officer Jenny walked up to me, a watch in her hand.

"Secured at 9:32 A.M."

Seriously, what the hell was going on? Did it have to do with the Audino?

* * *

 **Place: Small Clearing, End of a Pathway, Forest Area, Near Unnamed Town, Central Unova** **Region**

"Okay, so let me get this straight," I insisted, rubbing the bridge of my nose, "You are saying that I am the cause of all the Audino disappearing and these Audino were most likely stolen from their Trainers? By me? Okay, now you're just pointing fingers because I was the first person you found all because I got lost in the fog," I continued on before Officer Jenny could say something, "And what proof do you have of this?"

"Well..." the cop began, but I wouldn't let her.

"You know, give a call to Professor Juniper and tell her that Luna says hi and then explain to her about what's going on," I suggested to her, giving her no room for argument. I crossed my arms to emphasize my point.

Giving me a look to not move, she leaned over the open window of her portal car and made a phone call. A few moments passed as she talked. "Yes. Yes, I understand. Thank you very much." With a clink of phone, she stood up and looked at me. "It looks like there is no doubt."

"I told you!"

"I'm sorry. I was being a little hasty," she apologized, scratching her cheek.

"It's fine." I waved her off. "When did all of this start?"

"Three days ago," she explained, "The sudden disappearances of Audino have been more frequent here in town. Just now, we were following a staggering Audino. When you started talking to that Audino, I thought you might be related to the incidents. We have to be careful when travelers come by. Anyone can be the culprit."

The two kids walked in front of her, both holding ashamed looks.

"I'm truly sorry for attacking you with Solosis all of a sudden," the boy said, shifting from one foot to the other.

"I'm sorry," the girl mimicked her friend.

"They're Doyle and Christie," Officer Jenny introduced the two kids. "They're helping me investigate."

"I am Luna," I introduced myself to them as well before gesturing to my Pokémon. "This is Lucario," who grunted in return, "and Espeon." She bowed her head slightly.

Doyle's Solosis floated around him, catching his attention. "Ah, this is Solosis."

I took out my Pokédex and pointed it at the floating Pokémon and said:

 _Solosis, the Cell Pokémon. A membrane filled with fluid surrounds Solosis's body which allows it to live anywhere. It defeats its enemies using its formidable Psychic-type powers._

"And this is Gothita." She held up her Pokémon. "Say hello, Gothita." It was pretty cute, wagging its arms to me as it did what its Trainer asked it to do. I scanned that Pokémon next into the Pokédex.

 _Gothita, the Fixation Pokémon. Gothita watches Pokémon and Trainers with an intense stare. Its bow-like feelers amplify its Psychic powers._

Doyle went to explain why he got so worked up earlier, "My grandpa's Audino went missing, you see." He grew depressed. "Grandpa's very upset... That's why I'm helping out."

"An Audino I was good friends with disappeared," Christie said, biting her bottom lip.

"I can see why you were so worried," I muttered, tilting my head ever so slightly.

"That's why me and Solosis will find the culprit, no matter what!" Doyle promised to himself.

Christie gaped at the boy before hissing at him, " _Gothita and I_ will find them!"

"I will!"

"That will be me!"

"Now, now!" Officer Jenny quickly broke up the squabbling duo. Her phone rang and she stopped to answer it, leaning in the open window. "Hello, this is Jenny." A moment of silence before a shocked gasp escaped from her lips. "What? The Audino from the Pokémon Center are in the mountains?!"

* * *

 **Place: Pokémon Center, Just Beyond the Mountains, Forest Area, Outskirts of the Unnamed Town, Central Unova** **Region**

"Immediately after coming to work, I dispensed medicine to the sick Pokémon," Nurse Joy recounted worriedly.

"And the Audino?" Officer Jenny questioned, a note pad in one hand and a pen in another, jotting down what the witness said.

"I went to look for it, wanting its aid in treating an injured Pokémon, but..." Blue eyes looked down, her fist clenched over her chest. "...I couldn't find it anywhere..."

"I understand. We'll find it as soon as possible."

"Please do." She bowed to the other woman. The cop and her two helpers walked away, prepared to continue investigating.

"Wait!" My voice resounded before I could think. I wanted to help these Humans. Lucario would be a great addition when trying to find the Audino. The three Humans stopped, turning to looking at me. "I want to help you with this case. There are people in trouble since Pokémon keep on disappearing. I can't just ignore that!"

Officer Jenny's eyes lit up, a bright smile appearing at the thought of more help. "Thank you!"

"Tell me in detail on what you're going to do next, please," I expressed, arms crossed.

"First, the Audino belonging to Doyle's grandpa disappeared three days ago. The next day, the Audino of the Pokémon Center in the valley disappeared as well. Furthermore, the Audino from the nursery school went missing this morning. And now the Audino of this Pokémon Center has vanished."

"So, there are four in total that you know of, huh...?" I held my chin in my hand, thinking. "Do you know anymore that have vanished?"

"Not that I know of, but there are speculations..."

Doyle was upset. "If my reasoning is correct, an evil secret organization is gathering the Audino."

"And what are they going to do by gathering all of those Audino?" Christie asked him,

"B-Build a huge nursing center, or something..." He uttered uncertainly, trying to prove he was right. He might be not far off from the truth though (just not with the nursing center thing...).

"That's not something an evil organization would do!" Christie shot back and then gave her own hypothesis, "My reasoning is that a Psychic type Pokémon is involved in this. A Psychic move! They must be luring the Audino out with Hypnosis or something!" Her Pokémon agreed adamantly with her.

"Neither of your ideas are wrong; actually they could even be right." I snapped my fingers together. "Something was strange about the Audino that passed by. It gave off a weird vibe, like it wasn't itself. It was almost as if it were hypnotized."

"But it's too early to jump to conclusions," Officer Jenny admitted, breaking up the two before they started another fight. "Anyway, in this city, there are still three Audino. We should split up and keep an eye on them."

I agreed with her. So, we split up: Doyle to watch the old couple's Audino, Christie was to go to a girl named Mimi, Christie's friend, and check on her Audino, and finally I'd go with Officer Jenny and we'd go to the remaining Audino. Each of the kids were given a tracking device to put on the Audino and a screen to monitor where they'd go.

* * *

 **Place: Woman's House, Unnamed Town, Beyond the Forest, Central Unova** **Region**

"All right, done." Officer Jenny had just finished placing the tracking device on the woman's Audino. "Please avoid leaving the house."

"I understand," the woman agreed, nodding before urging her Pokémon back into the house, "Let's go, Audino~." She closed the glass windowed doors.

Officer Jenny made sure the woman and Audino was inside when she confessed, "I hope this plan goes well."

"There's nothing to worry about, Officer Jenny," I reassured her, "I can have Lucario here keep track of any of the Audino if they wander off as well, if the tracker fails. He would able to sense where they would go and then we can follow them. We might even find where the other Audino are!"

If one was wondering why I didn't just do this in the first place, it seemed that something was blocking Lucario Aura tracking ability to where the Audino were.

"I'm counting on you then. We have to do everything in our power to find the Audino."

"Right!"

Suddenly, a ringing came from Officer Jenny's phone. A message came in. "It seems that both Doyle's and Christie's Audino that they were watching are on the move."

"So far, both Audino have reacted. It's a matter of time before this o-"

"Audino!"

"-ne..." I finished, watching the very Audino we just placed the tracker on walk away with the same dazed look the other one had. With a look to Officer Jenny, I and Lucario followed after her as we chased after Audino.

"Where is it intending to go?" I muttered, frowning. This wasn't right at all. The Audino rounded a corner when we hit a crossroad and found Doyle chasing after his specific target. It was even true with Christie and her target Audino.

"It looks like our destinations are the same." Officer Jenny noted. We all decided to head off together as a group from there on out.

"Huh? This is strange." The screen on the monitor began to give out, gaining static.

"It's happening to mine too!

"Same here!" Christie declaimed, "We'll lose sight of them!"

"Calm down," I told her, turning back to the adult, "Officer Jenny, let's stop our plan and secure the Audino. We can think of something else after we do that."

Still walking without a thought, they rounded a corner before using Psychic from Solosis and Telekinesis from Gothita, we got two of them but the third was nowhere to be seen. We had lost sight of it. We even found the tracker on the ground where the Audino had been 'spirited away'.

"It's possible that whoever doing this has found out what we were doing and decided to take care of it."

"Huh?!" were all their reactions.

Why did I get the feeling that a certain trio was behind this?

* * *

 **Place: Bridge, Forest Area, Near Unnamed Town, Central Unova** **Region**

While Officer Jenny and the two kids regrouped back to her Patrol Car, all wondering what to do next, I was able to find out where the wandering Audino was with Lucario's help. I told the Humans that I was going to try to find another way while they were with the other two Audino because I wanted to see what would happen with them.

The third Audino had climbed up a ladder, taking it with it. I stopped at the edge of the bridge, a feeling to know what would happen next. Audino's eyes glowed a light blue, raising both of its arms into the air. The bridge had become surrounded by light blue before it destroyed it. The debris made enormous splashes in the river below.

I turned to Lucario. "It is too far for you to jump?"

He shook his head. **"By myself, it isn't. If I take you with me, though, with the added weight, we wouldn't make it. What do you want to do?"**

"Go on over, I'll have Espeon take me over," Lucario grunted, taking a few feet back before he ran and jumped at the cliff's edge and jumped across. Flipping in the air, he landed on his feet with a soft _thud_. Taking out a Poké Ball, enlarging it, I called out, "Espeon, I need you."

 **"Yes?"** She asked once she was out.

"Can you use Psychic to get me across to where Lucario is on the other side?" I gestured to where the Aura Pokémon was standing.

 **"If that is what you wish."**

Why did she have to so formal?

The gem on Espeon's forehead and her eyes glowed blue so that both of us were outlined in a blue aura. She lifted us up before floating us across the river, cliff to cliff, where Lucario stood. Setting me down gently on my feet, she sat as she looked on. Kneeling, I scratched behind her ear, surprised that she actually purred. Lucario snorted, earning a glare from the Sun Pokémon.

"Thank you." Standing I looked to the forest. "Let's go."

Venturing further in, Lucario led me to a base area that was abandoned. "Wind turbines?" I gave a flat look at the place, drawling out, "Yeah, so suspicious..."

 **"Do you think there are more than one?"**

"I do. With how many Audino taken and how well these captures are planned out just screams teamwork. And I know a trio who works really well together."

 **"Team Rocket?"**

"Yup! Now, let's go inside and get those captive Audino before moving on."

Just as I was about to move, Lucario questioned, **"Do you not want to wait for the other Humans?"**

I stayed silently, pondering on my answer, stating, "They'll only get in the way. We are to get in and then get out. Understood?"

 **"Right!"**

 **"Understood."**

* * *

 **Place: Abandoned Building, Forest Area, Near Unnamed Town, Central Unova** **Region**

"I expected nothing less from Professor Zager." Jessie smirked, leering at the captured Audino.

"Yeah," James agreed, "Emitting special sound waves is all it takes to make the Audino gather of their own accord, after all."

"Moreover, these sound waves even make tracking devices useless."

"What did Professor Zager say we should do with the Audino we gathered?" Meowth implored.

"Apparently, Audino has the ability to understand its surroundings through slight sounds, so he wants to use that to develop a unique radar."

"A dream radar..." Jessie let out a hum. "Wonderful~."

Did they know I was behind their door? They were easy to find once I was inside the building. The Audino led us right to them. James had just placed it into the cage when I walked right in.

"Hi! You remember me?" I gave him a foolish smile. "Yeah, I'm gonna need those Audino back, so... Wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Jessie started on their motto. "When you say, 'Wanna do this the easy way or the hard way?!'..."

James followed after. "...the answer we give is for the sake of tomorrow."

"Future! The white future reflects the color of evil!"

"Universe! The black world receives the hammer of justice!"

Meowth spoke next. "Our names will be remembered in this place!"

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"Come gather! Under the name of Team Rocket!" They all spoke together, posing the same way as last time.

Yeah... I was correct.

I raised my hand. "Yes! Yes! Team Rocket, I've got a question! Why do you say that motto every time?" Jessie narrowed her eye, not answering the question. "Well... That didn't work..." I muttered.

Lucario shot me a look. **"You think?"**

Espeon's giggle was a chiming surprise. My cheeks puffed out as I pouted, grumbling, "Shut up..." I straightened up, looking back at the trio of bad guys. "Yeah, so, I'm gonna have to have you give me those Audino back."

"Who's going to give it back?!" Jessie hissed out, calling out her Woobat. "Air Slash!"

Woobat's wings glowed light blue and it crossed them in front of its body. Opening them quickly, multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades was released from its wings. Racing at me, I moved to the right while Lucario moved to the left. Running forward, Lucario vanished before Woobat, confusing the Pokémon, appearing behind it. An orb of black and dark blue circles appeared in between his hands. Pushing them forward, he fired a beam of black and dark blue circles from the orb at Woobat's back. The attack landed, sending the Bat Pokémon crashing to a wall. It slid down.

Yamask held its hands together in front of it and formed a purple and black orb of energy with black static around it in between them. Throwing it, the attack was aimed at me. In one second, Lucario appeared in front of us in a burst of speed; he placed a turquoise force field between us and the attack, blocking it.

Espeon's irises glowed red. Then, Yamask's eyes glowed red and they fell asleep. Lucario summoned a blue ball of energy, firing multiple ones. Woobat dodged one of them as the other ones destroyed the machine and set the Audino free. They weren't happy at all. One of them even cussed. Dang...

"Ah... Now that the machine is broken, everyone has snapped out of it." Meowth remarked, flinching back when he heard the cuss.

"James, do something!"

"Eh?!"

Each of the Audino delivered different attacks. One of them lowered its head and opened its mouth, firing a stream of red-yellow fire. The second one's body was surrounded in yellow electricity, firing a beam of electricity from its body. Another opened its mouth and formed a white orb of energy with a pale pink center in front of it, sending a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it from the orb at the opponent. The next Audino had its hands together in front of it and formed a black and purple orb of energy with black static around it in between them, firing it. The fifth one, opened its mouth, forming an orb of light blue energy in front before multiple light blue beams of energy were shot along with the other attacks. The sixth Audino fired a bright gold beam of energy from a golden orb it had made. Finally, the last Pokémon lowered its head slightly and an orb of yellow electricity formed in front of its mouth before firing a beam of yellow electricity from the orb at Team Rocket.

"Amazing..." Scary...

All the attacks combined, sending the trio to get away, retreating with jet packs through the now open walls.

"Bye! Bye!" I waved to them. I hoped to never see those Humans again! (Why did I feel like I just jinxed myself? All the Audino were now in front of me. "None of you are hurt, are you?"

 **"We are fine!"**

 **"Thank you so much for helping!"**

 **"Thank you!"**

 **"We owe it to you for taking out that machine! Those stupid Humans!"**

 **"Yaaay~! We can go back now!"**

All of them jabbered away merrily. Good. I escorted them out of the building, making sure they got to where the bridge once was. Officer Jenny and the two Human kids were there on the other side. They were shocked to see the Audino free. Making sure I was in the shadows with Espeon and Lucario, I felt a smile dust my lips. I knew they were in safe hands now. The Humans would take care of the rest. Knowing that, I made my way back on the path to continue on my journey. My two Pokémon followed in silence.

* * *

 **Author's Note: If none has noticed but I have deleted the Kalos Region Journey of the old version of Luna. Reason: There are a shit load of reasons as to why I did it but I have decided on just keeping Luna to Unova only. I am sorry to those who wanted her to travel but with the way I have my story, it won't make any since and just screw up my current whole story plot. I still have the chapters saved, though. So if I lose some reader because I am sorry but none of you will change my mind to this. Thank you.**

 **On a brighter note! I've reached over 100k words on this rewrite (actually, it happened last chapter but I never noticed until now). So, that's good.**

 **NOTE!: This is the final chapter to vote for Luna's new Pokémon. She'll be getting 'em in the next chapter~!**

 **Pokémon Poll - You want them to be male or female (unless a specific gender only species) and a special note for things like personality, moves, why you want Luna to capture that Pokémon, etc.**

 **Lapras - 6 votes**

 **Feebas/Milotic (can't decide on this one) - 5 votes**

 **Frillish - 3 votes**

 **Random Question: Have you ever fished before?**

 **Next Chapter: Things are taking a fishy turn when she's forced into a fishing competition by her own rival.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other: Followers: 69, Favs: 58, Reviews: 156, Views: 9,557**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **xAmethystFox- I allow everyone to vote each chapter, even if they've already voted. That's how it's been the last two times as well. I'll be adding yours any way. I like ice types as well but they just aren't my favored when battling in the games. I take your scenario into mind but I might not do it. I searched up Rio Grande in Texas and dang! To your question: My favorite gemstone my month's birthstone, Citrine. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **LatiosJayfeather- That is sad for the lake to become so polluted. I hate it when things get like that. Wow, you love the couple so much~! He he he. Just wait, he'll come back soon enough and you'll be in for a really, really sweet surprise for Luna and N later in the story. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- Yeah, a different side to Luna is good for you to see. Your idea with her interrupting Team Rocket's motto is genius. It will happen! I never really like to go outdoors as I get sunburn easily but I like it when my mom and I work on the small guard we have in out front lawn. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Luna will be meeting Ash and the others actually in the next chapter, not this one though. I guess game fishing counts in a way, so, yeah, I'll count it. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **RosEAimi- Well, then there's something on your bucket list to do later in life! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **ivanganev1992- Yeah, I agree with you and such. This story is different from the other, actually, more than just little. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **ultima-owner- I remember fishing when I was little from a nearby lake when I lived up in Ohio, other than that. Nothing. Anyway, I see you reasons and like them. It'd be great to add it to the plot if Feebas wins. I've added your vote to the others. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn- Yeah, Luna will get the new Pokémon. On which one, you'll just have to read to see if you're right or wrong! Though with Milotic and Lapras weight... He he he he... I can just see Luna's face when she struggles to get the Pokémon she's trying to fish up and out of the water and then Milotic and Lapras is just staring up at Luna like is she stupid or what with an amused look. Made me laugh. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Well then, let me here by welcome to you to because one you come, you'll never leave! (Trust me, I know.) I won't judge you, I've read stories (like super long ones) in one night as well. Heh. I've add you vote to the others. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **One Pokémon, Two Pokémon, Red Pokémon, Blue Pokémon**

* * *

 **Years Ago...**

* * *

 ** _Place: Forest Edge, Near the White Ruins,_** ** _Near Icirrus City, Northwestern Unova Region_**

 _Why was he doing this? Again? This was seriously not normal for a Pokémon to do. Well, I did take care of him, but that was months ago. But he was adorable like this, thinking that I didn't know he was shadowing me before. He had been doing that for a long time though. Whenever I got close, he'd run. Now he was just following me, curiosity written in his eyes. So..._

 _"Why are you following me again?" I couldn't help but ask, my head turning slightly back to see the blue Pokémon walking behind me, his arms crossed against his chest. There was a determined look in his eyes. He was trying so hard to look tough. Riolu looked so cute like that... A small smile spread across my face, and I looked back ahead. I couldn't help but keep it there. My wing-like adornments fluttered in happiness. I was glad that he wasn't closing himself off like Sawsbuck had predicted... well, fully, anyway._

 ** _"Because I want to,"_** _he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world._

 _"But why do you want to?"_

 ** _"There is no other reason than because I want to."_**

 _"So the only reason you're following me is because you want to?"_

 ** _"Yes."_** _He nodded. There was more to it. I knew there was. It didn't matter. I was just happy that he was okay._

 _"That's it?"_

 ** _"That's it."_** _The other gave a smile._

 _I felt the bottom of my eye twitch, but I couldn't say no to that look. "Ugggghhhh! Do whatever you want..." I stated in defeat, my wing-like adornments sagging down a little. I let out a huff, practically hearing the smugness radiating off of the Pokémon behind me. Another smile was let out. (If only I knew that he would continue to do this for many years to come, then I would've tried to break him out of the habit.)_

 _He came to my side. **"Where are we going?"**_

 _I looked at him from underneath my bangs before my gaze was up ahead. "There." I pointed to the large ruin tower. "C'mon!" Grabbing his paw, I walked forward unafraid, pulling him along behind me. We never noticed the eyes staring at us from the shadows of the edge of the forest._

* * *

 **Now...**

* * *

 **Place: In Front of the Pokémon Center, Unknown City, Central Unova** **Region**

 **"Luna, how much longer do you think we've got until we make it to Nimbasa Town?"** Snivy inquired, his little green body in my arms.

"Hmm... We should be there within the next day or so at the pace we're going." We continued on, now along a wall-enclosed river that ran though the city we were currently at. "Right?" My eyes wandered over to Lucario.

He nodded. **"Correct. After that, we'll heard to Nimbasa City and have our next Gym Battle."**

"We will get that badge no matter what!" I pumped a fist in the air, determination set in my mind. Snivy mimicked my movement.

"Out of the way, out of the way, out of the way!" We turned, seeing Bianca tumbling right at me. "Watch out! Out of the way, out of the way! Woah! Out of the way!" I did what she said. Getting out of the way, I caught her foot, preventing the blondie from hurtling into the river.

"You okay?" I looked at her, pulling her forward so she was now on standing on her two left feet.

"Yes!" She beamed. "I'm sorry that I almost ran into you!"

"Bianca..." She was always in a rush to get everywhere! Well, this was her after all. Nothing was surprising about that. "Why were you in such a rush?"

"Right, right!" She clapped her hands. "The thing is..." She pulled out a flyer of an orange silhouette of a man fishing and a watery background from her green bag. "This, this! They're holding a fishing competition here."

I leaned in to read the details. "Fishing competition?" This could prove interesting. "Are you any good at fishing, Bianca?"

"No, it'll be my first time." She smiled innocently. "Until now, I wasn't allow to do anything at home, so..." She clasped her hands together, hope literally shining in her eyes. "Since I'm finally free and now that I've started a journey, I thought I had to try it!"

"I've done it once or twice," I grumbled, remembering the 'lessons' that Lady Ninetales taught. Shaking quickly, I smiled at her. "I shall participate as well then. It should be fun."

 **"Eh?!"**

If I guessed correctly, Cilan would have most likely gone into one of his Connoisseur moments, exclaiming that he was a Fishing Connoisseur.

"Let's go then!" Bianca exclaimed, grabbing my arm, slinging it into her and walked up, dragging me along for the ride.

* * *

 **Place: Port Area, Wall-Enclosed River, Unknown City, Central Unova** **Region**

A yellow and pink tent was set up near the pier of the river. "The registration counter seems to be over there."

"It looks that way." Bianca nodded with a skip in her step as she walked.

"All right, people who'd like to register, please fill out this form." The person up front said, taking a filled form from a kid. "Okay. Well then, choose your fishing rod inside."

Soon it was our turn. He had a form in each of our hands, already filled and ready to participate in the competition.

"Excuse me, we'd like to participate in the tournament as well."

"Let's see..." We both handed to the forms of the disguised person. No fooling me! It wasn't hard to see through it. It did help that I could see the familiar Aura that James of Team Rocket was the same as person in front of me. It also helped that he was only wearing glasses and a hat over his hair. Nobody seemed to notice though... "Yes, that's all right."

A disguised Jessie came up behind him. "These are fishing balls from the participants." She placed a blue crate filled with enlarged Poké Balls, a fishing silhouette on it. "Once you fish a Water type Pokémon, battle it and get it with this."

"Any Water Pokémon species is okay," James explained, his hand in the air to gain all of our attention. "The one who gets the biggest wins." They both leaned back to back against each other.

"The prize for the championship is..."

"This!" They extended their arms to show a golden fishing rod encased in glass.

"It's the most awesome fishing rod." A golden fishing rod... Must be some kind of hoax. There would never be a plain gold fishing rod, even if it was just painted to look gold. "Please select from the fishing equipment from over there." She gestured to the multicolored fishing rod lined against the tent's wall.

What were they up to this time?

Meh... Not my problem. (They would be if they got in the way. I made sure to have Lucario by my side.)

Bianca went to choose a random, blue one. "I'll take this one!" Then a pink one caught her eye. "No, this one will do!" She had a purple one next. "This will be the one!" A red one caught her eye after that. "Got it!" She swung the red fishing rod around with a smile. "Perfect." I choose a dark green one, swinging it up and down to test its flexibility. It would be able to hold good. Nice.

Walking out, we went to the single, large wooden dock. "That must be the assembly place," I noted, seeing a good handful of kids and adults already fishing there, their strings inside the water already. Taking the step downs, I noticed a large fish tank was on one side of the dock. There were three colored circles placed on the surface of the water. "That must be where we have to put the Pokémon we fish into this tank and battle it."

Bianca had whipped back her fishing rod. "All right, let's fish! Here goes! Here goes! Here goes!" She moved from side to side exhilaratingly, almost hitting someone that came up behind her.

I stepped back, whispering to Lucario, "If anything happens, we don't know her..." I took another step back to be sure.

 **"Right."**

I couldn't let her be alone, though, not with all these Humans around. They could get hurt. So, if I must be the sacrifice, then so be it.

"Bianca," I called over my shoulder to her, "Get over here so you aren't a danger to anyone."

"Mu..." A pouting girl walking sullenly over to my side. "This is my first time..."

"Don't worry, Bianca, I'll show you how to do it." If I remembered how to... "Leave it to me."

"Okay..."

"I'll show you how I do it." I leaned back the fishing rod in front of me. "Calm your mind before throwing out your rod." I threw it over my head; the bait and hook on the line reeled into the water easily. "And that's how you do it."

Taking a deep breath, she copied my movement, the hook going into the water the same way I had done. "I did it!" She pumped her fist the same way Ash did when he was determined about something. "I did it! I did it!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. You won't get a Pokémon that way." When giving me a confused look, I explained, "Once you throw in your hook, lure it in by spinning the reel slowly. You need to wait when the Pokémon grabs onto the line and tug on the line and then reel it in. Also, don't rush. It's never good to rush, lure it in. And then when it takes a bite, set your rod upright and reel it in then. Got it?"

"Yes!" The look on her face made me mentally snort. Humans were always amusing.

"I got one!" A kid shouted, reeling in a blue-striped Basculin with a green, ovoid body, tapering off in the rear to a trapezoidal tail fin. The blue-striped Basculin flopped around in the water after being reeled in. I pulled out my Pokédex to scan in the Pokémon. It said:

 _Basculin, the Hostile Pokémon. Basculin can be very violent and red and blue Basculin do not get along well, frequently resulting in battles._

"See?" I pointed to them, Bianca watched as the Trainer battled the Basculin in the separated tank, winning and catching it in the end. "That's basically what we need to do."

"Right!"

I focused on my own pol3.

 **"Do you really think you'll get one?"** Snivy sat on one side, Lucario on the other, as I sat on the pier. My sandals were off so I could let my feet soak in cool, refreshing water. It was always best to be as relaxed as possible when it came to fishing.

"Eh, if I get something then good! If I don't... I doesn't mat-" Something tugged my line. "Well..." I stood, trying to reel it in. Lucario grabbed my waist from behind, pulling along with me. "Heave ho! Heave ho!" Finally, I reeled the Pokémon out of the water. It flopped in the air, flying and landing in the pool.

It was a shabby, old-looking fish-like Pokémon with a light brown body covered in dark, irregular spots and large, deep-set eyes with big, pink lips. The tail and pectoral fins were tattered and a dull blue. The dorsal fin was triangular with a hole in the middle.

"A Feebas... I got a Feebas..." I thought it lived in clusters in weed filled waters. What was it doing here? I scanned it into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Feebas, the Fish Pokémon. Although extremely ragged, it is a tough Pokémon that can live in almost any kind of water. Its evolved form is Milotic._

It stared at me with wide eyes, as if saying 'Come at me, bro!' taunting anyone who came near it. I looked to Lucario. "So?" He looked away, crossing his arms.

 **"No."**

"Why?"

He turned his body away then, his snout turned in the air. **"I just won't."**

"Okay..." I turned to Snivy. "It looks like it's up to you Snivy!" I pat him on the shoulder.

His eye twitched, groaning, **"Fine!"** He jumped onto the green outlined platform, looking at the Water Type Pokémon. **"Let's do this."**

 **"You're going to regret that!"** It-she-said before Feebas swam under the water, dashing under the floating platform, jumping up behind Snivy and tackling him into the water. The battle underneath the water couldn't be seen except for splashing until Snivy swam to the surface, jumping out of it as he dodged a light blue ice beam that came from the ball at the opponent. Snivy landed on the same floating platform he was on before, huffing slightly. Two small pale yellow lights flash where the yellow collar and Snivy's green skin met and a pair of green vines the same color as Snivy's skin came out from in between them. Snivy wrapped them around the Feebas, slamming her onto another platform and striking her. Feebas flopped out of the way from another vine, getting back into the water.

Snivy tsked, muttering, **"That ugly Pokémon is quick on her fins."**

Feebas suddenly raised up, some starches on her not-so-pretty body. **"What did you just call me, you bastard?!"** She glared up at him from the water.

Snivy glared right at her. **"You didn't get it? I called you ugly. You've got no beauty."**

"Snivy, shut up..." I said to him, rubbing the bridge on my nose. I heard Lucario face palm behind me. Sometime he had no lock on that mouth of his, saying whatever was on his mind.

A fiery Aura surrounded her, a shadow casting over her eyes. **"I'll show you ugly!"**

Just when Snivy was about to open his big mouth, Feebas was surrounded by a white light, her form changing shape. Snivy just had to say something offensive enough to a Feebas... Now she was evolving and could only be more angered to show off to him. Well, he did dig his own grave after all. When the light vanished, Feebas was now an aquatic, serpentine Pokémon with a primarily cream-colored bod, otherwise known as a Milotic. She had red eyes with long, pinkish antennae above them and long, hair-like fins above her eyes, which thickened towards the tips, extending to almost half of Milotic's body length. On the top of her head was a straight spike. Her lower body had a pattern of blue and pink, diamond-shaped scales outlined with black while her tail consists of four large, blue fins with pink ovals in their centers overlapping the next slightly, causing it to resemble a fan.

I scanned her into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Milotic, the Tender Pokémon and the evolved form of Feebas. At the first sign of fighting, Milotic will come up from the bottom of its lake habitat to calm any angry feelings._

 **"Am I ugly now, little Pokémon?"** Milotic's voice was melodic and soft, soothing any tension in people and Pokémon, like Snivy, nearby. Snivy couldn't form coherent words, too relaxed by the sudden pheromones she emitted. She winked at Snivy, releasing several pink hearts that surroundedthe Grass Snake Pokémon. The hearts then shrunk into his body, causing him to fall in love with Milotic. Suddenly, with a flick of her tail fins like a fan, a tornado appeared and went at Snivy, knocking him in the air and slashed into the water, knocked out. She hmphed, her nose stuck up in the air.

I called back Snivy into his Poké Ball. I would need to talk to him after he was healed up. "Looks like we need to try again, Lucario." There was no way now Milotic was going to let me to capture her. "C'mon." He nodded. I was ready to try again.

A thin shadow appeared over us, blocking the sun. I looked up, seeing Milotic dazing down at me upside down. **"Where are you going?"**

"To try somewhere else," I responded, "I know for a fact that you won't allow me to capture you."

Pretty red eyes narrowed. **"So, I'm not beautiful enough for you then, huh?!"**

I never said that. "No... After what Snivy did, which I am sorry on his behalf for, do you want me to capture you?" I turned around so I wouldn't have to crane my neck.

 **"Would that be wise to do Luna?"** Lucario muttered into my ear. I gave him a shrug, not really knowing what to do right now.

She lowered herself until she was eye level, half of her body on the pier, her tail in the water. **"Do you think I'm beautiful?"**

"You're stunning." Well, she was.

 **"Then you shall be my Trainer."** Her tail fins brushed against one of her long, hair-like fins above her eyes. **"Understood..."**

"Luna."

" **Understood, Luna?"**

I nodded, taking out my personal Poké Ball. The one that was provided I wouldn't use. This tournament wasn't really of interest anymore. She tapped it with her nose and a red stream captured her and sucked her into the red and white ball. It wiggled in my hand before it dinged and shank. I exchanged a look with Lucario. "That was a turn of events."

 **"She's seems vain. Is it a good idea to have her on the team?"**

"She beat Snivy. But he did call her ugly so he was digging his own grave there." My finger was on my chin, the new Pokémon filled Poké Ball inside my bag. Then I shrugged. "Eh, we'll see when it comes time. Let's go see how Bianca's doing."

She had just tossed her fishing line into the water, this time a Pokémon grabbing onto the line. "Hit!" That was quick. "I-It's a big one! A big one!" She began to trouble reeling the Pokémon in. "Gah! Luna~, help me! Help meeeee!"

"Coming!" I looped my hands around her waist. Lucario wrapped his around mine.

"I'm sure it's a big one! There's no doubt I'll win this!" Bianca laughed, reeling it in as best she could. Out came a pink, female Frillish that had a round head with a crown-like tuft, and five tentacle-like wavy appendages. She had blue eyes with red sclera and a curled eyelash on each eye, her collar was frilled, and it appeared to be smiling.

It floated in the air. I took the chance to scan her into the Pokédex. It said:

 _Frillish, the Floating Pokémon. Frillish can constrict its foes using its veil-like tentacles and numb them with poison. It is said to live in dens some five miles below sea level._

She opened her tentacle-like wavy appendages speeding right at me. Lucario was in front, an energy bone in his paws as he batted the Floating Pokémon away back into the water. She didn't look like she was going to hurt me though, just overly... happy.

"Are you all right?" Bianca gasped out, worried.

"I'm just fine. Though, that Frillish was just happy to hug people. Lucario was just protecting me. I'm sorry that your catch got away."

She waved it off. A bit later, everyone had begun to gather around the back of the tent. "Hey, that's for our escape! Stop it!" Jessie screeched, watching the same Frillish push away the boat.

"What do you think you're doing?" Meowth hissed, his paws clenched.

WWhen someone asked what was wrong, the disguised Team Rocket waved it off as if it were nothing and said that we should continue.

"Why are the fishing balls inside that bag?" Bianca asked, pointing the bag for everyone to notice. "What are you trying to do with all of them?!"

"They're trying to steal them," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "This was all a hoax. They're really Team Rocket." I just couldn't let them steal all the Pokémon. No, I wouldn't let them steal all the Pokémon!

"It looks like our cover was blown."

"If that's the case, it can't be helped," Jessie sighed out.

"It's true." James held up a fist at us. "The whole competition was fake. We'd planned to take these Pokémon all along."

Bianca tilted her head. "Who are they?"

Jessie started on their motto as usual, all of them taking off their disguises. "When you say, 'Who are they?'..."

James followed after. "...the answer we give is for the sake of tomorrow."

"Future! The white future reflects the color of evil!"

"Universe! The black world receives the hammer of justice!"

Meowth spoke next. "Our names will be remembered in this place!"

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"Come gather! Under the name of Team Rocket!" They all spoke together, posing the same way as last time. You know what, the next time I heard them say that stupid motto I was going to interrupt them. I wondered how they were going to take it...

"Our current plan is to collect Pokémon of the Unova Region and give them to the boss," Jessie revealed.

"That's the first step to taking control over the Unova Region." James bowed his head.

"Team Rocket? Are you going to build some type of space travel equipment?" Bianca seemed happy about the recent development.

I tapped her shoulder. She saw me shaking my head. "Not that kind of rocket. They are very bad people who like to steal Pokémon from others and never give them back."

They then called out their respective Pokémon, Woobat and Yamask.

"Take this one out Lucario, I wanna try our new friend here," I told him, receiving a nod to him, taking a step back. I took out a Poké Ball then, looking at it. "C'mon out, Milotic."

 **"You rang?"** She flicked her tail looking around. Time for a plan.

I pointed to Team Rocket. "They wouldn't believe that I had a beautiful Pokémon like you with me and called out ugly."

 **"What!?"** A death glare was directed at the villains. **"How dare you call me ugly?"** Milotic then became surrounded in an orange aura that made her body shine. She then charged forward, anger alit in her fiery eyes, tackling both Pokémon to the ground on them. Soon, they were called back into their balls when their Humans noticed they wouldn't be getting out from under Milotic anytime soon. **"And good riddance to all of you!"** Smiling softly, I called her back in. It looked like this might work out after all.

 **"Remind me never to get in between her or anyone else when she's angry,"** Lucario remarked.

"I'll be sure to make note of that." We looked to the river when people started pointing there. There were all of the Poké Balls now empty and floating in the water. The female Frillish had released them all while we weren't looking. She peeked her head out of the water, smiling and giggling at us.

"Isn't that one from before...?" Bianca noted before smiling herself, a thought formulating in her mind. "She's really a good kid."

"Argh... Our plan!" After that, Team Rocket got away on their jet packs. "Don't underestimate Team Rocket!" They flew away and the tent fell apart.

* * *

 **Place: In Front of the Pokémon Center, Unknown City, Central Unova** **Region**

After getting Snivy and Milotic all healed up, I and Bianca stood a few feet apart. "Looks like the fishing tournament was for nothing. Sorry about that Bianca."

"It's fine! It's fine!" She waved it off, leaning forward slightly, "Ney, where are you going to go now?"

"I'm heading to Nimbasa Town to get to Nimbasa City! What about you?"

"That's where I'm heading there as well! How about we go together?" She clapped her hands, smiling with her eyes closed. I nodded to her. Bianca laughed, jumping on me and hugging the life out of me as she spun me around. This was going to be quite the experience. That was for sure.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I haven't done a past memory of Luna is some time (though it's a continuation with more information from one of the short scenes from chapter 2) and I plan to do a few others later on. Hmm... She has a new Pokémon and now has one space left. Don't worry, she'll get more than six but I am not sure how much. I have the story almost all planned out (just figuring out the final arc). It was a tie between both Pokémon and was really hard to choose, you know, like really hard as both have their good points. So I wrote on how she got each one and decided on which one I liked better, that flowed, and all that stuff. Ya know.**

 **Random Question: Do you reminiscent about the past?**

 **Next Chapter: The Battle Tournament is coming up next! How will Luna fare in her first tournament?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other: Followers: 71, Favs: 58, Reviews: 164, Views: 10,171**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Howyadoin- I am glad that this story helps you relax. I've always had that problem with describing this a bit too much and have worked on it. Not much luck there but I'll still keep on trying! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- That's always wonderful to hear from my readers. It makes me blush~! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xAmethystFox- Oh, yes, Snivy did learn his lesson, with his ego bruised, so much that he might be afraid to go into the water next time in fear Feebas, well Milotic now, might take him under. Have you ever had your collar bone or arm broken? I have and it ain't a pretty picture. That cast had stayed on for so long I thought it would never come off when I was about nine. The collar bone was when I was two. You question: Ehhhhhh... I'd be an owl or a raven. I've had an affinity with birds since I was young and the owl and raven are my favorite. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- Having been raises by Pokémon, Luna knows a thing or two to please them and get on their good side. Also, speaking their language, understanding them, and the Aura of being half Pokémon of a legendary Pokémon, they know they would be able to trust her. I usually don't write for a season or anything like that but I have thought about it. I just never did it though that could change after I am finished with this rewrite. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **jose-** **Me alegro de que te guste la historia y estoy siempre para los nuevos comentarios de gente nueva. Eso hace que escribir aún más ~! Espero que lo hace de nuevo en los próximos capítulos! Lo siento si mi español es áspera, estoy usando el traductor de google ya que soy horrible cuando habla otro idioma. Gracias por el revisión. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Well then, here it is so you won't have to wait anymore. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **ultima-owner- Yeah, I do as well. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Bella- There's no need to apologize, ya know. I'm just glad you love it. (I always worry about my readers not liking my work. I mean, I know there are going to be haters but still...) That is crazy to what happened at your school. Certainly nothing that you've experienced has happened at my school. But when the internet goes out, we're one of those schools where they hand out laptops to the students, it's a war zone sometimes. Heh. Some will fight, others won't care. I have a weird school... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **The Pokémon Club Battle Tournament**

* * *

 **Place: Random Room,** **Nimbasa Town** **Pokémon Center, Somewhere in Nimbasa Town, Southeast of Nimbasa City, Central Unova** **Region**

Night had come when we arrived to Nimbasa Town, a far smaller suburb of the main city that had been around a lot longer than Nimbasa City. We arrived sometime in the evening, going to the Pokémon Center and eating a hearty meal. We asked for a room for the night as well, where we were now. It had two beds on each side of the room. Each of us claimed one side of the room. Bianca laid on her bed, her limbs all over the place, snoring the world away. Her hat was on top of her bag as both laid on the small table in the center of the room next to mine.

My mind was too full of thoughts to sleep since Bianca had talked about the Pokémon Club Battle Tournament that would begin tomorrow. A sixteen competitor tournament, consisting of three elimination rounds and the finals. Entrants were allowed up to three Pokémon each and only these Pokémon would be able to battle in the whole tournament, with the competitor knocking out the opponent's Pokémon first winning the match. The Pokémon Club Battle Tournament was a strange but welcoming concept that intrigued me.

If I were to guess, Ash and the others would be there tomorrow, hopefully, entering without a breath of hesitation. Bianca was going to enter, saying that it would be a good workout. When she had asked if I was going to enter, I couldn't answer. I never had entered in this type of tournament before. So, I told her that I'd give her my answer in the morning.

On my side, I turned to face the other side, my back against the wall. "Lucario, what do you think I should do?"

The said Pokémon was sitting on the ground, his back leaning against the bed while his head was leaned forward, snoozing lightly. He was a light sleeper, even as a Riolu. One dull red eye turned to the side to look at me. **"It is your choice, Luna. As I've said before. I will follow whatever you choose to do."**

"Lucario..." I sighed long and hard. Always the same with following me no matter what I choose to do. That wasn't any help. I turned my body back around. "Good night..."

 **"Hn..."**

Really, I pouted, he could be such a stick in the mud.

* * *

 **Place: Somewhere in Nimbasa Town, Southeast of Nimbasa City, Central Unova** **Region**

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" Bianca pulled me out of the warm bed and rushed us out of the room, saying something about running late and not enough time. We were outside in a blur, running through the streets to the Battle Club. I then spotted Ash and the others there. Bianca's grip on my wrist was released but she kept on running. "Out of the way, out of the way, out of the way!"

"Ash, watch out," I shouted to him but it didn't save him.

"Out of the way, out of the way, out of the way, out of the way, out of the way!"

He had turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of Bianca before she knocked Ash to the nearest fountain... again. This had to be karma for the boy. I wondered what he did to earn such bad luck or it could just be Bianca and her natural clumsiness.

"Not again, Bianca..." Ash huffed in defeat, raising his head out of the water.

"Ah, Ash!" Bianca clapped her hands, happy to see the boy.

My eyes twinkled with amusement. "Ash," I stated, holding out my hand for him to take. "It's good to see you again." A smile broke out on Ash when he took my hand.

"Luna!" Cilan hugged me tightly, rubbing his cheek against the top of my head. "You're back! It's so good to see you again!"

A bit later, Ash was drying his shirt over Cilan's portable oven. A blue towel over his head. "Geez, be careful," he told the clumsy girl.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Bianca apologized, bowing. "We were in a hurry because we wanted to participate in the battle tournament and were running late! Ah, Luna!" She turned to me, grasping my shoulders. "We might have missed the registration deadline." A waterfall of tears broke out of her eyes. She buried her head in my shoulder, weeping profusely.

"There... There?" I patted her back awkwardly.

Cilan came to the rescue, explaining, "It's fine, Bianca. We're just about to register now as well."

She popped right back up. "Really?" She turned to Cilan, excited once more. "Let's go together, then! Come on, quick!" She started to run again. "Hurry!"

"I have a feeling something will happen again..." Iris muttered to herself. We soon followed after her. We exchanged stories on the way there.

* * *

 **Place: Battle Club, Somewhere in Nimbasa Town, Southeast of Nimbasa City, Central Unova** **Region**

The glasses wearing blue-eyed, brunette boy wore a grey short, khaki shorts with spandex, and held a microphone in front of a blue Pokémon holding a camera on its shoulder. The Pokemon had fur that changed from dark to light blue throughout its appearance and had two bewitching, yellow eyes. I scanned it into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Golett, the Automaton Pokémon. It is said that Golett was instructed to protect people and Pokémon by the ancient civilization that created it._

The boy had a grin, speaking happily in front of the camera, "In order to participate in the Pokémon Club Battle Tournament, a battle tournament to be held here in Nimbasa Town, more and more strong fighters are gathering."

Bianca had then stuck her head in front of the camera asking the boy, Luke, if he was filming.

"I'm making a documentary of this tournament. I'll definitely turn it into a masterpiece," he gloated. Another Bianca appeared by the boy's side. "Hey, please let me interview you as well."

Wait... What?!

"Hey, I'm still over here," Bianca said, kneeling in front of the camera, her body twisted around to face Luke.

"Huh? Does that mean?" Luke began. The double snickered, transforming back into a fox-like Pokémon, mainly a slate-gray in coloration with red and black accents on its head and feet with a bushy tail. The Pokémon snickered again; Luke rolled his eyes as the small Pokémon's playfulness, "So it was you. Zorua!"

Zorua giggled again, amused by the whole thing. **"I got you~! I got you~!"** She teased to her Human, grinning mischievously. God, those tickers were always a mess to deal with. I scanned her into the Pokédex as Bianca squealed over the Pokémon. It said:

 _Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. Zorua hides its true form by changing its shape into people and Pokémon, and loves to surprise people._

"They really do love tricking people... It's like coded in their DNA," I muttered, putting my Pokédex back in my bag.

 **"Ah."**

I walked up to the two. "C'mon you two, we still need to sign up. There might be no time left if you keep that up." I pointed to where Ash and his friends were standing not too far away from the registration counter.

We were up at the counter, Ash speaking for all of us, his back faced to us. "Excuse me, we'd like to participate for the battle tournament."

The man turned to us. "Leave anything battle-related to me. I happen to be Don George, the dojo manager of this Battle Club hosting the tournament." I blinked. I guess it was true: all Don Georges did look alike, with the exception of the color of their clothing. "Everyone, I'm glad you came. Now, take the registration form from my assistant."

Another man gave up some papers to fill out, pointing to a blue table to where we could fill them out. I was at the end, Cilan on my left with Ash on my other side. Bianca, Iris and Luke were across from us. The paper needed our Name, Hometown and what three Pokémon we were to use.

"Who should I choose?" I muttered, my chin resting on my hand as I thought on who to use. The others were doing the same thing. It was obvious to the others that I would choose Lucario to be on the team and maybe Snivy. I grinned mentally as the plan came to mind and so I wrote down the other two Pokémon I would use. There were people we'd met on the way—Burgundy (who wanted revenge on Cilan and was still a C-Ranked Pokémon Connaisseuse), Stephan (with a new Zebstrika on his team), Georgia (the Dragon Buster and Iris's rival), and Trip. He was taking pictures again.

Ash was waving to the man, calling out, "Hey, Trip!"

"Oh, it's you." He took a picture of our mismatched group. His eyes narrowed when they looked at me, turning into a glare when he saw Lucario. "Have you become any better, at least?" Trip walked away before Ash could answer.

Ash gave a sulky look. "What's with him?!"

We handed in the forms, entering the arena full of cheering Humans. Trainers of all sorts were standing and smiling, waiting for the tournament to begin.

The announcer, Freddy, announced to everyone, "Welcome, I'm your announcer Freddy O'Martian, in charge of the live broadcast of today's matches. Now, let's hear the opening declaration of the host this tournament, the dojo manager of the Battle Club, Don George!"

Don George stepped forward to a mike. "Thank you and welcome all, as Freddy mentioned I am Don George. If you win now, you can thoroughly raise your Pokémon's fundamental powers with a complete beautiful and extremely rare set of the super-valuable Wing Set, the Stamina, Muscle Power, Resistance, Wisdom, Mind, Instance, and Pretty Feather, happens to be waiting!" The Wind set was shown on the jumbo screen, twirling around and being all pretty." Everyone, do your best and aim for victory!"

"I want them, I want them!"

"Woah, I'm getting excited!"

"Amazing," I said, eyes shining at the thought of winning that prize.

Don George cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention and quieting the crowd, "Well then, I happen to declare the battle tournament hosted by me, Don George of the Pokémon Battle Club, the 'Don Battles' for short, open." He raised a fist in the air. "Let the battles begin!"

The crowd's cheering intensified more than ever, screams and yells for the tournament to begin.

"Everyone, please have a look at the front screen," Freddy O'Martian suggested, "We'll now reveal the match-ups for the first round of the Don Battles." There were sixteen cards on there, one for every Trainer, which were mixed and shifted around before two were chosen for each match. First match: Georgia against Sylvester! Second match: Dino against Omega! Third match: Antonio against Luna! Fourth match: Burgundy against Ash! Fifth match: Trip against Cilan! Sixth match: Stephan against Bianca! Seventh match: Luke against Scooter! Finally, the eighth match: Jimmy Ray against Iris!"

Everyone looked at their opponent, ready to win with all their guts. Some more than other.

"As the host, please do the commentary, Don George," Freddy O'Martian asked the man.

"I'm the dojo manger," Don George repeated, adding, "but I happen to be a commentator too, so please bear with me!"

"Well then, let the opening battle start!" Freddy O'Martian yelled once more, gaining the crowds cheer to rise. "First match: Georgia against Sylvester!" The two Trainers went down to the field. "In this tournament, you can only choose one of the three registered Pokémon and battle with it. There are no substitutions allowed."

"Beartic, depart to the front!" Georgia threw her Poké Ball. Out came a bluish white Pokémon that had three spikes of ice hanging from its lower jaw, forming a beard. Its face consisted of a long snout, beady black eyes, and rounded ears. Its large forepaws had black claws and paw pads.

"Come out, Joltik!" Sylvester sent out a rather cute and tiny, yellow Pokémon with its legs tipped with blue, conical feet. It had notable tufts sticking out on each side of its face, just over each eye, and its lower back. There were four eyes, two small ones situated between the first, larger pair.

The sheer size between them was mammoth. I scanned both Pokémon into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Beartic, the Freezing Pokémon. Beartic's frozen breath can create fangs and claws made of ice. It lives in frigid northern areas._

 _Joltik, the Attaching Pokémon. Joltik cling to larger Pokémon, and absorb static electricity, storing the energy in a special pouch._

Due to its small size, Joltik was very nimble and was able to out avoid Beartic's attempts to hit it with Rock Smash. It then attached itself to the Freezing Pokémon and hit it with a direct Thunderbolt. The Attaching Pokémon had hopped onto Beartic's back, releasing a powerful blast of yellow electricity from its body, knocking Beartic on its back. However the move backfired as Beartic collapsed backwards onto Joltik, knocking the tiny Pokémon out. The battle was quite quick in my opinion.

"Joltik is unable to battle. Beartic wins," said the referee, Don George's assistant. "Therefore, the winner is Georgia!"

"Did you see my prowess as a Dragon Buster, would-be Dragon user Iris?" Georgia bragged to Iris, smirking in victory. The said girl commented how much of a child she was.

Dino battled Omega next, whose Patrat was defeated by Dino's Deerling.

"Well it looks like it's my turn." I stretched my arms. "Lucario, stay with Cilan and the others. Okay?"

 **"Yes, Luna,"** he said, sitting on the bench next to Cilan, who both wished me luck. Saying my thanks, I went and stood on my side of the battle field.

"Third match: Antonio against Luna!"

"Go Luna!" Ash cheered along with the others.

"Let's finish this," Antonio said to me while he stood on the other side of the field, "Let's go Tranquill!" He called out a dark and light grey avian Pokémon with black markings and light gray, black-tipped wings. Its beak and eyes were yellow, and there was a dark pink marking above its beak that curved back over the eyes. There was a black tuft of two feathers on its head. It possessed a long tail feather tipped black.

Taking out a Poké Ball, I threw it. "Bring me to victory, Espeon!"

Immediately Tranquill, flew up into the air, turning around and flying straight down at Espeon at top speed. Its body became surrounded in a clear aura with white energy around it. Espeon jumped over it, opening her mouth mid-air and yellow stars shoot out of it at Tranquill's back, sending the Wild Pigeon Pokémon straight to the ground. As it got up, the Sun Pokémon shined a bright light at Tranquill from her red gem, blinding the Pokémon. Tranquill used its wings to block the light. Its body became outlined in light blue, the same as Espeon's eyes glowing eyes, controlling and lifting the opponent in the air. The light blue changed to red, letting Tranquill go, but before it could look away, Tranquill's eyes also glowed red and it fell asleep. It would not wake up, even to the pleas of its Trainers.

"Tranquill is unable to battle. Espeon wins," said the referee. "Therefore, the winner is Luna!"

"Wonderful job, Espeon," I told her, calling her back to her ball. I went back to where the others were. Lucario gave me a thumbs up.

"Next, the fourth match: Burgundy against Ash!"

"All right, it's time!" Ash was all pumped up.

"Ash. Back when Burgundy battled against me, she used Dewott and Sawsbuck," Cilan reminded him. "Be careful."

"What will you do, Ash?" Iris asked, "Pikachu or Snivy?"

"Or she could be using a whole different Pokémon," I noted, hunching my back as I leaned forward, my hand holding my chin while the elbow was on my leg. "So, I suggest using a Pokémon she doesn't know you already have."

"Yeah! There's someone who I want to test in this tournament." He keeled down to Pikachu's eye level. "Plus, the captain's turn comes last." Ash jumped over the wall and walked to his side.

"Wonder how he'll get through this one," I muttered, my full focus on the battle.

Burgundy still aimed to defeating Cilan so she told him after she defeated Ash, he should consider changing his Pokémon team. "Go, my new vintage, Stoutland!" Out came a canine Pokémon with cream-colored voluminous white-tipped plumes that ran the length of its body and bunched close to it. Stoutland had tufty, pointed ears and a black nose surrounded by short black whiskers. Its small eyes were nearly hidden behind its facial fur. Its body was covered with shaggy, dark and grayish blue fur. "Bonjour! New tasting time, s'il vous plaît!" She bowed to Ash, smirking when she raised her head. "The marriage between Stoutland and I is the greatest!"

"Stoutland, huh..." I scanned it into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Stoutland, the Big-Hearted Pokémon and the evolved form of Herdier. Stoutland is very wise and is skilled in rescuing people stranded in the mountains or at sea._

Ash enlarged a Poké Ball. "All right, let's go!" He threw it. "Palpitoad, I choose you!" Palpitoad was a blue amphibious Pokémon with an ovoid body that had a tan oval marking lined with black stretching from the bottom of its belly to its forehead with three large, half-spheres encircling its head, each one light blue with a black base. Its black eyes were round. It had a white, oval tail. There were another four round, light blue bumps starting on either side of its lower body.

I scanned it into my Pokédex as well. There were so many today. It said:

 _Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokémon. Palpitoad's long, sticky tongue is used to capture prey. It lives both on land and in the water._

Ash started off by commanding a Mud Shot from Palpitoad. It stuck out its long tongue and it started to glow yellow, then it swung its tongue from one side to another and the glow on the tongue disappeared. As it did, multiple balls of brown mud form on the side of its tongue were fired, scoring a hit on Stoutland, who tackled it back. It followed the attack with Thunder Fang, but with no effect, due to Palpitoad being a Ground Pokémon. It could only look indifferent but Stoutland did not give up. A white mist swept out of its mouth as it started to glow light blue brightly. Ice formed from its mouth and expanded around Palpitoad's body, leaving Palpitoad frozen solid.

Still in the Big-Hearted Pokémon's mouth, Palpitoad opened its own mouth releasing several sound waves. The high pitched sound hurt Stoutland's incredible hearing, letting go of Palpitoad, who broke free of the ice before it landed. Then it tackled Palpitoad again, followed by red-orange fire appearing in its open mouth, while it tried to bite down on the other Pokémon. It was directly blocked by Palpitoad's mud shooting into Stoutland's flaming mouth and to explode in the air. With a final attack, Palpitoad released a powerful blast of water from its mouth at Stoutland, scoring a direct hit and causing Stoutland to faint, winning the round.

"Stoutland is unable to battle. Palpitoad wins," said the referee. "Therefore, the winner is Ash!" This had caused the crowd to hurrah and whoop loudly.

Ash complimented his Pokémon before he called back Palpitoad to its ball. Burgundy smiled to her Stoutland, rubbing a hand in its wet fur and telling it to get some rest as she had it back in its own ball a moment later. "Ash has gotten much stronger since I've last seen him battle." I looked at Cilan. "He's got a spice that brings a new flavor of surprise into the meal."

"Wonderfully said, Luna," Cilan praised, clapping once with a bright, toothy grin.

Iris face palmed, whining quietly to herself, "Not you too, Luna..."

"Luck was on his side, huh?" Trip gave a sour smile, his lips pressing together. Getting up, he walked away.

Bianca ran off as well, trying to find Zorua, following the path where Georgia pointed at. "Zorua! Zorua~!"

"Hey..." Another Georgia appeared before the sitting one. "Don't turn into me." Zorua-Georgia snickered, bobbing her head from side to side.

"She seems to have grown fond of turning into you..." Luke sighed, not even bothering to scold his Pokémon. It must happen quite a bit for him to do that. Zorua-Georgia had shifted back into her normal appearance, jumping from the orange bench when Georgia tried to catch her, onto mine, the one in front of it. She sat happily by my side, her tail wagging.

I sweat drop, mumbling, "Trickster..."

Zorua simpered. **"Thank you!"**

"The first round of the Don Battles is getting more and more exciting! All right, the next face off will be the fifth match, Trip against Cilan! Don George, what do you think of this match?" Freddy O'Martian inquired his co-host.

DDon George had folded his arms. "Cilan used to work as one of the Gym Leaders at the Striaton Gym. There's no doubt he's going to be a tough opponent," the dojo master responded.

On the field, Cilan warmly greeted Trip, "I'd definitely like to get a taste of the battle you showed at the Striaton Gym here."

"My Pokémon and I have both become better," he asserted confidently, the same smirk from before still there. "I'll obviously show a better battle than back when I won against Chili at the Striaton Gym."

"Begin!" The battle commenced.

"Go, Dwebble!" Cilan sent out his Pokémon with his own style.

"I need you, Gurdurr!" Trip's Gurdurr was a gray bipedal Pokémon with bulbous features and a large, round dark-violet nose. Violet bulges patterned its muscular arms, thighs, and chest, and similar thick violet bands adorned on its shoulders. It held a well-used dark red I-beam girder, spinning it around with one hand. The I-beam made a loud _bang_ when one side hit the ground.

I scanned it into the Pokédex. It said:

 _Gurdurr, the Muscular Pokémon and the evolved form of Timburr. Gurdurr trains its muscles by carrying a steel beam. With its amazing strength, even professional wrestlers can't move it._

My eyes looked up from the small recording machine in my hand to the Human Trainer with his Pokémon. "So, he evolved Timburr, huh..." The other two looked at me in confusion. I explained, "I battled Trip when I saw him in the forest some time ago with Lucario. Timburr was one of the Pokémon he battled."

"We'll attack first!"

Cilan had Dwebble fly forward, both of its claws glowing light blue. Crossing them in front of its body, its attack was dodged when Gurdurr slammed its iron bar into the ground, heaving itself over the bar and weaving out of Dwebble's attack. Gurdurr spun itself in midair and thud to the ground, crackling at Dwebble. Frowning at its opponent, one of Dwebble's claws glowed white and went to slash at the other, Gurdurr uses its steel beam to keep Dwebble away. The Pokémon flicked itself over Gurdurr's head, spinning, before landing in front of its Trainer and behind Gurdurr.

"Gurdurr is making good use of its steel beam! Dwebble can't even get close," Freddy praised, Don George agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

The Muscular Pokémon slammed its beam into the ground, sticking it there as it clenched its fist that started to glow orange. Charging forward, it delivered a powerful punch to Dwebble. Dwebble had retreated into its rocky shell in hoped to repel the attack but the blow was too powerful that it cracked the rock. Cilan had cried out in horror.

Trying to same move once more didn't work when Dwebble scuttled out of range. Gurdurr had its I-beam in its hand once more, crossing both arms across its chest. Its body became surrounded in white energy for a moment, that energy coming off in the form of two rings of jagged, gray jagged stones. Gurdurr opened its arms and fired the stones, hitting Dwebble really hard. Dwebble struggled to get up.

"To think it still has so much strength left... I have to hand it to you." Trip noted, his eyes reflecting respect he had for the Gym Leader.

"It's you that you have grown stronger Trip. This taste exceeds my expectations. In that case, it's tasting time!" Cilan declared, much to the others' exasperation. "Your attacks are full of harmony woven by power and technique. Your Gurdurr is equipped with physical beauty and gives a fresh and powerful stimuli." He pointed his thumb to himself. "But me and my Dwebble are the ones who will win! I'll present a miraculous match between... attack and defense, as well as harmony that exceeds yours!"

Trip ignored Cilan's words, ordering, "Gurdurr, DynamicPunch!"

Gurdurr let its steel beam go and raised one of its fists into the air and clenching it. Its fist began to glow red and red-orange energy pulsed off it like an explosion. It stampeded forward, trying to land one hit in a barrage, which Dwebble desperately dodged each one. Going back to its I-beam, Gurdurr tried to use it to come in close and attack but Dwebble rolled aside; jumping out of its shell. Its whole body glowed white until that energy broke apart by crimson red cracks forming around its entire body. When the energy cracked and broke apart, Dwebble's body glowed crimson red. The white energy particles floating around Dwebble morphed into large rocks, burying Gurdurr in stones.

"What?!" Trip cried out in astonishment, eyes widening.

"Rock Slide hit its mark! What a wonderful attack!" Freddy O'Martian complimented.

Don George explained, "The power of Rock Slide happens to be greater because of Shell Smash, which discards the defense and raises the attack power."

The I-beam was dropped few feet from the rocks. Gurdurr managed to free its arms and upper body, heaving itself out of the pile of rocks. Just as Gurdurr was able to free itself, Dwebble slashed it with a highlighted claw and it fell to the ground. Trip tried to encourage the Pokémon to rise up once more but it collapsed back to the ground, knocked out.

"Gurdurr is unable to battle. Dwebble wins," the referee shouted for everyone to hear, pointing an arm to the ex-Gym Leader. "Therefore, the winner is Cilan!"

The large screen showed Cilan's picture, flames behind it, as the word winner showed up in uppercase bold, golden letters.

"Cilan has passed the first round..." Freddy O'Martian said excitedly. "...and proceeded to the second round."

"It was truly was an excellent battle. It happened to be admirable," Don George agreed.

Trip had stepped over to the green-haired man, taking this picture while Cilan congratulated Dwebble. "It's part of recording my journey..." The other explained, "So I won't forget my frustration about this."

Burgundy had been grinding her teeth, moaning about Cilan the whole time. "Blast that Cilan! But in the second round, you will lose!" She promised vindictively. "Lose, lose, lose!" Chanting, she banged her hands on the wall that separated the field and the waiting area for Trainers.

Bianca had come back there, whining about not finding Zorua while noting she had been on the field. Her battle against Stephan was up next. He was super motivated to battle.

"All right, the heated and fierce battle between Minccino and Zebstrika continues!" Freddy O'Martian reported in the middle of the battle.

Minccino jumped onto the Zebstrika's back and tickled the opponent with its tail, who had tears in its yellow on blue eyes from laughing. Then Minccino's entire tail glowed white, slapping the Thunderbolt Pokémon across the face with it twice. Following that up, Minccino's ears were rolled up before the Pokémon took a deep breath and shouted loudly, releasing a turquoise ring-like wind, whacking Zebstrika back. But it stood its ground, stomping its hooves into the ground, and neighed defiantly.

All the white parts on Zebstrika's body glowed yellow with electricity, all of it constricting to an orb of yellow electricity on the top two spikes on top of Zebstrika's mane. It sparked up fiercely. Zebstrika fired a jagged beam of yellow electricity from the orb, badly hurting Minccino. Landing face-first on the ground, it tried to get back up but was knocked out when its opponent used its two front hooves to stomp on it.

"Minccino is unable to battle. Zebstrika wins," the referee shouted, mispronouncing Stephan's name wrong. "Therefore, the winner is Stepan!"

The last two battles of the first round were between Luke's Golett against Scooter's Darmanita and Iris's Emolga against Jimmy Ray's Watchog. Both of them won their respective battles. The first round was now finished, both Luke and Iris, joining Georgia, Ash, Cilan, Stephan, Dino and myself for Round Two.

"With that, the eight participants to proceed to the second round have all been determined. And..." Don George rose from his seat for dramatic effect. "...the matches for the second round and the semi-finals happen to be tomorrow. You participants should take a long rest at the Pokémon Center and prepare for the battle. All right, disband!"

* * *

 **Place:** **Nimbasa Town** **Pokémon Center, Somewhere in Nimbasa Town, Southeast of Nimbasa City, Central Unova** **Region**

I had just come in when Trip was walking away from Ash while Cilan and Iris joined him. "Leaving already?"

"Ah, I have better places to be." He grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pant pockets. He continued on pass me. "Good luck..."

I couldn't help by smile at his retreating back. Though he was as social as a Zubat in mid-day, he was a good kid. "To you as well, Trip. To you as well." He waved to me, never turning his back when I yelled my good bye to him.

A stomach grumbled beside me. **"Luna."**

Snorting to Lucario, I resumed my original mission to go get some grub. "Alright, let's go get something to eat." We joined the others, going to the food court to eat a delicious dinner prepared for by Cilan. I ate away from the group, as tables only had four chair and Stephan kinda took the fourth one. It didn't really matter though. I got to eat with my Lucario and Snivy after coming out by himself (it was still a mystery to how he still came out on his own).

Zorua had transformed into Iris, giggling right behind her. Right on cue, Bianca arrived. I tuned out the chaos after that, wanting a peaceful dinner instead. Though I did give Luke a sympathetic smile after he sighed (for the thousandth time) when Zorua caused trouble, running off with Bianca behind her, wanting to play.

"Cilan, dinner was wonderful," I told him when I and my Pokémon were finished. I gave him a smile and told everyone goodnight. I ended up carrying Snivy to our shared room with Bianca (she wouldn't allow me to bunk with Ash and the others for some reason...). The lights were off and I laid on my side, eyes closed, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

 **Place: Battle Club, Somewhere in Nimbasa Town, Southeast of Nimbasa City, Central Unova** **Region**

The morning and the second round of the tournament came sooner than expected but the energy didn't die down from yesterday. There were eight pictures, mine included, shown up on the big screen, waiting to be paired.

"Finally, day two of the Don Battles has started!" Freddy O'Martian held up two fingers. "Well then, here are the match-ups for the second round!" The eight pictures turned and spun around before they were paired: Ash against Georgia, I against Dino, Luke against Cilan and Iris against Stephan. "Now, pay attention to the first match of the second round: Georgia against Ash!"

"Well then, begin," Don George's pupil announced, slashing his arms down as the sign to begin.

Ash sent out his Snivy with Georgia countering with her Pawniard, a small, bipedal Pokémon with a rounded red and black head with a silvery blade extending from the front with yellow eyes. Four steel spikes protruded from its black torso, two on each side connected by steel ribs. It had red arms and legs.

I scanned the Pokémon into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Pawniard, the Sharp Blade Pokémon. Pawniard's entire body is made of blades which it uses to inflict damage on its opponent._

"How will Snivy oppose Pawniard, which is proficient in close combats?" Don George noted. "There will be lots of highlights, I'm sure."

Freddy O'Martian wondered aloud, "Now, who will advance to semi-finals? Ash or Georgia?"

Snivy spun around, multiple green leaves appearing around her body. The leaves started spinningaround Snivy's body in the form of a pillar. As she directed the leaves, it flew at Pawniard. Pawniard's claws flashed white for a moment then turned into iron, slashing up the leaves. Trying the same move twice did work as Pawniard leapt, spinning around, and getting in closer to slash at Snivy with ironed claws, causing serious damage. She collapsed but was able to get back up as Pawniard rushed at her. Snivy winked and released several pink hearts that surrounded Pawniard, trying to attract the other but the attack did nothing. That showed Georgia's Pawniard was female. Pawniard lowered her head and the blade sticking out of the top of Pawniard's head turned to iron. Jumping, she flew at the other female Pokémon, slamming into her head first. Evading it by jumping, Snivy deflected the dislodged rocks flying up at her from the attack. One of the repelled rocks impaled Pawniard's bladed head, forcing her to the ground under the weight.

She was stuck with it. Snivy hit the Sharp Blade Pokémon with a barrage of green vines. With some urging from her Trainer, Pawniard rolled over and heaved itself onto its feet with difficulty from the weight of the rock. Then the leaf at the end of Snivy's tail was surrounded by a wavy light green aura. Spinning, she slashed down only to strikes the rock on the other's head, shattering it and freeing the Pokémon.

"Pawniard has performed an excellent escape from its pinch!" Freddy O'Martian pumped his right fist in a circle.

"You're giving us quite a lot of trouble." Georgia said, "But this is as far as you'll get! The move that ensures certain defeat in one hit-Guillotine!" She ordered.

Pawniard raised both of her claws into the air, and then crossed them over her chest. Pawniard's clawed glowed white for a moment, and when the glow faded, they turned light blue, extending greatly. Pawniard then jumped into the air, arching in the air, and fell down at Snivy, who dodged. She was shocked at the damage the one-hit-KO attack did to the arena floor. When the dust cleared, Pawniard's yellow eyes were staring intently at Snivy.

Going for another attack, Snivy used her vines to try to catch it and succeeded. As she was flailed around the air like a rag doll, Pawniard regained her footing and spun to land on her feet, taking no damage. She whirled Snivy around, the Grass Snake Pokémon was much lighter, tossing her to the ground and freeing herself from the vines.

"Snivy, you can do this. You can get up," Ash pleaded with Snivy who got up as Pawniard jumped into the air and rushed down with extended light blue blades. However, Snivy managed to recover fast enough to use her leafy tail, which lit up a green color, to cancel the other attack. It sent Pawniard tumbling down. Much to Pawniard's and her Trainer's horror, the small blades at the end of her red arms pierced the ground, getting stuck in a handstand position, and unable to defend herself. Snivy sent multiple green leaves to smash into Pawniard, ripping her free of the ground and knocking her out.

"Pawniard is unable to battle. Snivy wins," the referee shouted, pointing his hand to the victor and ending the first match of the second round of the day. "Therefore, the winner is Ash!"

"I thought Pawniard would maintain the upper hand though, but that was an unexpected twist," the commentator commented to Don George.

"Yeah," he agreed, "a pinch might lead to a chance while a chance might lead to a pinch. Now Ash is the first to advance to the semi-finals." Four cards came up on the large screen, the first blank one turning around to show Ash's picture.

On the sidelines, Bianca exhaled shakily, "Geez, he sure kept us in suspense."

Before Stephan could comment, I appeared behind them all, "Either of them could have won~!" It somehow scared them out of their wits. Seriously? I was only a few feet away.

"How do you keep doing that!?" Iris shirked to me, Axew was breathing shakily as he was spooked as well.

One of Stephan's hand clenched his shirt over his heart. "I almost had a heart attack."

I shrug, turning to Cilan, asking, "What did you think of the battle Cilan?"

"NO!" Iris screamed but it fell on deaf ears.

Cilan launched himself into an enormous speech, "Really, the proud fighters created a sharp marriage between blade and blade. It was a hot, thrilling taste that made us viewer's souls shake. It was a culmination of beauty and..." He continued on.

I blinked, maybe I shouldn't have asked.

Georgia had called back her Pawniard, blaming the field for their loss. Iris had made a jab at her rival getting both of them into an argument. Electricity sparked between both their eyes.

I turned back to the field when Freddy O'Martian spoke up, "Well, the heated battles started right with the very first match, right, Don George?"

Don George agreed with him, "Right you are, that's what Don Battles is all about. And they continue on and on; on and on go the Don Battles. The second match of the second round: Luna against Dino!"

"Well it looks like it's my turn," I said. Everyone wished my good luck and I asked Cilan to watch Snivy for me, who had come out moments ago, as I was not using him just yet.

Snivy pouted, cheeks puffing out. **"Why can't you use me now?"**

"Trust me I know what I'm doing, I promise you that I'll use you in the next round, kay?" I reassured him, though Snivy had a sad look in his eyes when he muttered fine.

"Lucario, watch Snivy to make sure he does nothing bad."

 **"Yes, Luna."**

Snivy gaped. **"What?!"**

"You can do it Luna!" Ash cheered for me when I stepped on the field, watching Dino who smirked.

"Battle Start!" the referee shouted.

The battle had been a bit more tricky than the last. Dino's Tranquill was faster than the other one. It ended pretty much like the last battle. Espeon wasn't happy to have battled the same Pokémon twice in a row though. I had won in the end with Espeon using a combination of Flash to confuse it and Swift to finish it.

"It's settled! Luna wins the battle! She will be moving on to the semi-finals!"

Don George's face appeared on the screen, close enough to only see his blue eyes, large nose, and the upper part of his mustache. "All right, we happen to take a break now. Please talk for a while."

I called her back into her Poké Ball, thanking her. Walking back to where Lucario had a struggling Snivy tucked under one arm, I couldn't help but laugh.

 **"Let me go, damn it! I am not a child!"**

 **"Luna said to watch you. You were going to wander off so I am holding you to watch you."**

 **"I was just going over there!"** Snivy pointed to where the special Grass Type food Ash laid for his own Snivy.

No matter how amusing this was, I had to interfere before this got out of hand, "Lucario, let Snivy go." He did as I said.

Snivy hissed at him before going over to the female Snivy and asking if he could have some. She pinned him with a stare, giving a fleeting glace at me. After a moment, I gave her a nod. She turned back to my Snivy, telling him, **"We can share."**

Snivy smiled at her. **"Thank you."**

They ate the food together. Ash gave me a look, asking what just happened. I gave him a shrug in return. Pokémon were weird at times. As long as they were happy, they were just fine. I sat down on the bench to keep an on the smallest Pokémon of my bunch, Lucario sitting on my right.

"That Pokémon food was whipped up by Cilan especially for Grass-type Pokémon like you, Snivy," Ash explained to the both of them.

"I added extra vegetables to give Snivy a huge energy boost," Cilan explained to Ash.

Burgundy had come by, saying something to annoy both Snivys. Using their vines, they snapped them at her to which she squealed and ran away.

I leaned my head down on his lap, closing my eyes, not caring for the curious looks I gained from my actions.

 **"Espeon did well,"** Lucario said, one of his paws on my hair, moving it slowly, petting me. I hummed to him. **"She doesn't have to be cooped up in her Poké Ball all the time..."**

Everything was forgiven. That's what he was saying. I'd tell her later. Espeon would be happy to know.

"Okay."

Music began to play and we all looked up. I sat up, even when I didn't want to, when the commentator announced, "Let's resume the battles! Everyone, please return to your seats."

Cilan was warm to Luke as they were up next, asking, "Are you ready to battle, Luke?"

"I am," the boy said, carrying his camera over with him.

After with them both luck, Ash was asked if he could record their battle. "Huh?" He gasped, "M-Me?" He pointed to himself. He took the camera, an uneasy look on his face.

"All right, let's get it on!" Freddy O'Martian said, "The third match of the second round is the face-off between Cilan and Luke!"

Out on the field, Cilan actually had the guts, though politely, to ask, "Please go easy on me."

"My opponent is a Gym Leader, huh...?" He nodded to himself, tightening his fists. "Don't be nervous!"

"Relax, Luke," he told the other, "It's just like filming a movie. You imagine what the final product will be like before making it, right?" He pointed at the younger boy. "You see, I always imagine what kind of battle it'll be. What kind of moves should be pulled off so that the Pokémon can have an enjoyable battle? What should I finish it off with? What kind of reward will I give after the battle?"

Luke held a bewildered look, thinking of what Cilan was saying. "Imagine it, huh...?"

Cilan took out a Poké Ball. "Let's imagine the moment our Pokémon attain victory."

Luke looked at his own. Nodding to himself, he confidently asserted, "I can imagine it now!"

"Is that okay? Cilan's advice is like him praying for his persecutors." The commentator asked Don George.

"Yeah," Don George shrugged, "his habit as a Gym Leader happens to be showing. Now, begin!"

"Now, savor the fertile aroma of the Earth, Stunfisk!" Cilan sent out a fish-like creature with a broad, flattened, mud-brown body and a yellow tail that was held above its face. At the base of Stunfisk's tail was a yellow marking shaped like an upside-down exclamation mark.

"This is my cast! Larvesta!" Luke countered with a fuzzy, moth larva-like Pokémon. It had blue eyes in a shadowed face, and five orange, slightly whorled horns at the sides of its head. Larvesta's white mane of fuzz was encompassed its head and the upper half of its body; its lower body is brown.

I opened my Pokédex and pointing it at the two Pokémon, it said:

 _Larvesta, the Torch Pokémon. A Larvesta shoots fire from its five horns to repel its enemies. They live at the base of volcanoes._

 _Stunfisk, the Trap Pokémon. Stunfisk hides itself in the mud and then delivers an electric jolt when its prey touches it, smiling all the while._

As usual, Cilan opened up with a declaration that it was tasting time before the battle started. Stunfisk raised up on its tail fin and released a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at the opponent. When the stream of water hit Larvesta dead on, a thin wall of steam appeared in front of it. However, the Torch Pokémon came out unscathed and defiantly flared up.

Larvesta released a white stream of sticky string from its mouth. When the string hit Stunfisk, it encased the Trap Pokémon completely. Stunfisk raises its tail fin into the air and its body became surrounded in yellow electricity. It then fired a beam of yellow electricity from its tailfin at the opponent. Larvesta side stepped before it called out loudly, releasing red sound waves from its body. When the sound waves reach Stunfisk, it hurt its head. Larvesta released five small streams of fire from the horns around its head, then releasing a stream of red-yellow fire from its mouth. Cilan allowed it to hit Stunfisk, much to everyone's surprise. When the flames cleared, it showed that Stunfisk was free of the String Shot.

"What do you think?" Cilan asked before explaining his plan, "I let your Flamethrower burn the strings off Stunfisk. I only made that decision because I could imagine this result."

"I can't beat him with ordinary methods after all," Luka said, frowning.

"One single mistake can lead to a fatal result." Cilan waggled his finger at the boy. "In this tasting so far, I've savored your Pokémon thoroughly. Your Larvesta is a beautiful Pokémon which harmonizes the intensity of luscious flames and the delicacy only Bug Types possess. Its strength, trained up through filming movies, becomes fragrant..." He did another dramatic move, posing with his arm outstretched to Luke. "...its persistent flavor, which even opposes Water Type attacks boldly, intoxicates everyone who sees it."

Luke blushed. "Being praised so much makes me kinda happy."

"However!" Cilan snapped his fingers. "While I have no objections against its mobility, which allowed it to dodge Thundershock easily, the two-dimensional crawling movements on the field have a limit."

"There's nothing to be done about that since it hasn't evolved yet!" Luke demanded.

However, Cilan rebuked, "Non, non. An excellent Trainer is someone who trains their Pokémon while imagining any kind of situation. That's right, so you can offer a battle of tastes that live up to the desires of the challenger in Gym matches. Now, soar up high, Stunfisk!"

That was when Stunfisk then leapt into the air, showing that it has learned how to fly, much to Ash's and Luke's amazement.

Cilan raised both arms in the air at the flying Pokémon. "How's that? Always creating conditions the opponent doesn't expect is part of a Trainer's skill too! A Stunfisk that crawls over the ground can come to handle space as well, depending on the way it's trained!"

Stunfisk was still flying in the air when it released a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth at the opponent. Before it could hit, Larvesta countered by wrapping itself in a cocoon of its own String Shot. When the stream of water hit Larvesta's wrapped body, a thin wall of steam appeared in front of it. The Trap Pokémon landed on the ground before it jumped into the air and took a deep breath. It then released a ball of brown mud from its mouth that sent Larvesta flying. The charred strings was broken when Larvesta used its flames to shred itself out of the String Shot and kept itself airborne with its using two of its five orange, slightly whirled horns that spurted out fire, like a jet pack. Larvesta then fired a stream of red-yellow fire from its mouth and roasted Stunfisk, knocking it out.

"Stunfisk is unable to battle. Larvesta wins," the referee shouted, pointing his hand to the victor. "Therefore, the winner is Luke!"

Cilan had called back the scarred Stunfisk as Luke celebrated with Larvesta. Both of them walked up to each other and shook hands. Iris, Ash, Stephan and I applauded for good of the battle, though I could say it was different for Burgundy, who wore a very self-satisfied smirk for Cilan's loss.

"Ash, did you film my great victory?" Luke asked after he came over.

"Of course I di-" Ash's face morphed from grinning excitedly to panic. "Where's the camera?!" He turned to his partner. "Where's the camera, Pikachu?!"

The Mouse Pokémon pointed to us as Lucario held the recording machine up. "It's right here Ash. Pikachu was struggling to hold it up so I had Lucario help him out." I told them. Lucario walked over and handed it to Luke.

"Thank you!" Luke rubbed the camera softly, a dazed gleam entering his eyes, muttering about precious and keeping them safe.

Stephan pumped his arm in a circle excitedly. "All right, watching that nice battle warmed me up."

"It's our turn now." Iris smirked at him.

"Yeah!" The other returned one at her. "Let's do this!" He jumped over the barrier and ran to the battle field.

Iris tried to stop him. "Hey, we haven't been called yet! You're too fast..." She did the same, going after him.

"With that, the incredibly exciting third match is over and it..." Freddy O'Martian was about to call for the battle.

"Unbelievable!" Don George pointed out before the commentator could, "The Trainers happen to be out on the field already!"

"Ah..." They got to it immediately. "Well then, the fourth match of the second round: Iris against Stepcan!" They even mispronounced Stephan's name... again...

"Now, begin!"

Iris sent out a rodent-like Pokémon, primarily white in coloration and possessed black eyes, a tiny nose, and yellow cheek patches. Whilst Stephan countered with a Fighting Type Pokémon with a lean body that had blue, rocky skin. His head was oblong-like, with a sideways z-shaped black feature that formed its nose and part of its brow. It was on its knees, relaxed.

I scanned both into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. Emolga lives in trees and uses its cape-like membrane to glide through the air._

 _Sawk, the Karate Pokémon. Sawk ties its belt to get pumped up and give its punches an extra bit of power. Disturbing its training angers a Sawk._

Sawk raised up and moved into a prepared stance. Emolga winked at Sawk, causing multiple pink hearts to fly at it. Sawk countered by kicking and punching all the hearts and shattering them all in half, forming a pile of sparkly, pink, broken hearts. Emolga grew annoyed, huffing and puffing her cheeks out. Stephan explained that Sawk, as an all-male Pokémon, underwent intensive training to be prepared for gender-specific moves like Attract. Sawk's body was surrounded in a crimson aura and it flexed its body, causing its muscles to thicken for a few moments. A light green aura outlined Emolga's body, putting its hands together in front of it. It then shot a green-yellow orb of energy that Sawk smashed through Hidden Power, charging forward, and then jumping high into the air.

It came down, extending the right leg, hitting the ground when Emolga dodged, but Sawk swung around and connected from the side with its second foot. Getting up, it threw another green-yellow orb of energy that was able to connect and hit hard but Sawk recovered quite quickly. Sawk punched the Sky Squirrel Pokémon repeatedly with one of its fists. After the attack, it her let out a deep breath but then its arms started to shake. Yellow static electricity appeared around the body, paralyzing Sawk. The Karate Pokémon could still attack, kicking Emolga twice. Emolga crashed to the ground again.

Iris had come up with a plan; the look on her face said it all. It sent a barrage of sparkly, pink hearts that Sawk counter with punching and kicking all the hearts, blocking itself from the attacks. Suddenly, Sawk's muscles locked up. It was fully paralyzed. Iris had waited for this moment. Emolga raised its arm into the air and a yellow orb of yellow electricity formed above it. It then hit Sawk in a single hit with it, causing a flash of bright light, and winning the round for Iris.

"Sawk is unable to battle. Emolga wins," the referee shouted, pointing his hand to the victor. "Therefore, the winner is Iris!"

"Iris was awesome!"

Cilan tugged at his bow tie. "This victory tastes charming but intense."

"Aw, she won." Georgia placed her gloved hands behind her head. "Both Ash and Iris have the devil's luck."

"Really," Burgundy muttered in agreement, "She only won through luck."

"Return Sawk." The red, transparent beam from the Poké Ball recalled the Pokémon back in. "That was close. Let's do our best another time." He walked up to Iris. "Iris, congratulations on making it to the semifinals. Do your best for me too."

"Thank you, Steph _an._ "

He bowed his head in misery at everyone getting his name wrong.

Freddy O'Martian declared, "Now, the four participants who have advanced to the semi-finals of the white-hot Don Battles have been determined! And these are the face-odd cards!"

The four cards on the screen with Ash's, mine, Iris's, and Luke's pictures on them spun around before they appeared in the order of when they were going to battle and in pairs of whom they'd battle—me against Ash and Luke against Iris.

"The ones who win these fights will receive the honor of proceeding to the finals."

"Now that we've made it this far, we _have_ to win!" Ash proclaimed to his partner who sat on his left shoulder. "Right, Pikachu?"

 **"You got that right,"** Pikachu agreed.

I glanced at the boy from the corner of my eye. So I was to battle Ash, huh?

 **"You must be prepared not to underestimate him, Luna,"** Lucario piped up. Humming, I nodded him.

"I've... become kinda nervous," Luke muttered out, clenching his camera as a life line.

Cilan had a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't be tense. As the one who fought you in the second round, I pray that you'll fight well," he cheered.

"Huh?" Iris frowned in confusion. "What about me?" She pointed to herself.

"I shall pray the next time, you won't be saved by the devil's luck," Georgia leaned over her shoulder.

"Aw..." Burgundy sighed deeply. "I don't care who wins anymore." She looked despondent until Zorua jumped on her head while running away from Bianca.

"Wait, Zorua!" Bianca ran after the Pokémon.

"Geez! Everyone should just lose," she exploded.

The commentator opened up the second to the final round. "The first match of the semi-finals will start! Luna against Ash!" We were on the field. "Well then, begin!"

"Palpitoad, I choose you!" Ash enlarged the Poké Ball, his Pokémon jumping up and down in excitement for a battle.

"Help me out, Snivy!" I called to the Grass Type. "Let's do this."

The two Pokémon stared each other down as the first semi-final's battle began. Snivy sent out his vines to catch Palpitoad but missed each time. He kept moving his vines around, dancing around the dodging Pokémon until they finally wrapped around the Vibration Pokémon and slammed it to the ground. Palpitoad got up, no damage shown, and released a powerful blast of water from its mouth at Snivy. The leaf at the end of Snivy's tail became surrounded by a wavy light green aura when he jumped. Just as the water inched to the Grass Type, Snivy slashed down, leaving behind a light green trail of energy, to cut the steam of water. Snivy opened his mouth and formed a light green energy ball in front of his mouth. He then fired the energy ball from his mouth, landing a hard hit. The Pokémon was sent back, flying through the air, landing head first into the ground.

Getting up, it shook itself to center itself, smiling as it wiggled back and forth. Palpitoad then released several sound waves from its mouth. Snivy covered his ear, wishing for the pain to stop. When the other was distracted, Palpitoad stuck out its long tongue, which started to glow yellow. Palpitoad then swung its tongue from one side to another and the glow on its tongue disappears as multiple balls of brown mud formed on the side of its tongue and was fire at the opponent. Snivy had opened one eye to see them coming, rolling to the side as the hit where he once was. One of the mud balls hit him in the eyes, blinding him. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the gunk, using his leafy limbs to whip the rest away. He looked up to see more multiple balls of brown mud shot at him. Where the yellow collar and Snivy's green skin met, a pair of green vines came out. Snivy used them to either send the mud balls back or whack them to the ground. A few hit Palpitoad to which he responded by releasing several sound waves from its mouth once more. This time Snivy was prepared for it when it came, and he tackled the opponent.

They tumbled a bit around before Snivy got over Palpitoad but was shot back with a blast of water from the lower Pokémon's mouth. Snivy arched in the air, flipping over and landing on his feet. He skid back a few feet, dust kicking up in the air. All of a sudden, Snivy was engulfed in a white light, changing shape and size, growing bigger. When the light faded, there stood another Pokémon.

He was a green, slim Pokémon with a cream underside and narrow red eyes. It had a yellow V-shaped structure that started at the chest and extended behind the shoulders. It had short limbs and a small crest protruding from the back of its head. There was three palmate leaves grow along its back and tail. I scanned Snivy's new, evolved form into the Pokédex. It said:

 _Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snivy. Servine whips its opponents with vines, and dodges their attacks by hiding in the shadows of thick foliage._

Well, it looked like I wouldn't be able to hold Snivy... Servine in my arms anymore. How disappointed he was going to be...

Seeing an opportunity to finish this, one of Servine's leafy arms glowed a light blue and he swiftly dashed at his opponent. He then sliced Palpitoad, a light blue, almost white, trail of energy was left behind where he slashed. The light blue vanished as Palpitoad fell forward, knocked out.

"Palpitoad is unable to battle. Servine wins," the referee shouted, pointing his hand to me. "Therefore, the winner is Luna!"

"Servine, you were wonderful! Who my big strong, Pokemon? You are! Yes, you are!" I told him, his chest puffing out as he preened under the compliment and the applauds from the crowd. "You even evolved!" To be honest, I thought he wasn't ever going to evolve with how he acted. Maybe it was a good thing...

 **"I know. I really am the best!"** He remarked arrogantly with his leafy limbs on his hips, his eyes closed, and nose pointed in the air.

Or maybe it wasn't... I couldn't help but laugh as we walked over to where the other Trainers were.

"Wo..." Stephan was amazed at the battle.

"I know," Cilan agreed, "The balanced harmony of strategic attacks has led Luna to her victory. It always leaves a wondering taste that makes me want to see more."

"It was an amazing battle that applied pressure for Luna to win, even going as far as her Snivy to evolve into Servine." Don George nodded. "Very admirable!"

"Now, the second match of the semi-finals: Luke against Iris!" Freddy O'Martian had immediately started the battle. Luke had asked Bianca to film but when she was only filming his Zorua I took over so he wouldn't be disappointed. That blue and brown Aura of his was pretty to watch when he was most happy after all.

"Are you both ready?" The referee asked, both said yes, before he said, "Well then, begin!"

"This is my cast!" Golett was sent out for Luke's Pokémon.

Iris turned to her partner in her hair. "Let's go, Axew!" It jumped from her hair, using her shoulder to propel itself onto the field, ready for battle. "Axew, it's time for your battle debut in a tournament. Let's do our best together!"

Axew raised its claws in the air and one of them flashed white. It then scratched Golett with both claws, leaving behind a white trail of energy but it did no damage. Normal Type moves were ineffective to Ghost Type Pokémon, hence Golett being half Ghost Type. Golett rushed up to Axes, pulling its right fist back before it struck it with a powerful punch, landing a direct hit. Axew created a light blue orb of energy inside of its stomach. When it had fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy in the shape of a dragon, Golett had made multiply copies of itself around Axew and caused Dragon Rage to miss. The original did an attack and two copies did it at the same time. All three of Golett's arms and legs glowed light blue and they pulled their heads and limbs into its body. They then started spinning around in the air, then floating down and rolling at a high speed at the Tusk Pokémon.

Even when trying to watch the three, two of them spun in opposite directions, making Axew confused. The three attacks hit the Tusk Pokémon at once but Axew was still standing, making Iris smile. Just as Axew fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy in the shape of a dragon, Golett (while the two copies vanished) had its hands together to form a black and purple orb of energy with black static around it in between them. Golett threw it towards Axew as the two attacks collided and a giant explosion was created.

Golett pulled its heads and limbs into its body, forming a ball, and started to spin and chase after Axew. It ran for it until Axew stumbled over, breathing deeply, exhausted from running. As Golett closed in on Axew, its eyes snapped opened, glowing red. Golett was thrown up into the air as Axew stood with a bright red aura around it, raising it arms and growling. When Golett reached the ground, standing and looking just as confused as the others, Axew angrily attacked it continuously with punches and powerful kicks. Sending it back, Golett tried to stand once more only to be punched and kicked increasingly in power. One of Axew's kicks sent Golett smashing against the arena's border wall and fainting.

"Golett is unable to battle. Axew wins," the referee shouted, pointing his hand to me. "Therefore, the winner is Iris!"

Iris ran over to Axew, the aura vanishing, but Axew's eyes continued to glow red, showing that it is confused as Iris picked it up. She smiled when it went to sleep. She held it close to her. Luke went over to Golett, calling it back to its Poké Ball.

"And with that, the face-off card for the finals has been determined." Freddy O'Martian said through his microphone as Iris picture was shifted to the side on the screen and mine came up beside her, showing we were to battle next.

"Looks like it's my and Iris's time to battle," I said, standing next to Ash. He jumped, spooked, as did Stephan.

"Where did you come from?!" They said in unison.

Cilan and I sweat-dropped. "I've been standing here the whole time..." Both of them must have been so sucked up in the battle to remember I was there.

Stephan was still as pumped as ever. "Do your best, Luna!"

Might as well as humor the Human. "I will, Stephan."

His eyes widen, tears prickling at the sides. A huge grin appeared as he clasped his hands, a spot light on him, as he looked off into the distance. "Someone finally said my name right! It's a miracle!"

Shaking my head, I turned to Cilan and Ash. "You'll come and watch me fight, right?"

"This taste is a little complicated for me since it's two of my traveling companions who are fighting for the championship, but I'll be rooting for the both of you equally." Ah, always the honest man.

Ash was excited at the prospect of two of his friends fighting. "I hear you Cilan, that's what I'll probably do as well," Ash agreed.

"Okay, that's fine with me," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

Don George walked to the middle of the battle field, announcing out loud, "The final match will be held here again. The two fighting participants shall take a rest and prepare for tomorrow's battle. That happens to be all."

* * *

 **Place:** **Nimbasa Town** **Pokémon Center, Somewhere in Nimbasa Town, Southeast of Nimbasa City, Central Unova** **Region**

Luke had been so happy that, though not all, his battle was filmed, even if the beginning of it was just footage Bianca shot of Zorua. Iris and Ash were in the dining hall while I helped Cilan cook some dinner.

"You really didn't need to help out, Luna. This is for both all of you to eat for your victories!" Cilan huffed, carrying a tray in both hands.

I had one in mine as did Lucario, who had said no to carrying two of them. I waved the Connoisseur off. "I wanted to help out, Cilan. Plus when two people work, the work goes by a lot faster." Turning slightly, I peeked up at the green-haired boy. "Do you not like cooking with me?"

A faint blush brushed on his cheeks. "No, no. I do. I just wanted to make something for all of you..." He let it go. It was already done. "C'mon, let's go and eat."

"All right, dinner is served," Cilan said, setting down the two covered plates on the table. I and my Pokémon copied him. Both Humans said their thanks before Cilan explained his reasoning for doing this to them, "To celebrate Axew's first victory and to wish both you, Iris and Luna, a good fight tomorrow, I wanted to have a modest dinner party, so I used the kitchen and made these. Luna helped out as well."

"I've got to hand it to you, Cilan."

"Cilan, Luna, thank you!"

"You're quite welcome." Cilan smiled at them, setting down some Pokémon food for Pikachu and Axew. "Pikachu and Axew, I've made something for you too." He then handed one to a surprised Lucario. "Don't think I've forgotten you as well, Lucario!" He took the food, nodding in thanks. "Now then, don't hesitate and start eating!"

During the meal, Burgundy had challenged Cilan to a Connoisseur Showdown to evaluate his prowess as a connoisseur. He had rejected it at first but after seeing Luke filming then agreed in a sudden turn with Stephan agreeing to be their referee.

This was nice, ya know. To be surrounded by all these Humans. It was different from being surrounded by Pokémon. Heh... Yeah, so very different.

* * *

 **Place: Battle Club, Somewhere in Nimbasa Town, Southeast of Nimbasa City, Central Unova** **Region**

The next day had come with a bright and sunny day for both the final battle between Iris and I and the Connoisseur Showdown between Burgundy and Cilan.

Freddy O'Martian opened up the final battle of the final round. "Finally, today's the last day of the Don Battle tournament! The two who have made it through the fierce matches will now fight for the championship? Luna from Icirrus City against Iris from the Dragon Village!"

"Are you both ready?" The referee asked, both of said yes before he said, "Well then, begin!"

"Let's go Excadrill!" Iris threw the Poké Ball and out came Excadrill, a dark-colored, bipedal mole-like Pokémon with a tapered, pink-tipped snout and white face. It had large, gray-colored, jagged features on its head and forelimbs. The hard look in Excadrill's eyes showed it was not to be messed with.

I scanned it into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokémon, and the evolved form of Drilbur. Excadrill can dig maze-like underground tunnels for over 100 meters and is powerful enough to cut through thick iron plates using its steel claws._

I switched it out for a Poké Ball, throwing it. "Show 'em your beauty, Milotic!" Milotic had appeared, gracefully flipping her head and rising her body to full height. It was time to figure out who was to win this final battle.

Both of Excadrill's claws flashed white and then turn into iron. Lowering its head, it hurled itself at Milotic as she formed a white ball in front of her mouth. She released multiple white beams with light blue outlines at Excadrill's claws, freezing them. She was surrounded in an orange aura that made her body shine, tackling the Excadrill to the ground, breaking the ice. Excadrill pushed Milotic of it with surprising strength. It jumped into the air and placed its arms above its head, forming its body into a drill. Rotating its body, it drilled underground. Milotic looked around, floating in the air, taking the hit when the digging Pokémon came underneath her and stabbed her with the tip of its drill. She was then repeatedly slashed with glowing claw and slammed into the ground. When another slash was about to cut her, she was outlined in light green and released a pulse off her body that pushed Excadrill back.

Milotic spun her tailfins like a fan and a tornado comes out, sending Excadrill in the air. Taking the chance, she appeared above, wrapping herself around Excadrill tightly and twisting around. She then released Excadrill and slammed him to the field below. While still in the air, Milotic formed a white ball that blasted multiple white beams with light blue outline. Excadrill placed its claws together in front of it and formed a light blue orb of energy in between them. Pulling a claw back while holding the ball of energy, it tossed it at the oncoming icy beam. Both attacks collided, exploding. Milotic was back on the ground. Both of them stared at each other for a moment. Then Milotic's body glowed gold and all the damage on its body disappeared before she sent a barrage of ice beams. Excadrill placed its arms up to its head and formed its body into a drill. Jumping a few feet into the air, it rotated its body while charging at the opponent, stabbing her with its drill-like body. The force of the attack sent her back, rolling against the ground.

The dust accumulated on her body, growing angry to how much there was, and so released a powerful blast of water from her mouth, overpowering it that sent Excadrill backwards and smash against the wall. When the dust from the force of the smash cleared, Excadrill was leaning against the wall, knocked out.

"Excadrill is unable to battle. Milotic wins," the referee shouted, pointing his hand to me. "Therefore, the winner is Luna!"

I was silent for a moment before the relational came true. My eyes widen, a wide smile beaming, as I ran to Milotic, jumping and hugging her. The feeling burst from the heart. It was different from a normal battle or a Gym battle. "We did it! You did it, Milotic!"

 **"What else did you expect from a beautiful Pokémon such as me?"** Milotic hmphed, her tail flicking with a silent snap. **"So dirty... I require a thorough cleaning later, understand?"**

"Yes! Yes!" I wasn't bothered by it at all. After this win, she deserved. All of them deserved it!

"Heated fights have unfolded at the Don Battles." Freddy O'Martian began, "And the one who rose to the very top is Luna!" The screen pushed away Iris picture, leaving mine up there as the letters WINNER appeared in gold under it. Fireworks played behind the picture.

Everyone clapped. This feeling was really a good feeling I hoped to feel it again.

After a small heartfelt display with Iris and her Excadrill, the crowd cheered for them. "Iris, who came in second place, is getting thunderous applause as well."

Don George slammed fists against the desk. "It was an excellent battle worthy of being the final. It was heartrending! An emotional ride! Both happen to be admirable." Don George had tears coming out of his eyes like waterfalls.

Iris and I walked up to each other. "Luna, it was a good battle. I didn't think I'd have this much fun when battling you!"

"It was really fun," I agreed with her.

"It was an amazing battle, Luna! Thanks for battling with me and I hope we could do it again!" Iris held out her hand; I took it. A sign of respect for each other.

Suddenly Don George's tanned hands caught our wrists, separating our clasped hands and lifting them both up high. "Please give them praise for their good fight with another great round of applause!" Iris grinned at me while I returned a small smile back at her then at the crowd, waving at them as they cheered for both of us even louder.

A bit later, I was ushered to the center of the battle field and gifted a display case of Wings. Servine, Espeon, and Milotic stood right behind me as Lucario was a few feet off on the side, arms crossed and a proud look directed at me. There was a camera crew before me and Don George was on my right while Freddy O'Martian was on the right, a microphone in hand.

"The winner Luna receives a full complete set of the Seven Feather Top-class Driftveil Wing Set containing the Health, Strength, Genius, Clever, Swift, Resist, and Pretty Wings! Congratulations, Luna! May we have a word or two for your stunning victory?!" I lowered the Wing set when an interviewer pointed his microphone at me.

"Everyone, if you're watching, I just want you to know that I am doing fine and am having fun. I am still continuing my journey but I hope to see you all soon!" I said to the camera. Though I did wonder how they would see it. Eh... Sawsbuck would find some way to know about this and the rest of my journey so there wasn't much to do there.

"Luna has won the championship with excellence," Freddy O'Martian complimented, "Everyone, please give a thunderous applause once more!"

The crowd did just that.

* * *

 **Place: In Front of the Battle Club, Somewhere in Nimbasa Town, Southeast of Nimbasa City, Central Unova** **Region**

At the end of the day, everyone bid farewell to their friend and rivals as they went their separate ways. Luke had enough film for a documentary which Bianca was going to help out. In reality, she just wanted to spend more time with Zorua. Poor girl.

Now it was just me, Ash, Cilan, and Iris left.

"What are you doing to do now?" Ash asked. "Will you travel with us or are you going to go on your own?"

Cilan held a pleading look. He really wanted me to come with but...

"I'm going to go on my own." I walked up ahead a few feet. "I'll meet you all at Nimbasa City though!" I waved to them as I ran, Lucario behind me. I could hear Iris's good byes, Cilan asking for me to come back, and Ash's good luck.

Yes, this has been an amazing time. I couldn't help but wonder what would come next!

* * *

 **Author's Note: Such a loooooooong chapter... (It's 25 pages on Microsoft word~.) I worked on it little by little all week (except Wednesday for some reason) and now have completed it! So tired now though... But I will not give up! I wanted it to finish it last night but I fell asleep at the key board at 3:00 A.M. in the morning. I may not have the other chapters this long except when it's like the Unova League or something... I'm gonna go get some sleep now. Nighty, night.**

 **Random Question: What type of relationship you think of N and Luna having together? What about the other characters like Cilan, Trip, Luke, Burgundy, Camron (the one with the Rilou), etc.?**

 **Next Chapter: Luna had won the Pokémon Club Battle Tournament and now on her own once more. Now, passing through the mountains, Luna with be faced with an icy situation.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other: Followers: 74, Favs: 60, Reviews: 172, Views: 10,764**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **ClawofBeta- Dang, I think this review is one of the longest to this date! Cool! I am glad that my Cilan can help your Cilan in your story. It's always good to be helping. Critiques: That was one reason why I had Luna leave the group. I didn't want to write all of Ash's battles with the same Gym Leader. I might be able to have Luna watch one of Ash's battles and then her thoughts on it when she either battles a day before or after him. I shall take your ideas and put them in for later use. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xAmethystFox- Luna will travel with the others soon (most likely after her fourth gym battle), I swear, or else I'll eat my hat. It was fun to write Trip angry at Luna. Why did you quit Luna x N? I thought you loved them... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **ultima-owner- I know~! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Well, on behalf of everyone here and myself, I would like to welcome you to the world of Fanfiction! With Cilan and Luna, they're the ones who have a more brother/sister relationship. He cares for her quite a bit; though she doesn't actually see it. I'll take your other ideas (they're pretty good ones too) into consideration and we'll see from there. To answer your question on continuing it after this one is done... Well, I've got somethings in mind but they can change in a heartbeat. So, we'll see then. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- "Jolly good show." I haven't heard that phase in such a long time and I grew up with old school. Wanna know what would be funny? Chapter 25 being 25 pages... Get it? He he. But to say the truth, it's not the longest chapter ever I've written. There are four actually that're over 23k in my Soul Eater story, Half, in a row. So... Yeah... Anyway, Servine and Lucario are going to be so much fun to write. He he he. I know what you mean with Absol and will think on it. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Jose-** **Sí, Servine evolucionará de nuevo pronto. Tengo que cepillada en los capítulos posteriores. Estoy feliz de tener su pleno apoyo y si alguna vez escribir historias y publicarlas, aunque para un sitio como este, o un pequeño pedazo corto, estaré detrás de ti todo el camino, así! Gracias por el review. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Luna will join Ash and the others after her next Gym Match so there's that. Did you like the picture? I honestly had a hard time deciding to do this when I had thought of it (that was like chapter 10 or something). But now, I am glad that I did it and will continue to do it until the story ends. When the next Pokémon poll comes up, I'll be sure to add an Ice Type or two just for you. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **bella- That's a new record for this story! Your hands may either be asleep or are just cramping. Did you trying massaging them? That's helped me in the past. Especially after typing for a long period of time. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 **A Frosty Dream**

* * *

 **Place: Dirt Path, Near a Mountain Range Area, Near Nimbasa City, Central Unova Region**

TThe day after the Pokémon Club Battle Tournament, the set of seven Wings had vanished, a white feather tipped with red and black had replaced it. A sign. It was nice that my family was watching over me.

Now, the sun was setting from another day of walking on the path way to Nimbasa City. I had just left the Pokémon Center, where I had gotten some food and a checkup for my Pokémon after having a battle with some not-so-nice wild Pokémon. Servine and Lucario were able to chase them off just enough as we all got away. I didn't want any fighting.

It was going to be nice sleeping under the stars, having my friends out to sleep around with. But...

 **"What did you _just_ say?!"**

Brown and red eyes glared at each other as sparks flew in the air between them. You could actually see flames surround the two.

 **"I guess your hearing is failing you, old man!"**

 **"Oh I see, well I guess I'm not a shrimp like someone here..."**

 **"At least, I don't look like a girl!"**

 **"Why you little..."**

And the two babies continued on. I pinched the bridge of my nose, groaning out when I heard the bickering nonstop. Why did this happen almost every time Lucario and Servine were both out?

"Why me?" I asked myself, eyes rolling upward, shoulders slumped. I stopped, turning around to glare down at them, eyes cold as ice. "If both of you don't stop, I'm going to do something that I will not regret." This made them stop abruptly, both of them staring at me. My nostrils flared. "Understood?"

I turned back around before they could answer. We walked on before we ended up in a clearing, my blanket laid out; all my Pokémon out. After some introductions where done with Milotic and the rest, I pulled in for the evening, my family laid around me. After many arguments on where each of them would sleep, it was decided. Lucario was on my left side, Servine on my right, while Zweilous was near my feet on left, one head laid itself over the other as Espeon was curled up near Servine. Milotic's long body curled around us on the outside, which I used as a pillow.

I fell asleep moments after I closed my eyes.

* * *

 ** _Place: Unknown_**

 _We had to fight. It was just as it was. The war that had started it all. We had been One before we became Three. The Yin, the Yang, and the Wuji. The Fire, the Yang, and the Ice. All the same in a way but never were since the beginning. The Third had vanished right after it had appeared, devastation written all over their face when they knew we could never be put back together. We all had wished it didn't have to be like that._

 _The Yang and the Yin had chosen a side between Ideals and Truth; to each a brother we sided with. The older was mine while the younger was my brother's. Even when everything was over, no outcome was decided. It still hurt. Nothing was decided._

 _Nothing..._

 _We still fought. Nothing was solved. Everything was destroyed. We vanished when everything was a barren waste land._

 _We never even said good bye-_

 _Wait... This wasn't my memory. Why were they there? Why was I watching this?_

 ** _Because this is what has happened._**

 _Were you the one who showed me this?_

 ** _Yes..._**

 _Why? What was it supposed to mean? Why did you show me them?_

 ** _The memories of the shall lead you to the many questions you have. Those memories... are the key._**

 _But why?_

 ** _I cannot answer that question. That is something for you to figure out._**

 _Are you just going to talk in riddles?_

 ** _..._**

 _..._

 ** _You're waking up..._**

 _Wait!_

 ** _I will see you again..._**

 _Hold on! Answer me!_

 ** _Good bye Luna..._**

* * *

 **Place: Rocky Path, Mountain Range Area, Near Nimbasa City, Central Unova** **Region**

A few days passed on and I had to cross a mountain to get to Nimbasa City. Once passed it, I would have finally made it to the city.

 **"This path surely is uneven,"** Lucario commented, stepping over the large cracks on the path way that was broken up. Splintered trees were scattered everywhere.

"The storm yesterday sure was rough... Almost everything is destroyed." I couldn't help but say as I looked around. I jumped from one rock to another, going after Lucario.

 **"Ah,"** he began before his narrowed eyes looked to the ground. **"Luna, look."** He jumped down, kneeling next to an injured and barely conscious Cubchoo, a white and light blue Pokémon with a darker blue muzzle that had a considerable amount of light blue nasal mucus drooping from it. It had rounded forepaws and a small round tail.

Jumping down next to him, Lucario had the small Pokémon in his arms. "It must have gotten caught up in the storm." I took the little one from his arms. "Go and find some berries so it can gain some energy."

 **"Right."** He nodded, turning and running into the forest of damaged trees to find some berries.

I moved my body around, careful of the precious cargo in my arms, so I could sit down, leaning my back up against a broken-off rock.

 **"Ah..."** Cubchoo groaned weakly as black, round eyes opened slowly. **"Wh... What?"** Half-opened eyes looked around before they landed on me. **"Who..."**

"It's alright, young one. You are safe. There's is nothing to worry about," I told it, giving it a soft smile.

 **"Safe..."** It grumbled out, the snot from its nose becoming more watery.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

 **"I... became separated from my... family... Must find them..."**

It must have happened from when the storm happened. The poor thing.

"Okay, okay. Go to sleep. I won't let anything happen to you." I ran a hand through its blue fur. I glanced up when I heard branches cracking, thinking it was Lucario, but it turned out to be three Beartic all around me.

Shit!

And boy, were they angry. It only grew worse when I stood up and tried to scoot away. Suddenly all three of them opened their mouths and the inside of them started to glow light blue and light, bluesparkles gathered inside. I jumped up when an icy wind with snow hit the area, freezing where I once was.

Landing on the top of the rock I had been leaning against, I shouted angrily at the three Pokémon, "What the hell?!"

Just when they were about to send out another attack, I jumped, landing on the head of the middle one, kicking off it and propelling myself into the air. I landed quite a ways away from them and ran with Cubchoo in my arms. I needed to get to Lucario. The Beartic went after me.

"Lucario!" I shouted, my voice echoing through the trees. I wouldn't be able to keep up this speed for long. A pulsating bright red energy tornado appeared rotating around that came between me and the Beartic, stunning them. Stopping, I turned to see the tornado stop spinning and a Pokémon appeared, poised to attack.

It was a yellow, bipedal, mustelid-like Pokémon, with round ears, red eyes, and a pink nose with a whisker on each side. I scanned it with my Pokédex. It said:

 _Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokémon. Mienfoo's sharp claws strike quickly and precisely. It also overwhelms opponents with its skillful combination attacks._

A man in a green suit with a brown belt appeared. He had an army cut brown hair. Grey eyes looked at me as he said, "Come on, let's run while we still have the chance!"

 **"Luna!"**

* * *

 **Place: Cottage, Base of the Mountain Range Area, Near Nimbasa City, Central Unova** **Region**

The man's name was Cliff, the chief ranger and a part of the mountain patrol in the area. Lucario had come back just as we had run off. After introducing ourselves to each other, the Aura Pokémon had given Cubchoo the Oran Berry along with some milk. It was back up to health in no time.

"I'm glad you're feeling well again," I told the small one, smiling at it.

"I wonder why it was at the base of the mountain," Cliff wondered. "This one must belong to a different sleuth than the Beartic earlier."

"What do you mean?"

Cliff walked over to a map of the area. "On this mountain, there are two Beartic sleuths, you see," he explained, pointing to where the darkest brown was. "One lives near the mountain top..." The finger moved over to a much lighter brown. "...while the other lives close to the base."

"So the ones on the base were the ones to attack me."

"But it's strange," he muttered to himself, "I haven't heard any reports that the sleuths don't get along."

"I wonder why those Beartic were so angry then?" I thought aloud. "There must be a reason to all of this." I looked up at the Human. "We need to return Cubchoo as soon as possible."

 **"Yes!"** Cubchoo danced happily around on the floor of the cabin, the snot swinging around. **"Yes! I'll be back with my family! Yay!"**

* * *

 **Place: Somewhere in the Mountain Range Area, Near Nimbasa City, Central Unova** **Region**

We overlooked a part of the forest on a cliff traveling to the mountain's summit. "The territory of the Beartic at the base extends to this area for the most part." Cliff pointed to the right then to the far left. "It's a slight detour, but if we pass this forest, we should be able to reach the Beartic at the mountain top without running to them."

Soon, a path was taken led by Cliff and his Mienfoo. I held the Cubchoo in my arms. It was so cute, I just could eat it up! Yes, I could! Yes, I could. With all its furry furriness and the adorable nose with those black, round eyes. Who wouldn't find this adorable one cute? (Well there was Iris and her fear of Ice Types...) He he he.

"You'll see your friends soon, Cubchoo," I told him, smiling down at the hope-filled look it gave me.

 **"Really?"** Black eyes sparkled.

"Really," I promised. I wanted to squeal so much at the cuteness it was unknowingly exposing to me. We stopped when Cliff held out his hand, motioning me to stay silent when he showed two Beartic close to the path leading to the summit searching for something

 **"So many..."** Lucario mused over. **"But why are they over here?"**

 **"Those are not my family,"** Cubchoo uttered sadly, ears drooping.

"So it's the base sleuth? Then why are they so close to the path?" There were many unsaid questions Cliff held under his tongue.

 **"Behind us!"** Lucario warned. A Beartic stood high behind us and before it was known, we were surrounded by three Beartic, the same ones from before.

I took out a Poké Ball. "Espeon, Flash! Lucario, use Copycat on Espeon when uses she Flash," I commanded and then told the Human and his partner, "Cover your eyes!"

The red gem on Espeon's forehead shined brightly, giving off a blinding, bright light. Lucario saw this and became surrounded in a waving light gray aura of light. Placing his paws together, the same light that Espeon gave off shined in between his paws.

"Let's get out of here!" I grabbed Cliff's hand under the light and made a break for it. The Pokémon followed as we left behind three blinded Beartic.

We only ran into another group of three Beartic and soon became surrounded on both sides of the path from the three before. Crap! When they charged up for an attack, ice blue coming from the mouths, we ran blindly into the forest, Cliff and I separating from each other on the way. I stumbled down a sloping, rocky hill and ended up losing Lucario and Espeon when they fell another way. Closing my arms around Cubchoo, making sure it wouldn't get hurt, I squeezed my eyes shut as I tumbled to the foot of the mountain. A groan escaped when I felt my side hit the rugged surface. My body rolled a few more feet until it was finally over.

My grip around the Pokémon inside loosened, and the Cubchoo raised up to sit on my stomach. **"Luna!"** It whined, nearly crying when I cracked open an eye. **"Don't die, Luna, please! I don't want to be alone! You promised me you'd help me get to my family! Luna!"**

I sweat-dropped at the dramatic pleas. It was only a small tumble... Well, now calming a crying Pokémon was at the top of my to do list. "Cubchoo," I said, a hand raising up to stroke the fur on the back of its head, "there's no need for tears. I am fine. See?" Sitting up, the small Pokémon slid down my chest and onto my lap.

 **"You're alive!"** It cried, white front paws tried to hug me as it teared up against my chest.

"Yes, yes, I'm alive." Seriously? I was fine. Maybe a bit battered and a few bruises here and there but I was completely, otherwise, fine. But I still stroked the little one's fur until it calmed down. I gave it another smile. "Better?"

 **"Un!"** It nodded. **"Sorry for getting your shirt wet..."** It had a bashful look, glancing away to the left. I waved it off, saying it was no big deal. Really, just something to wear was nothing on me.

I looked at the top of the cliff. It was too high to jump and no one was there. I was parted from Lucario and Espeon. I had to look for them. Calling out would be a bad idea; it could give away our location to wild Pokémon. It was better to stay out of the way than be attacked. Especially with the little one with me.

Its stomach then rumbled. **"I'm hungry,"** it stated, rubbing its belly. I wished I had a camera to take the cute picture the Chill Pokémon just gave.

Standing slowly, I made sure nothing was broken or cracked. I would be sore later on though. "Let's go find some food then. I can't leave you hungry now, can I?" I asked, grinning down at the Chill Pokémon.

 **"Un!"**

After searching my bag and finding nothing, (making a note that I would need to stock up when I hit the next Pokémon Center) I picked the little one up and we were in search of food.

* * *

 **Place: Clearing, Somewhere at the Base of the Mountain Range Area, Near Nimbasa City, Central Unova** **Region**

There was little to no luck in finding any food until we came upon a pile of berries and fruit on a tree stump. The storm really did a number on the forest. Barely any food had survived.

 **"Food!"** Cubchoo giggled, clapping its paws. It tried to wiggly out of grip to try to get the different type of fruit and berries. **"Food! There's food, Luna!"**

"I can see that, Cubchoo," I noted, looking around. Why were they just sitting on a tree stump out in the middle there? When Cubchoo had gone to get one, I pulled it back. "That food can be someone else's, Cubchoo. If we take it, then whoever owns them can get mad and attack us. Do you want that?"

It deflated, head bowing as the snot from its nose swung side to side. **"No..."**

"Then we can go find some other food. I am sure there's bound to be something somewhere. Okay?" It agreed with me, looking at the mixed berries and fruit longingly. "C'mon let's go."

But just as we were about to leave, a group of Beartic with a few Cubchoo riding on their backs appeared behind me. We each froze when we saw the other. I paled when they glared and growled at me.

 **"What is a Human invading our territory doing here?!"** One growled, presumably the leader of them all.

Turning around slowly to face the leader, I looked up at it. "We were passing through, that all." A few members looked though the berries. "If you're thinking that we took some, we didn't. I know not to steal from another's stash."

I could still remember burns I got when I tried to take food from Lady Ninetales one time. I had to stay in bed, recovering from burns, for a week. Never take food from a Pokémon, especially one who could cook you in a crisp in seconds.

The leader didn't see reason. **"How can I be for sure that you didn't take the food we collected? The food my sleuth needs to survive!"**

Really?

"I know! From the damage the storm had done there isn't much food that isn't destroyed. You can't just accuse me of something that I didn't do nor even thought of doing. I-" I had begun to say when another voice resounded in the area.

 **"Leave the Human and my young one alone,"** it boomed. We all looked up on a lowered cliff just near us where the other Beartic group.

 **"Papa! Everyone!"** Cubchoo cried tears of joy upon seeing its family. **"You came for me!"**

The one dubbed 'Papa' nodded, the members agreeing with it. **"Of course, young one. We've been so worried about you. We had searched everywhere for you."**

 **"Luna, there you are. Are you all right?"** Lucario asked as he came up next to the mountain top group.

"I am fine, Lucario."

 **"I told you she'd be okay. There was nothing to go all mother hen over,"** Espeon sighed, walking gracefully next to the male Pokémon.

 **"I didn't go all mother hen,"** he growled out, eyes narrowing when she giggled. He sniffed, arms crossed. **"I was simply worried that I couldn't find Luna at all."**

The mountain base group growled and roared at the other, daring them to attack.

"Wait, you're wrong," Cliff proclaimed, "These Beartic from the summit don't want to steal your food. They only came to get Cubchoo back!" The group leader agreed, asking them if they could get their young and leave.

But they did not listen.

Three of them opened their mouths. They then released a wind with snow inside of it from their mouths at the summit group. Mienfoo was quick to jump into action as it jumped and put its hands together in front of it with its palms touching. It became outlined in red when it puts its arms forward. It was floating as a pulsating bright red energy shield appeared in front of Mienfoo's hands and went around itself and the others, protecting them from the attacks.

The leaders from both side attacked at the same time.

Both Beartic's body were outlined in a light blue aura as they pulled their heads back and opened each of their mouths. When they did, a spinning orb of bright blue energy formed before each of them fired a powerful light blue beam of energy with light blue snowflake-shaped sparkles. Both beams collided, knocking everyone off balance, even the boulders. Three of them started to roll down the side of a larger cliff.

"Espeon! Lucario! I need you!" I told them as they both raised up and jumped in front of me. "Espeon, use Swift! Lucario, use Focus Palm!"

 **"Right,"** they said in unison.

At the left boulder, Espeon opened her mouth and yellow stars shot out of it, breaking it apart. For the one on the right, Lucario ran up the side cliff, appearing behind the rolling boulder, and placed both palms on it. He then fired a huge light green blast from its paw to make the boulder crumble apart.

 **"Ah!"** Cubchoo shouted as the middle and final one fell. I was about to move away when a Beartic pushed me down and crouched over me. Closing my eyes shut, I head multiple roars and blasts then the sound of freezing. Cracking open one eye, then another, I looked over the shoulder to see the boulder covered in ice, frozen against the cliff.

The base leader rasped out, **"Thank you."**

 **"You're not _that_ bad..."** The summit leader admitted. **"And thanks, for protecting the young one."** Both of them grinned at each other, finally coming to some kind of understanding.

 **"Ah..."**

The base leader looked down at me as I sat up, using its body as a back rest. I let out a breath of relief. That was too close.

 **"Luna!"** Lucario ran over to me, kneeling in front of my body. He fretted over my body, asking if I had any injuries. Yup, always the mother hen.

"As you can see, I am perfectly fine, Lucario, Espeon."

 **"Good."** Espeon nodded, eyes closing as she sat in front of me and gave me a smile. **"Thank you for saving my Trainer's life."** She bowed her head slightly to both Beartic. Lucario copied her, saying his thanks as well.

Both sides had come to an understanding finally and the issue was finally resolved with Cubchoo back with its family, the summit group. With the forest destroyed though, the other group would have to move on. Thankfully, Cliff knew a forest where they dwelled, making them pleased. We said our good byes with wishes of wanting to see each other once more and resumed our way towards Nimbasa City.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I just wanted to thank everyone who've read, reviewed, followed, and faved this story. It wouldn't be without all your support that this story keeps on going. But now... I finally finished it! It was supposed to be up last night but things happened and I lost interest to write that night so I finished it up today real quickly (when I remembered) and posted it. This was a pretty cute chapter to. I laughed at Luna whenever she gushed when I reread the chapter.**

 **Random Question: Luna needs a new outfit. What do you want her to wear? (** **Suggestions are wanted as I have yet to make the final choice.)**

 **Next Chapter: There are strange things happening in Nimbasa City's Underground Subway. Pokémon are being stolen and Team Rocket is up to no good once again. Ash and Iris want their partners back. Cilan is acting crazy. Luna is just plain annoyed.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other: Followers: 75, Favs: 61, Reviews: 182, Views: 11,748**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Betas: June Dune and Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **AWPlays- Oh, yes this chapter is action packed or well I think it is. Life gets the best of us somethings. I know how that feels really well, this weekend for example. (More is explained in the Author's Note below)... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **GuestLoveNxLuna- Hehehe. I hope this can sate your cravings~! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **bella- That many in the same place... Damn... I've only had to get three in the same place but that was years ago. So, I hope that it won't hurt you anymore by the time you actually read this (which is usually the weekend when I post the chapter... I think.) and it'll be all better. Anyway, I saw the dress that you had suggested and it looks nice. I'll add it to the others. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xAmethystFox- I prefer the strategic Pokémon as well but it's okay to have the occasional cute one is good to have. Eh, to each there own I say. I will take your suggestions in to mind and we'll see from there. They are pretty cute and yes Mary Jane is their name. How many drawings have you drawn? Also, have you ever posted them before? I would like to see them. To your question: I would travel alone with the occasional traveling partner. A lone wolf is all me. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **jose- Es un momento maravilloso para divertirse. Lucario puede hacer que eso suceda si puede poner su mente en ello, simplemente no le preocupe hasta el punto de él para descomponer y actuando como una gallina. Je. Me gusta el color azul. Voy a tomar su sugerencia y decidirá en una fecha posterior. Así que estar en la mirada hacia fuera para su nuevo equipo pronto. Gracias por el review. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **Angel of Victory- I will take your suggestions in to mind and we'll see from there. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- You are very welcome. It was the least I could do for a wonderful reader like you. Anyway, I have taken in your suggestions into account and will decide on which one with the others. Though I am sorry to say that Luna won't be getting a haircut. There's a reason why she has her hair long and in that particular style. Now, I'll be having the Pokémon Poll soon so don't worry about it. There will be a notification when it'll happen just like last time. I promise that Zweilous will show up again real soon as well. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **ultima-owner- Lucario may be that but he would disagree in a heartbeat. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **Stolen**

* * *

 **Place: Nimbasa City Subway System, Somewhere in Nimbasa City, South of the Desert Resort, Central Unova** **Region**

Having arrived to Nimbasa City, the heart of leisure and entertainment in this Region, just moments ago, I looked around the metropolis in amazement. It was a sight to behold of all buildings the Humans had created together to make a masterpiece of Human evolution. Nimbasa City was well known for its grand-scale landmarks such as the Musical Theater, Gear Station, Big Stadium and Small Court, Battle Institute, and the Rondez-View Ferris Wheel and the amusement park.

It would be soon I would have my Gym Battle with the Gym Leader, Elesa, and, hopefully, meet with Ash, Cilan, and Iris, and talk of how our adventures. But first, a trip to the Pokémon Center was in play to have all my friends in top condition.

I and Lucario were going to take the Underground Subway System as it was the fastest way to get around in Nimbasa City. After some help with some locals, I was able to get onto the subway car, even getting a look at an old subway car on display on the way, before we got on.

It was my first time.

I had followed the Humans to where they bundled into the subway car and sat down on one of the open seats, near the middle, Lucario taking the left one next to me. Looking around, there were Humans of all ages on it. When the doors closed, the transportation machine began to move. Awe filled me. It was amazing!

Before I knew it, my hands and the tip of my nose were squished against the glass, my breath fogging up the window. I watched as we passed by other subway cars filled with more Humans before walls of stone were all I saw.

"Lucario! Lucario! Are you seeing this?" I was pulling at one of his arms. "Woah!"

 **"Yes, Luna, I do,"** he huffed out, **"Now come down from there. People are looking."**

Turning back around, I could feel eyes on me, and sat back down, correctly, on the seat. My shoulders hunched. "Sorry," I mumbled, blushing brightly. A paw patted my head. It said it all. The blush burned brighter. "Shut up..."

We sat in silence then, enjoying the noise the Humans made mingling together, making a symphony of sound.

That was until we heard a conversation of familiar voices up front.

"-a system where the amazing main computer of the phenomenal central administration room confirms the location of the trains while automatically handling the wonders acceleration, deceleration, and stopping at the train stations. Ah, the wondrous of technology can bring the spiciness to the locations this automatic machine! Ah yes! It is!" Cilan was having a moment, explaining to Ash what the A.T.O. was in his own way.

"There's Cilan and Ash and Iris sitting over there." I waved a hand to where they were. Iris looked embarrassed as she looked away from her two male traveling companions.

 **"Ah."**

"Let's go and say hello!" I got up, Lucario following, and made my way over there.

All of a sudden, the subway car came to an abrupt stop, jerking us forward. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact to happen until I collided with something soft and warm. Arms wrapped around me and I knew that something soft and warm was Human. Upon opening my eyes, I gazed into green ones.

"Err... Hi, Cilan," I croaked out awkwardly, "It's nice to... bump... into you."

"It's nice to see you. too, Luna." He smiled down at me. "You all right?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for breaking my fall." I thanked him as both of us straightened up. He nodded before his stare turned serious, patting my shoulder when he made his way around me and looked out a window a few feet away.

I went to see if Lucario was okay but he simply looked out a window, dull red eyes narrowed. Something didn't sit right. Suddenly a light appeared; they were from the headlights of another that zoomed by us. It seemed we weren't the only ones who saw it. The Humans began to softly whisper.

"That one again?"

"It's the rumored ghost train."

"I heard that if you see the ghost train that you'll get seven years of bad luck!"

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Why is it here?!"

I and my Pokémon shared a look. This couldn't be good.

"Cilan," Iris called out, gesturing to the Pokémon Connoisseur to the front window. "There's something over here." I glanced from behind Cilan to see two twin lights coming towards us at a slow pace.

"That's..." Cilan gave a grin. "...Ingo and Emmet!"

A pair of twins with gray hair and eyes came aboard. Though they wore the same outfit, the two differed in color. It consisted of a hat with the train symbol, a white shirt with a blue tie under a long sleeve jacket with red stripes in a pattern at the end. One was white while the other was black, the same color as their pants. Both of them had white gloves and black shoes.

They were the Subway Masters who managed the underground railway. They were there to help get the subway car started again.

Then a voice on the intercom said, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are terribly sorry for the delay. We will now be resuming normal subway service."

* * *

 **Place: Nimbasa City Pokémon Center, Somewhere in Nimbasa City, South of the Desert Resort, Central Unova** **Region**

TThe ghost train was a popular topic all over town. All were wondering why it was there and who was it doing. Not even the Subway Masters, who were very nice gentlemen, knew what was going on. If they had asked me, it just stank of Team Rocket. (It didn't help that Meowth was there with the Humans. Not. One. Bit.)

Now we were at the Pokémon Center, a very large one at that. Though Ash and Iris didn't seem to notice my presence. Maybe they needed a bit of a recap from before. A mischievous grin appearedon my face and vanished just as quick. While Ash and Iris were staring in awe at the building, I crept up behind Iris and blew softly into her left ear.

"Eeeeeekkkkkk!" She screeched, jumping twenty feet into the air. Wow, a new record by the Dragon-Master-in-training herself. Wonderful!

"Luna!" Ash bounded around me, giving me a hug, happy to see me. "It's great to run into you! I thought we wouldn't be able to!" He blabbed on. I couldn't help but be amused.

"Luna," Cilan muttered, not impressed, though his eyes spoke of something else entirely. He shook his head and walked over to Iris. Patting the poor shaken girl on the shoulder, he was able to calm her down. After directing a glare at me, Iris pouted, cheeks puffing out and the whole shebang.

"Lu-Luna..." The Scratch Cat uttered under his breath, eyes widening at the sight of me.

"Meowth," I stated coldly to him, pinning the Pokémon with a hard gaze. Even under my bangs, it spelled out that I would be watching his every move so he better be careful.

"This place seems even bigger than from outside," Ash remarked in front of the desk where Nurse Joy and two Audino were stand behind.

"Of course, many trainers come to visit here," she explained, smiling warm and welcoming at us, "The restaurant and the Poké Ball Vault are really big too."

Cilan stepped in to save the day with his vast knowledge of everything in Unova. "Since this is the mecca of battles, there are high-leveled Pokémon gathered in this vault."

"That's not all," Meowth gushed, entering a daze, "Not only does this vault have the treatment machine of normal Pokémon Centers, but also a special service for Pokémon to heal their hearts and bodies. I'm looking forward to it."

Not buying it.

"Wow, you sure know a lot," Ash said, arms on his hips.

The said Pokémon waved his arms around wildly. "Of course! It's famous in the Unova Region. That's why it'd be better if you deposited all your Pokémon on hand." The Humans all agreed without a second thought. "You don't get this chance very often, so how about if you come, too, Pikachu, Axew?" Even the Pokémon were naive enough to agree to it.

See, this had suspicion written all over it if Meowth suggested it.

So, on a cart were four trays, each tray holding each of their Poké Balls, along with Pikachu, Axew, and Meowth. On the fourth tray were mine. I went along with them as to not have them be wary of the suspicion I held. The Humans waved to me as they went over to a computer as Ash wanted to make a call. I stayed where I was.

"Ms. Luna, how would Lucario be up to going with the others?" Nurse Joy asked, clapping her hands and leaning her head to the left.

Lucario went behind me, grabbing onto my sleeve. Red eyes looked anywhere else then the pink haired healer woman. He always knew what to do at the right time.

Scratching my cheek, I 'confessed', "Actually Nurse Joy, do you think I can come along, Lucario can get... nervous when I'm not around for a certain period of time. It's just better safe than sorry."

Nurse Joy thought for a minute, then nodded. "There's no need to say sorry. We understand." She called over another Audino, "Can you please take Ms. Luna and her Lucario to where Pikachu and its friends are?"

 **"Okay,"** the Audino said, grabbing my sleeve gently and pulling me along. Lucario followed close behind. I turned to look over my shoulder, thanking and saying good-bye to Nurse Joy.

"Have fun," she said as I went through a pair of doors.

Audino then lead me down a hallway. I then spotted Meowth, Axew, and Pikachu in front of a locked security door. One of the Audino had just scanned itself to make the locked door slide open.

* * *

 **Place: Unknown, Somewhere leaving Nimbasa City, South of the Desert Resort, Central Unova** **Region**

The back of my head hurt. There was going to be a headache sooner than later for sure. It felt like I was moving but grounded at the same time. I tried to move but something was severely limiting that. It didn't matter. I just wanted to go back asleep.

 **"Luna! Luna!"** Someone whined, rattling something metal. They didn't want me to. **"Luna, wake up, please!"**

 **"Luna!"**

Another joined in with the rattling and whining. They were both annoyingly persistent. So to stop, I opened my eyes. Everything was blurry but I could make out two grey and green and yellow and brown blobs. Blinking again and with clearing vision, I saw Axew and Pikachu in small round cages. Both of them were looking at me worriedly. I tried to move around but found out rope was tied about my ankles and wrists. That was a bummer.

The back of my head hurt like hell though. I could remember going into the massage room with Lucario before something hit the back of my head and now I was here.

"Are you two all right?" I asked them, struggling to see how tight the bonds of the rope were.

 **"It's tight in here,"** Axew said, confirming he was alright.

 **"I knew we should have never trusted Meowth to begin with!"** Pikachu growled angrily. He tried to use his electricity, but it did nothing at all. So, I was right. Again. This seriously needed to stop. Both with me being captured and being right about these types of things. I then saw registered boxed filled to the brim with Poké Balls. Most likely the very ones from the Poké Ball Vault.

 _(Lucario wasn't there... Where is he? What about the others? I can't find them... Where are my Pokémon? WHERE?!)_

"What do you remember, Pikachu?" I glanced at the Mouse and Tusk Pokémon.

 **"All I can remember was being woken up in this cage just as we were thrown down a vent that sucked us up along with other Poké Balls,"** Pikachu stated, frowning. Axew nodded and agreed with what Pikachu had said.

They struggled more to get out before sighing in defeat as nothing they did could get them out. Even trying to break the door down with Pikachu's Iron Tail failed. The recoil had sent Pikachu flying back. Jumping up, the caged Mouse Pokémon landed quite hard into the pit of my stomach, sending both of us back. But the little one was safe and that was good. It didn't help that my back had hit against one of the boxes, knocking a Poké Ball down.

 **"Luna! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"** Pikachu gasped out, a yellow hand reached between the bars and touched my leg from where he was. Axew had rolled over to my other side.

 _(Lucario... LUCARIO! Why... I WANT THEM BACK!)_

 **"Luna?"** Axew wondered, looking up at me with a defeated look. I didn't want it to have those eyes. That would change.

I gave them a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Though my back hurt more; it didn't help with the headache either. "We need a plan to get out of here. That's what we need."

 _(Team Rocket will pay for taking what's mine! They'll all pay!)_

Axew then began to tear up before it started to cry hysterically. **"We're never getting out! We're going to be trapped here forever! I want Iris! IRIS!"**

Pikachu grew more worried when he heard Axew bawl. He turned to me. **"Luna, do you think Ash and the others are coming to help us?"**

I scooted over to Axew, Pikachu rolling after me. "Hey," I said to it, "There's no need for tears. They are going to come. They all will." Lucario wasn't there though. He could be anywhere. Or... He could have been sent to his Poké Ball. That idea did have merit and while he was in there, he might be in one of the crates. "Ash, Iris, and Cilan won't let Team Rocket get away with us."

 **"How can you be sure?"** Axew had slowly become quiet, sniffling, but its eyes still held tears.

"So sure that I'd eat my hat!"

Axew's mouth wiggled before a giggle escaped from it. **"But you don't have a hat!"**

Pikachu smirked. **"Then she can just eat Ash's."** The air around us lightened up. Our laughs joined together. With Axew calmed down, we could finally come up with a plan.

 _(Everyone... Just wait for me! I'll find you and make sure they will pay!)_

Step one! "Axew, can you use Scratch to get these ropes untied?" The Tusk Pokémon nodded, rolling up to my legs and raised one claw, which flashed white. As it slashed down, a trail of white energy was left behind, cutting the ropes on my ankles and then my wrists. They fell in shreds to the ground. There were rope burns around them. I rubbed the areas to get the blood pumping and get rid of that numb feeling. "Finally... Some feeling in them," I mumbled to myself.

Placing a hand on the wall, I used it to help lift me up. My legs wobbled slightly otherwise I was good. The movement of the subway car made me jerk forward to one of the crates and knocked down a Poké Ball. Pikachu looked at it.

Pikachu grinned. **"That's Iris's Excadrill!"**

Picking it up, I looked at it, before pressing it. Out came the Subterrene Pokémon, opening its eyes, confused that turned to indignant.

 **"What happened?"** It snapped out.

 **"Team Rocket,"** was all Pikachu needed to say for the other to get into action. Both of Excadrill's claws flashed white then turned into iron. It then repeatedly slashed down, freeing Axew and Pikachu from their cages.

Axew hugged the bigger Pokémon. **"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Excadrill!"** It cried out.

Patting Axew on the back, it blushed profoundly. **"Y-Yeah..."** It looked at Pikachu. **"Better?"**

 **"Much! Thanks!"** Pikachu ran to the door, trying another Iron Tail, but it only left a small dent. Axew tried afterwards with Dragon Rage but the attack also failed.

Then it looked at me. **"Why?"**

I gave a shrug. "I honestly have no idea!" Really... Why did they take me? Was I at the wrong place at the wrong time?

 **"Ah..."**

 _(They'd pay... He he he...)_

I dived into the Poké Ball piles, finding Zweilous's Poké Ball instantly. She should be able to help!

"Zweilous, I need your help!" I called out, pushing the white button in the middle of the Poké Ball. Zweilous popped out instantly.

 **"Luna,"** both heads said in unison. They looked around. **_"What happened?"_** The right began as the left finished, **"Where is Lucario?"**

"Team Rocket is what happened and I think Lucario is in his Poké Ball. I can feel him nearby, in here, but can't get a definite reading on which crate."

 **"What do you want us to do?"**

I pointed to the lock, slightly dented door. "We need that door down so we can all get out here."

 ** _"Wonderful... Just what we need..."_**

 **"We'll do our best!"**

Zweilous lowered both of its head and charged, slamming them into the door, denting it just a little bit more. It stumbled around a little. **"Whoopees..."** Both shook their heads, their senses straightening up.

I looked down at Pikachu. "The others might be able to help!"

 **"Yeah!"** He jumped onto one of the bins on the right, glancing around before he found a Poké Ball. **"It's Snivy~!"** He pressed the center button as Ash's Grass Snake Pokémon.

 **"Pikachu? What happened?"** she asked, tilting her head as her eyes wandered around. Pikachu explained what happened quickly and that the door needed to fall. **"I'll try..."** She had used her vines to tug, push, whack, and any other way but it all failed. She sighed. **"I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything."**

I patted her head. "It'll be alright. We will get out of here." She smiled, though sadly, at me. We were able to find Pansage but it wasn't able to help. After throwing around suggestions to each other, mentioning Oshawott, Scraggy, and Tepig, but none would work. All their attacks would do nothing.

 **"Nothing's working!"** Pikachu gripped at his fur (hair?), groaning as he tried to come up with another plan.

The other Pokémon... The door wouldn't fall but it did take a beating. Something that could melt metal... Melt... Metal could be melted by flames. But the heat in such a closed area might be dangerous. What else? Maybe acid...or something corrosive... Corrosive! Dwebble! Cilan's Dwebble!

"I got it!" I snapped my fingers. "We can use Dwebble and its corrosive spray. The corrosive spray can dissolve or mend rocks. Using it on the door should destroy it!

Snivy quickly found Dwebble's Poké Ball, conveniently on the top of one of the piles, and used one of her vines to push the button to let it out. Pikachu explained quickly what happened and that we needed its help.

 **"Roger that!"** It saluted us before spraying its grey corrosive spray, carving a hole out of the door. " **Yeah!"**

Everyone cheered, I walked up to the hole while Pikachu looked at the other door to the other cart. **"You think they are in there?"**

"Without a doubt." The door slid open and we came face-to-face with Meowth. I hissed, " _You_!"

"What?! You?!" Meowth then glanced at the Electric Type Pokémon. "Pikachu!" He sounded quite shocked to see us and the others behind us.

Pikachu crouched, charging up electricity coming from his red cheeks. **"Why Meowth?! Why did you do this? You betrayed us!"**

A twisted smirk appeared on the other's face. "Realizing the truth now won't help you. Our journey will be over soon."

Suddenly sunlight appeared and the train headed out to the surface. Gah... Why did it have to come so quickly! I squinted as it hit my eyes.

Meowth snickered, grinning evilly, "It's already too late. Don't think about jumping, we're traveling too fast. You'll get no help from your precious twerps either and without them, you're hopeless and on the one way ticket to boss land..."

"Shut up." My voice was as cold as ice. I leered down the enemy Pokémon. "You will pay for what you did."

Angered at it's peak, Pikachu released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body but it was blocked when Meowth shut the door.

"Pikachu, calm down," I said to him, placing my hand on him. "I know how we can get away."

 **"Then how!?"** Pikachu's voice rose up, glaring at me.

My ears perked up when the sound of blades sipping at high speeds. A helicopter with theunforgettable R had caught up to us. This was not good!

"You see the coupling holding the two cars together. If we break it, we can separate from the control cart!" I explained, pointing at the silver coupling. Pikachu saw it, looking back up at me then nodded. That was when Ash's Roggenrola and Tepig joined the group as I directed them to destroy the coupling holding the two cars together. With a combination attack of Flash Cannon, Ember, Dragon Rage and Bullet Seed working cooperatively with all four Pokémon, the force fromthe attack destroyed the coupling.

It was too late for Meowth when he opened the door, Pikachu made another Thunderbolt to create an explosion that knocked Meowth back and separated the cars. We were able to back up and slow down. But Team Rocket had other plans, trying to slow down and catch up to us. I stepped out from the whole and jumped onto the top of the car. The wind was strong and blew my hair, my bangs revealing my pupil-less eyes.

I moved my arms in front of my face to block the wind before seeing the track split off. We needed to change it quick, after Team Rocket's car had zoomed past it. I focused on it and closed my eyes, using my Aura. Focusing more, I heard the rattling noise and the track's orientation changed.

I opened my eyes to the cheers of the Pokémon below. But now they were after us. Everyone jumped on the top of the car to my side. The chopper revealed to have hooks that tried to latch onto our car. Well, we couldn't have that happening, now could we?

I looked up as the person inside the chopper tried to position it above the loose car to hitch it to the helicopter. I stood up on my feet. "We have to get away! Pikachu, Pansage, Zweilous, try to destroy those hooks!" I commanded, pointing at them. Four heads nodded and they attempted to attack the chopper's hooks, but the attacks failed to damage it.

"You guys!" Ash's yell... Looking to the left, I saw them on the track on the other side. "Are you all right? We've come to save you!"

"Give us our Pokémon back," Iris yelled.

"I'm coming, Pikachu," Ash shouted, we heard him.

Pikachu turned around and shouted back to him loud enough for him to hear, **"ASH!"**

"Damn it," I gritted my teeth. "Come on, think of something!" I snapped my head when three thuds happened on the car's metal roof. Ash and the others were right there, being lifted by a Chandelure easily.

"Luna!" Cilan muttered, wrapping me in a hug from behind after he was reunited with Pansage and Dwebble. Pikachu and Ash hugged as he said he was sorry that he was late; Iris did the same with her partner. "You all right?" he asked. I nodded. We turned to look back at Team Rocket chasing after us. "Now we only need to do something about this pinch."

"We'll overcome this pinch together then!" Ash declared, commanding his Pokémon, "Roggenrola, Flash Cannon! Tepig, Ember!"

Roggenrola's body became outlined in a white energy before it then fired a white and pale blue beam from its ear. Tepig's orb glowed orange and then it released a spiraling stream of red-orange embers from its nose. Both attacks propelled the car faster, moving ahead of the helicopter. But it was all for naught as the chopper picked up speed.

My hand balled into a fist. There had to be something more I could help with. I ran to the other side of the track, looking ahead. There it was. "Cilan!" I gained the boy's attention when he came up beside me. I pointed outward. "There's another track switch up ahead! Change the orientation and then keep Team Rocket busy!"

His eyebrows knotted together. "You have a plan?"

Maybe...

"I might. Just keep them distracted for five minutes and then get out of the way when I can!"

"Luna..." He was so worried. Cute.

I gave him a smile, placing a hand on his cheek. "Trust me." I turned around quickly, slipping back through the door and into the car. I dashed though the crates as quickly as I could until I found him! There he was! I held the Poké Ball to my chest! He wasn't going to be too happy though... But we were pressed for time, I would hear him complain about it later.

 _(He was there! I had him then! My Lucario...)_

Pressing the button of the enlarged Poké Ball, it opened and out he came. "Lucario." I pressed him up against me, hugging him close. Arms wrapped around me. No words were said. Though I wanted this to last forever, it couldn't. I took a step back and looked into his eyes. He nodded to me, already knowing what was to be done. We stepped through the car and got to the roof just after the car's track orientation changed, slipping from their grasp.

"Everyone, once more!" Ash commanded as Roggenrola and Tepig used their attacks again to accelerate once more.

"Guys, I need you to distract the chopper! Try to destroy those hooks!" I told them. They nodded as the chopper attempted to catch up with us. We focused on the car chasing after us. It had to be destroyed or else it would catch up with us in no time. It wouldn't be easy with a simple attack. It needed more power. "Lucario, Aura Sphere."

 _(Pay! Make them pay!)_

 **"Right."** He faced the car and placed his hands together and created a blue ball of energy between them. He became surrounded by a turquoise Aura, making his sensors floating. I stood right behind him, both hands, palm first, on his back, as my hair floated around me, and the same colored Aura surrounded me. The blue ball of energy grew at an alarming rate.

"Shoot it, Lucario! Shoot it now!"

The enlarged Aura Sphere was released, hitting straight at the locomotive, destroying it. Team Rocket had gotten away with the helicopter just before the locomotive blew up. They swore revenge. Both I and Lucario fell to our knees, the lack of energy hitting us hard.

Everything was good... Everything was good.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I can't talk Connoisseur…. TT^TT Though it's cute to write Luna in embarrassing, romantic-y situations like the one between her and Cilan when the train stopped. She seems darker in this chapter then others too... Eh, whatever. Anyway, I am sorry that I couldn't get this out last weekend, my dearies, as it was Prom on (the theme was Arabian Nights) Saturday and I had no free time to do much of anything else. It had ended at 11:00 p.m. and then I got home around midnight as it was quite far from home. Sunday was a relaxing day (the thought of writing wasn't even there) as I slept most of the day away and was pretty sorry from the dance. So, throughout the week I have been planning and writing the chapter out to post today, Saturday, for all of you. Oh and, if you were wondering the words in the parentheses and is italicized are Luna's inner thoughts, ones she can't hear.**

 **On another note, I am still taking suggestions for Luna's new outfit, which she'll be getting next chapter. I am so excited to draw her in the new outfit! He he. I've decided on a few things, like the color base of it and some accessorizes, but it's not set in stone right now. So say what you want to say now or be left out!**

 **Random Question: You have won a million dollars. What will you do with it?**

 **Next Chapter: Luna is in a fashion show. Elesa had found someone really interesting. Lucario wants to know why and how Luna's outfit vanishes without either of them noticing.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: Luna** **  
** **Rating: T** **  
** **Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.** **  
** **Warnings this Chapter: N/A** **  
** **Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna**

 **Other:** **Followers: 79, Favs: 65, Reviews: 193, Views: 12,972**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **MelodyGirl239 - I saw it and I fixed it. Thank you for pointing that flaw out! I am glad you like this one better then the other, that's why I am redoing it all. I was unhappy with the other one. It shoes to go how one can grow. Eh, I'm with you with liking certain plot lines. So, yeah, I guess, it could be a bit bias in certain aspects.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- It is interesting to see how the emotions differ from one person to another. I like to see how they are something one moment only to be different the next. They all vary from event to event. It nice to see how different people can feel different or the same about one thing. Hence the inner thoughts that she's either ignorant of, ignoring, or has suppressed them in the last chapter that Luna couldn't hear at all. Now, with all that money it good to put it away. I don't want to buy anything expensive unless it's gamer related but even then that's a far stretch. (More closer then you think though.) But I'd at least be sure to have my house paid off so my mum won't have to worry about it. Maybe take her on a trip that she deserves for putting up with me and my brother all these years. Then invest a tiny bit to see if I can bring in some profit so it can help for college and such. The rest... Well, I am unsure for that for me.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xAmethystFox- I've read the first few books of the Warrior Cats series but lost interest. There wasn't anything wrong with it, I just didn't feel up to reading them anymore. To tell you the truth, I'd get a new computer as well as mine is acting up. And games. Lots of games. I'm a nerd... Anyway, I'd choose dogs. Got three of them. Had a few cats when I moved down here but they've all sadly passed away.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **bella- I really had fun at my prom and even made new friends that I've kept in contact since that day. My homecoming in Sophomore year was Mardi Gras. I didn't go to any dance in my freshmen year so mom made me go to this one or no computer. She was actually serious! I couldn't get my poor computer back until after the dance was over. It was so sad! Any who, I thought of your suggestion and I really like it. It's cute but not something that I am looking for Trainer Outfit wise for Luna. But I will use it! You'll just have to read the chapter to see how~! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Jose- Siempre estoy feliz por mis lectores que les gusta mi trabajo. Me hace todo cálida y difusa. He he. Este capítulo es la siguiente batalla gimnasio así que, por supuesto, va a ser interesante. Estoy seguro de que va a elevar su cabello hasta. Estoy contento de ver dinero sería poner a buen uso. Me tratar de pagar todos los pagos de mi casa a mi madre para que no tenga que preocuparse por eso y cualquier factura que no podía pagar y luego poner un poco de distancia para más adelante, al igual que para la universidad o ayudar a un amigo con algo. A continuación, dar a algunos a organizaciones benéficas locales con la esperanza de que, aunque sea pequeña, marcar la diferencia. Agradecerle por el review. Espero que le gusten la capítulo.**

 **Darkawesome21- While I am flattered that you asked to be my beta and that has never happened before, I've already found one for this story. I am sorry but I hope that won't discourage you in anyway to continuing on reading this you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- It's fine, man, it's fine. I hadn't even thought of using Servine in the last chapter as Ash's Snivy was already part of the episode. I had thought of the plot and what it'd do with Milotic. That didn't work out. Espeon... Didn't even think of it. Eh. It happens. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- You flatter me, you really do. But I can do better. There's a lot of authors that are surpass me in everyday. There's a lot for me to learn. But thank you for thinking that. I agree with the money. I'm a nerd through and through! Though I'd set a certain amount aside and invest a bit of it to increse my money. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **lynchmichael396- Huh... I didn't even think of a kimono. Cool! I'll place i with the other suggestions. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Arabella skydanc- Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **The Battle for the Bolt Badge**

* * *

 **Place: In Front of the** **Nimbasa City** **Pokémon Center, Somewhere in Nimbasa City, South of the Desert Resort, Central Unova** **Region**

We had checked out the Anville Town rail yard after the incident while the stolen Poké Balls had been returned to the Pokémon Center. Ash and I were warned by Ingo and Emmet that the Gym Leader, Elesa, was very tough. We were to watch out for her electric attacks or else it might be lights out. After getting my precious Pokémon back, I made sure they were secure and with me at all times. Just like Lucario wouldn't leave my side. Even when I was asleep. The rope burns around my wrists and ankles had vanished overnight.

"Now, we'll go this way and you'll be going that way, right?" Cilan questioned, gesturing to the right.

I nodded, standing opposite from trio, Lucario standing right beside me. The Pokémon was still pissed at Team Rocket for putting him in his Poké Ball. The promise for revenge would happen. He would make sure of it. "I want to look around the city a little but before doing my Gym Battle. You better win Ash!"

"Right back at you, Luna," he said, grinning. He would do it. He always did. His partner agreed with him. I wondered if he would use Pikachu against Elesa.

Iris raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "We'll see you later, right?"

"I guess." I shrugged and so after a few more 'good-byes' and 'see you laters' we went different ways.

"So, where do you think we should look first?" I skipped with a bonce in my step.

 **"Well... Let's try that way,"** Lucario suggested, pointing to the right when we stopped near the amusement part. **"If not then we can go that."** He pointed to the left.

"Alright!" I pumped my first up in the air. "Mission: In Search of the Gym is a go! Let's go this!"

 **"Ohhh..."** Lucario muttered, slouchy mimicking me.

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed his wrist. "Let's go!" I pulled him after me.

* * *

 **Place: Nimbasa City Gym, Somewhere in Nimbasa City, South of the Desert Resort, Central Unova** **Region**

"We're here but the doors won't open," I pointed out, huffing as I crossed my arms over my chest. When I had approached the doors of the Gym, the doors did not open. It wasn't that hard to find this place. Just ask some of the locals and they pointed in the right direction. Then, before we knew it, we were there.

 **"Luna, there's something written here,"** Lucario jerked his head to a piece of sheet placed on the wall next to the unyielding doors.

 _'I am sorry to say there will be no battles this morning. I'm absent because of a two day two part fashion show. Reservations can come in at time and will battle but no other battles will be happening today or tomorrow._

 _Elesa, Nimbasa City Gym Leader and Model'_

"Ah..."

 **"We can come back tomorrow?"**

"That might be a good idea. Ash and the others are for sure going to battle her sometime today or tomorrow. We might be able to see them battle then too!"

 **"Go to the fashion show? We could go and see what we're going to be up against."**

I waved the Aura Pokémon off. "Nah, let's go some more sight seeing." I turned and walked away, my arms going up behind my head. "I wanna be a surprised when I do battle her."

 **"Okay."** He nodded.

They never saw a blond haired woman with electric blues watch them leave nor her eyes gaining a spark of interest.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day..._**

* * *

 **Place: Somewhere in Southern Nimbasa City, South of the Desert Resort, Central Unova** **Region**

It had been a nice day. The sun out and white, puffy clouds were drifting along lazily. We walked around, enjoying the sights and taking in the smells. It was something in the afternoon and the hunger in my belly wanted to satisfied so food it was. After trying some of the local food and getting some fruit for Lucario, along with more Pokémon Treats (they just kept on vanishing), our appetite was quenched. Now I can relax before the Gym battle and think up a plan.

 **"Luna, let's go and check out some rides!"** Lucario's gazed wondered along the amusement park on the left of us. He held my hand, tail wagging happily. He could be such a child sometimes. I couldn't help but smile at him. There was no way I could say no to that look.

"Alright, let's go and play."

Just as we were about to go in, a hand plopped down on my shoulder, spinning me around. Lucario's grip loosened on my hand and the bangs was moved from my left eye. I had to squint from the sudden light that invaded my vision.

"I knew it!" I heard the woman in front of me say, a light giggle coming from her. "I knew it when I saw you yesterday! You are perfect." I was held to someone's chest, right between the two breasts. They were soft... "You are just so cute~!" I was twirled around, my vision spinning.

I moaned, "Stoppppp ittttt..." Another moan came out.

"Ah, sorry..." I heard her mutter before I was ripped from her grasp.

Lucario held me close, placing himself in front of me. **"Do not touch her,"** he growled.

I got a better look at the lady blue eyes and short blonde hair. She wore a black and white hat that could cover a good portion of her face if she tilted down. A light brown over coat covered her clothes with opaque black tights, and yellow high heels. She had an easy smile and held her peach skinned hands up that meant she meant no harm to us. "Sorry, sorry. I just couldn't help myself around someone so cute!"

Cute?

 **"Cute!?"**

She didn't even register what Lucario said. "You look so different from everyone else yet you blend in so well, it can be hard to see you." She rambled on. I couldn't help but blink owlishly, her voice becoming static in my mind. "-way, how about becoming a model?"

I slowly nodded my head before realization came to the front of my mind. Wait...

"Wonderful!" She grabbed my wrist and whisked me away.

What?!

* * *

 **Place: Somewhere in the Nimbasa City Gym, Somewhere in Nimbasa City, South of the Desert Resort, Central Unova** **Region**

Somehow I was inside a changing area with some clothes before I knew it. Lucario was snickering quite a bit outside it as there were shouts and orders of Humans trying to plan a fashion show. They were quite from where we were lead by Elesa so it grew more quite and private. The woman, who I now knew was actually Elesa, the Gym Leader of this city, and model who had whisked me away. She had said that I was going to be a model for some clothes. I peaked my head out between two white curtains of my 'changing room' and looked at Elesa.

"Why do I have to do this?"

"C'mon, please~! It can be an experience of a life time," Elesa said, winking at me. I scowled at her then at Lucario when he smirked. "You'll love it darling! Just change in that outfit and then the others after you do and then we'll choose which one you'll use to catwalk on the walk way."

Cat walk?

 **"Just do it, Luna,"** Lucario said. Traitor. He was laughing at me like last time. I just knew it. He enjoyed it when I was in embarrassing situations.

Ugh.

Might as well as get this down and over with.

I pulled out the first outfit and took of my clothes, leaving my necklace on. I put on a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around the neck base. Around the chest were three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these was outlined in a hot pink. No shoes were with this outfit. I put on clip on small hoop earrings. I came out of the changing room. Elesa clapped her hands, cooing at me as she circled around me.

Lucario gave me a flat look. **"Don't like it."**

I stuck out my tongue at him.

The Gym Leader let out a hum, catching my attention. "I think it's cute on you but it just does seem right. The blue really brings out your eyes bit the pink just doesn't suit you." She turned me around and pushed me back into the dressing room. "Change into the next one!" She closed the curtain when she stepped back.

I huffed, looking at the other outfits. There were four more in all. Well, might as well get this over with. The sooner the better. Taking off this outfit, I picked up the next one. It was a short sleeve white tea-length dress with a gray belt. It had a thin three-inch simple white bracelet that I slipped onto my right wrist. A pair of white low heel shoes were on my feet.

I looked at the mirror that stood on itself and took in my reflection. This one felt weird. I didn't like this outfit at all. It just didn't speak... me... Walking out, I showed them and 'posed' for the Human. The outfit didn't please her. Thank god. Lucario liked the dress, for the good of it all. I narrowed my eyes at him.

He would get it.

The third one was up next. A white short-sleeved shirt covered by a black, leather jacket. There was boot cut, dark blue jean, and sneakers. It was more classic, Elesa had commented.

Nope.

Number four was similar to number two in terms of uncomfortable-ness and classy I didn't want. It was a sleeveless white Oasis Almari Waffle Godet (the brand) dress with a high neck and a lacy trim at the dress's edge. It came with a pair of white flat loafers for shoes and a light blue lotus flower hair clip with rhinestones in the middle that I had placed on the right side of her head.

Elesa shook her her head, tapping her lip. She shifted around me, making me move around and pose for her like a doll. I didn't want to be a dress up doll...

Didn't want this one either.

Going back into the changing room, I let out a deep breath. Who knew changing could be so tiring? I appalled Elesa for going though with this for such a long time. I wondered how she did it. I noted there was one more outfit and thanked whoever had listened to my pleas. Taking off this one, I put on the other one. It felt nice. More then nice actually. My wing-like adornments flittered for my happiness. I really liked this one.

It consisted of a long sleeved, light blue shirt with a black diamond pattern on the front bottom and light khaki shorts. It also has dark grey-blue thigh high socks that were covered by cute grey knee high. I made sure my grey neck band with a crystal tear shaped charm was still there and not accidentally fallen off while changing.

Coming out, hopefully for the final time, Elesa had clapped and squealed like a kid getting lost in a candy store and hugged me to her chest. "I love it. I love it. I love it! I love it~!" She had jerked from side to side with each time she said it. Releasing me to get a better look, she nodded and hummed while looking me over. "This is a perfect outfit for you." She looked up at the wall behind me. "And with great time too! The show's about to start!"

All but glancing at Lucario's mirthful eyes, she turned me around once more and pushed me along.

Wait, what show was she taking about?

* * *

 **Place: Fashion Show** **Stage,** **Part of Nimbasa City Gym, Somewhere in Nimbasa City, South of the Desert Resort, Central Unova** **Region**

"Now, next up is the Gym Leader of the Nimbasa Gym and the charismatic model presenting the latest fashion of the Unova Region in this two-day two-part fashion show, Elesa!" At the show, Elesa had strutted down the runway in the latest Unova fashion. It was an interesting side of Humans to see. They could hold the grace and attention of the Humans could.

Elesa had said to wait here until after the lights turned off and to go where the front of the cat walk with Lucario and my Pokémon. We did, making sure none heard us. Upbeat pop music began to play and the lights turned on. We walked down a long, brightly lit catwalk with an audience cheering on both sides. When we reached the end of the catwalk, Elesa stood before us, a giant screen flashing angles of her behind the stage. She had her signature red, white, and blue headphones with long cords on the sides and an overly fluffy coat covering her clothes.

Elesa stood before us, a giant screen flashing angles of outlines of her in different poses behind the stage. When she saw us, she looked down and smiled. She spread out her arms. "Welcome to the main stage, my beloved Pokémon and yours. The time has come for them to compete," she announced.

A battle! She was going to battle me! Here! What about the battle stage? No. (I never did figure out how she knew I was a challenger awaiting battle for her Gym.) I shook my head. If she wanted to then she'd get it! I grinned at her when Lucario moved his arm in front of me, stopping me from moving any further. He knew as well.

She bared a grin back at me. Elesa pulled off her coat to revealing her normal outfit. She had her Emolga on her out stretched arm and Zebstrika beside her. Fireworks went off in the background. "We'll see who's star shines brightest!"

The crowd cheered even louder. A lot of female screeches were in the mix. It was not a pleasant sound.

"The Nimbasa Gym match between challenger Luna and Gym Leader Elesa will now begin! You may use three Pokémon each," the referee announced, "Once one party loses all their Pokémon , the battle is over. Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to substitute her Pokémon ." She raised her arms in a V shape. "Now then, begin the battle!"

"All right, today we'll make every dizzy with our shining lighting flashes," Elesa said, posing for the crowd. It made them go wild. "Come and shine brightly, Emolga!" Elesa called out as Emolga flew about before landing on the battle field.

Lucario took a step back when I glanced at him. He nodded. Turning back to look at the Gym Leader, I took a deep breath, taking a Poké Ball out. "Okay then, let's bring them a show they'll remember Zweilous. Let's go!" I called out, throwing the Poké Ball and out came the Hostile Pokémon.

 ** _"We will do this."_** The right said as she stepped on the field.

The left lowered it head, glaring under it's fur covered eyes. **"This will be your win, Luna."**

 **"Let's battle!"** Zweilous's heads said in union.

Our battle began with Emolga flying up in the air and diving down, hitting Zweilous multiple times. When multiple sparks of yellow electricity appear at the end of Emolga's tail, it formed a orb of electrical energy releasing electricity sparks. Emolga then jumped into the air and flipping forward, flinging the orb from its tail at Zweilous. When it had hit the ground, Zweilous stepping out of the way, it caused dust to rise up. When it cleared, Zweilous stood firm and strong. It opened both mouths, a turquoise energy ball appears in front of both mouths. Firing it, Emolga barely had to dodge when it flew into the air on Elesa's command, flying around in circles above Zweilous.

While trying to see where Emolga would attack, both heads looked around in circles, getting a bit dizzy. Elesa saw this and took her chance. She had Emolga glide around the battlefield at top speed and dove down at my Pokémon, almost slamming into her when she stepped back. She wasn't lucky a second time when the Sky Squirrel Pokémon turned back around, coming even quicker at her as it slammed into her multiple times. But when it was about to slam into Zweilous again, hoping to finish her off, both heads latched onto Emolga, one on the arm and another on it's tail. Biting down hard, she spun around and slammed Emolga to the ground. Even though the attack didn't knock the Sky Squirrel Pokémon out, it gained quite a bit of damage.

Emolga hovered in the air and blew a kiss, causing pink hearts to fly and surround Zweilous and sink into her. It, however, did nothing as Zweilous was a girl as well. As Zweilous ran, she created copies of herself around Emolga, who looked around in fright. Then she and the all of the copies released multiple light blue rings from her mouth at Emolga, hitting it square on and confused it. While it spun around, stars appearing above its head, the copies of Zweilous vanished as her body became surrounded in a dragon-shaped energy that covered her body. She then slammed into Emolga with full force, knocking it out.

"Emolga is unable to battle. Zweilous wins!" The referee had her arm up in the air extended to me. The fans of Elesa cried for her lost but some cheered for my, the challenger, win.

She had called back her Pokémon before she had taken another Poké Ball out. Doing another pose for the crowd, she threw it and called out, "Zebstrika, into the spotlight!" As it appeared on the 'stage', yellow electricity, showing it was charged up and ready.

I called back Zweilous so she could get a rest. With it, she'd have more energy for, if needed, another battle. Placing hers away in my messenger bag, I took a moment before deciding on which one to take out. Taking it out, I enlarged it and threw it. "Let's do this, Servine!"

 **"I'll get this done."** He stated simply once he was out, confident in himself; coolly looking at his opponent.

"Begin!"

Zebstrika repeatedly stomped against the ground, a cloud of dust covering its entire body. Its body then became surrounded in an orb of red and yellow flames, and it jumped forward, slamming into the ground. Snivy had slicked around the Pokémon when it was close enough, his tail leaf glowing a light green as he slashed Zebstrika's side. It only got a little scrape when it turned and jabbed Servine twice with one of its back hooves, sending him back. It's body then becomes surrounded by a white energy before it charged at top speed, slamming into Servine. He was sent into the air, flipping around to land on his feet, skidding back. To retaliate, two green vines come from between his collar and neck and used them to whip at Zebstrika one after the other. With the extra speed boost from Flame Charge, it was difficult for the Grass Snake Pokémon it land a hit.

Pulling his vines back, he surprised his opponent by grabbing one of it's back hind legs and slamming them to the ground. He then opened his mouth, forming a light green energy ball in front of his mouth. He fired it, landing a direct hit. Servine took the chance to then charge forward and slam his body into Zebstrika. It got up with a few huffs of breath. He jumped back when red and yellow flames surround the Thunderbolt Pokémon's body and it stampeded forward. Zebstrika only grew faster. It used this to its advantage. It charged again, pulling up it's legs so it was flying through the air becoming surrounded in bright gold electricity with white static around it, making its body seem gold and brown. It soared at Servine, slamming into him. When it hit him, all the electricity around it vanished and gathered where Zebstrika collided with Servine, forming into a white orb of sparkling energy and exploding.

Servine grunted when he hit the ground, sliding back towards me. Hearing Zebstrika snicker at him, taunting him, made him get back up. He hissed at the other, jumping and spinning on his head with his tail straight up in the air. A large light green, green and dark green tornado with glowing leaves inside it appeared around the end of Servine's tail. Servine then spun on his side, catching the shocked opponent inside of the tornado. The tornado moved his Servine's tail, both the attack and Zebstrika crushing against the floor. One more time, he jumped and slammed down on Zebstrika when it was going to get up. He was still close up to the other Pokémon, it cracked open one eye in pain, trying to stand when it's black eyes grew wide when it saw the light green energy ball Servine had formed. Firing it, the energy ball knocked the Thunderbolt Pokémon into the wall, knocking it out.

With a bated breath, Servine fell to the ground, out of breath and exhausted from the battle.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle making this round a draw." The referee announced again, both of her arms up in the air. The crowd was a buzz with excitement at the show that we held for them.

I gave a smile as I called back my friend. "You did you best as you always do. Thank you, Servine." I held the Poké Ball close before putting it away.

"Zebstrika, you fell with splendor," Elesa told it, holding out a Poké Ball. "You're shining light will always be bright." She turned to me, smiling even brighter. "Luna... Oh, Luna, you're light is shining very beautifully. Almost as much as mine," she muttered to herself after a thought. She sighed; her hand went to her head, shaking it. "It's making me very dizzy."

"Wha..." The Human didn't make any sense when this shining light stuff.

She posed, her left arm extended beside her. "But in that case, I need to shine even more than you two!" Walking forward, her eyes showed she was getting serious. That smile didn't stop the shiver going down my spine. She took out a Poké Ball, gazing at it with all the love in the world. "My Electric Queen." Kissing it, she threw it. "Come on, into the spotlight! Here's Tynamo!"

A spotlight appeared on a short, white, eel-like Pokémon with dark, oval eyes and a red, four-point star-shaped mouth. It had a wavy, yellow stripe runs along its body, giving it a tapered shape.

"Uhhh..." I scanned it into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Tynamo, the EleFish Pokémon. Tynamo usually lives in groups, and has an electricity-generating organ which discharges when in distress._

Her most powerful, huh... Even if there wasn't much to look at, you could never judge one based on appearance.

"It may not look like much, but we can't let our guard down," I muttered, watching Lucario step forward.

"Both of you ready?" The brown haired referee asked, we both nod. "Alright then, battle start!"

Lucario stared down at Tynamo, trying to see what was so special about the EleFish Pokémon.

"If you don't attack, I will," Elesa said, smirking, while pointing at Lucario. "Tynamo, Tackel!" Tynamo quickly rushed, moving so fast it was a blur, into Lucario with great force. It sent him from the stage to the wall. It snickered at Lucario.

Well... I did say to watch out for it. "You all right?" I asked Lucario as he dislodged himself from the wall and returned to the stage.

 **"Just, peachy,"** he grunted, whipping some dust from his face.

Tynamo had changed again, vanishing when Lucario was about to side step, looking up to see Tynamo descending swiftly downwards at him. He was only able to narrowly dodge the Pokémon when he stepped back. Tynamo kept using the same attack, it's speed and power impressive with each time it landed on Lucario. This battle was going by quickly and it needed to end. There was only one way to do that.

It was now or never as they say it.

The Aura Pokémon surrounded himself with a white and clear aura as Tynamo charged at him again. He charged at it, quicker than before, as he placed his paws together, creating a green energy bone which he had grabbed. When both collided with each other, at the last second Lucario dodges Tynamo then quickly retaliates with whacking the smaller Pokémon across the stage. Tynamo was flown into the wall, knocking it out.

"Tynamo is unable to battle! Lucario wins! Therefore, the winner is the challenger, Luna!" It was announced, the referee pointed at me a final time.

"Lucario~! We did it!" I squealed, launched my body at him. He held open his arms, wrapping them around me as I giggled. I pulled back, my hands on his shoulders. "You were amazing!"

The Humans voices raised in chant all around us. The click of heels made us turn to look at Elesa stand a few feet away from us, something in her hands.

"I was the one who had forgotten various things..." she said, "... that what's needed in a battle isn't only beauty, but also the bond between the hearts of Trainer and Pokémon."

I smiled at her. "Lucario is my family. He has taught me many things as well." I squeezed his paw when he took my hand.

The Gym Leader couldn't help but chuckle. "Your compatibility is really perfect. My heart was moved so much it made me dizzy," she expressed dramatically. She presented a badge that looked like a lightning bolt with an orange crown sticking out of the tip. "Here, the Bolt Badge. Please take it."

"Yes!" Taking it gently, I placed it in the cover, seeing the three others all shine in the light. This was badge number four. All ready half way though! He he he.

* * *

 **Place: Somewhere in the Nimbasa City Gym, Somewhere in Nimbasa City, South of the Desert Resort, Central Unova** **Region**

I couldn't find them... They were no where! No where at all! My mind was becoming more frantic as I tried to look for them in every possible place I could think of where they were last. I heard the unmistakable giggle behind me. Whipping around, I saw the Gym Leader I had just defeated with her hand over her mouth. Lucario wasn't any better.

"Where are my clothes?!" I asked her, biting my lip. Seriously, where were they?!

She answered, "Your original pair had somehow gotten charred with a Flamethrower from one of the staff members." She gave me a pat on my head. "I am sure you'll be fine. You can have that outfit, deary." I gaped at her as she turned before something had donned on her. "I suggest going to Driftveil City for your next badge but you'll have to wait as the Driftveil Drawbridge is being repaired. Well then, ta ta." She waved to me without even looking back, walking away.

I groaned, rubbing my now tired eyes. Lucario had a paw on my shoulder. I gave him a glare over my shoulder, seeing the mirth dance in those red eyes. "C'mon," I uttered, grabbing my bag. I just wanted to lie down right now...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Four badges down and four more to go! I am on a roll here people! Now you've see Luna's new outfit, what do you think? Was it all that expecting? I even drew her in her new outfit and posted it on DeviantArt (NightmareZaneZ is my username). I post a link for all of you to see. You may have notice this chapter is a bit late… a lot late than normal. That's because my computer is a douche. You see, my school is a tech school and so hands out computers to all students and that's what I've used in the year, neglecting my personal one. So, out of spite of me, it decided that it would cause problems for me. God, I had and still do have problems with it but with a reboot, it has gotten better on here. Along with finals happening last week, I am officially done with High School~, and being sick I just didn't have the time to do a chapter until now. I hope ya all understand. -hides behind a desk and has their best friend as a Human shield- Please don't hate me...**

 **Link:** **art/ My-Friends-Part-8-609649107**

 **Random Question: If you were in a fashion show, what type of outrageous outfit would you design?**

 **Next Chapter: Luna explores more of the city and meets up with Ash and the others.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other:** **Followers: 81, Favs: 68, Reviews: 204, Views: 14,115**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- Yeah, I know about that. Remember it all tOo well... I am going to be doing something about Lucario's past but it won't be here. I'll be doing something else after this whole story is done. Like one-shots and such.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **eif- As to who Luna who is and what she is, she's not really prone to cold or hot temperatures like normal Humans. I really do wonder, as well, Iris will become a Dragon Master, for she will have to get over that flaw. Hmmm...** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **dw- I will. I will! Here it is. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn-** **Your voting idea is actually interesting. I'll keep it in mind but no promises with that. However, I'm s** **orry to say but Luna won't be going over to the Kalos Region with how the story is going.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Darkawesome21- That's very nice of you. If I do need anything then I will ask. Though, if you can see any misspelled words or anything of that sorts then that'd be a huge help!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- It's wonderful that people love Luna's new outfit so much. Oh my god! I love undertale! Frisk is so cute and the story, while playing the game, was something else! He he he! Choa~!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- I'd go for something plain looking that could be accommodating to different events. That's what most of my clothes are anyway. I am an apple person. Always have been and always will be.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Jose-** **Estoy contento de que te haya gustado todo. Eso es lo que trato de hacer para usted y todos los demás. Incluso si se trata de mi historia, usted y el resto de la lectores efecto, lo que pasa en cada parte. Es ayudar formas y crea toda esta belleza y gracias. Ahora, estás traje de ~! Es un gran equipo. No discourge mismo. Puede estar en el lado más sencillo, pero a veces eso es lo mejor. Soy de esa manera a. Si nos fijamos en el equipo actual de Luna. Es no complejo, justo como me lo imaginaba. De todos modos, me encanta. Por lo tanto, no se preocupe. :) Gracias por la revisión. Espero que le gusten la capítulo.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Dear, you are always a sight to see. I am always glad to hear from you. He he~!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **Subway Stamp**

* * *

 **Place: Somewhere in Nimbasa City, South of the Desert Resort, Central Unova** **Region**

After my battle, I had caught wind of Ash having a battle later that day. It wasn't a surprise that he had won the Bolt Badge as well. The Driftveil Drawbridge wouldn't be done until sometime tomorrow afternoon. So, a day after the Gym Battle, today, I decided to spend sometime with my friends. They were all delighted to that idea. They even commented on how they liked my outfit!

"Hey, Cilan!" Ash called to the said man as he ran down the stairs into the subway station. Iris was right behind him. I was right behind her.

"Cilan what are you looking?!" I huffed, taking a deep breath. Why was he in such a rush this early in the morning?

"Let's see... Let's see..." He mumbled, looking around. "There it is!" He declared in victory, stepping on it as he turned left.

"Wait, Cilan!" I tried to grab him but he escaped though my finger tips.

"Geez, there's no need to rush," Iris said, exhaling slowly, trying to catch her own.

He turned his head to us, pointing at something. "This, this is it! The subway stamp rally!" There was a poster placed over a small stand with a stamp and a stack of empty cards.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Listen," he began as he took out a card that had a series of numbers, "It's said that it usually takes at least three days to collect all sixty stamps. But today's the final day." He slumped over.

"Huh? But then..." Ash frowned. "...it's impossible."

The Pokémon Connoisseur let out a chuckle. "But I want to achieve it in one day, or, until the deadline of four o'clock!" A fired burned in his green colored eyes. He took a stamp and placed it on the first one.

"Getting fired up over collecting some stamps..." Iris mumbled, a scowl appearing on her face. "You're sure a child as well, Cilan."

For once, I had to agree with her. "Ah." I nodded, scratching my cheeks.

He waggled his finger. "If you complete the stamp rally," he pointed at the poster that had both Ingo and Emmet pointing at us. "you can battle either of the two famous brother, Ingo and Emmet!"

"And you want to win so you can battle one of them," I concluded. He grinned brightly at me.

"For fans of the underground railway, this is the greatest possible honor," he praised, letting out a dreamy sigh.

Even when Ash expressed an interested in battling one of the Subway Masters, he had already promised to spend the day with Iris. They were going to go sightseeing. They waved goodbye to me while Cilan was daydreaming.

When they were gone, Cilan had blinked and looked around. "Huh? What?! Hey...!" He whined as he watched them leave. He turned to me, eyes drooping into a puppy dog look. "Come with me, please?"

I glanced at Lucario. We had planned to look for some sights as well. He gave a shrug. **"We had done some sight seeing yesterday, so I am happy with whatever."**

I looked back at Cilan. "Well..."

Cilan shot right up, grinning. "Wonderful!" He placed an arm around my shoulder. "Come Luna, let's go on an adventurous journey to collect the stamps!" He spun around then, letting me go. "It's subway time!"

Yup, same old Cilan...

* * *

 **Place: Nimbasa City Subway System, Somewhere in Nimbasa City, South of the Desert Resort, Central Unova** **Region**

 **Time: 11:00 A.M.**

We were still in the Subway, searching for the stamps. We had found nine of them in all, I had found three of them myself.

"All right, we got a Pansage too!" Cilan cheered, pressing the stamp onto the card. After placing the stamp back where it belonged, he held up his hand in the air at me. I copied his movement, giving him a high five.

Cilan's gaze scanned the surrounding area. "The composition of the timetable and the amount of people in the trains along with the structure of the station and the location of the stamp corner. I'll mobilize all my knowledge as a Metro Connoisseur and make sure to that we can complete this!" He point onward. "Time will run out at four p.m."

"So, where to next?" I asked him, lowering my hand. Lucario had grabbed onto his when it was by my side, not letting go.

"It should be this way!" He grabbed my other hand, pulling us along to a subway car. "The next one should be in the next station!"

* * *

 **Place: Nimbasa City Subway System, Somewhere in Nimbasa City, South of the Desert Resort, Central Unova** **Region**

 **Time: 11:33 A.M.**

We had gotten more stamps, the twenty second one to be exact. "We're on a roll here, Cilan!" I giggled, clapping a few time in excitement.

He grinned at me. "That may be but there's many more we have to fine before four. So let's go!" He started to run when he spotted another stamp station a few yards away.

Glancing at Lucario he gave me frown. "What wrong?"

He hummed before asking, **"How can people find something so... mundane... so interesting?"**

I walked along, following after Cilan. "Well, I am sure that though you find it mundane, people like Cilan find it fun to this type of thing. It's about the time you spend with friends. That's what we're doing with Cilan."

 **"Do you find this interesting?"**

"Not really," I confessed, sighing. "But I like spending time with Cilan. He my friend." I laughed as he had reached the next stamp station, waving to me. "It's pleasant to have friends. C'mon Lucario," I told him, dragging him after me.

* * *

 **Place: Nimbasa City Subway System, Somewhere in Nimbasa City, South of the Desert Resort, Central Unova** **Region**

 **Time: 12:10 P.M.**

We had made significant progress, getting thirty five stamps now. "Well, well." He placed one hand on his hip."Now we got all stamps from line four as well!"

A girl with light blue eyes covered by round glasses and brown, shoulder-length hair approached us. She more a white shirt with a pink sailor color and a pink skirt that had a bow with right side. "Excuse me, how can I get to the amusement park?"

Seeing my confused look, Cilan took over. "If you take the express on platform two and get off at the third stop. Then you'll get to the amusement part station."

She looked to her side. "Platform, third stop on the express..." Nodding to herself, she thanked us and was on her way.

"You're welcome," Cilan said back.

"Have a safe trip," I told her, waving as she walked away. I couldn't help but frown when she had that worry expression. Eh, if it came back to me I'd see what I would do. I turned back to my friend.

"All right, we'll conquer line five next!" He exclaimed, pumping his fist in front of him. "Let's do this, Luna!" He walked on to find the next station. I followed behind him with a board Lucario beside me.

* * *

 **Place: Nimbasa City Subway System, Somewhere in Nimbasa City, South of the Desert Resort, Central Unova** **Region**

 **Time: 2:45 P.M.**

"There's only one stamp left, Luna," he said happily, staring off in the distance. "Th battle with a Subway Master is drawing closer!"

I let out a long internal sigh. Finally! "That's wonderful Cilan... It really is." I gave him a pat on his shoulder. Giving the man a helping hand was the least I could do with him always cooking those delicious and mouthwatering meals for me. Looking around, we both noticed the same girl Cilan had helped before.

We each glanced at each other as she mumbled confused, "Uhm... Uhm..." She was looking at the subway station map.

Cilan walked up to her. "Hey, so we meet again." He gave her a friendly smile.

"Hi," I said from behind him, looking from the side of him.

"You're the two from earlier..."

"I'm Cilan"

"Luna."

"Ah!" She bowed her head slightly as she introduced herself. "I'm Erina." When Cilan had asked why she didn't go to the amusement park, she explained, "I wanted to but... the thing is, I got on the wrong train again..."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Again?"

"I came her with a friend to play." As her shoulders slumped, her tone gained a depressed edge. "Bu we got separated... I thought my friend might have gone ahead and boarded the train already, so..."

"...you boarded one too, but it turned out to be the wrong one and so you ended up here," Cilan noted.

"Yes..." She nodded. "I'm terrible with trains. I always end up taking the wrong one..." That one was kinda obvious.

"In that case, leave it to me!" Oh no...

"Huh?" She blinked.

"It's the Metro Connoisseur's beautiful subway time, with which we'll swiftly solve this issue like a commuting express!" Cilan had a an arm around the poor, puzzled girl's shoulder, pointing off into the distance. I rubbed the bridge of my nose. He could be such a child, sometimes...

Looking up, I saw Ash and Iris there with another Axew, a female with a pink bow on her tail, as they passed by on the express train.

"Hey, Erina," I called to her. She perked up, looking at me as she pushed up her glasses. "Your friend wouldn't happen to be a female Axew with a pink bow on her tail, wouldn't she?"

"Eh?!" She looked at the passing train, catching a glace. "There she is!"

"What?! Inside that train?"

"Please wait!" She yelled, chasing after it.

There was another sigh. "Let's go, Lucario." He grunted as we once more chased after Cilan and now Erina.

* * *

 **Place: Nimbasa City Subway System, Somewhere in Nimbasa City, South of the Desert Resort, Central Unova** **Region**

 **Time: 3:00 P.M.**

As we arrived to another part of the station as the express Erina's Axew was on stopped here earlier as well. It wasn't a moment to soon when the girl spotted a message of a paw print and little doodle.

I glanced at Lucario. "You know where the little one is, don't you?"

 **"Ah."** He glanced at the train that had just left. **"The Human's friend with Ash and Iris."** He took a look at the note. **"They heading back to the amusement park."**

"The amusement park! Axew!"

Erina and Cilan were about to run onto on a subway train when I pulled both of them back. "Hold on you two! There's no need to rush." I gave them a smile. "I've got a better idea then racing onto that train like there's no tomorrow."

"Ah!" Erina gasped when the door's closed and the train zoomed passed us. "The train!"

"Why did you do that, Luna?!" Cilan gave me a disappointed look.

"Because there's an easier way to all of this!" With the curious looks given to me, I gave them a mysterious smile. "Come with me." I pulled them along with me.

* * *

 **Place:** **Nimbasa Central Station,** **Nimbasa City Subway System, Somewhere in Nimbasa City, South of the Desert Resort, Central Unova** **Region**

 **Time: 3:50 P.M.**

 **"Erina!"** Axew shouted, wiggling out of Iris's arms. She ran into the waiting arms of her Trainer. **"I missed you so much, Erina!"** Tears started to come out out her red eyes.

"I'm sorry," Erina sniffled out. "You must have been so lonely." She squeezed her Pokémon a bit tighter. "I'll never let go of you again."

"A hot and sweet taste strikes my heart," Cilan said passionately, his arms moving around. He had come up behind Iris and Ash, accompanied by Ingo and Emmet. We were off to the side, watching things play out. "It's a truly moving reunion."

"Cilan! Luna!" Iris spoke first.

"Emmet and Ingo!" Ash said after. "What's this all about?"

"The thing is, Luna and I ran into Erina and the three of us were looking for her Axew." The Green Haired man explained.

"But how did you know she was with us?" Iris inquired. "And that we went to the amusement park?"

"It was thanks to your message and to Luna. She was the one who figured it out first and had the idea to contact Ingo and Emmet so we were able to get to you so quickly." Cilan grinned at me.

"When you and your friends are in trouble, we cannot just leave you on your own, Ash." Ingo said, arms clasped behind his back.

Emmet had mimicked his twin's movement. "In return for what all you did the other day, we fully made use of our powers as Subway Masters."

"I'm just glad that Erina and Axew could reunite." I gave a pat on the girl's head. Then rubbed her Axew's head fondly.

"Yes!" She beamed us a smile. "Everyone, thank you so much!"

Then it had dawned on Iris when she asked about Cilan's progress in the stamp rally. The man had began to panic as he realizes that he has yet to acquire the very last stamp needed to achieve his dream - the Axew stamp.

It was at that precise moment, a voice over the intercom had announced, "It is now four o'clock in the afternoon. With that, the subway stamp rally has come to an end. Thank you very much to the many people who have participated."

"Ah..." Cilan sank to the floor, a waterfall of tears escaping his eyes. "The greatest honor, my longtime dream, the battle I've been longing for is passing by right in front of my eyes..." He lamented, reaching out his arm to try to catch his 'runaway dream' "...like a special express!"

Erina actually had the Axew stamp, offering her's to Cilan, as she had thought it would be a clue to search for her missing friend. He had taken it, looking down at it with worry. Gazing at the two Subway Master, they both smiled at each other, agreeing to have a tag battle. Cilan had asked Ash to be his partner as he had expressed interest in the battle before hand. I waved him off, saying it would be nice to watch when he had turned my way.

The tag battle was between with Emmet's Eelektross and Ingo's Chandelure against Ash's Tepig and Cilan's Pansage. I had the chance to scan both Eelektross and Chandelure into my Pokédex as well. It said:

 _Chandelure, the Luring Pokémon and the evolved form of Lampent. Chandelure uses its dancing flames to hypnotize opponents._

 _Eelektross, the EleFish Pokémon. Eelektross's mouth locks onto its opponents, where upon it delivers an electric shock._

It got off quick right off the bat, with a very heated start between both sides with fierce attacks and combinations. It showed how deep the boys friendship really was. Even with Cilan's 'Tasting Time' and 'Subway Special' moment, it didn't stop from the spectacular performance both sides did. Even with all that, Ingo and Emmet still emerged victorious in the end.

* * *

 **Place: Ferris Wheel, Amusement Park, Eastern Part of** **Nimbasa City, South of the Desert Resort, Central Unova** **Region**

By the time the sun was setting it was evening. The sky painted an array of pinks, oranges and yellows; the clouds boasted mystical color, promising for a calm and peaceful night. The clouds and colors blended so well together to make it seem like it was a watercolor painting, dripping and mixing with the sky as a canvas. The hues the sun brought showed the town in a different picture. It seemed more magical when looking out the window from the Ferris Wheel with Lucario.

"It's breathtaking, isn't it?"

 **"It's something, I'll give you that."**

I gave him a bland look. "Do you have to be like that, Lucario?" He still looked out the window, shrugging. I shook my head. Whatever. Turning to look back out the window, I smiled as I watched the sun finally set and the night come alive.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Happy M** **emorial Day everyone! I hope you all had a good time as I know I did. I went to Gatorland today with my family. It was very fun and I got to take lots of pictures. I also had my graduation party with all my friends coming and it was a blast! This whole weekend was awesome! Even reached over 200 reviews! This is just so cool! I even had time to write a chapter, though it is a week late. Sorry about that. I'll try to make sure they're out weekly from now on! This chapter was more filler then anything else as the next one is more action packed.**

 **Random Question: If you were asked to teach a class, what class would you teach?**

 **Next Chapter: Luna is traveling once more with her friends. Now, on her way to the Driftveil City Gym, she will have to face a challenge unlike any other she had faced before.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other:** **Followers: 82, Favs: 70, Reviews: 211, Views: 14,741**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **AWPlays- It's fun to write Cilan's character, well, any of the anime's characters. It gives me a challenge. I've never been good at science except when it comes to Psychology or Astronomy.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- I really do love art! That's why I love to write, draw, and create.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xAmethystFox- It's fine. It's fine! Though not fine that you only got a very sad awards ceremony. So, I am here to say congratulations to you! Welcome to the adult world. Don't crash and burn under it all. An outfit that I'd wear would be just khaki shorts and whatever solid shirt I have clean. Seriously, if you go in my closet, as I hang up my shirts, you'll see almost, if not all, are solid colored shirts with the exception of some clothes specifically made for work. I also would wear flats as my choice of shoes.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **MelodyGirl239- Heh, that's what I'd choose to do. Maybe art or writing if I can't do study hall.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Mundane basically means dull or having a lacking interest in something. Thank you for telling me about the missing letters.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn- That won't ever happen. It's to personal to both Luna and Lucario. So, nope in telling anyone that. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

 **The Rise of a Legend's Rage**

* * *

 **Place:** **Driftveil City Gym, Somewhere in** **Driftveil City, East of the** **Driftveil Drawbridge,** **Western Unova** **Region**

With deciding to travel with my Human friends, a little over a week went by before arriving to Driftveil City after the Driftveil Drawbridge was repaired. All the misadventures between that set of time was fun. I got to meet Alder, the Champion of the Unova Region and see Trip again. He was still annoyed with me; speaking very little to me. There was that little musical group made up of three Maractus and that fight with a very demanding Gothita who had gained a crush on Ash's Scraggy. To keep Gothita happy, its Trainer, Katharine, had asked Ash to trade Scraggy with her, but he refuses. In the end, he still didn't even after the battle.

When we had gotten to Driftveil City, who's Gym was based on Ground-type Pokémon, the Gym Leader Clay had informed us he was too busy at the moment so we had to wait a few days. We met the ' _The Mighty Accelguard'_ and even got to see Cilan's brother, Chili, who had come to challenge Cilan to a battle two day's in our say in the city. It was at that time when we were informed that Clay had returned to whatever he was doing. We had arrived to his Gym moments ago, the doors sliding open for us.

"Clay!" Ash called out, "We've come to challenge you to a Gym match."

A large man with curly brown hair and eyes. He had a large cowboy hat, with a yellow stripe and a teal gem on the front, as he asked, "Who are you guys?" He wore a sleeveless jacket with a hazel shirt underneath. He also had teal pants underneath large brown ones and a pair of dark shoes.

Ash scowled. "I'm Ash! We met a while ago." It turned into a small grin. "Please let me challenge you to a Gym match this time!"

The Gym Leader grabbed his hat in confusion. "We did?" He let out a sigh. "Sorry, but I have to go out now."

"Again?"

"I have no more Revival Herbs. I don't have time for Gym matches," he confessed.

"Revival Herbs?"

"The Revival Herb is a type of herb that can heal a Pokémon to full health instantly, no matter how weakened," I explained to Ash. "It's the king among medicinal plants." I added after a fact.

"Wow..." He was clearly impressed.

Clay was not. "What? You've come for a Gym match, knowing nothing about Revival Herbs?" He shook his head. "You're not worth the bother. Besides, this isn't the time to be having Gym matches."

"But I've come all the way here-" Ash was starting to grow angry. I covered his mouth before he could say something he'd regret.

I stepped forward, giving the boy a look to shut up. "What he mean's is that after waiting so long, he just wants to battle." Then an idea dawned upon me. "How about if we can all ballet if we can bring the Revival Herbs to you?" I gave him a sweet smile, clapping my hands.

He gave me a grin back. "Hn! Fine then!" He pushed us out and was walking away we knew it. "Until the Revival Herbs are found, the Gym is closed. So long!" He waved to us without looking back.

"What's with him?" Iris had her hands on her hips.

"Well, there's no doubt he's a busy person..." Cilan tried to reason, sweat dropping. "Let's drop by the market, there should, hopefully, be some."

"Well then, let's go!" I grabbed a clearly depressed Ash and dragged him after me.

* * *

 **Place:** **Milos Island, Off the Coastline of Driftveil City,** **East of the** **Driftveil Drawbridge,** **Western Unova** **Region**

There wasn't any there. But with the help of Charles, we knew where to head to Milos Island where Revival Herbs were known to grow. The only place where Revival Herbs grew too. It was also the home of the Abundant Shrine where Landorus slept and connected to two smaller islands that housed the shrines of Tornadus and Thundurus.

We arrived there by boat. Nearby, an older woman with dark blue eyes next to a basket, was picking some herds or something green when she turned her attention when they ask her about finding Revival Herbs. While the trio talked to the nice lady, I looked up and watched as gray clouds circled around the island giving me a bad feeling. Something wasn't right (It never seemed to be where ever I went.)

 **"Luna,"** Lucario tapped me on my shoulder, snapping me out of my daze. **"You've felt it as well, I take it?"**

I nod. "Ah. There's a storm brewing." A wind blew past us.

 **"That cannot be good news."** He agreed, eyes narrowing at the tall and proud mountain before us.

Cilan grabbed my hand, pulling me along as the group got the information they needed. "We need to find a young man named Lewis there we can ask for finding Revival Herbs," he explained, finally letting go as we walked on the mountain trail.

After a long walk, with a short break to a watering hole, we located Lewis just as the sun was setting.

"I wonder if he's really in a place like this..." Ash wondered, Iris humming in agreement.

Looking around some, I saw someone coming. "There! That might be him." I pointed the male out. We met somewhere in the middle of the open field. "You wouldn't happen to be Lewis, would you?"

"That is right," a brown-haired, gray-eyed boy said. He had his hair pulled back with a this black band that went all the way around his head. He wore a red coat outlined in white with dark gray sleeves. He also had gray pants and red shoes. "And you guys are...?"

"I'm Ash. This is my partner Pikachu." He pointed to the yellow Pokémon on his shoulder.

As he always did, Cilan bowed his head. "I'm Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur."

"I'm Iris, and this little guy is Axes." She offered him a smile. "Nice to meet you!"

"My name is Luna. This is my friend, Lucario." I nodded to him. Lucario crossing his arms when the Human stared at Lucario.

Lewis's gaze washed over all of us. "You guys must've come a long way. What do you want?" He asked, genuinely interested.

"We're in need of Revival Herbs."

"I see..." A worrisome frown appeared. "The sun is setting. Come. You can stay the night at my lodge."

* * *

 **Place: Lewis's Home, Somewhere on** **Milos Island, Off the Coastline of Driftveil City,** **East of the** **Driftveil Drawbridge,** **Western Unova** **Region**

While the four Humans sat on the table, I sat next to the sick Lilligant, lying down on the only bed in the room. Lucario next to me. I scanned the poor dear into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Lilligant, the Flowering Pokémon. The beautiful flower on Lilligant's head gives off a relaxing fragrance, although getting it bloom can be difficult even for a veteran Trainer._

"Usually, it's this Lilligant who looks for Revival Herbs in the forest for me." He looked away, head bowed. "But now it's become ill..." He sighed, looking up. "It's just not Lilligant. The Cottonee which used to fly around in the grass fields in this area are also ill."

"Why?" Cilan asked.

"Who knows... I don't know the reason at all." They tried to come up with a reason why this was happening.

"What about the Revival Herbs?" It was Ash who asked this time.

"I've looked everywhere, but could hardly find any; when I thought I finally did, they were withered. You've come all this way here to gather some, but... I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Ash gave the other a reassuring grin. Though it did little to relieve the stress Lewis had.

"I am curious," Iris implored, "Why do Revival Herbs only grow here?"

"Well... It's a long story, but..." He got up, going over to the book case, taking out a box from the top. "You see, there's an old tale circulating Milos Island." Upon opening it, he showed us a diagram. "Since olden times, there has been a tale about Landorus, who is called the god of luxuriance. in ancient times, this island was caught between the agitated God of Thunder, Thundurus, and the agitated God of Wind, Tornadus." He showed a picture of Thundurus and Tornadus fighting and causing major damage to the island. "It was dragged into a dangerous situation. Landorus risked its life to calm their fight." Another part of the diagram he showed was how Landorus stepped in and tried to stop the fighting occurring between Tornadus and Thundurus. "As Landorus was injured in the meantime, the islanders helped by giving it a Revival Herb." The third part showed a Gothorita using its Psychic powers to send the Revival Herb to Landorus. "Having regained its strength, Landorus fought off Thundurus and Tornadus. As a sign of gratitude, Landorus made this place into a fertile land. That's how the legend goes." Lewis rolled the diagram up. "Ever since, there has always been am abundance of Revival Herbs."

"I see," Cilan stated with a frown.

Lewis looked at his sink friend. "If things don't change, Lilligant and the Cottonee will grow sicker and the whole forest might wither as well."

"No way," Ash said, surprise was evident in his voice.

"If only it rained..." Iris became a bit sad at the news.

"Indeed. So tomorrow I intend on preforming a Rain Making ritual," Lewis explained to us. Ash, Cilan and Iris questioned if the ceremony would make it rain. Lewis answered, "Of course."

"Awesome! I expected nothing less of a legendary island." Both Iris and Lewis smiled at each other.

Suddenly, a black Pokémon jumped though the window. It had a black "hair style" featuring two large ball like "buns," on each side. It had a pale, purple face with cyan irises as well as two slender arms. It had two white ribbon bows on its skirt with squat legs beneath.

Fishing out my Pokédex, I scanned the Pokémon. It said:

 _Gothorita, the Manipulate Pokémon and the evolved form of Gothita. Gothorita uses starlight as its power source. It arranges rocks in the same way as the stars, and can use its Psychic powers to control people and Pokémon._

"Gothorita, welcome back." Lewis smile as his friend walked up its Trainer. "This is my other partner," he said. "According to the legend, the Pokémon which helped Landorus was a Gothorita as well."

 **"Here."** She held up a dried Revival Herb.

"So you looked for Revival Herbs for me." Taking a closer look, the sad look was back. "Oh, but..."

"It's all withered up." I muttered.

 **"Yes. It was all I could find."** It crumbled up in her hands. **"But there wasn't any others I could fine that weren't dead. I'm sorry."** She shuffled from foot to foot.

"It can't be helped." He gave her a pat. "Gothorita, we have guests today."

 **"Oh my!"** She skipped over to Pikachu and Axew happily. "Hello! Hello~!" She circled around both of them but appeared she had grown fond of Axew. It made everyone smile.

* * *

 **Place: Landorus's Obelisk, Somewhere on** **Milos Island, Off the Coastline of Driftveil City,** **East of the** **Driftveil Drawbridge,** **Western Unova** **Region**

The next morning, I stood behind Lewis, Ash, Iris, and Cilan. We sat some dry grass down in front of the obelisk then Lewis sets them a flame. Smoke raised into the air.

"Gothorita, if you'd please," he requested his friend. She nods, clasping her hands as she preyed. "Landorus! We can't harvest any Revival Herbs because the soil has become poor. Please bless us with rain here on Milos Island!"

Her Aura shifted together with the smoke. Both Lucario and I felt the air shift. This wasn't good! Looking up, the same gray clouds from yesterday began to circle up above , becoming bigger. The wind began to pick up as it headed upwards to the circling storm clouds.

"Good! At this rate, it'll rain in no time!"

Just then, a green, muscular humanoid Pokémon broke though the clouds. Its lower body consisted of a trailing cloud, with a purple long, curling tail, tipped with a whirl. On its forehead were two, purple, long and sharp horns and had a white, wavy and billowy styled hair, a spiky white mustache and two pointed green ears on either side of its head. It had yellow eyes.

"It's Tornadus!" Lewis shouted in surprised. Tornadus let out a load, angered roar.

"Tornadus, you mean the legendary Pokémon?" Ash questions him.

"No way... Why is it on this island?"

With a swipe of his glowing whine tail, he released multiple white crescent-shaped energy blades. I covered my eyes to block the smoke rising from the ground as the attack hit.

"Lucario, Protect!" I shouted between coughs when I heard him begin another attack.

Crossing his arms, Tornadus opened them, opening his hands so his palms were facing up. In each hand, two light blue saw-like energy blades formed, and Tornadus swung his arms, throwing the four energy blades at us. Lucario dashed in front, raising both paws in the air to enforce a turquoise force field that had surrounded his us all, deflecting the attack.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

The Mouse Pokémon jumped onto Lucario's back, launching its onto the air as released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at Tornadus who dodged. He was outlined in light green energy, as he swung his tail, firing six light green orbs of energy from his tail.

"Run!" I commanded. We all turned and ran out of there and down the steps under the cover of dust.

"Why is Tornadus so angry?" Iris begged Lewis, jumping ever two steps at a time of the boys.

"At this rate, the island will be a mess!"

"But why?" Cilan was on the right of Lewis while I ran behind all of them.

"It's possible that something happened to Tornadus obelisk," Lewis said.

"What are you talking about?" Ash questioned, running to the left of Lewis.

"To prevent Tornadus from ever approaching, the island has a stone monument that serves as a charm. We've got the check it out now!"

"All right! Leave this to me!" In that moment, Cilan stopped, turning around. "You all go on ahead! I'll try to buy you enough time as I can!"

"Cilan!"

"Go Luna." He smiled over his shoulder at me. "I've got this."

Nodding, I placed my trust in him. "Be careful," I muttered, turning back around to follow after the Humans.

"My vintage, Pansage!" I could hear him shout when we made it to the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

 **Place:** **Thundurus's Obelisk, Right Island Connected to** **Milos Island, Off the Coastline of Driftveil City,** **East of the** **Driftveil Drawbridge,** **Western Unova** **Region**

Both an important part of Tornadus' obelisk (where Lewis, Iris, and Ash checked) and Thundurus's obelisk (where Lucario and I checked) had been destroyed.

"This isn't good! I just know Thundurus will be coming! We have to tell the others," I told Lucario.

 **"Then let's go."**

But before we could go a bolt of lightning struck down on the obelisk. Out of the lightning appeared blue, muscular humanoid Pokémon covered in various, irregularly shaped purple spots. Its lower body consisted of a trailing cloud with a thick, long, curling, purple, cable-like tail that had several dark grey, spiked, ball-like structures. On its head was a single, long, sharp, purple horn and had yellow eyes and a spiky white mustache and hairdo.

"Thundurus!"

Thundurus raises both arms, touching the back of his fists together before pulling them apart. As he does, light blue sparks of electricity fluctuate in between both hands briefly. His fists then became surrounded in light blue electricity, and Thundurus brought his arms forward, firing a beam of light blue electricity. We jumped back, moving out of the electricity's way.

He then threw a light blue orb of energy at us. Lucario created blue ball of energy between his paws, firing it at the other energy orb. When they collided, they exploded; Thundurus used this to head towards the other island to confront Tornadus.

Lucario landed back to my side.

"This is bad," I began, "The battle between Thundurus and Tornadus will commence." What could we do? There must be something!

 _Sum...mon him... Summon..._ _Landorus..._

That's it!

 **"Let's move it then."** Lucario wrapped an arm around my waist picking me up easily. Stepping his right foot back, he lowered himself and leaped, making our way back to the main island.

There was only one thing we could do now.

* * *

 **Place: Near Landorus's Obelisk, Somewhere on** **Milos Island, Off the Coastline of Driftveil City,** **East of the** **Driftveil Drawbridge,** **Western Unova** **Region**

Tornadus and Thundurus were fighting back and forth with each other. I felt the anger radiate from both of them as they attacked each other, shivering from the high level emotion between the two. I arrived just as Iris had Axew use Dragon Rage. It did little damage on the Legendary Pokémon. Even with everyone's combined help, plus my Zweilous and Espeon, Tornadus and Thundurus proved to be too strong. They were damaging everyone's Pokémon.

Even the forest and water were starting to become affected by the disturbance. At the moment, they were at a stand still. There was time!

 _Do it..._

"Lewis, can you try to keep Thundurus's and Tornadus's attention. Please!" I begged him, taking a few steps up the stairs to Landorus's Obelisk.

His eyes narrowed. "What are you going to try to do?"

I threw a half smile over my shoulder. "What do you think?" Gray eyes widen as they watched us leave.

 **"Are you sure of this Luna?"** Lucario ran beside me.

 _Landorus... Guardian... He will help..._

"This is the only thing I can think of, Lucario. Landorus is the Guardian of this island. He will be able to do something!" He had to.

Making it up to the top, I stared at the moss covered obelisk. Stepping forward, I kneeled down in front of it. Lucario kneeled behind me. I could only hope that Landorus would be able to hear us. I closed my eyes.

 _Repeat after me..._

"Lord Landorus, Guardian of Milos Island, God of Luxuriance, heed my plea!" I felt my Aura surround me and mix with Lucario. "Landorus we are in need of your help! Tornadus and Thundurus are fighting and are destroying the island. You are the only one that can stop them. Please..."

For what seemed like forever, I collapsed forward. My body was shaking from using to0 much energy. Lucario pulled me into his hold, leaning me up against me. "I'm fine... I'm fine..."

I hoped our feelings and the pleas for help could be heard...

A beam of golden power engulfed the obelisk. We covered our eyes; when the light subsided, there floated Landorus. He was an orange, muscular humanoid Pokémon with his lower body consisting of a trailing cloud and with a long, curling, brown, root-like tail. He had a white protrusion shaped like a short log on top of its head, a jagged white mustache, and three sharp, pink horns on his forehead. His yellow eyes landed on me, ascended down to me.

"Landorus..." I smiled in relief, letting out a much-needed breath.

 **"Child of Reshiram, I have heard your plea. Why have you called upon me?"** Landorus asked, think arms crossed over his chest.

Lucario helped me stand up, keeping me steady until I was good. Releasing me, he nudged me forward. I cleared my throat and stood in front of him. "Landorus, someone has destroyed the wedges of Tornadus's and Thundurus's obelisks. They have come to Milos Island and has begun fighting. If this continues, they'll destroy the island! Please. We ask that you help to stop Tornadus and Thundurus."

Landorus nodded. **"I shall help you."**

"Thank you!"

Up in the sky, a lightning bolt flashed from Thundurus's and Tornadus's battle. Landorus turned around and flew towards the other two Pokémon.

"It worked..." I muttered. "Landorus actually heard us!"

 **"But the question is, will he be able to stop Tornadus and Thundurus?"**

"If the legend is true, he will..." I looked back at the sky, another lightning bolt flashed. "Landorus... please..."

 **"Let's get back to the others, Luna."**

I nod and we made out journey back down the stairs. I watched the three Pokémon emerged from the clouds.

 **"Thundurus! Tornadus! You must stop your fighting!"** Landorus pleaded. **"Don't you see what you are doing to the island!?"** He swept his arm to the land below below him in emphasizes.

 **"You have no business in this fight,** **Landorus** **! Begone with you!"** Thundurus roared, raising a fist at the Abundance Pokémon.

Even if he didn't want to, Tornadus agreed, replying, **"This battle will only end when one of us stands victorious!"**

 **"So be it then,** **Thundurus** **.** **Tornadus.** **"** Landorus growled, his hands fisting. **"If you will not then I will put an end to all of this myself!"**

Thundurus and Tornadus begin to double team on Landorus, attacking him. Landorus used Protect to shield himself. Landorus then crossed his arms and a gold energy started to form around his body. Opening them, three rings of rainbow-colored energy shoot out of his body. As the rings of energy expanded, they sent the other two crashing into the side of the mountain.

With the force of the crash, boulders broke off and tumbled towards us. We cried out. I and Lucario raised our arms, and a blue-green shield came over us. Rocks slammed against it but we stayed stayed strong, managing to keep the shield up. When the rocks stopped, the shield dispersed and I was left panting.

They continued battling each other, while Landorus seemed to have the upper hand even if he was outnumbered.

"Axew!" Iris cried. We looked to see Axew and Gothorita laying unconscious and badly hurt.

"They are hurt!" Lewis said, scooping the two into his arms. "Let's take them back to the cabin!"

"You go! I'll keep watch over the battle!" I told them. They nodded. "Lucario, go with them and see to it that they are kept safe." He frown, about to protest, but with a look he agreed. They raced back to the cabin to heal Axew and Gothorita.

The attacks didn't hit Landorus. Tornadus and Thundurus began to grow irritated and decided to do a different tactic. Attack me. Landorus had appeared in fornt of me as he held one hand out in front of him and a turquoise shield appeared, protecting both of us from the attacks.

 **"Child of Reshiram, are you all right?"** Landorus asked over his shoulder while standing protectively in front of me.

"Y-yes," I replied shakily, standing straight. "Thank you!"

The Bolt Strike Pokémon and the Cyclone Pokémon growled prepared to attack Landorus again; I felt something wrap around my waist and lift me up onto Landorus's cloud when he shifted out of the way oncoming attacks. I closed my eyes at the sudden, holding onto Landorus waist the best I could, hearing attack go between both sides.

 **"Tornadus, Thundurus, you must stop this fighting NOW!"** Landorus commanded, trying to persuade the other two Pokémon to stop. Suddenly, three beams of light shot down from the sky and surrounded each of the Legendary Pokémon.

"What's going on?!" I cried, opening my eyes. The lasers of green, orange, and blue formed into impenetrable, energy boxes that encased the trio.

 **"What the?!"** Landorus questioned in shock. He banged against the walls with his fist but it was impenetrable, not even a dent was forming.

Shouts from the Humans and Pokémon below was heard. Lucario called out my name. I looked down at him, making eye contact and showing him I was okay.

Three shadows perched on a rock, looking down at us Ash and the others. Oh no... It was Team Rocket... I am _so_ frighten... Note the sarcasm?

Jessie let out a snarky laugh. "When you say, 'Who in the world...?'..."

"...the answer we give is for the sake of tomorrow." The man began after her.

"Future! The white future reflects the color of evil!"

"Universe! The black world receives the hammer of justice!"

Meowth spoke next. "Our names will be remembered in this place!"

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"Come gather! Under the name of Team Rocket!" They all spoke together, posing in a strange way.

"We've been waitin' patiently for this moment." Meowth sneered. "Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus assembling all at once!"

James gave me a glance. "Though the girl is a problem." He gave a smirk himself, eyes narrowing. "I can fix that up real quick."

Landorus glared at the Human, his arm blocking his way. The way the man looked at me sent a disgusted shiver down my spine. I looked away, not liking the feeling. "Landorus," I whispered, looking up at the Pokémon.

 **"Nothing will happen to you. I promise you."** Landorus never took his eyes off Team Rocket.

It was then Team Rocket revealed to everyone that they were the ones responsible for destroying the wedges of the shrines.

 **"So you were the ones who did it!"** Landorus growled. Rage was surfing off all three Legendary Pokémon at the new information.

"We knew that when the first two arrived, you would have to summon Landorus," James said.

"So we let them all battle, and when they were completely depleted of their energy, Team Rocket would strike!" Jessie smirked. "Now, Landorus, Tornadus, and Thundurus belong to us! Team Rocket!"

Lewis clenched his fist, glaring heatedly at the trio. "Our island is suffering... all for their selfish ends!" Anger sizzled off of him.

"How could they?" Iris said quietly.

Ash scowled and stepped forward. He took a deep breath. "Team Rocket, you guys are unforgivable!" he cried. He called out Roggenrola and it used Flash Cannon on the cages, but it didn't do anything. Pansage and Emolga followed suit with attacks, but to no avail.

Jessie gave a sigh. "The devices aren't so weak they'd break from your Pokmeon's moves."

"Now, it's almost time," James said. From the clouds, a helicopter descended. Lasers shot out from it and connected to the cages.

"Finders keepers, losers weeper'," Jessie grinned in triumph. "So long, twerps!" The plane turned around and began to fly away.

"See ya, losers," Meowth called out to the Humans below.

 **"LLLLLUUUUUUNNNNNAAAAA!"** I heard Lucario roar as the helicopter. I felt the emotions swarm into from our bond, grasping as I grabbed my chest. So much...

Something made the helicopter snap out of control as I felt a sudden zero weight feeling. I could only stare as the boxes as they exploded. The force shifted me from Landorus. He tried to reach for me but I was too far away. I watched the Sky growing farther away, my mind going blank.

My body jerked when I felt someone grab me. I looked up to see a three-headed Pokémon with six thin, black wings that each end in two points on her back. One of the heads had my hand. She had a fuchsia-colored collar on its neck that surrounded her head. Her abdomen had two fuchsia stripes and her tail sported a fuchsia stripe and ended with a black tuft. She looked down at me with red eyes. **"Luna."**

My eyes widen. "Zweilous?!" No. She was different, so very different. I took out my Pokédex, scanning her. It said:

 _Hydreigon, the Brutal Pokémon and the evolved form of Zweilous. Hydreigon uses its six wings to travel the skies. It will attack anything that moves, seeing it as an opponent._

"You evolved..." I grinned. It didn't matter how she did it or got out of her Poké Ball but I was just so happy to see her! I jumped on her and hugged the floating Pokémon. Letting go, I got onto her back. "Let's go!" She took off, going where Lucario was searching for me. The Legendary Pokémon continued their fighting.

* * *

 **Place: Boat, Somewhere on the Waters between** **Milos Island and Driftveil City,** **East of the** **Driftveil Drawbridge,** **Western Unova** **Region**

The battle had ended. Landorus had been able to calm Tornadus and Thundurus down. When the sun was set, the Legendary Pokémon had began to revive everything. Tornadus summoned rain, Landorus planted the seeds, and Thundurus set them a flame causing the Revival Herb plants to sprout fully, die, and blow away to other areas. All the sick Grass Pokémon were healthy again. We were able to leave with a bag full of Revival Herbs we were going to give to Clay. I had waved good bye to the three when they were leaving.

Now we were on the boat back to Driftveil, Lucario was by my side and hadn't left it since. So, I laid my head on his lap, his hand stroking though my hair. My eyes closed, I dozed off for the long boat ride back

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah I know I was supposed to have this yesterday but I couldn't find any interspersion to write. But today I did so here it is! I've also updated on the Continues art piece I made for this story! Here's the link!**

 **Link:** **art /My-Friends -Part-9- 613755601**

 **Random Question: What type of super power would you want to have? If you did have one, would you be a Hero, Villain, Anit-Hero, etc.?**

 **Next Chapter: Luna's Gym Battle against Clay is up next. Will she be able to get the Quake Badge?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other:** **Followers: 84, Favs: 71, Reviews: 217, Views:** **15,317**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **MelodyGirl239- Ah I love that movie, the second one more than the first. Interesting choice!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xAmethystFox- Eh, it happens. I am glad that you say. This is one reason I love reading reviews so much. They can catch things that I might not. They help. A whole lot. To your question: In a way I do, I like to picture them out and even sometimes act them out physically to get a feel on what I need to write.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn - That's actually a really good idea. It'd be cool, popping up anywhere whenever I wanted to, scaring people when I teleport right next to them. He he he.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Yeah it's a bit action short but eh... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- I am just glad to have the chapter done when I didn't even have much to write over the weekend. Yeah, Landorus could sense that Luna wasn't Human and she was related to Reshiram in some way. I think all Legendary Pokémon have a sense where they can sense other** **Legendary Pokémon nearby. For a super power... I'd have the ability Copycat where I can copy any super power and/or skill or maybe a power where I can see the future so then I can see if things go wrong. I don't have to get caught up in them or even help fix them. My first pick would be the copy cat ability. I'd not be any, no hero or villain, unless is was an absolute necessity for me or my loved ones. Though, I'd most likely be that person who'd use their powers for fun more than anything else.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **RosEAimi- Well, she does but she doesn't. Continue reading and you may find out later on~.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

 **Digging for a Gym Badge**

* * *

 **Place:** **Driftveil City Gym, Somewhere in** **Driftveil City, East of the** **Driftveil Drawbridge,** **Western Unova** **Region**

We stood in front of the gym, bright and early the next morning, the bag of Revival Herbs in hand.

Ash knocked, being the one who held the bag and was up front. "I have a request!"

When the red and gold outlined doors slid open, it was actually a worker, not Clay who answered. He had a yellow hard hat on with a flash light attached to the front. "What do you guys want?"

Ash stepped forward, present the bag of herbs to the worker. "We've obtained Revival Herbs, just as Clay told us. He promised to have a Gym match with me and Luna," he gestured to me, "Can you lead us to him?"

"I see." He nods. "Follow me." We followed him, leading us to an elevator. "Come on, get in."

"Let's go," Ash told his partner.

Walking in, the gate closed behind me and we descended. Lucario took hold of my arm, not knowing where this was leading to. I put a hand over his.

 **"Hn."**

"Don't worry, Lucario. Nothing wrong is going to happen." The force on my arm eased up but stayed.

The worker looked over Ash, looking at the Pokémon on his shoulder. "Will this guy also fight in the Gym match?"

"Huh?" Ash and Pikachu shared a look.

 **"If that's what he wants! Then I'm all game!"** Pikachu cheered, lifting a paw.

"That depends on Clay's Pokémon," Ash concluded.

The worker gave a disbelieving snort. "Can such a cute thing like this prevail, I wonder?" If only he knew how much power that _cute thing_ could hold! Ash gave the man a questioning look to explain. "The Pokémon that belong to our boss are all very powerful." A boastful chuckle was let out.

The elevator stopped at a man made mining tunnel. Walking forward and looking around, you could see how well it was put together. It didn't take time to see Clay talking with two of his workers.

"Clay!" I walked up to him, Ash right beside me.

"Hm?" He grinned when he saw us. "Oh, there you are, girl! Boy! Well? Did you get some Revival Herbs?" He looked at the bag that was presented to him; that grin grew even more. He laid his large tool down, opening it and taking a few herbs out, he inspected the rich green plant. "Hm, those are excellent Revival Herbs." He placed them back inside the bag, making sure to be careful of them and turned to one of the two workers. "Deliver these to everyone," he ordered.

"Yes, boss!" The worker took the offered bag, walking away to do as he was told. The other stayed behind. I had a good guess he was going to be the Referee.

He looked back at me. "You'll get your deal, girl. A Gym Battle for you and the boy! All right, let me see what you can do, then."

Ash smiled from ear to ear, pumping his fist in the air, "Alright!"

"You're such a kid." Iris chimed, shaking her head with a sigh.

"I am not a kid!"

Cilan sigh as they began to bicker.

"C'mon!" Clay was already on the move, forcing us to catch up. He lead up to a wall with a door. Showing off by swinging his pix axe around, he pressed a button on the door with the tool's pointed tip, causing it to open to a stadium with little mountains around and on it. The Gym Field.

"Awesome!"

"Woo..."

"COOL!"

"This is amazing, Clay," I exclaimed, eyes sweeping the entire stadium. "Did you do all of this?"

He gave a proud look, sweeping his arm around his master piece. "It was made with my own and my men's blood, sweat, and tears!"

As usual, Ash wanted to go first and I agreed, heading to Iris and Cilan on the sidelines as Ash entered the field.

"Shall we being?" Clay offered.

"Yes."

"The Driftveil Gym match between challenger Ash and Gym Leader Clay will now begin! You may use three Pokémon each. Once one party loses all their Pokémon , the battle is over. Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to substitute his Pokémon ," the Referee declared.

Clay had sent out his first Pokémon. A primarily tan-colored, bipedal Pokémon , with a long snout and a thick black stripe on the bridge. There were many thick black stripes present down the Pokémon's back, stretching to its pink-colored underside and encompassing its tan-colored limbs. Its tail had black spikes and stripes running down it. I scanned it into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Krokorok, the Desert Croc Pokémon, and the evolved form of Sandile. The special membrane that covers Krokorok's eyes detects heat, which allows it to see in the dark._

Ash had used Oshawott with promptly commanding an Aqua Jet out of the Sea Otter Pokémon , but Krokorok dodges Oshawott by digging into the ground, causing Oshawott to crash into the wall. Oshawott was able to overcome the visual odds, fishing off Krokorok with a skillful Razor Shell. Clay's next Pokémon was a Palpitoad. This one was more powerful then Ash's own. You could see how Clay trained and cared for his Pokémon . With a robust Rock Smash, Palpitoad slammed Oshawott into the ground, knocking him out.

Ash had sent out his Snivy. So he was using his head then... Using Attract to start off was a wonderful distraction, hitting it right off the bat. Clay tried to snap Palpitoad out of his infatuation, but nope! Snivy had even toyed with Palpitoad a bit before finishing off him off with a well placed Leaf Storm. Clay was furious, his face even grew cherry red, by Ash's Attract tactic, stating it wasn't a strategy or fair play. It left poor Ash utterly confused. Actually, it left me confused as well. What did he mean by that? He had no choice but to liven things up with Ash. I raised an eyebrow, what was the gym leader going to do now?

He sent out his best Pokémon, an Excadrill!

That's what!

Excadrill had beat Snivy easily before he had sent out his little Roggenrola. It stood up to Excadrill quite well, even evolving into Boldore. I had scanned the new evolution into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Boldore, the Ore Pokémon and the evolved form of Roggenrola. Because Boldore cannot contain its massive energy, orange crystals form on its body. They glow when Boldore's energy overflows._

To the end of the match, both used Rock Smash which collided, sending a huge shock wave that shook the ground. However, when Excadrill winced from received damage and Boldore took the opportunity and overpowered Excadrill, slamming it into the ground and winning not only the match but also the Quake Badge.

It was about a half an hour later when my turn came up.

"Stay here," I told Lucario, Ash coming up to Iris and Cilan and I go

He gave me a frown. **"Do you have a plan?"** He stopped walking.

"I can only hope it works." Shrugging, walking onto the field across from Clay. Lucario was beside Cilan then.

He gave me a grin, pointing his pix axe at me. "You ready, little lady?"

"As ready as I will ever be." I said, crossing my arms. I then gave him another grin, eyes narrowing. "I want to make a bet, Clay." This piqued his interest. He motioned me to continue. "I was a double battle, you against me."

"A double battle, you say?"

"For the Gym Badge." I raised an eyebrow. "Are you up to it or are you to chicken for it?"

"Chicken?!" That would do it. He agreed to the double battle, glaring at me. "You're going to regret calling me that, little lady!" He gave a nod to his worker to begin.

"The Driftveil Gym match between challenger Luna and Gym Leader Clay will now begin! You may only use two Pokémon. Once one party loses all their Pokémon, the battle is over," the Referee declared. "You may now begin!" The mine worker thew up his arm as a single to let out our Pokémon and start the match.

"It's time to work, boys, Palpitoad! Excadrill!" He called out, throwing two Poké Balls. When Excadrill came out, he let out an almighty roar. Palpitoad wiggled around, tongue sticking out.

"Those two, huh..." I uttered under my breath, taking out two Poké Balls. "Let's show 'em what you got, you two! Servine! Milotic!"

Milotic floated to the ground gracefully. **"I am ready!"**

 **"Let's do this!"** Servine had his nose stuck up.

The silver protrusion on the top of Excadrill's head glowed silver and extended before it spun like a drill. Charging forward at Milotic, he went to stab her. Behind him, Palpitoad released a powerful blast of water with multiple rings of light. It was countered by Milotic's own blasts a powerful jet of water from her mouth. Servine had opened his mouth, forming a light green energy ball in front of his mouth. He then fired the energy ball from his mouth at Excadrill. The Subterrene Pokémon shifted to the right, spinning around and pulling his partner along with him when he saw the other slowly getting over powered. Palpitoad extended his long tongue and started to spin around in the air, his tongue starting to glow yellow. Swinging around, a ball of brown sludge formed in front of Palpitoad's tongue before he threw the ball of sludge. It landed right in front of Servine, making contact with the ground, it exploded.

Excadrill jumped into the air and held out his arms before he spun his body rapidly and dived forward, stabbing Milotic with the protrusion sticking out of his head. She was sent back, sliding across the ground. Getting up, she plunged at Excadrill, twisting around him while floating in the air. She started to spin her body, creating a twister around both of them, Excadrill was tossed out of it. Palpitoad sent more brown sludge bombs as a distraction. They exploded around Servine. Using this, Palpitoad jumped at the Grass Type as his tail started to glow white. The white glow faded, leaving his tail glowing red-orange. Palpitoad then flipped around vertically and slammed the tail sending him to the ground.

One of Excadrill's claws glowed a red-orange before he stabbed it the Tender Pokémon. She slithered around him, flicking him back. She gave a relaxing sigh, her body glowing gold and all the damage on her body vanished. Using this chance, She winked at the two males and released several pink hearts that surround both of them. They had hit both of them, exploding into pink sparkles and both of them became in love with Milotic. She waved her body around, like a snake, two pair of eyes following her every move. This didn't sit well with Clay, his words hissing out of his mouth. It didn't matter. This was a battle and I was going to win no matter what it took. Servine used his vines that came from his yellow collar and hit Palpitoad one after the other. He wrapped them around the distracted body, holding him still. The leaf at the end of Servine's tail glowed light green, dashing at the wrapped up Pokémon, before he slashed the opponent, knocking him unconscious. Clay called his Pokémon back.

Excadrill was able to regain his senses, glaring at the giggling female Pokémon. He held both arms and both of his claws gained a silver glow. Then spinning his body rapidly while turning its head upwards, he released yellow static electricity. He drilled at Milotic, damaging her. It didn't help when she glowed gold and the scrapes and bruises vanished again. A white ball forms in front of Milotic's mouth. She released multiple light blue breams at Excadrill, freezing his lower body. Servine jumped, spinning on his head with his tail up in the air. A large green tornado with glowing green leaves inside it appeared at the end of Servine's tail and spinning to the side, simultaneously catching Excadrill and breaking the ice around him. The tornado moved into an upward position before crashing down onto the ground, crushing Excadrill against the floor.

"Excadrill is unable to battle! Milotic and Servine wins! Therefore, the winner is the challenger, Luna!"

"Yes!" I grinned, running up to both of my Pokémon. Servine was sitting against Milotic, panting hard. "You did it! Both of you did it! I am so proud of you!"

 **"What do you expect?"** Milotic flicked her tail, pruning under the attention. **"It was just as planned by me~!"**

Servine rolled his eyes. **"It was a team effort."**

"Little lady," Clay called out walking up to me. "That was an excellent, gutsy, risky battle." He held out his hand. "You better not change at all, little lady! You're crafty!" I took it. He gave a chuckle.

"Thank you!"

"Now, take this Quake Badge! You've earned it."

He held onto a tray, the Quake Badge on a red clothe trimmed with gold. The badge was shaped like a vertical piece of earth, the top half was cracked and slid out of place, resembling the result of an earthquake.

I gave him a grin. "Ah!" I placed it in with the others. The smile on my face wasn't going away anytime soon. I was so close. So very close indeed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Another badge earned, now it's three more to go before the Battle for the Gym Badges Arc is over before another comes up. Dang. How much time has passed. It's already chapter 30 and the story has over 150k words. It'll only get bigger after this though. I have about 25 - 30 chapters left until the WHOLE story is finished. Amazing. Absolutely amazing.**

 **Now, you all may have notice, I know some, if not, all of you have seen way more mistakes in my writing than usual. Well... I don't have Microsoft Word or any of the other Microsoft Programs because of computer problems. I will be getting a new computer soon anyway so I have yet to fix this. Also, please don't say Google Docs, I know all about that but I don't like using that program unless it absolutely necessary. I look out for mistakes by rereading the chapter more times I can count. I can't see all of them though. So, thank you to those who pointed them out. My beta will be helping me out soon with the unbated chapters as well. Thank you.**

 **Random Question: How do you like Luna (both the story and the character) now verses to the beginning of it all?**

 **Next Chapter: How can Luna fare when yellow is the top color?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other:** **Followers: 86, Favs: 74, Reviews: 222, Views:** **16,198**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **NightmareNyxGrim- You're gonna have to wait until the next Pokémon Vote but I'll think on adding this one to it. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- I actually wasn't comparing the stories but now the story has changed over time from the beginning to how it is now, as both a story and Luna as a character. Maybe I should have been more clear about it in the question. Eh, my mistake... To you question, with writing it's like with my drawing. I've done since I was little and it's grown to how it is now.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn- That might be a good idea... Maybe I'll do it. Oh I love playing the** **Mystery Dungeon games, he he he! Especially Explores of Darkness, it was my first one!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sosq- Actually, she doesn't... Well, not now anyway. Luna doesn't know that she's apart of Reshiram but she knows she is not Human, not a full one... The dreams are more like long lost memories that Reshiram had and their connection to N. It's a good theory, though. Good job. Got anymore? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **RosEAimi- Yeah, when watching and rewatching the Black and White portion of the show (I can't really stomach with how it's going currently in the X & Y sage), I wasn't all that thrilled in certain situations. I know it's marketed to kids and all but there are some situations that could be solved easily if you put your mind to you. They don't have to dumb down the characters at time. Thank you for answering. It means a lot. By story, it shows how much she grew! He he! ****Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

 **Small and Yellow**

* * *

 **Place: Pokémon Center, Near** **Chargestone Cave,** **N** **orth of Mistralton City** **,** **Western Unova** **Region**

After the Milos Island Incident, Cilan was apparent with me on traveling with them instead of by myself, worried that something bad would happen to me if I did. He was not going to take no as an answer. So, to please him, I gave in and began on traveling with the Humans once more. Now heading to Mistralton City, we went past by Chargestone Cave, a cave that had larger magnetic rock that created a mysterious strong magnetic field inside it.

But first, a trip to the Pokémon Center to heal Pikachu because a Pikachu had been raining electricity from the Mouse Pokémon. It was the same to Iris's Emolga and Cilan's Stunfisk. At the Pokémon Center, all of their Pokémon were all healed up.

"Sorry for the wait," Nurse Joy said, smiling, "The Pokémon you left in my care have all recovered."

 **"There is nothing to worry about now!"** Audino chirped, clapping her hands together as she tilted her head.

Pikachu jumped onto his partner's shoulder as Ash called back his Pokémon. Iris and Cilan did the same.

"We were lucky a Pokémon Center was nearby," Iris huffed in relief.

Cilan smiled back at the healing duo, thanking them, "Thanks to you, everyone's healthy again. Thank you very much."

"Don't mention it." Nurse Joy really loved do this. She then held a befuddled look. "It's strange, though. There shouldn't be any Joltik in that area."

This made question marks appear above the trio's heads. It was very peculiar for this. Maybe something happened to make them move.

Lucario tugged at my sleeve. Glancing at him, he jerked his head to outside. I nodded him. Looking back at my friends, I told them, "Hey guys, I'm gonna go outside for a little..." I began moving when they understood.

Cilan grabbed my hand, clearly worried. "What if something happens to you? Again."

I waved him off. "I'll be fine, Cilan. I have Lucario with me." While the worry was nice, it didn't change the fact I could look after myself just fine. Thank you very much! I gave him a smile, gently moving his hand off of mine.

It didn't deter him though. He took something out of his bag. "It's a Xtransceiver. I've been meaning to give it to you." Taking it, I looked at it in curiosity. He showed me the button the side of it, pressing it to turn it on. The screen on it flashed, showing a few different components. He showed me where to press and contact anyone. "Press this and we'll be able to be in contact. Call me if you get into _any_ trouble, okay?" He stressed out, placing it on my right wrist.

I nodded; he gave me a smile in return, patting my head. I followed Lucario out of the building. With out a moments notice, a flash of yellow and green by passed us.

"Out of the way, out of the way, out of the way, out of the way, out of the way!" There was a loud splashing noise shortly after that. I couldn't help but grin.

 **"Bianca?"**

I nodded. "Bianca." We neared the one of the entrances of the cave. "Why'd you pull me away, Lucario?"

 **"I Saw many Pokémon going near the Pokémon Center. I didn't want either of us to get involved."** He did know we were going to get involved someway or another... It just happened. **"Plus I wanted to check out the caves before any of the Humans came. They can be quite loud when they want to be."**

I sweat-dropped. "If that's what you want..." Sometimes I couldn't understand his reasonings but went with them anyway. I looked around, enjoying the scenery when I heard a ringing noise and looked at my wrist. Looking at the Xtransceiver, I saw a phone symbol on it, wiggling up and down. Tapping the screen, a picture of Professor Juniper waving hello appeared.

"Hello, Luna!"

"Professor?!" I gasped, shocked to see her. I peered closer to the screen, making the female researcher chuckle. "How did you know this Xtransceiver was with me?" Lucario glanced over my shoulder.

"Hello to you as well Lucario!" She greeted before answering me, "Cilan told me he gave you a Xtransceiver and so I decided to call you!"

"Oh, well, thank you, Professor."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. Professor, why did you call?"

"I was wondering where you were now. Your friends are close by to Chargestone Cave. Cilan was asking were you were and if you were close by. He cares about you very much."

I looked around before glancing down at her. "We are near one of the cave's entrances. Why do you ask?"

"I am inside Chargestone Cave. My team and I are researching about the Electric rocks and the different Pokémon that live here. Our base is in Area 1-" Suddenly the Xtransceiver grew all statistic and I lost communication with Professor Juniper. Then I felt something crawl up my arm quickly. It sent a cold shiver though my body. Not liking it and doing the only thing I could, I shook my arm and jumped around wildly until the creepy crawly was off of me.

 **"Ouch!"** said a squeaky voice.

"Huh?" Upon opening my eyes, Lucario and I each had a dumbstruck look at the yellow, really small, furry Pokémon with blue eyes, two of which are ocelli, on the ground. It rubbed its head with it's right front limb that was tipped with blue. It froze up when it caught me staring at it, it looked up straight into my eyes. I took the opportunity to scan it into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Joltik, the Attaching Pokémon. Joltik cling to larger Pokémon, and absorb static electricity, storing the energy in a special pouch._

"Joltik, huh..."

 **"It doesn't look so good,"** Lucario pointed out. I put away my Pokédex, looking at it more closely and saw that it wasn't a vibrant yellow like the others before it.

 **"St-stay away from me!"** Joltik shifted backwards when I took a step forward.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said softly, bending down on my left knee, "I just want to know why you sucked the energy out of my Xtransceiver." I gestured to the watch on my wrist. I hadn't mean to throw it like I did but it had scared me. Maybe this had to do with them sucking out the electricity and energy of every electronic and Electric Type Pokémon nearby.

He choose not to answer but to wonder quickly into the cave in front of us. I sighed, standing up. "C'mon Lucario, we've got a Joltik to follow!" I said and and followed after the Attaching Pokémon without another word. We were following the Joltik through cave in silence. It wasn't long before I heard talking two very familiar Auras where Joltik turned a corner. I peaked around it to see Team Rocket working with the charged up rocks, gathering them up and recording their data. My eyes narrowed. What were they doing?!

"We can use these Electric Stones as a new energy resource. Moreover, they're said to be connected to Pokémon evolutions. We'll make sure to have them researched.," Meowth said, you could hear the smirking tone in his voice.

Joltik had a questionable look on its face as it walked out into the opening. I stuck out my hand to grab him but couldn't he get too far from my reach and into the area where Team Rocket was. Lucario pulled me back before they could see us.

"It's a Joltik, wow! So there was still one left." James stopped whatever he was doing on his computer.

"We told you guys you're not wanted here," Jessie drawled. "You need to go." There was a smirk on her face when she sent out her Woobat. The door opened, now was my chance. Jessie's Woobat's wings glowed a light blue and flapped them, releasing a gust of wind that hit Joltik, blowing it away from the cave.

Just as they were about to attack again, I commanded, "Lucario, Protect!" And a powerful wind gust blasted against Lucario's shield as we dashed out of the small cave through the area right past Jessie. Running past her, she yelled at me when I scooped up the little guy and made a break for it. Joltik groaned in pain.

"And I suggest that you never come back!"

Stopping when I heard the door close, I looked back to see Jessie had gone back inside and indeed the door was closed. Letting out a sigh of relief, I glanced down at the Joltik in my arms. He was hurt but not too badly, just fainted. We stopped after walking for a bit, Lucario made sure Team Rocket didn't follow us.

I sat down, leaning my back against a tree, cradling Joltik.

 **"How is he?"**

"He'll be fine after some rest and energy."

 **"Hmmm... Lu-"** Lucario stood right up, growling when four of hairy yellow and blue spider-like Pokémon rushed in front of me, blue eyes glaring. They had a jagged purple stripe on their backs; their underside was purple. Their connecting leg segments, as well as their single-toed feet, were dark blue with spiky, hairy blue abdomens.

Taking out my Pokédex, I pointed it at the nearest one. It said:

 _Galvantula, the EleSpider Pokémon. Galvantula attacks its prey by shooting electrically-charged threads and its front mandibles can hold down opponents._

 **"Release Joltik now Human!** " The first Galvantula hissed, **"Or else!"** A small charge of electrically went between its mandibles.

Even with no need for its hostility, I understood. "Lucario, stand down," I told him, "There is no need for that, Galvantula. Joltik was hurt; I rescued him." I laid the said Pokémon down slowly, minding his injuries. All four Galvantula rushed to the aid of Joltik and revived him with their electricity.

"Wo..." I muttered.

 **"Galvantula! Galvantula!"** Joltik cheered, jumping up and down with renewed energy. The Galvantula appeared happy their friend was better when they turned and started to walk away, Joltik had started to follow them when he looked back at me. **"Aren't you coming with me?"**

Eh? My head tilted to the side in confusion, "But I-"

 **"No! I want you to come with me! You must!"** Joltik had a stubborn tone in his voice. He crawled back towards me, a sting with stick web short and wrapped around my wrist. His pull was quite strong, causing me to tumble. I held steady. **"Come on! Come on! Follow Galvantula!"**

 **"Luna?"**

"Might as well..." I sighed, knowing he would keep on complaining wanting me to follow him. Joltik constant pulling, lead us to the four Galvantula waiting for us. Following them, we went through the forest to an area where other Galvantula and Joltik were.

* * *

 **Place: Clearing, Forest Area, Near** **Chargestone Cave,** **N** **orth of Mistralton City** **,** **Western Unova** **Region**

I was having a bit of fun, chasing around the small Joltik in a game of tag. We shifted back and fourth while a few Galvantula and Lucario kept a close eye on us. Lucario kept wondering why a few Joltik thought he was a pillow. The Joltik had stopped chasing me, when a herd of Galvantula came back, two of them caring a tried up Pikachu and Minccino.

Setting the two Pokémon down, they released them, cutting the webbing with one of their pincers. A giggle escaped my lip upon see their scared looks as several Joltik surrounded them. They just looked so funny, I couldn't help it. The Joltik started crawling on them; both Pokémon had uncomfortable looks.

I watched on as both Pikachu and Minccino both released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from their bodies on the Joltik. I even sensed Ash and Bianca hiding in the bushes behind me. Wait, what?

Both Humans burst out from the bushes and mistakenly think their Pokémon were being forced to fight back. Pikachu explained to them that they needed to help restore the electricity of the Joltik.

Then it dawned on me.

Team Rocket.

The Electric Stones.

Both Galvantula and Joltik needing the electricity.

"You were chased out of Chargestone Cave, weren't you?" I asked Joltik, it sitting on my shoulder.

He nods and explained, **"There's something blocking the cave, where we usually live in with the electrical current. But we really don't know what's going on."**

"You mean that machine collecting all the rocks?"

 **"Yeah, that..."**

"I see. That's why you took the energy from my Xtransceiver." Joltik nodded.

 **"You know, I want to thank you for helping me out. But I want to know why did you do it?"** Joltik requested.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" I stated obviously. "You were getting hurt by that Woobat and I couldn't stand it. I did what I thought was right." I gave him a smile, using two fingers to pet him.

Everyone was having a good time. Minccino and Pikachu were playing with the Joltik. Ash was observing the Galvantula and Bianca was smiling, petting one of the Joltik that slept on her lap. One of them had come back, telling the others about a situation at the cave and some Humans were taking a bunch of stones away. This made them angry, heading to the cave.

* * *

 **Place: In Front of** **Chargestone Cave,** **N** **orth of Mistralton City** **,** **Western Unova** **Region**

Iris and Excadrill were able to stop Team Rocket's machine in its track when we all arrived.

"Look at all the Joltik!"

"And all the Galvantula too!"

"Professor Juniper!" Bianca yelled out, running out of the woods in front.

"Iris!" Ash shouted, running with Pikachu.

"Cilan," I called out his name, running up to him. He hugged me tightly before checking me over if I was okay.

Iris grinned upon see us. "Iris and Luna, you're all safe." Iris ran up to him, asking if he was alright and that she were glad he was fine.

Everyone then told Team Rocket that they would never be forgiven for stealing the rocks, to which Team Rocket replied with an attack. We were able to stop Team Rocket and their machine full of Electric Stones. Dwebble evolved into Crustle and Team Rocket managed to get away with rockets with all of the rocks they needed, accomplishing their task.

* * *

 **Place:** **Chargestone Cave,** **N** **orth of Mistralton City** **,** **Western Unova** **Region**

Arriving inside Chargestone Cave, Galvantula and Joltik restored the rocks, that were not taken, back to where they belong.

"Now all of the rocks are back where they belong. The electrical should be back to normal," I said. "They can absorb electricity to their hearts' content."

"What a relief!" Iris let out a sigh. "I don't want them to cling to my Poké Ball again!"

Professor Juniper's assistant came back, saying that the area was cleared and they were now able to get through.

"Thanks for the hard work," she told her assistant before she turned to us, "All right, everyone, let's go!" We all walked to the opening when I felt a tugging on my pants. Looking down, I saw Joltik there looking back at me.

 **"Don't go, please!"** He pleaded.

I bent down on my knees, a sad smile on my lips, "I'm sorry but I need to go. I can't stay here."

 **"Th-then let me come with you!"**

I was shocked, "You want to come with me?"

The yellow Pokémon nodded, **"Yes!"**

"But what about the other Galvantula and Joltik? Your friends and family? I am sure they'll miss you very much."

 **"They won't mind, trust me! In fact, they'll be very happy and proud of me! I just know it! Please let me come with you!"**

"Okay then, I don't see why not," I said, shrugging my shoulders. Joltik jumped up and down in happiness. Taking out my Poké Ball, I tapped it against Joltik. It opened and Joltik was captured in a transparent red beam. The ball closed and tilted back and forth, the middle flashing red in my hands until everything with still.

I exchanged a grin with Lucario, jumping up and down in excitement. "I got a Joltik," I told him before skipping after the Humans. He he he.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I think is the best chapter yet! Did you like the surprise? Luna got a new Pokémon~! Cute little Joltik! Just like in the old story. I love that little Pokemon, it's even on my own team in the games when I can get it the first chance I get. YEAH! She even got something from Cilan, how cute. Looks like N has some competition, ney?** **I've also updated on the Continues art piece I made for this story! Here's the link!**

 **Link:** **nightmarezanez. deviantart art/ My-Friends-Part- 10-616246476**

 **Random Question: Which do you think is better? Cilan and Luna or N and Luna?**

 **Next Chapter: Luna faces something she never thought she'd face nor does she want to. But does she really have a say in the matter?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other:** **Followers: 90, Favs: 76, Reviews: 231, Views: 17,274**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Shiro Hitoka- You finally did! I have updated now. He he he. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- I know. I just couldn't get rid of him from the last story~! So, now here he is! I can't wait until you see who's next, you'll never believe who it is!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Eh, at least you caught up and know you can keep on track. Right? You know, I also fear spiders and almost all bugs. Just can't handle them and it's gotten worse as I grew up. All well. So, a Luna and Cilan fan aye... I see that with N. Hmmm... You've got my gears thinking. Good job!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest-** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn- Ehhh... Maybe... Maybe not...** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AHandfulOfStars- When I had wanted to rewrite this story, I tried to do it a few times before I just decided to just restart it from the start and we are here today. With the** **seventh-Pokémon rule, I'd add a male Absol who would be wise and give Luna advice. Other then Lucario, Mew, and Reshiram, Absol is my fourth favorite. Who would you add?** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **GuestIam- Hi. Nice username. (Oh my god, I've done the searching thing too! I hate it when I can't find that specific story that I really want to read!) You read the review replies? I thought no one really read them expect that reviewer I'm answering, cool. Now,** **I've read stories that have inspired my writing soul so I know what you mean. Your name idea is funny. He he he. Anyway, t** **hank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest-** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Everyone has a life, if you can't comment then you can't. That's fine by me, Usagi~! Just as long as you enjoy reading the chapter then I am happy. A love triangle, huh... I'll have to put a pin on that. It's interesting, but there could be complications though I could work around it... Now, with the Zekrom and boy idea, I won't be able to add it this late into the story as I've already have almost everything planned out, for the most part, but I am collecting the ideas you and all my reviews and adding it to a list for one shot ideas I do after I finish this story. That's where I've put your idea.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

 **Inside the Hero's Ruin**

 _ **-The Golden Dark Stone of Zerkom-**_

* * *

 **Place: Professor Juniper's Base Camp, Clearing in an Open part of** **Chargestone Cave,** **N** **orth of Mistralton City** **,** **Western Unova** **Region**

"We'll finally trade. I'm so thrilled!" Bianca jumped up and down, clasping her hands in excitement.

Turned out she and Professor Juniper would be trading certain Pokémon that would evolve by something called a trading machine that Professor Juniper show us. "We brought the device here in order to investigate the influence the Electric Stones have on evolutions," she explained.

"It's somewhat amazing."

I stared at in fascination. Never before had I seen something like this. "I've never seen an evolution caused by a link trade!"

"I'm looking forward to the taste of their evolution."

"Amazing!" Bianca walked up to the brown haired Professor. "Let's trade my Shelmet for your Karrablast right away, Professor! Let's!" She could never calm down, could she?

"My, my..." Even Professor Juniper saw her over bright light of exhilaration. "But first a battle! I want to record their data before the evolution as well," she told the younger girl.

"Yeah," Cilan said, "I'm interested in seeing what taste their battle will have!"

"That would riveting to see," I agreed, nodding.

"You're right. A battle, a battle!" Bianca clapped her heads together, bobbing her head from side to side. "Let's battle Professor!"

We headed outside where the preparations for the data collection was set up. When they asked who wanted to Referee, I walked forward. It couldn't hurt to try it at least once.

"You may use one Pokémon each. As soon as the Pokémon of one party is unable to battle, the battle is over," I told them, each of them nodding in understanding.

"Profressor Juniper, let's begin! Shelmet!" Bianca brought out a small Pokémon that had a gray shell much like that was like a knight's visor although it had a more conventionally snail-like swirl of its shell further back. I scanned Shelmet into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Shelmet, the Snail Pokémon. Shelmet closes its shell to protect itself from attacks. It also produces and spits out a poisonous, sticky liquid._

Profressor Juniper thew her Poké Ball. "I'll use Karrablast, of course." Karrablast was a primarily blue, round-bodied Pokémon that had a horn at the tip. It's face was black in coloration, with a teal patch on its forehead, a fanged mouth, and eyes with orange pupils and yellow scleras. Scanning it as well, the Pokédex said:

 _Karrablast, the Clamping Pokémon. Karrablast live in forests and fields, and often hide in trees or grass when threatened. They can also defend themselves by spitting acid._

"Now, begin the battle!" I announced, bringing my hand down. I then hung in the back, watching the battle from afar. The battle was quick and easy with no malfunctions, Professor Juniper winning. We went back to where the trading machine was.

"Karrablast, return to your Poké Ball." Professor Juniper called back her Pokémon, placing it on one side of the machine. "Bianca, Shelmet, too."

"Right." Bianca bent down on her knees and smiled at the shy Pokémon. "All right, Shelmet. Be good and evolve into something great; Professor Juniper will cherish you very much."

 **"Y-Yes ma'm..."** It said before it was back in it's Poké Ball.

The trade began.

Both Poké Balls were encased by a green light, lifting them from their taken spots and transferred spots. "The link trade has ended safely," Professor Juniper told us, each of them taking their newly, evolved Pokémon.

"This is so exciting!" Bianca held the Poké Ball close. "Thank you very much!" She bowed to the older woman before chanting, "I'm so excited. I'm so excited!"

Back outside, they began another battle to collect more data between the new evolutions. As both Pokémon were called out, they evolved. Professor Juniper Pokémon had a large pink head reminiscent of a helmet, adorned with green stripes, a black star-like marking or hole on the front, and a swirled shape in the back, with its eyes in a shadowed crevice. The rest of its body consists of blue, segmented cloth-like tufts, with ribbon-like extensions at the top of its back. I scanned it into my Pokedex. It said:

 _Accelgor, the Shell Out Pokémon and the evolved form of Shelmet. Accelgor has become much more agile since its shell was removed, allowing it to move like a ninja when battling._

Bianca's Pokémon had its head sported a red horsehair crest of a knight's helmet, with a visor underneath it. The arms were tipped with red-striped jousting-lance like protrusions. It's lower body was concealed within a swirled gray shell with a red spike on the underside.

I scanned this one as well. The Pokédex said this time:

 _Escavalier, the Cavalry Pokémon and the evolved form of Karrablast. Escavalier's body is protected by steel armor._

A gleam in its eyes and no second later, Escavalier chased Bianca around. It wasn't pleased. Not one bit. It did not want a new Trainer. Nope.

"No! Why, why? Stop, stop!" Bianca cried, running away from the irate Pokémon. "Stop it! No, please help!"

A snort escaped from my lip. Covering my mouth with my hand, I tried to cease the comical shaking of my hand. I used Lucario to as a stand to keep me up. It was just too funny seeing Bianca away from Escavalier. Taking deep breath and a glare later from Cilan, I calmed down.

"Oh my, it can't be helped." Professor Juniper took quick action. "Accelgor, Substitute."

Accelgor's body flashed white, and a double that looked exactly like Accelgor dashesd out of its body and at Escavalier, successfully distracting the other Pokémon from chasing it's new Trainer. Bianca took the chance to recall the Cavalry Pokémon to its Poké Ball while its back was turned.

She looked down sadly at Escavalier's Poké Ball. "I wonder what's wrong."

Professor Juniper walked up to us. "It may be wearing Shelmet's shell, but Escavalier's aggressive personality seems to have come out strongly."

"Its appearance has a cool taste, though..." Cilan muttered.

"Yeah." Iris nodded. "Its appearance may be nice, but with such a personality, I am worried that it might be too much for Bianca."

"Maybe."

"You don't know that, you guys, it can change in a snap you know," I said. Hearing all of this, it came to the point where I spoke up suggesting, "Why do a Double Battle with you two against two of us?" I motioned to the four of us.

Professor Juniper beamed, saying it was a good idea as the others agreed with her. "First, we need to let Escavalier put out the excess energy it got upon evolution."

"That makes sense," Bianca concurred. "I'll do it. I'll do it!"

Professor Juniper peaked over the blonde. "Will you be our opponents?"

Cilan wasted no time in accepting. "A tag battle... This flavor is bound to get interesting."

Bianca gave me puppy dog eyes. I sighed. "Why not?"

"All right," the said girl cheered. "Let's have a tag battle." She held out her Poké Ball, standing next to the Professor.

With a tag team battle between me and Cilan verses Professor Juniper and Bianca. It had ended before we all knew it, Cilan and I winning and ending it after a hard sweat. Bianca was finally even able to command Escavalier. It looked like their relationship would blossom real nicely. Professor Juniper's assistant came up to her with a computer filled with data. "Professor Juniper, here's the data."

It made the Professor smile. "Yes." She nodded. "Their power has increased by a whole lot." With a turn of the head, she looked at us. "They've fought really well with a Gym Leader like Cilan and a Trainer like Luna as their opponents; I'm looking forward to what comes next."

With a wave good bye, Bianca let in an excited flash.

"Busy as always," Iris noted.

"She never changes." I huffed.

 **"Indeed."**

But then the sound of scuffling feet was heard from a cave behind us and a man with light brown hair with a cow lick style came out. He wore an orangeish-colored shirt with dark brown pants held up by a belt and light brown shoes. He stumbled out and collapsed on the ground, causing everyone to go his aid.

"Papa!"

"Papa?!"

* * *

 **Place: Base Camp Tent, Professor Juniper's Base Camp, Clearing in an Open part of** **Chargestone Cave,** **N** **orth of Mistralton City** **,** **Western Unova** **Region**

The man who had fallen was actually hungry, eating a meal made him feel better. "That was tasty!" He pat his now bloated stomach.

"So he is your father, Professor Juniper?" Ash asked, a slight frown in place.

Juniper nodded, smiling over her shoulder at us. "Yes. Papa researches the Pokémon referred to as Legendary."

"Do you mean Zekrom and Reshiram?" Iris jumped to the start with a question.

What? Someone like this knew of them? How much did he know? What type of things could he of found about them? Did he know the locations of the Hero Ruins and White Ruins? Has he explored them yet?

So many questions. So little time.

My wing-like adornments fluttered as nerve wracking thoughts filtered in and out of my mind. I needed to calm down. Taking a deep breath, I focused on Lucario's presences beside me. It calmed me quickly. Easily. It always did when I was nervous like this.

"Yes," she answered then walked over to her father, Cedric Juniper, and asked, "By the way, Papa, why are you here?"

"Oh, the thing is," he began, "some ruins associated with the Hero's legend have been discovered. This time they're some pretty amazing ones!" He waggled his finger at his daughter before standing up, slamming his hands on the table. "It might be the place where the Hero and Zekrom communicated."

"The Hero and Zekrom?" Ash asked, eyes shining bright.

Cedric sat back down, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "And while heading to those ruins, I got lost inside the cave."

The story of Lord Xatu teaching me about the story about Reshiram, the Representative of Yang, who controlled fire and Zekrom, the Representative of Yin, who controlled thunder came back full force. It was even narrated by his own voice as the memory entered my mind.

 _ **"A long time ago, there was once a single powerful Dragon Pokémon used by twin heroes in order to create the Unova region. But the brothers each sought something different in life - truth for the older brother and ideals for the younger - and they began to argue, then fight, over whose side was right. The single dragon, in response, split into two Pokémon: Master Reshiram, who sided with the older twin, and Master Zekrom, who sided with the younger twin."**_

 _"What happened next?" I asked, eyes wide with inquisitiveness. I didn't even know that my body had leaned forward, wanting to hear more of the tale._

 ** _"Both brothers fought with the Dragons by their side. But the two dragons were equally matched. They battled but neither could conquer the other. It was a long battle that lasted for many years. Then, after many tiring battles, the brothers set aside their differences and equally declared that there was no right side, either. But the sons of the heroes resumed the fight, and Master Reshiram and Master Zekrom destroyed the region with their fire and lightning powers. They both subsequently disappeared after that."_**

 **"Luna, stop daydreaming."**

I blinked when Lucario nudged me in my side and saw everyone looking at me. "What did you say?" I asked them.

"Do you want to come with us to see the Hero's Ruins?" Cilan asked, "Professor Cedric said he we can go with him. You up to it?"

I nod. A foreboding feeling swirled inside my chest.

"Alright!" They all cheered!

* * *

 **Place: Hero's Ruin, Somewhere near** **Chargestone Cave,** **N** **orth of Mistralton City** **,** **Western Unova** **Region**

A trip through the Chargestone Cave, the forest, up a rock wall, and a late camp out in the forest we arrived at the ruin's entrances. That feeling returned then, my heart pounding against my chest. It felt like it was going to pound right though it.

"Here we are. This is the entrance to the ruins." Professor Cedric said, grinning. "So let us move in, comrades," Professor Cedric said.

As we entered and walked down the stone hallway, Professor Cedric explained that we had to be careful of the hidden traps all over the ruins. They were to drive back intruders. This was not going to be easy. For them anyway. I could sense, practically see them, with my Aura. Might as well make sure the Humans don't get hurt.

"Look, there's something up there," Iris said, pointing out a statue. We arrived to a dead end, a Venipede statue in a little carved out space with writing around it.

Cilan and Professor Cedric approached it. "This is the first trap," the older Human noted. I looked up at the same time as him at the ancient writing. He had taken out the notebook to translate it.

"Turning the Venipede statue to the left should-" I translated, interrupting my translation was Cilan turning it to the left before I could finish. "-not be done."

"Uh..." A scared look appeared on Cilan when the wall slid up, and a huge boulder was there.

"Way to go Cilan..." I hissed, grabbing his wrist and made a break for it. The huge boulder rolled toward us, making all of us run for our lives. I glared at him, silently screaming inwardly for his head.

"Oh no get out of here!" Professor Cedric yelled as he ran.

"At this rate, we're all going to get crushed!" Ash yelled.

No shit, Sherlock! "Lucario, use Sword Dance then Focus Palm to smash that boulder!" I commanded.

 **"Understood."** Lucario closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath as several blue glowing swords circled Lucario and crossed together. Glowing red, his Attack Power was raised. He then turned and running backwards he focused his palm on the rolling death stone ball. Letting out a grunt, he fired a huge light green blast from his paw, breaking the boulder into pieces.

The force from the blast knocked us forward. We covered our heads to block the scattering debris.

Professor Cedric gave a hearty laugh; he was the first one up. "Well, that was a close one!"

"Cilan why did you turn it before I finished?!" I grabbed his collar shook his repeatedly. "WHHHHY?!"

"I'm sorry..." He managed to struggle out before I let him go. His head rolled around as he tried to gain his surroundings.

We stood at the newly opened pathway, Professor Cedric exclaimed, "Just as I expected. When the boulder a new passage way is there that we can now explore."

"You mean you knew about this passage way all along?" Cilan asked.

"Exactly! While solving a difficult problem, you enjoy the adventurous feeling - it's two birds with one stone!" Another laugh came from the old man.

I resisted the urge to smack him.

"Well then, let's go!" Professor Cedric led the way to two suspension bridges. I stood in the back, looking at the text with the old man. This feeling wouldn't go away.

"Crossing the bridge on the right should not be done," I said flatly, "Crossing the bridge on the left should not be done, either," I said quickly when Ash and Cilan were about to cross the bridge on the left.

They stopped dead in their tracks. Iris had a hand grabbing each of their shirts. "Don't even think on it," she told them. She sighed as she pulled them back, looking to the other side. "If both bridges are traps, how will we reach other opposite side?"

I walked up to her side. "The cave maybe another trap itself."

"So, have we reached a dead end?" Ash asked, disappointed.

Axew found another pathway leading up to three caves - a Darumaka pathway, a Krokorok pathway, and a Golett pathway.

"Looks like another trap," I mumbled, crossing my arms. I was not a happy camper. All these traps are starting to on my nerves.

"Any ancient text you see?" Iris asks.

"There is none this time," replied Cedric, shaking his head no.

"If we have to figure out which pathway is the correct one, we'll have to try all of them one by one." Cilan concluded.

"Got it, let's try the Darumaka first," Ash suggested. As they made their way to the front of the cave, a fire appeared on both sides before we could get any farther. Whipped de do da, it's another trap! Yes, I am complaining about a stupid trap! I was getting tired of it.

I stayed back with Lucario gabbing my hand. **"There's a strange Aura, coming from the far left cave, Luna. It doesn't feel normal, even by Pokémon standard."**

"The Golett cave, huh..." We stood in front of it. "Let's go." The others came back and went to the other cave, not noticing me and Lucario go into the third one. We made it to a room with with several empty coffins.

"What are these?" I frowned, staring at the way the coffins were made. They did look officially familiar, I just can't put my finger on it. stopped immediately when I felt someone or something was watching me. My narrowed eyes searched around but found nothing. "Let's just keep moving."

I stood upon a large gray door. Not sure when the others were going to catch up, Lucario and I nod to each other. Placing both our of hands/paws on the revolving door.

"One..."

 **"Two."**

 **"Thr** ee!" We said together and pushed open the revolving door, a bright light blinded me but we kept on pushing. Covering my eyes, I walked though the opening, Lucario right behind me.

Open them, they widen at the large area in the shape of a volcano crater. Looking up, at the opening on the ceiling in the shape of a circle let in sunlight. Eyes looking down, there was three stair ways that led to a circle of jagged, large, blue crystal-like, glowing pillars.

"Let's go down."

Upon reaching the inside of the glowing pillars, I saw a shiny golden sphere with a black vortex swirling inside spot middle of a patterned circle. Yellow outlined triangles pointed at it, looking like a sun.

"The Golden Dark Stone..." I muttered, eyes widening when the sphere glowed a little when I reach my hand out to touch it.

 _You... My Sister..._

Huh? Did I just hear correctly?

 _It's You..._

My heart skipped a beat, quickening just as my fingers were about to dust against it. It glowed brighter but suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder and pull me back.

"Don't touch it!" I turned to see it was the Professor; he pulled me up. Cedric took out his pen and start to take notes while looking back and forth from the stone to his notes. "That is the Golden Dark Stone. If the Hero used this to call Zerkom to his aid, it's obvious that there must be a trap of sort here as well."

"It not like we haven't through that before," Iris muttered, a dark look appearing on her face. She turned that look at me. "Why did you run off?"

"Yeah, why did you run off?" Cilan narrowed his eyes at me.

"You were going in a trapped cave so I thought the last one was the correct one. I was right," I obviously explained.

"So you were the one who opened the revolving door then?"

"Yup!"

"All right, let's end the adventure here and go back." Cedric turned his back to the Golden Dark Stone. The others sighed and whined that they wanted to meet Zerkom but it was a fun exploration. We turn and walked to the stairwell.

 **"HOW DEAR YOU ENTER HERE HUMANS!"** A voice boomed out from above. A Pokémon possessing two cyan eyes, with a third on a black appendage on top of its head zoomed down and floated above us. It had a pair of wings and a tail that were yellow with blue and red stripes on each of the "feathers" and two small spikes at its base.

Ash and I scanned it into our Pokédex. It said:

 _Sigilyph, the Avianoid Pokémon. Sigilyph keeps enemies from invading its territory with its Psychic powers and was the guardian of cities long ago._

Without warning, Sigilyph fired a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles from the eye on top of its head at us. The Humans tried to talk to Sigilyph, saying they were intruders, but it did not listen. It shot another magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles which missed.

Ash had Pikachu attack with thunder but it was reflected back by Sigilyph's Mirror Move but it hit us square on. We ran away up the stairs when another magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles hit the ground behind us, blowing me away from the others.

Hitting the ground on my back, I grunted; opening my eyes to Ash and the others go back to the coffin room. Lucario was with them. While Sigilyph was distracted, I had to hide and wait it out. I slowly got up, careful not to bruise any other part on my body that wasn't in pain already.

I shifted my feet to look around from the small ruble on the floor and began to walk. There was a scream from the coffin room and made my way to move to check it out when the Sigilyph from before with a coffin shaped friend that had a blue and yellow sarcophagus with red, menacing eyes, with four ebony hands that appear to be shadows.

A Cofagrigus.

Shit!

 _Ba-bump..._

I took a step back when they both moved forward. They continued to glare and follow me until I backed in the circle of the blue glowing stone pillars. Both Pokémon stopped just at the end of the stair case when my eyes narrowed. Looking down, I saw the Golden Dark Stone was gone.

That Human...!

 _Ba-bump..._ _Ba-bump._

I snapped my head up when I saw a Sigilyph fired a magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles from the eye on top of its head at me.

 _Ba-bump._ _Ba-bump._ _Ba-bump._ _Ba-bump._

I couldn't move my legs, covering myself with my arms when sudden the pillars glows a bright blue and a blue, transparent shield blocked the attack. It stayed there around me.

 **"Wh-what happened?!"** Sigilyph stuttered out, surprised was evidence in its voice before it turned into yelling, **"TELL ME, HUMAN!"**

 _Ba-bump._

* * *

 _A bright glow._

 ** _"You will not harm her, Guardians of the Hero's Ruins."_**

 ** _"She is with the Humans! She-"_**

 ** _"She is mine!"_**

 _White... It was warm. It felt nice. I could be here forever._

 ** _"You-Your..."_**

 _A feather? It was so pretty..._

 ** _"Harm her and you shall see why they call me- btzzz -Understood?"_**

 _Ah..._

 ** _"Yes..."_**

 ** _"What about the Humans?"_**

 ** _"..."_**

 ** _Oh, Luna... My dear... child..._**

* * *

 **"AWAKEN!"**

* * *

 **Place: Central Chamber Room, Hero's Ruin, Somewhere near** **Chargestone Cave,** **N** **orth of Mistralton City** **,** **Western Unova** **Region**

My eyes opened, staring at the sunlight filled opening. I continued to stare. What happened?

Nothing.

My memory was fuzzy.

I couldn't remember.

Why?

It was- Screaming... There was screaming. Human screaming. Pokémon screaming. Ash. Pikachu. Iris. Axew. Professor.

Cilan.

Lucario...

My friends!

My eyes widen when it all became reality. I saw when I saw Cofagrigus send my friends and Pokémon into the air.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY FRIENDS?" I screeched as the air around me shift. It grew heavy. I let out a small growl. "I won't let you get away from this!"

Broken stone lifted around me, shifted and cracked as I raised my arms in the air. A blast sent the Pokémon away from me before I glowed and felt myself lift off from the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Around the falling Humans and Pokémon did a blue Aura surround them, slowing them down and safely bringing them to the ground. I landed on my feet before I ran up to the others, helping Lucario up in the process and asked everyone, "Are you all alright?"

 **"Luna!"** He wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back. He stepped away, I smiled down at him.

"I'm sorry to have worried you Lucario." He nodded but a look in his eyes said we needed to talk.

"Oh Luna, you're alright!" Cilan then hugged me from behind. I smiled. "Thank you for saving us," he muttered, holding me closer.

"You're wel..come..." I uttered out before I felt my legs collapse under me. I would have fallen if not for Cilan holding me us.

"Luna, are you alright?"

"Hmmm... I feel tired..." I closed my eyes. "I'm just going to take a nap..." I was lulled into sleep's embrace, distantly hearing my name called.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, did I drop a bomb on you? Can you figure it out? If you do then that's good! If you can't, then... Cool. You know I didn't think I'd go this way with this chapter but I like how it turned out. Now, if I can get some sleep life would be perfect.**

 **Random Question: What got you into the Pokémon fandom? Do you watch the show? Play the video games? Collect the cards? Play the card game?**

 **Next Chapter: The past is something everyone reflects on, no matter if it's their our own or someone else's.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other:** **Followers: 91, Favs: 77, Reviews: 239, Views:** **17,972**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- This isn't a chapter, it's just a really long author's note. Yeah, you're just reading something else. Not a chapter...** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter... Author's Note...**

 **Guest- My older brother got me into my giving me my first card. Mew. The first** **Pokémon** **I was introduced to before all the other ones. I understand with the games. It's quite confusing. Never got it so never played it, except once... Let's just say that memory is better left... unsaid. Those voices... They weren't N. Actually, it was just a snippet that Luna could hear when Reshiram took over. Yeah, Reshiram can do that. Luna was originally a part of Reshiram itself. Didn't see that coming now did you?! He he he. Oh and N will be making an appearance in about three or four chapters. He hasn't been seen in some time.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Most people think that the games are different from the anime itself and I am one of those people. Lapras is most likely there because of the Water Type thing. Well, that's what I think anyway. Or maybe Iris is different from the show version to the game version. There is that. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- I have actually played the** **Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games. They are quite fun and different from the** **Pokémon Trainer** **ones. Making a Mystery Dungeon fanfic though... I've had a scarce thought of it here and there. Actually, before the whole Luna thing, I thought of doing a** **Mystery Dungeon fanfic but I didn't feel confident enough. I had just started to get into actually writing fanfics around that time as well. There's quite a bit of reasons for this.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Hmmm... Luna actually lives in the forest near the ruins. Though, she might just give a deadpan answer as she did when she told Snivy her real age.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- That could be a good one shot (something I'll be doing after this story ends if you don't already know) alternative. The games: My most favorite are** **Pokémon** **Alpha Sapphire (the game boy version Sapphire was actually my very first** **Pokémon** **game and boy when my dog got a hold of it was I steaming),** **Pokémon** **Y, and** **Pokémon** **Black (Reshiram~! So obvious!). This Generation, I am going with Moon. What about you?** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Shiro Hitoka- Ah, that's nice.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **RosEAimi- I do wonder if they are going to making another season... No, I know they will make another season for** **Pokémon** **Sun and Moon. I just know it'll happen in the distance future! If not, then I shall eat my meat hat. (Yes I know what I just said.) Which is your favorite Generation do you like? What about the games? I've collected the cards and I still have my whole collection because it reminds me of my younger days though I've never played it. I couldn't get it and so watched it while some old summer camp friends would play. Your Question!: There can be a lot of reasons to this. (1.) I could just say it was plot convenience they never saw Luna floating. (2.) They were to busy making sure they were on the ground and didn't see Luna. (3.) They've been around Luna long enough to know weird things happen around her and just accept it. They know a few things but don't say anything out of respect [I think]. (4.) They're eyes were closed so they could of not seen it that way. There's also the fact they were trying to keep their** **Pokémon** **safe. (5.) It's** **Pokémon** **.** **Pokémon** **has many unexplained things. Luna just happens to be one of them. What else is there to say?** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

 **Past Time**

* * *

 **Place: Forest Clearing, Pokémon Center, Close to** **Chargestone Cave,** **N** **orth of Mistralton City** **,** **Western Unova** **Region**

Three months. Four days. Three hours. Three seconds.

Four seconds.

Five seconds.

Six.

Seven...

Time ticked on. That's how it was. After I had fainted (that really needed to stop)... again... Time passes on. I was checked into the nearest Pokémon Center, the one near Chargestone Cave, though nothing was wrong with me. That was a relief but it didn't deter the Humans' or Lucario's worry for me. While happy with it was a bit smothering. Hence the reason I was outside, in a forest clearing, while everyone was asleep in the Pokémon Center. It was good to get away from them for some alone time.

Curled up under the stars and full moon that reflected against the glassy top of the pond. I could hear the snores, the chips, and the soft breathing of sleeping Pokémon; only a few were up but they stayed away. They must of felt the energy I had just a few days ago and thought I was not to be messed with. Right now, I didn't want to be. I just wanted to be lost in my thoughts all alone.

All that has happened. All that was done. It was an experience that made me different from before. It may have not seen by much but I knew I was different. Outside it may not be but inside... Yes. Inside was I was different. In a good way. Sawsbuck would be happy. I missed him. I missed my home; the little cabin I lived in with Lucario. He was there, with me, since I healed him up as a Riolu. (He was so cute back then.) I should go visit them.

Soon.

Yes.

He would be happy to see me.

I closed my eyes, a smile appearing. I was asleep before I knew it.

* * *

 _ **Place: Unknown**_

 _Twin brothers, both the sons of the_ _King of the People of the Vale that lived one thousand years ago in Kingdom of the Vale. They started a war with each other. One sided with Truth; the other sided with Ideals. The war devastated the kingdom; the Dragon Force energy that was enriched their kingdom became destructive and chaotic, causing the land to wither and die._

 _Reshiram sided with the older brother._

 _Zekrom sided with the younger brother._

 _Both could not defeat the other. No side was right._

 _I wanted it all to end but I was Truth; by other half was Ideals. This couldn't be stopped._

 _It had to be!_

* * *

 ** _"Fly away!"_**

* * *

 _It was dark. Darkness... So much. No one was there. They had to be there. It couldn't be just me._

 _I didn't want to be alone!_ _Maybe... ALONE!_ _That was what hurts. I didn't want to be alone! No...NO!_

 _Nothing... Nothing!_ _Friend? (Somebody emotionally close to... somebody who trusted and was fond of another... acquaintance... Ally... not an enemy? Yes! No! Maybe... A companion.) Such a foolish thing to think. A fool's dream... Never **going** to happen._

 _This was... This was... I couldn't remember. I was here before but then I wasn't._ _Maybe..._ _It could be in a world where everything was sane and I was the only one crazy. That'd be... something..._

 _Maddening!_

 _It was incomplete._

 _Panic started to swallow me utterly. Flailing, I cried out, blind with sudden terror - not-again-not-again-not-again - arms swinging and beating wildly at these invisible walls leaping beyond my reach and could do nothing but stay helplessly in the air, suspended above whatever. I let out a short moan of pain. I felt the chains tighten around me before a sudden bright light washed over me and I opened my eyes to a white space, fog everywhere._

 ** _"NOOOOO!"_**

* * *

 _ **"He's not following us, Young One. He's following you,"** he explained, tilting his head as he gave me a slight glance, amusement dancing in his black eyes._

 _"But why?"_

 _ **"He's most likely curious where you go when you are out and he's there by himself. He's all healed up now so it was only a matter of time when he started to move about. I'll admit I didn't think he'd stay around for this long. His species usually like to go find some of their own. I guess you left a big enough impression on him enough for him to stay."** Sawsbuck eyes shifted back to the said stalking Pokémon._

 _"He doesn't mean any harm," I said, thinking back to the time I watched over him. I just knew he wasn't. Riolu was hurt. He was just lonely. It reflected in his eyes easily when he didn't think she wasn't looking._

 _ **"Hmmm..."**_

 _"He really doesn't!"_

* * *

 _Fire!_

 _Ruined castle!_

 _"Why? Why did you do this? I thought we were together."_

 _A dethroned king!_

 _White wings flaring out!_

 _Fly away..._ _Fly away..._ _Fly away..._

* * *

 _It was the fight again, it was Reshiram and Zerkom fright again, hurting each other. It was all happening all over again when Zerkom blasted Reshiram with an attack of a violet force field that formed around Zerkom's body and it flew down and slammed its body into the other._

* * *

 _"STOP IT!" I yelled out. The screen went blank._

 ** _Why do you run?_**

 _STOP IT! Why do you torment me like this? Why do you show them to me?!_

 ** _You cannot run away from this..._**

 _Why can't you leave me alone?!_

 ** _..._**

 _Tell me!_

 **I cannot not; you have to figure this out. You already know you just don't want to see the truth of what is right in front of you.**

No!

 _ **I'm right in front of you the whole time; you know who I am...**_

 _No I don't! Stop it!_

 **You can't keep running away forever, sooner or later you will see what's in front of you. Even if you don't like it...**

* * *

 _When a person appears who is searching deeply for the truth, Reshiram will appear. At first, Reshiram will battle with that person as a test of their strength and heart._ _And if it decides that person is a hero, it will pass on the wisdom it has accumulated over thousands of years and then bare it fangs against the hero's enemies._ _From that point on, Reshiram will treat the hero with kindness, as a parent would treat a child._ _But although the person called the hero will be able to attain great riches and power, the goodness in their heart will be lost, and the country built by the hero will be consumed in flames._

 _Then, Reshiram will depart._

* * *

 _"You weak Pokémon! Why the hell did you make me lose again?!" The Human spat, spit coming out of his mouth. It landed on the Pokémon before him. He kept on shouting at the small, blue Pokémon._

 _ **"I-I'm sorry..."** he mumbled softly. He bowed his head, looking away. He flinched when the Trainer raised his voice._

 _A low growl escaped from my lips. "Who does this Human think he is? How dare he treat a Pokémon like that?" I hissed out. My hands clenched each other. Suddenly, as if everything was in slow motion, the Trainer raised his right hand and then there was a reddening... on the Pokémon's... cheek... My eyes widen. I blinked and suddenly I was standing there, the Human knocked out, and the small Pokémon slowly losing conscious._

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

 _A screech that holds so much hate. It wants to burn the world for what it has done. The Humans..._

 _"Your heart... it's so sad..."_

* * *

 _Black and White... Nothingness..._

 _It was nothing._

* * *

 _ **"Who are you?"**_

 _A giggle. "I am you. You made me."_

 _ **"I did?"**_

 _"We are together now. You don't need to be alone."_

 ** _"I don't? I really don't anymore?"_**

 _"No, you don't. You won't._ _"_

 ** _"Thank you..."_**

* * *

 _How long?_

 _I was unsure. There was no concept of time - something unneeded. There was nothing that could happen, nothing I could do. So, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I stayed like that, motionless until I heard it._

 ** _Luna..._**

 _I raised my head, my eyes closed. The voice... It was there. But after so long... Why?_

 ** _Luna..._**

 _It was calling for me. What did it need?_

 ** _It's time..._**

 _Through the darkness, a single white light appeared, cutting straight through the dark. Then I was engulfed in the bright, white light._

* * *

 _ **"Lord Reshiram.** **It... honor to meet a ... such as you."**_

 _ **"Raise your head, young ... .** **For I ... only come to ask ... favor from you."**_

 _ **"Anything, Lord ... ."**_

 _ **"It is simple.** **For this, I want ... to take care ... young one."** _

_**"If I ... so bold...** **Who is ... child? Where ... from?"**_

 _ **"She is ... Luna. Where she ... importance but ... is very important to me.** **Will ... take care ...?"** _

_**"I will."**_

 _ **"...** **thank you, Guardian ... ."**_

 _ **"You ... to humbled, Lord ... ."**_

 _ **"** **There is something ...** **You mustn't tell her until it's time."** _

_**"As you wish, ... .** **I will watch over her until it is time. ... no need to worry."**_

 _ **"Thank you."**_

 _ **"Luna..."**_

* * *

 ** _"Child... We must part from now on."_**

 _"Why?"_

* * *

 ** _"Do you trust me?"_**

 _"Trust? What is that?"_

* * *

 _Why did you leave?_

* * *

 ** _"Yes, my child."_**

 _"Then I trust you, Reshiram."_

 _Reshiram smiled softly down at the small light before them. **"Thank you, child."**_

* * *

 ** _"We swear among the stars that, no matter what, we will always be together._** ** _We will never separate, even if we become bitter enemies._** ** _This promise will unite us together forevermore."_**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Though shorter them some of the other chapters, there are more segments of memories that Luna has seen. They are both some old ones seen before plus new ones. This happened because of the last chapter. So, yeah. We learn a little bit more about her relationship with Reshiram, though. So that's a plus. But never fear, the next chapter shall be longer and of normal length, which seems to be around 5k. You can pretty much guess what's next anyway.**

 **Random Question: What got you into reading this story? Why do you keep on reading?**

 **Next Chapter: It times to fly! Gym style!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other:** **Followers: 93, Favs: 82, Reviews: 241, Views: 18,965**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- Yeah, it's a bit sad. There will be more memories down the line.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- I guess it could be... So, both games huh... Not bad but it's just Moon for me. Got nothing against Sun but it's just not for me. Which starter are you going to choose first? Which Pokémon, that are already out, do you want to catch?** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

 **The Sky is the Limit**

* * *

 **Place: In Front of** **Mistralton City Gym, Somewhere in** **Mistralton City** **, N** **orth of Chargestone Cave and Mistralton Tower,** **Western Unova** **Region**

Arriving in about two days in Mistralton City wasn't all that hard. We had some practice battles between the four of us. I had introduced Joltik to the others; he's taken quite a shine to Hydreigon. No matter how many times they were out, he would always go to her first, trying to get her to talk. It was quite amusing. Milotic didn't seem to care for him much, that was most likely because he accidentally shocked her when she had become a but to curious about his small size.

We arrived to the Gym, following Ash was a mistake when we had gone to Mistralton Cargo Service instead of the Gym, which was actually the building on the right of it.

"You!" A Trainer brown spiky hair and large, mint green eyes came up to us. "Are you a challenger?" He asked to which I and Ash nodded. "The Gym matches take place over there," he told us as he pointed to a rather long line of exciting Human. Some mingled with others, a few were looking over their Pokémon, one of them was taking notes, and another, who was near the end of the line, had actually been sleeping standing up.

"Over there...?" Ash frowned at the number of people there.

The boy had a nice smile, placing his balled hand on his waist. "You've missed the deadline for the morning batch registration, so you should try again in the afternoon."

"How strange for a Gym to be there," I commented. "And what did he mean by 'morning batch'?"

Lucario rolled his eyes. **"Humans are strange in general."**

"Un." I agreed, nodding.

"Seems like we have to taste it," Cilan concluded, arms crossed. We agreed and walked over to a man in a blue suit and a darker blue hat over his forest green, choppy hair. He had a metal clip board in his right hand.

"Hello," Ash greeted the man, who stood at the end of the line, "I've come to challenge the Mistralton City Gym."

"I have as well," I added.

"Have you made a reservation?" He questioned, glancing down at his metal clip board.

"Reservation?" Ash and I spoke in unison. Pikachu tilted his head as well.

The man huffed a tired sigh. He must get this a lot. "The Mistralton City Gym here only takes reservations. For today, there are some free slots in the afternoon batch." With another glance down, he asked, "Would you like to make a reservation now?"

"Uhm..."

"Yes!" I said, "We want to make one each in the afternoon."

"Well then, please show your Pokédex so I can register your name," he explained. I followed Ash's move and took out our Pokédex. Upon turning on, a box with many little symbols appeared in each of our top screen. The man took a scanner and scanned each of them and a call slip appeared. Ash as number fourteen. I was fifteen. "The registration is done. Please bring these registration cards here later this afternoon."

"Hmm..." I hummed, looking at the numbed card, flipping it back and fourth. Lucario then took it, staring at it just as a red plane landed on the landing strip in front of us.

A woman jumped out of the plane, removing their headgear to show it was a blue eyed, dark-red headed woman that had her hair in a bun tired down with an accessory resembling a propeller. Her outfit consisted of a long-sleeved light blue crop top with light blue short-shorts and dark blue boots. On her hands were bulky dark blue gloves and had a holster attached on her right thigh. There were dark blue straps with white buckles wrapped around her stomach and hips.

"Hi everyone," she giggled, "I'm the Gym Leader of the Mistralton City Gym and people call me Skyla, the High-flying Girl! So should you!" She saluted everyone. "You'll have to bear with me today!"

The girl was annoying. That was it. Her way of battling wasn't normal either, even if I could say it was battling. She did these "Air Battle" where Skyla assessed the situation in her mind, predicting how the battle would play out between her tree Pokémon and her three opponent's Pokémon. If the opponent had a type advantage over her Pokémon they'd be given a badge without even a real battle but if not, no badge for them.

To be honest while I was mad at this, it really didn't matter. If this was how she did things then she must of had her reasons.

"I get it, that's how she can handle 15 challengers", said Iris. "I guess I can see the merit behind this..."

Ash was not pleased. Cilan was beyond that. Glancing to me left, I found Cilan glaring at the girl Gym Leader. I understood. Cilan was a Gym Leader by himself after all. One more 'Gym Battle' (if you wanted to call it that) before…

"Of all the ridiculous…STOP IT!", cried Cilan out. His control snapped. "I won't accept this," Cilan hissed, his nails hand dug into his palm, leaving curved indents in his skin.

"Me either!" Ash agreed.

"Cilan?" I blinked as he walked forward. Ash right behind him.

"Ash?" Iris gave the boy a questionable look.

Glancing at each other worriedly, we followed after them. The trainers that hadn't left yet stared after them in utter shock. Skyla was talking about taking a flight, smiling and giggling, when the male teens reached her.

This wasn't going to be pretty...

"Skyla!"Cilan cried out.

"What's wrong?"She asked and turned around. She held a naive look, wondering why the boys were so angry at her.

"You call those Gym-Battles?!" Cilan snarled out.

Skyla took a step back, biting her lip, before she answered: "You're scheduled for the afternoon batch right? We'll talk then! You have no idea how busy I, like, am~!" She laughed, that smile of hers was starting to annoy me, and got into her plane and was about fly off.

This was not going to be the end of it!

This was not the way!

The plane had started up when I took out and threw a Poké Ball. "Joltik, please ground that plane." The Electric Type appeared and jumped onto the plane. Grinning, he sent a bolt of electricity to the plane before eating up what was inside it so it couldn't get off the ground.

A very shocked Skyla got of the plane to see what happened. "What just happened?!" She looked at me, seeing Joltik hop onto my out stretched arm. I pet him, telling him he was a good boy. Skyla scurried out of her plane, coming right at me. "Why did you do that?!"

Ash had stepped forward. "Would you mind tell us why you are a Gym Leader? This is a sorry excuse got Gym Battles!" He growled out, arms crossed over his chest. Pikachu agreed.

"Eh? No it isn't! I am just timing it well!"

"You can't just figure out your opponent and their Pokémon by sight alone," Cilan argued, stepping forward. "You can't know what their attacks can be if you only know their Type. One move can change a whole battle! "

Skyla held back an offended look, raising an eyebrow. "You're point being?"

"You have forgotten what a Gym Leader means," Cilan started, green, serious eyes narrowed. "Being a Gym Leader is a great honor but it's also an even greater responsibility. A Gym Leader's job is to see, to test, challenging Trainers and their Pokémon if they are strong and resourceful enough to be able to compete in the Pokémon League. How are you, a Gym Leader, preparing those Trainers if you do not even battle them?"

Skyla's eyes widen, staring at Cilan with blinking eyes. Just as she was about to say something, an aged, grumpy voice cut in, "That's what I've been trying to tell you all this time, you brat."

An old man had walked up to them. "Bu-But Grandpa~," the female Gym Leader whined, "I'm not even getting any complaints. Why should I even go though that trouble if I already know the results. Besides, sweaty battles are so like yesterday!" She giggled, waving her hand.

"These 'sweaty battles' as you call it, are a part of the Gym Leader package. I should know. I am one of the Gym Leaders of the Striaton City's Gym, Cilan."

"Wowie~! I've never met a Gym Leader from somewhere else before!" She grabbed his hand, shaking it wildly. "Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise," he muttered before looking at her seriously. "It may be a bit sudden, but will you battle me?"

"Battle?" She tilted her head, trying to be cute.

"Yes! You and I will have a _real_ Gym Battle. Not one of those Sky Battles you do."

"Eh? Why not~?!"

"I will show you how exciting what a true Gym Leader Battle will be like. But if you would rather fly in that little plane of yours then than be a Gym Leader, give your job to someone who would actually care."

"Fine! I'll show you I can win no matter what!"

* * *

 **Place:** **Mistralton City Gym,** **Somewhere in** **Mistralton City** **, N** **orth of Chargestone Cave and Mistralton Tower,** **Western Unova** **Region**

Cilan had showed her what it was like to battle in a 3-on-3 battle. He told her what he thought of her style and criticized on how she handled her Pokémon or for not be able to bring out their full potential. He did not hold back. She had said during the battle that while it was true that you wouldn't always know what would happen unless you do it, but there were ways that you could. Cilan had snapped, declaring that those words should not ever come out of a Gym Leader's mouth. Cilan had lost, failing to prove that Air Battles was not the right path.

"I can't believe that Cilan... Geez! What are you doing, Cilan?"

I grit my teeth. That wasn't the plan! He should of won! But he did his best so there wasn't anything I could say to that.

Skyla stretched her arms above her head. "Now I'm somewhat bored," she yawned before tell the Trainers there, "Everyone, I'm sorry but that afternoon Air Battles are cancelled." She started to leave, calling out to her Swanna to follow her.

I looked at Ash, seeing he was about to snap as well. I didn't want him to get into trouble if he said the wrong thing. Patting him on the shoulder, I gained his attention and smiled, calming him when he figured out I would take care of it.

"Wait!"

Skyla and her Swanna turned to look at me. She scowled. "You're the one who-"

"Yes," I hissed at her, "I am who ruined your oh so precious plane. Just like those air battles you love so much. I'll tell you this, they. Are. Boring."

"Boring?"

"Fight me this time!"

"Look..."

"Skyla."

"Grandpa."

"I'll ask on her behalf as well."

She looked surprise at the elderly man. Before sighing, shaking her head. "No, Grandpa, I won't. It's been proven that the Air Battles are accurate, so it'll be the same no matter how often you try."

"It will not!" I shouted, angry that she could say something so simple. "You don't even know how many type of battles there are out there. Doing something as so simple as just seeing your opponent and deciding everything with those so called Air Battles alone will only bore everyone. No one will want to come to your Gym anymore."

"Skyla, earlier, you said you wouldn't let Swanna's pure white wings get blemished in anyway, right?" Miles, the grandpa, asked his granddaughter. "But to me, they already look stained"

"That's quite a bold thing to say, Grandpa," she said cheekily. She sighed. "I really do think the outcomes are so obvious. I'm strong, so it'll be a waste of time."

"Well, if you are so sure that your are so strong then why not battle me to prove your point?" I gave her an innocent smile. "Unless you're to chicken to battle me."

"Chicken?! I am no Chicken!" She yelled at me. "Fine! If you want a battle so badly then you'll get one. Just don't cry after you lose."

A little bit later that afternoon, I stood on the battlefield, with Lucario by my side, across from the Gym Leader of Mistralton Gym. The ceiling had opened up to s clear and sunny sky while some different sized diamond shaped holes were floating by yellow balloons above the battlefield.

"Alright then, let's get this show in the air," Skyla cheered, pumping her fist in the air. She then glared at me. "I will win!"

I flipping the hair on my shoulder back behind me. "If you say so."

"Everyone, sorry to keep you waiting!" The referee, Miles, declared, "The Mistralton Gym match between the Gym Leader Skyla and the challenger will now begin! You will use three Pokémon each. Once one party loses all their Pokémon, the battle is over. Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to substitute her Pokémon."

Skyla was first, calling out her male Unfezant who let out a battle call. **"Let's get this on!"** The male Unfezant had long, ribbon-like growths from the wattle extended over his head and down past his shoulders. He had a mint green underside with speckling towards the chest.

I scanned it into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Unfezant, the Proud Pokémon and the evolved form of Tranquill. Male Unfezant threaten their opponents by swinging their heads. Female Unfezant's flying skills surpass that of male Unfezant._

"Let's show them our dance, Hydreigon!" I called out, throwing the Poké Ball in the air as Hydreigon came out on to the field.

"Interesting choice but then what will be the outcome? Hmm..." Skyla said. The challenged was clear as day. So, I took it.

This is a battle after all.

Hydreigon roared at Unfezant, showing him she was not one to be messed with. The Proud Pokémon didn't back down, attacking first. He dived down, flapping once before he became a blur but Hydreigon twisting her body around, watching the other as she tried to follow every movement made by Unfezant.

Hydreigon predicted where the male Pokémon was going and let out multiple transparent rings from her middle mouth, at Unfezant quickly, catching him off guard. But it didn't last long; Unfezant shook his head, snapping his yellow eyes opened to glare at Hydreigon. Unfezant's beak glowed a bright white, flying downward as a fast paste before landing multiple hits. Hydreigon was pushed back on the fourth peck taking more damage than I thought she would take.

Hydreigon growled out and taking a chance, Unfezant's wings glowed light blue and flapping them, he released multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from his wings. Turning all three heads at Unfezant, she opened them and fired a purple transparent beam of energy with white rings around it that combined into a larger energy beam that came from the middle head. The attack was to quick, Unfezant fell to the ground after taking a sizable amount of damage. With a call from his Trainer, he slowly stood up with a pained look in his eyes.

Landing, she attacked with multiple transparent rings once more, causing Unfezant to side step a few times in a dizzily manner. Hydreigon opened the mouths on her three heads and each of them charged a different orb of energy before each of them. She then fired an Ice Type move from the left arm head, a Fire Type move from the middle head, and an Electric Type move from the right arm head at the opponent. Eyes widen at the powerful attack, he squealed when it landed, sending him rushing past Skyla and into the wall behind her. He left an indent as he fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Unfezant is unable to battle. Hydreigon wins." Miles called out, lifting his right hand on my side to indicate I won this round. Skyla called back her Unfezant, saying he did a wonderful job and deserved a long, good rest. "The next round will now begin. Are both of you ready?"

"Bring it on," declared Skyla. She seemed pumped up. Maybe she was enjoying this more then she thought she did.

I inwardly smirked as I called back Hydreigon. "Yes, yes I am," I said, a serious face appearing. I took out another Poké Ball.

"Well then, let the second round begin!"

"Take flight, Swoobat!" Skyla called out, a blue Pokémon with a pink, heart-shaped snout appeared flying in the air. A mane of shaggy, light blue fur surrounded its neck. It had black wings with small black feet and a bare, pink tail that twisted with two short prongs at the tip.

"A Swoobat, huh," I mumbled, my Pokédex pointing at it. It said:

 _Swoobat, the Courting Pokémon and the evolved form of Woobat. Swoobat can fire a variety of sound waves from the holes of their noses, some powerful enough to break rocks._

"Give it your all, Hydreigon! Let's show 'em a battle they won't forget." I told her, grinning.

 **"Right,"** she grunted, charging forward.

The battle between both Pokémon ended rather quickly but tough in a tie. The final attack had landed on the other Pokémon, sending them crashing to the ground. The crowd watched in awe and some oooed at the battle. She may of not noticed it but Skyla's eyes were light up with excitement but with worry for her Pokémon. Of course there was worry, any Trainer (well, most Trainers) would be worried for their Pokémon when they battled with another. I know I always do.

Skyla called back Swoobat to it's Poké Ball while giving the Pokémon a bright smile. "Get a long rest, Swoobat. You need it."

I called back Hydreigon, grinning as her Poké Ball. "You did well. For that, I thank you. Now get some rest." I put away the Poké Ball. I knew who I would use next.

Miles declared the third battle would then begin.

"Swanna show them you flight of dance," Skyla said as a Pokémon with a primarily white plumage with a feathery crown adorning its head and a a long, curved neck came out. It had a yellow beak topped with a black cere. Swanna's legs were small and had webbed feet.

I scanned it into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Swanna, the White Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Ducklett. Swanna uses its long neck to attack repeatedly and rapidly with exceptional strength._

"Let's light things up, Joltik," I said as a small yellow, furry Pokémon popped and scurried around. Joltik was really tiny compared to Swanna. It was a like new saying to 'Big things do come in small packages'.

It was a wonderful battle of flight, difference in sizes and lightening. In the end, Joltik latched itself onto Swanna, even if the tiny Pokémon had extensive battle damage from the pecking attacks. He didn't let go when Swanna tried with all its might. Swaying and twisting around in the air at Skyla's command but nothing worked, Joltik stayed latched onto the Pokémon.

"Swanna use Aqua Ring!", ordered Skyla, obviously trying to restore some of Swanna's health.

But it was to late.

"Now use Discharge!" I commanded. Joltik's body became surrounded in yellow electricity and it released multiple bolts of yellow electricity from its body, causing Swanna to become surrounded in by the same yellow electricity.

 **"Gahhhhhh!"** Swanna screamed, falling to the ground as Joltik jumped off of her and onto the ground, and fainted.

"Swanna is unable to battle, Joltik is the winner. Therefore, the winner is the challenger, Luna!" Miles announced, raising a final hand in victory towards me.

"Joltik! We did it~!" We ran to each other, he jumped into my arms. I spun around, laughing and grinning. It was so much fun.

"You did it, Luna!"

"Go Luna!"

"What a sweet and spicy taste of victory! Luna and her Pokémon are really wonderful."

I turned to find my friends behind me.

 **"You did great... Both of you."** Lucario complimented. Joltik jumped onto Lucario, hopping like an overactive child around him. **"Let's just hope Skyla gets the point."**

I nodded, agreeing at that and turned to look at Skyla. She and her grandfather were talking, she looked rather defeated. The older man was consoling her, patting her on the shoulder before he gestured towards me. Looking over at me, she seemed to get herself together and walked up to me.

We met in the middle of the field. Once she reached me, she took a deep breath and said, "Thank you."

I blinked. "Huh?"

"For the battle... It was fun, Luna. So thank you for reminding me why I wanted to become a Gym Leader in the first place." She looked back as her Grandpa then at my friends before back at me. "I've always admired my Grandpa whenever he faced challengers. That was what I wanted to do when I was young. But when I became the Gym Leader, so many people came and it just became more and more over time. I never found the time to fly. So, I guess, I got caught up in the stress of it all and just lost sight when I found an easier way to do things... So..." She lanced forward, hugging me tightly. "That you for reminding me what Pokémon battles are like again," she whispered.

I let out a smile, wrapping my arms around her. "Just make sure not to lose yourself again and no more Air Battles! Else I'll have to come back and kick your ass!" I pulled away when she giggled.

"Understood!" She saluted, still laughing. The others joined in. She stretched her hand and held a badge shaped like a stylized feather, with a soaring bird at the bottom. "Take the Jet Badge, Luna. You've earned it."

"Thank you." I took the badge, placing it with the others

Then she looked at Ash, grinning. "Are you sure going to try your luck tomorrow?"

Ash grinned right back at her. "You got that right!"

After saying good bye, we left the Arena to head for the Pokémon Center.

* * *

 **Place:** **Mistralton City** **Pokémon Center,** **Somewhere in** **Mistralton City, North of Chargestone Cave and Mistralton Tower, Western Unova Region**

I gave my Pokémon to Nurse Joy for her to heal. The others were sitting at a table where I joined when I got my friends back but not before a stack of flyers gained my attention. Piking one up, I read it over with interest. This could be something the others were like to see as well. Walking back over there, I sat down.

Iris was the first to notice the flyer and asked, "Huh? What's that?" I handed it over to her. She read it aloud. _"The Clubsplosion Begins! Come join us, Trainers, one and all, in Ambiga Town. Match your Pokémon's strength in hand-to-hand combat and more. Winner will receive a year's supply of all sorts of Vitamins."_

"Cool!" Ash eyes sparkled with delight.

Iris looked at her friends, boring a grin on her face. Well, I now knew where we were going to go next. Knowing those two, they'd enter it no matter what. Cilan seemed to play with the idea of entering as well. Even Lucario had a thoughtful look. With a decision, each of us nodded to each other. It was final.

"Then it's settled." I said, "After Ash has his Gym Battle with Skyla, we will leave for Ambiga Town first thing the next morning."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Only two reviews... I feel myself tearing up... Where is everyone? Did I do something? I hope not... Anyway, now is not the time to be sulking! No more! He he he! You know, I was thinking of adding that episode where they had the festival and met up with Stephan but didn't at the end. Got a killer headache and didn't want the chapter to have a bad ending. Was even going to make Luna Cilan's item he had to find~! Heh. All well. Now to sleep with me and to get away from that headache! I hope...**

 **Random Question: If you could be the personification of a country, which would you be?**

Next Chapter: It's that time again! The Clubsplosion is next!


	35. Chapter 35

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other:** **Followers: 95, Favs: 83, Reviews: 248, Views:** **20,248**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- Well, maybe she is... maybe she isn't... I'll think on Growlithe when I come up with the next Pokémon Poll.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- I had gotten a headache and couldn't concentrate on the chapter by the end. So, not wanting it be ad, I ended it where it is at. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **fedwvu- Oh my god!** **Oh my god! A new reader! It's very nice to meet you, fedwvu. I hope to hear from you more in the future and while you're at it, take a peek at my other stories.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Well here is more (as well as a longer chapter). I've seen some of the hew Pokémon they just released and boy am I am in love with one of them -** **Mimikkyu the** **Disguise Pokémon. It's just so cute~! Mudkip was actually my first Starter Pokémon I ever choose. I just fell in love with it. My first Pokémon game I had played was the original Sapphire (another reason I chose to get Alpha Sapphire over Omega Ruby).** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **tigergirl1723- Another fan for Cilan and Luna~! Good. There'll be more moments between them in later, if you wanted to know.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **RosEAimi- Interesting choice.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **IsraAl'Attia-Theron- I really know how you feel. That one story you know about and a bit about the plot but you can remember the title nor the summary. When trying to find it online with those keywords but noting turns up can be quite frustrating. Good thing you found the story you were looking for. This one! Yeah! Ney, which one do you like better the old version or this version?** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

 **The Clubsplosion**

* * *

 **Place:** **Ambiga Town, Between** **Mistralton City and** **Icirrus City** **, North of Chargestone Cave,** **Western-N** **orthwestern** **Unova Region**

Three days later and we arrived to where the Clubsplosion was held in Ambiga Town. He looked around. "No one would really imagine a town like this would hold a contest like Clubsplosion." Cilan said as we walked along the side of the canal.

Iris nodded. "You got that right!"

A pumped Ash shouted, "This will be great training for our seventh Gym Battle. Don't you think so, Luna?"

I absently hummed in agreement, my thoughts up in the clouds. I was thinking on who to use. There was going to be so many Fighting Types there... A glace at Lucario and I knew if I didn't enter him he would not forgive me.

Iris giggled, skipping excitedly along side Ash. Axew bopped up and down in her dark colored hair. "So, who do you all think you're going to use?"

"I know!" Ash high fived the other female.

"My taste is ever changing so I can't come up with a final decision until we actually sign up." The Pokémon Connoisseur shrugged before glancing over at me, smiling. "What about you, Luna?"

"Well-"

"Hey guys!" A teen around with auburn hair ran up to us. He slowly regained his breath, standing straight again.

"Stephen how great to see you." Iris smiled, tilting her head to him.

The larger teen faltered, sighing tiredly. "They still don't get my name right..." He grumbled, glaring to the side. He greeted the others.

Ash grinned, slapping his hand on the other's shoulder. The boy perked up, grinning at the other boy, coping his movement. They exchanged greetings before talking about the tournament. Stephan then looked at us. "You guys are here for the Clubsplosion as well?"

"We sure are," Cilan answered. I nodded, smiling at him. He was a sweet boy.

"Awesome! This is going to be great!"

Suddenly there was the sound of stampeding. Uh oh... "Out of the way! Out of the way! Out of the way! Out of the way!"

Just in time, I grabbed Ash's hand, pulling him to my side. I didn't want him to feel that wet humiliation again... No matter how funny it was. When he had given me a questioning look, Bianca had tumbled into Stephan's chest, knocking the duo over. The grateful look in Ash's eye was all that I needed. We exchanged smiles.

"Ahem." Cilan coughed, scowling as he appeared behind I and Ash. Why was he angry?

It was then I noticed I was still holding Ash's hand. "Ah, sorry..." I mumbled, looking away as I let go.

"It's fine..." Ash looked the other, scratching his cheek.

* * *

 **Place:** **Don George's Battle Stadium, Center of** **Ambiga Town, Between** **Mistralton City and** **Icirrus City** **, North of Chargestone Cave,** **Western-N** **orthwestern** **Unova Region**

I stood in front of the building, looking upwards with awe at the sheer size of the round dome where the Clubsplosion was going to be held. It was huge and so many Humans were coming to see other Trainers battle each other until one was crowned the champion. Amazing...

 **"The Clubsplosion, huh..."** Lucario by my side, looking up with me. **"Big,"** he pointed out.

"Indeed. C'mon let's go sign up with the others."

He raised an eyebrow. **"You'll be using me?"**

I gave him a look. "Of course! Why wouldn't I use you? Plus I know you've been inching to get some really challenges lately." He grunted in return, crossing his arms. A sign he was happy. A soft chuckle escaped my lip.

Red eyes narrowed. **"What is it? Why do you keep staring at me?"**

"Nothing~." He could be so cute sometimes. Then looking over where my friends were, they had been joined by Trip. He had just let out a Pokémon when Bianca eagerly asked what kind of Pokémon he would enter with.

Trip smirked and threw a Pokéball. "This one." He sent out a primarily sepia-colored, Fighting-type Pokémon. It had a large, red nose with a grey tuft on its chin and a bulbous feature sticking up from the back of its head. Thick violet bands and tendons adorn its shoulders, chest, back and thighs. It carried concrete pillars in each massive arm.

"That Pokémon looks really familiar," I thought out loud as I pulled out my Pokédex and scanned it.

 _Conkeldurr, the Muscular Pokémon and the evolved form of Gurdurr. Conkeldurr uses concrete pillars like canes, tossing them with ease._

So, the boy had gotten even stronger than before, even evolving his Gurdurr since the Club Battle.

 **"It has a strong aura,"** Lucario added his two sense. Indeed. I walked up to the group. Stephan had began to explain how popular the Clubsplosion was with Fighting Types. It was famous for powerful, heated physical fights.

Ash was surprised but held a respectful look when looking at humongous stadium. "Wow." He looked back at his friends.

Trip scoffed, taunting him. "You wanted to enter this tournament and didn't even know that?" He gave a pitiful sigh. "This is why hicks..."

Ash gave a heated glare, growling out though clenched teeth, "What did you just say?" But Conkeldurr's concrete pillars got in his way.

 **"Don't even..."** The Muscular Pokémon stared blankly at the smaller Human.

I appeared beside the Pokémon, smiling sweetly at it as I placed a hand on one of the concrete pillars. "Yes, don't even." It's eyes widen but before it could say anything, it was called back. I turned the smile to the the other boy. "Hello, Trippy~. It's so nice to see you're getting along with everyone," I drawled out. "I am just glad I don't have to use Lucario to whip some sense into you as you're just leaving, right?" I gave a tilt of my head, the smile turning more sweeter.

He glared at me and the others behind me, walking off into the building.

"What a little kid, like always," Iris remarks, crossing her arms.

The others began to talk, asking which Pokémon they were going to enter. Stephan was going to enter Sawk. Ash was going to enter Scraggy. Iris was going to enter Excadrill. Cilan was going to enter Pansage. Bianca was going to enter Emboar. When all eyes landed on me, I glanced at Lucario.

"Obviously..." Cilan chuckled.

"Oh, you're participating too, Cilan?" The group looked back and I saw a smile form on Cilan's face.

"Burgundy," He greeted. "Yes, are you entering as well?"

"Good time!" Burgundy gave a pompous nod. "As a Connaisseuse, I'll finally defeat you this time. So you better not lose till you battle with _me_."

Annoying... This girl was annoying and I didn't know why.

Cilan easily ignored the jab, it bouncing off him. "Now that you mention it, has your Connaisseuse Qualification gone up yet since we last saw each other?" I wasn't sure but I just know there was an evil glint in those green eyes of his... Maybe it was just the sun.

"I'm still a C-Class..." Burgundy grumpily admitted, then shot up and screamed, pointing at her still smiling rival. "Hmph! I was so busy battling that I couldn't take classes, that's all!

"I see. That's to bad." I looked at Cilan's eyes again.

Yeah, just the sun...

Burgundy growled. "I'll definitely make you love in a Connoisseur Showdown!" She stuck out her tongue. "Later." She snapped to the left, glaring as she passed me, before going inside the stadium.

As the same time, it appeared Georgia had came and talked or taunted with her own rival, Iris. She was going to enter the tournament as well. We all signed up just before it was time for the signing up stand closed. Soon the Clubsplosion opens up and all participants gathered in the Trainer waiting area of the stadium.

"Sorry for the long wait, Clubsplosion fans of all ages! Now, let's hear the opening declaration from the host of the tournament, Don George the manager of the Ambiga Town Battle Club and the host for today's tournament," Freddy O'Martian announced, welcoming all of us.

The man was on the battle stage. "Thank you and a hearty welcome," Don George said through a microphone as his face appeared on the big screen. "I happen to be Don George." Don George then explained, "If you win now, you can thoroughly rise your Pokémon's fundamental powers with a year's supply of Vitamins containing HP Up, Calcium, Zinc, Carbos, Protein, and Iron, all put together in a six part set!"He then gave words of encouragement, opening the Clubsplosion officially with a bang.

The crowd went wild as fire works went off. They were ready to see some battles.

Freddy O'Martian took over. "Everyone, please have a look at the screen in front of you! We will now announce the first round match up!" Pictures of everyone appeared on the screen.

"I wonder who I'll be battling." I wondered, grinning excitedly. Exhilaration was filling me. I really wanted to get down and battle who ever I was matched up against.

 **"We will** **soon** **find out,"** Lucario said from his spot in my arms. I agreed with him.

The matches were announcing one by one. First match: Stephan against Edmund! Second match: Flora against Cilan! Third match: Angus against Ash! Fourth match: Burgundy against Iris! Fifth match: Betty against Getty. Sixth match: I against Georgia! Seventh match: Montgomery against Paul! Eighth match: Trip against Bianca. They were the final battle of the first around.

"So I'm battling you," Georgia said, her face coming up to mine as she glared, "I really wanted to battle that Dragon Master but I guess you'll have do... for _now_."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I am happy to battle you Georgia. Make sure to be a good sport after you lose."

Georgia shifted back quickly before she turned her back to me, crossing her arms.

I sighed, mimicking what Iris always said, "What a little kid." Iris giggled when she heard. Georgia's glare could burn the back of my head when I grinned back at the Dragon Master in training. Freddy O'Martian was in charge of the live broadcast while Don George would commentate.

"Let the battles BEGIN!" Don George shouted, raising a fist in the air. Suddenly, dark clouds appeared in the sky and rain began to fall. How in the world did Edmund managed to call for rain?

I didn't think I wanted to find out...

At the beginning, Stephan had a few problems but they soon were locked in combat using Karate Chop and Brick Break on one another but Seismitoad was slowly losing speed. It could be seen from the wound on its leg caused by Sawk's first Low Sweep. Stephan, who decided to wrap things up, was able overpower Edmund's Seismitoad.

Sawk's body became surrounded in a crimson aura and he began to flex his body, causing the muscles to thicken for a few moments. They stayed as he repeatedly attacked Seismitoad with a barrage of lightning fast open-handed strikes with both hands. For only a few moments, Seismitoad had remained standing but tumbled back, unable to battle, seconds later.

"Seismitoad is unable to battle. Sawk wins! Therefore the winner is S _tep_ han!" The referee announced as the the clouds moved away, letting the sun shine through. Even if Edmund did lose, sending out a Seismitoad with the Ability Swift Swim into battle while it rained was a smart move.

"S _t_ ephan has advanced to the second round!" The entire audience began cheering for him, pronouncing his name incorrectly of course.

Did anyone listen to him when he tried to correct them?

Nope.

Don Gorge and Freddy O'Martian talked how it was a white hot match for the first round as a defeated Stephan grumbling about stupid people and not pronouncing his name right with a triumphant looking Sawk. Cilan got ready for his next battle.

"Ash," the big guy called out, asking, "How was my battle?"

"It was a good battle," he replied, "Sawk is an incredible fighter."

Sawk bowed his head in thanks. I didn't catch the rest of the conversation between the two boys when Sawk and Lucario were staring at one another. It went on for some time before both nodded to each other. Sawk turned back to face his Trainer while Lucario closed his eyes, seemingly content. I left it be.

Then Bianca went weird with poking the Karate Pokémon before another began to taunt the two. Immediately, Stephan whipped around angrily and saw a green-haired with Lilac-colored eyes standing behind him, a Poké Ball in hand.

The boy's name was Montgomery if I remembered.

Some smart talking happened and Montgomery called out a a large, red Pokémon resembling Sawk. It had a bulky, red body and rocky skin wearing a white judogi with a black, v-neck collar that extended down to its black belt. I scanned it into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Throh, the Judo Pokémon. Throh is driven by an irresistible urge to throw larger opponents. A wild Throh uses vines to make a belt, which increases its power when tightened._

I gave a shrug and turned back to look out on the field and watch Cilan, with Pansage as his chosen, begin his battle with Flora, with a Gothorita as her chosen. He won with a sneak attack from below using Dig on Gothorita to knock it out of the tournament.

The third battle, Ash, the boy with the burning spirit, verses Angus, with moves as luster as his pompadour. It was Ash's Scraggy against Angus's Simisage. A Pokémon with as much pompadour as it's Trainer did. The battle got serious fast. Eech Pokémon could be evenly matched but both had damaged the other with strong and fierce attacks. Finally Angus decides to end it with Simisage attack with one last Giga Impact. However, it was warded off by a ball of energy that suddenly formed in between Scraggy's hands. It was a powerful Focus Blast and a final Headbutt that knocked the Thorn Monkey Pokémon out. It shocked Angus but Ash celebrated his victory with advancing to the next round by the cheers his friends and the crowd.

The battle between Iris and Burgundy began with Excadrill against Burgundy's Dewott. Georgia wasn't very happy that it wasn't a Dragon Type and made it well known that she better not lose against Burgundy. It was... interesting to say the least. It wasn't bad, it just went... differently from what I had expected.

Burgundy certainly had grown stronger and her Dewott had gained a lot of power and skill behind it from the training it surly went through. However, her evaluating skills hadn't gotten better at all. She would have to train more herself if she ever wanted to beat Cilan. I didn't foresee it happening anytime in the near future. In the end, unsurprisingly Iris and Excadrill won, advancing to the second round, despite the Type disadvantage.

The next round of battles would start after lunch.

* * *

 **Place: Eating Area,** **Ambiga Town** **Pokémon Center** **, Somewhere in** **Ambiga Town, Between** **Mistralton City and** **Icirrus City** **, North of Chargestone Cave,** **Western-N** **orthwestern** **Unova Region**

It was lunch time, with everyone taking a break at the Pokémon Center together. Everyone was scattered about: Trip had a table to himself not far from I, Cilan, Iris, and Ash eating together. We sat right next to a table consisting of Burgundy and Georgia. Lucario had pulled up another chair, once from Burgundy and Georgia's table, sitting to my left. Scaggy was by my right, as was Ash. Iris sat across from my and Cilan took up the left side.

Commotion was fast as Burgundy says next time, she would get revenge on Iris, who didn't care, and Cilan, who looked forward to her growth. However, Georgia told us, for the millionth time, she would be the one to defeat Iris, not Burgundy though she had muttered she had to get pass me if she wanted to battle Iris. Not that I would let that happen.

I turned out the rest after Ash greeted Trip (didn't help he took a picture of I and Lucario that made Cilan glare at him [Why did he do that?]) when he walked by with an empty tray. Lucario had leaned against me, resting his head on my shoulder with one arm looped around my left one. He had closed his eyes, munching on some Pokémon food made for Fighting Types. He had snagged a few apple slices from the plate I had in front of me.

"Are you excited to battle Georgia?"

 **"Hmmm... I do hope she has a tough enough Pokémon."**

"Ah. Make sure to see their Aura, okay?"

 **"Understood."** He snagged a few more pieces of the food to eat from the blow in front of him.

"Luna." I looked over to see Stephan, Sawk was a few feet behind him. "Where's Ash?"

I pointed to the left doors that lead outside, where a small obstacle course was. "He's out there trying to prefect the new move Scraggy learned."

The boy nodded, grinning. "Thanks! C'mon Sawk." He ran outside. Sawk glanced at me to Lucario then back to me, nodding, before he went to catch up with his Human.

We went back to munching on some snacks, half listening to the conversations around me. Soon the announcement came, saying it was time for the Clubsplosion to resume and that we needed to come to the arena.

* * *

 **Place:** **Don George's Battle Stadium, Center of** **Ambiga Town, Between** **Mistralton City and** **Icirrus City** **, North of Chargestone Cave,** **Western-N** **orthwestern** **Unova Region**

A short and quick battle between Betty with her Simipour, she advanced to the next round, and Getty with his Simisear lead to mine to finally begin. I wondered if they were related to each other in some way. The others cheered and wished me luck. We walked onto the field, Lucario in front, with Georgia and her chosen Pokémon on the other side.

"We'll continue with the sixth match, which promises a picturesque Pokémon performance: Luna, the mysterious girl, against the migestic Dragon Buster, Georgia!"

"So you ready to lose?" Georgia asked cockily.

I sighed. "Why must others say that when they won't know what the outcome is in the battle without knowing who is against whom..."

The so called Dragon Buster frowned. "Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." I waved my hand, excusing it. I took a greater look at her red, gold, and grey Pokémon. It has a round red and black head, which resembled a helmet that was topped with a golden, double-headed axe blade. It had white, metallic hands with retractable, blades attached. Encircling its torso were two blades and its thighs became progressively thinner as they connected to the knee. Both of its feet were metallic and split down the middle, resembling cloven hooves.

I took out my Pokédex and scanned it in. It said:

 _Bisharp, the_ _Sword Blade Pokémon and the evolve for of Pawniard._ _This pitiless Pokémon commands a group of Pawniard to hound prey into immobility. It then moves in to finish the prey off._

So Georgia's Pawniard evolved into Bisharp. This was going to be interesting. "Lucario, we'll just show them what we got!"

 **"Right!"**

"We won't lose, Bisharp!" Georgia hissed out.

 **"Yes,"** Bisharp gave a quite answer, eyes narrowing at my friend.

It attacked first.

Pawniard crossed its arms over its chest and the two white claws at the end of its arms turned to a silvery metal. It then spun around and slashed the opponent. Lucario had closed his eyes, dodged each slash fluidly. He spun around as a ball of black and purple circles formed in between his hands. He then jumped back, firing the circles as a beam of circles at Pawniard. It jumped back, tightening itself in a ball before landing. Lucario skidded across the field, running on light feet to get behind the other Pokémon. He put his hands together and created a blue ball of energy. It grew in size before he fires it at the other's turned back, landing the shot. Bisharp staggered forward, landing on its knees. Turning and whipping at it's triangular mouth, it lowered its head as the blade sticking out of the top of Bisharp's head turned int iron.

As it jumped in the air, flying as Lucario, he raised a paw a diagonal angle and a turquoise force field comes out and surrounded his body, protecting him from the attack. Both of them jumped back to their original places they had when the battle started. Both started at each other when all of a sudden Bisharp moved and extended its arms outward, slamming them together, and silver colored sound waves spread out. Lucario tired to get away, eyes widen when they hit. He let out a deep growl as he covered his ear, finding the sound unbearable. Screwing his eyes shut, he never saw Pawniard smirk. Its claws flashed white for a moment before they turned to iron. It then leapt forward, slashing at Lucaro's chest in an 'X'-like fashion.

Lucario grunted, losing his footing and landing on his back. He shook his head, eyes opening to look up at a smirking Pawniard that was about to slash at him again. Narrowing his eyes, he raised a paw up at the other's bladed chest, firing a huge light green blast from his paw. Flying back, Pawniard flipped in the air, landing on its hands then feet then hands before finally landing on its feet in the middle of the field. Lucario stood, taking a few deep breaths, calming himself. Several blue glowing swords circled Lucario and cross together above his head. Lucario glowed red, raising his own Attack. He started to run around Pawniard, surrounded by a white and clear aura as he became a blur. Pawniard tried to keep up with him when he suddenly Lucario vanished from his view.

Looking around, confused, Pawniard snapped his head up at his Trainer's commanded, squinting his eyes to see Lucario's shadow above him. Holding out his paw, he created a light green bone of energy. Grabbing it, he spun, diving down, and landing a final hit on Pawniard's head. A moment later, it fell forward, unable to battle. It was silent for a few seconds, shock lingering within most, before everyone burst out into cheers.

"Bisharp is unable to battle! Lucario wins! Therefore, the winner is Luna," the referee announced, my picture taking center page as golden letters WINNER appeared below it on the jumbo tron. Flames burst behind my picture.

"Well it looks like I still need a lot of work to do," Georgia sighed, calling her Pokémon back into its ball, then shouted, "That doesn't mean I've lost against you. You Pokémon wasn't even a Dragon Type!"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. Of course. She would blame something else other then herself for her lost. Lucario walked up to my side and I gave him an Oran Berry as we walked back to my friends.

"Amazing... So, Luna's the one who is advancing next... I won't lose!"

"The battle had a mellow taste, with a miraculous blend between two flavors called defenses and attack."

"You and Lucario are so strong!"

I gave them a smile, my cheeks heating up. "Thank's guys."

We turned back to battle field as the next battle between Montgomery and Delbert. Montgomery had his Throh when Delbert had a white and purple bodied Pokémon. Its head was small with triangle shaped ears with fur covered arms tipped in purple and split at the end. There was a purple ring around it waist.

"Cool looking Pokémon..." I said, taking out my Pokédex again. It said:

 _Mienshao, the Martial Arts Pokémon and the evolved form of Mienfoo. Mienshao's arm attacks are so fast they're almost invisible. It uses its long arm fur as a whip._

The short battle ended with Throh finishing Mienshao with Circle Throw. He had tossed the Martial Arts Pokémon right at the wall with a powerful attack.

The final match of the first round started moments later. But Bianca was missing. She was most likely touching someone's Pokémon. I was correct when Bianca came rushing in, running, to the battleground, explaining she had wanted to touch Mienshao's muscles. When she tripped, Emboar had caught her before she got all dirty. This was fiery and hostile. Trip would not let Bianca rest she wouldn't back down, pushing back as hard as she could. She was able to win with flinging Conkeldurr's pillars back at it, landing a critical hit and defeating it.

"Conkeldurr is unable to battle! Emboar wins! Therefore, the winner is Bianca," the referee shouted, raising his arm in her direction. Her picture took to the center of the screen as golden letters WINNER appeared below it.

"The last battle of the first round, which was filled with fierce fights, is now concluded." Freddy O'Martian said. "With that, today's battles are all finished. The second round begins tomorrow. Don George, what do you think of the battles so far?" The balding man looked at his fellow host.

"They were all incomparable, great and moving matches." He gave a boasting laugh, nodding. "I'm really satisfied." The eight pictures, I included, appeared on the screen in front of moving fire. "The four match-ups for the eight people in the second round will be revealed tomorrow. Everyone, please be prepared!" The man rose, arms out stretched. "I happen to wish that you take a long rest today and recharge your batteries for tomorrow."

* * *

 **Place: Single Room, Pokémon Center** **, Somewhere in** **Ambiga Town, Between** **Mistralton City and** **Icirrus City** **, North of Chargestone Cave,** **Western-N** **orthwestern** **Unova Region**

It took a while to get all the Pokémon healed up, but once that was done I knew I was going to hit to hey. With a request of a room to myself, Lucario and I went their straight away. We laid on the bed, side by side like old time. It was big enough for the both of us. I was staring blankly at the ceiling while Lucario had his eyes close, his paw petting my hair.

"So, I advance to the next round and am going to battle against Bianca's Emboar," I muttered, a small smile appearing on my lips. It would be nice to battle with Bianca again.

 **"Ah."**

"You need to be careful." Lucario did not like fire at all. Fire Type Pokémon were fine, it was just fire that bothered him.

 **"I know."**

"We don't need to win. Just have fun."

 **"I am. I will."**

"Good." I yawned, cuddling up close to my friend. I was falling asleep to the slow rhythm of Lucario petting me.

 **"Get some sleep."**

Another yawn, longer this time. "Yeah..." I closed my eyes.

 **"Good night."** He muttered.

"Good night... Lucario..." I fell into sleep's sweet embrace. I couldn't wait for tomorrow's battle with Emboar and Bianca.

* * *

 **Place:** **Don George's Battle Stadium, Center of** **Ambiga Town, Between** **Mistralton City and** **Icirrus City** **, North of Chargestone Cave,** **Western-N** **orthwestern** **Unova Region**

"Welcome to day two of the Clubsplosion presented by Don George," Freddy O'Martian welcomed with a huge smile. The man pumped his fist in the air, "And here he is!"

"Now, today, on the second day, the second round begins!" Don George gave a nod; he was sitting next to Freddy.

"I'll raise the tension even more!" Our pictures appeared on the screen. "Let yourself be intoxicated by the pulsing bodies of the Pokémon, trained by these equally tough guys! So hold on to your seats and enjoy the results of long and industrious training brought to you by Pokémon and trainers alike. Now look on the big screen to see who is battling who. Start the random shuffle!"

"There!" Don George shouted out as he pointed to the screen. Each of the pictures of showed up with another person of who we would be battling. The first match: Cilan against Stephan. The second match: Betty against Ash. The third match: I against Bianca. And lastly, the fourth match: Montgomery against Iris.

"The match up are decided! The expectations are already at their max in the stadium."

Don George on the field, a mike in hand. "Now, come to the battle stage! As it happens, the competitors in the first match will now arrive. It's the advent of the Grass type master from the Striaton Gym! Is he on a pilgrimage as a Pokémon Connoisseur? Or does he want to prove his strength as a Gym Leader to heaven? The green, grass-scented soldier, Cilan!"

The said boy waved, his small Pokémon right beside him. When he bowed, his Pokémon did as well.

"Woah, that's so cool!"

"Cilan, do your best!"

"Stop trying to act cool! Lose, you no good Connoisseur!"

Cilan, you _better_ win this battle!

"He moves on from journey to journey of battling and getting Pokémon. Together with Sawk, the blue lightning bolt, he whips up a storm on the field! This is Stepcanya!"

"My name is Stephan!" The frustrated male yelled, shaking his fist. Both Pokémon moved onto the field.

"All right, begin!"

Pansage flipped back a distance before it released multiple gold seeds surrounded in a light green aura from its mouth at Sawk. He blocked it with lightning fast barrages of open-handed strikes before he moved towards Pansage. It vanished, freaking the Grass Type out when it appeared inches from its face, knocking it up to strike it multiple times then slapping it to the ground. When Sawk's hand glowed white, he dashed to strike it but found Pansage biting down on his hand with its mouth in an unusual way to block it.

But Sawk wasn't done.

The Karate Pokémon sent Pansage hard to the ground, cracking the earth under the Grass Type. Pansage was ale to stand up. It gained a but of respect of it's opponent as it tightened it's black belt. Just when Pansage tried to jump away, Sawk kicked low and made contact dead center. It flew at Cilan, both of them tumbling down but Pansage was knocked it out.

"Pansage is unable to battle! Sawk wins! Therefore, the winner is Stepkan," the referee shouted, raising his arm in his direction. His picture took to the center of the screen as golden letters WINNER appeared below it.

Even if annoyed with his name said wrong, he danced around in victory.

Freddy O'Martian said happily, "Seeing Stepcan's strength, the hall is a crucible of excitement right from the start! And the first to proceed to the semi-finals is Stepcan!"

"My name..." Stephan slumped over as he exited the battle field, Swak patting his shoulder in pity.

I watched Cilan talk to a downtrodden Pansage, giving him some words of praise before he had called the Pokémon back. When he had come back, I was beside, looking him over. Pansage, though not on purpose, must have done a number when they made contact.

"Lu-Luna, what are you doing?" Cilan looked flustered. Why? I was only checking him for wounds. His vest undone and shirt raised before he knew it but I saw none. I glanced up at him.

I blinked. "Making sure you're alright." He grew even more fluffed when I probed him to see if any part was tender. I shushed him when he made protest before I pulled down his shirt and pat him on the shoulder, smiling. "Good."

I turned back to the battle that had just begun between Betty the rampaging battle girl, the one one of the three roughneck siblings who has made it to the second round, against Ash the hot blooded boy from Kanto. Ash used Scraggy. The girl had a primarily blue Pokémon with broad ears and a small black nose. There were several tufts of fur on its head, resembling dreadlocks. It had white marking around its neck that resembles a ruff, and a cream-colored face, hands, arms, legs, and feet. Its tail was tipped with blue plume. I scanned it into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Simipour, the Geyser Pokémon and the evolved form of Panpour. Simipour can demolish a concrete wall with the pressurized water it shoots from its tail._

"Simipour, that pipsqueak looks totally weak. Let's get this over fast," she drawled out, yawning. Her Pokémon copied her, smirking when Scraggy glared, growing angry at it.

"All right, begin!"

Simipour had spun around, creating water around it that broke when it blasted a powerful jet of water from the tip of its tail at Scraggy who jumped head first and thrust his knee forward, clashing with the other attack. The Geyser Pokémon was the first to move, dashing from the other side of the field as its hand glowed white. Just as Scraggy pulled up his rubber pants, deflecting the attack. Scraggy put its hands together, forming a light blue orb of energy in between them. When launching it, it complete missed, straying off to the side. Simipour tackled the other several times while running so fast it seemed to leave behind two afterimages. But he wouldn't get beaten down to the ground. Upon standing, Scraggy sent Simipour a glaring, intimidating look scaring the blue and cream Pokémon. Shaking it's head, it got right into it and moved a glowing white hand that clashed with Scraggy's head to actually block the attack.

Ash sure knew how to battle creatively.

The Headbutt prevailed over the other's attack. Scraggy leapt up in the air, swinging his glowing red-orange knee forward then struck the down Simipour, knocking it out.

"Simipour is unable to battle! Scraggy wins! Therefore, the winner is Ash," the referee shouted, raising his arm in the boy's direction. His picture took to the center of the screen as golden letters WINNER appeared below it.

"The second one to advance to the semi-finals is Ash!"

Iris sighed. "Woah, that was close..."

"But Focus Blast is still not ready."

"The special training didn't bear bruit, huh?"

"Don't worry," I told them, "Scraggy will get it one day. Besides, look how happy he is because of his victory?" I gestured to the smiling Pokémon being pet by his Trainer.

"For Scraggy, this victory contains a flavor called confidence."

Then it was my turn.

Both Binica and her Pokémon and I and Lucario were walking forward while they introduced us. "This maiden is able to command her Pokémon with only the slightest of eye contact and has a mysterious soul that'll explode on the battlefield. The beautiful, mysterious girl, Luna!"

I waved to the crowd, Lucario narrowing his eyes.

"This is Unova's noisiest Trainer, a single flower that runs though battlefields with a cheerful smile. Her smile is like an explosive bullet: Bianca!" She acknowledged the crowd with that very bright grin the announcer had explained.

"All right, begin!"

"Come on and let's flame things up Emboar," Bianca cheered as her bulky Pokémon that had constantly burning flames covering the front of its neck and shoulders came forward.

"Let's show them you're not to be messed with, Lucario." I grinned at Bianca, "This is going to be fun, and don't you think so?"

 **"Understood."** He agreed, walking and standing onto the stage.

Bianca followed my grin, giggling. "Yes, yes I do. NOW LETS DO THIS!"

Emboar and Lucario seized each other up for a few seconds, before both of them attacked on their issued attacks. Emboar took in a deep breath and released a stream of orange-yellow fire from its mouth but was blocked by a turquoise force field that surrounded Lucario. Once it was gone, Lucario darted forward and made a light green bone of energy as he spread apart his paws. He hit Emboar in the right forearm. The other had glowed white and it slammed it onto the opponent. Lucario was planted face first in the ground before he was picked up and tossed him across the field. As Lucario opened his eyes, flipping around, he narrowing dodged another stream of orange-yellow fire from Emboar. He could feel the heat from the flames on his back. He had watched the attack before a red aura surrounded him, opening his mouth and let out a stream of orange-yellow fire of his own.

Using it as a distraction, Lucario landed and ran, becoming a blur around Emboar. He placed his paws together, slowly opening them and creating a small blue ball of energy. He shot multiple small energy orbs; a few hit around and on Emboar. When he had stopped, he was panting; eyes squinting when Emboar was above him and surrounding its body was a sphere of yellow-orange flames. Emboar gave a hearty, boasty laugh fell nearly on top of him if it wasn't for another turquoise force field that surrounded his body. He grunted under the crushing weight, going down on one knee. Seconds ticked when the shield had vanished, Lucario raising his paw, Emboar falling at him inch by inch, before the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon was blasted by a huge light green blast that came from Lucario paw. He narrowed his eyes when the other got back up.

The Pokémon had guts.

Emboar repeatedly hits the ground with alternating hands, creating a massive creator and rocks. He picked up multiple rocks and threw them at Lucario, who moved around them like a dancer. He sped up, jumping on a few of the rocks to get a bearing above the Pokémon. He made a light green bone of energy, it flying in mid air with him before he had made another light green bone of energy, holding out his hand to grab the one he had just made. His other had grabbed the other, both of them being used to wreck the smaller rocks thrown at him. Spinning to gain more speed and power, he slammed both energy bones on Emboar's head, confusing the Pokémon. Landing in front of it, he spun around, hitting the other in the gut and pushing him back; sending him slamming into the wall behind Bianca.

"Emboar is unable to battle! Lucario wins! Therefore, the winner is Luna," the referee shouted, raising his arm in my direction. My smiling face appeared in the center of the screen as golden, flashing letters spelled out 'WINNER' appeared below it.

"The third one to proceed to the semi-final is Luna!" Freddy O' Martin shouted, grinning. "Lucario's activity can truly be called a sweeping change!"

Lucario walked over to me, sighing as he leaned against me as we made it back to the others. "You alright?"

 **"I'll be... fine..."**

"Lucario," I said in a warning tone. He gave a silent sighed,

 **"My chest... I think there's a bit of bruising. If I rest, I will be fine."**

"Luna that was an excellent battle!" Stephan exclaimed once we reached the others. He frowned. "Is Lucario, alright?"

"He'll be fine." I pulled out his Poké Ball. Though he gave it a glare, he closed his eyes, lowering his head in submission and understanding. It was just for now so I could get him to the Pokémon Center sooner. I called him back in, holding the capturing ball close to my chest. I looked at my worried friends. "I'm going to the Pokémon Center. If I am not in time, tell me who one this match and who I am battling in the next round, if they announce it."

"Okay!"

"We will."

"Do you want me to come with you, Luna?" Cilan asked, stepping forward.

"Thank you but don't worry, Cilan. I'll see you later." He bit his bottom lip, protesting but I waved him off, already leaving.

* * *

 **Place: Single Room, Pokémon Center** **, Somewhere in** **Ambiga Town, Between** **Mistralton City and** **Icirrus City** **, North of Chargestone Cave,** **Western-N** **orthwestern** **Unova Region**

Montgomery had won over Iris; he was going to face Ash. I would be facing Stephan. Cilan had called over Bianca's Xtransceiver and told me. I had went to the same room I was in the night before. It seemed I missed dinner with the others. Though, it didn't matter as we had already eaten, deciding to go to bed early. The lights were off, the only source of light was the moon light spilling though the window. Lucario's head laid on my lap, this time I was petting his head, humming an old melody Sawsbuck used to do whenever I had nightmares. He was healed up but Nurse Joy had said for him to take it easy for the night (she knew I had advanced to the next round).

My humming stopped when Lucario shifted, nudging his snout against my hand. I gave him a smile. **"Do you have a plan for tomorrow's battle?"**

I bit my lip. "Not really..." I admitted, "I guess I, we, will have to be more careful in tomorrow's battle." We stayed like that for a little longer before I lower myself onto the bed, Lucario shifting over to make room. My eyes closed, looking at the darkness my eyelids brought. I felt Lucario close beside me, happy to have him there safe and sound.

 **"Luna?"**

"Yeah"

 **"I have a request..."**

* * *

 **Place:** **Don George's Battle Stadium, Center of** **Ambiga Town, Between** **Mistralton City and** **Icirrus City** **, North of Chargestone Cave,** **Western-N** **orthwestern** **Unova Region**

The battle was long; both sides were at an equal ground. Sawk had sweat running everywhere, wounds could be seen where his outfit wasn't covering. Panting and covered in bruises, Lucario wasn't in good shape either. I knew his arms were killing him right now, punching the boy rocky skinned Pokémon. Just then it was a stalemate. When I saw the soft smile on Lucario, his eyes glancing at me.

I knew it was time.

I nodded. Lucario stood back, lowering himself onto crouch on his right knee. His left arm was resting on his left knee while the other hung down. Then he lowered his head, closing his eyes, and took a deep breath.

The battle was over.

A silence rang over the crowd, shock in their eyes.

 **"What is the meaning of this?"** Sawks asked, eyes narrowing.

"Huh?" Stephan frowned. "What's happening?"

Murmurs and whispers arose from the still shocked crowd when Don George's voice broke that, disbelief in his voice. "Lucario… is forfeiting the match."

"WHAT?!" Was the general response.

The two started at me then at Lucario. I gave them a smile and explained, "Lucario is forfeiting. I could always tell them to continue but I won't. He sees Sawks as worthy opponent. This battle won't last much longer and we know who will win. However, you fight on, getting back up each and every time. You are not ready to give up. You've earned both mine and Lucario's respect. All that needs to be done is delivering the final strike. Nothing strong, just something as sign to end this and you will win."

Black eyes gazed at me then Lucario before looking over his shoulder to look at his Trainer. He held a steady but hard look. Finally he nodded; Sawks looked back at Lucario. He advanced at Lucario cautiously, eyes narrowed watching for any sudden movement. He checked if this was a trap. Now standing in front of the kneeled Pokémon and raised his now white glowing hand. Red and Black stared at each other as he brought it down on Lucario's shoulder. There wasn't a scratch but it was enough to show that the battle came to an end.

"Lucario has forfeited the match. Sawks wins. Therefore, the winner is Stepken!"

* * *

When it came time to Ash's and Montgomery. Scraggy didn't stand a chance to Throh's strength but Ash still prevailed the best he could. It was fun to remember the gobsmacked faces Montgomery and Throh had when he battled Stephan and Sawk and lost. But Montgomery was a good sport in the end, acknowledging that he was the stronger one... for now. Seemed the boy gained another rival to battle to look forward to. Bianca had left the town right after her Pokémon were healed with Georgia and Burgundy close behind her. There was half hearted good byes with promises of battles. But I, Ash, Iris, Cilan, and Stephan had decided to say one more night before moving out in the morning.

When we reached the edge of the town, Stephan had said his good byes. He had glanced back at me, his partner out of his ball with him as he looked at Lucario, before walking without another backwards glace. The trio looked at me when they had began to walk.

"Luna?" Cilan asked, frowning. Iris had tilted her head while Ash stared at me.

"So... I guess this is where we say good bye."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I decided on not having Luna and her traveling companions to enter in that Festival they did before the Clubsplosion in the anime. It just didn't really go with what I was going. I like messing up Stephan's name. It's quite fun to see what I can come up with. He he he. Any who, this chapter went different then I had expected but I like it. Different is good after all. To be honest, this chapter didn't take as long as I thought as it'd take. Good thing to, it's like three a.m. over here. Heh. Next chapter, there'll be something cool; something I know you'll all love!**

 **Have any of you downloaded Pokémon Go? I have and well... I am not sure what to say on it. It's cool that I get to collect, battle, and raised Pokémon in the real world but it has some glaring problems too. Eh, that most likely change when updates start coming out.**

 **Random Question: What kind of pets do you have? What are their names?**

 **Next Chapter: Luna and N will meet once more. She is given more than expected.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other:** **Followers: 96, Favs: 87, Reviews: 260, Views:** **21,622**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **WyldClaw - That's nice of you to say.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Wolfy05- I've done that before I've seen a story I can't get away from. You just can't look away from it and just want it to never end! Debating on both pairings, huh~? Well, good luck on choosing on which one. They seem to be on equal grounds at the moment. Luna is not leaving for good, she'll join Ash and the others again... real soon... Maybe... You'll be seeing more writing... right... about... NOW! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **fedwvu- It's kinda funny when Lucario's like that. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- Welcome back! I was wondering where you had gone! (This was like this before I got your answer on DA.) Give Pokémon GO a try, it's not all that bad as all it seems... Oh, I can't wait for Pokémon Moon! I'm just teetering on my feet waiting for the day it comes out. Guess what, it comes out just a few days before my Birthday! It's like it's opening just for my b-day! He he he he! I can't wait! All of the new Pokémon being introduced are really cool (though a few are more questionable then others) and I know when they show more, it'll just keep on getting better.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Jos-** **Está bien. ¡Está bien! No estoy enfadado, aunque me preguntaba dónde fue cuando simplemente se desvaneció. ¿Sin conexión a Internet? ¡Ay! Odio cuando eso ocurre. Mi vida gira un poco alrededor de la computadora así que ... Sí ... De todos modos, estoy contento de saber de usted otra vez! Gracias por el review. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- I think the battle between Stephan and Luna was something most people wanted. Maybe... Hopefully... I saw your doggie and he's so cute! How long have you had him? What breed is he?** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AnimeGmr101- Ah, a Luna and N fan, then. There'll be moments with them together soon (also in this chapter too). My favorite Pokémon Type would be Ghost and Psychic (at least for now, it changes every now and then)** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **NightmareTheFoxWitch- How do you like Pokémon Go?** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **IsraAl'Attia-Theron- That's what I wanted to do with this story. It's more then it was before and that's what it was envisioned (with some bumps here and there). Cilan and N darker makes them seem more realistic, right? They are older too so I added that factor plus being normal teen males and of course a female too. Add that all together and you got my Cilan and N (with a few odd things here and there). Your idea is a good idea for one shot (something I plan to do after this story is finished).** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **RosEAimi- That is a lot of pets... But I have three dogs (used to have five cats before we moved out of Grandma's house before they all passed away some time ago) named Ace, Bella, and Nokie (we just got her at the beginning of July~). Your pet names are interesting to say the least. More unique then mine anyway** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **GuestIam- I had a dog name Abby that passed on and that was my first thought when I saw the other names... I faintly remember you talking about the story. Can you tell me what it's about? A psychic type, huh. Not that I've really thought on it except once or twice. Well, that'd be an idea I'll put with the others. But it would be funny to see Lucario in that type of situation. Maybe he would even become a father... Ah, ma baby's growin up... You'll be seeing the others actually in this chapter. Been neglecting them and I feel pretty bad about that but never fear for I am here! -dose overly dramatic pose with crappy hero music behind me-** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

 **Leafy Times**

* * *

 _ **Place: Unknown**_

 _Blue eyes stared down at the young one below them. Grey eyes filled with unknown emotion searched the other's face. The flaming heat that burned everything in its sight._ _A castle in ruins as it was engulfed in fiery anger._ _The angered inferno had came from them. There was not much else of his home._

 _"Why? Why did you do this R-?"_

 _The other said nothing. The young one knew full to well why they did this. It could only remember when it came upon the young one, happy filled memories of their times together. But that could not deter their own decision. They had learned hard long ago that some things were meant to be. Things they could not escape._

 ** _Blank... Red eyes... BROTHER!_**

 _This was it. White wings raised themselves above their own head._

 _"Don't! Please!" The young one plead, trying to run to time, arms outstretched as if they could catch them. "I don't want you to go! You can't!_ _"_

 ** _I'm sorry..._**

 _Gray eyes stared into their own._ _"RESH-"_

* * *

 **Place: Small Clearing, Forest Area,** **Between** **Mistralton City and** **Icirrus City** **,** **Western-N** **orthwestern** **Unova Region**

My eyes snapped, my breath sucked in quickly, when I felt something shaking my shoulder. They grew wider when I saw gray eyes stare into my own. I blinked again; the eyes were gone. I snapped my head up, looking around I couldn't anyone but the wilderness around me.

 **"Luna..."** Servine muttered, half asleep eyes opening slowly. He was on my right. **"Is something wrong?"** He yawned, trying to wake up.

What happened? Was someone watching me? Us? I looked around again, unable to see nor sense anyone's Aura.

He had fallen asleep on my left. Lucario had stayed where he was; however, his eyes were open. **"Luna?"**

Glancing at them, I shook my head. "I am unsure." This was not normal. I didn't like that feeling. It made me feel... unsafe... I laid back down after looking around one more time. Both Pokémon had scooted closed to me, Lucario grasping my right hand as I used the other to pet Servine. My hand slowly moved acrossed him, feeling his soft fur-like coating made me relax a little bit more. Both Pokémon breaths evened out, the event forgotten for now, as both fell back asleep. I stared up at the moonless, cloudless sky above us. The midnight blue night had been painted with dark purple, mixing to a gradient. There was sparkling jewels in a vast amount of sizes and shapes. The blinked in and out at a steady beat. It seemed so big from from this one spot.

I didn't know when I had closed my eyes now when I had fallen back asleep.

* * *

 **Place: Small Clearing, Forest Area,** **Between** **Mistralton City and** **Icirrus City** **,** **Western-N** **orthwestern** **Unova Region**

I and the others stood watched as the red gem on Espeon's forehead shined, releasing a multicolored beam from it at Servine. He jumped, twisting out of the way, before releasing a light green energy ball from his mouth, sending another when the first didn't hit. It was blocked by Espeon's shooting yellow, shining stars and break it apart. The two danced around each other, Servine trying to attack with his vines, landing a few. He had to crouch down, narrowing missing when Espeon shot a yellow-green energy ball. Suddenly, the gem on Espeon's forehead shined brightly right into the other's narrow red eyes, giving off a bright light; blinding Servine. He missed the yellow stars shot at him, taking the damage.

He flew back but Espeon wasn't done, her eyes glowing red. Servine was surrounded by the same aura, gasping a pained breath as Espeon threw him to a tree. He slid down, groaning when suddenly he was surrounded by a blue and white light, his form growing longer and larger.

 **"It can't be!"**

 **"Amazing..."**

"He's evolving," I muttered, grinning. When the light was gone, he was longer but still a primarily pale green Pokémon. His face and throat were white while his back was dark green. He still had narrowed red eyes with two curled, mint colored patterns that extended into the white portion of his face. There were two pointed yellow extensions on the back of his head and coiled, dark green extensions spread out from the sides of his lower neck. There were curved yellow markings that curved around his body while there was several palmate leaves on his tail.

I pulled out my Pokédex as he rose up, scanning the evolved Pokémon. It said:

 _Serperior, the Regal Pokémon and the evolved form of Servine. Serperior's glare can halt its opponent's movement. It increases the solar energy it absorbs._

Just when they were about to continue the battle, I commanded, "Stop, that's enough." My hands were raised, walking forward when they were about to attack. Espeon took a deep breath, sighing as she sat down. She licked her paw, eyes closed. Milotic had floated over to her, curling around the hurt Pokémon before she glowed, healing the small female's injuries. Serperior had curled up around me, head bumped against my shoulder while I hugged.

"You've evolved and gotten stronger. I'm proud of you," I told the Regal Pokémon. "I'm proud of you as well, Espeon." I said when I looked over at her. She nodded, smiling before going to lick back at her paw. Backing away from the other, I grinned at all of them. Joltik scurried around the newly evolved Pokémon, excited about his new form. Serperior basked in the afterglow and the compliments Joltik sprung at him one after the other. Hydreigon didn't mind it at all, grunting before going back to eat from the trees around us.

We laughed and talked, enjoying our time together. When there was a rustle of leaves near to my right, someone had suddenly come running out of there. "N!" When grey eyes looked up at me, he had been about to say something when he had tripped forward on a well placed rock, tumbling right at me. I couldn't move away in time. My eyes had scrunched close; I reopened them to see grey looking into mine, his lips centimeters from mine. They would of connected if it wasn't for the visible multicolored Aura surrounding the both of us, inches above the ground. Espeon jerked her head, lifting us up. When it vanished, she went back to talking to Milotic.

"Hey-Hey, Luna," he muttered, scratching the back of his head. He was missing his hat.

"Hello, N," I said when I got a closer look at him. "What happened to you?"

"Well," he began and went on to explain he had been wondering around when suddenly he had been attacked by a couple of Durant. He had been running until he heard some talking and decided to see who it was and if they could help him out. I couldn't help but giggle, trying to contain my laughter. N scowled but he couldn't stop himself and smiled my way.

Letting out a sigh, I saw him looking at my friends with interest. "My family," I told him, "It's grown."

"I can see that," he muttered, eyes narrowed with unknown emotion. I took his hand, smiling at him and led him to the blanket that was still laid out from the night before. Pulling him down, we both sat there for what seemed like hours. They were happy hours though. My friends had time to be out and about.

Joltik had played tag with Lucario, though reluctantly, and Esepon, who used Psychic to an unfair advantage or so the others said. It showed how fast the little critter could be. Mioltic had watched on the sidelines and used it to talk to Serperior, actually flirting with him. I giggled. Hydreigon took the opportunity to come and lay her head on my lap. She purred a storm away while I pet her. I didn't know if N was a bit putout from the not normal behavior my cuddly Pokémon showed but otherwise didn't say a thing.

It was until another shifting of the leaves and out came three identical Pokémon. They had a steel body that has three distinct sections. Over red eyes and atop its head were two long antennae, each tipped with small spheres. It had six black legs sprouting from its thorax. I scanned one of them into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Durant, the Iron Ant Pokémon. Durant build twisting tunnels in the mountains where they form their nests. They are covered with a steel armor for protection._

"So, they were the ones who took your hat, huh?" I asked, amused.

N gave another scowl. "Yeah... I really loved that hat to..." He added under his breath. Eh, he'll get a new one soon...

The three Durant had come closer. The one the right had hissed when Joltik got to close.

 **"Eeep!"** He screeched, running to hide behind Lucario, jumping onto his arm and scurrying up until he was on the top of his head. He shook, burring his face under his tiny front feet. Lucario eyes narrowed at the one who hissed. Espeon had hissed right back, leering at them. We had stood up. I walked over, raising my arm to calm the Sun Pokémon. N stayed where he was. Milotic and Serperior had come closer to where Hydreigon was. My Pokémon made sure to stay together.

"What is it that you want, Durant?"I asked, making sure to keep a study but powerful voice. They hissed at me, red eyes narrowed in angry. But I stood strong, seemingly forgetting that N was there. I gave Lucario a look, Joltik had scurried behind Esepon, when he had tried to growl at them. This wasn't the time for that. Not at all. "Tell me now or leave and never come back." I had felt something inside me change, not sure what it was.

It felt nothing like I had felt before.

It felt powerful.

It felt useful.

"Tell me now." I stared down at them. Giving a glace at each other, they began to explain that the leaves around the area, specific leaves they ate, had started to dwindle. They had been out searching for the specific leaves only they could eat but to no avail. They continued to explain their problem.

Why...

Why now?

I had just wanted to relax today, spend sometime with my family and N. But I couldn't look the other way when I had heard their problem. I just couldn't. So, I helped them. I did the best I could, even when my friends were against it (I was even able to find N's missing hat) and was able to get those specific leaves they had. It was a long and tiring day after that. I had fallen asleep before I my head had hit the pillow.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah, shorter then usual but that's how it was led to be and I am happy with it. But never fear the next chapter will be longer... hopefully... maybe... I'm not sure... As Luna is going to be getting new Pokémon soon and I mean soon! Some of them have got to go. They'll be taken to the forest by Luna's home by Lord Xatu. The only ones that aren't going are Lucario and Serperior. The leaves Milotic, Espeon, Joltik, and Hydreigon. So which two Pokémon do you want to leave Luna's group? (You've got to pick two of them!)**

 **I've made an update on that pictures I am sure you all know about now.** **It's on DeviantArt. My username is NightmareZaneZ. If you have an account, befriend me and I'll do it back to you~! (Just put it in the search engine and everything should be fine.**

 **Link:** **art/My-Friends-Part-11-623740350**

 **Random Question: You've got three choices - the gold cup on the left, the silver cup on the right and the normal, beaten down cup in the middle. Which do you choose?**

 **Next Chapter: Luna and N travel together to Luna's next Gym Match. Little does she know, she'll face departure and arrival.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other:** **Followers: 100, Favs: 96, Reviews: 273, Views:** **22,607**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- Here it is, then!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest-** **They live in a forest. There is a lake there for Milotic.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- I see.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- That is true with Joltik. They live in a forest. There is a lake there for Milotic.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Wolfy05- Ah~, you're makin me blush! Serperior and Milotic... He he he he he... Maybe. Maybe not. You'll just have to read to find out. Still confused on the ships? Wonderful. It just makes more drama. Anyway, you do know Luna can see Human Aura's and has the ability Aura. Her bond with Lucario can even transfer to power up on some of Lucario's attacks when needed. Though there will be more for sure later on. You'll just have to wait. Yeah, N and Cilan do meet. They actually really do in the anime itself. That's when I'm going to have them meet for real. Though there'll be some other things when I get to the one shots I plan to do after this story is finished. By the way, got any ideas you'd want me to write as a one-shot for Luna?** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Roxas is very cute! I can still remember when I got each of my others dogs. He he. He... Those dogs are going to be the death of me someday...** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- As I've said before,** **Chapter 36 is perfectly fine. I don't see anything wrong.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Chapter 36 is perfectly fine. I don't see anything wrong.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPllays- Eh, shorter is better sometimes but in this situation... I'll give it a 50/50 and leave it at that. Don't worry this chapter is better then okay! I will make sure of that! Hope to hear from you again.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **GuestIam- It's good to see you again. You story does sound interesting. I think they should be cousins. If you do ever publish it, you've got to tell me and send a link! I'd love to read all about it. : ) If you need help with profiling them then go to my DeviantArt page (username is NightmareZaneZ) and there's a Pokémon OC helper Profile there that could help you out. If I can guess who you are suggesting, it's** **Hydreigon, right? I'll try to flesh out Espeon out the best I can.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **tigergirl1723- I won't ignore you. All of my reviewers and reader's opinions are important for me (though I don't listen to some of them. I am sure you can guess what types). I can see with Joltik. Hydreigon... Ehh... I'd love to see how she'd be with the forest Pokémon but then Luna will lost the flight ability that goes with that Pokémon. So hard to choose... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Anonymous1684- Hmmm... Interesting choice.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **TPWABW- Hmm... A good choice. But why the Normal Cup?** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

 **Ice and Fire**

* * *

 **Place: Rocky Path, Twist Mountain, Near** **Icirrus City** **, West of** **Twist Mountain, N orth of Dragonspiral Tower, ****N** **orthwestern** **Unova Region**

Two days have passed and we have nearly reached Icirrus City but we had to first traverse a rocky mountain. It was cool to travel with N. It had been quite some time since I had him as a traveling companion. Lucario didn't seem to take kindly of N traveling with us and made it known, to me at least. Take a glance at the green-haired, green-eyed man over my shoulder who had been walking a bit behind me, looking at the Pokémon of the surrounding area. But then he had noticed me and smiled a close eyed smile. I quickly turned back around, staring straight forward.

Lucario gave a grunt, arms crossed. **"Why does he have to keep following us?"** He spat under his breath. I hope N didn't hear him.

"Lucario," I groaned out, "Let it be. He can go where ever he wants. He'll leave when he wants to. You know he does that."

The other gave a huff of annoyance. **"Then he can leave right now..."** He looked away when I gave him a hard stare.

"Just be nice. I know you're not fond of him but he'll leave soon enough." I leaned over to him. "I'll give you an apple~," I bribed him. He gave me a glance.

 **"Three Apples."** He grumbled, taking it. **"I want three of them."**

"Three it is, then." I giggled, patting him on the arm.

"What are you laughing about Luna?" N asked as I looked back. He had come closer. His eyes were filled with curiosity as he tilted his head to the side.

I waved him off and gave him a small smile. "Nothing, nothing at all N," I responded, turning back around.

"If you say so," I heard him say, I could literally feel the stare from his eyes on my head. Walking a little faster, Lucario taking my hand. I had my head bent trying to hold back a feeling well upside me for some unknown reason. I really do wonder what it was; it was nothing like I've felt before.

I wasn't so sure I liked it...

The day passed on and we were still on the path inside the rocky mountain. Then I would have my Gym battle with the seventh Gym Leader, Brycen, and one more badge was all I'd need to complete the set of eight.

"I wonder what kinds of Gym the Icirrus City Gym is," I wondered aloud. Lucario nodded.

N looked at me, walking on my other side. "So, you're heading to another Gym, Luna?"

"Yup!" I answered, popping the 'p'. I swung the hand Lucario held back and forth. He didn't seem to mind it to much.

"Which one will this be?"

"My seventh. One more and then I'll have eight. Then I'll be able to enter the Unova Ledge!"

 **"It will be nice to enter another tournament,"** the Aura Pokémon muttered.

"Oh... We-" He began when there were sounds coming from the top of the ridge on our left. Looking up, two large boulders began to shake, dislodging themselves as they began tumbling down toward us.

"Lucario, Protect," I commanded unfazed. He raised his paw at the tumbling rocks, a light blue force shield appeared before us, blocking them. I grabbed shell shocked N's hand, walking out of danger's way. "You can destroy them now," I shouted from behind a few tall rocks.

 **"Understood."** Some crashing sounds later, Lucario spoke up. **"It is safe to come out now."**

"You good?" I asked him, seeing dust from the destroyed rock pieces around him covering all over him.

 **"I am."**

"I-Wh... Bu... I..." N couldn't help but stare.

I smiled at him. "C'mon, N. There's nothing to worry about anymore." I turned and continued to walk but then something caught my eye. It was one of the pieces of the pulverized rock. Taking a closer look at the strange markings cut into it didn't cease the uneasy feeling already welling up inside me.

 **"Luna?"**

"Is something wrong?"

I picked up the piece of cut rock, shaking my head. "This rock, look at it." They came closer, crowding around the piece of earth in my hands. "This one didn't crumble on its own. See this," I pointed to the deep criss crossed cuts, "It was done by a Human hand."

Red eyes narrowed. **"You don't think..."**

"Yes. Hunters." I hissed, hands tightening around the rock.

"Uh... Luna..." N said, gaining my attention. Looking up at him, he pointed down. Eyes going down, I saw the cut rock had cracked apart, bits crumbling off and falling to the ground.

"Oh..." I blinked owlishly, giving him a sheepish grin. "I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes..."

"I see." He looked at the forest beyond.

"This place is popular for Pokémon Hunters. This mountain isn't just a dormant volcano, but a Pokémon Reserve as well."

"If what you say and from the trap just now, one must be here now." His fist tightened, his nails had dug into his skin leaving behind rounded imprints when he released his fist. I could feel the anger in his Aura.

I felt the same way.

I did not like Pokémon Hunters. I could remember when few had dared to come into _my_ forest.

My _home_.

They paid the price when they would invade. I made sure of that.

Then a feeling.

I stopped, causing the other two to look at me curiously. Looking up, I saw dark clouds gather not far away. I narrowed my eyes, staring at the lightning flashed.

"What's the matter, Luna?"

My eyes stared when a red glow appears off where the storm was starting to appear. "Something's not right." Before I knew it, I was running to where the lightning was. I could hear Lucario right behind me, N not far away. There was fire shot into the sky and that was where I went.

There was a man, the Pokémon Hunter, that had one eye covered by a black eye patch. He wore a black tang top covered by a green vest, red pants, and black shoes. He was crackling. "Thrashing about is no use," he told the Pokémon captured net. "That one's made of fireproof ropes."

The Pokémon in the net was large with six orange, leaf-like wings that had small black spots on them. It had a red horn-like structure on each side of its face and blue compound eyes. The upper body was covered in a smoky white, tangled fuzz while its abdomen was black in the center with light blue and black dots on the outside.

A Volcarona... I've never seen one so close before. It continued to struggle but it was no use.

"All right," the Pokémon Hunter said, "this thing can be sold for a high price."

Something inside me snap. I could hear Lucario call my name but I was already on the ground and my fist was connected to the trash's face. He plummeted backwards, knocking back against the wall behind him.

"Pokémon are not for sale!" I growled at him before glaring at his Pokémon, a blue male Jellicent. The wind picked up around me. "You!" I hissed at him. Taking a step forward, I was suddenly right in front of him.

 **"M-Me?"** He squeaked. I floated back a bit, sweating under my intense glare.

"Take that trash that's yours and leave this scared mountain. If I ever see you or even hear you come here again, you'll wish you were inside your Poké Ball for this. Understood?"

I felt it again. That feeling.

It was there.

Useful once more.

The shaking Pokémon gulped and left, caring his still knocked out Human with him. I kept on glaring, watching them leave and only then did I calm down, letting out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in. Then a headache came full force, making me stumble back. I hit something solid. Groaning silently, I moved my head slowly up so the pounding wouldn't hurt more, to see it was Lucario. He gave me a worried look.

 **"Luna?"**

"I'll... I'll be fine, Lucario," I manged out, taking a deep breath. My hand was still on my head. How I wished the pounding would go away. My eyes closed shut; black was all I could see. "I just need to bare my grounding and I'll be fine."

 **"Are you sure?"**

"Yes," I sighed, standing up, his paws still on my shoulders. I opened my eyes and smiled at Lucario in thanks before seeing the captured Pokémon had stopped struggling, watching up with a curious glint in their blue eyes. I walked to is slowly in hopes not to startle it. It watched my every move, lifting its head when I took the flame resistance net off of its body. "Are you alri-Omph!" My mouth was filled with white fuzz when I was knocked back by the Pokémon.

 **"Thank you... Thank you!"** It, he, repeated to say over and over. I attempted to sit up but couldn't. It didn't help how much weight was pushing on my stomach.

"I... Uh... You're welcome?" I was confused on the child-like personality it had. Shouldn't it of been more adult like though?

He giggled, dancing around me when he did finally get off of me. **"I'm Volcarona! What's you name?"**

"Luna. It's nice to meet you."

It hopped on my again. **"Luna!"** It said. I was expecting him this time, just in case, and was able to stand. It helped Lucario was right behind me, his paws on my back. **"** **Luna!** **Luna!** **Luna!** **Luna!** **Luna!** **Luna!** **Luna!** **Luna!** **"**

There was a laugh on my right. "It seems that you have made a new friend," N said, eyes twinkling. He walked to us. Volcarona froze, eyes staring at N before it, well tried to, hide behind me and Lucario. N halted with a jerk, frowning, taking another step. I felt Volcarona fly away suddenly.

"Ah... There he goes." Maybe he didn't like male Humans? I guess I could understand. The Pokémon Hunter was male as well. There wasn't anything I could do now. I turned, looking at N. "Let's go."

"What happened to the Hunter?" He asked after moments of silence.

"He was taken care of. He won't be coming back here if he knows what is good for him."

* * *

 **Place:** **Icirrus City** **, West of** **Twist Mountain, N orth of Dragonspiral Tower, ****N** **orthwestern** **Unova Region**

We had gotten to Icirrus City, it had been close to night time so we had dinner and spent the night at the city's local Pokémon Center. Waking up just as the close stuck noon, N and I had gone different ways. I went to find the Gym while he had wanted to explore the town and would meet up later that afternoon back at the Pokémon Center. Waving to the green haired Human, I walked in the opposite direction, arms rest at my side.

"Any idea where the gym could be located?" I asked after wondering around. I didn't really feel like talking to the locals. It didn't help that they kept on staring at me. They must not get a lot of outsiders...

 **"Maybe but it seems that we have a visitor."** Lucario explained, glancing to the not-so-hidden-behind-a-pole Volcarona not far away from us. **"He's been at this since yesterday."** That might be the other reason they were staring at us. From what the locals had said, Volcarona was the Guardian of the Mountain of the Pokémon Reserve. They were seen had a sign of hope back in the day. **"What do you think we should do?"**

I gave Lucario a goofy smile. "Let's have a game of chase~." I clapped, twirling around. Lucario groaned, pinching at the bridge of his snout. I grabbed his paw and began to run. Volcarona had perked up when he heard what I said. Of course, I had said it louder then necessary on purpose.

He followed after us.

The game of chase was on.

Running around the whole town must of been a sight for the townspeople to see. They didn't see it as bad, seeing the smiles and giggles the children gave or the 'Really?' looks the adults gave us, they enjoyed it. Good. I laughed, Lucario was wondering where we'd go next or when we'd stop; I could hear Volcarona happy but panting giggling. He was such a child. Heh. It was around mid-afternoon when this play of tag stopped at the town's edge. Lucario and I sat on the only bench in sight while Volcarona was laying on back against the ground, giggling between pants.

I took the chance to scan him into the Pokédex. It said:

 _Volcarona, the Sun Pokémon and the evolved form of Larvesta. When ash from a volcanic eruption darkened the sky, it is said Volcarona's fire replaced the sun._

 **"You're fun! So fun!"** I cracked open an eye to see Volcarona had popped up, inched away from my face. I gave him a grin. **"I like you, Luna! You saved me! I want to be with you!"**

"O-" Eh?

Red eyes snapped open, staring at the Pokémon in front of him. **"What?"**

He swayed back and forth, bobbing his head. **"I want you to be my Human! I like you. So can I be your Pokémon?"**

Was this a love confession or something? 'Cause it was starting to sound just like that... I gave a glace to Lucario. He shrugged. So he was on board. But... I already had six Pokémon. Some of them would have to go if I was going to get anymore.

"Well..." There was a shine caught in his eyes that I felt had to cover my own. It was very bright. Brighter then the sun if I could guess correctly. "Fine."

 **"Yay!"**

"But!" I held up my hand. He needed to know before getting to excited. "I already have six Pokémon currently." Seeing his downtrodden look, I added quickly, "But that doesn't mean I don't want you! I just need to talk to my friends to see which ones that want to leave or to stay. Stay here, okay. I will be right back." He nodded. "Lucario could you contact Lord Xatu, please?" It would be easiest to contact him so he could teleport from here to back home. Plus it would be nice to see him again. I wanted to see how everyone back home was doing.

 **"Understood."** Lucario sat down in a meditative position.

The other chipped, giggling, **"Okay! I will stay here because you said so!"**

I stood, patting the still floating Pokémon on the head, between the horns. "Good. I'll be right back, so be good for Lucario."

 **"Yes, Luna~!"**

I walked away, going father in the forest before taking out five Poké Balls. "C'mon out all of you. We need to talk." I threw them and out burst my friends.

 **"Luna~! Luna! Lun-Lun Luna!"** Jolkit bounced over to me, coming out to my outstretched hand. I held him close.

"It's good to see you Joltik." I cracked a small smile when he gave me a peck on the cheek. The others said their greetings before wondering why all of them were out and where Lucario was. I held up my hand to silence them before explaining about Volcarona, the Pokémon Hunter (and what they were in vague detail when Joltik asked what they were), and now he wanted to be apart of my Team. The problem was I had six. You couldn't have more then six.

 **"Why can there only be six?"** Serperior asked out of the blue.

"Don't know," I answered, shrugging. "It's always been the way, I guess." I gave a hard look. "So, what will it be?"

Milotic raised her head, tilting it when she neared mine. **"Where would we go if we choose to leave?"**

"You'll be going to my home area unless you want to travel."

 **"The forest you've told us about? The one near the White Ruins?"**

I told them where I lived one night. There wasn't any reason to keep it secret. They'd all go there one day or another unless they wanted to travel or something. "Yes."

It was Espeon this time. **"How would we get there?"**

"One of my old teachers, Lord Xatu, will be coming, teleporting here soon, and taking you there instantly. There you'd meet with Lord Sawsbuck, the Guardian of the Forest, and he would explain everything else if needed."

 **"How big is the lake there?"**

"It's very big," I told the Water Type fondly. I remembered when I swam around there, splashing Lucario when he didn't want to come in. Him coming and attacking me with playful revenge. Ah, good times. "The water is sparkling blue and reflects everything that looks inside it. You should see it when there's a full moon. The lake makes it appear so big!"

 **"Then I will go,"** Milotic said without hesitation. **"I want to see your home for myself. It will be nice."**

I watched her, looking to see if she told any lies. "If that is what you want, then so be it. Thank you." I hugged her, wishing her luck before calling her back. She would be let back out when she got there. Her Poké Ball would be safely stashed inside my cabin. I looked back at the others. "Are there any others that want to go?"

 **"I want to stay with you,"** Serperior said; Hydreigon agreed without another word, glaring at me if I disagreed with her. I raised my hands in defeat, calling them back as well.

Then there were two.

"Espeon? Joltik?" I called to them. The Psychic Type was in deep thought if the look on her face was anything to be said. Joltik frowned, looking at the ground.

 **"I-"**

 **"I'll go."** The smallest Pokémon jumped up, four eyes looking right into mine. **"I want to see what your home is like."**

"Are you sure?" I couldn't help but look at him worriedly.

 **"Yes."** He nodded.

"If you say so..." I looked to the other Pokémon. She shook her head, head tilted. She wanted to stay. "Alright." I muttered, calling them both back. Storing away three Poké Balls, I kept two of them - Milotic's and Joltik's. Standing straight, my ear twitched from the sound of leaves move behind me. I could feel it. It was him. Turning around, I closed my eyes, biting my lip momentarily before bowing to the one before me then. "Lord Xatu."

 **"Luna."**

* * *

 **Place:** **Icirrus City Gym, South Area in** **Icirrus City** **, West of** **Twist Mountain, N orth of Dragonspiral Tower, ****N** **orthwestern** **Unova Region**

The majority of Icirrus City's buildings were located on high ground, due to the surrounding area being in a wet climate and as such having large puddles. Windmills could also be seen towards the South end of the city. I was able to find the Gym later that afternoon, almost evening. It was built to the side inside a cliff, a bunker-like building near the forest. "I want to request a Gym Battle with this Gym!" I started aloud. The massive metal doors of the Gym slide apart, releasing a chilling cloud of cold air.

Looking at Lucario, I nod to him and stepped forward into a cold hall way, the massive metal doors closing behind us. I could see our breaths from the coolness that was set in the air.

"It's cold," I muttered, rubbing my hands together to try to warm them. They were getting a big numb.

 **"I don't feel anything."** Lucario pointed out. He rolled his eyes when he caught my tongue sticking out at him. We arrived to another set of metal doors that were shaped like a triangle. When they opened, I was about to take a step forward when Lucario stopped me. "Look."

There was no light but if one looked close enough... "An ice field..." It was a large ice covered battlefield with large chunks of ice standing on it. It kinda looked like an ice hockey rink I had saw in a picture book when I was younger. Sticking my head inside, I saw it was much colder then before but it was fine. Lucario lowered his arm as we walked forward. We looked around but found nothing but ice.

"You there," said a male voice from somewhere. All of a sudden a spot light shined down on a muscular man with teal hair. He had a blue mask around his dark blue eyes while wearing a blue mantle with white hexagonal features, which covered his left arm and torso. He also had black pants and azure shoes. "I am Brycen. Welcome to my ice castle, the Icirrus Gym. Are you challenging this Gym?"

"Yes I am," I said, "I am Luna."

"What do you think of this freezing battlefield of ice?" He stretched his arms wide open, gesturing to the battlefield below. "Ice Types are my specialty. As such, the battlefield is completely made of ice." He smirked. "Once could say that you jumped all alone into a territory fully controlled by the enemy."

"I'm not alone. I have my Pokémon with me."

Lucario crossed his arms. **"She does."**

Brycen gave nod, "That is a good answer. How hot will you and your Pokémon's battling make this ice world?" He made a pose, sticking his cover arm out, the palm facing us. "I will accept your challenge immediately!" He jumped down, sliding across to his chosen spot. I slid back to where I was supposed to be. "My apprentice will serve as the referee."

He had a dirty blonde bob cut and was dressed in blue, warm clothes. "Challenger, pleased to meet you." He bowed his head to meet.

"It is nice to meet you as well," I said back, bowing my head in respect in return.

"Master, I will start." When the Gym Leader gave the single, the student explained, "The Gym match of the Icirrus City Gym will now begin. You will each use three Pokémon. As soon as all Pokémon of one party are unable to battle, the match is over. Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to substitute her Pokémon." He slashed his arm down. "Now, begin!"

"Vanillish, come forth!" He shouted with a battle cry. Vanillish had a large, white, rounded upper body with a swirled substance on top, making it resemble a scoop of vanilla ice cream. It had a pointed lower body that resembled a large icicle.

I took out my Pokédex. It said:

 _Vanillish, the Icy Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Vanillite. Vanillish migrated southward long ago during an ice age, and now lives on snow-covered mountains._

I knew I was taking a gamble with this but I knew he would be able to do it. I knew he would be able to. "Let's bring some heat in here, Volcarona!" I threw out a Poké Ball, calling him out. He flew around, giggling.

 **"Hi!"** He said to the opponent before freezing up when he saw the male Gym Leader. Glancing back at me, I gave him an encouraging smile. I had told him earlier I had been heading to a Gym Battle. He seem excited on the concept. But now...

 **"Do not worry, Volcarona, just focus on this and nothing more. Battle and have fun,"** Lucario spoke up.

He stayed silent for a moment before a determined gleam appeared in his eyes. **"Right!"**

Vanillish had spun into the air while making a black ghost face that had glowing pink eyes, a sinister smile, and a red aura surrounding it come from its ice cream shaped body and dash at the Sun Pokémon. But Volcarona had twirled around in circles, easily dodging the makeshift shadow. Letting out a giggle, he appeared behind the Ice Type and released a spiraling red-orange fire from from mouth at his opponent's back. Vanillish had hissed out, spinning in mid air to dodge the fiery heat. It pointed the lower half of its body at Volcarona and it started to glow light blue. Vanillish then spun around, firing multiple icicles from the bottom of its body. When Volcarona's six wings glowed light blue, he flapped them, directing the icicles back the other way with a powerful gust of wind. Along with its own attack, Vanillish was pushed backed, twirling around madly. A few icicles hit but it was no effect on the Ice Type. It opened its mouth and the inside of it started to glow light blue. It then released a powerful blizzard from its mouth.

At the same time, he oped his mouth and released a stream of red-yellow fire. When open attacks hit, they created a flash of steam that made it almost impossible to see. A light show of blues, reds, whites, and oranges danced in and out of the haze. As it was clearing up, Vanillish's body was covered in a light blue aura that had formed a light blue orb of energy in front of it's body. Just then, he fired a white stream of sticky string from his mouth that wrapped around the pointed end of the Icy Snow Pokémon and pulled down. It fired the energy ball as well, it hitting and destroying a block of ice. He knocked the other to the ground before Volcarona twirled around, dancing almost, as a spiraling red-orange fire surrounded him and made contact with Vanillish's body. The flames made the snowy swirly part melt when it fell. On the floor was a "bald" Vanillish with a melted snow covering it.

"Vanillish is unable to battle! Volcarona wins!"

I began to cheer. "You're very first Gym Battle and you did it! You di-Omph!" I was once more on the ground, fuzz in my mouth. Volcarona nuzzled into my chest as I pet his white, fluffy fuzz. I couldn't help but laugh.

The Gym Leader held out a Poké Ball. "Return, Vanillish! You did a good job." He didn't hesitate to call out another one. "Now my second." He held up another enlarged red and white ball, "Cryogonal, come forth!" He let out another battle call. Cryogonal was shaped like a shiny, blue hexagonal snowflake with, a still, aggressive-looking face, two glowing eyes and a large mouth contained an extendable chain of ice. I scanned it with my Pokédex. It said:

 _Cryogonal, the Crystallizing Pokémon. Cryogonal originates from arctic sky clouds and floats down to the ground to make snow fall._

"Okay Volcarona, we'll continue like this! Will you be able to handle it?" I stood up, the Pokémon getting off of me.

 **"Yes! Yes!"** He bobbed back and forth. **"I'm having so much fun~. Let's do this!"** He flew back onto the field.

"Bring it on!" Brycen taunted, smirking as he made a 'Come at me!' sign directed at me. This battle was quicker. Volcarona was no match for Cryogonal's speed.

Volcarona had released a stream of red-yellow fire from his mouth at Cryogonal but it never landed when it was blocked by a multi-colored see-through glass wall that stood in front of it. Taking the chance, it began to spin rapidly. It spun around the Sun Pokémon in circles, tackling him to the ground. Cryogonal then followed it up by creating a glowing bluish green orb from its mouth, and launched a glowing green and black beam at the downed Pokémon. Volcarona tried to spin away but the attack landed, sending him crashing into the ground. A creator formed from the force of the attack hit on the other Pokémon. The Sun Pokémon didn't have a chance as the other began to spin rapidly once more and landed a final blow, sending Volcarona to the unconscious world. It only stopped spinning once it was in front of its Human again.

"Volcarona is unable to battle! Cryogonal wins!" The referee raised a hand to his Gym Leader's direction.

I bit my bottom lip, already knowing this would of happen. Volcarona didn't have much battle experience from what he has told me. I shook my head, getting my mind to think on the match before calling my new friend back. "Do not worry, you did well for your first time," I muttered to the Poké Ball containing him. "I'll see you soon."

 **"Luna?"**

"I'm fine, Lucario." I took about another Poké Ball without looking at the other behind me. Brycen had his arms crossed over one another, staring hard at me. I threw the Poké Ball, calling out, "Espeon, let's finish this!" Espeon was let out, landing gracefully on one of the taller ice burgs.

"A Psychic Type, huh?"

Espeon opened her mouth and shot out yellow, sparkly stars shoot that was reflected when Cryogonal spun rapidly, sounding like a buzz-saw. Just when it closed in on the Sun Pokémon but was blown away by a blue wave of energy. It didn't shake up the Pokémon blew out snow and a sparkling blue powder from its mouth. Espeon flipped, jumping from ice burg to ice burg easily. Once more jumping behind Cryogonal, the red gem upon her forehead shined, releasing a multicolored beam that hit Cryogonal back. It looked like a disk, flying down to the ground. It was able to recover, turning around, creating and launching a glowing green and black beam back towards the opponent. Espeon shot another multicolored beam from her red gem, counting the other attack. Cryogonal took a deep breath and released a wind with sparkling blue powdered snow.

Purple eyes closed, covering her face to try to block. She never saw the other attack with a glowing green and black beam right at her. It destroyed the ice she was grounded upon, sending her back. She flew in the air, arching over; however, recovering mid air and fired back. A yellow-green energy ball was launched but blocked by a multi-colored see-through glass wall outlining the snowflake shaped body. Using the chance, Espeon resealed a bright, blinding light, blinding from the her red gem. Her eyes then glowed a light blue, it capturing the confused moving Cryogonal in her wake. Moving her head around, she controlled the other Pokémon's body, toying with him until finally slamming it to the ground. Her eyes glowed again, this time red, and stared into the other's eyes, causing it to fall asleep. She stepped down, walking to the sleeping Pokémon before she released a shadow-like version of herself at the Crystallizing Pokémon and the shadow went through it, sucking up the rest of its energy.

It didn't wake up.

The referee raised a hand in my direction. "Cryogonal is unable to battle! Espeon wins!"

"You did wonderful, Espeon," I praised her, patting her on the head when she walked to me. My hand moved over her fur gently while the other other had scratched under his chin. Her forked tail wagged in happiness, a content purr rumbled in her chest. The hand that was scratching her chin took out her Poké Ball. When she saw it, she gave me a questioning gaze. "Just in case," was all I said. Moments passed before she jerked her head, showing she understood. I called her back. Looking back up, I saw Brycen had called back his own.

"Well then," he began, "this is my third. Sweep across the screen like a storm! The white lord of ice, Beartic, come forth!" He released a large Pokémon standing on its hind legs. Beartic had bluish white fur with a shaggy tuft at its rear. There were three spikes of ice hanging from its lower jaw, forming an icy beard. Beartic gave a fantastic roar.

Lucario stepped forward. Both Pokémon stared at each other. He wouldn't be pushed down.

Beartic took in a deep breath and released a wind with light blue sparkles in it from its mouth into the air. Then, small clumps of ice formed in the wind and grew longer and larger, forming into sharp icicles. The icicles then rained down over the opponent. Lucario had both arms in front of him, forming a turquoise force field in front of him, protecting from barrage of icicles. When he saw Beartic firing a powerful stream of water at him, he jumped, moving to the left. In mid-air he put his hands together and formed a ball of black and purple circles. Bring them forward, he fired a beam of black and purple circles from the ball at the opponent below him. Beartic stood its ground, punching the beam attack with quick punches. When he landed, he didn't seem it when Beartic had appeared before him at a high burst of speed with a clear aura around it, punching him in the gut. The force from the punch, sent him flying. He gave a grunt when he landed, sliding against the slippery floor. He ducked when a powerful stream of water tried to pluck off his head, sliding on his knees under the large, white Pokémon.

Spinning around, he was able to stand and placed his paw on it's back, firing a huge light green blast from his paw at the opponent. Beartic fell forward, making the ground quake beneath it. He leapt back when the other tried to kick him away, coming back to his original spot. Lucario saw the other began to attack, he was surrounded in a waving, icy blue aura of light. Both of them charged forward, pulling back both of their fists that had surrounded by a changing white and light blue swirling energy. Both of them had punched each other in the face, freezing each other. Stillness set, unsureness appeared when nothing happened. Both Pokémon had stood still, cased in ice. That was until Lucario hand that touched the Ice Type's face had started to glow green and fired a huge light green blast from his paw, breaking both of them out of the ice.

"Beartic is unable to battle! Lucario wins!" The referee announced, looking at me. "As all of the Gym Leader's Pokémon are unable to battle, the winner is the challenger, Luna!"

I let out a deep breath I didn't know I had held. My partner looked back at me, eyes shining with victorious pride. "Lucario..." I muttered, holding him close when he was in front of me. "Good job as always. We're one step closer then we were before."

 **"Yeah..."** His voice was muffled with his face pushed against my chest. **"Can you let me go now, please?"**

"Luna." Brycen had come forward with Beartic behind him. "I've thoroughly watched you and your Pokémon's passion. Your bonds with your Pokémon shine in their battles and for that I want you to take this." In his hands were a dark gray, hexagonal trey that held a badge that was shaped like three white icicles outlined in gold. It sat against a red clothe. "It's the Freeze Badge, proof that you emerged victorious at the Icirrus City Gym."

"Thank you very much," I told him, taking a hold of it. Upon open the badge case, I watched it gleam in the light when they were caught in the light. I looked at the final empty stop.

One left.

Just one left.

* * *

 **Author's Note: More of Luna's 'powers' are shown! Not much but it's something. I'm still thinking on what they are actually all are so there is that... What do you think? Anyway, I am going to be straight, Volcarona is basically a replacement for Charizard Luna had in the first version. I had been thinking of giving Luna a Charizard earlier in the story but I forgot and when I remembered it was to late to add Charizard in the story. (I've already got the story planned out more or less.) So to those who wanted and still want Luna to have a Charizard, then you're out of luck. So close to 300 reviews and with 100 Followers we're on a role here, my friends!**

 **I can't wait for the future!**

 **There are more updates on that picture** **on DeviantArt. My username is NightmareZaneZ. If you have an account, befriend me and I'll do it back to you~! (Just put it in the search engine and everything should be fine.) Do Link 1 first then Link 2. Otherwise it wouldn't make sense.**

 **Link 1:** **art/My-Friends-Part-12-625069871**

 **Link 2:** **art/My-Friends-Part-13-625070112**

 **Random Question: Can you guess how much time (the month, week, and day) has passed since Luna had began traveling around the Unova Region? (Whoever gets the closest will get a very good surprise!)**

 **Next Chapter: In a surprise meeting, Luna gets to see Georgia, Iris's rival, once more. Now she wants to who she upset to meet the annoying Dragon Buster.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other:** **Followers: 100, Favs: 96, Reviews: 273, Views:** **22,607**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- I didn't even think of that. Dang! Eh, maybe I did but then forgot about it but... THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN HILARIOUS! But Lucario wouldn't allow a random Human, in his view, to touch him, even if Luna said to allow it.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- I am sorry to say but there won't be any voting for the last Gym Luna would face. But maybe I could have her face against Drayden at later on...** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn- While that is true with what you said, I am not going to have a vote for this. Sorry.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **WyldClaw- Yup, I choose Snivy as my Starter and it's my favorite out of the Trio. So, Luna gets one as well.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest-Who-I-Am- If that is your final answer... Then you are the winner! Congratulations! You are actually, really, really close but you went over a bit by a week and a few days. You must really have read the story and context clues closely to get this close... And your prize is... 5 Pokémon that will be on the next Pokémon Poll! It begins in the next chapter so give me your chosen ones this chapter, please.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Wolfy05- Yes,** **Joltik and Milotic will appear again so there's nothing to worry or wail to the sky about it. I like you One Shot Ideas and so will put them down with all the others I have gathered! I really like the Crossover idea. I had thought about it once or twice but hadn't put it down as I wasn't to clear on what to do with it. I've even made a few new ideas while reading your own ideas. Wanna hear them? I've seen Ouran Highschool Host Club and I love it. My favorite character is Mori-senpi~! -inner fangirl currently screaming and wants her senpai- Who is yours? (Also I would like new ideas if you ever get any.) I write once a week (on the weekends) as that's the only time I do have that's free. I usually plan out the chapter throughout the week and what I want to put in it. So I am going to be posting it on the weekends like I've been doing so far. (Sorry...) The length of the chapter vary from chapter to chapter. It just depends on much there is to write. But I can try to make them longer when I can if that can please you. To you questions... Currently the only Pokémon story I'm doing after this is the one shot idea thing... There are going to be about 55 chapters in all but that can change if I feel something needs to be added or deleted. So about 17 or so chapters, including this one,** **left to write** **. Luna will be getting more Pokémon (especially in the one shots). I don't think I'll have Cilan's POV in the main story but I do plan on having other characters (mostly voted on popular vote) and Cilan is one of them that I want to do. Luna's wing pieces do cover her ears a bit. They are actually attached to her head and would hurt if someone pulls on them. That's why they react to her emotion and does not allow anyone near them. No one really talked about them actually so I'm surprised that you pointed them out. No abandoning on this story no matter how much I want to sometimes. Chocolate chip cookies... Love 'em! But Sugar Cookies are my favorite.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Angel of Victory- Even if you went over, you actually guessed closer then others but you still didn't get it. Sorry.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Yep, I'd say Volcorna is in my top 10 of Cute Pokémon. A Pitbull and he's a mix too... Nice. It's interesting how Mix-breeds on which breeds they have. Two of my dogs are Mix-breeds and boy do I love them but I! Your story: I will be straight with you. For a start (and it just being the first chapter), you've done a good job but it needs work. When I read it, it can get a bit strange. There are sentences that could be word-ed better (in my view anyway) and if you want some help, I can help you out. Just a food for though, it also helps, with mainstream characters from a show, to look at the wiki and read what their personalities are like before you write.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- Now I look at it (and rereading it about three other times) I do see two in one chapters... You got two deals in one last time! I usually listen to music whenever I write, it can actually helps, unless I'm watching the episode (well, rewatching it) and need to hear it. Sometimes, just for the heck of it, I'll listen to Pokémon Battle Music on YouTube. Though, you did not win the challenge. Sorry. I can see your reasoning and I do agree with it. But it's actually been more than three months. Three months, two weeks, and three days. I was so tempted to have it at t** **hree months, three weeks, and three days but... Yeah, anyway... Your question: Well,** **real-life gym are somewheree you can go to work out and build up your strength so I see Pokémon Gyms as a place where Trainers go to sharpen their battling skills and techniques and where their Pokémon can gain experience from** **against the Gym Leader** **. The badge, from what I can think of, is like proof that you have 'leveled up' and gained enough experience and strength to go onto the next level. Hope that helps!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Anonymous1684- You are close by weeks and day but months... You're off by three months. Sorry.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AnimeGmr101- Luna does have H** **ydreigon, and now Volcarona and both do have the ability to fly but I never really had her fly like I did in the last story. But it's been way longer than one month. You're close though with the three month but someone beat you to it. Sorry. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Yup, no liking male Humans. Male** **Pokémon** **are okay but I think there's a restriction on that as well. But even then it'll only go so far. Yes. I really do wonder how he'll react with** **Cilan being around Luna... He he he... -mind is now swirling with plots and all that-** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

 **The Moss Takeover**

* * *

 **Place: Harbor,** **Unnamed City, Near Virbank City** **, Sou** **thwestern** **Unova Region**

The next Gym was in Virbank City. We needed to take a boat there. It was nice that Brycen to suggest where to go next. He had coagulated me when on earning my seventh Gym Badge as I was heading out of the Gym; wishing me luck in hopes I would get into the Unova League. When I had got back to the Pokémon Center and got everyone healed up, I was up in our room. N wasn't back so sleep had claimed me; Lucario was sleeping next to me when I had awoken in the late evening with protest from my stomach. It didn't surprise me that at that moment, N had walked in with Human food for two and Pokémon food for Lucario. The next day, we made our way out of Icirrus City and had made it to the harbor that would take us to Virbank City in record time.

"So, the boat leaves everyday to Virbank City from a nearby harbor, then?" N asked, making sure he had gotten it right.

I nodded. "Yes and then I'll battle the Gym Leader there, after finding the Gym, and earn my eighth Gym Badge." Seeing the look N had whenever Gyms were mentioned made me go quite. He didn't like them... Well, more like loathe them from my understanding so I tried not to say much about them. He didn't stop me from battling in them, though. He respects my wishes and so I respected his. "Are you excited?"

 **"To battle against Poison Type?"** Lucario raised an eyebrow. **"I'm immune to Poison so... I guess."** He shrugged. Hopefully they would be a challenge.

As we walked, a chill went down my spine causing my body to jumped forward from how sudden it came. My head jerked to the side quickly to left to see a Pokémon to levitate past us. It was a two-headed Pokémon covered in a swirled, white substance that resembled ice cream and each of them had light purple eyes. It had two stubby arms and three spikes under its body, all resembling icicles with the middle spike being the largest. There was a hollow, straw-like structure on top of the left head.

"An Ice Type?" N frowned.

I took out my Pokédex and scanned the Ice Cream-like Pokémon. It said:

 _Vanilluxe, the Snowstorm Pokémon, and the evolved form of Vanillish. Vanilluxe produces snow clouds by swallowing great quantities of water. It emits a blizzard when both heads are angered._

"What's it doing all al-" I didn't finished when the Pokémon was returned to its Poké Ball by a very familiar pink haired and teal eyed Human. Getting a better look at the other Trainer, she wore a long dark-teal shirt, underneath a teal blouse and dark teal socks and boot, as well as a yellow hat and gloves. She also had a small black collar around her neck. "Ah... You're George, right?" I asked, trying to remember her name.

The bottom of her right eye twitched. "My name's Georgia," she said dryly, both of her hands were balled into fist on her hips. Ah, Iris's rival... "It's Luna, right?"

"Yeah." She stared at me for a moment before glancing at Lucario and then N. "That's N, my friend."

The green haired Human smiled at his fellow Human. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hmmmmh," she hummed, ranking over his form. She turned back to be. "Where's Iris?"

"Iris?"

"Yeah! I heard you were traveling with her and her friends when Tournament. Where is she?" Georgia asked, a bit more forcefully.

"I don't know. I'm traveling on my own for now." I answered before adding, "N joined me a little bit ago and he's been here since." She gave me a flat look, not caring in the slightest. "So, what are you doing here?"

Another long stare before she gave answer, "I'm here to visit the Ferroseed Research Institute. They study the Grass/Steel Type Pokémon, Ferroseed."

"But why?"

"I'm here for the moss they collect from the Pokémon." Seeing my still questionable face she rolled her eyes, muttering what a child I was.

I made a face. I wasn't a child! "I'm older then you, you know. I'm eighteen years old."

"Eh?"

"What?" N eyes were on me as well.

"Yeah," I said, frowning a bit. Why were they surprised? Why was everyone always surprised about this?! I rubbed her eyes, sighing when they still held the same look. "Never mind..." I waved them off, changing the subject. "Why do you want the moss?"

"I'm getting the moss that increases my Pokémon's power." She raised her first in the air, a fire appearing around. "Just wait one day, Iris, I will defeat you!" She walked past us, waving. "So long."

So... Moss could even be utilized to up a Pokémon's potential power, huh. This was something I wanted to check out. When N caught my glance, he waved me follow after the Dragon Buster. "There's something I wanna check on before we leave, anyway. So, go on."

I grinned. "We'll back up near the boat later this evening when it sets out, kay?"

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Place:** **Ferroseed Research Institute,** **Unnamed City, Near Virbank City** **, Sou** **thwestern** **Unova Region**

"Welcome to Ferroseed Research Institute," the man the white lab coat and berry red tie welcomed the newly-arrived Georgia. "Let me greet you. I'm Case. I work as the assistant of Professor Malveaux, our director."

"Nice to meet you!" Georgia bowed to him. "I'm Georgia!" Rising, she gave the brown haired man a smile as she explained, "I've heard there was moss here that could increase a Pokémon's powers."

"Ah! Could you show it to me as well, please!" I requested, raising my hand, appearing on the Dragon Buster's right side.

"Gah!" She must of jumped a few feet in the air.

"I'm Luna and this is my friend and partner, Lucario."

 **"Hn."**

"Oi!" She got close to my face, hissing out angerly, "Why are you following me?"

"No reason~." With a tilt of my head, I gave her a mischievous smile. "Got a problem with that?" Her glare intensified by ten.

Case chucked happily. "Everyone, thank you for taking such an interest in our research." He directed us to follow him to the second floor. Once we got off the elevator, he began to lead the way. "Professor Malveaux is away on an academic meeting so I'll be guiding you."

We reached the first room where three identical Pokémon were latched onto a large rock as they were observed by scientists, one of them had a clip board and wrote down something, and research machines as they glowed a bright red. The Ferroseed had many green thorns around its metallic body with band-like stripes. It had small yellow eyes with black pupils. I scanned one of them into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Ferroseed, the Thorn Seed Pokémon. Ferroseed absorb minerals from rock by penetrating the walls of caves using their spikes._

"They're actually pretty cute," I thought out loud, watching the farthest one on the left wincing and releasing one of its spikes. It had disintegrated upon contact with the tile ground, creating a patch of yellow moss on the lab floor. "So there's moss stuff inside the thorns..."

"Yes." Case must of heard me. "They take in the components of rocks and stone and turn them into moss spores, which are then stuffed into the throes and finally released." He gestured to the moss another scientist had picked up. "That moss is the result."

Georgia's hand was pressed against the glass. "But what for?" She looked back at our guide.

"The oxygen produced via the photosynthesis of the moss creates an even better environment for the Ferroseed! Well, that is what we believe." We walked to another room where there were two Ferroseed, also absorbing minerals from another rock, but they were glowing yellow this time as well as producing green moss instead of yellow moss like the ones beforehand. "As you see they're different colors. The moss over there came from ores found in the outskirts of the Driftveil Mine, while what we have here came from rocks from the Desert Resort." He gave us a grin when he placed a hand on each of our shoulders. "Come. There's something even bigger I want to show you."

He brought us to the third floor this time. It was a huge room that held a variety of different machines and researchers studying the different colored mosses.

"Amazing!" My eyes wondered around. When I went to go to one of the machines that held actual blue moss, Lucario grabbed my hand.

 **"No."**

"But-"

 **"No."**

I puffed out my cheeked. "Why not?!" I whined, pouting.

Lucario held his stern gaze. **"Because I said so."**

"Lucario~!"

 **"No."**

"Fine..." I admitted defeat, still pouting.

The Human female gave me a wired look. "You two have a strange relationship... I don't who wears the pants in this relationship."

Frowning, I answered, "I do, of course." Of course, I'd wear pants. It would be embarrassing walking about naked. Plus none of my friends would allow me to do that. Lucario didn't even like to wear accessorizes, let alone pants. Though I would like to wear my white dress again. Ugh...

Human clothes were confusing.

Case clapped his hands, chuckling once more. "Now, let me guide you though the laboratory on the third floor." He explained, showing us a tour of the place. "Insulators..." One man shot flames from a flame thrower, showing the fire resistance of green moss. Another had poured a yellowish-green liquid onto blue moss. "Moisture Absorbers..." Once it hit, the blue moss as sucked it in before growing at a progressive rate, showing the absorbency of blue moss. Then the green moss. "Hardeners..." When balled-up green moss was shot out of a cannon, it crushed the rock target and resisted an overly powerful clamp's crushing power. "Professor Malveaux, the leading researcher of the Ferroseed Research Institute, intends to put the various of the mosses to effective use."

"That's a lot of ways to utilize them," I pointed out.

"You can say that again," Georgia agreed, nodding.

We passed by a trio of Ferroseed that were latched onto electrified, levitating stones, absorbing their mineral. "We've only recently started experimenting with those Ferroseed. We're very excited to see what kind of moss will be released in the case of Electric Stones from Chargestone Cave."

The teal eyed girl began to look around. "So where is it?" Seeing nothing, she turned to Case. "The moss that increases a Pokémon's powers, I mean."

"Ah!" His face brightened up. "Let us head to the fourth floor." His hands that were clasped behind his back were on each of our shoulders, pushing us back to the elevator as a quicker paste. He took us to the fourth floor. Once it opened, he led us down a purple tiled hallway. "On this floor," he began, "mosses which improve a Fire Type's Attack, a Grass Type's Defense, and a Psychic Type's Speed are being produced."

"Ney! Ney! You must obviously have something that works on Ice Types too, right?" She asked, a hopeful light appearing on her face. She released her Vanilluxe.

"Oh... That one again..." Lucario paled when she immediately winked at him, edging behind me to hide.

Georgia scowled and muttered, "Well, at least it's not flirting with a Dragon Type again..."

"You mean it happened before?"

She gave a long, tired sigh. "Sadly, yes."

Well, Iris must watch out for that. Poor Axew too if he ever came in contact with this particular Vanilluxe.

She came closer to Lucario, by passing me totally and started to actually flirt with him. I didn't know rather to laugh or to help him out. So I laughed, rolling on the ground as he tried to get away from the vain Pokémon, banding my fist against the floor. I had to home my gut with the other when it started to hurt from all the laughing. Lucario ran down the hallway, disappearing around the corner with the Ice Type right behind him.

Over that, I heard Georgia plead with Case if there was a moss that could change an Ice type's personality and increase its power at the same time. When there was a negative, her hopeful, Lilac Aura dimmed as she slumped over, muttering in disappoint.

I gave Georgia a pat on the back, consoling her the best I could. "Even if there was moss that could up Vanilluxe's power, you shouldn't try to change a Pokémon personality by force. Even if you don't like it. If you want to get more powerful, then train like there is tomorrow!"

She rested her head against the nearest glass window in her disappointment, both gloved hands on it as she stared into a room empty of Humans but not of equipment. "And I came all this way here... for nothing..."

"As soon as we make moss that can be used for Ice Types, we'll contact you," Case tired but it didn't help much. She was still downtrodden.

She had to get over it one way or another. "Okay..."

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Emergency alarm on the third floor?!" Case frowned, looking up at the screen with a building that had the third floor blinking orange.

"Moss!" Georgia pointed to the turquoise moss that had completely engulfed the end of the hall and was currently making its way to us. "It's coming this way!"

We took a step back.

Then there was a sweet smell. I caught a whiff of it when the dizziness came in like a train. I groaned, my hand on my forehead and felt myself slump over.

"Luna!" I heard Georgia call out, helping me stand. "What happened?"

I glanced at her. "I... I'm not sure. I smelled something sweet and then I felt dizzy all of a sudden." She still held me up, one arm looped under my while the other was on my shoulder, keeping me afloat.

"Everyone, let's take refuge in the control room down in the basement!" Case said.

The female helped me get to the elevator, the doors sliding shut just as the moss complete covered the third room. I could hear the crashing sound of glass as we went down to the basement.

I hoped Lucario and Vanilluxe were alright.

* * *

 **Place: Underground Control Room/Basement,** **Ferroseed Research Institute,** **Unnamed City, Near Virbank City** **, Sou** **thwestern** **Unova Region**

The researchers, the Ferroseed were were able to rescue, and the rest of the tour group was underground. "Hang in there, Luna," she said as she sat me down on a dulled yellow bench, she took the seat next to me.

"Ye-Yeah..." My head fell into my hands while my elbows rested against my knees as I hunched over. I let out another groan. "Why would... something like this happen... all of a sudden?" I asked Case.

The elevator's doors went ding, opening up. A man explained, "It's probably because of the Ferroseed's moss."

"Professor Malveaux!" Case sounded happy to see the man.

Looking up though my bangs, I saw an older man in a grey suit with a green tie and white shirt. He had blue eyes and graying hair with a large mustache. He walked up to me, placing a cool hand on my forehead. "It seems she has breathed in the spores from the massive outbreak of moss. Those took effect inside the body, evoking symptoms like this." He went to the screens feet away from us. "I see," he said, "So the Ferroseed who absorbed the power of the Electric Stones from Chargestone Cave are doing this. Case!"

"Yes?"

"We need a medicine with extractions of Lum Berries and Mago Berries blonded with White Herb extract! Let this young girl drink it."

"Right!"

"If we absorbe the spores as well, won't we be affected as well? Like Luna?" Georgia asked. "What about other Pokémon? My Vanilluxe is still upstairs."

"So... is my Lucario," I added, growing my dizzy. I was laying down now, my head on the bench, almost right on Georgia.

"We can gather from past data that it does not effect all Humans but only a select few. Luna must be one of them. However, we can't say anything concerning Pokémon..."

Then a video call from Nurse Joy came in.

It seemed that the moss effected Pokémon that only had an Electric and/or Ground Typing.

Georgia was relieved. "That means Vanilluxe is fine for now."

So was Lucario. Good. Just, good...

Then Officer Jenny was called to close every surrounding bridge to contain the moss's spread.

"Luna." Case appeared before me, kneeling as he had a cup filled with an icky green liquid in his hand with a straw. "Here, drink this. The Professor's judgement can't be wrong! I'm sure you be better in no time with this."

I took a drink and almost spit it out. Disgusting! But I couldn't with it still right in my face.

It helped though.

Case took the cup away and I let out a breath, glancing at the female above me giving me a strange look. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I told both of them, eyes filled with gratitude. Case smile at me before turning to the monitors with his fellow researchers.

"Whatever." Georgia muttered, looking away with blushed cheeks.

I sat up slowly in hopes another dizzy spell wouldn't hit me. It didn't. That bad tasting medicine really did help. It should help the Pokémon then as well. My eyes turned to the where the monitors were, moss filled rooms on every one of the.

"The moss on the fourth floor will reach the roof very soon," one researcher announced. The screen switched to outside, both Lucario and Vanilluxe were there, still unaware of the danger.

"My Vanilluxe!"

"Lucario!"

We were at the video intercom before someone would say 'Poké Ball!'. Both Pokémon had looked into it, seeing us safe was a relief look.

 **"Luna, you're alright!"**

 **"Georgia! There's so much moss, help me!"** Vanilluxe whined, bobbing back and forth.

"The moss of the Ferroseed on the third floor is multiplying abnormally. It doesn't have effect on Humans or you but Electric Type or Ground Type Pokémon," I explained.

Lucario frowned. **"Electric Type and Ground Type?"**

"Yes-"

"Listen!" Georgia pushed me aside, raising a fist to Lucario. "There better be nothing wrote with Vanilluxe, I won't forgive you! Got it?"

Red eyes narrowed and just as he opened his mouth, the connection broke when the color blue sparked yellow before blackening out. But video camera still showed the actions taken by Vanilluxe with Icy Wind before it also went blank.

"We got disconnected," the same researched from before said, "The moss is thought to be the cause."

"Did you see that Professor Malveaux? Vanilluxe's Icy Wind caused the moss to..." Case began, looking at his superior.

"Yes, it might be weak to Ice Type moves," Professor Malveaux deduced. He looked to another researcher. "Contact Officer Jenny! Have her use Ice Type moves to remove the moss covering the city."

"Understood!"

With Georgia's Beartic was able to ice and break though the to first, second, and third floor and reunited with Lucario and Vanilluxe rather quick. They had me stay in the control room with Case so there wasn't another incident. We had watched their progress from the video screens. The Ferrossed that had accidentally caused all of this were helped by the Professor, an assistant, and Georgia. It was good that the assistant had both a Fire Type Pokémon to weaken the Ferroseed and an Electric Type Pokémon to drain the excess electricity from the three downed Pokémon.

This overly dramatic chapter was finally closed.

When they finally came down, Lucario pounced on my, checking me over when he had learned what happened. I made hm stop, patting him on the head.

Nurse Joy was on a video call. "We're terribly sorry for putting you all though so much trouble," Malveaux apologized, he and the researchers bowing to her.

The bright haired woman smiled. "I am just glad you and the Ferrossed are all safe. Thanks to the medicine you taught me how to make, all the Pokémon have been recovering." She thanked as happy, healed Pokémon appeared on the screen.

Then he turned to us. "I owe it all to you. As the Director of these laboratories, hereby express my deep gratitude."

* * *

 **Place: Boat** **, Nearing Virbank City** **, Sou** **thwestern** **Unova Region**

"So, did you two make have fun seeing moss?" N asked, smiling at us. The sun was setting over the water's horizon, giving a soft orangish glow to everything and the Human around me.

"I guess..." I huffed, leaning on the railing of the ship.

He raised an eyebrow. "That boring?"

I exchanged a glace to Lucario. "Well..." My eyes traveled to the side. I gave him a grin before taking his hat. "Got it!" I giggled, running away.

"Hey!" N chased after me.

* * *

He watched her play with that green haired Human with a cautious look, shaking his head as he felt a snort bubble up. He shook his head, amused she was able to keep out of his grasp. It looked like she was dancing around him as they raced across the ship, careful to not disturb the other Humans there. He made sure to keep close to them.

She could be such a child sometimes.

He snapped his head to the right, feeling eyes on him. Narrowing his own, he looked around but couldn't find a thing a miss among the boat. With another search, he closed his eyes, letting out his senses and felt not a Human but a Pokémon. A small one staring at him... Us? No! It was staring at Luna. It looked small and female like with green long hair. It looked like to have a mike on the left side. His Inner Eye widen when it vanished from his field vision, mouth hanging wide open. Snapping over his real eyes, he swung his head around, trying to see if anything could explain this.

But there was nothing.

No Pokémon.

None at all.

With narrowed and cautious eyes, he turned his attention back to Luna. She still had that Human's black and white hat who still had yet to catch her. He needed to keep an eye out for anything supisious but for now he was content with watching Luna make a fool of the Human.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, how did you enjoy it? I had a fun time to do this but it was kinda hard to do because I hurt a few of my fingers on my right hand, which is my primary hand earlier. So typing with one hand is hard but not impossible. It should heal up though so there's nothing to worry about. Guess what, dearie's~, we've finally hit 100 favs. I couldn't be happier! Even better news, there's going to be a Pokémon Poll starting next chapter! Yes, you heard me! A new** **Pokémon** **Poll will be happening! We haven't had one in some time and so here we are.** **Give me a few suggestions, this one will have more then five this time. It'll have ten!**

 **TEN!**

 **Yes... Ten** **Pokémon** **in all and the winner,** **Guest-Who-I-Am, from the challenge last chapter will be choosing five of them. You, my readers, will have the chance to choose five more (with the added bonus of those chosen will include as a vote (unless more then one votes for the same** **Pokémon** **); with the list will be up the next chapter.**

 **Random Question: If you could go though time, would you choose to go to the future or the past? Is there something that you'd want to change in your life? Would you try to keep that future or change it?**

 **Next Chapter: The final Gym Battle is up.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other:** **Followers: 107, Favs: 104, Reviews: 296, Views:** **24,662**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- Yes, she looks around ten years old, thirteen at the latest because... reasons... Wouldn't you be surprise about someone who looks way younger then your originally thought? I know I am at times.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- He's a big child that, if angered or frightened, can burn off your face. Especially if your male. Heh.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Saving up for college is a good idea. I am sorry about your seizures. One of my cousins gets them so I know, a little bit, on how dangerous they can get.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- If you know who it is then I know you'll love the next arc I am writing with it involved. I make complicated questions... Whahahahaha, my plan is complete! They'll only getting harder! Just kidding.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter. I'll take your suggestion for a baby type of Pokémon into consideration.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest-** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- That's wonderful. I know you can get it if your keep on trying your best. After all, You wanna be the very best, like no one ever was.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest-Who-I-Am- That's an interesting choice of Pokémon you choose to have... There all cute in some way or form. Are you in love with cute Pokémon? Anyway, thanks for getting back with the suggestions, I'll have them to the poll.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Wolfy05- I'll always answer the reviews (on this story anyway) until it's the very last chapter. You really do know how to make me blush... Stop it~! Hehe... The moss take over was actually very fun to write about. I was nervous about though, not sure if I did get it right in the first place. Some one-shot ideas (also thanks for more ideas) would be a few moments of** **Lucario's past (before he met Luna and had that dush of a Trainer; even after he met Luna), Alternate versions of different chapters (Any suggestions?), Her life as a game (in the Pokémon Style), and all the Pokémon turn into Humans (and certain Humans into pets) and Luna somehow is all their love interest (goes to normal school and such). Some Anime... Hmmmmm... Well, it varies from person to person, why type of Anime do you like best? To your questions: Luna's next Pokémon... Well, vote on the Pokémon Poll (you'll see it at the end of the chapter) and the outcome will be decided that way. The Pokémon Luna had sensed isn't a spy. Now, with Luna's age, she doesn't see a real reason to tell others her age unless it just comes up. She thinks the whole age thing with Humans is strange. But it'll come up some way, if now then maybe do a one shot on that. I do know what PFUDOR (Are you a Brony?) and I did like it at first but then one of my Brony friend decided to play it constantly it that I now do not like it anymore but I don't hate it. It's just one of those things that I might watch if I don't have nothing else to watch but that unlikely with how much stuff I have on a list to watch.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AnimeGmr101- No problem, my dearest kohai~!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- Your suggestion has been recorded with others. I really do like Zorua and I wish I had put it earlier in the story but with how it went. Zorua just wasn't able to get it. Eh, this might be the chance it needs now though. My favorite subject would be any type of Art Class except painting. I can't paint no matter how hard I try... It's always been that way since I was young. English has always been a close second as well.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

 **The Poisonous Rocker Leader**

* * *

 **Place:** **Port, East Outskirts of** **Virbank City** **, North of** **Pokéstar Studios,** **Sou** **thwestern** **Unova Region**

We had arrived that night to the city home to the Virbank City Gym. This port city had many hangars, docks and waterways. All over the city there were numerous different graffiti littering the walls. Before I had gotten off the boat, N had stopped me, the city lights reflected in his eyes.

"This is where I leave, Luna," he said, giving me a half smile.

I frowned. "Why?" I wanted to spend more time traveling with him.

"There's things I need to and placed I need to be." He gave me a pat on the head, minding my little wings.

"Are you sure you have to leave _now_?"

 **"Let the man leave if he wants to leave, Luna,"** Lucario hissed out but I ignored him. Humans passed by us, either getting on or getting off the boat, with others.

"Yeah."

"We'll meet again, right?"

"Yes. That's a promise."

"Yeah, a promise."

I watched the boat leave minutes later, waving to the green haired man. Lucario grabbed my hand when I didn't move until the boat could not be seen anymore.

 **"C'mon,"** he began. **"We need to rest thoroughly tonight in order to recharge for tomorrow's battle."**

"That's true." We began to walk, looking around the bright city for the Pokémon Center. I couldn't help but grin. "I can't wait for tomorrow!" I laughed.

 **"You are fairly excited about this battle."**

"Yeah! This is going to be our either Gym Badge, Lucario! This is a big moment!" I waved my hands around wildly to show my point. "This match can determine if I can enter the Unova League or not."

"I do know that. Now let's-" He had been bumped into by a Trainer that had been in a hurry, he jolted back, surprised.

"I'm sorry!" The male Trainer panted out, running in place. "I'm in a hurry!" He had a fainted Pokémon in his arms. He must of had a Gym Match. "Sorry!" He turned back and raced into what looked like to be the Pokémon Center. I frowned, following after the boy.

It was where we were headed anyway.

* * *

 **Place:** **Virbank City** **Pokémon Center, Somewhere in** **Virbank City** **, North of** **Pokéstar Studios,** **Sou** **thwestern** **Unova Region**

"All of them got hit by Toxic, right?" Nurse Joy asked the same male Trainer from before. There were three Pokémon that had a purple hue on their face. They were poisoned.

"Yes." The worry in his eyes grew even more. It showed how much he cared for his Pokémon.

"Just as ruthless as ever..." The pink haired woman muttered before telling the boy she would heal up his Pokémon, taking them in the back with two Audino helping her. "I'll call you as soon as I finish the treatment, so wait here."

"Ruthless, huh..."

 **"She must be talking about the Gym Leader."**

"There's no doubt about that." I pointed out, taking now on the other Trainers that were scattered around. They all held different levels of worry. "They must be extremely tough."

 **"Excellent."**

I would need to prepare countermeasures against poison.

When one was hit by poison, you wouldn't be able to move as you'd want. You'd get attacked over and over when up against another Pokémon. You'd get squashed instantaneously.

This was going to be a tough gym...

"Let's head to our room," I said, walking pass the perturbed Trainer.

 **"Understood."**

There was a ringing from the Xtransceiver on my wrist. I clicked it and Cilan;s picture was there. I could see glimpse of Ash, Pikachu, Axew, and Iris trying to get some feature on the screen. I felt a smile form. "Hey!"

"Hello, Luna."

* * *

 **Place:** **Single Room,** **Virbank City** **Pokémon Center, Somewhere in** **Virbank City** **, North of** **Pokéstar Studios,** **Sou** **thwestern** **Unova Region**

The light was off in the room. We had laid down on the bed, the curtains close so the lights from the city didn't come though. They were very, very bright. Lucario and I were curled up next to each other. I was falling asleep every second that passed.

 **"Do you know who you're going to use?"**

"It's not deficient... but I have a thought."

 **"You need to be careful."**

"I know..."

 **"You will be using me, right?"**

"Yes."

 **"Good."**

"Hmmmhh..."

 **"Good night, Luna."**

"Nighty... Night..."

* * *

It was a little after midnight.

Red eyes snapped opened, pupils dilated before eyes narrowed, his body jerking ever so slightly. Lifting his head, his eyes looked down at his Human to make sure she did not wake up. She muttered something he couldn't catch as a bit of drool escaping her mouth. Shifting a little away from the girl, he got into a more comfortable position.

He could sense them again.

They were in the room with them. Watching them with green eyes.

A Pokémon. The same one from before.

They were curious about them

He was curious to what they wanted.

A warning growl from him had earned a small gasp from the small one. They were floating nearby, jerking when they had heard him. They finally vanished from their his own senses. He scanned the room a few more times. The Pokémon was not there anymore. He closed his eyes.

Sleep claimed him mere seconds later.

* * *

 **Place:** **Virbank City** **Gym, East Area of** **Virbank City** **, North of** **Pokéstar Studios,** **Sou** **thwestern** **Unova Region**

We were strolling around, following Cilan directions to where had to go, making it though the streets to the Gym. We turned left down an ally way, passing some dejected and downcast trainers. "So... This is it, then." I stared at the unassuming metal door in front. It did have the symbol every Gym had or so I've seen.

 **"Well, we need to go in."**

"Might as well." Opening the metal door, there was muffled music and a flight of stairs that led to another door. "Another door..." I pointed out pointlessly. "All right, let's get that Gym Badge!"

 **"Right!"**

Upon this one opening up, there was a blast of loud rock music; a stadium lighted up with spotlight showed a defeated Gothitelle. "It's settled! Gothitelle is unable to battle! Koffing wins! Therefore the winner is the Gym Leader Roxie!"

There was a band performing on the stage with a picture of a Koffing made out of graffiti behind it. The building had posters fill the walls. The Gym was in the center where the stairs led down to. On the other side of the Battle Field, just before the stage, was what mostly was the Gym Leader, Roxie. She was a slim young girl with bright blue eyes, pale skin and long layered white hair that was tied in a high, spiky ponytail. Roxie wore a loose sky blue and magenta striped dress over a black vest top and long black boots with teal platforms.

Two Humans behind her played the drums, a bald man in leather, and a purple guitar, a female with black hair a side pony and punk like clothes.

The screams of the audience that loved both battles filled the air. Just as the music ended and the lights went out, Roxie strummed on her black and purple electric guitar and yelled, "Everyone, thank you!" Then the lights came back on and the white haired woman waved to the cheering fans who screamed her name.

"Roxie!" "Roxie!" "Roxie!" "Roxie!" "Roxie!" "Roxie!" "Roxie!"

 **"That's the Gym Leader?"** Lucario questioned, frowning.

I gave a shrug. "Eh, we've seen different trainers and Pokémon all over. So this is no different," I responded. For a Poison Type to defeat a Psychic Type, they must be really strong! It even had a disadvantage Typing!

The Trainer helped his poisoned Pokémon sit up when a purple Pokémon with a cream-colored skull-and-crossbones marking below its face floated up to them. It released small puffs of yellowish gas from each its several crater-like protrusions.

"Applaud the challenger and his Pokémon for showing us a wonderful battle!" Roxie commanded, clapping along. Her interment hung onto her by a white strap that was hooked at the top of the guitar, went around her shoulder, along her back, and connected to the bottom of the guitar. "Challenger, feel free to challenge me again," she said, pointing her pick at the young boy before she raised both arms. "Thanks for today!"

"Uh... Yeah..." The Trainer sighed. "Gothitelle, return!" He peered at the Gym Leader. "Thank you for the battle." Running up the stairs, he ran past me, tears peeking out the corner of his dark brown eyes. The door slammed behind him.

 **"Another challenger is here, another challenger is here,"** Koffing cheered as it bounced a few feet from its Trainer. Then was when Roxie, her band, and the whole crowd of once cheering fans grew quiet and took noticed of us.

"Oi, you!" She pointed at me, walking up the other end of the stairs. "Are you the next challenger?"

"I am."

"Nice to meet you! I'm the Gym Leader of the Virbank City Gym, Roxie."

"Luna," I said as I walked down the stairs. Lucario coming right behind me. I stood in front of the girl.

Koffing floated around me, grinning. **"Challenger! Challenger!"**

I scanned the Kanto Pokémon with my Pokédex. It said:

 _Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. Koffing hovers in the air, thanks to the poisonous gases it contains, which have a foul odor and can explode._

"Right!" She squealed, shaking with excitement. Her Pokémon floated pass her to the stage. "I'm crazy about those explosions!" She watched it. "Not to mention, they make our live performances more exciting!"

"But the audience in Kanto weren't that upbeat compared to those of Unova," the guitarist insinuated. The male drummer agreed with his fellow band mate.

Roxie snickered. "Sorry," she said, turning back to me, "Billy Jo's really got a slightly poisonous personality."

Fitting.

"You battle live with music for your audience," I concluded.

"You got it! We, the super punk band Koffing and the Toxics, are well known in Unova." Billy Jo and the drummer began to play, exciting the crowd. "The Virbank City Gym is our exclusive live stage and battlefield! The audience sure loves our battles and live performances!" She let out another laugh.

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered.

"So cool~!" I squealed. Battle in front of a live audience... It was like when I battled Elesa on the runway. Everyone was stirred up! "Ney, Lucario, let's stir everyone up too! Dark Pulse!"

Lucario gave me a strange look before he placed his hands together and form a ball of black and purple circles. Bringing his hands forward, he fired a beam of black and purple circles from the ball at the jumbo screen above, doing little damage. It did quite the crowd though.

"You're not bad. Very intense, I guess... Reminds of a kid form yesterday who did something similar to..." She muttered, frowning a bit before grinning. "I can't believe you made our audience quiet down. That Dark Pulse was super awesome!"

"It's the sort of challenger Roxie likes," the drummer grunted.

Billy Jo sniffed. "You'll only be high-spirited in the beginning."

"Roxie!" I jumped from the top of the stairs, landing in front of her easily. She stared at me in shock.

"How daring~!" She whistled.

"Have a Gym Match with me!" I leaned forward a bit. "This is my eight Gym and if I win, I am able to enter the Unova League."

"The eighth, huh? Let me see!"

I rummaged though my bag, taking out the badge case and flipping it open. "See!" All seven Badges I've battled for shined in the stage lights. She took a very close look, taking the case from my grip, inspecting them for a moment.

She couldn't stop grinning. "Nice, nice!" She snapped the case close, pushing it to my chest, leaning forward until our noses touched. "But my badge can't be that easily to obtain." Her grin turned sly.

"That makes getting it all the more meaningful."

"If you can talk the talk, then can you battle the battle?"

I returned it. "Can you?"

"All right, Luna. If if's your final Gym, you obviously have six on hand, right?"

"Actually..." She raised an eyebrow as I scratched my cheek. "I've got five. I used to have six but..."

Roxie scowled, disappointment shining true in her teal eyes. "If you don't have six to show the prowess you need to enter the Unova League then no Gym Battle." She turned and walked back to the stage, the crowd booing at me.

I tilted my head. "But I thought you could battle the battle if you talk the talk... I mean you couldn't obviously." I looked at my nails, waiting for the reaction I knew was bound to happen.

She froze in mid-stop, the audience silent in a heartbeat. You could cut the tenseness with a butter knife. Looking over her shoulder, she hissed, "What?"

I did not look away from my nails. "You heard me. You can't battle me. You just don't have the battle. You're all bark with no bite."

"Fine! If you want a battle, you got one!"

"Roxie!"

"Quite Nicky," she told the drummer.

I gave her a smile. "Excellent!"

"On one condition!" She held up her pointer finger that change to three. "A three-on-three Tag Team battle! No substitution!"

Now this was what we're talking about!

"You're on!"

"It's decided then!" She raised her arms in the air, the crowd cheering just as hard as before.

"That badge is mine," I told her, taking a step back to the small white outlined square meant for me to stand in.

Roxie had made her way to the one on the other side. "Only if you win!" The lights dimmed, as one light up, moving over the rock star. "Okay, everyone let's fire ourselves up!" She began to play a low beat. "This time, the challenger for the..." Another spotlight appeared on I and Lucario. "...Virbank City Gym match is Luna! Referee, the introductions, please!"

As the lights lit up the field in a multi-colored stream, Nicky and Billy Jo began to back up their friend.

"Right, Roxie!" A fashionable, light brown haired man, said, running up to the referee stop. He wore a black suit and shoes with a purple shit and had a gold chain hanging low around his neck. "The Virbank City Gym match will now begin! This time, the Gym Leader and challenger shall use three Pokémon each! They will all battle at the same time! There will be no substitution this time; as soon as all Pokémon of either party is unable to battle, the battle is over!"

"Thank you, referee!" She said, "All right then, the first one! Be super-explosive, Koffing!" The Pokémon zoomed around, giving us a taunting crackle, appearing before its Trainer once more. "Then add even more explosions my Pokémon , Scolipede! Garbodor!"

Scolipede stood with half of its dark magenta, segmented body raised vertically off the ground. Purple teardrop-shaped rings marked each body segment, one on each side of its body with a smooth, dark gray underside. It had identical bent horns on its head and on its rear. It possessed four pairs of short, purple fore-claws on the body segments with four longer, thicker hind legs. I scanned the large Pokémon into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Scolipede, the Megapede Pokémon and the evolved form of Whirlipede. Scolipede moves quickly, chasing down its opponents while aggressively using its horns to attack them._

Garbodor looked like a pile of trash that was spilling out of a large, torn garbage bag with a round, lumpy body. It had two appendages that looked like clumps of garbage coming from its head with two long arms that were held together with piping, and fingers also made up of piping material along with flat, dumpy feet. I scanned it into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Garbodor, the Trash Heap Pokémon and the evolved form of Trubbish. When Garbodor inhales garbage, it becomes part of its body. The fingertips on Garbodor's right hand spray a powerful liquid poison._

"Lucario, you're up!" I told him, he appeared in front of me. I took out two Poké Balls, smiling. "Let's bring 'em a show, Espeon! Add some fire to it, Volcarona!"

 **"Right."** Espeon's tail waved, eyes narrowed when she saw the Poison Type Pokémon. **"This won't be easy..."** she uttered under her breath. She could see they weren't just any Pokémon.

 **"Lunny!"** Volcarona was in my face before I could say stop. Thankfully my mouth was close and I was somewhat ready for this to happen so I wasn't knocked over with a mouth full of white Pokémon fuzz. When I told him there was this was a battle. Though he pouted and whined, he floated back to the stop he was in before.

The band rocked out, Roxie strumming madly, as the male drummer made a sick beat. Billy Jo was grinning madly, enjoy the intense excitement. The crowd chanted my name. They were hyped up, even I was getting more into with all of this.

With that, the referee, while do a peculiar pose, announced, "Now then, let the Virbank City Gym match and go live!" He slashed his arm down and the unusual battle began - in front of a crowd of rowdy fans and with plenty of musical accompaniment!

Volcarona jerked back when Koffing dashed in front of, releasing a spiraling red-orange fire from his mouth at the floating opponent. Koffing crackled as it spun around lazily, easily missing the flames. Espeon glared at the Pokémon, jumping in front of the Bug and Fire Type, opening her mouth and sending glowing, yellow stars at the Pokémon. Koffing spun around and its body became surrounded by a light blue aura, deflecting the starry attack. The yellow stars flew at the other Pokémon, Lucario kicking at it as Scolipede let out a hiss when one of them hit its butt. Garbodor gurgled, the small star doing little damage. Koffing's spinning body zigzagged at Espeon who jumped, having the twist around as Garbodor opened its mouth and show a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it.

Lucario had closed his eyes and a blue Aura surrounded him when several blue glowing swords circled Lucario and crossed together. Scolipede noticed before waving its antennae repeatedly and shrieked loudly, causing orange shock waves to come out from its antennae, at Lucario. Volcarona let out a screech just as high pitched, releasing released red sound waves from his body. When both red and blue shock waves clashed, it made a noise that only the Pokémon could hear. The Aura around Lucario blocked it and Koffing was unaffected. The rest of the Pokémon, had to cover their ears. Volcarona was on the ground, crying it out to stop. Koffing took the chance to take in a deep breath and released a stream of white smog from its mouth out over the battlefield. It just began to touch Espeon, who was closest to the opponents, when she screamed, creating a blue wave of energy that both made the noise go away and blows away both the white smog and the Poison Gas Pokémon. Lucario then glowed red, raising his Attack. Lucario raised his hand firing smalle blue balls from just one hand at all three Pokémon. Espeon made a bright light from her red gem that momentarily blinded the other side and their Trainer.

Volcarona shot a stream of red-yellow fire from his mouth while the red gem on Espeon's forehead shined and released a multicolored beam from it. At the same time, Lucario had formed a ball of black and purple circles between his hands and fired a beam of black and purple circles. All three attacks made their way at the Pokémon, two of them landing when Koffing spun forward at a fast speed, deflecting the multicolored beam. It shot to the side, clashing with the wall behind the audience; creating a small web of spider cracks. A purple ring vertically surrounded the purple Pokémon and spun at the them. Lucario put his paws together and spread them apart, creating a light green bone of energy. Holding it like a baseball, it clashed with the spinning Pokémon, making a chainsaw-like noise. Placing more strength in his arms, he growled and slid his right foot back and sent the Pokémon flying.

The spinning came to a halt, Koffing floating down. Garbodor fired multiple globs of green liquid from the pipes on its right hand at Lucario. It hit but did nothing. Lucario was resistant but the other two weren't. Both Scolipede and Koffing each fired a ball of brown sludge from their mouths at both Sun Pokémon. Lucario appeared before the two in a flash of white, holding out both paws. He formed a turquoise force field in front of the three of them, protect them from the balls of sludge, exploding upon contact with the force field. Koffing created a ring of pink, light blue, and dark blue fireballs around its body. Spinning rapidly, it fired the fireballs; however, Volcarona's wings had glowed a light blue and flapped them, releasing a powerful gust of wind and send the fireballs back at Koffing, dealing a fair amount of damage.

Silver sparkles formed in between Scolipede's horns. The sparkles expanded, forming into a silver orb of energy. Finally, the glow faded out the orb, forming into a large gray boulder with a transparent silver glow that rested between Scolipede's horns. It threw the boulder. Then another and another. Espeon's eyes glowed purple and the flying boulders stopped, outlined in purple as well, just feet from her. She threw them back at the Pokémon. One of them sent to Garbodor, hitting it square in the trashy body. Lucario ran up to the said Pokémon and placed his palm and a second later, fired a huge light green blast. Garbodor fell back, a loud thud resounding was heard. It did not get back up. Roxie quickly called it back and the battle resumed.

Volcarona released a white stream of sticky string from his mouth, capturing and wrapping itself around Koffing's body. Though trapped, it took a deep breath and released a stream of white smog but it did not get far for it was counted by a powerful gust of wind done by the Sun Pokémon's wings. He then released red sound waves from his body, hurting the other's head. Right after that, Volcarona released a spiraling red-orange fire from his mouth, burning it. Espeon eyes glowed red, catching the captured Pokémon's sight. They glowed the same color, effectively falling asleep. She sent a shadow version of herself at it, sucking up the rest of its energy. It fell to the ground, rolling off before Roxie also called back her favorite Pokémon. Espeon never saw the stream of thick purple liquid Scolipede attacked with. She let out a gasp, eyes widen before they slowly closed, showing only a bit of her purple eyes. She wobbled around, a lighter purple hue appearing on her face. She fell, knocked out, now poisoned. I called her back and two the other two to be careful.

Scolipede released another stream of poisonous, purple liquid at the Sun Pokémon. Volcarona spun around in circles, easily dodging it. He didn't see when it threw a large gray boulder and hit him from behind. Painful. He wouldn't get back up, tired from all the battling. He didn't want to battle anymore. I called him back. Red eyes narrowed, glaring intently. Scolipede fired a brown sludge ball from its mouth, exploding when it hit Lucario square in the chest. Silver sparkles formed in between Scolipede's horns. The sparkles then expanded, forming into a silver orb of energy. Finally, the glow faded out the orb, forming into a large gray boulder with a transparent silver glow. When it was tossed, it broke apart and fell onto Lucario, burring underneath all that weight. The cheering fans went silent, waiting to see what would happen.

No sound.

Nothing.

Lucario didn't answer.

Then a green light filtered though the cracks between the rocks. An explosion of green obliterated the stones; Lucario was standing, attacking with another attack. He made a blue ball made of energy. It grew and grew in between his paws before he ran forward and launched it at close range. Scolipede was sent flying from the power behind the energy ball. New cracks in the wall were made by a Scolipede shaped indent. A clamming breath Lucario let out, relaxing his stance.

"Oh my god!" The shocked referee shouted. "Scolipede is unable to battle! Lucario is the last one standing! Lucario wins! Therefore, the winner of this match is the challenger, Luna!" He pumped his fist in the air. "Congratu~lations~!"

"Lucario!" I ran over to him as he took another deep breath, he had kneeled over. Lowering myself to his side, he looked at me.

 **"I'm just tired. The attacks took... more out on me."** He sighed. **"I'll be fine in a few moments..."**

Roxie retrieved her Garbodor before coming over to me. "Geez..." She huffed, pouting. "You can be losing two days in a row, Roxie," she told herself. She held out her hands to me, smirking. "Then again, that means you're strong." Grabbing it, she helped pull me up.

I then helped Lucario up. My arm was around his shoulders as he leaned into me. "Good job."

 **"Un."**

"You must be really great if you can defeat Roxie!" Nicky complimented, still playing the drums. He pointed one of his drumsticks at me while the other tapped a steady beat against one of the gold metal disks. "Keep that up, girl, and you'll blast any battle and any opponent!"

Billy Jo winked, letting her sly smirk turn playful. "I've grown to like you! I think this lot here feels the same. Hey," she called to the crowd, raising her left arm, "isn't that right, everyone?"

They cheered my name.

Roxie's body relaxed more. "It's sad that I lost, but I gave it my all, so I feel fresh and relieved!" He had a dark blue tray in one hand, the other holding the stem of the guitar. "This is the Toxic Badge." The Toxic Badge was shaped like a smoke signal with four small purple circles lining up to a poison mark. It laid on a red sheet. "It's proof that you won against me!"

"Thank you!" I took it and flipped open the badge case and pressed the Toxic Badge in the last place.

This was it. I finally completed it. There were all eight badges - the Trio Badge from the Striaton City Gym, the Basic Badge from the Nacrene City Gym, the Insect Badge from the Castelia City Gym, the Bolt Badge from the Nimbasa City Gym, the Quake Badge from the Driftveil City Gym, the Jet Badge from the Mistralton City Gym, the Freeze Badge from the Icirrus City Gym, and finally the Toxic Badge from the Virbank City Gym - right in front of me.

Now...

The next adventure began!

* * *

 **Author's Note: Writing a three on three battle was so strange... Never mind how many times I kept getting confused about. When one Pokémon was supposed to be on the right they're on the left and someone got knocked out or the opponent Pokémon was show how more powerful than necessary... Ergh! I am just glad I got it over with. It was different though; fun in a small way but not something I am going to do again. A double battle though... They're easier to write and to control the flow of. Anyway, it is safe to say this Arc is over with and the next one will begin the next chapter.**

 **It is finally for another** **Pokémon poll! Boy, we haven't had one a some time. There are ten this time like I said with the five the winner of the challenger has added and requests (there weren't enough to have ten in all so I added a few of my own). Now, for those who don't know when voting,** **be sure to them to be male or female (unless a specific gender only species) and a special note for things like personality, moves, why you want Luna to capture that Pokémon, etc. Anything you want.**

 **Growlithe - 1 vote**

 **Absol** **\- 1 vote**

 **Vulpix** **\- 1 vote**

 **Ralts** **\- 1 votes**

 **Latias** **\- 1 votes**

 **Zorua** **\- 1 votes**

 **Lillipup - 0 votes**

 **Litwick -** **0 votes**

 **Munna -** **0 votes**

 **Vibrava** **-** **0 votes**

 **Random Question: What do you want to see in the new** **Pokémon** **Sun and Moon games?**

 **Next Chapter: Luna and N have said goodbye to each other but not without a promise of seeing each other soon.** **Luna meets up with Cilan, Iris, and Ash once more along with many others.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other:** **Followers: 112, Favs: 105, Reviews: 313, Views:** **25,874**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Anonymous- Thank you for your vote. I have placed it with the others. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xAmethystFox- Well, at least you are caught up now... I've been wondering where you've got. I am glad to hear from you again, deary! (It's actually 23%.) It's fun to picture and then write people's reactions about Luna's age. I think you can figure out who is watching Luna if you see the context clues from Lucario's POV. It's kinda obvious. I like evil Luna... Hehehehehehe. I would love a Dragon Fairy Pokémon! I was just thinking about that a few days ago as well. My favorite Pokémon Typing would be Psychic, Ghost, or Dragon.** **Thank you for your vote. I have placed it with the others. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Wolfy05- I actually have a list of the moves I have for each Pokémon Luna has and then make one for that battle Luna or other battles I write. It's easier to keep track of but I do know some by heart. I've got another list of one shots just waiting to be written. For some Anime recommendations, of all different ratings -** **Angel Beats, Sora no Otoshimono, Ah! My Goddess, Voices of a Distant Star, Skip Beat, Kimi ga Nozomu Eien, Code Geass, Samurai Champloo, **Genesis of Aquarion** **(really watch this one),** One Punch Man ****(really watch this one)** **, Kill la Kill, Is This a Zombie?, Blood+** **(really watch this one)** **, Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple, Deadman Wonderland** **, Xam'd: Lost Memories (really watch this one), and .hack/Sign (really watch this one) or any of the** **.hack/** **series. That's about it. Seen any of them? How do you like them? Want any more?** **Also, I think your review got cut short... It said there's questions but I don't see 'em.** **Thank you for your votes. I have placed them with the others. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **ArcticHunter- There's not going to be any Mega Evolution in this story but after, in the one shots, I plan to do it.** **Thank you for your votes. I have placed them with the others. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **delta4phoenix- If you say so.** **Thank you for your votes. I have placed them with the others. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Fnsk- Thank you for your votes. I have placed them with the others. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest-** **Thank you for your votes. I have placed them with the others. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn- Z moves are so cool! But I see them as a One-Hit KO type move and we already have some of those (if you know how to use them).** **Thank you for your votes. I have placed them with the others.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Angel of Victory- I am what they call a save-alcoholic. After years of things not getting saved, if I don't save something, may it be my writing or a video game I'm playing, I throw a fit... So I'd like to see this as well.** **Thank you for your votes. I have placed them with the others.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **dunstann-** **Thank you for your votes. I have placed them with the others.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Of course, this chapter is very awesome! -flips hair and my nose high in the air-** **Thank you for your votes. I have placed them with the others.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AnimeGmr101- Then my plan has worked! Whahahahahahahahaha-breaks into a coughing fit- ...** **Thank you for your votes. I have placed them with the others.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Wulfyre-** **Thank you for your votes. I have placed them with the others.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **RosEAimi- That's something I wanna see more! Maybe with the Aloha forms, one of them might turn into a Fairy Type.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- Yes she does and now I am sure things will before more interesting. Wait! I do know! Ha ha! -does random victory pose- Hey if you want to continue to vote for your own then go a head. Absol though is a good Pokémon as well.** **Thank you for your vote. I have placed it with the others.** **A sassy one could be a challenge and I'd be willing to take it! I've heard form a few leaks that only the first generation of Pokémon will be getting an Alola form so that might not happen to Riolu and Lucario. Even if I want it just as bad.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **GuestIam- Yeah, you've said it a few times already... Your idea has merits, but don't be disappointed if Ralts does not win. If it does not then I might turn this little idea into a one shot.** **Thank you for your votes. I have placed them with the others. There will be more moments of awkwardness with Cilan! It just so much fun and so cute to it! I have yet to decided on a fight over** **over Luna when Clian and N meet but there'll be a struggle for sure. If ya got anymore questions, then ask. I'll answer them the best I can. Also, you're not getting game distracted. It's only a break from writing. I know I do them.** **Thank you for your vote. I have placed it with the others.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **bloodyhell99-** **Thank you for your vote. I have placed it with the others.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

 **The Green One**

* * *

 **Place:** **Virbank City** **Pokémon Center, Somewhere in** **Virbank City** **, North of** **Pokéstar Studios,** **Sou** **thwestern** **Unova Region**

Nurse Joy grinned and clapped at my good news. "That's amazing, congratulations, Luna! You as well Lucario." She added to the Pokémon beside me. "You've both done your best."

"Oh.. Uh... Thank you..." I gave her a small smile, blushing at the praise.

"However..." Then her grin turned awkward. "The Unova League won't start for another three months."

 **"That far, huh."** Lucario mused, crossing his arms, going into a deep though.

"Three whole months?!" I groaned but gave her a smile anyway. "Thanks." I glanced at Lucario. "More training?"

 **"Looks like it."**

"It's always good to have a bit more training then none at all."

 **"True."**

"But today, we'll relax and sight see!" I punched the air.

Lucario nodded in agreement. **"That would be nice."**

"If you're looking for for something to do in the city, then can I suggest something?" Nurse Joy asked, gaining our attention once more.

* * *

 **Place: Somewhere in** **Virbank City** **, North of** **Pokéstar Studios,** **Sou** **thwestern** **Unova Region**

So on Nurse Joy's suggestion, we went to get a famous Virbank delicacy, the Bearticone ice cream cone. It didn't hurt to try. We even got to tour another part of the city. We were at some steps, a bundle of Humans scattered around.

"The Bearticone Stand should be around here somewhere." Eyes wondering around in search of the small ice cream stand shouldn't be a challenge but so far it proved to be that way.

 **"Luna."** Lucario tugged at my sleeve.

"Hmm?"

 **"I found the Humans."** He pointed to the top of the stairs that led to a light green, large building with a dome top inthe middle, where a trio of very familiar Humans stood.

"Ah." I gave him a impish grin.

He scowled. **"Are you really going to do this?"** My grin did not waver, going up on the other side of the set of stairs. Lucario followed at a slower pace. **"Ugh..."** He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Getting close enough, I could hear Cilan get into one of his 'moments'. "...filming location of the 'The Princess Pokémon's Holiday.' You see, there's a famous scene in the movie where the princess ears Bearticones on these stairs." He pointed to a small post. "Right there to be exact. Ah~! It's been my dream to eat ice cream here, just like in the movie."

"Well there, let's get the ice cream right away!" Ash was on board.

"Yeah!"

"Yet there's a sign there forbidding us from eating ice cream on the steps, guys," I said from behind, smirking when Iris and Ash jumped.

Huh... They were just getting higher and higher...

Iris especially.

The thought made me giggle. It was less amusing when Cilan didn't even miss a beat when turning around, his face brightening, and hugging me all in the span of one second. He was scared easily, I guessed.

"Luna!" He hugged me tighter.

"Hello, Cilan," I greeted, trying to hug him back but my arms could not move from their locked position from the Gym Leader's position. He finally let go, his hand resting on my shoulder. A pair of twin glared turned my way. "Hey, guys."

"Do you have to keep doing that Luna?" Ash made a face, huffing. Pikachu snickered at his Trainer, knowing I was coming before hand.

"Yeah!" You're going to give me gray hairs, you know!" Iris smoothed her hair that had come undone a bit, absently checking if any of them were the said color.

I couldn't help but laugh some more. Humans could be so amusing.

"How was your Gym Battle?" Cilan asked. The question perked up Iris's and Ash's, especially his, attention.

I pulled out my Badge Case. "What do you think?"

"Awesome!" Ash pumped his fist in the air and told me about his own battle the day before again. Maybe he had a short attention span... "Are you going to enter the Unova League?"

"Yes."

"So you know that it's three months away?" Iris popped in.

"Yeah..." I sighed. "But that doesn't mean I can't stop training."

"You got that right!"

"Hey, Luna, wanna come with us to get some Bearticone?" Cilan hand was on my back pushing me forward.

"Yeah, come with us!" Iris said, her arm looped around mine and began to drag me. Ash had my other one.

"Sure..." I didn't have much of a choice, anyway. Lucario was snickering behind me all the way long.

* * *

 **Place:** **Bearticone Ice Cream Stand,** **Somewhere in** **Virbank City** **, North of** **Pokéstar Studios,** **Sou** **thwestern** **Unova Region**

"Cynthia!" Ash gasped out in surprise as he walked up to a tall woman with long blonde hair. She turned around and called back to Ash with the same amount of happiness and surprised to see him.

She wore a baby blue shirt that had a teardrop-shaped ornament at the end of the V-shaped neck line and black pants with black heels. In her hair were two hair clips, both resembling two teardrop-shaped object conjoined with a pale yellow stripe. Her gray eyes widen and a bright smile appeared. "Ash!"

"I knew it! Long time no see!"

Cilan ran up to his male friend's side. "Ash, you know Cynthia, the Champion of the Sinnoh Region?"

"Yeah, we've been through a few things together. It's a long story!" Ash explained.

"Ash, you look well." She glanced at the Pokémon on Ash's shoulder. "You as well, Pikachu."

All Iris did was stare in awe at the older woman, a light pick blush on her cheeks.

I raised an eyebrow, waving my hand in front of her face."Yup she's awestruck alright," I confirmed. Well, who wouldn't be? She was a famous Champion after all. Cilan introduced himself before Iris ran up, pushing her way between the two boys, introducing both herself and her partner Axew.

"Nice to meet you," she told them all then her eyes looked over at me, momentarily widening when they blinked and smiled. "And it seems that we have one more friend that I don't know yet."

I walked over to where the others stood. "I am called Luna and this is my partner, Lucario," I introduced ourselves.

 **"Hn,"** the Pokémon grunted, crossing his arms. He looked at the woman, up and down

"Well it's very nice to meet you as well, Luna," the older woman said with a small smile. She explain to why she was there when Ash asked her why she was in the city. "I'm going to board to flying boat to East Unova now."

"Where in East Unova are you going?" Cilan questioned.

"I'll stop by Undella Town and go to Lacunosa Town. The Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup will be held there this time"

"Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup? What's that?" I spoke up this time.

"The Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup or simply the Junior Cup is where Trainers will be able to battle and even have a chance to battle Alder, the Unova Champion. I was even asked to do an exhibition match there!"

Iris's awed expression brightened up so much you'd need sunglasses to just look at her. "An exhibition match? We can watch you battle firsthand, Cynthia?"

"Yes! However, it's just not watching. Anyone can freely participate in this tournament, you see."

"I see. Maybe I should enter. We'll test our skills for the Unova League. I'm getting fired up!"

Iris raised her hand. "In that case, me too!"

"Sound like an interesting taste!" Cilan had his chin in his hand. "I'll enter too."

"It would be... nice, I think." I tilted my head, glancing at Lucario. He was staring at me with pleading eyes; I couldn't look away from him in time. "Fine." I bowed my head in defeat. I could see his tail wagging in happiness.

Well, it couldn't hurt to enter another tournament. The last one was very fun. This one could be even more fun!

"But before that..." Cynthia eyes narrowed. Turning about quickly, she clapped. "One ice cream please~!"

* * *

 **Place: On the Road, Going Away from** **Virbank City** **, North of** **Pokéstar Studios,** **Sou** **thwestern** **Unova Region**

We were on the blue-grey truck owned by Cynthia when she invited us to stay at her villa. Ash sat up front when Cilan and Iris took up the back. I sat in the open truck area with Lucario sitting on the other side, meditating. He turned out every sound around him.

I watched the scenery around us speed past, rest my head on my arms as they crossed over each other over the edge of the car. I could catch glimpses of Pokémon too. I giggled seeing two Deerlings playing around with each other.

 **"Luna."** I turned behind me to Lucario, standing up.

"Lucario!" I shouted, watching him jump from the truck. "Stop the truck!" I shouted as the same time when Cynthia eye's widen and she came to a screeching halt when something small had come from the bushes and stumbled in front of the truck. Lucario had appeared behind it and grabbed her just in time, getting out of the trucks way.

Jumping out first, I made my way to Lucario and the weak and vulnerable Pokémon in his arms. It was surprisingly feminine with a musical bar-style streaks in its flowing, wavy hair with light-blue ovals, a jewel on its forehead and a black headpiece. Lucario was staring at it with wide eyes.

"Let me see it," I told him. It was breathing heavily. "A Meloetta..." Lord Xatu had spoke of it with praise for its singing and dancing. He liked to mimic her singing.

"Lay it over here," Cynthia said, laying down a white sheet on the grass nearby. I took it from Lucario, blue eyes opening for a moment before they closed and it fell back into sleep's hold.

"Yes!"

"Lay it down here carefully." I did so. Cynthia sprayed its chest wound with a Super Potion accurately. "The injury should be fine now."

"Thank goodness..."

"But its weak. Can someone find an Oran Berry for me?" Iris and Cilan volunteered for that, quickly making their way to the forest. She had Ash help with her get some ice while I stayed there, watching over the hurt Pokémon. Pikachu stayed behind with me.

He looked up at me. **"Will it be alright, Luna?"**

"I'm sure Meloetta will be fine, Pikachu. Just wait until the others are back." I held my hand against it's burning forehead. It must not be feeling well.

 **"Soon?"**

"Yes, soon."

They better be!

* * *

It was it! This was the Pokémon he had seen before. The one who had been following them. Watching them. Luna!

Why was it here?

Why was it hurt so badly?

Maybe it was running. But from who? Could someone be after it? That had to be it! Yes, that had to be it! Hopefully...

He watched Luna tell Pikachu it was fine and they would be back soon. It... the Pokémon... Meloetta... He watched Meloetta turn its head from side to side, face scrunching up. It looked like a nightmare was starting to happen. He placed his paw on its forehead, eyes narrowed, when Luna was distracted with Pikachu.

 _ **'Calm down.'**_

 _ **'Wh-Wh...'**_

 _ **'Calm down. There's nothing to be afraid of.'**_

 ** _'Wh... What's happening?'_**

 ** _'A nightmare. You were become distressed. It will worsen your fever.'_**

 ** _'I-I see.'_**

Good it was calmer now. **_'Help is coming. You will feel better soon.'_**

 ** _'...Thank you.'_**

 ** _'You are welcome. Can you tell how you became hurt?'_**

 ** _'...'_**

 ** _'It will help us understand how you became like this.'_** He urged her.

 ** _'I was running. Humans. They were after me. There was a talking Pokémon with them.'_**

 ** _'Were they the one who hurt you?'_**

 ** _'Yes.'_**

Humans... Talking Pokémon... Why them? ** _'Where_ _you able to see what they look like?'_**

 ** _'One had red hair another had blue hair. They wore white and had a large red R on them...'_**

 ** _'Thank you.'_**

 ** _'Do-Do you know who they are'_**

 ** _'I do.'_**

 ** _'Oh...'_**

 ** _'Do not worry. You are protected. My Human will make sure of that.'_**

 ** _'Your Human?'_**

 ** _'The one with white hair.'_**

 ** _'You promise?'_**

 ** _'I do.'_**

"Lucario? What are you doing?" Red eyes snapped open when he heard her voice calling him

 **"She is fine."** He muttered, taking his hand from her forehead. Ash and Cynthia were running up to them.

"Meloetta?"

 **"Un."** He nodded.

* * *

It was good timing the Humans had come back with the ice. Ash sat on his knees and placed the ice bag under Meloetta's head. Cynthia handed me a damp cloth.

"Wipe its face gently, please."

"Yes." Taking it, I did as instructed, setting it atop her forehead a bit later. "You'll be fine now," I told it.

"Now, if only we had an Oran Berry..." Her phone rang. "Yes?" She answered. "Yes, this is she." Apparently, there was a serious matter about a Beartic so were were left to watch over the sleeping Pokémon.

I continued to wipe its face, dipping it back into the water and rigging it out. Looking over her, she opened her eyes briefly.

 **"Lu...na?"**

My own widen. They were closed before I could react.

"That's right," Ash smiled, "Take your time and rest." Ash noticed the ice was melted. "I'm going to go get some more ice." He stood and took the bucket. "I'll be back soon." Ash never saw his Oshawott, who glanced at me with a suspicious look, had come out as he was leaving. It saw the sleeping Pokémon and fell in love.

Amusing.

Oshawott began flirting with Meloetta, who still didn't wake up. A gust of wind made me close my eyes; a hand in my hair in hopes it wouldn't be messed up.

That was when an Emolga came crashing uncontrollably into Oshawott's head, knocking them both out.

Huh?

I blinked again.

Emolga. (Iris's.)

Oshawott.

Crashed.

Oh.

Oh...

Uh-oh.

Lucario snorted, shaking his head. I picked the Oran Berry that rolled over to me just when the little one woke up. Looking at me with distrustful eyes, she stared at the berry in my hand. Sticking it out to her, she stared a bit more at it then at me then back at it. With much hesitation, it reached out and took it slowly.

She took a bite; she smiled.

Peeking up at me bashfully, she flew around me before going to hide in the trees above.

 **"Looks like she's feeling better,"** Lucario noted, watching her vanish into the leaves.

"That's a good thing."

 **"Un."**

The Humans returned just as Oshawott and Emolga woke up.

 **"You bumped into! How dare you?!"**

 **"It wasn't as if I did it on purpose!"**

 **"Yes, you did!"**

 **"No, I didn't! There was a sudden gust of wind!"**

 **"No there wasn't! I don't believe you!"**

 **"Grrrrrr!"**

 **"Grrrrrr!"**

They ran to us. "They've started to fight!"

"Hey, stop it over there!"

I loomed over them. "Oi!" Both of them froze. Then a soothing voice nearby began to sing a song. Everyone, even the two that were fighting, were calming down. It soothed them.

The soothing effect, huh...

* * *

 **Place: Port, Outskirts of** **Undella Town, West of Reversal Mountain, ****East** **Unova Region**

We arrived to Undella Town the very next morning by plane. We saw Wailord rise and fall back into the sea and lots of small flocks of Wingull fly around in the sky. Meloetta was there as well, from what Lucario had said. It even came over to us, sitting on my lap, invisible to everyone but Lucario's Aura Sight. She wouldn't move until we had landed. We would have gone earlier but Iris had mustered up the courage to challenge Cynthia to a battle, which she accepted. It was easily to know who would win and in the end, it was clear to know why Cynthia was the Champion of Sinnoh.

But Iris still gave it her best.

My friend had stumbled out when he could. Lucario wiped his mouth after having a puking fest over the side of the bridge. He really didn't liking flying. I would need to make note of that.

"I saw something red earlier! It might have been a Staryu!" Ash observed, running off, while the others followed behind him. I was going to catch up when a line of people block the path.

 **"Oh no,"** a melodically voice mutter frightfully to the left of me. I saw Meloetta quietly appear before quickly vanishing when she saw me catch her.

When I was able to catch up to them, there was a car and an older man in an odd looking suit was with them. "Mistress Cynthia!"

"Ah, Jervis, thank you!"

"I have been awaiting you. These are your guests, right?" He asked, bowing.

"Let me introduce you. This is Jervis, my butler," Cynthia said, waving a hand to the brown eyed man.

"It is nice to meet you, everyone. I will be looking after you during your stay in Undella Town." He directed our attention to a car nearby. "I have prepared a car over there."

"Woah, awesome!"

"It sure is!"

It was a big car. It was even bigger on the inside. I glanced at the Champion. How rich was she?

"Well the, everyone, please get in," Jervis insisted. There was just enough room for us all. Iris was on one side, by the window, Ash in the middle with Cilan on his other side. I was on the other side, across from Iris, Lucario beside me, and Cynthia on his other side. Jervis closed the doors; getting into the driver's seat.

I felt someone sit on my lap but when I looked down there was no one there. I gave a small smile to the 'mysterious' Pokémon. On the way, when Cilan struck up a conversation with Cynthia. I continued to watch out the window, absently petting Meloetta on my lap. There were some Rattata running along the wall we passed.

 **"Hello!"** It appeared, arms raised, starling everyone.

"Meloetta!"

"What a surprising taste!"

"So you followed us," Ash pointed out, smiling. Seeing Ash on the other side of the car got Meloetta very excited.

"She's been here from the start, you guys." I giggled.

"Really?"

"Yup!" I nodded. "She likes to sit on people's laps and be pet." I showed them. The Pokémon on my lap giggling while she played with Lucario's paw.

Cilan gave the Pokémon a curious stare. "It can disappear at will, huh?"

"Amazing!"

"It's grown rather fond you of you Luna. That must be why it keeps following you around," Cynthia concluded. "It seems to like Ash as well." I looked down at the bubbly Pokémon who kept bouncing up and down on my lap. I could literally see happiness radiate off of the Melody Pokémon.

"So cute~!" Iris squealed. "Nice to meet you, Meloetta."

 **"Hello~!"** It waved back.

"This smile has a taste of finest quality in full support of Cynthia's words. It's truly the greatest marriage of Humans and Pokémon." Cilan winked at us. The said Pokémon smiled up at Ash then at me before flying around in the air in the car.

"It seems another guest has joined us," Javis muttered, his eyes staring at us from the small mirror up front. He did not seem upset but it was kinda hard to wonder what he was actually feeling. "Ah, you can see it. That is Mistress Cynthia's villa."

* * *

 **Place: Living Room, Cynthia's Villa, Somewhere in** **Undella Town, West of Reversal Mountain, ****East** **Unova Region**

We sat on the large, green L-shaped couch with an old friend's of Ash from his Sinnoh Region traveling days. They had exchanged a high-five with each, an old greeting, with her.

Dawn.

A girl with the same ark blue-colored hair and eyes. She wore a pink scarf with a black, white and pink dress with black socks and pick boots. On her head was a white hat that had a pink Poké Ball symbol on it.

"I've heard from Cynthia you got eight Gym Badges. Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Ash grinned. "So by 'someone unexpected', you meant Dawn!" He looked at the Champion who sat at the bar

The adult gave a simple nod. "Yes."

"You are Iris," Dawn looked at the Dragon Master in training, "Cilan," then at him, "and Luna, right?" and finally me. "Professor Oak told me about you three."

"Professor Oak?"

Dawn winked. "I'm Dawn and this is my number own partner, Piplup." The Pokémon on her lap had yellow feet and a light-blue body and cape along with two white spots on its chest. Taking out my Pokédex, I scanned it into it.

 _Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. Although not the most sure-footed, it is proud nonetheless, getting right back up after a fall with head held high._

"You traveled with Ash in the Sinnoh Region, correct?" I asked as I put away the small scanning machine.

Cilan took a sip of his tea. "He said you were a Pokémon Coordinator. I'm honored to meet you."

Pokémon Coordinator.

Someone who raised their Pokémon to compete in Pokémon Contests and to show off their moves. They raised their Pokémon much like regular Trainers do, although with much more emphasis on beauty and appearances since they were major factors when it comes to points in Contests. They trained the Pokémon to have these beautiful moves as well as for battles, as a battle tournament was usually the second round of a Contest.

Piplup did a twirl on its tip toe on the table.

"Wow, we'd like to seem them. Right, Axew?" Brown eyes looked down at her partner's.

 **"Yeah!"** Axew cheered.

"I'd really like to preform a tasting of Piplup."

Dawn frowned before realization dawned on her. "Oh, now that I think about it, Cilan, you're a Pokémon Connoisseur..."

Cilan tugged at his green bow tie. "Enjoy the tastings of an A-Class Connoisseur!"

"I've never seen a Piplup before." Iris stared at the small Pokémon whom skipped over to her. "It's so round and cute." Then she started to pull on its cheeks. "So soft!"

"An, Axew?" Dawn scanned it into her Pokédex. It said:

 _Axew, the Tusk Pokémon. Axew eats berries that it crushes with its tusks. The tusks can sometimes break off, but they grow back._

"A Lucario too!" She perked up, looking at him and scanning him in as well. It said:

 _Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. Lucario has the power to detect their opponent's thoughts and actions by reading their aura._

"You're so cool!" Dawn squealed, clapping.

"Dawn." Ash began, "Since you've come to Unova, you could've contacted me."

"Believe it or not, but I've been pretty busy. Right, Piplup?" She asked her Pokémon.

 **"You got that right!"**

"When did you come?"

"Only recently. When I heard Cynthia had been invited as a guest to the Junior Cup, I took advantage of that. I've also came to visit Nimbasa City to watch a Pokémon Musical. As a Coordinator who seeks to bring out a Pokémon's charm in a beautiful way, I had to see one at least once. I also went to watch one of Elesa's fashion shows." Her eyes stared off into the starry distance, hand clasped together in front of her chest. "She was so cool! We received a lot of hints for future Contests, right?"

 **"Yeah!"** Piplup blinked, pointing behind me. **"Hey! I saw you there. Come out!"**

Ah. The pressure of Meloetta's hand on my shoulder vanished. I took a sip of the tea made by the butler.

"What's the matter Piplup?"

"I'm not sure..." The Penguin Pokémon crossed it arms, now very confused.

Ash sighed, wanting to introduce Meloetta to Dawn and Piplup but it did not appear. It wasn't their fault, even if the thought worried Dawn to no end. It was just shy.

It was to be expected.

Cynthia put some of Dawn's worried thoughts to rest. It would just need a bit more time before it came out.

"I hope so," Dawn said, a sad and hurt gleam in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip. It was then agreed upon we could reveal our Pokémon to each other.

* * *

 **Place: Battle Field, Left Side of Cynthia's Villa, Somewhere in** **Undella Town, West of Reversal Mountain, ****East** **Unova Region**

"Let's go! Everyone, come out!" Ash shouted, throwing five Poké Balls. Out came Oshawott, Pignite, Snivy, Scraggy, and Krokorok

"You to!" Iris sent out her Excadrill and Emogla as Axew was right next to her.

Cilan sent out Pansage, Crustle, and his Stunfisk. "It's introduction time!" They all joined together.

Lucario stayed by my side when I took out four Poké Balls. "I guess it's time for you to meet 'em..." I threw them and out came my friends. Serperior landed out in front as Espeon landed next to him, sitting elegantly, with her forked tail swaying back and forth behind her. Hydreigon landed on the ground, grumbling that she was hungry. "Omph!"

I was on the ground, Volcarona on top of me. I should really get him to stop that.

"Your Servine evolved into a Serperior, Luna," Cilan said as Dawn went to greet the Pokémon. "Wow." He frowned for a moment. "I don't see two of them and you have a... Volcarona! Amazing!"

 **"Gah!"** Volcarona gasped when catching sight of Cilan. **"NOOOOOO!"** He let out a steam of fire at Cilan. It was a good thing he dodge it.

"Uhhh..."

"Volcarona isn't very..." I tried to find the right word. "...good... with men..." The floating Pokémon was currently shaking behind me.

"Ah... I see..."

"Yeah..."

"Now then, I'll introduce you to my friends!" Dawn stuck her hand out in front of her, palm up. She let out five different Pokémon, all of them posing behind her. "Ta-da!"

There was a huge Pokémon in the back with thick brown fur and curled tusks that was curled with has a blue mask-like pattern with a white rim around its eyes. It's feet had three thick claws. In front of it was a slim, blue Pokémon with a cream lower half. It had a round nose and red eyes and fire coming from its head and rear. Piplup was right between the Fire-type Pokémon and Dawn.

On the other side of the Pokémon Coordinator a Pokémon with fur that had a faint blueish tint. A light blue stripe ran from the forehead to the tip of its very large tail. It had deep gray eyes with a yellow circle on each cheek. It's arms and legs were very short. Nest to it was a brown, happy look Pokémon with long ears that were tipped with a light tan fleece. The same fleece that covered much of their lower body and feet. It had a small brown puff for a tail.

Lastly, on the other side of Dawn's largest Pokémon was an egg-shaped Pokémon. It was cover in white downy feathers with broad, triangle-shaped wings. Its underbelly was dotted with the small red and blue triangular spots and has a three-pointed crest on the top of its head. The middle point is white all the way to the tip, but the left and right spikes are tipped in blue and red respectively.

Taking my Pokédex I scanned each of the Pokémon in it.

 _Mamoswine, the Twin Tusk Pokémon. Since the Ice Age, the Mamoswine population has gotten smaller as the climate has warmed. Its tusks are made from ice._

 _Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. Quilava intimidates foes with its flame's heat, and when ready to battle, the fire burns with more strength._

 _Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokémon. It gathers static electricity and hides fur balls along with its favorite fruit under the eaves of houses._

 _Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. When sensing danger, it extends both ears as an alert, and when cold, it curls up and goes to sleep._

 _Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokémon and the evolved form of Togetic. It is said that Togekiss never appears where there is conflict._

When all the Pokémon were done posing, all the other Pokémon then interacted with each other and the trainers. I stood on the sideline, watching the whole thing. Espeon interacted with them well but Serperior stayed away, not really wanting to talk with them while Hydreigon scourged the near by trees for food. Lucario was pulled into a conversation with Dawn's Mamoswine. I had to put Volcarona back into his Pokémon as he had attacked Cilan again when he got close to me.

Sigh...

 **"Sh-should I a-appear now,"** a stuttered whisper entered my ear so suddenly that is made me jump up. Meloetta was very good at sneaking up on other even if she didn't mean it.

Earning looks, I smiled and waved to them as if it was nothing and they went back to whatever you were doing. I whispered back to it, "You can anytime, I know the others and I would like you too."

 **"I see..."**

She did appear, gaining enough courage to do so, in front of the blue-eyed girl. But flew back to hide behind when she got spooked by a surprised Dawn. "It's okay, Meloetta, she's perfectly harmless." Blue eyes peeked over my shoulder.

"So its name is Meloetta?" Dawn waved to the peering Pokémon "Don't worry. I'm Dawn, nice to meet you." She waved.

Seeing how nice the Human was, the Pokémon waved back. **"It-It's nice to meet you too."**

It seemed that Piplup had developed a crush on the shy little one. Oshawott, who had come back with his scalchop, did not like it.

Not at all.

The Aqua Jet proved that.

And a new rivalry was born!

* * *

 _It burned..._

 _So much fire. It hurt._

 _I... I didn't want it. It burned so much!_

 _NO!_

 _Someone help!_

 _Help! Please!_

 _HELP! (_ _NO!_ _NO!_ _NO!_ _NO!_ ** _NO!_ _NO!_ _NO!_ _NO!_** _NO!)_

 _He **Lp... ME!**_

* * *

 **Place: Spare Single Room, Cynthia's Villa, Somwhere in** **Undella Town, West of Reversal Mountain, ****East** **Unova Region**

I opened my eyes slowly, catching the moonlight drifting into the uncovered window. Lucario was sleeping on the small sofa on the other side of the room, frown as he dreamed away. I gave a small smile when it turned sour. Most likely something to do with the playful past. Then it was there.

There was singing.

Soothing...

I closed my eyes again and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _My eyes widen. No! I couldn't look into it but I wanted to so much..._

 _The mirror..._

 _It revealed all._

 _No!_

 _But I wanted to so much._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah, this was supposed to be out yesterday night but I had a date yesterday and couldn't do much. But here it is now and I am happy with how it turned out. There was more but it couldn't save as my computer decided to be a dush and run out of battery. Still turned out better then I thought. Wanna know something else? I've exceeded past the original story's word limit and by chapter 40. That's good. Also, there's about 15 chapters more or less left before the story if fully done.**

 **Pokémon Poll - A smaller list as usual. Now, you either want them to be male or female? Add a special note for things like personality, moves, why you want Luna to capture that Pokémon, etc. if you want.**

 **Growlithe - 3 votes**

 **Absol - 10 votes**

 **Vulpix - 7 votes**

 **Ralts - 7 votes**

 **Latias - 4 votes**

 **Zorua - 7 votes**

 **Munna - 1 votes**

 **Random Question: Your school is running a play and they choose to do Sleeping Beauty. You can either work back stage or be in the play. What do you choose? If you choose to work back stage - what type of job would you want to do? If you choose to** **be in the** **play - what part would you try out for?**

 **Next Chapter: Someone likes to interrupt when others are talking.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other:** **Followers: 112, Favs: 104, Reviews: 325, Views: 26** **,727**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Wolfy05- Meloetta was hurt by Team Rocket if I think of the direction your question is going to.** **I see the Yin-Yang symbol as something that represents a part of a culture and religion that is actually quite interesting.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- You do know only one Pokémon will be on Luna's team. You can just vote for more then one.** **Thank you for your votes. I have placed them with the others.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- I understand what you're saying but it wouldn't go with how the story is. This is also a rewrite as I didn't like how the other story was. Plus I never even wrote or thought of thoroughly how she got to Kanto in the first place in the last story. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn-** **Lucario learning Psychic, huh... Hmm... Plausible... Ah, the younger days and watching old Pokémon on** **KidsWb. I remember those times. I'd beg my mom to watch it in her room before I discovered the Internet and moved onto my own computer. Hmm... Now I see how much my life makes so much since now. I love the Pokémon Mystery Dungeons and I hope they'll release one when the current Generations soon! I actually did notice the theme songs for certain Pokémon. I don't care much for them. It doesn't really matter anyway. I just like to watch how the battles are made now. All the effects they're doing now! It's fabulously amazing!** **Thank you for your votes. I have placed them with the others.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AnimeGmr101- He he he he he! My plan has come true! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xAmethystFox- I am so glad I am out of high school but not so glad as I am going to college. UGH! But life will be life... -holds ears while you yell- Yeah, Meloetta has appeared. The whole world knows now. Iris had the bigger jump. -evil crackle- Anyway, I'd rather meet Bloody Mary. I did the whole Bloody Mary thing when I was younger and it was fun to scare my friends. Never met the real thing in real life. Eh, whatever.** **Thank you for your vote. I have placed it with the others.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit** \- **How do you know I don't already have that plan? Hmmm? Yeah, working back stage would be good but being on stage has its own benefits as well.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Anonymous1684-** **Thank you for your vote. I have placed it with the others.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

 **A Talk**

* * *

 **Place: Somewhat Deep Inside the Forest, Near Cynthia's Villa, Somewhere in** **Undella Town, West of Reversal Mountain, ****East** **Unova Region**

Right.

Left.

Behind.

Front.

Right.

Right.

Left.

Behind.

Front.

Left.

Behind.

"Espeon." I muttered to the Pokémon sitting next to me. My eyes never left Lucario's form sweeping between swinging logs. He had a green clothe covering his red eyes as his black sensors were raised. "Swift."

 **"Right!"** Espeon nodded before raising and opened her mouth. She shot out yellow, glowing stars at the 'blind' Lucario. Along with dodging the logs, he jumped when one of the yellow stars swept under him. He used one of the logs, landing on top of it, to push himself forward and jump between two more that had made it ways at him. Espeon shot out more then before. **"Let's see how he does this time..."**

She grew a bit flustered that the Aura Pokémon was able to weave around her starry attack.

This continued on until I said, "Good. That's enough."

 **"Understood."** He jumped from the moving logs, flipping in an arch, as he landed in a kneeling position before me. Rising, he took of his cloth, taking a deep breath; slowly opening his eyes.

 **"Hmmmmm!"** Espeon pouted, glaring at his smirk directed at her. She had yet to land attack on Lucario when we trained like this.

I gave the two an amused smile before directing Espeon to stop the logs from moving. Her eyes glowed purple and the logs became outlined in the same purple and came to a stop. They lowered themselves; becoming completely still. I smiled at the Sun Pokémon. "Thank you for your help again. I'll all you soon for your own training."

She smiled back. **"All right! You're welcome, Luna."**

"See you soon." I took out her Poké Ball and called her back, putting it back into my bag where the others were safe and sound. I turned to Lucario. "So?"

 **"It's good."** He said. **"Reminds me when we did it back at home."**

A fond smile appeared. "Yeah," I sighed. I missed home. "Remember when we first started to do it without supervision."

Lucario scowled. **"Yes, I do. I remember how _you_ got us into trouble with Lord Sawsbuck and Lord Xatu. We were grounded for two weeks because of that!"**

"Yeah, well, at least we got to learn a good way to train our Auras. Plus it was only one week! Not two!" It didn't stop his scowl from deepening. "Let's head back." I began to walk, going around the hanging logs (it was nice that Cynthia agreed to let us do this in the first place), knowing the other would follow.

* * *

 **Place: Beach, Front of Cynthia's Villa, Somewhere in** **Undella Town, West of Reversal Mountain, ****East** **Unova Region**

A bit of time passed since that day I meet Dawn and Meloetta. Lately, everyone was off doing their own special training before the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup, but Dawn decided to take a well needed a break. That was yesterday. We had done a mock battle with Serperior against Hydreigon on the beach yesterday before it was decided to train some in the forest. It was a good area to do so.

We made it back to the beach, knowing the others would be there. Dawn stood in front of Iris. "Hey Iris, did you know that there's an uninhabited island close by?" She leaned forward. "Lets all go there to play!"

Piplup, with a yellow and orange inner tube around it waist, jumped playfully on Axew.

"An uninhabited island?" Iris perked up, eyes brightening. "That sounds like fun!"

Cilan with Pansage on his head added, "I can feel a resortful flavor!"

 **"I wanna play~!"** Pikachu said, Oshawott agreeing eagerly.

Their Trainer had other ideas. "No, no! I'd rather train than play around." The news hit the two Pokémon causing them to slump over, sighing.

Dawn shook her head. "Ash, you're as stubborn as ever." A knowing glint gleamed in her eyes. "But see, I've heard an interesting story from Jervis! He said there's an unusual Onix on that uninhabited island."

"An unusual Onix?" Ash was inches from Dawn's face. "What kind of Onix is it?"

The Sinnoh Region Trainer shrugged. "Who knows?"

Iris tilted her head to the left, frowning. "Isn't Onix...?"

I held of my Pokédex, an image of an Onix routing around the top part. It said:

 _Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour._

"Wow..."

"Not to mention," Dawn began, "it's said that if you see that unusual Onix, then something good will happen. Lovely, don't you think?"

When Ash rebutted his previous statement, agreeing to go, both of his Pokémon cheered.

"Let's all go together, then!"

"It's adventure time!" Cilan spun around, Pansage chuckling when his Trainer posed.

"All right, it's decided! Let's go!" Dawn cheered, raising her arm. The others mimicked her movement.

* * *

 **Place: Cynthia's Villa, Somewhere in** **Undella Town, West of Reversal Mountain, ****East** **Unova Region**

Leaning forward on the ledge, I stared at the boat Jervis guided the Humans to the island filled with Onix. Meloetta went long for the ride, curios about the mysterious, unknown Onix there as well. I sent Lucario (though a side bride of many apples) along, who agreed to watch over her.

Just to be safe.

One could never be to safe.

"Why didn't you go with them Luna?" Cynthia questioned, coming up beside me. The boat was now far enough that I couldn't see it anymore.

"I want to relax somewhere quiet, away from the others," I told her, "They can be... rather noisy sometimes." There was no reason to lie. It was the truth, after all. Not that I had a problem with the noise but, after so long, it can cause a headache.

"They can be loud at times," she agreed. We shared an amused smile. She turned back to the living room. "Come, let us chat. I would really like to get to know you. Jervis will be back soon to make some tea for us, is that fine with you?" She sat on light brown love seat, an identical one across of it, with a long wood table with a gold trim between them.

"That sound wonderful." I sat on the other love seat, crossing my right leg over the other. The Sinnoh Region Champion began to explain a bit about her time as a Champion and her Elite Four. She described the battles of the Trainers that went up against her in hopes to win her title. She had yet to lose it. She had just finished another story when her butler came back.

"Will you make some tea for us, Jervis, please?" She asked, smiling at me.

He bowed to her. "Right away, Mistress." He was quick with his hands as he made the tea. Coming back with the tea and setting the tray on the table, he handed us each the small tea filled tea-cup on a small decorative plate. "Please enjoy, both of you," he told us before leaving the room, going to do whatever he needed to do.

She smiled at him as he left before taking a sip of her cup of tea. She let out a sigh. "Jervis's tea is really amazing."

"Yes, is it," I agreed after taking a bit of mine. It wasn't to sweet but not bitter either.

After taking another sip of tea, Cynthia lower the cup to her lap. She finally broke the tense silence that had began to form. "So tell me, Luna, how have you journey around the Unova Region been?"

I sat the tea cup and plate back on it's original stop on the tray. "My journey around Unova have been a life changing experience. If I hadn't then I might have never met the people I know now or see what I've seen now. I did not venture far from home often when I was younger." I wasn't aloud to. It was dangerous to leave the forest, Sawsbuck would always say, so it was rare to venture to the city near home.

"Your parents must be very protective then."

"I guess you could say that." Yeah... Protective... "But he does is best." I gave her small, fond smile. "He loves me and I love him."

Cynthia nodded, her eyes a bit more narrowed. "How did you get him to agree to let you travel then?"

"It was actually his idea. Traveling the Region never crossed my mind until he brought it up. Told me I was going to travel and that was that. So, Lucario and I, began our journey and have been traveling around since."

"I see." She took another sip, finally finishing the tea. She sat her own cup down on the tray, next to mine. "You two are very close."

"We are. I been with him since he was a Riolu." My tone told her I didn't want to go into it. I and Lucario's relationship was none of her business.

"Your bond is special. I can see that." I hummed in agreement but she did not go any further anymore. We swapped a few more stories between each other. I told her of my Gym Battles while she spoke of her time of raising her Garchomp. I was surprised when she had stood up and walked around the table, now standing in front of me. She leaned forward, moving her hand up to my bangs. "You really are something else, R-"

Black.

* * *

 _When a person appears, who is searching deeply for the truth, Reshiram will appear. At first, Reshiram will battle with that person as a test of their strength and heart. And if it decides that person is a hero, it will pass on the wisdom it has accumulated over thousands of years and then bare it fangs against the hero's enemies. From that point on, Reshiram will treat the hero with kindness, as a parent would treat a child. But although the person called the hero will be able to attain great riches and power, the goodness in their heart will be lost, and the country built by the hero will be consumed in flames._

 _Then, Reshiram will depart..._

 _Depart..._

 _Fire..._

 _Reshiram would engulf the kingdom in flames when the heart of its chosen hero is gone then leave when it's job is done..._

 _So much flames._

 _It burned._

 ** _It hurt..._**

* * *

 **Place: Spare Single Room, Second Floor of Cynthia's Villa, Somewhere in** **Undella Town, West of Reversal Mountain, ****East** **Unova Region**

This really needed to stop...

I opened my eyes slowly, scowling at the familiar ceiling of the room I was currently using. It was night again, judging form the moonlight coming from the window. Looking to my left, Lucario was sleeping next to me. He must be in a real deep sleep to now wake up from my movement.

I hoped he wasn't angry when he did.

My scowl deepened.

Really...

Another 'fainting spell'. Again.

Then there was more singing. It was closer then the other night. It right in the room.

Meloetta.

I smiled, closing my eyes and settling down once more. I curled up next to my friend when I felt another wight on my other side, at the middle of my back; a small hand gripped my hair. Ah.

"Good night," I muttered to her.

 **"Good... night..."**

* * *

 _Through the looking glass. The mirror.._

 _The mirror that_ _revealed someone's true form._

 _The same blue peered back._

 _White._

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am in college now (started this week)...Yay... Maybe. I'm taking two classes, English and Drawing 1, which turns out for me going to school three times, two in the evening on Tuesday and Thursday and then on Friday morning. So I am unsure how this will effect with me and writing the chapters as there really hasn't been anything effected just yet. But if there is any effect then I'll tell you all something. On some other news, the next chapter is going to be way longer this this small one. I'm just so tired from the long week I just didn't have the energy to make it any longer then it is. Sorry. But I know you're all excited about that now.**

 **Pokémon Poll - You want them to be male or female (unless a specific gender only species) and a special note for things like personality, moves, why you want Luna to capture that Pokémon, etc.**

 **Absol - 12 votes**

 **Vulpix - 11 votes**

 **Ralts - 9 votes**

 **Latias - 4 votes**

 **Zorua - 7 votes**

 **Random Question: What of the latest movies (2016) do you want to see most?**

 **Next Chapter: The Junior Cup... Something Luna does not expect. Lucario gets a new fan or two...**


	42. Chapter 42

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other:** **Followers: 113, Favs: 108, Reviews: 332, Views:** **28,058**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **AWPlays- Eh, it's fine. What happens, well, happens. I was going to make the conversation between Luna and Cynthia longer but it didn't turn out as well I thought it'd be so it ended where it did. I have yet to see** **Kubo and the Two Strings but I've heard good things on it and do really want to see it. It's first on my list! The Secret Life of Pets I saw with my mom as it was something that she really wanted to see. I wasn't really impressed with it as I thought it'd be. Your Question: I really do like to write but at time, I am sick of it, other times, I can't stop my hands even when I need to do other things. It can be monotonous too, writing the same thing over and over so I'd just need a break. Like with writing the story.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn- Though your idea has merit, Absol wouldn't be a father figure just because Luna would not except anyone other then Sawsbuck as the 'father' in her life. That just how close their relationship is. But the brother figure might work if I go down that road. You also have to keep in fact that this is a poll. Absol might not even win. However, if they don't then I'll add Luna getting Absol to the one shot collection. Sound good?** **Thank you for your vote. I have placed it with the others.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Bella- Yeah Vibrava isn't on the list anymore so this vote won't count. Each chapter, until the Pokémon Poll is over, one or a few Pokémon with the least number of votes is/are taken off the list until the final chapter. Your other votes, however, have been added** **with the others. I am happy to see you again as well! Choir, two girl who had to sing a solo, false fire alarm... That is ironic... Like, really ironic. Dang. With me, if I think really hard about it, it was back in 5th grade near the end of the year. My class was taking a surprise science pop quiz (my worse subject) when the fire alarm went off. It even did the sprikelers and everything! A fire truck even came. Heh. Everyone said it was a false alarm but that there was actually a small fire in the kitchen. So, no pop quiz that day and I got soaked. However, we had one the next day.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xAmethystFox- I am so evil, aren't I? -evil smile- Yeah, 13 chapters (including this one) to be exact is what there is left to be written and beta read. Which climax are you so excited for? The end of this Arc or the end of the whole story? Word of advice, be careful when picking classes for college (if you decide to go). It's not as easy as others make it out to be. You know, I wasn't looking forward to seeing Finding Dory when it came out but one of my friends wanted to see it and had extra tickets. (Who am I to say no to free things?) I saw it. It was better then I thought it'd be. Personally though, I am excited to see Kubo and the Two Strings soon! I can't wait! For your question: With how everything is going, I can see this going two ways. The Earth will only grow worse, so bad that we have to move out to space or whatever. The other way, we get our act together and try to make the world a better place and we might have a chance to survive. But who is to say that I am true? The future isn't written in stone, after all. Anything could happen. You can never know. Well, on a lighter note, t** **hank you for your votes. I have placed them with the others. Your ideas are interesting. If either Absol or Vulpix doesn't make it then I'll add them to the one shot ideas. Kay?** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Bananamae- Yeah, Cynthia was going to move Luna's bangs out way to see her eyes. She actually did just before Luna blacked out. Again. She's really getting annoyed that keeps happening. He he he.** **Thank you for your vote. I have placed it with the others.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- I thought about it but decided against it this time. Sorry. I've see The Suicide Squad already and it is awesome!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

 **The Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup**

* * *

 **Place: In Front of the** **Tournament Stadium, Center of** **Lacunosa Town, N** **ortheast of the Giant Chasm, N** **ortheastern** **Unova Region**

So it seemed I was about for about two days. Wonderful...

Lucario yelled. It's amazing how someone could be extremely worried and angry at the same time. Meloetta had stayed with me at night, the little one blushing madly when the Aura Pokémon explained that. The Humans worried too but he wouldn't let them get close until I had awaken. He knew what to do if this happened.

Again.

To change topics, I asked them what happened while I was out.

Meloetta told of it's tale at the island, discovering the large cave that was home to a group of Onix, and the enormous Pokémon weren't too happy about having visitors and so attacked them, getting separated in the process. Iris and Dawn were together while Piplup was with Ash and Cilan. Lucario had been relaxing the on beach, the sun had been basking on him, after the Humans had left him in charge of the Pokémon who still wanted to stay and play in the ocean. Meloetta added that her song had caused a Shiny Onix, the group's leader, to call off the attack and saved them.

The next day was a battle between Ash and Dawn, practicing for the Junior Cup, that had ended up in a draw. They helped a nearby, worried young neighbor named Chris in search for his lost Cubchoo. The boy explained to them that Cubchoo had somehow gotten out of the Pokémon's house overnight, although there was only one door and Chris was sure that he locked it. It was a wild Larvitar's fault. It had unlocked the door to Cubchoo's little house so they could play together. Connoisseur Detective Cilan had declared the mystery solved. I couldn't help but laugh at the silliness the 'case' brought.

Yesterday, the lights had gone out. The Humans still tried to figure out how I was out when there was a bunch on noise with all of their special training for the Junior Cup. Cynthia was out of town when Officer Jenny came by to ask her for help, so they decided to help out in her stead. She filled them in on what what she thought happened: a rogue Dragonite attacked the power plant, knocking out the electricity! So they went to plant and discovered that the same Dragonite had sealed itself inside, so Iris, Ash, and Dawn wriggle through the air ducts to reach it. They found it injured.

It wasn't happY to see them.

Then Iris became trapped inside the room with it. She was able to communicate with the injured Pokémon, discovering that its "attack" on the power plant was an accident. She, Ash, and Cilan were able to prove it's innocence in time before it was arrested by Officer Jenny and her recruits. A surveillance camera's recording showed Dragonite protecting a Pidove flock from a Hydreigon and being injured in the process. No charges were pressed and was free to do after it recovered while in the Pokémon Center.

Iris received her second Dragon Type Pokémon.

Huh...

Iris and I made an agreement to not have her Dragonite or my Hydreigon in the same room with each other. Just to be safe. Now today, after a few more days of training with everyone, just to be sure, we arrived at Lacunosa Town and ran all the way to their Tournament Stadium.

The place was enormous.

Lucario noted, **"So that's the stadium!"**

"Looks like it." My eyes wondered to dome like building, windows on the ceiling.

 **"Big..."** Meloetta muttered, stars in her eyes. She had come to cheer for us.

"Everyone, let's give it our all!" Ash said, as usual he was pumped up.

"You got that right," Iris agreed.

"I battle to win," explained Dawn. "I won't lose!" Piplup, who was in her arms, agreed with her all the way.

"I know that I will," Cilan said with a nod.

Everyone nodded and began to make it into the stadium. Suddenly two guys, rushing to get good seats, collided with me, making me stumble forward. Cilan caught me, helping me stand up straight. The two Humans didn't even look back.

"Geez..." I muttered, brushing my shoulder. I gave Cilan a thankful smile. "Thank you."

"Ye-Yeah, no problem." He muttered, glancing away. I frowned when me moved back.

"Huh?" Iris looked up. "Meloetta's gone."

"It got startled, most likely, and turned invisible to get away. You know how shy it can get."

Iris still stared upward. "Hmm..."

"Once it calms down, it'll pop up again." I felt a tiny hand on my shoulder. Making a move 'scratch' that area, I laid it on top an gave it a light squeeze to show everything would be fine.

"If you say so."

"Everyone, I advise we should get inside, the opening ceremony is about to start." Cilan suggested

"Okay."

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

Lucario was glancing around. **"There are lots of Humans here."**

"Yeah." I looked to the right. "There's even a temporary Pokémon Center. Hopefully, you won't end up there, eh, Lucario?" I nudged him with my elbow.

 **"I won't."** Lucario crossed his arms, nose up in the air.

We walked past a tree, when a male said, "You're beautiful as always, Cynthia." The man had long flaming red hair tied back in a spiky ponytail, tan skin, and dark eyes. His outfit consisted of a tan cloak-like vestments with a black collar, red and orange trim on the sleeves, and orange and black trim across the middle with white pants that were ragged at the end, and black sandals. He sports a necklace of six Poké Balls. "What do you think? Let's ditch the tournament and have a meal together."

"Feel free to do so alone, like always."

The man that was with Cynthia was Alder, the Unova Champion. He must have a good relationship with his fellow Champion from how they can joke. He wasn't normal either. He felt like Cynthia, his Sunny Orange Aura just as bright as her Icy Blue Aura.

Hmmm...

Humans were strange in general.

Trip came by, glaring at us, when he interrupted the Humans' conversation. His determination to had grown. His confidence to win the tournament to face off and defeat Alder was his motivation.

Then came the rivals.

"You've got a huge head no matter when I see you." Georgia appeared from behind.

Iris froze. "That _voice_..." She turned, her voice turning snooty. "Hmph, to think you _still_ do understand the greatness of my hairstyle..." She sighed. "Such a child." Axew giggled from her hair, mocking the other Humans playfully.

The insult bounced off the fellow female's skin. "Never mind that, you make sure you win your matches." Georgia ordered, raising a fist as her rival. "I, the Dragon Buster, will be the one to defeat you, the Dragon Master!" She jerked her thumb at herself.

"I told you, I'm not a Dragon Master yet!"

"I don't care!" The self proclaimed Dragon Buster jabbed her finger at Iris's chest. "One way or another, I'll be the one to defeat you!" She walked away. "Hello, Luna," she said before continuing on.

Iris gave me a glace with narrowed, brown eyes. "What was that about?"

"We're friends." I explained, shrugging. It was true. (I hoped.)

Dawn blinked. "Who was that?"

Ash sighed. "That was Iris' rival, Georgia."

"She seems like a bit of a troublesome person..."

"Quite."

Cilan clapped his hands, trying to get everyone to move. "All right, everyone, let's take heart and hurry to the stadium."

"Hold it!"

I felt my eyelid twitch. Dang it... I did not want to deal with _her_ , of all Humans.

"I'll see you inside," I told them and made my way inside before the others said to wait for them.

* * *

 **Place: Inside** **Tournament Stadium, Center of** **Lacunosa Town, N** **ortheast of the Giant Chasm, N** **ortheastern** **Unova Region**

There was sixteen participants standing in line together. The crowd was smaller than the last competition too. Maybe it was broadcasted as well, with all the camera that were positioned around the stadium.

"I, Freddy O'Martian, am in charge of the live broadcast of today's matches," the announcer began, "Also, our special guest will kindly face the Trainer who wings the Junior Cup in battle: It's the Champion of the Unova Region, Alder!" On the large screen above the both of them, showing a smiling Alder.

"I'm Alder. He took his microphone from the stand in his hand. "Thanks for having me today 'cause I'm glad to be here. Now to a word to all you trainers, give it your all because I am here waiting for you. I look forward for each second of the heated battles between all of you!"

"Now, many people must be waiting for this: May the exhibition match start! Let me introduce to you two very special people who have come from far away for this tournament." A spotlight on the right side light up after the lights dimmed, flower petals falling. "First off, a member of the Elite Four of the Unova Region; the beautiful fairy of white roses, Caitlin!"

A large white rose was lowered, opening upon reaching the ground. A pale woman with drowsy vivid blue eyes, the same as her own Aura, that wore a large, fluffy, pale pink hat atop her long blond haired head with two pink accessories clipped on the ends of her hair. Her outfit had white clothes with long sleeves, a collar and a transparent pink cape. Around her waist was large white ribbon tied with a long skirt that is cut in the middle, that turned to a darker pink, and matching-colored wedges heels with brown soles. She had a calm smile. "What Trainer is disturbing my sleep?"

"Facing her will be the Champion of the Sinnoh Region; the beautiful goddess of war, Cynthia!"

The said woman had walked out, under the spotlight that appeared on the other side of the field. She had a sparkling plum cloak, tipped in black, covering her clothes, gold strings decorating the top. It was pined with a black rose over a lilac ribbon. "It's been a while, Caitlin!" Cynthia said. "The very moment I looked at you, I could see how you overcame any challenges together with your Pokémon, however difficult. It means that you've triumphed over any personal weaknesses, too." She whipped off her cloak dramatically, letting it fly to the side. "I, Cynthia, will fight you with all I've got!

This made the already pumped up crowd more excited.

I was as well.

It wasn't every day one got to see two very powerful Humans battle off against each other live.

"The match will end after ten minutes if a winner is not decided," Freddy O'Martian explained, a timer of ten appearing between the two lady's pictures on the big screen.

A tanned referee slashed down his right arm. "Begin the battle!"

"Even before we sent out our Pokémon, I can sense heated expectations and excitement," Cynthia uttered, determination alight in her eyes. "Soar to the heavens, Garchomp!" She threw a Poké Ball and out came her prized Pokémon with a roar.

 **"I shall!"**

One arm was stuck out, holding a Poké Ball, while the other rested over Caitlin's heart. "Gothitelle, clad yourself in white roses and make an elegant entrance!"

 **"Yes, my lady."** Gothitelle bowed, crossing each hand over each other as petals danced around it.

"Let a wonderful time begin, Gothitelle." Both of them made eye contact. "Cynthia, as expected, your Pokémon has class. I am happy to be able to be your opponent. Gothitelle, Flatter."

The battle began.

Gothitelle waved its arms creating red waves that once that it Garchomp, confused it. The Astral Body Pokémon's eyes shined a light blue. Then, the Mach Pokémon was outlined in the same color, rising on command. Gothitelle controlled and slammed it to the ground then the side wall before swinging the larger Pokémon upward to the ceiling. Garchomp flipped over, using the ledge to fly back at the other as the appendages on its head glowed light blue. As it was enveloped in a streaming light blue aura, it slammed into Gothitelle with full force.

"Gothitelle, do you lose your presence of mind and stand up," it's Trainer said calmly. Gothitelle shakily stood up.

"From the way you're coping so calmly, I can see you've grown, Caitlin." Cynthia complimented.

"Thank you very much." Her eyes narrowed just a tiny bit. "The untrained me whose heat would sway whenever she battled is gone." Her fluctuating Aura told otherwise.

"Well then, it's time for me to decide the match with splendor." The Champion raised her arm up high. "Garchomp, Draco Meteor!" Garchomp's body glowed orange as an orange ball of energy appeared in front of Garchomp's mouth. Garchomp fired the orb into the air.

Caitlin rebuked, "I'll counter that elegantly: Thunderbolt!" She swiped her arm. Gothitelle's body became surrounded in yellow electricity before it fired multiple beams of yellow electricity from its body in the air.

When Garchomp's ball exploded, it released many orbs. Gothitelle's electricity collided with the other, it set off a fireworks-like display in the arena. This amazed the audience; making Freddy say it was to be expected of an Elite Four member and a Champion.

A truly beautiful performance.

But the battle still raged on, even if there was little time left, as both Pokémon began to attack. Gothitelle's hand glowed white at the same time Garchomp's claw glowed the same white. Both hand and claw drew at each other and a shining yellow light dashed from the white. Before either Pokémon can gain the upper hand, however, the timer ran out.

"Time up!" The referee exclaimed, right arm raised. "This exhibition mach is declared to end in a draw!"

Both top Trainers met in the middle, exchanging words to each other before they shook hands. Both of their Pokémon copied their move, causing the crowd cheer.

"Now that the beautiful exhibition match is over, everyone I would love you to turn your way to view the long-awaited match-ups between the sixteen participants for the first round will be revealed through random shuffling." Freddy O'Martian said as pictures of every entered Trainer showed up on the screen, a black, muilt-colored sparkling screen behind them. They turned around, hiding the pictures before they began to shuffle in a circle. "First off, match one: Trip against Burgundy."

"I don't care who I face. I'll just defeat them. There's nothing more to it," Trip sneered at the female.

"My target is Cilan," Burgundy hissed. "I can't lose to the likes of you." She crossed his arms, turning the other way, nose arrogantly up in the air.

"Match two: Manning against Kenton. Match three: Shepherd against Cilan."

The Pokémon Connoisseur looked around. "Shepherd... Is?" He blinked when he a muscular guy flexed his arms at him.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Looks like the battle's going to have a hard taste..." He muttered.

"Match four: Horatio against Luna."

Horatio growled at me but backed away when Lucario growled, glaring deadly eyes at the Human. I put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down. "Don't."

 **"Hn."**

I returned to glace at my opponent, giving Horatio a smile. "Sorry about that. I am called Luna and it's nice to meet you. Please bear with me."

"Ye-Yeah." The dull blue wearing boy stuttered.

"Match five: Marris against Ash."

"Hn." Marris smirked.

"All right, I'll do my best." Ash grinned.

"Match six: Geraldo against Cassie. Match seven: Ramone against Dawn."

Dawn snuggled closer to her partner, Piplup. "Let's do our best, Piplup."

 **"Yeah, we will!"**

"And the final pair for match eight: Georgia against Iris."

"All right! A direct confrontation right away!" Georgia pointed at Iris's chest again. "You'll realize the power of Dragon Busters!"

"Say whatever you want. I'll turn the tables on you."

"What's with you?" The Dragon Buster made a fist at her.

Iris returned it. "What's with _you_?" Both of them glared at each other.

* * *

"Match one: The princess of the tasting world with a Pokémon Connaisseuse qualification, Burgundy!" Freddy O'Martian announced as Burgundy was on one side of the battlefield with Trip on the other. "Facing her will be the genius who originates from Nuvema Town. He's the best when it comes to sharp observation shills: It's Trip!"

"Now, begin the battle!" The tanned man swiped his hand down, singling for both Trainers to start.

"Go, my nouveau flavor, Darmanitan!" The Connaisseuse threw the Pokémon; out came the Blazing Pokémon.

Cilan was impressed. "A Darmanitan, huh? That's a new taste for Burgundy."

"Well, you never know what your rival will bring on the table, Cilan." I said, watching Trip call out his own.

"That is true," he agreed.

"Go, Serperior." The Human did the same, calling out the Regal Pokémon.

So, he's gotten stronger. I let out a chuckle. Stronger and stronger. That was his goal. To become strong. To defeat his star.

Ash scanned the newly evolved Pokémon in his Pokédex. It said:

 _Serperior, the Regal Pokémon and the evolved form of Servine. Serperior's glare can halt its opponent's movement. It increases the solar energy it absorbs._

"Bunjour! New tasting time, s'il-vous-" Burgundy never finished her moment as Trip went in fast.

"Leer!" Trip called out.

Serperior's eyes glowed a menacing red, sending it to Darmanitan, the same red outline surrounded the opponent, dropping its defenses. It grew scared. The Regal Pokémon gained power from the sun above before it fired a bright gold beam of energy from its mouth at Darmanitan. When the smoke cleared, Darmanitan was no longer in a condition to battle.

The referee pointed to the male. "Darmanitan is unable to battle. Serperior win! Therefore, the winner is Trip!" The large screen cleared away Burgundy's picture as Trip's own picture went to the center. The word WINNER showed up in uppercase bold, golden letters under it.

"The winner of the first match is Trip!"

Burgundy ran to her downed Pokémon "Darmanitan, are you all right?" She called it back into it's red and white ball. The concern turned to a tantrum. "Geez! I so wanted to take revenge on Cilan this time!"

"Burgundy lost in no time."

"Yeah, I didn't even have to time to do a tasting of Burgundy's growth."

Serperior managed to take down Darmanitan in a flash-despite the type disadvantage. Burgundy was furious, but Trip is quietly confident that he would win the whole tournament and go on to prove his strength by beating Alder.

"That's what I call an instant kill! The match only lasted a moment." Freddy O'Martian explained.

"Rein in the vigor of the Fire Type you have a disadvantage against, then finish it in one strike," Alder added. "What an excellent strategy."

Up next was Manning's Heatmor against Kenton's Golett, Heatmor wining when it released a stream of red-orange fire from its mouth and ended up the winner.

"The winner of match two, Manning!" The large screen cleared away Kenton's picture as Manning's image went to the center as the word WINNER showed up in uppercase bold, golden letters under it.

Cilan and Pansage won against Shepherd's Galvantula with Solar Beam.

"The winner of match three, Cilan!" The large screen cleared away Cilan's picture as Shepherd's image went to the center as the word WINNER showed up in bold, golden letters under it.

Then it was mine, using Hydreigon, against Horatio's Cinccino. I felt bad for not letting the Brutal Pokémon not battle more often so this was a way to make up for it. Cinccino didn't stand a chance; almost getting eaten when she grew annoyed of the Scarf Pokémon. So, she crushed it instead when she made an bright orange energy sphere, firing it into the sky, where it exploded and releases several spheres of energy that rained down on the opponent, defeating Cinccino.

"The winner of match four, Luna!" The large screen cleared away the male's picture as my own went to the center and WINNER showed up in bold, golden letters under it. I could hear Meloetta's melodic voice cheer over the Humans.

Ash was up next, sending out an evolved Pokémon, Leavanny, a thin, yellow Pokémon. He was up against Marris's Karrablast. Leavanny had opened its mouth and its antennae glowed a light green. A light green orb of energy formed in front of it and Leavanny fired it and won the battle for it's Trainer.

"The winner of match five, Ash!" The large screen cleared away his opponent's image that his replaced that went to the center and the word WINNER showed up in bold, golden letters under it.

The sixth battle was Geraldo's Reuniclus, pale green Pokémon surrounded by a blob of translucent, green gelatinous substance, against Cassie's Sawsbuck, who lost against Reuniclus's Thunder attack, the lightening striking the Summer Form Season Pokémon down.

"The winner of match six, Geraldo!" The large screen cleared away the female's image as his went to the center. The word WINNER showed up in gold under it.

I was able to scan both Pokémon. The Pokédex said:

 _Sawsbuck, the Season Pokémon, and the evolved form of Deerling. The plants on Sawsbuck's horns change depending on the time of year, and people often use them to measure the passing of the seasons._

 _Reuniclus, the Multiplying Pokémon and the evolved form of Duosion. Several Reuniclus can amplify their Psychic powers when they clasp hands and their brains form a network._

With only two battle's left, Dawn was more then prepare for her own. She used her Piplup that had gone up against Ramone's Stoutland. Piplup's beak had glowed white and it spun like a drill as it jumped at Stoutland, hitting it with its beak, and she advanced to the second round.

"The winner of match seven, Dawn!" Her picture had centered, taking over the other one, with WINNER showing up in bold, golden letters under it.

"We're finally at the last battle of the tournament's first round." Freddy O'Martin introduced them to the audience, "It's Dragon Buster Georgia against Iris, who aims to become a Dragon Master."

"All right, the moment I've been waiting for has come at last!"

"If you want to fight a Dragon Type so badly..." Iris smirked. She threw a Poké Ball. "Go, Dragonite!"

It was angry. So much anger in its eyes. It roared, the deafening tone of underline rage clear as a sunny day.

Iris needed to work more with her new Pokémon or it would never work out.

"I though Axew was your only Dragon Type, but you _did_ have another one. That's how it should be!" She took out a Poké Ball. "In that case, I'll pick this one! Depart to the front, Beartic!" The Pokémon came out, kneeling, rising to it's full height.

Beartic made the first move, throwing multiple light green orbs of energy that had conjured in his hands at Dragonite, whom ignored Iris's orders to dodge the attack, instead batting it away with it's bear hands.

Made the whole audience go silence in shock. You would of been able to hear a pin drop.

The Freezing Pokémon wasn't done. Beartic puts its hands together and formed a light blue orb of energy in between them. It then raised its hands above its head and the orb grew as big as its own body. Beartic threw the orb, only to be blocked head on once more by the Dragon Pokémon. Beartic opened its mouth and a light blue orb of energy formed, before firing multiple light blue beams of energy from the orb, freezing the opponent all the way to the shoulders. Another icy beams of energy made it freeze all the way up.

Iris had tried to get her Pokémon to use Flamethrower but the order was batted away, never even reaching the other. But it was still able to breaks the ice and charge forward. Beartic opened its mouth and a light blue orb of energy formed in front of it. It then fired a powerful snowy wind from the orb; however, Dragonite charged through the blizzard. As it did, Dragonite's fist was surrounded by yellow sparks, which grew into a ball of electrical energy. Dragonite then punched it in the face, knocking the other Pokémon out.

The bewildered look Georgia gave showed she couldn't believe it either.

The referee pointed to Iris. "Beartic is unable to battle. Dragonite win! Therefore, the winner is Iris!" The large screen Iris's picture go to the center, the Dragon Buster's sliding away. The word WINNER showed up in uppercase bold, golden letters under it.

"Iris has won the eighth and final match of round one!"

"You did it, Iris!"

"That was truly anxious taste."

"But I'm glad she won."

But still... I glanced at Dragonite, the hostile look had never left it's face, even when it was frozen. It was still glaring down at the fainted Beartic.

"She has a long way to," I uttered under my breath.

 **"His Aura is fierce,"** Lucario said, watching the Dragon and Flying Type Pokémon with wary eyes. **"He has been that way for a very long time."**

"Un."

"Return, Beartic," Georgia sighed, walking to the duo.

"It's good that we won and all, but you fight way to recklessly!" Iris huffed, but her Pokémon wouldn't listen.

"It's not you I've lost to." Georgia pointed at the Pokémon. "I lost to that Dragonite, is that clear? A Dragon Master should be able to make her Dragon Pokémon listen to her properly." She walked away, hands on her hips.

Freddy O'Martin began, "With a huge turnaround victory, Iris advances to the second round!" Iris picture shrunk and showed all the winners, including Cilan, Trip, Dawn, Ash, and I.

"I've thoroughly enjoyed the pleasures of battling," Alder commented.

"Everyone, let's do our best in the second round too!" Ash cheered. Everyone agreed. The next round began after a quick stop to heal our Pokémon.

"Now then, the face-offs of the second round of the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup will be revealed after a random shuffling." Freddy O'Martian announced the match line up as our pictures shuffled in a circle on the jumbo tron, "The first match of the second round is... Trip against Manning! The second match is... Luna against Cilan! The third match is... Geraldo against Ash! Our fourth and final match is... Dawn against Iris!"

"I'll battle you, huh?"

Cilan smiled at me. "I am happy to go up against you, Luna."

I returned the smile, leaning into him. "Ah. It will be a battle you'll remember for a life time."

"I-I am sure." He took a step back, glancing at Ash. "I... Just going to go... over there now." He gestured to the young male, walking backwards.

I chuckled.

 **"Must you really do that?"** Lucario asked, giving me a look.

"Nope, but it's fun~!"

He face palmed. **"Ugh..."**

"Now remember everyone, the winner of the ornament will have the chance to be able to battle Alder!" All the round two Trainers images flicked next to Alders as he said that.

"I am so excited to see who climb to the top of this heated competition," Alder said through his mic as he sat next to his co announcer.

"The first match is the face-off between Trip, the noble youth of instant wins originating form Nuvema Town, and Manning, the Pokémon-battling soldier of fortune!"

"Now, begin the battle!" The referee slashed his right arm down.

"Go, Serperior." Trip threw the same Pokémon, calling out the Regal Pokémon.

"I'll count on you, Heatmor!" Manning shouted, calling out his Pokémon. Heatmor was a bipedal Pokémon with a beige face while the rest of its fur was red with yellow stripes sharing an appearance of molten lava. On its lower abdomen, back, and underside were raised, beige colored bands pipes, leading to its tail. Its claws were a dull yellow and on its wrists were raised, dented bands. Its tail was dented upward and had a hole in it.

I scanned it into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Heatmor, the Anteater Pokémon. Heatmor has a blazing inner fire and uses the hole in its tail to breathe. Durant is its enemy._

"His opponent is a Fire Type this time, too," Ash pointed out.

Cilan was in a thinking pose. "For Serperior, a Grass Type, it's yet another disadvantageous type." He smirked. "I'm looking forward to seeing how Trip will set up his battle."

"He will win." I stated.

"Huh?"

Dawn frowned. "How do you know that?"

I shrugged. "I just do."

He would.

There was no other way. That look in his eyes was everything that needed to be said. Trip's Serperior faced off against Manning's Heatmor and won despite the type advantage with another Solar Beam just like in the first round.

The referee pointed to the male. "Heatmor is unable to battle. Serperior win! Therefore, the winner is Trip!" The large screen cleared away Manning's picture as Trip's own picture went to the center. The word WINNER showed up in uppercase bold, golden letters under it.

"See?" I crossed my arms. "The same happened in the first round."

"Huh... I guess you were right." Dawn tilted her head.

"I told you."

"He lowers the opponents defense with Leer, then knocks them out with one Solar Beam." Cilan evaluated, nodding to himself.

I caught Ash staring at his main rival, who smirked at him and turned, making his way back over there, the Trainer holding area.

"Trip has brilliantly advanced to the semifinals!" Freddy O'Martin exclaimed. "That truly was a well calculated battle setup." There was a video of Trip's win before it switched over to duo pictures of I and Cilan. "Now, let's continue with the second match of the second round!"

Trip had just come back to where the Trainers would stand to wait for their turn, the boy stood next to me with his arms crossed and said, "You better win this Luna. I know you can 'cause I am going to battle you." The he just walked off to somewhere without another word or before I could say a thing.

 **"What's his problem?!"** Lucario scoff as he crossed his arm and glared at the retreating back of Trip.

"Humans will be Humans, I guess."

 **"I guess..."**

"Luna!"

"Well, that's my cue. Be good."

 **"Yeah... Yeah..."** He waved me off. "Good luck." Lucario added.

"Thank you!" I told him before I made my way to the battle field, walking over to the spot on the battle field that stood across from Cilan.

"It's a face-off between the mischievous Luna and Pokémon Connoisseur Cilan!"

"I hope we have a flavorful battle, Luna," Cilan said as he bowed his head a little in reorganization.

I smiled. "Same here Cilan, same here."

"Are you both ready?" The Referee, we both nod. "Alight then, battle start!"

"Go! My vintage, Stunfisk," Cilan said as a Pokémon with a broad, flattened, mud-brown body and a yellow tail that was held above its face appeared. At the base of its tail was a yellow marking shaped like an upside-down exclamation mark. Finally, it had two small, flimsy fins at the sides of it's body.

"Serperior, show them your might!" I threw his Pokémon, letting him out the battle.

 **"Finally!"** He hissed, rearing a glare at me. **"You should have chosen me the first round!"**

Sigh...

Yeah, I've been kinda neglectful when battling with them all.

"Yeah..." I muttered, watching him turn back around, standing defensively in front of Stunfisk.

"Stunfisk, Sludge Bomb," Cilan commanded, arm stretched out in front of him.

Stunfisk jumped into the air and took a deep breath, releasing a ball of brown mud Serperior who's body glowed a light blue that protected him from the muddy attacks. Serperior opened his mouth and formed a light green energy ball in front of his mouth before he fired it, the attack missed when the opponent's two small, flimsy fins flapped and stayed up in the air, a smirk growing on its lips. Brown eyes glared upward as two green vines came out from in between his collar and neck and grabbed Stunfisk around it's flat waist at the same time Stunfisk's body was surrounded in small yellow sparks. The yellow sparks traveled down the vines and hit the Grass Type while Stunfisk itself was finished charging and fired multiple beams of electricity at the other Pokémon.

Serperior caught the attack happening, sliding out of the way of two of the beams of electricity but was hit with a third one but it didn't do much damage then before. The Regal Pokémon waved his body around before a barrage of glowing green leaves appeared him and fired at the flying Pokémon. It tried to get out of the way but the attack was to fast as it hit the Pokémon who fell to the ground with a thud. It was time to finish the Pokémon and was to begin an attack, however, when Serperior got close enough with the end of his tail surrounded by a light green aura about the slash down, Stunfisk rose upward on its tail fin and released a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth and pushed Snivy away from it. Serperior flipped in the air, landing as he slid across the ground, stopping just at the edge of the battle field. Once again Serperior let loose his vines and attacked Stunfisk with both of them like whips numerous times but missed as Cilan's Stunfisk danced around them, taunting the other for missing it.

Serperior's anger grew. He reared back his head and released a stream of thick purple liquid from his mouth at Stunfisk, hitting it but it did not poison it. Serperior's body became outlined in green. He then stuck his tail in the ground and suddenly giant roots with sharp spikes on them came out of the ground and striked at Stunfisk, sending it in the air. It flipped, facing downward over the Grass Type, releasing a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its mouth that bounced off of his blue glowing body, protecting himself from the attack. Serperior summed two of his green vines and was able to throw Stunfisk in the air at the same time he formed a light green energy ball in front of his mouth. He then fired the energy ball just when he uncoiled his vines about the flat body. It exploded upon contact midair; Stunfisk fell to the ground, finally knocked out.

The referee raised his hand my way. "Stunfisk is unable to battle. Serperior win! Therefore, the winner is Luna!" My picture was left in the center as the word WINNER showed up in uppercase bold, golden letters under it.

"Ah... Stunfisk, return." Cilan said, putting away the now smaller Poké Ball. "It was a heavy yet refreshing battle reminiscent of a strong wind! Alas, I was unable to win but..." He smiled brightly at me. "It was worth to see you battle with all you've got."

"O-Okay... It was nice to battle you as well. Serperior, please return." I looked away form the knowing look he sent me, putting his Poké Ball with the others, making my way back to where the other trainers were, waiting for the next battle.

"Luna has proceeded to the semifinals with an excellent victory!"

"Her combination with Serperior was quite impressive as well."

When I made it, I had passed Burgundy and Georgia talking to each other.

Georgia gave her friend a sly look. "Cilan battled and you have no comments?"

"None, none!" She shook her head, an arrogant smirk on her face. "There's no need to do a tasting of both rounds."

"I see~!" The Dragon Buster mocked, "Bust isn't it the truth that you just don't want me to make any kinds of comments on your boring Connaisseuse words?"

The said Connaisseuse blushed, frowning a bit. "The spicy, tannin-filled comments you've been making the whole time really have a noisy taste."

"See?" She stretched out her wording. "Your selection of words leaves a bit to be desired."

"You're getting on my nerves!"

"And you two are making me laugh!" I spoke between chuckles, getting to glares at me.

"And who asked you?"

"You did."

"Huh?" Lilac eyes blinked owlishly, confusion evident in them. They turned into a frown. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing~!" I singed-song, skipping away to the trio. The Dragon Buster gave a nod of approval over my win before she went back to bickering to her fellow female Human.

"You did it, Luna!" Ash jumped onto me, clasping my hands. "I'm so happy!"

Pikachu smiled. **"You did good."**

"It was wonderful to watch you finally battle," Dawn piped up, Piplup agreeing with her.

"It really was an interesting battle, Luna. While not happy _I_ did not win, I am happy that _you_ won." He nodded to himself, eyes never leaving Ash hand's still clasped around. I let go; they returned to my side.

"So Luna won!" Iris said, returning though the sliding doors just now.

"Iris, you're late!" Dawn walked up to her.

The Dragon Master in training scratched her cheek. "A lot happened. Sorry." She turned to me. "Congrats." I nodded in thanks but continued to stare at her. She frowned. "What?"

"Take it slow with it and you'll be fine." I pat her on the shoulder then Ash. "Make it to the semifinals!" I told him, he nodded, before making my way to the waiting Lucario, his arms crossed as he leaved against the wall. I took the same position on his right.

 **"You won."**

"I did."

 **"You will be battling Trip."**

"Yeah."

 **"You won't be using me in the next round."** It wasn't a question.

"No I won't."

 **"Why?"**

"His eyes. It said it all."

 **"..."**

"You mad?" I frowned, glancing at him from the side of my eye.

He shook his head. **"No."**

 **"Luna~!"** I felt someone small hug me. **"You did it!"**

"Ah, thank you, Meloetta." I rubbed her head; she beamed.

 **"You battle really cool! I like watching you."**

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh~? What about the others?"

 **"Them to. I'm going to root for Ash!"** She turned to the look out at the battle field. **"Look!"** She pointed to Ash releasing his chosen Pokémon, Boldore. **"Go Ash!"** She cheered as she sat on my shoulder, arms raised and clapping.

"Reuniclus, go!" Geraldo let out the Pokémon.

So the battle went on between both male trainers. It wasn't a lasting battle, Ash winning easily with a final Rock Blast.

The referee raised his hand my way. "Reuniclus is unable to battle. Boldore win! Therefore, the winner is Ash!" Ash's picture was in the center as the word WINNER showed up in uppercase bold, golden letters under it.

"Good job, Boldore!" Ash called back his Pokémon.

"With a marvelous victory, Ash has advanced to the semifinals!" Freddy O'Martin complimented, Alder nodding in agreement.

"It's finally our turn!" Dawn grinned at Iris. They inched closer to each other.

"Yeah, I'm getting fired up!"

"All right, the final match of the second round is the face-off between Pokémon Coordinator Dawn and Iris, who aims to become a Dragon Master!"

"Looks like it'll be a good, unpredictable battle."

It's a clash of giants indeed with how big each of their Pokémon was, as the towering Dragonite faced off against the gargantuan Mamoswine. Power vs Power.

Mamoswine's tusks glowed yellow and light blue circles appeared in between its tusks and circled around them. Mamoswine then fired the circles at Dragonite finally listened to Iris and moved out of the way.

But it wouldn't be that easy...

Mamoswine created a glowing light blue ball of ice in between the end of its tusks and fired them once more. Dragonite spread out its arms and took the super effective attack head on despite its Trainer's orders. Mamoswine's body was surrounded by an orange aura and it charged forward with great force. Dragonite stopped the attack on his own accord, charging forward as well and grabbing onto it's tusks. At close range, Mamoswine made more ice balls in between its tusks and fired them one by one, hitting the Dragon Pokémon. Growling, Dragonite flipped Mamoswine over with surprising strength. Mamoswine got back up, charging forward again while surrounded by an orange aura at its opponent. Dragonite faced the other head on but was slammed back, sliding back against the ground.

Mamoswine made a ice balls for the third time in between its tusks and fired but Dragonite refuses to dodge, taking it and another ice ball attack head on. Then the Twin Tusk Pokémon's tusks glowed light blue, growing larger and were then covered fully in ice. Mamoswine then stampeded at the other. Dragonite braced itself and stopped the attack. When his arms started to freeze from the move, Dragonite broke free and flew up, and was then surrounded in a blue, dragon-shaped energy that covered its body. Flying at the other, it slammed into Mamoswine. When the dust clear, Dragonite had his arms crossed and looked like a boss over the fainted Mamoswine.

The referee pointed to Iris. "Mamoswine is unable to battle. Dragonite win! Therefore, the winner is Iris!" On the large screen, Iris's picture went to the center as Dawn's slid away. The word WINNER showed up in uppercase bold, golden letters under it.

"She won." I clapped lightly for the girl, watching her with a smile as she tried to understand why her Pokémon wasn't listening to her orders.

 **"She did."**

"They have a long way to go." Dawn had gone over to her and congratulated her for her win; both of them shaking each other's hand in respect.

 **"Yes they do."**

"But they're getting there."

 **"Ah."**

We took a break for lunch, which came and went, before the semi-finals announcement to who would battle who were announced. Freddy the Scoop called everyone attention to screen of rotating pictures.

"The match-ups for the semifinals have been decided!" Freddy O'Martin exclaimed as they were decided. "The first match is Trip against Luna, the second is Iris against Ash!" The two pictures had lines that connected to each other that let to another pair that would connect and lead to a crown.

Glancing at Trip, he gave me a small smirk, turning to look the other way.

 **"Will you win Luna?"** Meloetta asked, catching my attention as she tapped on my cheek. **"You will, won't you?"**

I picked her up, setting her on Lucario's shoulder. "I don't know. We'll just have to see, now won't we." I looked at Lucario. "Will you cheer for me once more?"

 **"You know that I will always."**

"Okay then, off I go." I stood up and walked past Snivy.

 **"Gook luck,"** Lucario grumbled from behind me.

 **"Yeah! Good luck!"** Meloetta cheered.

I smiled and waved to him saying to myself, "Don't worry. I'll do the _best_ I can." I stepped onto the battle field and walked to the spot that stood across from Trip, who was smirking and had an air of confidence around him.

"Let us begin the first semifinal match right away! The cool guy of the strongest and fastest victories: Trip! The mysterious girl who stays calm under any pressure: Luna!"

"This battle between the two will be work seeing!" Alder said, watching our every move.

"Not, begin the battle!"

"I've been looking forward to this for so long Luna, it's time to see who will come out on top," the ten-year-old said.

"Trip. You've grown strong. But you can do everything with brute force," I told him bluntly. "Even if you end of up winning against me and whoever wins the next battle, you will not win against Alder with the way things are going."

He rolled his eyes, sneering, "I don't need your advice. Go, Serperior." He took out a the same Poké Ball, calling out his primarily pale green Pokémon.

"Let's show 'em what you got, Espeon." The Pokémon landed elegantly, watching with serious eyes while her forked tail swayed slowly.

Espeon opened her mouth and yellow stars shot out but Serperior's high speed was no match when it got close to her. Brown eyes glowed red. It had made its way towards the Sun Pokmeon but she dodged, flipping over the other's head and shot a multicolored beam from her red gem from behind. It send the other sliding forward before it turned around, it's tail rattling like a snake as it glowed light blue. Slithering it's way across the ground like a snake, nearing Espeon but drew back when she screamed, creating blue waves of energy that blew it away anyway. She how more yellow, glowing stars at it. Serperior fired a bright gold beam of energy from its mouth at the stars, exploding upon contact.

Serperior took the chance, jumping over Espeon; slamming into her multiple times. When it was coming around for the fourth time, she flipped over, landing back in front of me. She danced around when green vines were trying to catch her of guard. Twirling, she caught eye contact with the other as her eyes glowed red. Serperior became surrounded in a red aura that hurt them. But Serperior was able to fire a bright gold beam of energy at her, breaking her concentration on the other and made the red Aura around the Grass Type vanish as well as the pain if must of been feeling. When it was about to lower her defense again, she made a bright light from her red gem that blinded the Pokémon and fired a yellow-green energy ball from it at the opponent.

The energy ball hit right in the face; Serperior falling backwards. It was silent for a moment but caught the Sun Pokémon by surprise when it caught her in it's vines tossing her up in the air before they snapped in attention and brought her in front of the other. Serperior's eyes glowed red. Its red outline head to Espeon, who couldn't get away, and so her defense was dropped. Serperior was able to do it again before Espeon opened her mouth and shot yellow stars in close range. Serperior had to let her go to try to move out of the way. Her eyes widen when a bright gold beam of energy made its way at her, hitting her. She fell forward, knocked out.

The referee pointed to the male. "Espeon is unable to battle. Serperior win! Therefore, the winner is Trip!" My picture was pushed away while Trip's took center stage. The word WINNER showed up in uppercase bold, golden letters under it.

"As in his previous fights, Trip wins showing overwhelming strength."

"Overwhelming strength is good, but if that alone..." Trip called back Serperior to its Poké Ball, giving me a blank look before glaring up at Alder; he walked away with his hands in his pockets.

I glanced down at Espeon, picking her up in my arms. "Thank you for doing this, Espeon," I muttered as I held her close. "I'm sorry for making you do it..."

 **"It's fine..."** I looked up and caught her small smile. **"But I don't see what you see in him. Why let him win?"**

"He has to learn. He will learn."

 **"If you say so... I wanna rest now."** She closed her eyes.

"Alright. Thank you, again..." I took out her Poké Ball and she was back inside. I placed her back in with the others.

Ash and Cilan met me halfway in the hallway. "You didn't win..." Ash sounded defeated. Maybe he wanted to battle me.

"I did my best." I gave a half hearted shrug.

Cilan pat my shoulder. "That you did. Trip must have trained quite a lot for this tournament."

"His Serperior is formidable."

"Sounds promising!" Ash was pumped up again. "I'm getting all fired up now!"

"But you'll have to win this one if you want to win, Ash."

"Ah!" He nodded. "I'll do the best I can!"

Cilan wished him luck as we watched him walk though the doors that led to the battle field. We began to walk back to the waiting area, making it in time when Ash and Iris called out their Pokémon, Krokorok and Dragonite respectively. I went over to Lucario's side, noting Meloetta was with Axew and Piplup.

 **"You lost."**

"I did."

 **"Did anyone else notice?"**

"Maybe..." I glaced at the Unova Champion, catching him looking at me intently when I was with Espeon.

 **"Espeon wasn't happy, was she?"**

"Not entirely," I said, "But she still agreed to it. I'll need to make it up to her later, though."

 **"Indeed."**

"Are you mad?"

He shook his head. **"You had yours reasons for this."**

"Un." We went back to watching the battle between friends.

"Krokorok, Crunch!" Ash commanded.

Krokorok's teeth glowed white and ran at the other Pokémon. Dragonite to dodged the powerful jaw, side stepping the other. Krokorok's body became surrounded in white that came off and formed into two rings of white pointed energy orbs that orbited around its body that formed into multiple gray rocks. Krokorok then fired the rocks at the Dragonite, who flew to get away from the stones. Dragonite flew to the other side before it opened its mouth and released a stream of red-orange fire landing a direct hit on Krokorok. Dragonite landed, wings closing in a bit. Dragonite opened its mouth again, forming an orb of light blue energy that fired multiple blue beams of energy.

Krokorok jumped into the air, dived into the ground face first while spinning its body slightly. The ground ended up freezing. It flew when it knew the other would come under it, flying in an arch, before it let out a stream of red-orange fire which Krokorok dodged, once more doing so by jumping. For the third time, it fired a stream of fire when it flew, actually hitting Krokorok this time. It landed on it's snout, almost losing its red sunglasses but corrected that, standing up; making a smirk as he straightened up his sunglasses. Dragonite used the same attack but missed when Krokorok dug into the ground. Krokorok resurfaced behind Dragonite, biting white glowing teeth in the tail, causing Dragonite to take considerable damage. It flew in, trying to shake the Pokémon off.

The Dragon Pokémon did its best until it flipped that threw Krokorok to the ground. It followed that up by firing ice blue beams of energy that ended up freezing the ground once more when jumped, landing a few feet away on all fours. Krokorok's body was surrounded in two white rings of pointed energy orbs that orbited around its body before they formed into gray rocks. Krokorok fired the rocks that made a flying Dragonite go down. Krokorok tired to bite down but couldn't and was counterattacked by a stream of red-orange fire that hit the Desert Croc Pokémon in the butt.

When it tried to dash at it with glowing teeth, it was pushed back by the Fire Type attack, hitting it in the mouth. As it was sent back, flipping and landing in a kneeling position. It was then frozen from the shoulders down and sent flying back by another stream of fire.

It looked like it was down to the count.

But then it stood, even when it had taken severe damage.

Then it began to glow. Everyone watched in awe.

Evolution...

The changing of shape as it grew larger. When the glowing was complete, the now evolved Pokémon had a thick maroon-colored body, black back with five triangular spikes on its back, and a white stomach. It had three black stripes on its tail, one covering the tip, with two on its back. The Pokémon's arms were thin with a black stripe around the elbow. Its long, thin fingers were each tipped with a white claw. Its head contained a distinctive black membrane that surrounded both eyes and a long snout, containing a black stripe around the bridge, and large pointed nostrils on the end. You could even see a few teeth stick out closed mouth.

Hmm...

I scanned it into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokémon and the evolved form of Krokorok. Krookodile can see faraway objects as if through binoculars. Its jaws are strong enough to crush a car._

The evolution had seemed to intimidate Dragonite, hostile eyes growing angry at the other. As Ash tells Krookodile to keep battling, it charged at Dragonite with the claws on one of Krookodile's hands glowed light blue and slashed at Dragonite who got slammed across the battlefield after taking the super effective attack from Krookodile. After pulling itself together, Dragonite had a spiteful look before but went berserk, attacking the whole battlefield with different attacks.

Iris tired to get though to her Pokémon.

Nothing worked.

It completely ignored her.

But a battle was still a battle. Ash continued.

Krookodile's teeth glowed white and prowled at Dragonite, who tried to dodge, however instead allowed itself to take the hit. Dragonite shook the powerful grip off and flew up. Then it was surrounded in a blue, dragon-shaped energy that covered its entire body. Flying at Krookodile, it's timing was so bad; it gives Krookodile more than enough time to avoid the attack by digging into the ground causing Dragonite to smash head first. While it's eyes were shut tight, it wildly swung around. Krookodile showed up a few feet before as white energy surrounded it that formed into two rings of pointed energy orbs, which turned into rocks, that orbited around its body. In a split second, Dragonite cracked open an eye when it was hit with a barrage of rocks.

A direct hit knocked the Dragon Pokémon out.

Ash won.

The referee directed his hand at Ash. "Dragonite is unable to battle. Krookodile win! Therefore, the winner is Ash!" Ash's picture had the the word WINNER in uppercase bold, golden letters under it.

Iris slid to her knees. "Geez..." She cried out.

She still had a long way.

"Ash has done it! Dragonite's Dragon Rush was dodged excellently and Stone Edge finished it. What that, Ash advances to the finals!" The big screen showed that the final round match-up would be between Trip and Ash. Both boys entered the battle field, Trip sent out Serperior and in response to a Grass-type, Ash sent out his Pignite, a Fire-type Pokémon.

Dawn was checking them out on her Pokédex while Iris exclaimed, "Type-wise Pignite has an overwhelming advantage as a Fire type!"

"But against Trip's Serperior, it won't be easy, Iris," I countered, "Not with it's speed and strength."

"We have a Type advantage in this battle. Let's finish this quickly!" Ash commanded, "Pignite, Tackle!"

Pignite charged and then jumped into the air. It landed on the ground, turning back to face its opponent. The Fire and Fighting Type released a powerful stream of fire from its snout but the other leaned to the left, the attack missing. Pignite repeatedly stomped until a cloud of dust covered its body. Then, it emerged from the cloud surrounded by red-yellow flames but the attack missed again. Serperior fired a bright gold beam of energy from its mouth but Pignite stole Serperior's thunder and dodged.

Serperior's tail glowed a light blue but it barely even hit Pignite. The said Pokémon was then surrounded by a spiral of flames that converted to surround it's body and tried to crash into the other but couldn't. Pignite contiued to try to land a hit, however, nothing worked. Serperior's speed was to much. Once brown eyes glowed red and tried to hit it with them Pignite jumped. Only one it landed, it had to side step Serperior's blue glowing tail.

No attack Pignite used, even with Flame Charge's speed booth, Serperior Despite his exhaustion from his many dodged attacks, Pignite uses another Flame Charge, which as expected, was dodged by Serperior. With Pignite in a vulnerable position, a bright gold beam of energy was fired from the Grass Type, which landed and hurled Pignite onto the ground. Pignite was beginning to look weak but still got up. Pignite slammed its hand on the ground, causing pillars of fire to rush towards Serperior. When the pillars reached it, Serperior surprisingly dodged the surrounding pillars of fire. It then stuck his tail in the ground and suddenly giant roots with sharp spikes on them came out of the ground and struck at Pignite multiple times, knocking it ut despite the type advantage.

The referee directed his hand at Trip. "Pignite is unable to battle. Serperior win! Therefore, the tournament winner is Trip!" Trip's picture hadthe word WINNER in uppercase bold, golden letters under it. Fireworks went off behind both the word and picture.

The crowd cheer turned into a roar.

"Despite exhausting all its power, Pignite was unable to match up to Serperior. The winner of the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup is Trip!" Freddy O'Martin finally announced.

"Both fought well," Alder said. "The battle was worth watching." Alder was now on the main staid as Trip had stood on a light purple plat where he gave the said Human the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup Trophy. "Congratulations."

"Thank you very much." Trip took the trophy from both hands. He had the right to battle the Champion then.

"I look forward to battling you."

Trip was cocky. "Me too, Alder."

"The Pokémon battle between Trip, the winner of the Junior Cup, and Alder, the Champion of the Unova Region, will now begin."

Trip was no match. Alder's experience and skill were overwhelming for the younger boy and Trip was defeated in the end. I looked at his face and smiled, watching him leave.

The Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup had finally come to an end.

* * *

 **Place: In front of the** **Tournament Stadium, Center of** **Lacunosa Town, N** **ortheast of the Giant Chasm, N** **ortheastern** **Unova Region**

Iris was pulled to the side by Georgia while Burgundy and Cilan held a conversation as well. Ash and Dawn were near them. I watched the Humans from a distance, smiling as the rivals said good bye to each other.

Trip walked past me, now with his black shoulder backpack, as his hands rested in the pockets of his gray pants. He stopped in mid-step when he saw me. We did not break eye contact until he asked, "What did you feel when you battled me?"

I blinked, surprised by the question. My head tilted to the left with a finger on my chin as I thought on the answer for a moment before answering. "You were cocky and acting like a snot-nosed brat who needed to be put down a peg. There was anger too. You did not want to lose at all so you prowled through with power. You wanted to prove to Alder."

He gave me a blank look. "You're really blunt, you know that."

"I do." We went back to silence. I caught him staring at me for a moment before he looked away.

"I'll see you later." He walked away but before he did, he muttered, "Thank you."

I smiled as he passed me. He figured it out. The look in his eyes was much different then before, much calmer and happier. "I'll see you at the Unova League, Trip!" I called after him.

"Ah!" He did not turn around, waving over his shoulder.

"His behavior has changed, it seems," Iris observed, walking up to me with the other behind her.

"I think he will use the experience he got in today's battle and become much stronger," Cilan added, smiling as he watch the other's back.

"Ah! I wanted to say good-bye!" Ash sighed but he brightened up when I told him Trip would be at the Unova League.

Dawn smiled. "You'll have to do your best then, Ash."

"Yeah."

Meloetta then appeared. **"Luna~! Ash! Everyone!"** She squealed, giggling as she flew around us all.

"What did you think of the battle?" Ash asked.

 **"It was so cool! I loved it!"** She twirled around. **"You were wonderful,"** she told Ash, smiling at him. She clapped her hands, turning around to face me. **"Luna to-Eep!"** She froze, vanishing when boy and a Pokémon rushed in.

"Ah."

The a boy had brown hair with an orange head band and blue eyes and was wearing a yellow shirt with orange stripes on his shoulders, a pair of blue shorts, a pair of white socks and orange-black shoes with white soles. He also short a white scarf tired around his neck. There was a Pokémon. It was small and blue with black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar with a black "mask" and red eyes. It had rounded bumps on the backs of its fore paws. It stands on its toes instead of its entire foot. It also had a long black sensor on each side of its head.

He had a Riolu by his side.

It was absolutely adorable~!

"There's a whole lot here already," he exclaimed excitedly. He grinned and gave a thumbs up, along with his Pokémon. "Yo, friends. Let's get along." He caught eye of Ash's Pikachu. "Oh, isn't that a Pikachu? You've got a really rare Pokémon!" He had pulled out a remote instead. It was a moment of realization before he pulled of his Pokédex. It said:

 _Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu can help other Pikachu who are feeling weak by sharing its electric current._

 **"Woo..."** Riolu stared at Lucario, eyes bright and sparkling. It was in front of Lucario, tail wagging in exhilaration at seeing it's next evolution phase. **"Big... I'm going to grow big."**

Lucario blinked. **"How could I be so small?"**

 **"Wow!"** It's voice got a few octaves higher.

 **"Uh..."**

I snickered. It looked like Lucario gained a fan. "You were so cute as a Rilou, Lucario." I took out my Pokédex at the same time, taking the chance of scanning the small Pokémon in. It said:

 _Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves._

Red eyes stared at me while I did it.

"So, it's a Riolu," Iris wondered. "I've never seen on before!"

"It's a rare Pokémon, you know, just like Lucario," Dawn explained.

"So cute!" She squealed, "Nice to meet you." She then was about to grabbed it senors before I stepped in front, grabbing both of her hands.

"Don't do that," I told her in a serious tone, "A Rilou's senor's are sensitive to touch except by its chosen Trainer."

The boy, who had yet to introduce himself, had picked up his Rilou at the same time. He stared in shell shock at Lucario. "A-A-A-A... A Lucario!" He bounced around the Aura Pokémon, babbling around how cool he was.

Lucario's discomfort was evident, inching behind me to get away from the hyperactive Human.

"Are you it's Trainer?" He asked, grabbing my hands, stars in his eyes.

"Uh... Yeah..." I answered. "Lucario is my partner. I'm Luna, by the way."

"Cool!" He bounced back, releasing my hands and introducing himself, "My name is Cameron!" Turned out he was here for the Junior Cup, which, much to his disappointment, was already over.

Ash had told him the bad news. "The Junior Cup is already over."

"Eh?" Cameron's eyes widen, "The Junior Cup is tomorrow, right?"

Each of us held up a little key chain that had a mini Alder on it. "Look, this is the participation prize."

"NOOOOOO!" He yelled, tears steaming down his face. "This always happens. I've done it again..." Riolu pat him on his head when he snaked to the ground. He had popped right back up, slapping his head band. "I've got a brain wave! Alder must still be nearby. I might still be able to get an autograph." He packed everything he had set out in record time. "With that, see you!" He rushed past us into the arena. "Let's go, Riolu."

 **"Good bye!"** The Emanation Pokémon saluted to the small Pokémon before bowing to Lucario. **"I hope to see you again, Big Brother!"** He chased after his Human.

 **"Uh..."**

"Yeah."

"What was that all about?"

"He's like a storm."

* * *

 **Place: Port, Near** **Cynthia's Villa, Somewhere in** **Undella Town, West of Reversal Mountain, ****East** **Unova Region**

Dawn had to leave, heading to the Wallace Cup in Johto. But not before having a battle with Ash for old time's sake. It had ended in a draw, as neither Trainer looked to be winning.

The next day showed us saying good-bye to her.

"The place from Undella Town to Blackthorn City, Johto, will now depart. Passengers, please board." The seaplane attendant announced from the speaker inside the plane.

"Dawn, make sure to win the Wallace Cup!" Ash demanded. "We'll all be rooting for you!"

"I'll be fine." She waved it off. "Ash, do your best at the Unova League!"

He gave a small jerk of his head. "Yeah, leave it to me."

The girl holding the Piplup turned her gaze to Iris. "Iris, I'll pray that the relationship between you and Dragonite will get better soon."

Iris thanked her. "I'll work hard to be a Dragon Master!" She promised.

"Cilan, Luna, I hope we can get together again! I know I want to battle you all again, especially you Luna! I never did get to do so with you, after all."

"I hope so as well." I agreed with her.

"I'll let you all know how I did at the Wallace Cup." She looked at the Sinnoh Champion then. "Cynthia, thank you for everything. Let's meet again in Sinnoh."

The older woman was smiling. "Yes. Give Wallace my regards."

"I will." She began to look around, frowning a bit. "Come to think of it, where's Meloetta?"

 **"Right here~!"** It appeared just as Dawn said it's name.

Dawn brightened up upon seeing her. "Meloetta, take care." Meloetta grinned back at her while Oshawott had popped out if its ball and confronted Piplup. The two angrily stared at each other at first, but broke down and hugged, wishing each other luck and that they would miss the other. Dawn got on the plane, waving from her window, as it took off. Meloetta sang a song of luck and wishes as well as goodbye.

"Oh no! It left!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: God, I've worked on this one ALL WEEK LONG! Well, when I had the free time, which was mainly on Friday and over the weekend. I'm taking a nice break and a looong sleep! Yeah... Sleep. This was going to come out on Saturday night but when I saw I had been writing until four in the morning I knew I needed to stop or else I wouldn't until it was finished. Anyway, you learn a few new things around Luna and her observations of the Humans around her, Serperior has learned a new move, Toxic, and Lucario doesn't know what to do about Rilou and it's Human.**

 **Pokémon Poll - You want them to be male or female (unless a specific gender only species) and a special note for things like personality, moves, why you want Luna to capture that Pokémon, etc. NOTE: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER YOU CAN VOTE ON. Make it count... May the odds be ever in the Pokemon's favor.**

 **Absol - 16 votes**

 **Vulpix - 14 votes**

 **Ralts - 11 votes**

 **Random Question: Would you rather have the ability to breath and swim like a fish underwater or fly through the air (with actual wings) at high speeds?**

 **Next Chapter: Sometimes Luna wonders if some Humans are more stupid then others.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other:** **Followers: 114, Favs: 109, Reviews: 344, Views:** **29,341**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Sn- Yep! I knew you would love it! Why don't you want to have the ability to breath underwater?** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **MistyFire-** **Thank you for your vote. I had added it to the others.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Kitteninthemoonlight- Oh, another one for Vulpix! It really is making a come back.** **Thank you for your vote. I had added it to the others.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Yeah, Alder's name is Alder. Maybe Alder will talk to her maybe he won't. You'll just have to read to fine out.** **Thank you for your vote. I had added it to the others.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Yeah. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xAmethystFox- You wanna know something? I was watching anime, forgot which one, when I made Luna (well, remade her) for the rewrite. Yeah, Luna could have won the Junior Cup, which I was actually going to do but when I thought about it. It kinda wrecked the lesson Trip does learn in the end and I didn't want that so I had Luna be the bigger man... girl... and 'lose' when she saw the cockiness and anger Trip gained over time. Make any sense? Now with Cameron's** **Riolu, it's not Lucario long lost brother (sorry). It see's Lucario as a potential mentor, in a way,** **Riolu can see how powerful the Aura Pokémon is,** **and so wants to get on his good side in hopes that happens. Plus, it's cute/amusing to see Lucario's awkward side. I wanna breath underwater. I know we have suits and all that for that but hey, if I can breath underwater then maybe I can talk to fish or something... Your Question: Hmmmm... I paired Luna with N last time and was going to do this time but when I had asked a while, in the beginning of the rewrite, who would be good with Luna, Cilan appeared. Now I am more CilanXLuna then NXLuna but I still like the pairing. I will still count this as another vote!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **the silent pain- I'd rather be able to breath underwater as there are more hiding places.** **Thank you for your vote. I had added it to the others.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AnimeGmr101- Ah, I didn't mean to do that... Sorry~. Also, I didn't do this, it was all the others who votes, I only placed the results and delete the ones that have the least amount of votes.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **IsraAl'Attia-Theron- I ain't good with height either so I'd be with you with breathing underwater! Hey, two are better then one so it'd be safer in areas when '** **the oceans creepy-ass creatures** **' do really show up~!** **Thank you for your vote. I had added it to the others.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **RosEAimi- It would be hard but I know I'd want to swim with the ability to breath underwater.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- But you could also do that by swimming underwater; even get to see stuff that most wouldn't be able to as well.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **tigergirl1723- You know, you are one of the few that actually put attacks on there when voting. Thank you for your vote. I had added it to the others. With how the story is, I didn't even think of that but I can add that idea to the one-shots idea list. It would be really interesting to write really.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

 **The Lonely Fire**

* * *

 **Years Ago...**

* * *

 _ **Place: Luna's Home, Forest, Near the White Ruins,**_ ** _Near Icirrus City, Northwestern Unova Region_**

 _It was another night he had watched from_ _a tree branch though the window that was just above her bed._ _The girl with blue eyes and white hair who had taken care of him. Dull,_ _red eyes blinked, their head tilting as they observed their target._ _She was strange._ _She was different._

 _D_ _ifferent from_ **him** _._

 _He growled when he remember those eyes. Never again. He would never allow those eyes to look like that at him again. But then there was she... Her eyes that stared at him whenever she looked his way._

 _Her pretty eyes never held any malicious intent or the promise of pain._

 _He had gotten answers, only a few, from her Guardian, the one who called himself Sawsbuck, but not everything._ _He didn't like not knowing things. Still. He wanted to know about her. He leaned forward, closing in on the window to watch her._

 _ **"Riolu."**_

 _He did not have to turn around to know who it was. He caught him before; he would catch him doing this again. Riolu stood, turning to face the Guardian of the Forest's tall stature. He loomed over the smaller Pokémon , a frown in place._

 _ **"She won't like it if you keep on spying on her. If she ever finds out that is."**_ _Sawbuck turned, beginning to walk. He did not look back to see if he was following him._ _He did, catching up to the Elder's side._

 _ **"I'm not spying on her. I'm... observing."** He countered._

 _ **"Spying. Observing. She still won't like it. Luna would actually find it funny."** He gave a small chuckle as if there was an inside joke. Maybe it had happened before. The Pokémon seemed a bit to familiar with this type of stuff, after all. They continued to walk but this time in silence. _

_He glanced back at the wood cabin, the girl's home, surprised to see blue eyes full of mirth staring back at him. He whipped his head around, grunted a good bye to the Guardian before jumping onto a nearby tree branch and made his way to his sleeping quarters._

* * *

 **Now...**

* * *

 **Place:** **Path** **, Between** **Humilau City and** **Undella Town,** **East of the** **Marine Tube,** **West of Reversal Mountain,** **N** **ortheastern** **Unova Region**

I was going with everyone to Humilau City. Because of Cameron. He needed another Gym Badge in order to compete. Everyone wanted to go along and watch, needless, they thought I was going to go as well. I wasn't.

Really, I wasn't going to!

But...

Cameron's and Riolu's begging couldn't be matched. I caved (with a side bribe of Cilan's oh-so-famous vanilla milkshakes~).

"All right! First I'll obtain my eighth badge, then I'll enter in the Unova League!" Cameron exclaimed, walking beside Ash. He raised his right arm.

Ash did the same with his left. "I'm looking forward to it!" They tapped the back of them together as they laughed.

"Ash seems to have found a kindred spirit in Cameron," Cilan remarked, smiling happily as the three of us were a couple of feet a head of the two Humans.

"That's because they're both little kids," Iris said, sighing.

I stood in between both groups, Lucario and Riolu beside me. The Aura Pokémon was bombarded with questions by his younger version of all kind.

 **"How long have you been with your Trainer?"** Riolu couldn't be happier. It's tail was wagging a mile away.

Lucario didn't mind answering them. **"For many years."**

 **"I've been with my Trainer for ab** **out a year now!"**

 **"That's nice."**

 **"Ney, How did you become so strong? I wanna be strong!"**

 **"By training."**

 **"** **I wanna be strong! I can't wait to evolve!** **"**

 **"Have patience and you will someday. You and your Trainer have a good relationship."**

 **"Really?"** Bright red eyes stared up at the other, jumping with each step he took. **"** **Really?** **Really?** **Really?** **Really?** **"** It repeated.

Lucario sweat drop at the brightness the other showed off but was otherwise unfazed. **"I do."**

 **"You really, really think so?"**

 **"Yes!"**

I wasn't paying attention in front of me when Cameron grabbed my hand, dragging me another pathway as the Pokémon followed. Ash and him still continued to talk to each other. So I didn't think anything of it. The boys began to hum while the forest got denser.

It was until then I saw we were going to walking in the completely wrong direction! Why didn't I notice before? I blame external forces for not allowing me to see.

I could of prevented this from happening.

We could have been close to the gym or even already there.

Sigh...

I turned to scowl at the two Humans, both of which looked sheepish. "Who was the one that turned in this direction first?"

Ash raised his hand. "I did."

"Try to look where you are going next time!" I told him. Now, I wasn't yelling I just raised my voice.

He raised his hands in defeat, hoping to pacify the situation. "Okay! Okay!"

"Ummm..." Cameron uttered, entirely confused.

"Don't think you got out of this to, young man!" I told him, fists on my hips. He was the one who dragged him, for whatever reason, with them in the first place! "I-"

 **"Luna~!"** Meloetta materialized in front of us, flying around us. She gave Ash a quick hug and hello before before she gave me a hug, grinning. She then saw Cameron and Riolu, flew behind me; then peaked over my shoulder.

"What's this Pokémon ?" He asked.

"It's name is Meloetta." Ash introduced the Pokémon .

"It's been following us the whole time." I added, throwing a playful smirk when it huffed, muttering that it didn't follow us the _whole_ time.

"I'm Cameron!" The boy pointed to himself. "It's nice to meet you."

 **"The name's Riolu!"**

Meloetta smiled, greeting them. It has come out of its shell ever since we've met. The Pokémon wasn't as shy as before and was willing to be out in the open around others it did not know.

"Now we need to find Iris and Cilan before they start to worry more then they most likely are." Scratch that, they would already be worried and trying to find us. They weren't far off anyway.

"Yeah..." Ash agreed before calling out their names. "Hey, Iris! Cilan!"

"Where are you?" Cameron yelled, "Where? Where~?"

"You two can stop yelling now. It won't help. So let's go." They agreed, following me in a random direction I could guess where the other Humans of our group were. That was until there was a cliff.

Why did this feel like Déjà vu all of the sudden?

Ah... Now I remembered.

* * *

 **Place: Forest** **, Between** **Humilau City and** **Undella Town,** **East of the** **Marine Tube,** **West of Reversal Mountain,** **N** **ortheastern** **Unova Region**

I stared up at the high cliff above me, the trees, who had broken my fall, partly block my view of the other Humans and Pokémon looking down below.

Why did this keep on happening?

Seriously... It was like fate was out to get me or something!

I heard my name called by Ash, asking, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I yelled back. Looking back at the sheer height of the cliff, I knew I wouldn't be able to get back up there so easily. "I'll meet up with you guys soon!"

 **"Luna!"**

"Stay with them, Lucario!" It other words, watch over them so nothing else stupid would happen to them. He shouted my name again, this time in soft anger but he understood. I let out a smile. Lucario was really the best friend I could ask for. Things would turn out for the better. I continued to stay there until all of the small colored dots vanished then I moved on. "Now then, time to move on before night falls!" I declared and walked in a random direction.

* * *

 **Place: Forest** **, Between** **Humilau City and** **Undella Town,** **East of the** **Marine Tube,** **West of Reversal Mountain,** **N** **ortheastern** **Unova Region**

She had been born to a clutch of five, three sisters and one brother, all born within three days of each other, her being the final one to hatch. They all had red-brown pelts that had a cream underbelly with brown, pupil-less eyes and large, pointed ears with just a single tail unlike their mama's powerful, golden nine.

She was different.

She had been born when a bright yellow coat with darker yellow tuffs of fur upon her head and tail. Though apart from that she was still a Vulpix like her brother and sisters. Her brother and sisters never played with her, though. They only followed Mama's orders.

Mama didn't want to take care of her. **"Stay away from me and my family! That bright coat our yours will only cause trouble of us! It'll attract predators!"** She yowled when she had asked why. **"You're just lucky to not be slain by my claws!"**

So they left her behind.

Food was never hard to find. The forest had an abundance so there weren't many fights over who got what.

She looked up when a drop of water fell on top of her head and so began in search for shelter. She would need to hide before a predator wanted to strike as her. Hiding from them with her shiny, ugly coat was very difficult. The scar around her neck proved just that. She had managed to find a cave for shelter, however, to get out of the rain and to hide. This time.

There was a warm glow illuminating the inside; shadows dancing around. The crackle of a fire. She felt warm again.

She was still wet.

"Oh, hello."

* * *

 **Place: Cave, Random Part of the Forest** **, Between** **Humilau City and** **Undella Town,** **East of the** **Marine Tube,** **West of Reversal Mountain,** **N** **ortheastern** **Unova Region**

I had made it just in time the rain gained density, catching cover in a nearby cave. I could only hope the others have found cover as well. Building a fire nearby, I sat on the laid out blanket as my back leaned back against the cave's wall, watching the rain from the entrance. The rain was pounding down like angry fists against the ground, softening it. The sound of pitter patter was relaxing, adding the crackling of the fire, it's music lulled myself into a relaxed daze.

Cracking open an eye, I hummed out, "Un?"

Another sound was added. There must of been another entrance for a Pokémon to come in. It must of wanted out of the rain. When it came close enough to the fire, the small one turned out to be a Vulpix. One of another color. I gave it a smile, noting the scar around its neck. "Oh, hello."

Points ears perked up as yellow eyes stared at me. It did not speak. It stood far away from the fire, just close enough to gain the barest hint of heat. It did not move from its spot but did sit. The Vulpix must be tired. It's stomach growling wouldn't help. Moving slowly so it wouldn't run away at first move; some Pokefood was taken out. General ones that was good for all kind. Opening the cap, the sound made the other curious, it's little nose twitching at the new smell.

"Here," I said, taking a small hand full out, leaning over to place it at the edge of the sheet on the cap. "Have some, its good." I placed the left over by my side, next to the bag. It still didn't move; however, that nose was twitching more now. It must be debating over what it should do. Well, I had all night or at least until the rain stopped.

For what seemed like hours, it finally stood and moved to the food. Cautious steps, Vulpix finally made it; it took a sniff. With a glace at me, I gave it a nod, it took one of them into its mouth. Then another. Before I knew, it was all gone and the little one went back to staring at me.

"Do you want some more?" I asked, chuckling lightly. I picked up the cylinder shaped container, holding it out to the Pokémon . "Take some more." It walked closer to me, closer then I thought it would, sitting near my outstretched leg, on the right. Poking it's head inside, it took a few more, lifting up with food stuffed cheeks. I let out another laugh, looking at the funny picture.

Vulpix frowned at me, titling it's head, wondering what I found so funny.

"Nothing. Nothing." I waved it off. "Would you like a bit more?" It gave a slow nod, standing and actually picking up the cover it had eaten off of and brought it over. Setting it down on the ground, it nosed it closer to me. I laid some more food on it. It ate at a slower paste then.

"Ah! I never did introduce myself." I thought aloud suddenly, it just dawned on me. Might as well if we were going to be stuck here together. "I am called Luna. It it very nice to meet you." I gave the Pokémon a bright grin. It gave a nod.

"You are Vulpix, correct?"

Another nod.

"Are you... male?"

A glare was all I needed.

"Okay. Okay. You are female. Sorry." I giggled a bit, coughing to get it under control from the cute look she gave. Vulpix huffed though her nose, a bit of ember coming out.

"You here to wait for the rain as well?"

She looked out the front entrance; rain still as heavy as before. The look in her eyes asked if I was stupid or something.

"Yeah... Not the most bright. But, yeah, I am waiting for the rain to let up so I can meet up with my friends." Seeing it caught a bit of her interest, I continued, "I fell down a cliff when trying to search for the rest our group, Iris and Cilan. Ash and our recent traveling companion, Cameron dragged me with them, so I wasn't looking where I was going. Before we knew, we got lost. When it began to rain, you found me here and that is that."

She was closer this time. I never saw her move but I observed her gold fur gained light from the fire. The orange and yellow flames reflected from those beautiful eyes. The scar around her neck did not do anything but show an untold story for another time.

"You are pretty," I said, raising my hand slowly towards her. But it looked like I stuck her instead. Her eyes held confusion and hurt. Did I say something wrong? However, I stood by my words. "You really are."

She still had yet to say a word.

A mute?

The scar did give that way but I could of been wrong. An attack most likely did that.

I change the topic, telling her that it was best to gain some sleep before adventuring out. Putting away the food, I shifted around to lay on my back. I might as well get some sleep before heading back out and in search of the Humans. Who knows how much Lucario was worried this time? (If this kept on happening, he was for sure to get a heart attack).

I fell asleep, watching the Fox Pokémon, curled up a couple feet away. She covered her eyes with her tails.

* * *

When the Human's breathing evened out, she uncovered her eyes, lifting her head. Standing up, she watched the Human, Luna, she remembered, making sure she undistributed. Making sure that she wasn't, Vulpix poked her with her nose once.

Nothing.

It was safe.

She continued to stare. The Human was strange. Very much so.

 _"You are pretty, you really are."_

Yeah... Pretty...

Why would she say that to an _abomination_ like her?

Hmm...

She took a few steps to the Human's bag. Maybe there would be some others there. Yeah, she's heard of _them_. Trainers. Whispers in the forest were full of rumors of them. All of them vastly different from one another. Just like this one.

The Human wasn't normal.

Neither was she.

Maybe...

She neared the bag, nosing her way in. Catching a sight of red and white, her eyes widen when she felt she pressed something. A light encased her and she knew no more.

* * *

 **Place: Near** **Humilau City** **,** **East of the** **Marine Tube,** **N** **ortheastern** **Unova Region**

Upon awakening, Vulpix was not there, the fire just wisps of steam. The rain had let up so I packed everything up and made my way by the stars. The sun broke over the horizon when I reached the city. Everyone must be there by now, hopefully.

The ocean was a sight for sore eyes.

 **"Llllluuuuunnnnnaaaaa!"** I could hear someone cry out; never expecting from a small force to hug me.

"Meloetta..." I managed out before knocked over by multiple sources. I fell back on my butt, seeing Pikachu and surprising Rilou there. Lucario looked absolutely murderous. "Ah... Hello, Lucario."

 **"Next time this happens, I'm putting a tracker on you."**

"Yes, yes," I said, smiling as I got Pikachu and Rilou off me, a teary Meloetta refusing to let go, and stood. Lucario gave a summary of what happened during the night. When asked what I did, all I said was that I found shelter under a cave as well.

That was it.

Ash and Cameron were looking out at sea. Ash saw me first, waving at me. "There you are!"

"And there you are. You good?"

"Yeah." Ash nodded.

"You looking for the Gym now?"

"We are." Ash began looking around. "I can't see anything that could be it..."

A very, very large shadow surfaced from the water, looming over us. Huh...

* * *

 **Place:** **Humilau City** **Gym, Outskirts of** **Humilau City** **,** **East of the** **Marine Tube,** **N** **ortheastern** **Unova Region**

Arriving to the Gym in style on top of a very large Pokémon wasn't what one expected to see, as seen by the the hanging mouths of Cilan, Iris, and Axew. They very soon changed to scowling and angry shouts with promises and apologies.

On top of the huge, blue backed and tan, grooved underbelly Pokémon with small beady eyes, a huge mouth, and a throat that is lined with grooves stood a tall, tanned man.

"G'day, nice ta meet ya!" He greeted, waving down. He had wild deep blue hair and light blue eyes. The man wore a pair swimming goggles around his neck with his upper body bear. He had on a skin-tight, blue and light blue striped swimsuit all the way down to his feet, only covering a portion of his feet separating at his heels to his toes. Near the calves, he light blue fins sticking out, two on each leg, and, finally, he wears blue sandals. He had a bag full of Poké Balls in one hand as he introduced himself, "I'm the Gym Leader of the Humilau Gym, Marlon! Let's get along."

Cameron was the one of ask for a battle and so, the Gym Leader led us to a rectangular battling field having two raised platforms on the opposite ends on water with circular floating platforms in the middle. We were to stay on the dock.

"That is what I call a Water Type Gym. It's built inside a bay!" Ash had

The battled, they decided, was going to a 2 on 2 battle.

I couldn't help but wonder if snapping one's headband causes one get more... idiotic. Smarter?

The battle was fascinating, even when Marlon had the home advantage. Cameron was still able to beat him, gaining the Wave Badge, that looked like a blue tear drop outlined in gold with waves in it, and would be able to compete in the Unova League.

* * *

 **Place:** **Humilau City** **,** **East of the** **Marine Tube,** **N** **ortheastern** **Unova Region**

Cameron placed the Wave Badge in the eighth spot in his case, grinning. He couldn't stop since the end of the battle.

Ash hanged over his shoulder, looking at the small piece of metal shine in the sunlight. "Congratulations, Cameron! That was a good battle."

"It was really cool!" Iris nodded.

"Now will you be able to enter the Unova League," I added, returning his smile.

"Yeah, congrats." Cilan said.

"Thanks, Ash. Thanks, everyone! Let's meet at the Unova League next."

"Sure. That sounds good!"

"Cool." He looked at me, taking a glance at "Battle me next time?"

I returned his serious request with a promise of, "I will!"

 **"Will you?"** Riolu stared up at Lucario.

Red eyes softened just a bit as they stared into the same color. **"After you evolve, then we'll see."**

"So long!" Cameron waved good-bye.

We stood for a moment, watching him leave before we to turned and began to walk, tracking our way back to Undella Town and Cynthia's Villa.

* * *

 **Author's Note: It was actually a tie between Vulpix and Absol so I had to choose between the two. I considered both of them and made a list of various reason as to why Luna should get that specific one. With how the list was and how the story was going (along with this chapter) I made the decision to have Vulpix. Do not worry about Absol though, the** **Pokémon** **might not appear in the main story but I do have a one-shot planned where Luna does get an Absol. I am sorry to those who wanted Absol, I knew a lot of you wanted Luna to get one, but Vulpix won in the end. And yes, it is a Shiny. If you don't like, so what!**

 **New Picture:** **art/My-Friends-Part-13-625070112**

 **Random Question: What do you think the Earth in 2050 will be like?**

 **Next Chapter: Mirrors can reflect many things, so many indeed. But is it best to look in it or away from the reality it can show?**


	44. Chapter 44

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other:** **Followers: 115, Favs: 111, Reviews: 353, Views:** **30,508**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **xAmethystFox- Yup, Vulpix. No one seems to be upset with Absol though. Huh... No has said anything about it to now that I think about it. I see Cameron's Riolu a bit hyper and overly curious when wanting to know something.** **Your Question: My story would be where I have this program where I can change anything about me and the world around me, including others, with just the click of my finger. However, I wouldn't be able to change those things back unless I reset it all, forgetting everything and the program erased. Sound interesting?** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- I am not sure what Luna would do. She, as of yet, does not know. But I know she would confront the family that abandoned the shiny Vulpix. That would be a wonderful one shot idea. I'll add it to then.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Kitteninthemoonlight- I agree with you on bearly finding a main character Pokémon OC that is disabled. I hope that I can please you expectations! However, there might not be as much growth as you think with how much story there is left; as that is what I plan to do more in the one shots I have plan after the main story line is over with. Just telling you.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Bella- Ah, so that was you. Anyway, Luna wouldn't tell anyone, unless it's her Pokémon and trusts them enough, about her life and gifts. I mean, she really isn't trying to hide them, seeing as she talks to Pokémon right in front of the others and they just accept it as Luna being Luna, it's just never been brought up. But she wouldn't say much, like that she was raised by Pokémon or in the White Ruins, as that can bring trouble to them, that's how she sees it, and does not want that.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- I actually got the idea from reading another story a while back, about how a Pokémon's coat, in this case, Vulpix, brought danger to their family and so the said family abandoned the Shiny Pokémon. Do not worry, Luna will figure out about Vulpix in the next chapter or so. I have yet to deiced on that part yet.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **IsraAl'Attia-Theron- Yeah, Vulpix's life is different from the others, harsher and without family. I got the idea from reading something a while back.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AnimeGmr101- Heh. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

 **Reflection**

 _ **-Though the Looking Glass-**_

* * *

 **Place: Cynthia's Villa, Somewhere in** **Undella Town, West of Reversal Mountain, ****East** **Unova Region**

Upon a balcony, I watched Cilan and Ash begin a practice battle, Pansage verses Oshawott, siting down with Meloetta on my lap. I brushed her hair carefully, her humming showed she liked what I was doing. Lucario was leaning against the decorative railing, gazing with little interest in the training battle.

Pansage released multiple gold seeds surrounded in a light green aura from its mouth while Oshawott had taken its scalchop, swinging it once; transforming the edge of it into an energy blade. Slashing the blue blade, it whacked away from hitting it.

"Oshawott is pretty good!" Iris had two apples, one in each hand. Both of them were already bitten into them, one of them by Axew.

"Excellent! It's producing outstanding sharpness and skill!" Cilan complimented, striking a pose. Pansage crossed it arms, nodding.

Ash agreed, "Yeah, good job, Oshawott!"

Meloetta smiled up at me, twirling around when it floated upward. **"Thank you, Luna~!"** She flew around Lucario's head a few times before going down to Ash. **"Ash!"**

The Sea Otter Pokémon swooned once it saw the feminine Pokémon. **"Meloetta!"** He showed off a bit, trying to get the other's affection. Poor guy...

Bright blue eyes sparkled. **"Your battle was amazing! I wanna battle! I wanna battle! I wanna battle!"** She acted like a toddler on a hyper sugar high. Flying over, she landed in front of Pansage and sang, changing forms. She now had auburn hair that was stylized in a high bun and red eyes.

 **"She did it again."** Lucario said, watching the floating Pokémon. **"It's Pirouette Forme."**

I frowned, coming up beside him. "Pirouette Forme? The one you told me about when you went with the Humans to Onix Island?"

 **"Yes. That is what it calls it."** Lucario nodded.

 **"Fight with me!"** It told the Water Type. **"I want to battle with you, Oshawott!"**

"I am sure it wants to give it a try as well," Ash told his Pokémon but the love sick Pokémon refused. Even when Meloetta was being more active, it would not do it.

 **"I won't do it!"** Oshawott shook his head, face beat red. **"You can't make me, Ash! No! No! NO!"**

"Oh, now it's become shy," Iris said, grinning mischievously.

Pikachu sweat drop, holding that all knowing smile. **"Why..."**

"But of course," I said, coming up beside Iris.

"Gah!" She jumped. "Don't do that, Luna! You're going to give me a heart attack!"

A heart attack?

Never mind. Smiling up at the girl, I giggled. "I try my best~." The look she gave told me she was not pleased; turning back to the paused battle. Oshawott still refused to battle with his crush, so Ash called him back.

"It can't attack the one it likes," Cilan called out, nodding and calling back his Pokémon. I raised an eye brow with he had a look in his eyes, glaceing at me from the corner of his eye.

Really, Humans were weird.

 **"Then who will battle me?"** Meloetta asked, frowning a bit. It was really looking forward to this. Ash was about to think of something when the Pokémon snapped to look at Lucario. **"Battle!"**

Lucario raised an eyebrow. **"Really?"**

 **"Yes!"** It's eyes shined with determination.

Ash deflated a bit, arms hanging with one of them holding a Poké Ball. "Aw... But just got it..." He perked up just as swiftly. "Battle it, Lucario! Luna!"

It tilted it's head cutely. **"Please?"**

"Well?" I asked my friend. "It's up to you." He complied, walking to the battle field. I followed after him. Ash took my stop up next to Iris; Cilan was on the other side of her.

"Go Lucario! Go Luna," he cheered.

"Go Meloetta." Ash and Iris encouraged at the same time.

Just when was about to let out a deep breath and Lucario holding his position with a green energy bone, a white and pale blue beam came from out of no where, which was revealed to come from a Golurk. It had its hands in its arms and its legs and feet in its body, looking like a rocket with flames coming from those spots as landed on it's blue feet.

Ash had scanned it into his Pokédex. It said:

 _Golurk, the Automaton Pokémon and the evolved form of Golett. Flying faster than the speed of sound, Golurk loses control when the seal on its chest is removed._

 **"Eeeep!"** Meloetta squeaked as she raced to hide behind me as a mysterious blue haired man appeared from behind me, coming from around the fence. He had gold eyes with a pair of tan goggles on his forehead. He wore a pair of white shirt and pants that where outlines in red and with brown gloves and shoes.

"Meloetta, you're safe!" He said, coming to her. He glared at me when he saw the Pokémon so close to me. He took a step back when Lucario growled but made no move.

Her eyes widen, a smile spreading on her lips. **"Ridley!"** They hugged each other, the Human's arms holding the Pokémon close to him as if it was a precious gem to him. **"You're here~!"**

"You villains," he, Ridley supposedly, hissed at us. "How dare you do this to Meloetta!"

"Villains?" Ash gaped, not believing what the other accused them of. "Us?"

"What are you saying?" Iris frowned, running up to Ash's side. "You've got it wrong."

"Do it, Golurk!" He pointed at them. "Flash Cannon, now!"

Oh hell no!

No. One. Attacked. My. Friends!

 **"No!"** Meloetta yelled, flying from the man's arms.

I grabbed his from behind when Meloetta had stood in between the Golurk and the others, twisting it around his back. "Don't even try," I hissed into his ear. If he moved the wrong way then his shoulder would become dislocated.

His eyes widen at both Meloetta's and mine actions. Golurk's arm stopped glowing, lowering it. It knew it didn't have to attack then.

Ridley tried to move but I put more force, kicking his feet from under him. He fell to the ground; I sat on his back, his arm still in my grip. He wouldn't get out of this.

"Now," I said, lowering my mouth to his ear once more, "you will listen to us without attacking again. Look at them!" I gestured to the Humans and Meloetta, who had a pleading look. "Do you think we are villains?"

"I..." He began, relaxing his stiff form. "No..." He sighed.

"Good." I smiled at him, slowly releasing my grip on his arm as to not hurt him. Getting off, I helped him stand up, brushing off his shoulder. It was then the old man, Jervis, came out and invited us all back in to talk things out.

It was anonymously agreed upon.

Everyone made their way back inside, Golurk stayed outside. My ear perked when there was the rustling from the trees a few meters away. There was a crunching noise before Lucario jumped down. He nodded, walking as if it never happened.

We made it into the living where everyone was. I went to sit down next to Cilan, near the edge, when Meloetta chimed, **"Luna! Luna!"** Its thin hands pulled me to close by to Ridley. I did but the man was standing but it didn't stop it from sitting on my lap. Lucario was standing by my side.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, risking a glance at me. I gave another bright smile, a warning to be sure. But it looked like he learned his lesson. "Please forgive my rudeness."

"No, it's all right," Ash told him. Iris and Cilan agreed.

"The misunderstanding is all cleared up so it's all good," I asserted him, waving as it was no big deal. He let out a deep breath though his nose, seeing it was a sign of good faith. The past was behind us.

For now.

"My name is Ridley," Ridley explained. "I've been searching for Meloetta together with Golurk for quite some time."

"I see."

"You are Luna, right?" He asked, I nodded, seeing the Mythical Pokémon humming lightly around me. "Meloetta seems quite attached to you."

It poked my nose, giggling gleefully, before wrapping it's arms around me as much as it could, rubbing my cheek.

"Yeah."

"You were talking about 'villains' earlier... What happened?" Cilan questioned, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"Ah, that..." Ridley sighed, a sad glare directed to the ground as he began his tale, "Together with Meloetta, we lived in seclusion deep within a forest in the Unova Region. However, one day the place was discovered and while I wasn't looking," his hands gripped tightly around his knees, "Meloetta was captured by a group of villains. They got away! There was no doubt that the villains were after the power Meloetta possesses." He relaxed his arms forcefully. "I made a big mistake back then. That's why we've been looking for Meloetta." He looked up, staring directly at Meloetta.

 **"And you did!"** It flew to him, hugging him in thanks.

"I had no idea..."

"It Meloetta you Pokémon, Ridley?"

"No, Meloetta doesn't belong to anyone." The said Pokémon spun around. "As a mystical Pokémon of the Unova Region, it'll remain in the legends of people." The man continued, "Since ancient times, we've been called the Guardians, you see."

"Guardians?" Ash and Iris looked confused.

"People who guard Meloetta, basically," Cilan made clear.

"Yup." The man bobbed his head. "We Guardians possess the power to sense Meloetta. That is how I found this place." His expression turned serious. "But we can't relax yet! Those guys are probably still looking for Meloetta."

Meloetta flew over to to some yellow flowers that caught its interest near a window, petting them. **"Huh?"** It looked up.

"What's wrong, Meloetta?" In the window was another flying camera, watching and recording our movement. It flew away when it knew we caught it. "So they've come!"

Iris then Ash raised from the seat. "So, you mean _them_?"

"Does that mean they know about this place too?" Cilan stood as well, gritting his teeth.

"We can't dawdle!" Ridley moved to his friend, grabbing her easily. He moved to outside.

"They already know about the place you used to live in, Ridely, so where will you go then?" I asked, eyes narrowed.

"My friends and family have already found a new place to hide. It will be fine there."

 **"That's wonderful!"**

Just when we made it outside, we were suddenly surrounded by a dark fog. I told the man to get away with Meloetta but when he tried to, he was knocked over by a Pokémon, falling to the ground.

"Meloetta!" I ran over to her, picking her up.

The with plated, brown rocks as its shell Pokémon rolled back, letting out a roar. It had short arms and legs with reg eyes.

"A Golem!"

Another large, gray Pokémon came up beside it with a drill-like horn on its snout and a cream-colored stomach with a row of spikes down its back and a long tail. It had red eyes and two fangs protruding from its upper jaw. A Rhydon as well!

Humans in black suits were with them. We were surrounded.

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed. I glared at the two grunts.

"You know them?"

"Yeah, they use Pokémon to do bad stuff."

"We've encountered them several times now," Cilan explained.

"Rhydon, use Megahorn!"

The Rhydon's horn glowing white and extended, racing at us. Golurk was surrounded by a yellow aura, blocking and tackling the Pokémon with great force. The three rocks above Golem's head glow bright orange while it's forehead glowed silver, then it fires multiple silver rocks from its forehead at Golurk, one after the other. It used Rhydon as a shield.

"Luna, take Meloetta!" Ridley ordered, "I'll hold them off while you do!"

"Be safe!" I responded.

"Right." He turned back to the fight.

I took Lucario's hand, running, while Meloetta was in the other. The others were running behind me. "Meloetta, do not worry." I took a quick look while keeping an eye out as I ran.

Meloetta had made itself invisible as per Ash's suggestion, however, I could still feel its hand on my shoulder. For now, we needed to get as far away as we could but we just as to be confronted by Jessie, James and Meowth while we escaped. We were trapped when a series of pink, light blue and dark blue fireballs circled around us.

"I knew it was your doing!" Ash glared at the three on jet packs. James was fixing with his goggles, pointing right at me. He made his Yamask attack with another pink, light blue and dark blue fireball. It was to fast to block; hitting its target, revealing Meloetta out in the open.

 **"Gah!"** It covered its eyes.

I caught it before it could fall to the ground. "Are you alright?" Opening them slowly, she gave a tiny nod. I held her close, glaring up at the trio. "You can see it, can't you, with those goggles?!"

"Of course." Jessie confirmed, "Hiding won't help it no matter where it goes."

"Why is Meloetta your target?"

James sighed. "There's no point in telling you that."

"You have our thanks, though. After all, Meloetta sang that song."

" _Song_? What song?" Iris frowned.

"We won't hand it over to you! Lucario, Bone Rush!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Yellow sparks appeared around the Pokémon's tail and red cheeks before it released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at Woobat. It flew up before it wings glowed light blue and crossed in front of its body. Opening them up quickly, it released multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings that hit Pikachu.

At the same time, Lucario had held out a paw as he made a light green bone of energy appear before it. Grabbing the energy bone, he jumped at Yamask whom had blocked his vision with a thick black smoke that came from its mouth. He flipped, jumping back to my side.

"Guys, keep them busy, please!" I asked of my friends. They exchanged looks, already figuring out my plan.

"Axew, Dragon Rage!" Iris commanded while the Tusk Pokémon jumped from its Trainer's hair and created a light blue orb of energy inside of its stomach. It then fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy in the shape of a dragon at the two.

"Go, Pansage! Bullet Seed!" Cilan let out his Pokémon, it attacking with multiple gold seeds surrounded in a light green aura from its mouth, raining down at the trio and their Pokémon. "Now's your chance, Luna! Go!"

"Thank you!" I nodded, turning and running into the forest, Meloetta in my arms, with the fog as cover.

 **"This way."** Lucario turned left when he came to a halt, arm stretched out to stop me. Something wasn't right.

"What is-"

Lucario made a blue sphere and shot it at a rustling bush. Out came a large, pale tan Pokémon with the exception of its black-rimmed, rounded ears with a long tail that had a distinctive curl at the end. It had a short muzzle with a small, black nose, red eyes with slit pupils, and a red jewel at the center of its forehead.

A Persian?" I mumbled, taking out my Pokédex.

 _Persian, the Classy Cat Pokémon and the evolved form of Meowth. Persian can walk silently thanks to its nimble muscles. It pounces on its prey at lightning speed._

"I see..." It inched closer making Lucario growl. The other hissed back. "Meloetta, make yourself invisible," I muttered to it. It nodded, vanishing from sight, but still nearby. "Why is it here?" Narrowed eyes stayed trained of the enemy.

"That would be because of me," a man in a black suit spoke out as he become visible on a hover machine. He ignored me, looking to the left. "Melloetta, I know you are here. Now, why don't you make it easier and surrender yourself?"

"Don't appear Meloetta," I called out. "You need to get away!"

"Persian, Shadow Claw." The man ordered.

The Classy Cat Pokémon right front paw was surrounded by a purple-black aura shaped like a claw. When it came to slash down at Lucario, he intercepted it with a green energy bone. Lucario would not back down. I felt a part of the back of my shirt tighten as Persian got whacked in the face. It turned around, landing on all four paws. Then a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy hit Lucario in the stomach, sending him crashing into a tree behind me.

"Lucario!" I tried to run to his side when an all to familiar beam was shot down before me and made a synthetic cube around me. It came from a helicopter up above.

Meloetta reappeared. **"Luna!"** It cried.

"Don't come near!" I shouted angerly, Meloetta flinched back, hurt in its eyes. "You need to get away!"

 **"But-"**

"Meloetta," the man's voice commanded attention. "Be good and obey me. If you don't, I am not sure this girl will be unscathed."

The cube grew smaller. "What?!" I tried to push it, making it bigger. Nothing worked. It could only grow smaller.

"Before long, they will be squashed."

"Don't do it Meloetta!" I yelled out, banging my fist against the synthetic wall.

 **"STOOOOOPPPPP!"**

It did.

 **"I'll obey. Just don't hurt her!"** It pleaded.

The man smirked viciously. "You're a good child, Meloetta." He called back his Perisan.

"Meloetta..."

 **"I'm sorry, Luna,"** Meloetta whispers as it flew to the man before it also became trapped in a synthetic cube. I could hear my friends call out to us while we were taken onto Team Rocket's helicopter.

 **"Luna!"** I heard Lucario shout when the helicopter's door closed.

* * *

 **Place: Hanger, Team Rocket's Helicopter, Near the** **Abyssal Ruins,** **East of Undella Town** **,** **East** **Unova Region**

I was placed next to the Pokémon, feeling the helicopter move.

 **"Luna..."** It tired.

"Don't!" I curled up to myself. I was alone. My Pokémon were back at the Villa. "You were supposed to run!"

 **"But-"**

But I wouldn't let it. I couldn't look at it. "I told you to! You could have gotten away too!"

 **"No..."**

I whipped my head to stare at the frightened Pokémon. "What?"

 **"No!"** It shook its head each time. **"No!** **No!** **No!** **No!** **No!** **No!** **No!** **No! I couldn't leave you behind, Luna!** **"** It stared to cry.

Ah...

Sigh.

"Ughhhhh! I give up!" My cry startled the other. I pushed back my bangs, revealing my eyes to the other. "Look, I'm sorry for making you cry, okay? I didn't mean to yell at you."

 **"Luna?"**

My head leaned back against the wall I sat back to. "I'm just pissed, okay... Just... Stop crying..."

 **"It's fine."** It smiled weakly.

"I'll try to find a way to get us out of here."

It perked up with hope. **"Really?"**

"Yes. It's going to be all right."

 **"Thank you... Luna..."** It gave another watery grin.

We fell back into silence until the roof of the helicopter opened and revealed a huge room of ruins.

* * *

 **Place: The** **Abyssal Ruins, Ocean,** **East of Undella Town** **,** **East** **Unova Region**

The Abyssal Ruins, an ancient tomb that was said to be the resting place of an ancient king. It was supposed to be a legend. Nothing more. It was just a sunken temple ruin. It was a place where Meloetta once lived with Humans. A place where the Reveal Glass, a mysterious mirror that reflected the truth and changed Pokémon to their true forms, was stored.

I could only watch helplessly as Meloetta was restrained in a cross piece inside the temple. The Pokémon struggled with all its might but couldn't get free. Then Meloetta's haunting song, a recording, was played by them. It unlocked a seal, transforming the temple as the innermost part of the temple. The center rose in a circle formation, creating stairs that lead to the top, which had opened and revealed a round mirror surrounded by white, red, and green in a blast of gold.

The ruins were raised to the ocean's surface before the top opened up, showing a sunny, blue sky. Meloetta floating with a Golden Aura around it, just above where Giovanni stood in front of the Reveal Glass.

My shout of "No!" was unheeded.

"O Reveal Glass, summon the three powers!" Giovanni chanted, the Reveal Glass shined an off beat Rainbow Aura. Meloetta tried to resist but couldn't anymore as it was forced to sing a haunting turn once more.

It would only hurt itself more if it didn't.

"Gah!" My hands wrapped around my hurting head and looked up at the trapped Pokémon. I... I was feeling it suffering! But why?

"Master Giovanni's volition is starting to control the Reveal Glass."

 _They mustn't!_

"I expected nothing less from Master Giovanni. He even made power from ancient times ours."

 _He didn't._

"Operation Tempest... The time to reveal it in full detail has finally come."

 _You can't!_

"With the help of this ancient power, the Unova Region will belong to Team Rocket!"

The Reveal Glass hovered up into the air, spinning around before finally point to the sky. It shot a white beam of light that pierced the sky, disappearing into a portal. The once blue sky was engulfed by dark, foreboding clouds that released terrible bolts of lightning. The ocean waves grew bigger and the wind picked up.

Three portals opened in the dark filled sky, open glowing green, another blue, and finally orange, each with a different but familiar cry coming from it.

Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus, the Legendary Trio, emerged from the portals, but something was very off.

They weren't right.

This wasn't right.

"Landorus," I muttered and stared up at the orange colored Pokémon. I bang on the wall once more. Nothing. "You can't do this! If you do there it'll only bring destruction!" But no one listened to my plea. Something needed to be done.

Before it was to late.

"I welcome you, Tornadus, Thundurus, and Landorus." The Team Rocket Leader informed the trio Pokémon. "All right, Reveal Glass! Reveal their other forms!" In a blinding white light, the enchanted mirror raised up to the trio

My eye widen at that.

He couldn't mean their true Forms?

It couldn't be helped then...

Feeling against the whole containment box, I pinpointed a weak spot. Well, there went nothing...

Taking a calming breath, I focused on that one point, a corner between two walls, and released it there. It was like a mini tornado inside there, my hair whipping up a storm around me. Finally electricity sparked from the stop that spread around the whole containment box and I was free. Landing on my knees, I raised, a bit of tumbler when I righted myself.

Now to get to Meloetta!

"Do it."

I jumped onto the stairs, racing to the stop, when I was almost at the top when Jessie and James called out their Woobat and Yamask.

"Yamask, Shadow Ball!" Yamask had its hands together in front of it, forming a purple and black orb of energy with black static around it. The ball was then thrown at me.

"Woobat, Air Slash!" The Pokémon flew up before it wings glowed light blue and crossed in front of its body. Opening them up quickly, it released multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings that made their way at me.

Both attacks went right at me. I sucked in a breath, ready to jump, when all of a sudden, something blocked the attacks. No, someone...

"Lu-Lucario..." I watched as he flew from the the stairs. "NOOOOOOO!" I ran to try to grab him but he slipped through my finger tips and fell. "NO!"

No... No... No. No. NO. NO. NO. NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO **NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO-**

 _ **No.**_

Another attack tried to blow me off the edge. I could barely hear it as a green barrier appears around my body, protecting me from it. I couldn't think straight...

He protected me.

"Not him, not Lucario," I muttered, turning around as I stood, taking a step forward. I stared, wide eye, at the ones before. A small rumble came through my mouth as I felt the air around me grow heavy, the two Team Rocket's Pokémon, Woobat and Yamask, backed away from me in frights.

I felt my breath let out heavily as I took another step forward; hearing voices around me.

"Stop her now!"

 _Why stop me?_

"What's happening to her?"

 _Who cared... It's didn't matter right now..._

"The Pokémon, they aren't listening. They're too scared!"

 _They should be. He he he... They were the ones who took Lucario away!_

"What are we going to do?!"

 _Run. Run away all of you. But I_ _won't let you~!_

"Luna, don't do it!"

 _You won't..._

"Wait, Luna!"

 _I won't stop._

 **"Luna!"**

 _Huh?_

"Look Luna, Lucario is fine!"

 _Lu-Lucario... He was all right?_

 **"Luna, I'm alright. You need to stop..."** I could feel someone grab me but they were blasted back. I took another stop forward.

I couldn't stop... For some reason, I couldn't stop.

They needed to _**pay**_.

 ** _Luna..._**

Huh?

 ** _Luna..._**

What? _Meloetta?_

 ** _Luna... You need to calm down... Please... The others... They're fighting_ _Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus._**

 _I..._

 ** _They need your help..._**

 _But..._

 ** _Lucario is fine... He is worried... You need to be calm..._**

 _What about **Team Rocket?** What about **you?**_

 ** _I will be fine... Team Rocket..._** ** _You still need to beat them. Luna, please._**

 _..._

 ** _Listen to me... Listen to my song, Luna..._**

I heard a soothing melody. It felt so nice, so calming. I felt my surroundings come into my senses. I was on my knees, Lucario in front of my, yelling my name, paws on my shoulders. He was shaking me.

He was fine... A bit scratched up but fine.

 **"Luna-"**

I grabbed him and hugged him close. I wouldn't let go. Not now, not ever. Not even when a red light showered the temple and a shriek pierced my mind. I cried out and clutched my head. "Meloetta!"

It threw off Iris's Dragonite, Cilan's Pansage, Cynthia's Garchomp, Ridley's Golurk, and Ash's Unfezant with Pikachu on her back.

I had to help her. I had to stop this or else.

"Lucario..." I started, pleading, "I have to!"

He glared. **"You can't!"** He knew.

"But I must!"

It was then a red circle with strange designs lit up beneath the leader. As the red glow receded, Giovanni had a red aura around him and the three Pokémon transformed.

Landorus had an orange, lean, feline-like Pokémon with thinner horns on its and arranged closer together in a downwards arch. It's mustache took a more fanged maw-like appearance, curving around its head to behind its ears. There was a trailing cloud that covered each of its four paws while its tail was largely unchanged, just a bit shorter then before.

Thundurus's blue form shifted, becoming more sleek with a purple lower half that consisted of two hind-legs and its now thinner tail. The Pokémon had a horn sticking out of its forehead with its mustache now raised snout with two curving wisps flowing back and past its pointer ears. Each paw-like hands were covered in a trailing cloud-like fluff and with three claw-tipped fingers.

Tornadus had changed the most, taking an appearance of a green bird with its arms now spanning, feathered wings. each possessing purple tipped primary feathers as on its lower back there was a large trailing cloud-like puff. It had two strong legs and sharp, purple talons. Tornadus' tail was longer with less curves.

The Reveal Glass had vanished, reappearing on its stand in front of Giovanni. "Listen to me, Legendary Pokémon. You are my servants! Mine now to command. Now, wield the powers of the wind, thunder, and the earth!" Giovanni said. He pointed towards Unova and the same red circle with strange designs lit up beneath him brighter then before. Another shriek from Meloetta echoed, each one increasing in agony. I fell to my knees.

It needed to stop!

I let out a frustrated growl and ran toward the temple steps as all the Pokémon began to battle once more, though were clearly outmatched. Dragonite took off immediately after the Legendary Trio. They all followed Dragonite to battle.

Landorus hit Dragonite with its tail, sending him down. Garchomp caught the Dragon Pokémon. It flew back to them, not wanting to work the others.

"Do it! Knock down everyone who dares to stop us!"

Tornadus's wings glowed light blue and it flapped them, releasing multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings that hit the Dragon Pokémon. It opened its mouth and released a stream of red-orange fire at Tornadus that was, however, blocked by Thundurus. Landorus zoomed between them, forms white circles of energy which quickly became sharp gray stones around it. The stones were fired like rockets at the flying Pokémon but but was knocked to the ground in front of the trainers, hurt badly.

Thundurus then faced the down Dragonite and the Humans while it pulled its claws back together, creating a beam of electricity between them. It unleashed a powerful, blue bolt of electricity.

Iris took a step in front of the attack to protect her Pokémon, arms stretched out wide. "Stop!"

"Iris!"

Before the attack hits, Pikachu jumped off his friend's back, in front of them and absorbed the electricity while Unfezant drove off Thundurus with a stream of light blue 'X' shaped blades. Once more, Dragonite rushed off to battle with the others behind it, although it was known clearly to be at a disadvantage to the powerful trio.

I continued to run up the temple stairs, Lucario behind me.

Unhappy with the rate at which the battle is going,Giovanni cried, "I command all three of you to show them your true power!" The circle lit up even more and Meloetta screamed.

Its screech made me collapse against the stairs. "I'm coming, Meloetta!" I pushed though the pain, Lucario pushing from behind as we finally reached the top of the temple. All attacking at once, the trio knock the trainers' Pokémon into the sea.

"Team Rocket!" I cried. They turned to me. I growled with I locked eyes with Meowth, a fiery hate in them. He gulped. When I broke away, I gasped at the sight of the steadily growing ice that spread across the sea as it advanced all the way to the city nearby. I clenched my fists. But I did let out a smirk when the Pokémon broke free through the ice and were ready to battle once more.

"We will not let you go one step farther," James said as he stood next to the rest of Team Rocket. They were in front to their boss, who was in front of the Reveal Glass.

"The Unova Region will be ours and there is nothing you can do about it," Jessie started right after, confident that they would win no matter what.

"I won't let you," I said back, glaring at them all. They were hurting Meloetta and they almost made me lose Lucario. Oh, they knew how to piss of a girl and they did it to the wrong person.

"You really think you are going to win?!" Giovanni smirks, throwing up an arm.

"I can, and I _will_." I growled. "You'll return Meloetta!"

"We can't do that."

"Team Rocket's plan require Meloetta in order to be fulfilled."

Well, that just would not do.

No, it didn't.

Not at all.

"Luna!" Ash shouted, running beside me with his two Pokémon. Pikachu growled. Its body sparked with blue electricity. "We're here to help!"

"Good. Ash, I need you to use Pikachu's Electro Ball," I said as I ran to the other side of the tip of the temple. He caught on quick.

"Right," he said, "Pikachu, Electro Ball!" Unlike Pikachu's normal Electro Balls, this one was enchanted with the electricity Pikachu absorbed from Thundurus's attack and enlarged to the size of a car.

"GO!" Ash and I cried.

When it is released, it slammed into the tall pedestal Giovanni and Team Rocket stood on and obliterated it. As Giovanni and his minions cried out, Meloetta's diamond-shaped prison released it. It fell forward.

I didn't need to think.

"Meloetta!" I ran forward and leaped off the edge into the air. Reaching out my arms, I felt it land in them and wrapped them around it, hugging the Pokémon close to my body. As relief flooded to every part of my body, we fell together to the ground.

Ah... Yeah... That.

 **"You are a foolish girl."** Claw gripped the back of my shirt, yanking me up. Looking up, there was Unfezant carrying me back to her Human easily. Flapping a few times, her claws let go when I landed on my feet, landing next to me.

"Good job, Unfezant." Ash told her.

I looked down at the Pokémon in my arms, "Everything is fine now. You're safe, Meloetta."

 **"Luna!"** It cried with an awed smile, hugging me with all its might, **"You came from me! I knew you would save me!"** It buried its face into my shoulder. I could feel a part of the shirt on my chest grew wet. It flew from my arms and into Ash's waiting arms.

It didn't stop a sharp pain from behind my head. "Ow!"

 **"Damn it, you idiot!"** Lucario growled, angry red eyes coming right into my face. **"You reckless idiot! Do you know what would of happened if not for Unfezant catching you? Why did you even do it in the first place?"** He shook me by my shoulders. Momentarily stopping the shaking, he grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me to be close to him. **"You will not frightened me like that again! Do you understand?!"** His voice was shaky. I felt something wet do down my back. His grip tightened even more.

I could feel tears weld up. "I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking."

 **"No you weren't!"**

I asked lamely, "Are-Are you crying?"

 **"No!"** He protested, letting me go. He would not look at me then.

"Lucario... I love you." I hugged him from behind. I heard his breathing stop short.

 **"Ah..."** Both his paws covered my hands. **"I love you to."**

As the smoke cleared, the temple was in ruins and Team Rocket was stunned. "Filthy twerps!" James said, coming closer with his team.

"Meloetta is...!"

"We have to retrieve it!"

"No," Giovanni growled. "I don't... need... Meloetta... any more..." Giovanni stood up and lifted his head. His eyes were completely red and a strange symbol glowed on his forehead.

The rest of my friends rushed to the top.

"Ash!" Iris said.

"Luna!" Cilan cried, eloping me in a hug. "You're okay!"

 **"Ridley!"** It flew into his arms.

"Meloetta! You're safe!" The man looked at us. "Thank you, Ash, Luna! I wouldn't of been able to do all of this without all of you."

"But we can't sit back yet," I told them, returning to look at the drunk with power Giovanni and his worried team.

"I feel _wonderful_!" Giovanni crackled. "What I want is destruction!" The circle platform he stood on glowed a nasty red and the Legendary Trio roared.

And he had complete control over the trio.

Wonderful. (Why did I feel like this was a coming of age story all of the sudden? Whatever.)

"Now... Destroy the Unova Region, my servants!"

"What? Destroy, you say?!" Jessie gaped at her boss.

"You're wrong!" James exclaimed, "Our goal is to conquer the Unova Region! "Why is this happening?!" He looked at the scientist.

"This must be the effect of losing Meloetta!" He sneered, "The data mentioned no such thing!"

"That's right!" Ridley agreed, shouting at them. They turned to look at him, Meloetta on his left shoulder. "Meloetta's existence serves to keep the spiritual balance between the power of nature the trio possesses and the one who summoned them. But now that Meloetta is gone, that man has been swallowed by his own evil ambitions, turning his goal into destruction."

I watched the Nature Trio continue to fight the Pokémon above us, trying to bring them down, and get beaten up by the possessed Trio.

* * *

"This cannot be!"

"We must save Master Giovanni!"

"Yeah"

"SAVE THE BOSS!" the Team Rocket trio cried out. Jessie, James, and Meowth tackled Giovanni outside the boundary, off the platform. The old design on his forehead and on the platform disappeared.

"Master Giovanni!" Team Rocket picked Giovanni up and started walking away.

Ash wouldn't have it. "Are you running away, Team Rocket?"

"Yamask, Haze." Yamask took a deep breath and released a thick black smoke from its mouth onto the broken battlefield but Ash's Unfezant used Gust to blow away the smoke, revealing the Team Rocket rising in the air.

Jessie smirked as she stared at the Pikachu they always tried to captured. "That one... really _does_ seem to be a special Pikachu."

"Yeah." James agreed. Their Pokémon teammate nodded.

Giovanni held back a grimace that did not go unseen by Dr. Zager. "Master Giovanni?"

"I know." Team Rocket's Leader said. _'That girl. I knew it. Heh. It's only a matter of time before_ he _finds her then.'_ He stared at the temple until it was out of sight.

* * *

I took a step forward. This could not continue!

I knew what I needed to do.

 _Help me._

 _ **I will.**_

I ran into the broken ritual circle, not stopping when I heard the others call to me and swiped the Reveal Glass from the ground. Jumping over a huge piece of rock, I landed right inf ront of the pedestal and placed it on it stand. I turned to face the floating Pokémon. "We have to calm down Landorus and the others."

 **"Right."** Meloetta floated up above.

I looked into the Reveal Glass. This was my only chance...

But...

I sighed.

No. I needed to what was more important.

"Please Reveal Glass grant my wish, please soothe the rage what threatens to cause harm to Unova," I wished as it began to glow a light rainbow light.

The glow brightened and beams of colorful light surrounded Meloetta in a ball of rainbow light. She held her hands together and began to sing. I brought my hands together and bowed my head. Upon hearing the singing, the trio stopped fighting and surrounded the singing Pokémon.

"Release this anger that was forced upon you all and have peace in your hearts." I asked/prayed.

The light around Meloetta formed into something similar as the Reveal Glass. It spun, showing each of the Trio's face, each of them was then encased in a blue-white light. When the light subsided, they had changed back to their original forms.

I smiled at the trio. "You're back!"

The trio floated down to me. Landorus was the first to ask. **"Child of Reshiram, what had become of us?** " I explained what happened to them. **"I see."** The Pokémon was not angry but annoyed that it happened to their group.

Tornadus bowed its head to me. **"We thank you, young ones."**

 **"We are forever grateful to you all."** Thundurus said, doing the same.

Reshiram...

Just like before.

I looked down at the ancient mirror.

" **Child?"** I could hear Landorus's worried but curious voice.

Blue eyes, the same as mine, reflected back.

White.

Not me.

Just white...

* * *

I blinked. I looked around and saw we were back on the boat, crossing the water to go back to the main land. In the distance, the temple was sinking back into the sea, hopefully never to be seen again, as Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus flew into the dispersing clouds.

I could hear the others talking but it didn't matter. Not right now, at least. My mind was else where. They had known. The knowing looks from them said it all.

I could remember now.

Sawsbuck.

Lady Ninetales, Lord Xatu, and Lord Timburr.

Meloetta.

All of them.

Why? _**WHY?!**_

My thoughts were cut short. "Luna, what's the matter?" Ridley asked me, on his lap was Meloetta.

"Nothing," I told him, giving the man a small smile. I turned back around. I felt Lucario grip my hand but I still stared out at sea.

So... What happened now?

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, now she knows. Luna knows but what will she do? She might go into denial. She might accept who she is. She might not. What do you think? You know, I kinda teared up while writing this and rereading certain parts. You can see how deep Luna and Lucario's relationship can be. How the others react and a glimpse of Luna's power, even when its not all used. Just a heads up, the Unova League happens in two chapters. So, how far do you want Luna to see go?**

 **Random Question: You look into the mirror. What do you see?**

 **Next Chapter: No matter how beautiful you are, it's only skin deep. Well, that's what Luna thinks.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other:** **Followers: 116, Favs: 113, Reviews: 358, Views:** **31,862**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Jos -** **Hola José, es un placer conocerte a menos que seas la misma persona que he estado hablando con por opiniones. De todos modos, puedo ayudarle en todo lo que pueda. En primer lugar, hacer una cuenta, hay que pulsar el botón de 'hacer una cuenta' que es por lo general en la esquina superior derecha. Después de eso, es básicamente recta hacia adelante a partir de ahí. Para ponerse en contacto conmigo después de eso, ir a donde dice PM y el mensaje mí con el nombre de usuario Nightmare Zane. Todo lo demás debe ir fácil peezy. Gracias por el review. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

 **xAmethystFox- Yep, we're really close to the end with 10 chapters exactly left. I'm kinda sad that it'll end soon. Oh! Oh! What show and ship is it? I am curious to know! Actually the Kalos League is the closet that Ash has gotten, I think. Eh, it's whatever. Anyway, yes, Vulpix is coming. Your Vulpix-sense is ringing the right way after all. Heh. Your Question: If it was just the money, I'd take it. I'll admit it, I can be a very greedy person. However, since it is in a wallet and there is an ID, I'd return it. Maybe go to the police or even call the person if there's a phone number. There are some that have it.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.** **But your answer to the question in the last chapter worries me a bit. Are you all right?**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Make Luna angry then you might just find out. -evil laugh- Maybe she will get captured. Maybe she won't. You'll just have to read to find out. The white orb is called the Light Stone actually. The Light Stone is Reshiram's. Luna is a part of Reshiram. Someone took what was not their's. You do the math.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Bella- That emotional? Dang! I made it good. Luna won't meet mew in the main story but I can add it to the one shots bucket list.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AnimeGmr101- Good, it's good to be a hard worker but don't overwork yourself. Kay?** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

 **Beauty Is Only Skin Deep**

* * *

 **Place: In Front of Cynthia's Villa, Somewhere in** **Undella Town, West of Reversal Mountain, ****East** **Unova Region**

The next day, Cynthia, after being notified by the Pokémon Center, it was decided the Unova League was to be held in Vertress City this year. Now we were saying our good-byes.

"Finally!" Ash exclaimed, huffing. He was tired of waiting. "I'm so happy I'm trembling!" He smiled gratefully at the Champion. "That you for everything you've done for us."

Cynthia returned the smile. "You're welcome. You should go to Vertress City and prepare as soon as possible." She advised.

"From here, the route via Opelucid City might be good." Jervis added, nodding.

"What?" Iris eyes widen. "Opelucid City?" When the others looked at her, she stammered out, "Uh... No, well... Uh, in that case, it might be a bit of a detour, but why don't we take the route through the Village of Dragons?"

"The Village of Dragons, huh?" Cilan's green eyes brightened. "That's where you were raised, Iris, right?"

Iris nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like to see it once." Ash agreed. "Let's pick that route."

She let out a sigh of relief when no one was looking. Hmm... Maybe she had some unfinished business in her home town?

"Do your best, Ash."

"Yes."

"Cilan, Iris, Luna, all of you take care as well."

"We will!"

"Yeah."

I nodded. "Ah."

"I will be rooting for you in the shadows," Jervis said, smiling a small smile.

"All right, we have to go now," Ash told the duo.

"Please excuse us," Cilan said.

"Goodbye!" Iris waved to them.

"Yes!" Ash cried, pumping his fist in the air. "Unova League, here we come!"

"Luna," Cynthia called out before I could follow the others out. I turned to look at her. "Do not worry. You are you."

 _You are not Reshiram._

Heh.

I turned away, a snort released from my nose. Was there something that woman didn't know?

My thoughts must of been on my face for her to read so easily. It made me remember when we said good bye to Meloetta and Ridley.

* * *

 **The Day Before...**

* * *

 ** _Place: Beach, In front of Cynthia's Villa, Somewhere in Undella Town, West of Reversal Mountain, East Unova Region_**

 _After landing on the shore, we faced Ridley, Golurk, and Meloetta._ _Oshawott tried to contain himself so hard, but he began to excessively wept. Pikachu and Axew gave a pat to their fellow Pokémon, trying to offer some comfort._

 _I rolled my eyes, both annoyed and amused, as I stood off to the side. Lucario closer then necessary, muttering that he would not take his eyes off me from then on. It bothered a bit but I didn't care. It was his own way of showing he cared, even if it was a bit on the extreme side._

 _"Thanks for everything, you guys._ _Because of all that you have done, we can now live peacefully at home." Ridley said, bowing his head a bit to each of us._

 _ **"Thank you!"** Meloetta smiled brightly, which only made Oshawott's blubbering worse. He tried to reach out to his crush but Pikachu held him back._

 _"Goodbye, Meloetta." Iris said, smiling a bit sadly._

 _"Say hello the the Guardians for me, please," Cilan said next. He received a nod from the other man as his answer._

 _"Meloetta, take care of yourself," Ash told it firmly. "I won't ever forget having been able to meet both of you."_ _Meloetta flew into his arms._

 _It then flew in front of me, biting it's white lip nervously. The others had turned away and were talking to Ridley for a bit, giving us a bit of privacy. I was thankful for that._

 _I stared at the Pokémon hard._ _"You knew, didn't you? Was that why you were so happy to see me that one time?"_

 _She avoided my gaze, blue eyes wondering anywhere by my own. **"I did... I thought you knew."**_

 _"I didn't. Not until now." It did explain Meloetta's behavior to me. It was very different how it treated Ash and the others. It must of sensed who I was a part of._

 _ **"Are... Are you angry?"** I finally caught its eyes._

 _"Maybe. Yes. No..."_ _I sighed. "_ _I really don't know what to feel right now." I ran a hand though my hair._ _"I'm just... confused."_

 ** _"You are you."_** _It floated near me._ ** _"You'll figure it out soon enough_** _ **."** _

_"I know." I said in a flat tone._

 _Meloetta_ _bit it's bottom lip again before flying into my chest, tearing up. **"I'm sorry! Please don't hate me!"**_

 _"I don't hate you,_ _Meloetta._ _" I wrapped arms around it's body._ _"I'm going to miss you." I tried to keep my voice steady._

 ** _"Thank you for everything..."_** _It whispered_

 _"Good bye."_

* * *

 **Now...**

* * *

 **Place: Forest Area, Between the Village of Dragons and** **Undella Town, Near** **Opelucid City** **, Central North** **Unova Region**

It seems I wasn't allowed to travel by myself at the moment. Ash, Cilan, and Iris made sure of that. (Lucario was very fond of that idea as well.) Plus, it was be interesting to visit the Village of Dragons to see how far they've gone since it's beginning.

I wondered if _that_ Elder was still alive...

After walking along the path through the woods for some time, we stopped to take a break and enjoy the deluxe lunch Jervis made for us. He even made Pokémon Food and Treats, giving us each the same amount. Though he made extra apple flavored treats for Lucario. He wouldn't stop thanking the man after handing them to me.

Heh.

We let out our Pokémon: Ash with Pignite, Snivy, Oshawott, and Scraggy, Iris with Emgola, and Cilan with Pansage. Cilan began to set out a dull purple, blue trimmed blanket. The boys each sat on a rock near the blanket while Iris and the Pokémon ate on there.

I took out the four Poké Balls, taking a glance at them. But, without a second thought, let out my friends.

 **"Luna~!"** I ducked when a fluff of red and white came at me. However, I fell forward when Volcarona tackled me from behind. **"Luna! Luna! Luna! Luna! Luna~!"**

His weight pressed more on my back. I blew at my bangs to get out of my eyes. "Hello Volcarona..." I groaned out, hearing the other's laugh at my predicament. Why...

 **"Volcarona get off of her!"** Espeon ordered, sitting in front of me. Purple eyes glittered with mirth though.

 **"Fine..."** The Sun Pokémon pouted, flying over to the other Sun Pokémon's side. I really needed to cut back on his treats. Maybe then he wouldn't be so hyperactive. Ugh. Who was I kidding? Volcarnoa would always be like that no matter what.

 **"Thank you."** Espeon smiled. **"Hello, Luna."**

"Espeon," I said as I sat up, fixing myself. I rubbed behind her right ear, just how she liked it. "It's good to see you." She purred. I looked at my last two Pokémon. "Hello to you as well, Serperior. Hydreigon."

 **"Hmph! You better be!"** Serperior said, slithering up to me. He butted my shoulder, singling to pet him as well. I grinned more as I did.

Hydreigon sat on the ground behind me, resting her head on my own. **"Hi..."** She grunted, taking a long breath.

After I was able to get everyone off/away, I got them some food for each of them, sitting a few feet away from the others, and began to eat the food Jervis made squished between Lucario and Volcarona while Hydreigon was in front of us, Espeon eating near her right leg.

Ash bit into the his first sandwich. "It really tastes great!" He held the food out behind him.

"The way the tomatoes are put to use is miraculous, gibing it a tropical taste," Cilan marveled. Iris hummed in agreement, hand on her cheek as she chewed another bite. It was really good, after all.

"How is it?" I asked everyone.

 **"It's good..."** The Brutal Pokémon sighed in content, already finished eating.

 **"I agree with her,"** Espeon said, nodding. She took another bite.

Volcarona bounced, giggling. **"Yummy!"**

 **"I like it."** Serperior muttered between bites. He was on Hydreigon's other side.

The Aura Pokémon gazed at the other. **"Don't take with out mouth full. It is unsightly, brat."**

Brown eyes glared back. **"WHAT?!"**

"Serperior. Don't." I warned, not in the mood for one of their squabbles. I wanted a peaceful lunch for once. Lucario gave him a triumph look that wilted in seconds when he caught my look. The Regal Pokémon stuck out his tongue.

Sigh.

"Emolga!" Iris cried, terrified. We all looked up to see the said Pokémon flying into the trees after getting hit by Oshawott's Hydro Pump.

The trees rustled, followed by the cry of a woman.

"Vhat vas xat?" Ash asked, a sandwich stuffed and sticking out of his mouth and with two more in his hands.

"Emolga!" She ran to go find her Pokémon, the others leaving their meal behind and following after her.

I huffed as I stood, the others looking at me curiously. "I'll see if everything is fine. You all stay here," I said when the others got up. "Finish you food. Espeon is in change." I ran after them, hearing grumbles from behind.

 **"Eh?!"**

Catching up to the Humans, we were at the bottom of a cliff, Emolga laying upside-down against it. "Emolga!" Iris had retrieved her Pokémon. "Poor thing..."

Ash gave an angry short at Pignite and Oshawott, who was on the bigger's Pokémon shoulder. "You two need to apologize right now," he scolded.

 **"Sorry..."** They both apologized, looking depressed that their friend was hurt because of them.

"Is that unattractive, ugly Emolga _your_ Pokémon?" A female voice hissed. A trio of elegantly-dressed girls and their Pokémon stood above us, looking down at us with a contemptuous sneer.

"Unattractive?! Ugly?!" Iris and Emolga were clearly offended. "Who do you think you are to say that?!" The Dragon Master in training demanded.

The girl in the middle smirked, waving an unappealing green, curly fan. "My name is Moira." She had long an outrageous blonde curly hair-do, blue eyes and she wore a puffy, pink dress. She extended her free hand to the side. "This is the most beautiful, most elegant Pokémon in the Unova region, Cinccino-ette!"

Cinccino was a furry, gray Pokémon with large ears located to the sides of its head, covered by tufts of fur. Its eyes were large and brown, with a small, rounded nose. Its limbs were small, and its tail was long, fluffy and white. It had two large long fluffs on its head that wrap around its back, some of it around the Pokemon's neck like a scarf.

Ash and I had our Pokédex out, scanning at the same time. They said:

 _Cinccino, the Scarf Pokémon and the evolved form of Minccino. Cinccino defends against its opponent's attacks using its specially coated white fur._

 **"..."** It gave an arrogant look to us.

"My name is Mona." The one of the right had dark teal hair in a high pony with long bangs framing her face. She wore an orange and yellow dress that had danker orange bows on the sleeves and behind her along with white gloves. One hand had the same type of fan Moira had but blue in color instead. She to extended her arm to the Pokémon beside her."And this is the second most beautiful, most elegant Pokémon in the Unova region, Lilligant-ette."

Lilligant had a scarlet flower with white spotted petals upon its head with golden filaments and dank green leaves under it. There were light green, linear leaves underneath the darker leaves, one as long as its body, that resembled hair. Its head and abdomen were white while its eyes, were a light shade of scarlet along with a golden sepal around its neck. There were dark green, linear leaves for arms and large, light green, tulip shaped collection of leaves, resembling a dress.

 **"That is very true."**

The Pokédex said about this:

 _Lilligant, the Flowering Pokémon. The beautiful flower on Lilligant's head gives off a relaxing fragrance, although getting it bloom can be difficult even for a veteran Trainer._

"My name is Cher." The girl on the left said with an unusually low voice. She had her auburn hair was tied back with a purple tie in a low ponytail and wore a a royal blue soldier shirt with a red collar and cuffs outlined in gold. It had a orange brochure with gold trim. She also had white pants that were tucked into black riding boots. She gestured to the tall Pokémon beside her. "This is the third most beautiful, most elegant Pokémon in the Unova region, Roserade-ette."

It crossed its arms. **"Hmph."**

Roserade's hair was made of white rose petals as a dark-green mask was over its red, yellow-lidded eyes while the lower portion of its face was light green, like its limbs and underside. It's leafy, green cape reached to it's lower back in spiky, sepal-like extensions with a yellow, collar-like bangle on its neck. In each hand, it held a bouquet, red in its right and blue in its left. Roserade's feet ended with yellow tips.

We scanned that one in as well. It said:

 _Roserade, the Bouquet Pokémon. Roserade uses its sweet aroma to attract prey then strikes with thorny whips to defeat it and dancer-like elegance._

"To make my precious Cinccino-ette even more beautiful, we went out to have it breathe some fresh air, but then your ugly Emolga suddenly crashed into it, placing its beauty in jeopardy!" Moira explained. " Just the _nerve_ of it"

"You are so right, Lady Moira!" Mona said, smirking.

Seriously?

"What did you say?" Iris growled. "How _dare_ you!"

"And what's with that Snivy? It's not just not beautiful, but it seems to have an uptight personality too. Ugly both inside and outside!" She waved her fan in front of her, trying to get rid off the unattractive 'smell'. "All of your Pokémon are incredible lame. Nothing but piles of rubbish! That's bad taste at full throttle. Do all yourselves a favor and find yourself more attractive Pokémon. Now, let us go. If we stay too long, we'll just catch their ugliness." They walked off.

You have to wonder how their parents would feel if they saw them now. Scratch that, I would hate to _meet their parents_.

"Of course."

"Right, milady."

"Have a nice day. Ta ta!" The woman in pink waved her fan.

Ash and Cilan were annoyed, but Iris was right down furious. "Hold it!" Iris cried, clenching her fist in anger. She climbed the cliff like it was nothing, going after the girls.

Not to far, the three girls piled into a white tour van with roses on it. Unfortunately, by the time we reached the road, it was too late, as the bus already left. Iris stopped to catch her breath.

"Iris..."

"They're they go." Cilan said. "I guess that's that..."

"I'm so mad!" Iris cried out in frustration, glaring at the now gone bus.

"I guess that's that..." I sighed.

"Oh, no it's not!" She growled again, stomping her right foot against the ground.

Eh?

Why did this feel like a good and bad situation will come out of it?

* * *

 **Place: Unnamed Town, Between the Village of Dragons and** **Undella Town, Near** **Opelucid City** **, Central North** **Unova Region**

After going back and gathering everything up and calling back our Pokémon, we went to the nearby town in hopes to find the three girls that made a fool out of Iris and the others. Asking around led us to a fruit stand.

"A bus with a floral pattern on the side? That'd be the car of the Flower Garden Opera Troupe!" The merchant lady said.

"Flower Garden Opera Troupe?"

"You don't know them? "She actually looked surprised and was happy to explain, ""They're the most popular theater group in the Unova region right now! They do really wonderful shows, you see. Everything is preformed by stunning woman and their lovely female Pokémon only. No one can put on a show like the way they do!"

"That explains a lot." I uttered under my breath, crossing my arms. They did seem to overly dramatized then necessary.

Iris was not amused, agreeing wholeheartedly with me.

"The Headquarters of the Flower Garden Opera Troupe is nearby. It's really close by."

"Where is it?" Cilan asked.

The merchant pointed to the right. "Go straight down this road, then take the second right and you'll be there."

"Thank you very much."

She grew serious then. "The problem is, boy aren't allowed there. You won't be able to get past the front door. Only woman can."

* * *

 **Place:** **Flower Garden Opera Troupe Headquarters,** **Unnamed Town, Between the Village of Dragons and** **Undella Town, Near** **Opelucid City** **, Central North** **Unova Region**

"This car..." Iris spotted the flora patterned bus. The three Humans along with Pansage, Snivy, Pikachu, Axew, and Emloga peeked their heads past the stone, decorative gates. The mansion of the Flower Garden Opera Troupe was big...

I still liked my home better!

"Yeah, there's no doubt." Cilan said, hand on his chin.

"So this _is_ where those snobby misunderstanding trio is! It looks like a perfect place for a bunch of stuck-up girls." Iris growled.

"Yeah." Ash agreed.

"Right!" Iris made another fist. "Let's go give 'em a piece of our mind!"

Ash pulled the female back when she tried to make a move forward. "You heard what the old lady said! Guys aren't allowed! Cilan and I won't be able to go in there."

"Don't worry, leave it to me!" Iris said, giving them a thumbs up. Her brown eyes gleamed as she grinned at the boy, whom both began to sweat.

She gave a wink to.

Cilan and Ash shared worried looks.

It dawned on me

* * *

 **Place: Flower Petals Costume Shop** **,** **Unnamed Town, Between the Village of Dragons and** **Undella Town, Near** **Opelucid City** **, Central North** **Unova Region**

Iris stepped out of the dressing room wearing a long, green dress with a high collar. It had a light green bow in the back and white, curly cuffs. Multiple gold necklaces decorated her neck and a red bejeweled tiara rested in her beehive hair do.

"When do you think?" Iris asked, "Do I look good?" Her hair rustled a bit; out came Emolga and Axew from inside.

Lucario and I tilted my head. "It... fits." I think.

 **"Hmm..."**

Pikachu had a yellow heart-shaped piece of paper taped onto his tale to make him look female. **"Why me?"** He muttered, dejected.

 **"Eh."** Snivy shrugged.

Pansage sweat drop. **"It looks nice, I guess."**

Ash and Cilan stepped out of the dressing rooms.

"MAN!" Ash cried. He wore a blue and white trimmed dress with pink bows lining down the chest. On his head was a long pink wig with yellow bows on each side. A large blush was on his cheeks.

"I had a bad feeling when you dragged us into a costume rental..." Cilan said. The Pokémon Connoisseur had a pink, long sleeved, floor length dress with a white collar and rose on his chest. He wore a princess-like blond wig adorned upward with roses.

I couldn't help it but double over laughing at the two cross dressers.

"Why do we have to wear outfits like these?!"

"I really don't think this is my style..." Cilan's cheeks were as bright as Ash but he still was embressed by it.

"It's for the sake of Snivy and Emolga. You remember what Moira said, right?" Iris said, "Here, this is for you, Pansage." She adjusted a hot pink bow into Pansage's tuft of green fur.

The Grass Type looked non-to-pleased. **"Why me?"**

"Stop laughing!" Ash and Cilan cried at me, which only made me laugh harder.

"Don't worry about it, you all look absolutely lovely!" I said, wiping tears from my eye. Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself.

"Oh, yeah?!" He pointed at me, a half angry on his still blushed face. "What about you?! Why are you in a dress?!"

"That a very good question." Iris came up next to me, holding up a random dress as well. "Luna, we're doing this all together." She shoved the dress in my hands, pushing me to dressing room.

"Okay! Okay!" I said, hearing the curtain close behind me. Taking a better look at it, it was a Periwinkle blue, floor-length under dress that was a bit puffy at the ends with rows of black diamonds that ran along bottom. It had a midnight blue, large long-sleeved overcoat with a white collar and thin black ribbon around the neck with a larger, similar one on the backside.

Hmmm... Iris had good taste.

Upon opening the curtain, Iris nodded in approval. Ash and the Pokémon were giving me thumb ups while Lucario gave satisfactory grunt.

I turned to look at Cilan, hearing nothing from him. He stared at me with wide eyes.

"Cilan, why is your face so red?" Ash asked, blinking owlishly.

"Huh?!" Cilan came back to the world, turning his face to Ash but still kept his eyes trained on me. "It's not red..."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Are you still embressed about wearing a dress?"

"No!" He yelled before catching himself. His eyes looked away from everyone but the ground, face beet red.

"Huh?" What was this all about? Was he begging to run another fever?

Iris had a knowing look, sighing. "Come on, let's go!" Iris said, pulling the two boys out the door. I followed.

Looking back at Lucario, he sighed as well.

What?

Then I noticed matching bright, pink ribbon around his tail and neck. Red eyes looked away. **"Not. A. Word."**

Heh.

But it left me wondering... How did Iris make Lucario wear the bows?

* * *

 **Place:** **Flower Garden Opera Troupe Headquarters,** **Unnamed Town, Between the Village of Dragons and** **Undella Town, Near** **Opelucid City** **, Central North** **Unova Region**

The receptionist let us in. We were able to get inside because we posed as friends of 'Lady Moira.' Inside the building, Iris was ready to confront them. Lucario still grumbled.

"Where on earth are they?" Iris had a pink fan in her hand, lightly waving a small breeze her way.

Ash was looking to his left. "I don't know..."

"This way is waaaay to spacious." I noted, whistling.

A bronzed door near us opened and out came Mona. The teal haired woman looked our way with a frown. "You don't look familiar. What do you want?"

"Oh, we're from a nearby town, you see." Iris said, taking the lead."For our upcoming school festival, we're planning to preform a beautiful drama like Lady Moira does, so we'd like to watch your practice once."

"Our practice?" A gloved hand came to her chin.

Ash and Cilan had awkward smiles. "Yes," the said together. Cilan held his fan up to cover the lower part of his face.

Yeah... I was just going to hang out back here.

"Wait a second..." Her eyes narrowed. "Haven't we met somewhere?"

Iris waved her hand, assuring the other, "Oh no, this is the first time we have met."

Moira and Cher came out then. "Mona, what's the matter?"

"Lady Moira." She then whispered to her fellow performer, "See, these girls here want to watch us practicing..."

They turned back to us. Moira said, "Very well, let us show you how hard we always work."

"Thank you very much." Iris bowed her head.

The blue eyed woman became super serious then. "First, these clothes..." It made the boys stand stiff until she finished her sentence. "...are approved. It's essential that you can wear even the most expensive stage outfits like casual clothes. That's why the Flower Garden Troupe's members wear our stage outfits in our everyday life too."

Did they have multiple dresses or more then one of the same kind?

"That's very instructive!"

Ash looked to the side. "I can't follow," he said flatly.

Same here.

"Patience, patience," Cilan whispered to him. "I don't like this as much as you do so just play along."

"Fine..." Ash huffed softly.

Moira asked, the same smirk from before appearing, "By the way, what's your name?"

Iris held her hand to her chest. "My name is Iris."

"What are the other three?"

"These are Ashley, Cilanor, and Luna is the one in the back." Iris explained. 'Ashley' and 'Cilanor' were still not pleased.

I had to bite the inside of my cheek hard to keep from laughing that boy's expressions. This was just to much. If it went on like this, I would blow our covers.

"I hope those Pokémon are female." Moira stared down at the three smaller ones over her fan.

"Of course!" Ash scrambled to say in a high-pitched voice. "Right, Pikachu?"

 **"Y-Yeah!"** Pikachu emphasized with his 'heart-shaped' tail that he is.

"Add '-ette' when you call your Pokémon. They'll behave more prettily that way." Moira told us.

Really?

Sigh.

Humans really did have warped minds.

The others agreed to it anyway. We were then shown their practice spot next. "Follow me!" She led us to a room full of mirrors on three sides, the other held the doors, with light fixtures that covered almost the whole ceiling. In front of the mirrors were bars. The woman held up her point figure as 'one'. "Performance Rule Number One: Always be aware of your audience. The reason why stars become prettier with every TV appearance is because they're getting polished up by the glances of their audience."

The three girl posed in front of one of a mirrors with their eyes closed, the Pokémon mimicking their moves.

"My Cinccino-ette is truly beautiful, isn't it?"

"I can't believe how magnificent my Lilligant-ette is!"

"My Roserade-ette is so elegant it makes me sigh."

"We are beautiful!" They said in unison.

Iris angrily grunted at their vanity. She would make them pay for what they said about their Pokémon. That she would do.

I was stuck in between Ash and Cilan.

Ash embarrassingly imitated the pose. "Out of all things, I don't want to see myself like this."

"I don't know _Ashley_ , I think you're rocking at the elegance thing."

"Luna!" He hissed in warning.

"Hush!" Cilan had an open mind about this. "Patience, patience..." He reassured him.

 **"Why must we do this?"** Pikachu asked. **"How can this make us more elegant?"**

Pansage sighed, still doing the pose. **"I really don't know..."**

 **"Just deal with it. It'll be over soon."** Lucario told the two.

 **"If you say so..."**

* * *

 **Place: Room Two,** **Flower Garden Opera Troupe Headquarters,** **Unnamed Town, Between the Village of Dragons and** **Undella Town, Near** **Opelucid City** **, Central North** **Unova Region**

Upon entering the next room, Moira held up two fingers and explained, "Performance Rule Number Two: If the way you walk isn't beautiful, you won't be able to shine on the stage." Pressing a button, out came a balance beam from the floor.

"Wh-What is this?"

"They'll walk on this balance beam. Without watching their feet, obviously." Snivy and Emolga easily accomplished that, stopping when Moira chuckled. "You won't stay optimistic for much longer. We'll show you how much blood, sweat, and tears we invest here every day."

With a push of a button, a pool of muddy water emerged from the floor underneath the purple balance beam.

I frowned. "What's with the sudden change?"

"As you see, it'd mud. If you fall, you'll look like this, of course," Cher explained, dropping a bloomed rose into the mud, sinking to the bottom. "In our world, flowers need to blood. If they lose and scatter, they'll be in the mud."

"We'll let our respective Pokémon walk from each side of the balance beam and the one who makes it to the other side safely wins." Moira asked slyly, "Are you confident you can do it?"

"Of course!" Iris politely agreed, though knowing it was a risky task. "You'll be overjoyed, milady."

"That's a good attitude, Iris."

First up was Roserade and Pansage. Pansage and Roserade bumped into each other before attempting to push the other away. Each had a bit of success, but when Pansage attempted to punch the Bouquet Pokémon away, Roserade stepped to the side and the Grass Monkey Pokémon tripped into the mud.

Next was Lilligant and Emolga. Like before, they tried to push the other Pokémon into the mud. Emolga almost did get pushed into the muddy water, but flew, being part Flying Type, was able to glide back up. Lilligant tried to reach the Pokémon but was effortlessly kicked the Flowering Pokémon head fist into the mud. Lilligant sank like a rock, the Pokémon's bottom floating.

For the third round, Cinccino was placed against Snivy. Both performed the usual pushing and fighting, but Snivy took a step back, letting the grey and white Pokémon fall. She pounced on Cinccino's head, angering the other. She charged forward at Snivy, who grabbed onto Cinccino's hand and tosses her into the muddy water, surprising everyone.

I let out a whistle when the Grass Snake reached the end, leafy limbs on her hips. **"I told you I'd make it."**

"All right!" Ash started to do his victory pose, but switched to a more ladylike one as soon as Moira looked his way. "You made it, Snivy-ette..."

Cinccino climbed out of the muddy water, sighing. **"I'm so dirty..."** In a flash, she cleaned herself off.

"Eh?!"

"Incredible!"

Moira hysterically laughed. "Cinccino-ette's body is coated with oil, you see! That's why dirt is foreign to it!"

"What? Are you for real?" Ash questioned.

Iris was just furious.

"Um..." I caught their attention. "What about Lucario... ette's turn?"

A glint in Moira eye told me she had a plan for that. "You'll see. For now, just follow us."

* * *

 **Place: Battle Room,** **Flower Garden Opera Troupe Headquarters,** **Unnamed Town, Between the Village of Dragons and** **Undella Town, Near** **Opelucid City** **, Central North** **Unova Region**

In the third room was a battlefield surrounded by a moat of muddy water.

"Performance Rule Number Three: The true beauty of a Pokémon is in their strength. That's why there are unique rules for the Pokémon battles here." Moira announced for the third time.

"Rules?"

"Here, it'll not just be a lost if the Pokémon is soiled, but the Trainer too."

"Trainers?" Iris raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Moira said, "Trainers can't stand on a stage either if they're not beautiful, right?"

"I see. You have a point." Iris, determined to win, agreed.

It was like a traditional battle manner Emolga versus Roserade.

"Okay, let the 'Flowers need to blood - If they lose and scatter, they'll be in the mud' battle... begin!"

Roserade released a spray of multiple purple darts from its mouth but Emolga flew up to dodge. Emolga's body was surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity before she fired multiple bolts of yellow electricity from her body but missed. The Bouquet Pokémon fired multiple gold seeds surrounded in a light green aura from its flowers, almost knocking Emolga into the mud when it pushed her back to the edge. The Pokémon endured it, coming forward with a green-yellow orb of energy that appeared in between Emolga's hands, firing it at Roserade. Roserade took on multiple bolts of yellow electricity after nearing the edge on the other side of the battlefield, countering with more gold seeds surrounded in a light green aura that Emolga flew to evade. Roserade opened its mouth and a light green orb of energy formed in front of it, which Roserade fired at the opponent and knowing it towards the dirty water. However, just inches before she made contact, Emolga turn around and glided across the water, still clean and back onto the field, in the air. So Roserade shot more poisonous purple darts but didn't make it and got electrocuted again. Another green-yellow orb of energy was shot from behind, sending the Pokémon into it's Trainer, both of them knocked into the muddy water.

Pansage went up against Lilligant next, poorly loosing the battle.

Cilan and Pansage wearily climbed out of the pit of mud. "They got us..." Cilan groaned as he wiped mud off his face.

The three Garden Troupe members laughed. I felt my eye twitched.

Hmmm...!

Mona said, "If they lose and scatter, they'll be in the mud."

Iris growled, going to take a step forward at the girls. My hand on my shoulder stopped her; glaceing over her shoulder at me I shook my head. She stopped moving forward but she still glared.

"All right the next battle." Moira looked at us before pointing at me. "You!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I told you I'd have a plan. Since you were not able to participate in the balance beam part, we shall battle."

I smiled. "It would be an honor to battle against you, Lady Moira." Stepping forward and bow a bit in 'respect'.

"Luna?"

I looked at Iris and winked. "Do not worry, I'll be sure to avenge Cilan and Pansage."

it dawned on her then. "Get them good!"

Moira smirked. "Do not be surprised when you lose and end up like a rose in the mud."

So that's how she wanted to play then. I returned the smile. "Believe me, I plan on making you very dirty in the end."

We stood on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"Ready, Cinccino-ette?" Moira asked her Pokémon.

 **"I am!"**

"Lucario..."

 **"Hmmm?"**

"Be sure to give them a double serving of mud-ala-mode!" My smile widen.

 **"Understood."**

"Now, begin the battle!" Mona said, bringing down her right arm.

An idea came to mind.

Cinccino's tail glowed white and it lunged forward, trying to slap Lucario. He bent backwards, grabbing the Pokémon's tail and throwing it back across the field. He placed his paws together and formed a ball of black and purple circles. Bringing them forward, he fired a beam of black and purple circles from the ball. It sent the Pokémon back but it shook the attack away. A bright flash of yellow light appeared in front of Cinccino's face, facing towards the Aura Pokémon. It shot itself at Lucario as an orb of light purple energy with spiraling light yellow streaks around it appear around Cinccino's body. It slammed into a turquoise force field that had formed in front of the other's body. Lucario rolled his eyes before placing a palm on the confused Pokémon. He then fires a huge light green blast from his paw, engulfing the opponent.

That should get rid of the oil. But to be sure...

Lucario had several blue glowing swords circle him when he closed his eyes that had cross together at the tips above him. Lucario then glowed a bright red, raising his Attack. Cinccino began to attack again, Lucario surrounded himself in a waving, grey light. Both of them fired a pale pink beam of energy with a bright white energy around it that made contact in the center of the field. Raising his attack beforehand, he overpower the other's attack, sending Cinccino near the edge. Then he vanished from his spot, reappearing in a blur in front of the shocked Pokémon. Placing a paw on it's body, he fired a another light green blast. It fell backward into Moira and the two fell into the mud.

The two girls gasped. The others weren't as surprised.

"This is terrible... How ugly could we geeeet?!" Moira cried, pouting. Cinccino tried to shake off the mud, but it stuck to its fur, much to Moira's dismay. "Huh? Cinccino-ette's mud doesn't come off..."

Really?

I walked to the edge from where the mud covered Human and Pokémon were and placed my hands on her hips.

"You did not pay enough attention to the battle," I said. "During our battle, Lucario basically vaporized all the oil on Cinccino-ette's fur."

"No way. I can't believe it..." Moira said, awestruck.

"I did say you would be covered in and so had to make sure it was covered in mud when it lost as well."

"You beast! You cheat! I demand a rematch!"

"Now, now. Non of that, ladies." A woman said as she walked into the room and clapped. She had blue-black hair and eyes and wore a white suit with a thin lilac scarf around her neck.

Moira gasped. "Ms. Chandler!"

"Well, that was a truly excellent battle!" Miss Chandler said. "Congratulations. It's amazing you won against our top star Moira! I'd really link you to go on the stage for the Flower Garden Opera Troupe."

"Uh, no... That is, I... I think we'll have to pass!" Ash said.

"We're still inexperienced, so..." Cilan agreed.

"We've learned a lot today. Thank you so much for the invitation!" Iris said next, waving her hand as well.

I inched closer to the others. "We are really in a hurry!"

"Wait!" Ms. Chandler shorted at us.

The four of us ran out of the room, through the building, and out pass the gates of the headquarters.

"Wait! Please join us!

* * *

 **Place:** **Unnamed Town, Between the Village of Dragons and** **Undella Town, Near** **Opelucid City** **, Central North** **Unova Region**

We stepped out of Flower Petals Costume Shop, back in our normal clothes. Finally! Lucario almost burned the bows when we got out of there. I had to stop him before I'd have to pay for them.

"Man, that was scary. I am so glad that's over!" Ash said, turning to Iris. "You satisfied now?"

"Completely satisfied!" Iris cheered, grinning from ear to ear. "Thanks for teaching Moira a lesson, Luna." She hugged me tight.

"No... problem..." I said through gasps, tapping the girl's back to let me.

"But to think we got recruited..." Cilan sighed. "That was close."

"Nah, you looked pretty good in that fancy dress. You may be better at this than expected, don't you think?" Ash smirked at the other.

"Oh ha ha." Cilan rolled his eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks, Ash."

Iris and I snickered.

Ash gave the other a mock glare before he cried, "All right, let's set off for Vertress City!" The boy pumped his fist into the air.

The boys began to walk when Iris and I paired up behind them. Lucario and Iris noticed the grin growing on my face.

"Ney, you might want these." I handed her some pictures making Iris's eyes widen. "Good blackmail material. And I'm sure some people would love to see these~!"

"How?"

"A good photographer always gets the best shot." I crackled. It also helped the clerk had a camera for these types of moments. Iris giggled and went to catch up with the boys. I gave a glace down at Cilan's picture and felt my cheeks heat up.

He really would look good in drag.

"Luna!" The said boy shouted at me, "Let's go!"

"Coming!" I called back, stuffing the pictures in my bag without them noticing. They would never know.

Lucario must never know the one about him either.

He he he.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Finally! God, why did this chapter take so long?! I know it's late but it felt like it took forever to write and now I have a headache. I still had fun writing this one, though. I couldn't stop chuckling. For some reason though, whenever I write about Volcarona I can only picture him as an overactive puppy happy to see their Human. I can't stop laughing at the comparison. Up next, the Village of Dragons.**

 **Yay...**

 **Random Question: What's your favorite color(s)? Why?**

 **Next Chapter: Luna know who she really is but can't help but be bitter about it. She had thought she was her own 'person'. Maybe a talk can help her understand a bit more on her feelings with her situation.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other:** **Followers: 116, Favs: 114, Reviews: 386, Views:** **33,002**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **LoLUnicorn5000- Luna already does but she just doesn't know it... yet... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **leacohen42- Luna is as old as Reshiram but has the physically body of a twelve-thirteen years old. That's the age she first went with upon awakening in the White Ruins. Then in the second chapter was a time skip of seven years and so assumed, at first, she was eighteen-nineteen years old.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Bob- Since Meloetta is a Legendary (Or is it Mystical?) Pokémon, I figured that each of the** **Legendary could sense each other in a way, like a radar.** **With the whole elder thing, you'll just have to read the chapter. Now with the access to memories, I'd say in a way she can access Reshiram's memories but since she is not exactly Reshiram, she access them consciously, they either come to her at random points with a trigger, like a site or a sound or a word, or by dream.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn- Luna is thinking back to a more ancient time with Reshiram memories and such. She really doesn't understand the concept of Human death and such. If you want to know more, read away. I can see** **Cynthia as one of those people who just know these type of things. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **GuestIam** **\- Yeah, it has been some time. It's good to see you again. If you want to access the old version, it still on here (if you're linking of the Kalos Journey one then that is deleted. I'm not putting that back up. Sorry) just go where my other stories are. I am sure that she'll be able to control her powers... Maybe... Don't worry I haven't forgotten you Ralts idea yet. (Got any other ideas for the one shots?)** **Espeon is kinda like a mother figure but Luna doesn't see her that way. It's mostly for Volcarona, he a child no matter what... well, more like an overactive puppy, and that younger Pokémon Luna has. I would like an update of the story but I can't access the link (sorry!) so if you give me your username then I can look you up and friend you. I can look it over then.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest** **\- There's actually eight left if you are counting this one of the story. There's no need to be sad as I plan on doing one shots when this story ends though I won't be writing Luna going to Kalos as a story itself. I still have the old one chapter's saved so I might have them as one shots just not an actually story. Sorry.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit** **\- This episode the really funny. Iris expressions was one of a kind in the anime. I'm glad you like this version better because that's what it is supposed to be. Better then the original.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xAmethystFox** **\- I like to role play sometimes... I looked up** **Aphmau and watched a few videos. Not bad but not my cup of tea. All well. But I really do hope you are fine. If you say you are then I will believe you. : ) It was amusing to write this chapter, couldn't stop smiling and laughing all the way though. Ney, if you want pics of the crossing dressing, Luna might have a few extra copies (suggestive eyebrows). He he he he. Gotta make sure Lucario never sees the one Luna has of him though... If you draw the dress, I wanna see it! I really do! I always welcome fan art~! I figured your favorite color was Amethyst when I thought the question up. Your Question: Art Competition... Never mind the reason why. Art.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AnimeGmr101- Black is a wonderful color. It does remind me the night sky as well with all the glittering stars and all that. But my favorite is Teal. When I looked up if Ash had crossed dress before, I had the same reaction when first watching the episode. But with how the anime is, Ash wouldn't remember with all that head cannon stuff or something like that.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 46**

 **Reflect**

* * *

 **Thousands** **of Years Ago...**

* * *

 _ **Place: Unknown**_

 _I was there from the beginning. They never knew. They didn't need to. I watched the world from their eyes, waiting until they needed me, the Humans ever changing._

 _When we were one entity. When we separated into three instead._

 _The i_ _nferno the two brothers brought upon the Region._

 _The White Stone that became a part of us._

 _Everything._

 _I tried to reach out while it was asleep but it did little to nothing. It grew_ _tired, alone, of being in the nothingness, confined in the stone. So it 'made' me. I was to be their_ _forever companion or so they said. I was_ _able to see what they could, hear and replay those sounds to it. I was then their_ _connection to the outside world. I wasn't confined to the stone like they were but could never move away from._

 _I was them._

 _It was me._

 _Things were always changing. A cycle._ _It always did._

 _Until-_ _"Come!"_

 _A hero._

 _They found us. A boy with green hair and eyes spoke of his truth, his ideas. He was just a small child when he first laid eyes upon us._

 _I thought it was_ _nonsense. It didn't matter to me._

 _But to_ **them** _it meant everything. They made their choice when the boy, their child, was old enough._

 _He was to be a king._

 _He was to be their hero._

 _They didn't need me. I thought. They had their precious hero._

 _I was happy when they had to stay by the legends as the Original One told them and left, flying away with white wings from the inferno of the ruined castle, of the ruined king._ _Then the_ _Original One made a choice._

* * *

 **Now...**

* * *

 **Place: The Village of Dragons, East of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

As we rounded the stone corner, Iris ran up a head, grinning from ear to ear. "Look!" She pointed to a hill with a windy path when we reached her. "We'll be right there if we go over that hill."

Cilan smiled, happy. "We're almost there."

"Yeah! I wonder what kind of place it is," Ash said to his partner.

"I'm looking forward to it."

 **"This will be interesting,"** Lucario pointed out. We began walking when Iris told us to hurry.

"Ah." Hopefully.

We reached the hill, overlooking a village scattered around a grassy plain. Iris held her arms out. "Look, look! This is the Village of Dragons."

She walked leisurely along the past while as followed her, passing by Dragon Type Pokémon and Humans alike. Two Axew were playing tag while another was messing around with a stone, a Haxorus nearby keeping an eye on it while it napped.

"This really is the Village of Dragons," I said, catching a male and female Haxorus sleeping together. It was easy to tell the two were a couple.

"Awesome!"

Cilan hummed. "It's overwhelming with Dragon Type tastes."

Iris's Aura show how happy she was to be back. It grew brighter from the comments she heard from us.

"Iris!" The said girl perked up, looking at the hill to our right. A girl was waving to her. "Welcome back!" She had byzantium purple hair, orange ties on two front sections that framed her face and aquamarine eyes with a light tan skin color. Over a beige color short sleeved shirt was a loose teal vest that flew behind her as she ran. She had a long dull, light green skirt trimmed in the same teal color and a part of brown sandals.

"Shannon!" Iris exclaimed happily, eloping the other into a bear hug as she caught her. Upon releasing her, they clasped hands together between them.

"What happened? Are you done traveling?" Shannon asked.

Iris shook her head. "No, we've only stopped by."

The news didn't deter the other. "I see. But I'm glad you look so well." She turned to the Pokémon in the purple hair. "You too, Axew."

"You look well too, Shannon!" It dawned on Iris that we were still here. "Ah! This is Shannon," she said, gesturing to the girl beside her. "I've been friends with her since way back."

"Ah, yes... Hello..." She muttered.

"I'm Ash," he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you. This is my partner Pikachu" He stroked Pikachu ear, the Pokémon sighing in content.

"I'm Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur." The green haired boy offered a smile.

"I am called Luna. It is nice to meet you." I bow my head a bit in greeting the other returning it. "This is my partner, Lucario." I looked to the Pokémon beside me.

 **"Hn."** He grunted, arms crossed in their usual position.

"Woah, a Pikachu and a Lucario..." Shannon said in awe.

"These are the people I'm traveling with at the moment. Luna comes and goes," Iris explained.

Shannon made a begging motion. "Hey Iris, what kinds of Pokémon did you meet? Tell me about your journey!"

Iris was happy to. "Of course! Lots of things happened! Oh, but I have to go to the Elder's first..." The bushes nearby rattled and two sibling Zweilous appeared. One of them had a big, juicy red apples in each mouth. "Woah, those are Zweilous!"

They were so cute! But not as cute as my Hydreigon when she was a Zweilous.

"Come here!" Shannon called out. The one with apples was nearest to the Human. She pet one of them on one of its two heads gently. "These little ones were entrusted to me, so I'm raising them."

"I see." Iris smiled at them.

"Awesome!" Ash declared as he took out his Pokédex, scanning one of the two Zweilous. It said:

 _Zweilous, the Hostile Pokémon and the evolved form of Deino. Zweilous always eats more than it should, moving to a new home after eating all the food it can find._

As Ash put it away, Cilan observed the two. "These two seem to taste like they get along well."

"Well yeah, they're siblings." I said. It was very obvious.

"Yes, the Deino they evolved from hatched on the same day." Shobu explained, referring to the Zweilous whose had the apples. "This little one hatched earlier, so it's the elder brother. It has a very strong appetite." She referred to the one without food in its bite. Each head was nibbling at the elder's black fur. "And this is the little brother, so to speak."

"It must be hard work raising _two_ Zweilous. I only know how it feels to raise one." I said.

"You have a Zweilous?" Shannon asked, eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes, but not exactly. I've had her since she was a Deino, it's only recently she's evolved from a Zweilous to a Hydreigon. The big beast is such a cuddlier."

"Amazing! You have to let me see it!" She grinned, exhilarated.

"Sure." I was about to take out her Poké Ball.

Iris shook her head. "Later, you two. We should be going now, I have to go and say hello to the Elder. We'll all come by your house later, okay?"

"Sure. I will be waiting. Tell me everything about what happened on your journey!

* * *

 **Place: In Front of The Elder's Home, Center of The Village of Dragons, East of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

The others went inside a building with colorful markings, they did not notice I followed them inside. My attention was else where. They were two very familiar statues. I took three steps up and was on the top platform where the two statues were each centered on raised decorative, stone, circular platforms.

On the left was Zerkmon, the Representative of Ying.

On the right was... Reshiram, the Representative of Yang.

I stared at the Zerkmon statue for a moment before I couldn't tear away my eyes off the statue Reshiram. A faint memory of a half built statue took over but vanished just as quickly.

It has been a long time...

Too long.

I placed my hands near the Reshiram stature before taking a step back while I let my hands slide against the smooth stone. I bowed my head to it, my palm flat on my heart as I stood still, both beet flat on the ground.

I would pay respect. This was the other half of my whole being.

No matter how much I disliked to...

I looked back up, straightening my back and lowered my hand to my side. I turned my back to it before I could think of anything else.

 **"Luna."** I looked at my friend. "You are acting strange." He was by my side, staring at me with worry.

"I'm fine, Lucario..." I sighed, taking his hand. "Let's go inside." I led him to the building but stopped when the trio came out.

Cilan raised an eyebrow. "Luna, were you out here the whole time?"

I nod. "Yeah, sorry. The statutes caught my eye. Did I worry you again?" I scratched my cheek.

"Not at all!" Iris butted in, smiling brightly. Though her eyes gave a warning to not to do it again while they were visiting her home village.

Okay.

The tanned girl walked down the steps. Out came an elder woman with gray hair and intense purple eyes. She had a tan dress on with purple diamonds trimmed in black with a baby blue dot in the center going all around her chest area. There was thick, black a zigzag trim at the bottom of the dress and a pair of sandals just like Shannon wore. On her head was an orange, hooded shaw just over her shoulders.

Next to her were two boys, each brown hair and eyed. They looked like brothers. They wore the same outfit, a shirt, shorts, and sandals, but with different colors, the long haired boy wore blues while the other with spiky, short hair wore light greens.

Three pairs of eyes landed on my in an instance.

"This is Luna, who I was talking about earlier, and her partner, Lucario." Iris said while taking out a Poké Ball.

"It is nice to meet you, Elder." I told her while bowing my head in respect. "I am sorry for not coming inside with Iris."

She gave me a calm smile. "It is fine. Raise your head, young one." I did, looking her straight in the eyes. They were just like the first Elder's eyes. She would know or, at least, figure it out in a few moments. Her smile did not falter though. "Iris must have caused you a lot of trouble."

"Elder!" Iris huffed, blushing. "Mu..."

"Oh ho ho ho ho." The Elder chuckled. "Now show us your Pokémon."

Iris gave a half smile, raising her arm. "This is my new friend. Come out!" Throwing the Poké Ball, she summoned out Dragonite.

"Oh, so you've gotten yourself a Dragonite, Iris," said the Elder.

One of the boys remarked, "It looks pretty magnificent."

"Yeah, it seems powerful too," the other added.

Dragonite, as usual, looked for someone to challenge with, looking around as it growled, until until it noticed a relaxing Haxorus who took notice of the former in response. Taking a stance, Dragonite challenged the other. Raising and coming forward was it's acceptance to have a battle with each other, leaving Iris worried.

They threw punches and headbutted. Neither would back down.

"Dragonite! What are you doing?" Iris shouted. "Oh no... Oh no!"

The Elder decided to approach the two Pokémon, concerning Iris even more. It might have even made an attack to her heart. She popped up in between them.

"Elder, watch out!"

Dragonite attempted to land a punch to it's opponent, but the Elder avoided it (she was very spunky), causing Dragonite to spin, fall over, and lose momentum. The Elder proceeded to calm down Haxorus, pushing it gently away from Dragonite, saying, "There, there, there. It's all right, it's all right... Everything's going to be fine now." She stroked it's chin after she got the Pokémon it sit down. There, there, there, there. Good child."

Dragonite rose up, angered that a mere Human got in the middle of his fight. The Elder knew, though, doing the same to calm the Dragon Pokémon as what she did to Haxorus. "There, there. It's all right," she said, gently patting her fingers on Dragonite's face, "You just saw a rival in a fellow Dragon-Type, right?"

 **"..."** Dragonite didn't know what to say but it was much calmer then before. It had not wanted to hurt her but that still didn't help she got in the middle of the fight.

"Elder..." Iris sighed.

"Wo..." Ash gasped, "She manged to calm Iris's Dragonite down."

"You must have had a hard time acquiring so much power." The Elder kept on rubbing it's snout. "You made sure that punch just now wouldn't hit me, correct? Thank you."

 **"Hn..."**

"Please continue to take care of our Iris." It nodded. The Elder turned to Iris. "Perhaps that's enough for today, Iris."

"Okay." Iris recalled her Dragonite. "You really are amazing, Elder."

"Dragonite is always so worked up and yet... Elder you must be an expert on dealing with Dragon Types," remarked Cilan.

The old Human gave a hearty laugh.

She was an actual Dragon Master. She wouldn't be the Elder otherwise.

"Now I want to know more about the Village of Dragons. Can Iris give us a tour of the village?"

"That is a wonderful Idea. Iris can do that," replied the Elder.

"I will." Iris said, turning back to us. "We'll make a visit to Shannon's farm first. Will that be fine?"

"That's the girl with the Zweilous, right?" Ash asked.

Cilan added, "Sure, I would like to meet her again."

"Let's go, then!" Iris exclaimed but stopped in mid-step when she saw I hadn't move. "Come on, Luna." She tugged at my hand.

I pulled my hand from her grip in a calm manner. "I wanna explore on my own." She looked a bit hurt by that but actually expected that. "I can catch up with you guys later."

"Iris, it will be fine," the Elder said, "I can give Luna a tour easily."

"Well, if the Elder says it is fine then I guess." She gave me a stern look. "Stay with the Elder and _listen_ to what she says. _Do not_ wander off, Luna." She stressed.

"Yes, mom~," I teased, smiling as the three headed off.

The Elder stared at me for a moment. "Why?"

Without glancing at her, I turned to look at the trees as a slightly old, but a tall man with white hair and a beard, which, notably enough, covered his mouth snuck behind the trees. He wore a white shirt with rolled sleeves and gray pants with attached two purple suspenders (with two spiked shoulder pads), as well as some black shoes. In addition, he wore black gloves and a green gem etched onto the collar of his shirt, with two green strings.

He looked familiar.

"You were watching the whole time." It was fact. He was actually there before, watching me with the statues.

"Indeed." He said. "You were able to _see_ me?" He spared a look at Lucario that I understood what he meant.

"Yes."

The smile on the Elder had vanished when the trio had left. "Are you find with all of this?"

"I'll watch how things go."

"Iris must still think she ran away without your permission."

"In that case, I want her to show me the results of her choosing her own way." He faded back into the shadows of the trees.

The Elder sighed before smiling brightly at me. "Now then, how about that tour I promised you?"

I returned a small smile to her. "That would be nice."

* * *

 **Place:** **Spare Bedroom, Shannon's Farm, N** **orthwest of** **The Village of Dragons, East of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

The Elder was happy to give the tour, pointing out the different areas that made off the village. She even gave a bit of the Village of Dragons history. We neared Shannon's Farm, where I would meet up with the others. The Elder had other duties to attend to when a sphere of bright orange energy was shot into the sky, where it exploded and released several spheres of energy that rained down and wrecked havoc on the entire village. A small sphere of bright orange energy headed our way.

"Lucario."

 **"Understood."** He was in front of us and had a turquoise force field in front of us, protecting us from the attack, in seconds. We ran to where the Hydreigon was thrashing about in midair above the lake.

"Hydreigon, calm down!" Shannon shouted as she and Zweilous rushed closer to Hydreigon.

Hydreigon was still terrified and opened all three of his mouth charged an orb of energy before each of them, all with different colors. It then fired an Ice Type move from the left arm head, a Fire Type move from the middle head, and an Electric-Type move from the right arm head at his little brother.

"Lucario!" He appeared in front of Zweilous and made a turquoise shield in front of them, the attack bounced off the shield and into the lake, making a warty explosion.

"Luna!" They all said.

I looked at the Humans. "What the hell is happening here?"

"The elder Zweilous had evolved into that Hydreigon up there," Iris explained. "It got frightened and started to panic."

"Zweilous is trying to stop his brother before you came and protected him from Tri-Attack," Ash added. Cilan nodding with him.

Ah.

Zweilous jumped and his wings glowed white as he tried to hit his brother, confident that he could hurt the other enough so they could talk calmly. However, the latter retaliated by having two of its head-like hands simply bit both of Hiccup's wings, enabling the main head to hit the other with a powerful headbutt that knocked it into the ground.

"Zweilous, hang in there!"

"Shannon, are you all right?" Iris asked. We all approached Shannon and Zweilous, who was already weakened due to the attack.

"Yeah, but I don't know what happened to Hydreigon." She looked at the frantic Pokémon. "It was such a behave child before evolving..."

I looked up as well. "In rare cases, some Pokémon are surprised of their new form after they evolve and become agitated."

"I see, so that's probably why Hydreigon became ostracized of its new self too," Cilan concluded.

"Yeah," Ash agreed.

"If only there was a way to calm Hydreigon without trying to hurt it," Shannon thought aloud sadly, "But how?"

Iris was feeling a bit worried too. She grew determined then. "I'll give it a try. I need to be a bit closer to Hydreigon in order for this to work though." She held her chin as she thought out a plan. Is there a spot in this area that is surrounded by hills?"

Shannon pointed to the opposite side of the lake. "There's a depression over at the opposite bank of this lake," she replied.

"Oh, that's right! Let's go, Dragonite, Emolga!" When Iris summoned the two Pokémon, she commanded, "Dragonite and Emolga, I need your help! I want you two redirect that Hydreigon to the opposite side of the lake!" She pointed to the Pokémon in the sky.

"Iris, I can help as well!" I said as I took out a Poké Ball. Looking at her, she nodded. "Let's do this, Hydreigon!"

 **"Hi..."** She groaned out.

"Hydreigon, I need you to help redirect the other Hydreigon to the opposite side of the lake as well."

 **"Okay..."**

Iris's Dragonite and Emolga, on top of his head, flew high up along with my Hydreigon. The three Pokémon attempted to redirect the wild Hydreigon away from the lake by pretending to attack it. They were able to lead it to a nook in the hillside not far from the lake, surrounded on three sides by cliffs. He had attempted to fly away, but Dragonite, Emolga, and Hydreigon stopped him as they all prepared to fire their attacks against the other.

It still tried to get away from but, with the other of Axew, Excadrill, and the others, we were able to block it off from land and sky. Axew and Excadrill used their attacks to restrain the Brutal Pokémon from charging his attack.

Iris climbed on top of the cliff, right behind the flying Pokémon. "I'm coming, Hydreigon!" she exclaimed, jumping from the cliff and hopping in on his back but was immediately hurled off, fortunately, she wasn't hurt, attempting a second try with similar results.

The Humans had tried to help but the Elder came and said, "Hold on a second!"

"Elder!"

"Just watch," she said, standing beside Shannon. "Be patient and leave it to her."

When Iris hopped on Hydreigon's back for the third time, she was thrashed away again. "Hydreigon!" This time, she managed to cling to Hydreigon's neck, attempting to calm it down, but its two smaller heads bite Iris painfully on each wrist. Despite the pain that was being inflicted on Iris, she tried to calm Toothless down, hugging it tightly. She got through the pain.

"Now, now, Hydreigon. There, there... ," she calmly said. Toothless attempted to knock Iris away, but it was eventually calmed down. "Hydreigon, there's nothing to be scared of." She brushed her hand lightly against the right side of his face. "You have excess power because you have evolved. That means that you've become stronger."

"I wonder if that will work..." Ash muttered.

"It will," I said, watching Iris intently.

The Elder replied, "Just look closely."

She continued to calm the Pokémon. "Everything's okay now. But until you can control that overflowing strength, it can't be called a true evolution, you know? There, there. Everything's alright. You just got a little startled, right?"

Iris was successful.

* * *

 **Place:** **Shannon's Farm,** **N** **orthwest of** **The Village of Dragons, East of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

With Hydreigon calmed down, Iris returns it to the care of Shannon and Zweilous. Iris was then confronted by Drayden, who remarked on her growth and that he would be waiting at the Opelucid City Gym for her to come and show him how much stronger she has become. We would be going the next day, in the morning as Iris was to spend more time with her childhood friend. Everyone was outside watching as my Hydreigon had played a bit with the other and his little brother, showing that his new form wasn't scary, later in the evening. It was just something new. They were both seen later soaring above the farm before we began to eat the feast Shannon and Cilan had made together.

But now it was night, everyone was at Shannon's home as she had the extra rooms. Cilan and Ash were sharing while Iris wanted to buck with Shannon so that left the final room for myself to have. Everyone was a sleep now, cozy in their beds. I sat up in mine, the moonlight shining inside gave the room a cool effect, taking the blanket off of me but made sure Lucario was undistributed. Walking to the window, I opened it (I couldn't go though the front door without waking everyone up after all) and had one leg out.

 **"Luna."** I stopped. **"Where are you going?"**

"Out."

 **"Why not use the front door?"**

"It'll wake everyone up."

 **"Be back in an hour or else."**

"Right, right."

 **"Be safe."**

"I will," I muttered before jumping out the window, landing on soft grass.

* * *

 **Place: Center of The Village of Dragons, East of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

I stared at stature Zerkom's still form with half-lidded eyes. Oh how it was to see it after so long. I turned away from it and stared at Reshiram's, smiling sadly. Why did this have to happen?

Why must it be?

I couldn't explain it but I couldn't help but be bitter about this all.

Why did you never ask what I wanted?

What was I even?

I looked down at my hands, biting my lip hard enough to draw blood. I didn't notice until I felt it dribble down my chin. Taking a finger, I swiped it, looking down at the red stain against my skin.

Ow?

No. It didn't hurt...

I wasn't Human. Not at all. It was high time accepted that. I may have had the body and skin of one but I wasn't one. That didn't matter, though.

What I didn't understand was why I was here?

"Long ago, at one point, Zekrom and Reshiram were actually one single entity forged by their combined powers and controlled by a pair of twin brothers." I turned to see the Elder there, the hood covered that had been upon her shoulders no where to be seen so everyone could see her weathered, old face that showed signs of decades of life experience. She still worse the dress though, arms clasped behind her as she walked to me. She turned to look at the two statues of the Legendary Pokémon. "One day, these two brothers began to argue, and eventually, this single entity split into the two legendary dragons we know today. With Reshiram sided with the older brother, who sought truth, and Zekrom sided to the younger brother, who sought ideals, the two pairs began to fight each other for the sake of their beliefs. The battle raged on for what seemed like an eternity until finally, after both sides were exhausted, the two brothers agreed that neither side was absolutely correct. Once the fighting stopped, both brothers, along with their respective dragons, went their separate ways, never to see each other again."

"I already know this story..." I told her, giving the old Human a blank stare.

"Indeed you do, young one," the Elder sighed. "No... You are not young at all. It may seem that way but you are as old as this land, maybe even older."

"Maybe... Why are you telling me this then?"

"Just an old story for an old lady to tell." She gave a chuckle.

"..." I kept on staring at the shorter woman.

"You are seeking for an answer for your problem. Your eyes say it."

My eyes?

"You're lost. You want an answer but you can't find it. Have you thought of maybe the answer to your problem is right in front of you?"

"In front of me?" I frowned, befuddled by her talking. I looked at Reshiram.

"The answer you seek will not come from a statue." She took a deep breath. "What do you see when you look in a mirror?"

Reshiram.

"My reflection."

Reshiram.

"Yes, but _what_ do you see?"

Reshiram.

"Me?"

Reshiram.

"Then, _who_ do you see?"

Reshiram.

"..."

Who do I see?

Reshiram.

Really?

Was that all I saw? Who I really saw...

Reshiram was who-

No. That wasn't right.

"I... I see me. Myself. My reflection."

"Do _you_ see _anyone_ else?"

"No... I don't." I looked back up at the statue.

"Do you have your answer?"

I...

I think I did.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, what did you think? I worked hard on this as per usual. It was supposed to be longer but when I tried to I couldn't find a good stop unlike this one. So, it ends here for now, anyway. Not much else to say this time around but hey, maybe there will be more next time! Until then!**

 **Random Question: What flower do you think represent yourself? Why? Also, what flower would represent Luna?**

 **Next Chapter: So many evolutions of Eevee... Luna is in for a surprise.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna  
**

 **Other:** **Followers: 115, Favs: 115, Reviews: 376, Views:** **34,291**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- Hmmm... That would have been interesting for them to have done that but what's done is done. All well.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Virgil and Sylveon, huh... That'd be fascinating to say the least.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- I never really went the route with Mew knowing who/what Luna really was as being the young writer I was then. Didn't even think of that at the time. Sorry!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Do not worry, Vulpix will appear before. Just read on and you shall be pleased.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **xAmethystFox- Maybe you do know what is going to happen yet to you don't even know it! Heh. Yeah, ended a little faster but I didn't know how to move on and left it as a little cliff hanger (I think). I looked up** **the Humulus Lupulus... It's a very... strange looking flower. Not in a bad way, anyway. Oh! What flower do you think Luna would be? Your Question: I can play a bit of the piano but the basic stuff in the end. Oh and a bit of the violin too.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AnimeGmr101- You shouldn't say that! You should think highly of yourself! It would have been really funny if Ash remembered~!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Luna will be fine, trust me. There is nothing to worry about. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Angeloflight- Ah, thanks! Luna will NEVER see Ash again! -evil laugh that turns into a coughing fit- Ahem... I don't see why Luna can't see Ash again. I'll make up something after the story ends.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 47**

 **The Muted Flame**

* * *

 **Place: Rocky Path, Side of Mountain, North of** **Vertress City,** **Southeast of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

We had been walking for two days straight, wanting to get to Vertress City as soon as possible. After Iris's match with Drayden, though losing (which was obvious from the start) she had felt much better after she received Drayden's praise and left the Gym happy and exhilarated, finding an answer to her problem. But her path to be a Dragon Master was far from over.

As for me, well... I felt more complete then before. I still had yet to find my exact answer just yet but I was getting there. I had felt bitter sweet when I had gotten back to the given room, Lucario was sound asleep. But the more I thought about it when I snuck back into bed by his side, closing my eyes as I had let sleep's hold take over.

The last two days showed myself in deep thought on conversation between I and the Elder. My mind was a mess, to say the least but I would find that answer soon.

I knew it.

"Once we cross this ridge, we'll be in Vertress City. In fact, once we cross this ridge, we can be able to get there," Cilan said as he scanned on his digital map as we walked on the cliff side of a mountain.

"It's finally time! I'm getting so fired up," Ash exclaimed, making a fist while motivating himself.

"I'm getting so fired up too!" Iris agreed.

I raised an eyebrow, asking, "Are you joining the Unova League like Ash then, Iris?"

"Um... Well... I'm actually getting fired up because of the battles that I shall watch you and Ash deal with, that's all!" The girl replied.

"Indeed."

"Ah ha ha ha..." Cilan muttered when come across a bunch of giant boulders that blocked our path.

"Huh? What is this?" Iris frowned.

"Now that is a problem..." Cilan sighed, looking displeased at problem. "It must have occurred a few days ago. I suggest that we find another way around." He began to search for another path.

"There's nothing to worry about, Cilan! We can simply climb these rocks and get across that," Ash said as he and Iris proceeded to climb the boulders to take a look.

"Ash! Iris! Get down from there, it's not safe!" I told them, seeing how easy it would be for them to fall with the slightly misstep.

"Oh, don't be such a party poopper, Luna," Iris called out, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly, the boulders began to move and fall off the cliff as Ash and Iris got caught in the rock slide.

"Ash!"

"Iris!"

I took out a Poké Ball. "Espeon, Psychic!"

At the same time, a blonde-haired, brown-eyed boy with an Eevee is seen rushing down the cliff. "Espeon, mobilize! Psychic!" He commanded.

At once, both Pokémon's eyes glowed blue as mine had controlled the falling boulders while the stranger's had saved Ash, his Pikachu, Iris, and her Axew, rescuing them safely back on the ridge. I nodded that it was safe, after checking for any Humans or Pokémon, to drop the boulders.

I gave them a stare that said 'I told you so~!', each of them had a look of shame, watching the man. Bending down, I pet Espeon behind her ear in thanks. An approving purr was her answer. I got out a small Poké Treat as well, for a job well done.

"All right, the road is now cleared," the young man said to his Espeon and Eevee. He then proceeded to ask the two idiotic Humans, "Are you guys hurt in anyway?"

"No. You saved us." Ash replied.

Iris added, "Thank you very much for saving us."

"Geez... You both are going to give me gray hair by the time we reach the Unova League." Cilan sighed again.

"I would like to apologize Ash and Iris," I spoke up. "They can be quite reckless."

The young Human chuckled. "Admittedly, I used to be like that too. My big brother often got angry at me, saying I was too careless all the time." He scratched the back of his head.

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet," said Cilan, "I'm Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur."

"I'm Ash. This is my partner, Pikachu." He glanced at the Pokémon on his left shoulder.

"I'm Iris and this little one is Axew." The girl grinned at the Pokémon in her hair.

"I am called Luna. This is my partner and friend Lucario." I said, looking to the right before to the left. "This is my Espeon."

He smiled at Espeon before directing it at the others. "It's nice to meet all of you, then. I'm Virgil of the Pokémon Rescue Squad." Virgil wore a persimmon jacket with two pockets and a white collar and sleeves, as well as a grey belt under it. Under it, he had a teal long-sleeved undershirt along with grey gloves, persimmon pants with white outlines and black boots. He also had a X-Transceiver on his left wrist.

"Pokémon Rescue Squad?"

"What is that?"

"In the save of a calamity, we preform rescue operations together with our Pokémon. For instance, I rushed to this place because of the report that I received that that road was being blocked by several boulders." Virgil explained.

"Interesting!"

"Cool!"

"The Pokémon Rescue Squad has several teams, you see. Ours is named Team Eevee." To prove a point, his Eevee and Espeon sat beside him agreed with him.

"Team Eevee, huh?" Ash muttered and thought aloud, "That sounds really cool."

I pulled out my Pokédex and scanned the boy's Eevee, a primarily brown Pokémon, first. The tip of its bushy tail and large furry collar were cream-colored with brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. It said:

 _Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. It has a special capability to evolve into one of several different Pokémon due to its unique genetic makeup_

Ash pulled out his Pokédex to scan Espeon. It said:

 _Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. It uses its fine hairs to predict air currents or the opponent's next move._

"Judging from the team name and the two you currently have out," I inferred, "You have the other Eeveelutions, don't you?"

"Yeah!" He grinned even wider. "There are seven members in all, consisting of all the evolved forms of Eevee and Eevee herself."

"I wanna go and see them!"

"Me too!" Cilan and Iris both exclaimed.

Virgil responded, "Then come to see them."

"Oh, would that be fine by you?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Yes, home is just nearby," answered Virgil. "C'mon, this way." Everyone began to follow the man to his abode.

* * *

 **Place: Outside** **Virgil's Home/Pokémon Rescue Squad Ranch** **, North of** **Vertress City,** **Southeast of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

We spotted herds of several Bouffalant, Blitzle, Zebstrika, and Mareep in the grassy meadow over the yellow fence. "As you can see, this is our ranch," Virgil explained to us. Eevee sat on the fence beside him.

"Huh? But I thought you were from the Pokémon Rescue Squad?" Iris asked.

"My father, who likes to help people, started a voluntary service together with my big brother. Nowadays, we co-operate with the Officer Jenny from the city nearby and perform rescue operations in various places. And I joined after my training journey."

Ash came up to the man, asking, "Virgil, where are Eevee's evolved forms?"

"They're coming, Ash! Don't get to impaicient!" He ran to the stable that was once behind us but was now in front of us. "All of Team Eevee, gather!" Out came a Jolteon, a Flareon and a Vaporeon while a Glaceon, a Umberon, and a Leafeon came out from behind us. Along with Eevee and Espeon, they gathered themselves and lined up next to Virgil as we came to see them.

Ash grinned from ear to ear. "It's so awesome to see so many Eevee's evolved forms at once!"

Flareon was covered in short, reddish-orange fur with long ears, dark eyes, and a small black nose. Fluffy yellow fur formed a small tuft on its head, as well as a bushy tail and a mane around its chest and neck.

Vaporeon's body was a light blue with dark blue marking around its head and a ridge down its back with a tail that had a split tail fin. Around its neck was around its neck, with three fins around its head made of cream-colored webbing.

Jolteon was covered in spiky yellow fur around its tail and a white ruff around its neck. Its ears were large and pointed, and its eyes and nose were black. It has slender legs.

Umbreon had a sleek black body with crimson eyes. It had a yellow band around each of its long pointed ears and bushy tail. Its forehead and legs had yellow rings on them as well

Glaceon was covered in light-blue fur with long, pointed ears, dark eyes, and a small nose. There was two dark blue, rhombus-shaped markings on its back as the tip of its tail and feet were the same shade of blue. It appeared to be wearing a teal tuque on its head with two teal dangles, one on each side of its head.

Leafeon's body was tan with dark brown paws and light brown eyes. It had several green sprout like leaves growing all over with the longest one on its head, in front of four tan tufts of fur. It's ears and tail also had a leafy appearance.

I scanned each Pokémon with my Pokédex. It said:

 _Flareon, the Flame Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. It stores some of the air it breathes in its internal flame sac, which heats its body to over three thousand degrees._

 _Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon. Its cells are compared to that of water molecules, enabling it to melt away in water._

 _Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon. When angered or frightened, the hairs on Jolteon's body become like needles that are fired at its opponents. It absorbs charged atoms and can produce 10,000 volts of electricity._

 _Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The rings of Umbreon's body glow faintly when exposed to the moon's aura, and it gains a mysterious power._

 _Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, and make it stick out like sharp needles._

 _Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon. Leafeon is always surrounded by fresh clean air because it uses photosynthesis just like a plant._

"Virgil definitely likes Eevee a lot." I remarked. It must of been definitely hard work to raise all of its evolved forms.

Virgil explained, "I raised all of them as Eevee and then evolved them later on."

"You must really love Eevee a lot!"

"Yes, Iris. It happened a long time ago..." Virgil explained about his past, that as a child around Ash's age, he got lost his forest with his very first Eevee he had befriended. But he got carried away and walked in to far, getting lost. The sun had just set then. He had lost all home when his Eevee evolved into Umbreon and used Flash to help him get out of the forest. "...That's how a special bond between me and Eevee was born and why I got so interested in them. And this is my either Eevee."

The only female Eevee approached Virgil. **"Virgil,"** she said as she sat before her chosen Human. She jumped into his unexpected but waiting arms.

"This Eevee is still going under training, you see, it's still an apprentice," the man responded when he was asked about the Pokémon in his arms. He sat her down.

 **"I can become so much more!"** She yipped happily.

"I know you can, Missy!"

"Missy?"

Virgil continued, rubbing her back. "This little one is the only female in the group, hence why I refer to it as Missy. Do you want to graduate from your apprenticeship?" He directed the question to the small, brown Pokémon.

 **"Yes, I really do!"** She nodded.

"Then you need to decide what kind of rescue missions you want to preform and which type you want to evolve into." Eevee looked back at each Evolution she could evolve into. She gave a worried look to the man. As he stood, he chuckled. "There's no need to worry about it right now, Eevee, so take you time to decide and then pick the one that suits you best!"

 **"Right!"**

"She's adorable," I cooed. Not as much as my Espeon though~.

Iris added, "It looks very attached to you, Virgil."

A wailing sound was heard. Virgil whipped his head to the South. "An emergency situation much have come up!" The roof of a house suddenly unfolded, revealing a flying helicopter with a brown haired man with a Stoutland riding in the back. "That's my brother, Davey and his main partner, Stoutland!" He then proceeded to shout, "Bro, did something happen?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way to the dam in the valley. Ask Dad for more detailed info on the situation!"

"I'll come to!"

"You'd just do something reckless if I took you with me."

"That's not true!"

"Nah, remain on standby in case another emergency situation crops up. Okay?"

"Roger!" Virgil replied, a fist over his clothed heart, as Davey flew away. He then proceeded inside the Pokémon Rescue Squad's control room.

* * *

 **Place: Control Room,** **Virgil's Home/Pokémon Rescue Squad Ranch** **, North of** **Vertress City,** **Southeast of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

"Dad!" Virgil ran to an old man wearing a white suit with a purprle shit and gray pants surrounded by screens filled with either words, data, video feed, or pictures. "What on earth happened?" He placed his hands on the desk before.

"Oh, it's you, Virgil." Virgil's father noticed us. "Who are they, son?"

"I just met them at the ridge."

"Nice to meet you," Ash, Iris, and Cilan said in unison. I just waved silently at the man.

"Same here." He gave a greeting nod.

"Is there something going on at the dam?" Virgil grew serious.

"Wild Cryogonal have frozen the water all around the dam."

"Cryogonal?!"

"I don't think it's anything serious, but..." Virgil's father then attempted to contact the people in the dam's control room. "This is the Pokémon Rescue Squad headquarters, speaking. Can anyone in the control room at the dam hear me? Hello? Hello?"

There was no response.

"Dad?"

The man's frown deepened. "We were connected a second ago..." Virgil's father said, leaving most of the group astonished.

Davey's voice was then head over the communicator. "This is Davey speaking. I have reached the dam."

"Davey, we lost our communication with the control room at the dam."

"What?!"

"A different issue may have come up! Be cautious!"

"Roger!"

We could hear movement from the other side, then a door slam. A few minutes later, Davey responded as he appeared on a large television screen before us. "Dad."

"What is it?"

"I managed to evacuate everyone who was in the control room, but now _we're_ the ones who can't get out of here. Unfortunately, there are a lot of machines for the dam management all around here, so I can't thoughtlessly have my Pokémon use their attacks here."

"Stay there and stand by, they. I'll be right there." Virgil's father stood from his chair.

"Dad, you can't leave the headquarters just yet," Virgil said, slamming a fist on the desk. "I'll go."

"Wait, Virgil," Davey said, making his younger brother turn back to him, "There's another serious problem. The power supply was cut off and one of the staff members got stuck in the control room elevator. Upon investigating, I found out that the elevator won't function unless someone activates the emergency power supply located in the innermost part inside the dam."

"The emergency power supply located in the innermost part inside the dam..."

"For some reason, the Cryogonal that froze the reservoir are very aggressive, so the situation's very dangerous. While executing the mission, we must also discover the reason behind their behavior as well," Davey added.

"Virgil... Will you be able to do this?"

The said boy turned back to his father. "That's whet Team Eevee and I have been training for. When someone is in trouble, we try to overcome any difficulty to save them without any problems. That is the main goal of the Pokémon Rescue Squad you founded is about, right?"

Davey leaned forward to the screen. "Dad, I'm asking on his behalf too. Let Virgil come too."

"Bro..."

Virgil's father replied, "I understand. Go, then!"

"Roger!"

* * *

 **Place: Dam, Near** **Virgil's Home/Pokémon Rescue Squad Ranch** **, North of** **Vertress City,** **Southeast of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

We decided to come along to help. As we arrived in the green helicopter, Machine Number Two, reached its destination, Iris was starting to shiver, muttering, "So cold... I don't like the cold.,,"

Virgil landed at the spot where Davey landed his own helicopter. "It's Machine Number One!" When everyone disembarked out of the helicopter, he communicated Davey using his Xtransceiver, "Bro, I've just arrived at the reservoir."

"Everything is fine here," Davey replied, "Never mind that, your top priority is making the emergency power supply begin working."

"Roger!" We rushed to the door leading to the dam's generators, which was frozen shut. Virgil, however, was able to melt the ice with his Flareon and made a key by using his Glaceon and Umbreon that was able open the door. Even when he was able to unlock the door, he couldn't open it. It was still stuck because of the rust forming out on some parts of the door. "Vaporeon, mobilize!" he exclaimed, sending out a Vaporeon. "Use Bubble Beam on the rust parts!"

Vaporeon fired a blue orb from its mouth, that shifted into bubbles, that hit the door, immersing it in water and clearing all the rust away. Ash and Virgil then proceeded to slide the door slowly as the group made their entrance inside the dam.

"It's pitch black..." Iris said as we all stood in the doorway.

"Well, there's a power outage after all," Virgil countered, taking out three Poké Balls. "Everyone except for Umbreon, return!" Glaceon, Vaporeon, and Flareon were recalled. "Use Flash, Umbreon!" The ring in the Moonlight Pokémon's forehead flashed as the group proceeded down a stairway.

"Guys, I and Lucario will stay here and watch out for any Cryogonal. There won't be any that can make it pass us! "

"Are you sure, Luna?" Cilan asked, clearly worried.

Virgil attempted to protest as well but I stopped him before he could let out a peep, "I will be fine. Go! All of us! Now!" I made a shooing motion. They did, only because we were pressed for time.

I leaned against the wall near the door "Keep an eye out for anything supisious, Lucario."

 **"Understood."** He said, leaning against the other side, eyes wondering from area to area.

There was nothing as of yet when all of the sudden a bright flash of red escaped from my bag, a beam shooting in front of us. Our eyes widen, mine even more so when the gold fur and the scar around the neck gave to who it was away.

Gold eyes looked around warily, darting from side to side as she turned her head quickly.

"Lucario!" I hissed when he growled in warning, shooting him a look to stand down. Vulpix turned around, silently hissing at him, fur raising in defense.

She then saw me, eyes widening.

"It's a... surprise to see you, Vulpix," I said calmly, raising an eyebrow. Really, how did she... That night, when I had gone to sleep, she must have either gotten curious or hungry again and went though my bag. She must have been caught by one of empty Poké Balls.

Vulpix tilted her head, eyes narrowing again.

 **"Who is this?"** Lucario asked, half growling. He was not happy to not know of this.

"This is Vulpix." I looked at the other Pokémon. "Vulpix, this is my partner, Lucario. Say hello, Lucario." I gabbed him in the ribs when he continued to glare at the growing distressed Pokémon. "Calm down now and I'll explain in a moment!" I whispered into his ear.

 **"Fine..."** He muttered. Looking down at the Pokémon more softly, he said, **"Hello."** He frowned a bit when she did not answer back when he noticed the scar, eyes narrowing a bit more.

"Vulpix I am sorry about Lucario behavior." I waited until she nodded, a bit more calm then before. "Now, you're wondering why you're here aren't you?" A nod before I continued, "Do you remember what happened that night when we met? When it was raining so hard?"

Another nod.

"Good. Well..." I explained when happened from what I could gather on such short notice. Her eyes reflected how little she trusted my words but would go with it. For now.

At least she understood what happened.

"I am glad you trust me, even if it's a little."

She continued to stare at me, ignoring Lucario. **"..."**

"What?"

Vulpix titled her head, wondering around something. I wish I could know what it was.

"Hey-"

 **"Grrrrrr!"**

Multiple light blue beams came at us, catching us all by surprise. Lucario jumped in front of us, not fast enough to prepare an attack and was frozen shut. Down floated a wild Cryogonal, angry when it saw the both of us. It was quick, much more then I thought, as it was already attacking us again. A light blue ball formed at Cryogonal's mouth. Multiple beams of the same color were then shot from the ball at us.

I didn't have to think as I shifted around, my back to the attack as I curled around the small Pokémon, jumping just when the attack hit. It landed on my legs, freezing them. I slid across the ground, bearing the blunt of it so the small one wouldn't get hurt.

Damn it hurt!

I felt a tap against my cheek. **"...!"** I opened my eyes to look into gold ones.

Offering a smile, I said, "I'm fine. Just a bit froze up down under." I gestured to the block of ice around my legs, blocking my moves. I released my grip on Vulpix. "Run while you can." Even when I couldn't stand, I could still fight. Risking a glace to Lucario from the opponent, he had not move but there was a slight vibration from the ice. I looked back at Cryogonal, eyes widening when another Ice Beam was inching at us second by second. Crap, there wasn't any... time...

 **"!"** Taking a step forward, light red energy flickered off Vulpix and her eyes glowed light blue to a dangerous glow red as a flame was released. She aimed the flame to the ground that had turned into a fiery tornado that had hit the opponent from underneath. The heat from the attack could even be felt from where I was.

"Vulpix?" Short breaths came from her as she faced me. I reached my hand out to her. Staring at it for a moment, she took a step forward, nearing it. She brushed her snout against it once then twice before I lead her closer to me and onto my lap.

 **"I'm not done yet!"** Cryogonal shirked, flying at us without any fear. It was enraged.

 **"Yes. You. Are!"** Lucario growled as the ice around him broke, a blue, glowing bone in his paws. He had jumped over the Pokémon, whacking it around until it flew away.

* * *

Gold eyes stared at the Human before her. The Human? She was different. She could understand that now, in a way, even from the short time she had known the girl and her partner, even less then that. It explained much from what she could see.

This was it.

This was the Human who she had deemed hers (along with whatever Pokémon she had) then and there. One to protect. One to follow.

That was what she would do.

She was her chosen Trainer.

She was the one.

* * *

 **Place: Pathway** **, North of** **Vertress City,** **Southeast of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

There had been seven Cryogonal, six of them trying to find where the youngest member of their group had gone. It had gotten stuck but they they thought it was being help captive by the Humans. After it had come back to them, they apologized and left, promising to never come back (with a bit of threatening from myself). When the four had come back, Vulpix had melted the ice around my legs and I had stood up with Lucario's help. I had explained what happened when more of the Crystallizing Pokémon had come. We had to battle some more Cryogonal, everyone working together, but everything turned out best in the end.

The others did not question where Vulpix had come from. Vulpix had refused to leave, glaring when I even suggested it.

So, that was that.

We continued on our way to Opelucid City, to the Unova League, not even knowing how the outcome would turn out to be.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Vulpix to the rescue! Didn't expect that now did you? He! He! He! I told you she would appear. (She is so cute, I just couldn't resist!) What do you think? Was it good? Not to worry though, she will reappear in the next chapter. The very long one that I might add. (I am so going to lose even more sleep as it is, I just know it. Why? Why?! -does a dramatic pose as a spot light appears upon me-) I am so glad to have power back. I had lost it when Hurricane Matthew came our way to Florida since Wednesday, getting it back earlier today. Were any of you effected? I hope not. Everything is over now so that is good~! Anyway, have a good night/morning/evening!**

 **Random Question: What do you think is better, ice cream or cookies?**

 **Next Chapter: The Unova League is now in session! The group has finally arrived to Vertress City and all will fight for the spot light!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna**

 **Other:** **Followers: 115, Favs: 115, Reviews: 328, Views:** **35,489**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **xAmethystFox- So, a white rose, huh... Interesting. (You're the only one who answered that question...) Sugar cookie lovers unite! (They're my most favorite out of all the cookies!) Your Questions: Clowns... Clowns are way more scary. Yup. Now then, my favorite E** **eveelution is actually Eevee and if that doesn't count then it'd be Espeon.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Oh! Oh! That is a wonderful idea! I was thinking about the other day too when I rewatched the episodes and thought to myself that it would be interesting to write! I am sure you'll love the spa scene with the females! He he he!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **LoL** **\- You said it! Cookie Ice Cream all the way!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Yeah, Vulpix finally made it onto the scene.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AnimeGmr101- Mint ice cream is my favorite out of all the flavors.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Angeloflight- Yup, told you all she'd appear and there she is. If you like both and can't choose then have an ice cream cookie! There, problem solved! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 48**

 **The Unova League**

* * *

 **Place:** **Vertress City,** **Southeast of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

Cilan informed, scanning on his Town Map, "According to the Town Map, we are now approaching Vertress City." He looked up when we finally reached the hill crest. We gasped as we saw Vertress City, a large city with an even larger stadium in it, below us.

Ash jumped for joy. "It's Vertress City!" He cried, "All right, I'll make sure to win the Unova League!"

"Let' go!" I shouted at them, getting a head start. I couldn't help from the excited grin growing on my face. We ran down the hill into the markets, arriving in front of the city's facade. They noticed the vendors at the stalls selling food and Pokémon merchandise of all kind

Ash said, "It has been a long while."

"Yeah so many things and so many adventures happened!" Iris said.

"I wonder what are the opponents that I will be facing off." Ash had his gloved hands on his hips.

"You mean, 'Who we will be facing off,' Ash," I corrected him, earning a mock glare from the boy. We began to walk.

"That's right," Cilan replied, "Every single Trainer here has the eight or more Gym badges which are needed to qualify them to enter the Unova League."

"Don't either of you lose, you hear me!" Iris commanded.

"Yeah, I know," I said, waving her off.

"Of course I won't! But first, registration!" Ash said. "Let's go!"

* * *

 **Place: In Front of the Main Vertress Stadium, Center of** **Vertress City,** **Southeast of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

We near a nearby fountain as Ash spotted a brown haired boy in a yellow shirt with a Zebstrika next to him. "I wonder if I will be battling him..." Ash said, later becoming amazed at the size of the stadium. "That's the main stadium, huh?"

"There are other battlefields around it as well." Cilan explained

"So this is where the fun will be begin..." Ash rubbed his hands. "He he he he!" He couldn't wait for this to begin!

 **"Big."** Lucario grunted.

"Very big," I agreed, nodding.

Cilan spared his arms out, guesting to the whole place. "This _is_ the Unova League, after all!"

"Out of the way, out of the way, out of the way, out of the way!" That voice was none other than Bianca, who, once again, just bumped into Ash, and, once again, sent him crashing into the nearest body of water. In this case, the fountain just a few feet away from us.

"Ah..."

I sweat drop as Bianca approached the soaking-wet Ash, fumbling with resentment. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She uttered.

A few minutes later, an unamused but not worried Ash was wringing the water from his cap and clothes.

I asked Bianca, "So, you've finally collected all eight badges, then?"

"Yes and I somehow made it in time," replied the latter, "On the way, I thought that the journey I had to give up on the tournament, but I worked really hard to get here!"

"Good."

"Entering this tournament was my goal, especially since I thought I'd get to be able to see you all here." She pointedly look at me.

Once a rival, always a rival... in an overly friendly way.

Then she asked, "Ash, have you been doing well?"

The said boy gave her a pointed stare. "You're seriously just asking me that now, even after you sent me flying into the fountain?" He scrunch up his noise at the mention of the word fountain, adding under his breath, "For the tenth time, I might add..."

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?" She was still smiling, although a bit strained.

"Hasty as always, I see," I said, rolling my eyes, earning a chuckle from her.

"I must agree with you on that, Luna!" That voice was none other than Stephan, who showed up in front of the group. As we turned, he greeted us with a smile. "Hey! Have you all been doing well?"

"Of course! What about you, Stephan!" Ash exclaimed, noticing him.

He deflated a bit out of habit. "I keep telling you, the pronunciation..." He whipped his head to stare at Ash in shock. "Wait! You finally got my name right!?"

Ash raised an eyebrow, a bit confused. "Well... Yeah... Your name is Stephan after all. It is, isn't it?"

"Ah... It is but never mind on that... Ash, have you been training since then?"

"Of course! You, Stephan?"

"Heh... If only I could show you right now how much my Pokémon and I have power up," added Stephan.

"He sure is becoming confident." Bianca said.

"True," Cilan and I agreed at once. We glanced at each other, he quickly looked away, cheeks red.

"Hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu hu," Iris chuckled, grinning at the both of us. I frowned while Cilan glared at the girl, silently telling her to shut her trap. Iris did but that grin did not.

At least, not until Stephan pointed his finger at the sky and said, "What's that?"

That was none other than the Klinklang-helicopter maneuvered by Virgil's brother, Davy, with Virgil and his Eevee in the back.

"It's Virgil from the Pokémon Rescue Squad!" Ash said, grinning as the Klinklang-helicopter flew down to a safe landing.

When Virgil and his Eevee both disembarked from the jet, Davy said, "Do your best, Virgil."

"I'll do my best, bro."

"You are representing the Pokémon Rescue Squad, so we're expecting good results," Davey reminded him, "I'll be heading for my next mission, right now. Dad and I will be rooting for you in front of the TV."

"Expect some good news from me!"

"Good luck! Give it your all!" The helicopter flew away as we came to meet up with him again.

"Virgil!"

"Everyone," the boy said, nodding a hello.

"I mus say that was an impressive aerial entrance." Cilan complimented.

The boy brushed it off. "Nah, we were on the way back from carrying an injured Pokémon to the Pokémon Center." When Virgil noticed the two behind us, he wondered, "Who are those two with you all?"

"Oh... This is Stephan and this is Bianca, " replied Ash.

Iris added, "They're friends whom we've traveled with before and entered the Clubsplosion with. To add any further, Luna is the winner of the Clubsplosion tournament."

"I see." He gave an approving before he introduced himself to Stephan and Bianca. "I'm Virgil, nice to meet you."

"Virgil is part of a Pokémon Rescue Squad as Iris said before," I explained, "The Pokémon he has are amazing. They're all evolved forms of Eevee. Such an uncommon sight to have all Eevee's evolutions at the same time."

"Now, now, Luna."

"It's true!"

"Will you be participating using Team Eevee as expected?" Ash asked.

"Of course," he huffed, wondering why the boy would ask such a question with such an obvious answer. "Have you guys finished registering yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Well then, let's go and register together."

* * *

 **Place: Registration Center, Near the Main Vertress Stadium, Northern Area of** **Vertress City,** **Southeast of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

As we made our way to registration, we ran into Trip (who was unusually nicer than usual).

"Oh, it's Trip," Ash said, spotting him passing by.

"Hi." I waved to the boy.

He nodded back. "So, you've both collected eight badges too, huh." Trip said to us.

"Yup!"

"Well, of course," responded the latter, "Trip, this time I'll definitely win."

"Don't get defeated before facing me." He smirked. It was different though, in a good way.

"Same with you."

"Well then, I'm off."

 **"He's changed."**

"Indeed." I agreed with him before we all walked inside.

Nurse Joy announced before a blue metallic a desk with a purple computer before her, "Please show your Gym badges here and touch this surface with your Pokédex right here." She gestured to a screen in front. An Audino with a nurse hat that had a pink cross was on her left.

Ash opened his badge case and showed it to Nurse Joy. He then proceeded to scan his Pokédex in a scanner, fully completing his registration in the Unova League.

"All right, Ash, you're now registered. Please do your best," Nurse Joy said as Ash began getting fired up.

"It's finally starting!" Ash declared. "Just one step closer to winning the Unova League!"

I, Bianca, Stephan, and Virgil also did the same, fully registering themselves in the Unova League.

"We all wish you luck in the tournament beginning tomorrow morning," Nurse Joy said as we left.

* * *

 **Place: Near Hotel A and Hotel B, Northeast Area of** **Vertress City,** **Southeast of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

We headed on an uphill route to the living quarters when I questioned everyone, "So, where are all of your quarters assigned to? I'm on the fourth floor of Hotel A. Room four-oh-nine."

"It's at the third floor in Hotel A. Room three-oh-eight." Ash said, pointing to the bigger orange and yellow hotel stationed behind the smaller, purple one. "I'm in the same room as Cilan and Iris!."

"Yeah."

"I'm in the same room as Luna! Just like old times!" Bianca squealed, hanging her arm around my shoulder and shared a grin. I returned a smaller one to her.

Stephan and Virgil were both second floor, both of them had the same room. "We should take a long rest today," Virgil said to Stephan, "So that we will be fully prepare for tomorrow's tournament."

"You're right," he approved, "Besides, I want to enjoy and relax at the sauna, even when working up a sweat there, and have a good night's rest!"

"Geez, you're like an old man," Iris remarked.

"So what? That's what relaxes me when I need it most!" He then noticed a built-up tent in the trees. "There are also Trainers staying in tents, huh?"

"They must be extremely stocked," added Ash, eventually spotting a Riolu showing up from the tent.

The said Riolu spotted Lucario. **"Big Brother!"** He was in front of the Pokémon, wagging his tail away. **"It's so good to see you again!"**

 **"What are you doing out here?"**

 **"Waiting for the Unova League to begin!"**

 **"I see. Have you-"**

Lucario did not finish as a certain Pokémon Trainer that wore an orange headband came out of the tent, appearing to have awoken from his sleep. He stretched his arms above his head. "That was a good night's sleep!"

"Cameron!"

* * *

 **Place: Room 409, Fourth Floor of Hotel A,** **Northeast** **Area of** **Vertress City,** **Southeast of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

There was a bit of a pickle after that, finding out Cameron had been camping out for three days but didn't think to register. Luckily, Lucario had gotten the boy there just in time before the closing with Extreme Speed. (Good thing I had a camera to capture the shock looks the Humans had and the embressed one Cameron had when he was held bridle style.)

We went to our rooms, settled in, then went down to eat dinner. After a big dinner with friends, and a quick dip in the shower, I was off to bed. I needed to be well rested for the first day of the tournament after all.

But sleep did not come. It had to be midnight by then.

I stood, going to the window which had a perfect view of a brightly, colorful lit stadium.

"Beautiful..." Multicolored spotlights shined, swaying in the darken night sky.

 **"Tomorrow there shall be battles there,"** Lucario spoke up, coming up beside me to stare at the same sight as I.

"A lot of people as well. That will sure rise the already high excitement to upper levels."

 **"Hmm."**

"Lucario, we've been traveling all this time and now we're here."

 **"Indeed."**

"So many Gyms too. It was thanks to them and all of you that we have been able to get where we are today."

 **"You did just as much work, Luna, so you are to thank as well."**

I gave him a smile, grabbing his hand. "Thank you."

I earned a small smile from him as he squeezed my hand.

"Let's have fun tomorrow, kay?"

 **"We shall try our best."**

I turned as Bianca sat up, her blanket falling off her upper body, and rubbed her eyes. She gave us a sleep stare. "Luna... Go to sleep... You need it tomorrow..." she mumbled, yawning rather loudly.

"Okay, okay." Chuckling, I slipped into bed, dragging Lucario in with me. "Good night, Bianca."

"Good... Night..." She yawned out, falling back asleep. It wasn't a moment later that she went back to snoring.

"He he he." I yawned, snuggling up against my friend. "Nighty... night..."

I heard a faint, **"G'night,"** as I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Place: Main Vertress Stadium, Center of** **Vertress City,** **Southeast of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

I looked around to see all the Trainers on the battle field in the center stadium. So many of them got so far to be here today. The stadium was packed to the brim and it wasn't the Trainers whom I was talking about. Ash and our friends huddled together in a group. A white helicopter hovered past the left side of the stadium.

"Here we go!" Much to the surprise of all the Trainers, Freddy "The Scoop" O'Martian descended down into the arena safely after unlatching the red and white striped parachute.

"Greetings! It is my great honor to tell you all the Unova League has finally begun! I, Freddy "The Scoop" O'Martian, will be serving as the host of this event!" The man in the tan suit announced in a microphone as the crowned cheered. The participating Trainers standing in the battlefield jumped for joy, some pumped their fists excitedly in the air. "Now if everyone will please turn their attention to the flame cauldron, Vertress City's very own Officer Jenny will be lighting the Unova League Flame, in which it will signal the start of the Unova League."

I turned to look at Officer Jenny lighting up the flame cauldron on one side of the stadium as it started bursting into flames. It was huge! A flock of Pidove flew overhead as the Unova League got underway.

Freddy O'Martian continued, "Alright, before we move on to the main rounds we will be holding Preliminary Matches! Only the trainers who win will advance to the main rounds. In the Preliminary Matches, only one Pokémon will be used in the battle. Now take a look on the big screen as we will be revealing our first match-ups for this tournament, determined via lottery!"

The screen showed the cards featuring all one hundred and twenty eight participating trainers pictures shuffled, eventually revealing the first match-ups.

I glanced around at the match-ups on the screen, one of the revealed pairings for the green field were between Ash and Trip along with I against a random female and between Stephan and a male.. In the yellow field, Bianca was up against a random Pokémon Trainer while in the blue field, one of the match-ups were between Virgil was to battle a Pokémon Trainer named John.

The female I was up against was named Tara, who had light blue hair and dark brown eyes that were rimmed by perfectly round glasses. She wore a green sweater with long blue jeans and green sandals.

"Oh, there I am!" Stephan pointed at his picture. He looked at the boy that wore a yellow and blue stripped hat. "That's my opponent, huh? Looks like he'll be worth the fight."

"That's me!" Bianca was to face a beady eye male with blue hair. "I won't lose!"

"I'm... I'm..." Ash looked around until he finally found his. When he noticed the screen, he said, "I'm up against Trip?!"

"I hope you'll bear with me, Ash," Trip said, showing up as he and Ash confronted each other. The former then went off with a smirk after they had a little staring contest. "I'll show you. I know I won't advance if I don't defeat Trip..." Pikachu agreed with his Human. "Let's make sure to beat Trip and win the championship!"

The Trainers then split off to each of the four smaller stadiums in the colored groups their pictures were outlined in. The group of Humans told each other good luck and to be sure to try their best.

* * *

 **Place: Green Stadium, Left Side of Main Vertress Stadium, Center of** **Vertress City,** **Southeast of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

The first preliminary match was Stephan and his Zebstrika battling against another Trainer and his Braviary. A few moves and the boy won his first match easily. Cameron made a show of his battle, exciting the crowd as he bested his opponent with his Ferrothorn. From what I heard, Virgil as well as Bianca were struggling against their opponents but were able to win in the end.

Good.

It would be more fun that way.

"The third preliminary match in the Green Stadium is Ash against Trip!"

"Let's go, Trip!" Ash called out to the other.

He responded calmly, "Show me how much stronger you've become."

"Now, begin the battle!" The referee announced, slashing his left arm down.

Trip called out his super-speedy Serperior as Ash had chosen his very own partner, Pikachu, to kick off his Unova League experience!

A white outline surrounded Pikachu's body as the Pokémon ran at a fast speed as a silver trail was created behind it. But it wasn't fast enough to hit Serperior, who dodged the move by jumping, making the other crash head first into the wall. Getting up, his tail turned a metallic gray and swung it at the other but couldn't land the hit. Electricity condensed at Pikachu's tail, forming a orb of electricity that had sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. Jumping, Pikachu did a front flip, throwing the orb of electricity at the opponent. It went right though Serperior as it circled around the attack in a loop.

Slithering forward, Serperior's tail glowed a light blue. It lunged and got a direct hit at Pikachu with impressive speeds. Opening its mouth, a light green energy ball formed in front of its mouth. Firing it, Pikachu just fell right back into the same position after taking a blow. But before Pikachu could have retaliated, Serperior hit him with its blue glowing tail as it spun in a circle, knocking Pikachu to the ground. Pikachu got up only to be knocked down by the Regal Pokémon's light green energy ball. Then Serperior had Pikachu is in a tight squeeze.

Pikachu was able to land some yellow electricity onto the Pokémon ,but Serperior merely passed the electricity underground by burying its tail and used it as a lightning rod, negating all damage. The yellow Pokémon was still wrapped up, tightening its hold on the other. Pikachu's head turned blue making him look like he wold faint at any second. Pikachu was having a hard time getting out, eventually passing out.

"Pikachu, hang on in there!"

Trip smirked. "Shall we end this? Now, Serperior, slam Pikachu down to the ground!"

"Pikachu, open up your eyes!"

Pikachu managed to wake up. But when Ash noticed Pikachu's tail, he had an idea thought up. Just when Pikachu was about to get slammed down, he released himself from Serperior by slamming the ground with an Iron Tail which allowed him to break free.

"Follow it up with another Iron Tail!"

"Intercept it with Dragon Tail!"

Serperior and Pikachu collided their attacks. Once more, the attack was repeated, but it caused Pikachu to flinch back.

"Woah! The showdown between Pikachu's Iron Tail and Serperior's Dragon Tail ended favorable for Dragon Tail!" Freddy O'Martian exclaimed on his microphone.

Feeling confident that he will emerge victorious, presumptuous Trip taunted, "You did your best. However, this is as far as you'll come."

"What?!"

Pikachu was struggling to get up, charging its cheeks with electricity. That was when Ash started to have another idea. Serperior inched forward.

"Pikachu, combine Electro Ball and Iron Tail!"

To Trip's sheer astonishment, Pikachu's tail glowed silver, and at the same time, he gathered electricity on his tail that formed a yellow ball of electricity. The ball of electricity twirled around his iron tail.

"Whatever you're doing, it's useless. Go, Serperior! Dragon Tail!"

Serperior's tail glowed a light blue. A large explosion occurred when Dragon Tail collided with the combined Iron Tail and Electro Ball. When the smoke cleared, both Pokémon had collapsed but a weak Pikachu managed to stand up within a few seconds with faltering steps. Taking a quick look at Serperior, he started jumping with joy.

Trip stared at his Pokémon , confused and wide eye. "What... But then... my Serperior..." Trip's Serperior still stood, but it was unfortunately knocked unconscious.

"Serperior is unable to battle," the referee announced, "Pikachu wins. Therefore, the winner is Ash!"

Then it was my turn.

"The final preliminary match in the Green Stadium and of the whole Preliminary Round is Luna against Tara!"

It was Galvantula against Hydreigon.

Sparks of yellow electricity appeared in between Galvantula's mandibles and it fired a stream of yellow electricity into the air. As the web flew, the tip opened up and expanded, forming into a large spider web of electricity. Flying up, Hydreigon dodged and circled back around while she made double of herself. They made whoever looked up a bit dizzy. Each of the doubles had vanished when multiple bolts of yellow electricity that came Galvantula's body which was also surrounded in the same electricity. Galvantula could not scurry away in time, as Hydreigon's teeth glowed white. She bit down on the opponent's body with her powerful jaw. Twirling around, she let go the other's body when there was enough momentum and was flung back to the wall behind it's Trainer.

After that, a light blue ball of energy formed in front of Galvantula's head. At the same time Hydreigon opened her middle head mouth as a turquoise energy ball formed in front of it. She then fired the energy ball when the other fired a rainbow colored beam from the ball When both made contact, an explosion was made in the air, blocking my view of the two Pokémon. Hydreigon flew upward, going higher and higher to dodge the thunderbolts directed at her. Her left wing was hit, making her fall to the ground with a thud on her feet. The damage was to much for her to fly anymore. Hydreigon was stuck. But now was my chance, when Galvantula was like this...

"Hydreigon use Dragon Rush!" I commanded as Hydreigon released a dragon-shaped energy that covered her body then slams into the Pokémon with full force. But she wasn't done. Biting down on the Pokémon , she flung the Pokémon around a few more times to make sure it was good and down. One more twirl made Galvantula to get knocked out of the battle field and into dreamland.

"Galvantula is unable to battle," the referee announced, racing an arm on my side, "Hydreigon wins. Therefore, the winner is Luna!"

With my battle done, the League went on to the first round. I and many others advanced to the next round.

* * *

 **Place: Large Bath, Ground Floor of Hotel A,** **Northeast** **Area of** **Vertress City,** **Southeast of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

As day turns to night, Ash, Cilan, Stephan, and Cameron all went to relax in the sauna room while Iris and I went with Pikachu, Riolu, and Oshawott to the pools on the ground level. There was the mega bath with smaller ones all around it.

Interesting...

Bianca and Iris had come from the room before, each of them wearing a swimsuit. Strange. This was a bath so why had they worn a swimsuit? We were not at the beach, after all. I always bathed without any clothes. When I had come into the bathing area without anything on, the two had gaped at me in shock. I wore a towel as per Lucario's request to hide my body like Humans would do, though.

Humans were still weird...

The three Pokémon kicked back in a mini hot tub while Bianca and Iris sat on the edge of another, one in the very center, and stuck their feet into the warm water. It rippled from the waterfall just feet away, spraying droplets on the rock formation it fell from.

"Why are you naked?!" Iris groaned.

"We're just bathing," I responded, frowning a bit. "You shouldn't have to wear clothes. It blocks the skin that need to be washed." I explained as I tilted my head a bit to the right, my wing-like adornments fluttering in confusion.

Bianca huffed, "That may be true but this is a hotel! You just can't enter here naked!"

"But I am not." I raised an eyebrow at them. "I'm wearing a towel so I not naked..." That earned me each a groan.

 **"When with others, they wear something to cover themselves. Humans are not to be naked except seen by family or their mate, Luna. That is what they are mostly referring to."** Lucario explained while Iris stood and dragged me into the other room from before.

"Oh..."

"Stay." She ordered, leaving for a few moments. When she came back, she had a bathing suit in hand, shoving it into my hold, pushing me into one of the changing stalls. "Put it on and then you can come out," she called out, going back into the pool where I could hear Bianca's giggle.

I dropped the towel and put on the article of clothing, feeling it a bit tight around my body. Coming out, I walked over to the girls, feeling uncomfortable in the swimsuit but otherwise fine. The warm water against my skin felt good, relaxing my muscles. Still was as good as the hot springs back home. The others sat on each side of me as Lucario was already with the other Pokémon.

"You two were wonder out there! I can't wait to see how far you've gone," Iris said, beaming at each of us.

"Ah, thank you Iris!" Bianca vocalized, clapping; splashing a bit of water around.

I nodded. "It will be interesting to see what the new few days will bring."

"Indeed."

We continued to talk a bit about random things. I half listened to them while keeping an eye on the Pokémon, amused as they each interacted with each other. Riolu had splashes Oshawott and Pikachu with hot water upon entering the tub, making him and the latter start having a splash fight. It got a bit to far when they splashed Lucario right in the face. He glared at the smaller Pokémon, giving them a look that made scared to Death. He got out and Pikachu and Riolu continued as if nothing happened. However, Riolu took it a bit too far and provoked Pikachu. The Mouse Pokémon released a powerful bolt of electricity from that had missed Riolu, who quickly gets out of the water, and hit the water. Unfortunately, Oshawott got hit by the electricity, scream, and become badly injured.

"What happened?!"

"Huh?"

The two females turned and we got out of the water, seeing Riolu and Pikachu standing over the hot tub. Oshawott floated on the surface, sparking with electricity with swirls in his eyes. Ash, Cameron, and Stephan ran in matching swim trunks and towels around their necks.

 **"Uh no..."**

 **"Whoops..."**

Ash noticed Oshawott. "Oshawott, what happened?!" He cried. "OSHAWOTT!"

 **"Unnnn..."** Oshawott groaned, and I couldn't help but laugh. Iris and Bianca laughed beside me, leaning against each other to stay standing. Lucario was staring down at a sheepish Riolu and Pikachu, arms crossed. Just then Cilan had come in to see what the commotion was all about, drying his hair. All of the sudden, just as he was about to take another step, his foot landed on a contently place bar of pink soap. Sliding across the floor, arms swinging around wildly. "WAAAAAA!"

"Watch out! Move out of the way!" Cameron shouted, moving out of the way as everyone followed his move.

I wasn't so lucky.

Just as our bodies collided, I felt something warm cover my mouth, then we fell. Blinking, I realized it was Cilan's mouth on my own.

Huh...

I wondered how Sawsbuck and the others would react about me kissing for the first time...

* * *

 **Place: Main Vertress Stadium, Center of** **Vertress City,** **Southeast of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

It was a bright day. The stadium started sparking off some fireworks as the fire in the flame cauldron continued lighting up. The Trainers all gathered in the waiting area. Our small group of six were near each other.

Freddy O'Martian narrated in his microphone and out to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, today the Main Rounds of the Vertress City Unova League will finally begin! In the first round, Trainers are allowed to use two Pokémon, and substitutions are allowed. And so, we will reveal on the big screen our first round match ups!"

The screen showed cards of the sixty four remaining Trainers as they were being randomly shuffled, eventually revealing the match-ups. I glanced around, finding out I was battling against a tanned skin male named Nico. I was also near the end of the list.

"The first match in the first main round will be Cameron against Bianca!"

The audience throughout the stadium cheered while Cameron and Bianca positioned themselves on either ends of the battle field of the main arena.

"They main round has just begun and they're already pitting people I know against each other..." Ash thought aloud.

Stephan added, "I don't know who to root for."

"I shall root for them both then," I decided, glancing between the two. It was a simple but the correct answer in my book.

My thoughts were a bit scattered from last light. After Cilan had collided with me, the next few moments were a bit of a blur but what I could was Cilan going beat red, the others either hooting in the background or were to shocked to speak, and an angry Lucario being held back, a bit on the pathetic side, by the other Pokémon. (Why was he so angry? It was just a kiss...)

The Pokémon Connoisseur wouldn't look at me the next morning; Lucario kept on glaring at the man and wouldn't let him within five feet of me. The others wouldn't tell me why. It was very confusing so I left it alone.

Maybe I'd find out after this.

The referee announced, bringing his arm down, "Now, begin the battle!"

Cameron threw a Poké Ball. "This one's up first! Samurott, let's go!"

"Okay, Escavalier, I'm counting on you!" In response, Bianca sent out her own Pokémon.

The battle between Cameron and Bianca began in earnest.

Samurott opened her mouth as a glowing light blue ball of water appeared and was fired that was, however, dodged by sliding to the side. Escavalier's body became outlined in light blue. A white shine then went up its body that turned the Pokémon into iron, raising it's own defense. This happened another time before Samurott reached across to her right arm and drew her seamitar from the sheath on the side of her left. The whole sword glowed a light blue when it was drawn, growing slightly longer. Samurott then slashed from above but Escavalier jumped back, floating in air above the other Pokémon.

Once more was the Cavalry Pokémon's defense raised.

Freddy O'Martian narrated, "Using Iron Defense consecutively would definitely raise Escavalier's defense power."

Both of the lances on Escavalier's arms glowed white and it jabbed with one of them. However, Samurott demonstrated her defensive skills and counters with her glowing seamitar, finally striking Escavalier on the head. However, it appears to have taken minor damage given its maxed-out defense. She then brought out another seamitar from the other sheath while she leapt and just like before the whole sword glowed a light blue when it was drawn, growing slightly longer.

Escavalier dodged the first one but took a direct hit from the second one and began to shiver. After a short while, despite having maxed out its defense, Escavalier fainted.

"Escavalier is unable to battle," the referee announced, racing an arm on the male Human's side, "Samurott wins."

"Yeah!"

"Not bad..." Bianca called back her down Pokémon and immediately sent out her favorite Pokémon, Emboar.

"Let's get this over with quickly. Aqua Jet!"

Samurott's body was surrounded by water. She shot off like a rocket at the opponent, slamming into him. She then sent a water ball and landed another hit, causing Emboar massive damage. He still stood but steam raised from his body.

"It looks like getting baptized with Water Type moves right upon getting switched in made the Fire Type Emboar lose all its energy!" Freddy O'Martian said.

The fight wasn't over.

Emboar winked at the female Pokémon and opened his arms, releasing pink hearts that surrounded Samurott. She became infatuated right on cue. Rushing forward to the love stuck Pokémon, Emboar repeatedly hit her with alternating hands before slamming a final hit with one of Emboar's glowing white forearms.

"Samurott is unable to battle," the referee announced, racing an arm on Bianca's side this time, "Emboar wins."

Now one on one, Cameron sent his Riolu forward.

Riolu displayed quite a battling prowess, managing to turn the hostile situation into an advantage when he was able bob and weave Emboar's Arm Trust and lifting a Pokémon that must have been at least five times Riolu size while on his back, throwing the opponent over his head. Emboar gets up, but was immediately Riolu ran up to the other and placed his palm on his stomach. He then fired a huge light yellow blast from his paw, blowing the other Pokémon away. Riolu did it a second time.

However, this gave Emboar an opening to grab Riolu's leg. Standing, he stared at the struggling Pokémon in his grasp, deciding to chuck the smaller Pokémon across the battlefield. Riolu recovered mid-air, landing on his feet. Emboar took in a deep breath and released a stream of orange-yellow fire from his noses. Riolu side stepped, punching the air when he was surrounded in a waving aura of dark red light. One of his eyes twinkled before he himself released a stream of red-orange fire from his mouth right at Emboar's face. And finally, Riolu waved his arms, causing light blue wind to appear. He jumped, crossing his arms and upon opening them, fired the wind from around his body in the form of a shockwave that knocked Emboar out.

"Emboar is unable to battle," the referee announced, racing an arm to Cameron, "Riolu wins. Therefore, Cameron is the winner."

The audience cheered for joy as the battle had come to a conclusion.

After recalling Emboar, Bianca's bottom lip wobbled as she began to sob, mumbling while she sunk to the ground, "Why did I end to lose? Why? Why?!"

On the other side of the battlefield, Cameron jumped with his Riolu in joy of winning. "We did it! We won! We won! We won! We really won!"

Bianca exclaimed in response, pointing at the other, "You won this time around, but I will not lose next time! So you better watch out!"

Ash had won against an unnamed male Trainer with his Scraggy. The rest of the battles have ended with Virgil with his Glaceon and Stephan with his Gurdurr and Ferrothorn winning.

It was finally my turn!

"..."

I didn't know rather or not to be happy or frown over such an easy win against Nico.

* * *

Afternoon rolled around and another round of battles came, not really surprised that I had gotten to the next round but was still excited nonetheless, up with the top sixteen.

Freddy O'Martian announced excitedly, "Those were great spectacular battles! The winning Trainers have displayed both offense and defense with their Pokémon, giving them a spot in the third round. Now, we will reveal the match ups of the third round! Everyone in the stadium, please watch the electronic scoreboard!"

The results were eventually revealed on the screen. Right off the bat, Ash's was to battle Stephan. Cameron, Stephan, and Virgil were battling unnamed, each of them male, Trainers. I saw who I was up against up a boy wearing a blue suit named Russet and I wonder what was going to happen next.

"The excitement will begin bright and early tomorrow morning, so rest up and prepare for another dose of battles!"

Ash and Stephan were in glaring happily at each other.

"I won't go easy on you tomorrow! I'll win, no matter what!"

"That's my line! Let's both battle without regrets! And may the best Trainer win too," Stephan said to Ash.

"I already got those words of yours," he added.

Cameron suddenly appeared along with his Riolu, showing off his knapsack. "All ready to set off! I'll make sure we're the first one there! I'm going to become the first to enter the best spot!"

"Uh, Cameron. Where are you headed off to?" Ash asked, confused as to why the boy was leaving.

Stephan continued, "The Unova League isn't over yet and you've advanced to the third round, right?"

Cameron and Riolu shook their heads. "You don't get it! What day is it today?"

"You're talking about the fireworks, right?" I bought up before he could lose the others anymore, coming over to them. I overheard about them from a few coworkers the night before.

"Fireworks?" Ash and Stephan muttered in unison.

"Boom! Tonight's sky will be filled with flashy fireworks as a celebration for the tournament. Because of that, I'm going to look for the best spot to watch them." The boy and his Pokémon then rushed away, adding, "We'll catch ya later! Let's go, Rilou."

Ash said, "Firework, huh? Sounds fun, right Luna?"

"It would be interesting to see some."

"Fireworks are nice and all, but I prefer the sauna after all," Stephan countered, "All right, I'll work up a nice sweat and set up a strategy afterwards. See you, Ash and Luna!"

"Right, see you tomorrow!" Ash replied, waving his hand.

I called to his back, waving as well, "See you later!"

"You both did it! Congratulations you two on advancing to the third round," Iris said as she, and Cilan showed up right behind us.

"Hey, thanks!" Ash replied.

The two talked some while an awkward silence engulfed Cilan and I.

"You did good..." He muttered, not looking at me. He found the wall beside him to be more interesting.

"Thanks. It was good..."

"Yeah..."

In the midst of the conversation, Pikachu sensed that something went wrong. "What's up, Pikachu?" Ash asked, looking to the Pokémon who had jumped and searched the ground.

 **"He's gone! Ash, Axew isn't here!"** The Mouse Pokémon pointed at Iris's hair.

"Huh? Axew? Iris, where's Axew?" Ash asked, causing Iris to notice that her Axew wasn't clinging in her hair.

"Huh?"

* * *

 **Place: Forest, Outskirts of** **Vertress City,** **Southeast of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

We searched around the building, but we didn't see him anywhere. The Humans searched and searched for the young Pokémon, splinting up in order to find Axew quicker. It was sunset, almost night. Axew, looking exhausted from running, took a stop at a nearby tree.

"Axew," I said, coming up to the Pokémon. Lucario coming up on my rear. It was good to have a Pokémon to find others quickly. (Why didn't I think to mention that earlier? I would never know.)

 **"Luna!"** He cried as he hopped off the tree trunk and ran up to me, hugging my right leg. **"You found me!** **You found me!** **"** I picked him, holding the frightened Pokémon close in comfort. **"I couldn't find Iris at all and I was so scared!"** He cried in the nook between my neck and shoulder.

"There. There. Everything is good now." I muttered, bouncing a bit when I remembered an old memory of a mother Pokémon comforting her young back in the forest. "You'll be reunited with Iris soon."

 **"Really?"** He whispered, voice cracked from crying. The shoulder part of my shirt did feel very damp then.

 **"Guys, look, it's Axew!** **"** Emolga cried from the air, landing a few feet from us. **"And Luna?..."** She gave us a confused look.

"Axew!" Pikachu called, running at us on all four. Behind him was Oshawott and Scraggy.

Axew saw them and tears welled up in his eyes again. **"Guys!"** He hopped from my grasp and ran over to them, falling into Pikachu's warm embrace. **"Thank goodness you're alright!"**

Scraggy wondered, **"What happened to you?"**

Axew went onto explain how he followed a red balloon and got lost. A woman had found him and had taken care of him before he left and went to find Iris. He ended up getting lost in the forest. **"That's when Luna found me."** He added in the end, smiling up at me.

"Actually Lucario was the one who found you. I can't sense Pokémon to save my life." I explained, waving the young one off. "So thank him."

 **"Thank you, Lucario!"** Axew thanked him, grinning.

 **"Hn."**

The sound of thundering footsteps startled us. We turned around to see a Garbodor and four little Trubbishes standing in front of him.

 **"Is this them, huh?"** Garbodor asked, glaring at us.

One of the Trubbish on the left pointed at Oshawott, hissing, **"It was him!"**

Garbodor growled and raised its hand.

 **"RUN!** **"** Axew cried, the others following him.

Oh, hell no!

I stood my ground, muttering, "Follow and protect."

 **"Understood."** Lucario nodded, chasing the group of run away Pokémon.

 **"Don't get in our way!"** Garbodor launched a bag of garbage at me. A blue shield appeared in front of me. Upon impact, the garbage exploded, sending toxic trash everywhere.

"You shall not pass." I said blankly as my body glowed light blue. My hair waved around me. I felt light. The five Pokémon became surrounded by a light blue aura, lifting high in the air with a simple flick of my wrist. "Will you listen?"

 **"Never!"** Garbodor growled.

I raised an eyebrow, using my other hand to hold the four Trubbish off on the side while I shook with the bigger Pokémon. "If you listen, I'll stop," I drawled out, watching the other lazily.

Garbodor was quite stubborn until finally he shouted, **"Fineeeeee! Just stopppppp!"**

"Okay~!" I chirped, shaking the Pokémon no more and letting down the Pokémon down slowly. "Now then the easy question... Why are you so mad?"

 **"Yeah, we didn't do anything!"** Pikachu said, coming up beside me.

 **"Did we?"** Axew asked, worried.

Scraggy added, **"Yeah, what Axew said!"**

 **"Care to explain?"** Garbodor looked at the Trubbish. It still glared at us.

 **"It was that Oshawott!"** They cried at the same time, stomping their feet on the ground.

 **"He ate all our food!"**

 **"He left like it was nothing! He did it!"**

Oshawott cried out in shock. He was astounded, much to the dismay of Pikachu and Emolga.

Pikachu stared at his fellow Pokémon in disgust. **"Seriously?"**

 **"Smooth move,** nitwit **."** Emolga said.

"You serious took another's food?! Again?!" I hissed, swinging to scowl at the Sea Otter Pokémon.

The others paled a bit while Oshawott blushed in embarrassment. **"Heh, uh... Well... I'm really sorry about that... Really... I am really sorry..."**

Garbodor didn't appreciate it. It shot more poisonous trash bombs. This time Lucario stood in front of us, his hand stretched out as he summoned a turquoise force field, protecting us from attacks.

 **"You dare to attack..."** He uttered, eyes blazing.

"Lucario, stand down!" I commanded, arm raised in front of him. "Garbodor, that is enough from you as well!"

 **"Grrrr..."** It growled.

"Look, we, and I really mean Oshawott, are sorry about all the eaten fruit. Oshawott didn't know it was for you. Isn't that right, Osh-a-wott?" I asked extra sweetly.

 **"YES! YES!** **YES!** **"** He cried rather swiftly. **"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"**

 **"That's still no excuse!"** Garbodor roared, firing multiple globs of purple liquid from the pipes on its right hand at us.

"Lucario, Protect then Copycat."

 **"Understood."** After Lucario summoned a turquoise force field to protect us, a purple Aura surrounded him. Out sprayed globs of purple liquid from his mouth that did little to the Garbodor and Trubbish.

Everyone emerged from the bushes. "Axew!" Iris cried happily.

 **"Iris!"** Axew shouted, watching to go to her. But I stopped him.

 **"HA! That didn't do anything!"** Garbodor puts its hands together, and a silver light started to sparkle between them. The light turned into a black garbage bag outlined in purple.

"It's called a distraction, ya know." I countered.

"Umberon, Shadow Ball!" Virgil commanded as he called out his Pokémon. Garbodor hurled the black garbage bag at us when suddenly a black and purple ball came in and destroyed the poisonous bag.

"Virgil!"

"You must calm down, Garbodor!" Virgil said. He pulled out a small silver bell. "Listen to this!"

The bell tingled, swaying from side to side, carrying the sound to the angered garbage Pokémon. Their enraged scowls softened to relaxed expressions.

The sound was so soothing... "He he he..." I muttered, growing a bit drowsy.

" **Luna!"** Lucario snapped his fingers.

"Huh?" I blinked, looking around to see weird looks at me from the Humans. I scratched my cheek. "Um..."

"A Soothe Bell, huh? Amazing, it's super effective!" Bianca exclaimed, coming to the rescue while gazing at Virgil's Soothe Bell.

"You saved them!" Cilan added, "I never expected anything less from a member of the Pokémon Rescue Squad, Virgil." Green eyes looked at me. He stepped to me, stopping when Lucario took a step forward. He raised his arms for peace. "You okay?"

"Uh huh..." I mumbled, glaceing away.

* * *

 **Place: Alleyway, Somewhere in** **Vertress City,** **Southeast of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

That evening, Ash and Cilan sat down a large tray filled with a variety of berries in front of Garbodor and the Trubbish.

"There you go."

"Dig in, eat until you're all full." Ash said to Garbodor and the Trubbish.

 **"Thank you very much,"** Garbodor said.

 **"Thanks!"** All four Trubbish chimed after that.

Oshawott handed over a platter of Pokémon Food to one of the Trubbish, secretly taking a piece. However, just before Oshawott could do so, he was slapped in the head Pikachu's tail. **"It's rude to be take what isn't yours."**

 **"Hmmmm..."** The other wasn't happy to be caught or slapped.

I kneeled down to one of the Trubbish and said, "Cilan has made all this food just to suit your and Garbodor's tastes. Do you like it?"

Trubbish pumped its debris hand in the air. **"It's good! It's good!"**

Suddenly, the sound of explosions rang in the air. Colorful fireworks lit up the night sky. Bianca and Virgil, with Eevee on his shoulder, gazed outside the alleyway.

"They've started, huh?"

"So pretty!" Her head peaked around the corned "Hey, hey, let's all go and watch them!"

* * *

 **Place: Park Lake, Somewhere in** **Vertress City,** **Southeast of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

Red.

Green.

Purple.

Blue.

Pink.

Grey.

The sky above the park was ablaze with a barrage of rainbow colors as the fireworks lit up on the lake and in the eyes of the eager spectators. Iris hugged Axew tightly, muttering to him to never run away again. Lucario stood at my side while Cilan stood on the other.

"Beautiful, isn't?"

"It is but not as much as you..." Cilan responded.

Wait...

"What?" I snapped to look at him, eyes wide.

"Er..." His eyes widen when he realized what he said. "Nothing..." He returned to watch the fireworks. Green eyes absorbed the colors that danced across the night sky.

I asked after a moment of silence, "What do you plan to do after the Unova League is over?"

"I'm still gonna travel with Ash somewhere before going back to the Gym. What about you?"

"I am... not sure... Maybe go back home, travel some more, or some thing like that... I still have yet to decide yet." Another blue firework went off.

"Well, even if you haven't decided yet this journey is far from over." Cilan said. I could hear Lucario huff a bit and take a few steps away. "Even when the Unova League comes to a close, I'd like to still travel with you."

I smiled, still stared up at the sky. "Thank you... I'd like to travel with you as well."

A hand took a hold my own. I stole a glance at a blushing Cilan, who would not look at me. My cheeks tinted with blush. Slowly but surly, I relaxed and tighten my hand against his. The sides of his mouth upturned to a small smile. I returned my gaze to the still on going fireworks. Colors continued to gush in the sky.

This felt... nice.

* * *

 **Place: Main Vertress Stadium, Center of** **Vertress City,** **Southeast of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

The flame still held on as the third round of the Unova League got under way. "The Vertress City Unova League has finally entered the third round! The excitement and the hot anticipation for some serious battles up ahead. Let's expect great things from the sixteen Trainers and their Pokémon who made it past the Second Round!" Freddy O'Martian shouted as the crowd cheered. "Let's start the first match, the clash between Ash and Stephan!"

On either side stood the two boys, ready as they ever were. The referee said, bringing his arm down, "Now, begin the battle!"

"All right, go! Liepard, come out!" Stephan sent out a slender, purple Pokémon speckled with yellow rosettes. It had a pink "mask" marking over its green eyes and small yellow markings over its eyes. It had a tufted yellow underside. Its lower legs were yellow and had a long, curving tail with a sickle-like shape toward the tip.

I took out my Pokédex and scanned it. It said:

 _Liepard, the Cruel Pokémon and the evolved form of Purrloin. Well-known for its beauty, Liepard uses the element of surprise when battling opponents, attacking before they can react._

"Interesting. In that case, I choose you!" In response to this, Ash chooses Krookodile.

There's no doubt both sides were in it to win it, and they appeared to be evenly matched as they offered powerful move after powerful move. Both of them fought fabulously but both were down to their final Pokémon , Sawk and Krookodile, after being recalled earlier in the battle, who showed the damage he had received from earlier. But Sawk's energy was at its limit as well.

"Sawk, use your fighting spirit!" Just as his Trainer commanded, the Pokémon tightened his black belt and got into a pose.

"Wow!" Freddy O'Martian exclaimed, "With that, Sawk has regained focus by tightening its belt."

Stephan raised a fist. "Sawk still has lots of energy left! The match is over, Ash!"

Ash shook his head. "You can't really know that before finishing it."

"Then I'll give it my all!"

"Bright it on!"

Sawk bought up a fist that was blocked with one of Krookodile's hands that had light blue glowing claws. Each punch was blocked just as each slash was blocked counter wise. When each of them knew neither attack was going to get the other, they jumped back. Krookodile look like he couldn't take another attack. To finish it up, each of Sawk's hands glowed white. Krookodile charged forward with a high burst of speed as well as a clear aura around it, lowering it self to weave out of strike and jumped upward. Krookodile was up high, turning around before he hit the other with his arm.

"Sawk!" Stephan called out in concern.

"The Flying Type move Aerial Ace, which is super effective against the Fighting Type Sawk, explodes!"

The Fighting Type tired to hold on but it was naught, falling back and ending Stephan road to the finals. Krookodile walked away.

"Sawk is unable to battle," the referee announced, racing an arm at Ash, "Krookodile wins. Therefore, Ash is the winner."

"You did it! You did your best, Krookodile!" Ash complimented, jumping with excitement. Krookodile raised his arm in victory.

The other male sighed, taking out a Poké Ball. "Sawk, you did your best too. Take a long rest." Pressing the white, round middle button, he called back his friend. Meeting in the middle, Ash and Stephan both congratulated each other for a great battle, as the entire audience gave them both a round of applause. Right after that, Virgil and Cameron both had won their battles as well.

There was three more to go and mine was next.

Russet was down to his last Pokémon - a dark blue Pokémon with a long tentacle-like, finned limb extending from its head. It had red eyes and possessed clawed, paddle-like arms with yellow spots and yellow-and-red palms. It had a beige fin on the upper portion of its body and beige fin-like legs below.

I had scanned it into my Pokédex. It said:

 _Eelektross, the EleFish Pokémon. Eelektross's mouth locks onto its opponents, where upon it delivers an electric shock._

Eelektross's claws glowed blue. Dashing at the Sun Pokémon, it smashed its claws down to the ground, making a small creator, as Volcarona flew up. The EleFish Pokémon looked up while its was surrounded in yellow static. The static became yellow electricity and it fired a beam of electricity from its body at Volcarona who, once again, flew out of the way. He giggled as he spun around in a circle to easily dodge another beam of electricity. He didn't see though was when Eelektross's teeth glowed white bite down on his head. He started to cry, flying around at fast speeds to try to get the other Pokémon off but he couldn't. Not until he began to spin around, surrounded in flames. The heat was enough for Eelektross's teeth to unlatch from Volcarona and fly up the flames, coming out at the top, pretty burned.

Volcarona let out a sigh while the other landed and gave a hiss. It spewed out a short stream of violet acid from its mouth at him. The acid was blown back when Volcarona released a powerful gust of wind. When the acid landed in front of Eelektross, a light gray smoke was released that rose up but Eelektross ducked back before it could have any effect. It fired another beam of yellow electricity from its body, landing. A bit of smoke was see coming off of the Sun Pokémon. Volcarona shot a white stream of sticky string from his mouth that wrapped around Eelektross's body. He then releases a stream of red-yellow fire from his mouth that traveled down string from his mouth, burning it on the way, at the opponent.

Eelektross was once more burned. Volcarona cried loudly, releasing red sound waves from his body. Once they reached the other Pokémon, it could not hand the sound, it's head beginning to hurt. Taking the chance to finish it, Volcarona released a spiraling red-orange fire from his mouth and with a combo of a powerful gust of wind made a flaming tornado, burning the Electric Type all the way to the very top. The Pokémon flew up to the air, crashing down to the ground. It was knocked out after that.

"Eelektross is unable to battle," the referee announced, racing his left arm, my side, "Volcarona wins. Therefore, Luna is the winner."

"We did i-oph!" I fell on my butt, my face full of white fur.

 **"Luna! Luna! Luna! We won! I did it! Did I do a good job?** **Did I?** **Did I?** **Did I?** **Did I?** **"** The Pokémon chattered.

"Volcarona..." I groaned, getting the tuffs of fur from my mouth. "Yes," I said, smiling, "You did a good job." I brushed the fur, feeling him purr before I called him back into his Poké Ball. "Talk to you later, Volcarona."

As I made it to the waiting area, the two battles came and went. Eight images appeared on the big screen.

Freddy O'Martian announced, "Now ladies and gentlemen, the match ups for the Forth Round will be revealed. Everyone in the stadium, please direct your attention to the big screen as we shuffle out quarter-final Trainers!"

The pictures of the final eight trainers were shuffled and paired up with another. Ash was faced off against that red-haired boy, Dino, and a long-hair girl named Katharine was against Virgil and lastly was two more boys, Ramone and Antonio I think their names were, were pitted against each other.

"Wo..." I was battling... Cameron?

"Luna." I looked behind me as Cameron stared right back at me with a curious yet determined look appear in his eyes.

"Cameron." I nodded to him.

"The fourth round will open tomorrow morning," Freddy O'Martian explained, one hand holding his mike. "Additionally, matches will be full six-on-six battles from now on. Everyone in the audience, make sure to get a full taste of the pleasure of Pokémon battles."

* * *

 **Place: Eating Area, Ground Floor of Hotel A,** **Northeast** **Area of** **Vertress City,** **Southeast of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

That night, we sat around a table in the dining room.

"Ash, Luna, congratulations to the both of you on advancing to the Fourth Round! So, in honor of that, I made you both a feast!" Cilan said. "We've got both of your favorites!"

Ash's eyes sparkled as he gazed at the platters of croquettes on the table before him. "Woah, amazing!"

I sipped my specially made vanilla milkshake. "It's good."

"Croquettes are my favorite too! I can eat countless of them! Hey Ash, I bet I can eat more croquettes than you!" Stephan said, nudging Ash with his elbow.

"Is that a challenge? Because I accept!"

"Bring it on!"

"Ready, go!"

We stared as Ash and Stephan wildly stuffed their faces with food. I continued to slurped my milkshake.

When it was gone I stare at Cilan. "More." He raised at eyebrow. "..."

"Well?"

"More... Please..."

His face regain his smile, taking the empty cup and refilling it all the way to the edge. "There you go."

"Let's just eat," Iris sighed, smiling. "Watching today's battle made me reconsidered him a bit, but he's still a child..." She muttered in the end.

"Really... Something as delicious as croquettes needs to be tasted slowly." Bianca said, sitting with straight posture and her nose turned up. She ate slowly, cutting and taking small bites.

At the same time, the two males had to beat against their chests with their fists in attempt to clear the food sitting in their throats. They coughed and chugged a glass of water each, ending with a satisfied burp. "Ahh..."

My milkshake was empty again. I held up my cup. "More..." Cilan gave me another look. "Please..."

Everyone chuckled.

* * *

 **Place: Main Vertress Stadium, Center of** **Vertress City,** **Southeast of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

Cameron was down to his final Pokémon, Rilou, while I had Vulpix and Lucario left. Not wanting Vulpix pulled into this just yet, I had Lucario up and centered.

"Lucario."

 **"Understood."** He grunted, walking forward, arms crossed.

"This is Luna's fifth victory! She's one step ahead!" Freddy O'Martian explained.

"All right. Your turn, Riolu!"

"Let us begin!"

Riolu waved his arms, causing light blue wind to appear and surround him. Riolu jumped into the air, crossing his arms before opening them, firing the wind from around his body in the form of a shockwave. Raising one arm up, Lucario summoned a turquoise force field in front of him, protecting himself. The Emanation Pokémon ran up to his evolved form, placing a palm on his lower stomach. At the same time, Lucario trust out a paw that landed on the other's forehead. At the same time, a huge blast of yellow light and another huge blast of green light came from each paw, knocking each of them back. Lucario slid back a bit, tilting his head. He watched as Riolu ran at him again, trying to do the same attack. He spun in a circular motion, kicking the other across the field. Then the Aura Pokémon runs so fast that his legs become a blur only for Riolu grab him while on his back, throwing Lucario over his head.

Lucario smirked as he shifted around, creating a light green bone of energy. Grabbing it with his right hand, he flew down at the small Pokémon, whacking the other in the stomach. He would not go easy on the younger one. If Riolu wanted to evolve like he wanted to then he needed to grow beyond this. He let go of the bone, ht vanishing before it hit the ground, before he put his hands together and created a blue ball of energy.

 **"Weak."** Lucario fired it at the struggling Pokémon, blasting him across the field. Riolu seemed to be down for the count and as I was about to issue another attack Riolu was engulfed in a white light.

Oh ho~.

When the light vanished, there he stood. A Pokémon with predominantly blue and black fur that possessed a short, round spike on the back of each forepaw, with an additional one on his chest and four small black appendages on his head. He had cream-colored fur on his torso. He was on his toes rather than on its entire foot.

Yup.

"Good, Riolu! Well done!" Cameron cheered, arms raised. "The god of battles have smiled at us today!" The boy took out his Pokédex and scanned his new evolved Pokémon.

 _Lucario, the Aura Pokémon, and the evolved form of Riolu. Lucario has the power to detect their opponent's thoughts and actions by reading their aura._

"All right! All right! All right! All right! Good job, Riolu!" The boy shook his head. "...No, Lucario! Good job evolving for me!"

"What a development! This battle is entirely unpredictable!" Freddy O'Martian stood, mike in hand. "It's a huge surprise to see it evolve in this decisive game! Now, how will Lucario battle against another of its own species?"

"Things are being more interesting... You know what to do."

 **"Hn..."**

 **"Look! Look! I've evolved Big Brother! I've finally evolved!"** Cameron's Lucario wagged his tail.

His Lucario made a grab for mine but Lucario ran so fast that his legs become a blur as he appeared behind the opponent. Lucario had his hands together and created a ball of black and purple circles. He fired a beam of circles at the other's back sending the Cameron's Lucario forward. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet, not much damage showing. With a breath coming slowly out of Lucario's mouth, he dashed forward to the other at a fast speed and repeatedly punched and kicked him. Some of it was blocked but in the end Cameron's Lucario wasn't able to keep up with my Lucario's speed and was eventually attacked repeatedly with punches and kicks.

The opponent Lucario gasped as he was pushed to ground, Lucario's paw on his chest. With his other hand, he made a light green bone of energy. But the other had glowed a silvery Aura. The other made the same colored energy bone. Both attacks crashed against each other as they blocked the other's advance. Lucario swept his legs at the opponent's feet, tripping the other Aura Pokémon but Lucario jumped into the air as he waved his arms, causing light blue wind to appear and surround him. He crossed his arms before opening them and firing the wind from around his body in the form of a shockwave. Lucario lifted his arms and his body was surrounded by a turquoise force field, protecting him from the attack.

At the same time, we both commanded them to use Aura Sphere. Both Lucario's puts their hands together and created a blue ball in both of their hands. Then both Lucario fires the blue ball at each other. Both blue glowing balls collided with one another, causing an explosion on contact with the other. As the dust cleared, Lucario ran so fast he blurred as he appeared behind the opponent. He created and fired a blue ball of energy. Cameron's Lucario fell to the ground.

"Lucario!" Cameron shouted but no response.

"Lucario is unable to battle," the referee announced, racing his right arm, my side, "Lucario wins. Therefore, Luna is the winner."

"Aura Sphere was the finishing move! Luna has won the fierce fight and is more amongst the best four! She's advanced to the semifinals!"

Cameron fell to the ground, muttering, "I lost..."

Lucario walked down to the younger one. He raised his paw to the other. **"You've gotten stronger."**

Red eyes widen, taking my friend's hand. **"Big... Brother..."**

 **"But you still need work. Lots of it."**

 **"I see..."** Lucario turned to look at Cameron.

 **"Go."** He pushed the other Aura Pokémon to his male Trainer. **"He needs you."**

 **"Right..."** Lucario walked to him, kneeling down to the man.

Lucario came back to my side as I looked at him. **"You did good. I know you are proud of the other."**

 **"Tsk... Whatever."** He grunted, arms crossed and looking the other way.

"Thank you."

 **"Hn."**

"Luna." Lucario and I looked back at Cameron as he stared at me. "Congratulations!" He bowed to me. "It was an honor to battle against you and Lucario!"

 **"An honor!"** Lucario mimicked.

I raised my hand. Cameron looked at it for a moment before grinning and taking it. Both Lucario did the same.

"I'll be rooting for you!"

"Thank you!"

For now, I went to the set up Pokémon Center to get everyone healed. Lucario was following close behind me.

* * *

 **Place: In Front of the Main Vertress Stadium, Center of** **Vertress City,** **Southeast of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

It was game, set and match!

The final match was over and, in the end of it all, Virgil and Team Eevee won the Unova League. The night before, the stadium had been ablaze with spotlights and fireworks. Virgil and all of the Pokémon he used stood on a pedestal as he held his trophy, beaming with pride as the Unova League came to a close.

We all met up at the fountain.

"Congratulations, Virgil, on become champion!" I said. "Team Eevee was amazing!" I had lost against the man in the semifinals, not wanting to go any further then that.

"Thank you!"

"Team Eevee was awesome, but I'll make sure you'll never beat me!" Cameron exclaimed, nodding more to himself then anything else.

"Eevee seems to have grown much more confident during this tournament. I'm grateful to you... No, to _everyone_ who participated in the tournament. Thanks, guys." Virgil said. A helicopter hovered above us and landed just a few feet away. "Bro, Team Eevee did it!"

It was Davy. "Yeah, Dad and I watched it on TV. Your team really is amazing. Congrats on winning too! Dad's preparing a party right now."

"Really? Cool!"

"Come aboard, then."

"Yeah." Virgil hopped into the helicopter. "See you later!" He shouted as it rose. We said and waved goodbye as the helicopter took off.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" Bianca came barreling in, trying to catch Virgil, but is late and knocked Ash into the fountain. Pikachu had some common sense to jump off of his Human as to not get wet.

"Is this ever gonna end?" Ash mumbled.

"Well, you did need to cool off your hot head there, Ash," I said, grinning while helping him out of the fountain.

He gave me a scowl that turned to Bianca as she bowed, arms full of Castelia Cones, and cried, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She turned to the helicopter flying away. "Aw... There he goes... And I even got a congratulatory gift for him and Team Eevee! Oh well." She perked right back up.

"What's with you!?" Ash asked her.

The girl took a step back, just now realizing who was all here. "I'll just give them all to you guys! Here you go!" Bianca handed each of us a Castelia Cone. Cameron and Lucario scarfed down their treats, said their farewells, and they and Bianca took off.

"Where does they all get this energy?" I asked to no one really.

"I have so clue..." Iris muttered to me. "Just watching them makes me tried."

I nodded in agreement, sighing again, "Indeed."

* * *

 **Place: Main Vertress Stadium, Center of** **Vertress City,** **Southeast of Opelucid City, Central North Unova Region**

I had just finish packing while the others did the same and then slipped away to go back to the stadium. I stood in the center of the Unova League battlefield and looked up at the slowly vanishing starry sky.

 **"Luna..."** I heard muttered from behind me. **"So this is where you were."**

"Lucario..." I turned to glance at him to back at the still rising sun. "It's so pretty, isn't it?"

 **"It is."**

"Lucario, you and everyone worked so hard for me to come to this moment."

 **"Hmm..."**

"Everyone who battled here was so strong too. We've gone thought a lot, haven't we?"

 **"To much if I have to say anything."** Lucario grumbled.

"Oh hush," I giggled, grinning before looking back at the now awake sun, rising above the stadium and painting a yellow, pink, and orange tint across the sky.

 **"What are we going to do now that it's over?"** He l **ooked at me.**

 **"I'm not sure. We shall see when it comes, I guess." A bit of h** ope bloomed in my gut. "Which means... This journey's not over yet. Not by a long shot!"

"Oi, Luna!" A voice said.

"What are you doing, Luna?" Another voice shouted.

It was followed by a third. "Come on, we've got to get going! We're setting off!"

 **"Hurry up!"**

I turned around to see Ash, Iris, and Cilan standing at the door above the stairs. A true smile began to stretch upon seeing them. Numerous memories raced across in front of my eyes, memories of my journey from first meeting Ash and the others to at this moment. I was happy.

They stood there, watching me patiently, with large grins. They were waiting for me.

I grab onto Lucario. "Let's go," I told him, giving him a bright smile. He gave a small one in return. "Coming!" I said back to them, running up the stairs over to my friends. We walked together out of the stadium.

Even if the curtains had closed for this chapter of my life it was then I knew I was going to be okay.

I would brace for the fogginess of the future full of the unknown.

It was... interesting.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Phew! Well, the Unova League and another Arc have finally come to a close. On to the next and final one! We'll be seeing N again, after so long it felt like I've forgotten about the poor man. Which I kinda did... But never fear for those love N (and N x Luna shippers) you shall see him more starting the next chapter! Did the moment in the Spa scene surprise you? It sure in hell did to me when I figured out what I was writing when I got done with the whole chapter. I didn't know rather to leave it or not but I wanted to be a little mean to Cilan so I left it. -evil snicker- Looks like N is a bit behind…**

 **Far warning, next week there might or might not be a chapter. I am getting more swamped with work from my office and homework; I also wanna plan out the last chapters as they're a bit sketchy. I really only had all the way up to the Unova League planned written in stone (more or less). So, there are only 6 more chapters left in this final Arc. What do you wanna see?**

 **See you maybe next weekend… If not, then the weekend after that! (It's the Halloween weekend too! Sweet…)**

 **Random Question: What do you usually do for Halloween? Also, do you believe in the paranormal? Have any experiences with it to?**

 **Next Chapter: Everyone has** **secrets, some that no one what to know. Some can hide it better then others. Others can not. Luna must make a choice and she meets someone who she really isn't sure if she wants to meet them or not.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing:** **Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna**

 **Other:** **Followers: 117, Favs: 118, Reviews: 391, Views:** **37,009**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- Well, it depends on which route you go. With the Gaming Route, of course you can beat Reshiram. It's just like any other** **Pokémon** **. However, if you went with the Anime/Show/Manga Route(s) then you can go either way. The thing with the 'Legendary** **Pokémon** **' status, that Pokémon is supposed to be super powerful and all that. With that and then the powerhouse Luna's team is then I can think that either or could win the battle. It'd vary on moves, strategy, and all that.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- I remember you! It really has been some time. How have you been? Don't worry, you'll be getting more right now! -hand over milkshake- Heh.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Eh, you win some and you lose some. Everyone loved it when Cilan kissed Luna accident. Lucario would have hit him, more like kill, if not for Cilan being Luna's friend and that'd make her sad and angry at him and that's something he does not want. So he let himself be held back by the other Pokémon while thinking up ways to destroy the boy. If you want to know what happens next, then read away~! Also, do you want to see anything happen in any of the future chapters?** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Unicorncupcake09- Ah, so you're a Cilan x Luna fan then? He he! Volcarona is such a puppy! The wing-like adornments is actually around Luna's ears, they just cover them enough to look like Luna doesn't have any. People do see them but they think they're just accessories even when they're real and stuck to her head and will hurt if they pull on them. But the Humans don't know that. They also represent something that you'll see later on too.** **Cupcakes. Unicorn cupcakes!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AnimeGmr101- Ah, I Luna x N shipper... I haven't seen one in some time. So, you like how I did their relationship beforehand, huh? Don't be sad because you'll be glad for this chapter~! Nyeh he he he he! Handing out candy is was I pretty much do as well, seeing the younger kids walk around. Last year I even carved a little pumpkin into an owl that we had out front for the whole night. Lots of people loved it.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **IsraAl'Attia-Theron- Luna may act Human but she is quite naive about many things, like with the kiss just being a kiss and why Humans wore clothes when they were in the 'bath', they do and feel about in modern times (Pokémon Universe wise anyway. I did manage to catch you off guard with that! HE HE HE HE! My evil plan is working than! I am making you torn between the two ships! HE HE HE HE HE! N shall never make it! Well, he might... Your N side will like this chapter so there is that on the up side. There shall be a** **scene with both N and Cilan around Luna at the same time soon. Very soon. -evil laugh that turns into a coughing fit- (I really need to stop with all this evilish evil laughing...) When you go trick-or-treat, what you do usually dress up as? Are you talking about the fright fest from the Six Flags place? I've always wanted to go there but I do not have the funds... currently. Watching a scary movie though is a good idea. Go with the classics too. (Or a scary Anime.) Pop some popcorn and get your favorite drink and I'm all good! OH! OH! I love the Creepy pasta verse! It's amazing what characters will be chosen next to horrify!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **tigergirl1723- Hmmm... His name is** **Alder. But n** **ot for the rest of the story as it does not really tie in with how it is going but I can make it as a one shot later on. Good idea? With the other thing. You remember how Luna was in the** **Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup and how she lost on purpose nearing the final battle and all that. Luna is indeed powerful, maybe a bit to much at times, and she knows that with all the Pokémon she has. She can do really well with battling and understand Pokémon as that's partly who she is (and can speak their language as well) and was raised by Pokémon to just adds to it. Yes Luna could have won against Virgil if she truly wanted to nut Luna was in it for more of the fun. She won the** **Pokémon Club Battle Tournament early on so she knows that feeling of winning a tournament. She wants others to feel that and so does not advance to the final round. Does that explain everything or is there something you still don't understand? Becuase if you don't, I'll gladly explain it.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- If you don't like the pairing then you don't have to. It's my story. I get to do what I want with my OC and who she is paired with. If you still don't like it, you can either put up with it until the very end and be happy or just stop reading this story in all. Now then, t** **hank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Angeloflight- Good! That's what I wanted to do! Cilan better run cause if Sawbuck ever found out, there's no place where the boy could hide. The others... Eh, it'd be a mix reaction.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 49**

 **Changing Tides**

* * *

 **Years Ago...**

* * *

 _ **Place: Unknown**_

 _An inferno came from their mouth. Blue eyes stared down at the flurry of burning red-orange fire consuming a pile of ruins, the flames consuming everything in sight. There wasn't much of the home, if one could that the building that from the beginning, anymore..._

 _Just a ruined castle._

 _The boy with earth colored hair stood among the flames, a white cape cloaking his body, red color splashing against it and fluttered in the smoky air, yet the flames did not lick the edges._

 _A dethroned king._

 _The dethroned king that had turned and faced a wall of angered flames that danced in his gray eyes. Suddenly, a large white wing flared out and swept through the air, dispersing the firewall as a body of white appeared. The plume behind their head flew in the wind._

 _Wide gray stared into bright, blank blue._

We are leaving?

 _ **It is time.**_

Do you want to?

 _ **...I have to.**_

But you do not want to? You want to stay...

 _ **But I cannot.**_

...

 _ **...**_

We need to go or else you will never leave.

 _ **I know... I know...**_

 _Their wings flared out and took flight off into the sky. Embers danced to the slowly darkening night. **Fly away! Must fly away!**_

 _ **I burned everything and left the child. It was just as the time before that and the time before that.**_

 _They could both hear from the boy said. "Do you intend to reduce the whole world to ashes? Reshiram..."_

 _A few bits of water weld up in those blue eyes, their already dull feature turned to stone. It was just as the same before. It happened again and again and again. Even when hadn't wanted to do so they had to. You know, despite it's pride as a Legendary Pokémon, it could not help but feel that it was unwanted in this world. The others must have felt that way at one point as well._

 _Even when it's forever companion was there with them, they could not heal from all of their departures._

 _It's Hero meant so much to them._

I am sorry...

* * *

 **Now...**

* * *

 **Place: Path, Middle of the Forest, Near** **Professor Juniper's Laboratory,** **Right next to Nuvema Town,** **S** **outheastern** **Unova Region**

It was a nice day.

A cool summer breeze brushed against the tree, making the leaves shiver under the too bright sun. When we walked out from under the trees, the sun beamed upon my face, my gaze locked onto the cloudless sky, a shining blue that could allow me feed off of its beauty and live forever. This day could make everyone live off of its beauty forever.

The Unova League was over. Now, we had set our sights on returning to Nuvema Town and Professor Juniper's Laboratory to see the said woman.

"I can't to see Professor Juniper again!" Ash exclaimed, smiling to his partner. "We'll be there before you know it, Pikachu."

 **"Yeah,"** the Pokémon agreed.

"That's where Professor Juniper's Laboratories are, right?" Cilan asked.

"They are," I responded, looking forward to see the spot where this journey began.

"What shall I do? What shall I do? What shall I doooo?!" A voice cried.

"Huh?" Iris blinked, confused as as she pointed forward down the path.

There was a stone bridge connected the two cliffs ahead of us. At the beginning of the bridge, a girl with dark blue hair, a pink ribbon tired a bit of her hair up in the back, was on her knees on the ground. Her hands were tangled up in her hair, scratching back and forth, as she vigorously shook her head. Around her was a fleeting White and Yellow Aura, buzzing at her muttering.

"It tastes like she's torn about something."

As we come from behind her, Ash asked in concern, "Hey you, what's the matter? Did something happen?"

She turned to us to reveal hazel eyes surrounded by square glasses. The girl wore a yellow shirt with an orange collar and the same color as trims around the short sleeves. She also had an orange knee length skirt and sneakers as well as light pink, almost white, socks and a pink bag over both shoulders. She pointed to the bridge.

"I was unsure whether I should cross the bridge or not," she said. "When I was in school, we learned you should hit a stone bridge before crossing it to make sure it's safe. That's what I did! But what if, by the time I want to cross it, the bridge girder is so brittle from being bit earlier that it crumbles...? I don't know what to doooo!" The girl was making herself a nervous wreck.

Humans had strange fears...

Iris chuckled nervously. "That's no way that'll happen," she reassured the girl.

It didn't help much. "I always think too much! I'm over-concerned compared to others and... I don't know what to do... Help meeeeee!" She cried, tears falling from her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

Scratch that. Humans were just strange in general.

"Then we'll show you that the bridge is say by crossing it." Ash promised.

"Huh?"

"Right, Cilan?"

"That sound's like a good idea."

They did so and turned back, waving to her. "See, it's totally fine!" Iris said. "Come on over!"

"Yeah! There's no need to worry!"

The girl whimpered, tapping her foot lighting on a bit of the stone. "But what if that was the exact limit of how much the bridge could handle...?" She pointed at me. "Even the girl and her..."

"Lucario," I offered

She continued, "...and her Lucario didn't even cross!"

"Luna!" Ash called out, exasperated, "I thought you crossed with us!"

"Nope," I said back. "Because I want to do this!" I picked up the girl, hearing her screech in fright, and held her bridal style. She started to struggle a bit when I began to walk on the bridge. I stopped about in the middle and the struggling got worse. My grip on her body tightened. "If you don't stop struggling, I will drop you and the bridge will collapse then," I muttered to her. Freezing from shock, she wrapped her around around my neck and held her face in the nook of my neck.

When we finally made it across, I sat her down. The girl slid down to her knees, pressed together as to not let anyone see up her skirt, and slowly calmed her hyperventilation.

"Thank you so very much," she said, smiling gratefully. Even when there was a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Being careful is one thing and it is good to be at time; however, there are things you won't know about until you try them. If you start to overthink again or get scared because I know that you will then take a deep breath and think of it slowly and then you might not overthink all the time then," I advised her, holding out my hand. "Once you try it, you may even like it." She took it hesitantly; I was able to help her up.

 **"Luna."** Lucario started.

I rolled my eyes before waving to the girl. "Bye, bye!" I caught up to my friends and we continued down the path.

* * *

 **Place: Professor Juniper's Laboratory, Somewhere in Nuvema Town,** **S** **outheastern** **Unova Region**

"Hello, Professor Juniper," we all greeted together as the glass front doors slid open

She was happy to see us. "My, my, my, welcome! Welcome! Thanks for coming, all of you!"

We relaxed on the couches with some tea made by one of Professor Juniper's assistant while Ash called Professor Oak over a video call. Iris and Cilan on one side while I sat next to the Professor. Lucario kneeled on the ground to my right, munching on a place of apples. While he did that, we talked about the Unova League and all the battles I faced as well as some of the friends we had met over the couple of months. When the boy had come back, he sat between Iris and Cilan with Pikachu on his lap.

"Hmmm..." The black haired boy slumped back in his seat, relaxing his arms behind his head. "What should I do now?" He thought aloud.

Pikachu looked up at his Trainer. **"Ash?"**

Cilan and Iris perked up at this. Cilan spoke first, "Well, I haven't master the art of Pokémon Connoisseuring yet, so I place to continue on traveling to study for another while."

"Me too!" Iris agreed. "I have whole lot to study before even coming close to becoming a Dragon Master. It won't be that easy!"

They all looked at me while I took a sip of the tea. "What about you, Luna?"

"Hmmm..." I looked up, tiling my head as I put the teacup on the plate in my other hand. Well, there wasn't much of the journey left but to travel around a bit more before I went home. I had a lot to talk to Sawsbuck about... "It's still a mystery to me but when the time comes for that answer then I shall tell you all."

"I see" Ash looked at each of us, smiled, and nodded. "You haven't reached the goal of your journeys yet, after all." He stood. "Let's all continue working together and achieve our dreams, too!"

Cilan stood as well. "We have a pretty good marriage, after all."

"That's right, let's do this!" Iris jumped up from her seat.

I chuckled, setting the empty cup and place on the table then proceeded to stand. "It would seem so." We all raised our fists together, bumping them against each other.

"Excuse me?! Anybody in there?!" A voice called. "I request entry! Th-Th-There's no answer... Aahhh, noooo! Maybe no one lives here any more! What shall I do? What shall I DOOOO?!"

That voice...

She was muttering to herself again. Might as well put that to an end. We walked to the door and when it opened, found the overwrought little girl we had met at the bridge. She came in, and after calming down, introduced herself as Nanette and, believe it or not, had been on her way to Professor Juniper's Laboratory because she was a beginner Trainer and wanted her first Pokémon.

"I heard you can get Pokémon for beginners at the Nuvema Laboratories... Do you... Do you really get them for free?" Nanette asked Professor Juniper.

"Yes, of course." She confirmed.

"Wait a minute..." Nanette's eyes widened, hand shaking. "But they are free, there has to be a catch! There's no such thing as a free ride. You're... You're gonna make me work here for the rest of my life, polishing Poké Balls... for no moneyyyyy!" She began to tear up again. "I d-don't know what to doooooo!"

The woman sweat drop before reassuring the girl, "You won't have to do anything like that here."

"That's some imagination." Cilan said.

"She's thinking too much..." Iris uttered, sighing silently.

"It's an overkill..." I rolled my eyes, leaning back.

"All right then, please choose your first Pokemon." Professor Juniper then proceeded to show Nanette the three starter Pokémon she could choose from: the Fire Type Tepig, the Water Type Oshawott, and the Grass Type Snivy. Tepig greeted her when it showed up as Oshawott rubbed it's tired eyes, yawning. Snivy puffed out its chest, trying to show that it was the best choice out of the three.

"Hmm... Who should I pick?" Nanette looked at each of them, but as her eyes continued shifting between the three, her wonder and excitement swiftly changed into anxiety. "What should I dooooo?! If I pick Snivy, it might evolve into Serperior in one go in its sleep and bind me...!" Nanette cried, messing up her hair. "Oh no!"

She needed to pick up on Pokémon Evolutions...

"But then... Then... Then what if I pick Oshawott, it might randomly unleash Water Gun in its sleep, flooding the whole run with water and washing me away...!" Nanette's hands returned to her hair once again. "Ahhhhhh, what now?! And if I pick, Tepig, who knows what might-"

"Just chose a Starter already..." I grumbled, a bit irritated that she was overthinking it all again.

"If I may," Cilan began, "Since you seem to be the careful type, a marriage with your polar opposite, an energetic Tepig, might be best."

 **"You might be right!"** The said Pokémon grinned, looking up at the Human with bright eyes.

Nanette pondered as she observed Tepig. She crouched down and Tepig ran around in circles a few times. She smiled, eyes sparkling. "Now that I've got a closer look, you're pretty cute! Okay, I've chosen my Starter Pokémon!" She picked up Tepig. "Professor Juniper, I've decided on this Tepig." It had begun to lick her cheek, making her giggle. "Hey, that tickles."

Professor Juniper chuckled as she handed Nanette her Pokédex and five Poké Balls, a pink badge case, and Tepig's Poké Ball. She also explained a few things that the girl didn't seem to know about. Well, better to know then not to know.

"Come on, Tepig." Nanette returned Tepig, who's tail was wagging, to its Poké Ball. She then held the red and white capturing tool against her check, smiling proudly.

"Hey!" Ash called out, gaining the others attention. "Now that you've got a Starter Pokémon, let's have a battle!"

"What?! ME?!" Nanette said, pointing to herself. The panicked look returned. "But... But... But... What if Tepig doesn't listen to any of my commanded during the battle...?!"

There she went again...

After a bit more advice and a promise of a tag battle where Ash could help the girl out, Nanette agreed.

* * *

 **Place: Battle Field, Left side of Professor Juniper's Laboratory, Somewhere in Nuvema Town,** **S** **outheastern** **Unova Region**

The tag battle was between Ash and Nanette against Cilan and Iris with it being Pikachu and Tepig against Stunfisk and Emolga. One of the assistants would be the referee as I and Professor Juniper would be spectators with Axew.

As the tag battle got underway, the Unova Region top Professor asked me, "How has your journey been, Luna?"

We both watched as Pikachu sent a yellow thunderbolt from his body at Emolga and Stunfisk, although it does no damage to the latter. It was to give a bit of encouragement for the discouraged Nanette

"It's been wonderful," I said, snickering at the look Tepig gave it's new Trainer when she tried to command it to use Thunderbolt, a move Tepig was unable to learn. "I've learned a lot of things, met many people, and caught some new friends."

"That sounds wonderful!" Professor Juniper said, clapping. She then gave a fond sigh. "I can remember when you first came in with Ash, walking in with that Lucario of yours." She beamed at the said Pokémon. "Are you doing well, Lucario?"

 **"Hn."** He grunted, nodding a bit.

"Good. Ney, Luna what other Pokémon have you caught?"

"Well, Snivy is now a Serperior. He evolved quite sometime." I offered, hearing a hum of approval and to go on. " I have befriended a Deino which has evolved into a Hydreigon, an Espeon, a Milotic, a Joltic, a Volcarona, and finally, I've recently found a friend in a Vulpix."

"Amazing! Who do you have on hand?"

"Lucario, Serperior, Hydreigon, Espeon, Volcarona, and Vulpix."

"May I see them?"

"I don't see why not... But, Professor, please don't touch Vulpix. She doesn't trust easily." Professor Juniper raised an eyebrow but said nothing so I got out five Poké Balls. "Okay everyone, come on out and meet Professor Juniper!"

I was prepare this time for- I fell back when a fluff of white knocked me more.

 **"Luna! Luna! Luna! Luna! Luna~!"** His weight pressed against my chest. I heard a faint snort from Lucario...

Why... Does... This... Keep... HAPPENING!?

"Volcarona... It's nice to see you..." I groaned, hearing the woman chuckle merrily, not fazed by this at all. I blew at my bang, getting tuffs of fur from my mouth, to get away from my eyes.

 **"Volcarona,"** Espeon warned, sitting prim and proper as she usually did. She looked a bit annoyed this time around.

 **"Okay~!"** The Sun Pokémon said, flying to the other Sun Pokémon's right side. The other had been occupied by Vulpix.

Espeon scowled at the other before she directed a smile at me. **"Hello, Luna."**

"Hello, Espeon," I greeted as I sat up, brushing off the dirt off of myself. Scratching behind her ear as things, she purred at bit before I held out my hand to Vulpix. She stared at it for a moment before placing a paw on it.

 **"..."** She gave a nod as a hello.

"It's very nice to see you too, Vulpix." I moved slowly to pet her back.

I looked at my last two Pokémon. "Hello to you two as well."

 **"Hi..."** Hydreigon sighed out. "Do you have any food?"

"Not at the moment but I'll get you some later, kay?"

 **"Okay..."** She gave another sigh, head lowering. It looked like she fell asleep.

I shook my head at her, amused. Turning to Serperior, he was staring at a smiling Professor Juniper. I walked to his side. "Yeah, you get to see the Professor again, Serperior. Remember her?"

 **"I do."** He raised his head. Going to her, the woman looked him over a few times before complimenting how well he has grown up and brushed again his side.

The Professor was good at this it seemed.

Professor Juniper proceeded on looking over the others, being sure to be careful. She did not go near Vulpix but once she was close enough, the Pokémon gave the Human a glare, ran, and jumped into my arms unexpectedly. She watched each of Professor Juniper's move very carefully and cautiously. "It's wonderful to see how good they have been raised, Luna. All of them look healthy and well taken care off. You do love your Pokémon a lot," Professor Juniper concluded.

"Thank you," I said, smiling at the woman. We talked a bit more when suddenly a machine with a very familiar purplish-red letter 'R' stuck right in the front burst out of the woods.

Really?

I rubbed the bridge of my nose as two Human and their Pokémon recited their motto.

The female let out a snarky laugh. "If you ask us able, 'Wh-Whatever...'..."

"...the answer we give is for the sake of tomorrow." The man began after her.

"Future! The white future reflects the color of evil!"

"Universe! The black world receives the hammer of justice!"

Meowth spoke next, "Our names will be remembered in this place!"

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!"

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!"

"Come gather! Under the name of Team Rocket!" They all spoke together, posing in a strange way.

Why were they even here?

Seriously... They were very obsessive about this whole capturing Pikachu thing There was so many other Pokémon out there that could be just as powerful as Pikachu they could try to get. Seeing the looks on their faces showed they weren't going to give up on getting the yellow Pokémon for their own boss because of its unknown potential.

Trying and epically failing

Sigh...

Couldn't they do anything new?

 **"Luna?"** Espeon questioned made me look down at her. **"Would you like us to do anything?"**

"Hmmm..." I watched as Jessie and James called out their two new Pokémon: a pink Frillish and Amoonguss respectively. They worked swift to reduce visibility and paralyze the group's Pokémon. Nanette was able to quickly recall her Tepig, but the others weren't so lucky.

Taking advantage of the situation, I called out, not really wanting to deal with this small group, "Volcarona, Hurricane. Lucario, Protect."

Volcarona's wings glowed a light blue while he flapped them, releasing a powerful gust of wind that blew away the mist, revealing Team Rocket was about to complete their plan in capturing Pikachu. Lucario had a turquoise force field above Pikachu and himself while Amoonguss had jumped into the air and landed on the turquoise force field. Expanding the force field, he pushed the other back. Once it dispersed, I was in front of the others, my Pokémon beside me, three on each side.

"You know, I wasn't going to interfere but I am a bit annoyed with you trio right now. So, yeah, capturing Pikachu is off your list and have some fun with my little friends." I said, smiling sweetly as each of my 'little' friends began to prepare an attack.

"What?!"

"How dare you!"

"No," I said, tsking at James, shaking my head in disappointment at him. "It's how dare you to you, young man. Ready..."

Volcarona released a spiraling red-orange fire from his mouth. The red gem on Espeon's forehead shined a bright white before she released a multicolored beam from it. Serperior opened his won mouth and formed a light green energy ball while Hydreigon had an orb of energy in each of her mouth's, n Ice-type move from the left arm head, a Fire-type move from the middle head, and an Electric-type move from the right arm head, all with different colors. Then Lucario had put his hands together and created a blue ball of energy between them. Finally, Vulpix had opened her mouth, red-orange flames beginning to rise up.

"...and release!" Each of my Pokémon released their attack. They had all combined, destroying the machine sent Team Rocket blasting off again. "Good job, everyone!" I said, smiling at all of them before calling each of them back.

"Wo..."

I turned around to see everyone staring at me. "Um... Hi..." I had momentarily forgotten about all the Humans there.

"Th-That was so cool!" Nanette exclaimed, grasping my hands. "I've never seen an-anything like that before! Do you think I-I could do that too?"

"Um..." I blinked, trying to figure out something to say before telling her, "Well, yeah. If you live fearlessly and work together with your Pokémon."

"Then I shall!" She pumped up her arms.

The others looked at me, a bit shocked at the power I had with my friends. "Heh... Yeah... I'm just gonna go now..." I and Lucario walked back to the building, Nanette right behind me, cheering about how she wasn't going to overthink as much as before.

* * *

 **Place: Professor Juniper's Laboratory, Somewhere in Nuvema Town,** **S** **outheastern** **Unova Region**

Feeling confident after what happened, Nanette had promised she would no longer worry about things and ran off to start her journey. Just then, one of Professor Juniper's assistants had said her father, Cedric Juniper, was calling. We went over to the video chat monitor.

"Papa, what is it this time?" Professor Juniper asked her father.

"In the outskirts of Icirrus City, there's a building called Dragonspiral Tower," Cedric started, "In the area beyond that, not far from there, the White Ruins have been discovered. There, the ruins can give us valuable information on the Legendary Pokémon, Reshiram."

I froze. Dragonspiral Tower was an old tower that was built after the war that happened thousands of years ago. Though it was not known who built it or when it was built, it's said to be the oldest structure in Unova. It was said this was where Legendary Pokémon were created and slumber.

How was it discovered?!

Why... Why did Sawsbuck allow this after all this time of chasing off Humans so the White Ruins wouldn't be discovered?

Everyone seemed to happy they wanted to go as Cedric had invited us all to come to the White Ruins.

What if they already found it?

It couldn't have been but I had to be sure it was secure...

But they were so happy to go...

"-Luna?"

"Hmmm?" I came out of my thoughts, looking at the four of them. "What did you say?" The question was directed at Iris.

"I asked if you were going to come with us to the White Ruins."

"...I shall."

* * *

 **Place: Ocean Side Port, Edge of Nuvema Town,** **S** **outheastern** **Unova Region**

"All right then, do your best," Professor Juniper said as we walked along the docks towards the ship that would take us to her father.

"Uh..." Ash asked, "Professor, are you sure you don't wanna come with us?"

She shook her head, a bit sad that she wasn't able to go but she had her reasons. "I have a lot of research to do, so I can't. I want you all to be careful, okay?" We all nod. "Oh, before I forget, this ship will be arriving in Aspertia City, where a boy from this town named Cheren has opened up a new Gym, so you should stop by there."

"This is gonna be fun!" Iris declared.

"Great! A new recipe for adventure!" Cilan spoke, "I can feel a fresh, new flavor."

"We'll meet Reshiram, no matter what!" Ash promised to himself and the others.

You already did... Or a part of the Pokémon, anyway.

I would have loved to have said that to the boy, seeing what his and the other expressions were but... I couldn't. It was not safe. No where was safe to tell the Humans. No Human could know...

The horn rang, slinging that it was time go do. We climbed up the ramp and boarded onto the ship, waving goodbye to Professor Juniper.

"See you later! Say hi to Papa for me!" She asked of us.

"Goodbye!" We all cried, waving. "We'll be back!"

Near us, the sound of footsteps down the staircase rang. Metal bracelets clanged together as a hand gripped the railing. A pair of feet planted on the ground, the wind blew. I felt eyes on me but there was no one when I looked around.

* * *

 **Place: The Bayfield Ship, Open Waters, Southeastern Unova Region**

Two days already passed and we were inching close to Castelia City, the next stop on the list, then to Aspertia City, which the ship would reach in about another two to three days. That'd be about whole week on this boat. As of now, we were on the edge of the right side of the ship, leaning over to look at by passing land masses. Piakchu and Axew were on the ledge, think enough to hold both Pokémon.

"We're approaching another island!" Ash pointed out, looking at the large island passing us. "It won't be long now!"

"This ship sure stops at a lot of places, huh?" Iris said, grinning as she looked at to catch glimpses of some Water Type Pokémon jumping in and out of the water.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Ash noticed something. "Looks likes some ruins." We followed his pointed finger to the ruins of an old observatory lab sitting on one of the mesas poking out of the water. Small streams of smoke wafted off the charred remains.

"That's P2 Laboratory," I explained, watching it pass by. "What was P2 Laboratory, anyway."

Cilan pulled out his digital map, reading off the information it gave, "A research facility that was owned by some group... It doesn't say who but it says here that it got completely destroyed beyond function and abandoned by the group because of some experiment done wrong."

Team Plasma... That's who.

"Oh, I wonder what kind of research was done there." Each Human wondered while Cilan put away his digital map.

They didn't know to know about it. The Humans there shouldn't have done what they did. Whatever did happen to them, they got what they deserved.

We stopped to another port, the fifth one that day. The ship was to restock on some supply while passengers got on and off the ship to their designated location. It wasn't until another hour later when we set sail. The others had set out to battlefield on board, excited to battle a bit against each other.

"Lucario, can you do watch over them, please," I requested of him, a feeling in my gut. Ash had also asked to battled against him and Pikachu. He didn't need me there as he'd know what he was doing. The others knew that as well.

 **"Understood."** He nodded, his gaze burning into the back of my head as he walked with them to the battlefield.

I walked around the ship, exploring some areas I hadn't before as my curious side was out and about. Another island passed by when I stopped, leaning forward on the upper deck railing, a hand resting under my chin. One foot tapped the floor in a steady beat behind the other. So much has happened - leaving the forest then meeting Ash and his partner, Pikachu, getting Serperior and the others throughout the Region, all eight Gym matches, all of the challenges and challengers I and the others had to face, Team Rocket and their ever failing plans (I had to admit, I might have not been the same if I had not met them, not that I'd admit it to anyone), the recent events from the Unova League, and now. We were going to the White Ruins...

I could only hope they did not fine the Light Stone...

Sawsbuck and the others had to make sure of that. Sawsbuck and the others, huh...

They were back in the forest, most likely doing what each of the Lords and Lady did each day. They were...

Home.

They felt so close but they were really far, far away.

I stuck out my arm, leaning forward a bit more. Maybe if I reached far enough, I could reach the edge of home. Heh. That would have to be a very long arm then. Lowering it back to my side, I stepped back, smiling a bit. I'd see all of them soon enough. I was not in any rush, no matter how much I missed them.

"Luna..."

"Hn?" I caned my head to the left, a bit dazed from staring at the passing world for so long. I blinked once then twice to see gray eyes so close to mine, a small smile playing on his lips. "Oh... Um... Hey... N..." Why was he so close? (Was I in such a daze that I was unable to sense him so near?) I backed away to give some space to breath between us. He still came closer, about half of an arm length's away.

"Hello Luna," he said. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? How are you faring?"

"Indeed, it has been awhile. I have been good. How have you been?" I moved back as he came closer until my back hit a wall behind me. Why was he backing me into the wall?

He raised his left arm, placing it flat against the wall beside my head. "I'm doing wonderful. Better then ever, actually, now that you're here." His eyes stared right at me when he said that. "How are Lucario and the rest of your friends doing?" N asked, taking a small lock of my hair and twirling it between his forefinger and his thumb.

"They're good," I answered.

He glanced around, a small frown in place. "Where is Lucario anyway? He's always near you that I thought you never got a bit of time to yourself."

"He's with my friends. They wanted to battle him so I let them be."

"You're not with your Pokémon, _battling_ by his side?" He hissed out the word 'battling', eyes narrowing from either disgust or shock. I wasn't sure.

"Lucario doesn't need me to be there every single time. He knows what he is doing, after all." Plus, I had the others that could help me if needed so. "Besides, why are you so interested where Lucario could be?" I asked this time, swiping his hand gently in order for him to stop messing with my hair. It was getting a bit annoying.

"Just wondering," he drawled as he had went to tuck some of my bangs away from my sight, revealing a raised eyebrow and an unamused eye staring back at him.

"Okay... Now, can you tell me what you are doing?"

He didn't miss a beat. "Wondering what your eye color is." He leaned closer, staring at my one visible eye. "They're different from any other I've seen. They seem... not Human."

Well, duh.

"I shall take that as a compliment." He leaned closer. What was he trying to do? Another Human rounded the corner, a child with her. N was off of me, looking like he was just standing there having a normal conversation with me and not trying to do whatever he was trying to do. "N... I've got to get back to my friends. Lucario will be worried if I stay away _too_ long."

"I see. Well then, I shall take you there." He grabbed my hand in a tight grip, leading the way to the battle field. He explained about something I didn't bother to hear about but what caught my attention that he said was at the P2 Laboratory ruins but didn't say why. Of course not, he wouldn't say his secrets.

 **"Who's there?!"** A mousy voice called us out when we got to the battle field. **"Oh, it's just Luna."** Pikachu was near Lucario, who looked up at the same time Ash and the others did.

"What's the matter, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

We approached them, N still holding onto my hand. "Hey, guys. Have a battle yet?"

Iris shook her head. "Not yet but we were about to." She raised an eyebrow when she saw our connected hands.

So did Cilan. However, his stare seemed to be more enraged, so, not wanting him to get angry, I tugged my hand from the tall boy's grip. He almost seemed to pout as I walked pass him to Lucario. His emotions changed quickly, kneeling down in front of Pikachu and pet its head.

"You're a cute one." N remarked. Pikachu squealed in delight.

"Thank you."

Lucario stared at me with annoyed, narrowed eyes. Arms crossed, he asked, **"How would you like to explain to me why this... boy... was with you Luna? Why were you holding hands? Did he do anything to you?"** When he asked that, he began to mutter about crazy things.

Setting a hand on his shoulders, he stopped. "We met on the boat while I was wondering. He did not do anything except back me in a corner and hold my hand. He was doing that because he was leading me back to you."

Snivy raised a nonexistent eyebrow, **"Hmm..."** He stared intently at the kneeling boy. **"Are you sure? I can just always throw the Human into the water..."**

" _Lucario_." I stressed, hissing, "No throwing _anyone_ into the water. Remember what happened last time that happen?!"

The Pokémon still did not look please.

"He really does that?!" Iris sweat drop at the same time as Cilan.

"He's done it before?!"

"Unfortunately..." I sighed. Lucario looked away, not admitting neither denying to anything. I shook my head.

Ash looked down at N, wondering, "Uhm, why were you watching us earlier? We saw you at the docks, earlier."

"I heard a friend's voice, you see," N answered, standing. This confused the others so N explains, "That's what I call Pokémon. I consider all Pokémon to be my friends."

"Yeah." Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder, rounding to the other other to rub his cheek into his Trainer's. "I think of Pikachu as a friend too," Ash agreed.

"That is very good to know. I heard this Pikachu saying it loves you with the voice of its heart and I became interested. It's very unique as cases in white Humans and Pokémon share such a strong bond are rare, after all. I can think of Luna's and her Lucario's relationship to be the only one similar like your's and Pikachu's."

"So you can understand Pokémon?" Iris said. "Wow! That's very cool that you can hear the voice of a Pokémon's heart!"

"Excuse me, but can you really hear the voice of a Pokémon's heart?" Cilan asked, skeptical about the whole thing.

N was not fazed. "Who knows... Maybe I have just convinced myself that only I can."

"Hm... Well, as a Science Connoisseur, I must confess that I can't readily believe this taste to be just right."

Lucario and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes simultaneously. Uh, hello! I was standing right there! Cilan, you've latterly saw me talking to Lucario right in front of you!

"It doesn't matter whether you can hear the voice of a Pokémon's heart or not, but that the hearts of the Trainer and the Pokémon are one."

"I hear ya!" Ash said.

"I am sorry but we haven't introduced ourselves yet," Cilan said, holding a hand to his chest for the disrespect he had shown. "I'm Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur."

"My name's Ash!" Ash said, "And you already know Pikachu... is Pikachu." He chuckled a bit.

"I'm Iris and this little one is Axew!" Iris said.

"I'm N. I'm happy to meet you guys."

N and the others looked at me. "Oh, N and I already know each other. We're... friends." Lucario's scowl deepened at that, showing that he was not pleased at the thought of us being 'friends'. "We've traveled a bit when I was traveling alone."

"I see." Green eyes narrowed, staring at his fellow green haired, though not as green, Human. Cilan went into deep thought.

"So, where are you all headed to?" N asked.

"We're on our way to some ancient ruins that have something to do with Reshiram!" Ash said.

N's face fell. "Huh, Reshiram..." He looked shocked but when asked he shook his head, smiling again. "It's nothing. Reshiram, sure is nice, huh?"

"Nice? Have you met Reshiram before?" Cilan raised an eyebrow.

N scratched his cheek. "Uh, well unfortunately, not yet."

Liar.

* * *

 **Place: Eating Area, The Bayfield Ship, Open Waters, Southeastern Unova Region**

Ash was recounting about his and Pikachu's encounter with Zekrom on the first day the two arrived in the Unova Region, they found themselves underneath the eye of a storm cloud. When they looked up, they saw the silhouette of Zekrom, the Legendary Pokémon. It then flew away and the storm disappeared. "It was actually the first time I met Luna. After what happened to Pikachu, I ran inside and had Professor Juniper to look at Pikachu. We decided to travel together for some time after that."

"That's true," I muttered after sipping my vanilla milkshake. It wasn't as good as Cilan's but it would do. Everyone else had tea. Ash and Cilan sat on one side, Iris on the left end, as I sat across the two boys with N on my right. Pikachu and Axew were sitting on the table in front of their respective Trainers.

"Do you guys know about the Hero's legend of Zerkrom?" N asked, his hat on the table beside him.

N huffed. "How could we ever forget? Professor Juniper's father told us about it before almost killing us in that death trap filled ruin."

"That's an understatement..." I uttered. Lucario shrugged, finding the Ruins more fun then a death trap.

N began, "Section Eighteen of the Chapter of Darkness in Pokémon Mythology says, _'_ _When the heart of the Hero turns darkness into light, it becomes one with that of the Pokémon, Zekrom shall descend and lend the hero his power.'_ "

"Ah, I remember it now!" Ash chuckled.

N stood up and walked to the window. He pressed his hand against the glass and looked out into the sea. "There's a companion piece to that mythology. From Section Eighteen of the White Chapter of Pokémon Mythology, it says, _'When a person appears who is searching deeply for the truth, Reshiram will appear. At first, Reshiram will battle with that person as a test of their strength and heart. And if it decides that person is a hero, it will pass on the wisdom it has accumulated over thousands of years and then bare it fangs against the hero's enemies.'_ "

"Wow."

"I knew it! Reshiram and Zekrom are the strongest Dragon Types in the world!" Iris exclaimed.

I felt warmness in my heart and my ego grow more. Ah, Iris knew how to compliment us!

"So tell us, N, why have you such an interest in Reshiram and Zekrom?" Cilan wondered, curious about it.

He wanted to find us, that's what, and find the answers to questions Humans had been wondering for centuries.

"You see, I've been looking for answers this whole time. Why are Pokémon in this world? Why have they been corn into this world? Why is the world shaped the way it is? Are Pokémon really happy now?" N went on. I felt my blood turn to stone. "At this rate, numerous ideals are going to intermingle, turning the world gray. I can't allow that."

There were things that many shouldn't know. Not that'd stop them...

I popped my cheek onto my balled fist, the empty glass sitting away from me. Lucario noticed my tension and placed a hand on my shoulder. It calmed me a bit. Only a bit. N turned around to face us.

N continued, "How do Pokémon become complete entities? I thought that if I met the Legendary Pokémon Zekrom and Reshiram, I might be able to understand the world's structure and change the world." We all stared at N: my friends with admiration while mine with boredom.

N wasn't the first. He wouldn't be the last.

"Ah.. Sorry, I get a little carried away sometimes." N said, smiling apologetically. He made his way back to the table.

"Nah, it's fine." Ash waved his hand to shake it off.

N sat down and picked up his drink. "Ash, will you tell me about your dream?" he said, bringing the cup to his lips.

"Sure! I wanna become the world's number one Pokémon Master!" Ash replied enthusiastically.

N stopped before he could take a drink. "Pokémon Master..." He then set the cup down on its small white plate.

"A while ago, I made it to the quarter round in the Unova League in Vertress City but lost before moving forward, but I know I'll definitely want to win the championship in the next tournament! Right, Pikachu?"

 **"You are right, Ash, I know we will win!"** Pikachu cheered.

N's eyes turned blank. "I don't like letting friends... no, Pokémon battle."

"What do you mean?"

"N, you're a Pokémon trainer too, right?"

N stood up and put his hat on. "No, forget it." He side glanced at them. "It's a bad habit of mine, talking too much when I get worked up. Sorry." N started to leave the room.

"N?" Ash stood from his seat. "Where are you going?"

N looked over his shoulder. "I'm going outside to get some fresh air." N left the room.

"..."

"Okay..."

I stood as well. "I'm gonna go see if he's fine."

"Ah, Luna, we're about to have dinner," Cilan said, standing up as well.

"It's fine. I'll catch something later." I walked out, following after the boy. Lucario was right behind me.

I soon caught up to N. He was on the backside of the boat, leaning forward on the rail as he stared sadly out to the ocean and sky. I stood behind when he asked softly, "You have them battle against their will as well don't you? Your friends? Lucario... All of them..."

"You already know I battle with my Pokémon," I replied, not looking at him, "But it is not against their will. I would never do that or allow that to happen. It is their choice to do so. If they did not want to battle I will not let them."

"I see... But doesn't it make you sad or even angry that they hurt each other?"

"They know the consequences that comes from battling with other Pokémon. They know that they could get injured from it as well."

"Oh..."

I stood beside him, feeling the wind blow. It felt nice. We stayed like this, the silence acting as a bonding agent but a sudden cry brought that to an end. I dashed forward, knowing that cry from anywhere. Axew. Pikachu.

Team Rocket.

Who else would it be?

N was behind me.

I could hear them recite their motto. Why did they do that every single time? On that thought, why were they still after Pikachu? There were other perfect Pokémon to capture other then Ash's partner...

Sigh...

It wasn't worth the headache.

They'd still try to get Pikachu no matter. They were a band of stubborn mule more then anything else.

Then came their hot air balloon that lifted into the air. Pikachu hovered in an transparent energy box with Team Rocket standing beside him.

"Not again!"

"Give Pikachu back!" Ash had tried to stop the hot air balloon from lifting with his Snivy's vines but was for naught.

"Frillish, Shadow Ball!" Jessie then called out her pink Frillish, who placed two of its tentacles together and formed a ball of black and purple energy with black static around between them. It then fired the ball at the two small Pokémon.

N ran past me, jumping offing the ledge, and in front of Snivy and Axew. The Shadow Ball exploded, and when the smoke cleared, N knelt over Snivy and Axew with his arms stretched out.

I stopped at the edge of the stairs, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

Idiot.

That stupid, idiotic man.

"Are you all right?" N asked, smiling. The two Pokémon stared at him with wonder.

"N..." Ash said.

N stood up and repositioned his hat on his head. "Fools." He turned to Team Rocket with a blank expression of fury.

"What?!"

"What did he just say?" Meowth hissed.

"It's because of selfish people like you whose thoughts only center on Humans... that make the Pokémon world an incomplete place."

They couldn't hear them though so Meowth told N to speak up, which shock the man.

"Why do you speak Human language? Pokémon have their own wonderful language!"

Meowth choosing to speak the Human language was his choice, N, so you couldn't understand why he did what he did.

As Ash thanked the man and returned Snivy, I nodded to Lucario. The Aura Pokémon leapt, flying at Team Rocket. He made a bone made of green energy, whacking at bubbles that flew at him right back at a shocked Frillish, exploding upon contact. Letting go of the bone, it dissolved before he placed his paws together, drawing them back, while creating a blue ball of energy. Aiming the attack at Pikachu's containment field, the Pokémon ducked, curling up while the attack made a hole in the top shield.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out, arm stretched wide.

Frillish fired another ball of black and purple energy with black static around between them at Pikachu but Axew creates a light blue orb of energy inside of his stomach. He then fired a powerful blast of blue and black energy in the shape of a dragon at the attack, blocking it. Turning around while still in the air, Pikachu faced the annoying trio and released a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body, shocking Team Rocket, but not before Amoonguss's Stun Spore hit Pikachu. The Pokémon fell, growing sick, but Ash managed to catch his friend.

"Lucario, Focus Palm."

 **"Understood,"** he said running along the side of the ship's railing. Jumping, he gave a death glare to Team Rocket, placing a palm on the Meowth shaped balloon. A light charged from his paw before firing a huge light green blast from his paw, scorching though the balloon that sent them flying off again.

"Let me see." N rested his hand on a sickened Pikachu's forehead. "I see... Pikachu's is in danger because of the Stun Spore has spared over its entire body." He stood. "Follow me." He stood up and my friends followed him, leading us to the edge of the ship that was surprisingly empty of Humans.

N faced the sea, grey eyes closed, arms stretched out to the side. We remained silent. I sighed though my nose before sending a pleading pulse of nearby Pokémon.

They sensed N's call and my command to come.

N lifted his head and opened his eyes. "There they are." He smiled. "If you don't mind, can you come here? My friends... I'd like to borrow your power!"

Eventually, two Alomomola from either side leaped into the air and green, pulsing waves radiated in the air. The waves reached Pikachu and the two fish Pokémon returned to the ocean. Pikachu opened his eyes.

"Pikachu, you're okay!" Ash cried in relief.

"It was Alomomola's Refresh!"

"Looks like its status aliment has been neutralized." N said as he gave Pikachu an Oran berry to recover its stamina. Pikachu ate it, cheered, and climbed onto Ash's head.

 **"Thank you!"** Pikachu nodded in thanks to the Human.

N smiled as Ash ran to the edge of the boat and shouted his appreciation to the Alomomola. He blinked when he saw they were not there. "They're gone..."

"It's fine. You may not be able to see them but I think your voice will reach them, Ash."

"N, you really are amazing!" Ash smiled, turning around from facing the ocean.

"Thank you very much."

"Yeah, thanks!"

"..." I glanced to the side, watching the Alomomola jump again, watching me with wary eyes. I nodded to them in thanks before they landed back into the water. They did a good job.

"No, I only did what was right." N said.

Before Ash could ask N something, a woman's voice rang from the intercom, _"Ladies and gentlemen, if I can have you attention, please. We'll be docking in Castelia City shortly. All disembarking passengers, please use Deck Three to leave. Thank you!"_

"Ash, the world I seek appears to be different from the world you seek." N smiled again. "But I do not dislike you. "I'm disembarking off at Castelia City, but..." He turned away from the other. "...I have a feeling I'll meet you guys again someday. Take care."

As N walked away, he stared at me in question. I shrugged.

* * *

 **Place: Ports, East Side of** **Castelia City, East of the Sykarrow Bridge, South Central Unova** **Region**

Somehow, I wasn't sure how I got off of the ship but now I was looking at it, I was off of it, on the port with N beside me. As the ship is leaving, Ash called out that he wanted to talk to N more and that they were going to meet again.

"We shall then, Ash," N said, waving goodbye.

I could see the others just notice that I was next to N.

"Luna!" Cilan shouted, worried. "What happened?"

"Ah! Luna!" Iris frowned.

"Do not worry," I told to them, "I'll meet up with you all soon. I promise!" Whatever they were saying was drowned out by the ships horn. "N."

"Yes, Luna?"

I turned to the said boy. "You lead me off of the ship, didn't you? You know I should be on the boat with the others going to Aspertia City"

"I wanted you too, that's why." He stated as if he didn't do anything wrong. "You were a bit dazed on there so I thought you were a bit sea sick as well so I took the chance while everyone else was distracted."

"N..." I sighed.

"Yes, Luna?" He turned and saw my murderous look.

"I suggest you run right now," I said calmly.

"That is a very good suggestion." We stayed still for a moment before he took off.

"Get back here right now!" I shouted, chasing after the man off the dock. He chuckled along the whole way as I tried to catch up to him. Well, I could have but I was a 'Human' so I had limits.

 **"Luna!"** Lucario called after. He had done nothing to this, most likely thinking I was going with N of my own free will.

Damn it all...

Looked like I could forget about meeting that new Gym Leader. I was looking forward to it too...

Sigh...

* * *

 **Author's Note: Damn, I didn't think there be so much to write and this long... Over 10k... Well, I did take a break for a week (as there was no chapter last week) so I guess it's fine. Maybe... I guess... Whatever. I am almost done here people who this whole story with six more chapters in all to go until the very end. You got to see a new but of power Luna's got, too. This is just the cherry on top, isn't it? There are lots more to come in future chapters and I am sure that you'll be sure in for a bumpy ride.** **So, were you all happy to see N again?**

 **Random Question: Would you rather be a Vampire or Werewolf?**

 **Next Chapter: Things are starting to go out of control. Luna's luck is just getting worse and worse.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: A bit of cussing at the end!  
Paring:** **Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna**

 **Other:** **Followers: 118, Favs: 119, Reviews: 402, Views:** **37,942**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- While it is your opinion, this is my story and _I shall pair_ whoever I want with MY OC. ****Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **abina Mohammad- Well then, I shall welcome you to this story and all that stuff. I am excited to see what you have to say about the upcoming chapters, even if there is only a bit left. I hope to hear from you again.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- It's been a long time since you have reviewed! I've missed that! Yup, you'll be seeing more and more of Luna's powers in about each chapter. Eh, if you wanna be a werewolf then so be it but I'll be a vampire so we might have to fight. Ya know, the whole vampire vs werewolf mortal enemy thing and all that. Heh. Your Question: My favorite anime changes about every other season or week, depending on much a I watch. So... Yeah... Currently, I have two of them, my favorite is** **Yowamushi Pedal and No Game No Life.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **IsraAl'Attia-Theron- Oooooh~ cosplaying! I love to cosplay but I don't have the money or skills to do it so I've only done it a few times. Once I was** **Sode no Shirayuki, Ruika's Zanpakuto personification, from Bleach and another I was a young Hinata from Naruto. I've seen the Silent Hill series. Eh. Not bad but just... Eh. Maybe scary movies just don't effect me as much as they used to.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- I've played Skyrim once so I am unsure how I feel about it personally but I've seen my brother play it on many occasions and he loves it. Its once of those games to me that I'm neutral on or just don't care about. I might accidentally convert you to a Luna x Cilan once way. Just watch out cause you may never know so watch your back~!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Don't worry they will all meet again, most likely in about two or three chapters. You want to be a vampire? Then we shall be vampires together! Your story is interesting... I actually know someone who looks like they have fangs and not the normal, flat teeth. Biting your tongue is not a pleasant feeling, I know that personally.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Yeah, N was trying to flirt (in his own strange way) with Luna. He wants what he wants (blame his childhood and what that dick Ghetsis did to him) so he tries to but I don't think Luna really wants that. Then again you can never know what could happen. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Sn** **\- Maybe N already knows that Luna is Reshiram... Now, you said that "he'll probably will hurt her friends that she'd traveled just to protect her home and the white stone itself" and that is very true. If it was between her friends or her home and the White Stone then Luna would choose the latter then the former. She knows her duties and would put that first then the Human friends she made.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Well, then you might get a new favorite chapter in one of the future ones! That's the plan, anyway. Though Luna is Reshiram, she still has a Human body and with that, limits. The body she has would only be able to do so much. Though she might be able to carry Ash, Cilan, and Iris at the same time if she was really trying. I prefer vampires.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Angeloflight- Let's just say Lucario can have anger issues, especially before he evolved into a Riolu. Cilan could of seen but not register it as not normal. Anything about Luna is not normal and the boy knows that. Plus, Luna does try to not talk to Pokémon in front of many people, Ash and the others are an exception.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AnimeGmr101- Welp, Cheren will have to wait or not appear at all. Not sure about that. Yeah, some can't choose between to the two but I'd choose vampire over being a werewolf. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 50**

 **To Control Or Not To Control, That Is The Question...**

* * *

 **Place: Near** **Floccesy Town** **, Northeast of Floccesy Ranch,** **S** **outhwestern** **Unova Region**

We had flown near to Floccesy Town, Hydreigon for myself and Lucario while a nearby Braviary was called out to have N ride. The Pokémon was happy to accompany us all. Hydreigon was so delighted to be able to spread her wings once more after so long, even if it was just a simple trip. She was able to hold Lucario (who was not very keen on flying but dealt with it in the end) and myself, fly across the large body of water and land near our destination before puckering herself out a bit while Braviary and N were right behind us. The Valiant Pokémon was thanked with a few Pokémon treats from myself before he took flight.

"You realized that I am still angry with you," I stated, glancing at the man on my right though the side of my eye.

"Yes, yes I know that Luna," said N.

Lucario eye's narrowed, grunting, **"He better know that."**

I giggled as we headed down the dirt made pathway. As we reached the hill crest, overlooking Floccesy Town that rested below. The town used to be a grassy meadow that was populated by people in search of Pokémon. Eventually each of them began to live with each other, making homes for each race. Near the right was a battered-looking clock tower is right behind the Pokémon Center. It had a light purple roof and a bell with vines growing around the base of it. The hands of the clock were missing though.

Fun fact: It was also home to the Alder, the former Unova Champion.

The scenery was nice but there was something wrong here. I couldn't put a finger on it, though. It felt as if there was something in the air that left a sour taste in my mouth like a sound wave. Something very high pitched that was calling out to Pokémon, whispering things no one or Pokémon would understand. The location was close but unknown. It would sort of explain the headache Lucario was slowly getting, growing worse as we got closer to town.

N was excited to see the town, eyes smiling for him. "So that's Floccesy Town, huh?"

"There's supposed to be a ranch nearby. That'd be interesting to see," I added, looking at all the rich nature surrounding the area.

"We can go there later. How does that sound?"

"That'd be great!" I smiled a bit, rolling my shoulders back to get the back ache to disappear. As we headed to the town, we heard collective calls behind us. Turning, there was a herd of three Amoongus clustered together, their heads bowed, shadowing their eyes.

"Amoongus?" My eyes narrowed.

Something wasn't right...

Suddenly, they raised their heads, the shadow disappearing to reveal three pairs of red, glowing eyes filled with rage.

This wasn't right. This wasn't normal.

 **"Grrrrrr!"** Lucario growled, stepping forward. N was about to protest when the three Amoonguss puts their hands together and formed a bright gold orb of energy in between them over their head. Each then fired a bright gold beam of energy from the orb at us.

N took action as he dragged me to the ground, his upper body over me as the bright gold beams of energy missed. Lucario ducked as the Amoongus raised their arms again, and more Solar Beam orbs appeared.

N eyes widen when he stared at the three glaring mushroom lookalike Pokémon, "I can't hear them..."

"N?" I gazed up at the shocked Human.

"I can't hear what their hearts are saying, it's like something is prosperously blocking them." The man was still in a little shock state as he explained.

"What?"

It was like we were their enemies... But they shouldn't have attacked without a reason.. Something really wasn't right, after all.

The Aura Pokémon moved out of the way of a triple attack of three bright gold energy beams, jumping as he formed a ball of black and purple circles. Bring one paw back, the ball spinning in front of it, he closed in on the group. **"I'm sorry,"** he muttered, shoving his paw forward, he fired a beam of black and purple circles from the ball at the trio. The attack was powerful enough to simply knock out the Pokémon. The glowing red disappeared from their eyes.

Good.

N stood up, sadness filling his eyes as looking at was just occurred. Lucario helped me up, sighing, **"I don't like it..."**

"I know," I agreed. Even when he liked to battle strong Pokémon, Lucario did not like to attack defenseless Pokémon, even if these three were not so much, unless they attacked first but even then he held back unless they proved themselves to be powerful enough. "I'm sorry..."

 **"Not your fault."** He grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. We stared at N looming over the unconscious Pokémon. He picked one of them up gently.

I took out a Poké Ball. "Espeon, I am in need of your help." I called out, releasing the Pokémon from the white and red machine. "Hello, girl."

 **"Hello to you as well, Luna."** She greeted with a nod. **"Do you need my help with something?"**

"I do." I gestured to the knocked out Pokémon, saying we need to head to the Pokémon Center. She nodded, lifting the other two up and all the three unconscious Pokémon were shifted off to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

 **Place: Pokémon Center, South Side of** **Floccesy Town,** **Northeast of Floccesy Ranch,** **S** **outhwestern** **Unova Region**

Rushing inside, we found Nurse Joy running around as the place was already filled to the brim with injured Pokémon. Their cries and moans broke my heart. We went up to a tired looking Nurse Joy, when she saw the injured Pokémon with us, she frowned a bit more, placing a hand on the one in N's arms. "On my, not the Amoonguss too... Looks like they've taken relatively little damage. Place lay them down here and let them rest." She gestured to the soft bench a couple of feet to our right.

 **"Nurse Joy!"** A frantic Audino called from the back.

She turned around, telling her partner Pokémon, "I'll be there in a second!"

Officer Jenny approached us. "It's fine. She'll examine them one by one." We sat them down as ordered before asking the woman what's been happening. "It's all of the Pokémon living in the mountain. Lately, they've been coming down to town and violently attacking everyone they see."

"But why...?" N's knuckles were starting to turn white as he balled his hands into fists at this. It only got worse as Officer Jenny continued.

"It's been slowly getting worse over time, their numbers increasing everyday. Though we have had assistance from a few Trainers to hold them off, we've barely managed to subdue them today. I don't even have the slightest idea why they've become frenzied like that."

A lightly tanned Trainer wearing a yellow tank top under a dark blue open shirt stood up. "Come to think of it, I have seen a strange lot loitering around and about up in the mountains lately. Up near the astronomical observatory." he said, pointing to a map of the whole town and a bit of the surrounding area around the town where a building was crossed out in white in the mountains. "That place as such down quite a long time ago, so nobody should be there..."

My face paled. Officer Jenny left to go and take care of a rogue Bouffalant rampaging somewhere.

Could that be where the high pitched sound was coming from?

My eyes grew blank as the a familiar symbol danced before them. That was most likely the answer to this.

I had to put a stop in it.

"We need to get to that observatory." N said, running out of the Pokémon Center. Of course...

"Let's go," I told the two Pokémon. We followed after the boy.

* * *

 **Place: Near the** **Abandoned Observatory, Mountain Southeast of** **Floccesy Town,** **Northeast of Floccesy Ranch,** **S** **outhwestern** **Unova Region**

We caught up the Human on a plateau parallel to the road. "N," I muttered as I sat next to the man. N sat on a flat rock, his head in his hands before looking at me then lay his head on my shoulder. I glanced at the two Pokémon as they were about to protest but I made a gesture to not do anything.

They let it slide... for now.

"I felt useless Luna. I couldn't hear a thing, none at all," N muttered in a sadden tone, gripping my hand tightly. The boy kept on saying similar things. I looked to the other side of the ledge, not saying a word while watching some Deerlings play with each other. There was also a few Pidoves on the trees around us.

It was peaceful here.

But not for long.

 **"Luna..."** Espeon groaned from behind. I turned to see her laying, head bowed while she tried to cover her ears. **"My heard hurts..."**

"Espeon!" I stood, releasing my grip on N's hand and raced to her. "What's wrong?" Lucario grunted then, kneeling. He did not look any better. "Lucario!"

A high pitched whine ringed in my ears...

Ugh...

Ah...

GAHHHHHHHHHH!

I felt as if someone repeatedly smacked a brick against the wall of my head. I cried out and clutched my head, falling to my knees. I couldn't think straight.

"Luna! What's happening?" I heard N call my name but it was so faint. There was a voice talking over him.

It was telling me to fight.

I didn't want to.

My body wouldn't listen, staying in its kneeling position. There was something like a radio talk show entering though my ears, whispering things that were all jumbled up. I couldn't understand a thing they were saying.

Ugh...

"Lucario! Espeon?" I heard N say. Glancing up though watery eyes, I saw the two turned to us. Their eyes glowed red. A Lilligant, Maractus, and the two Deerling from before stomped up behind them, growling. A couple of Pidove flew over them. I could see N's face as well. He looked bewildered and wide eyed, and really didn't look like he knew what he wanted to do next. He kept looking around and his eyes kept darting back and forth very fast, trying to find something to happen.

I dug my nails into the side of my head and screamed. I felt anger swell up inside me. It wasn't my own. This wasn't normal... I felt disgusted. All the Pokémon launched multiple attacks at us.

Why?

It hurt... It hurt so much...

Make it stop... Make it stop... Make it stop... Make it stop!Make it stop! **Make it stop!Make it stop**! **Make it stop!**

 **MAKE IT STOP!**

Something surrounded us, protecting us from the attacks. Lucario... Espeon... They were going to hurt us... I... Something was controlling them.

I had to get in control.

But it hurt so much.

I couldn't move.

I heard N shout something but another said, "Even if it's your very best friend." I looked up to see a huge hiker throw a small metal box onto the ground in front of the controlled Pokémon. An antennae popped out from the smallest circle and opened into something that looked like a satellite released a yellow-orange beam that turned into an orange dome that rounded over us. The pain in my head vanished and I slumped to the ground, falling to my side. The red in all of the Pokémon's eyes vanished.

 **"What's going on?"** Lilligant muttered, tiling its head. The Maractus beside it shrugged, just as confused. The mountain Pokémon turned around and ran up the pathway while the Pidoves flew away.

 **"Huh?"** Espeon blinked, her face full of confusion. Purple eyes landed on my form, widening as they ran to me. **"Luna! Oh, Luna!"** She bushed her nose under my hand, lifting it up on her head that brushed to her back. I sat of slowly, N helping me. I sneaked a look at the nails on one of my hands, seeing a bit of red on them.

Ouch...

Lucario was shaking, eyes wide and unfocused. **"I... I... I attacked... I..."**

I sighed, slowly standing as to not grow dizzy. "Lucario." I took a step, the tip of my boot knocking a rock. Red eyes snapped at me, widening even more as they took in my form. "Lucario, it's all right now."

 **"I a-attacked y-you..."**

I neared his frozen body, arms opening wide. "I am fine. You are fine," I said, finally wrapping arms around his shaken body.

 **"I-I said that I'd p-protect you... that I would never a-attack you..."** He whispered, paws clenching the back of my shirt. He chanted apologies over and over while I stroked his fur, slowly calming the Pokémon down. He would not let go though so I continued to pet him.

I looked up at the dome then back at Espeon and the two Humans. "What has happened?"

"I've surrounded the area with an EM wave shield," he hiker said.

N frowned. "EM wave shield?"

"Yes. It seems to have worked too."

The boy stood in between the man and us. "You are not a hiker. Who are you?"

The hiker-that-was-not-a-hiker chuckled, "It seems I can not put it pass youngsters nowadays," reaching up and ripping off his hiker attire. Underneath was a man with an inquisitive look - brown eyes, dark hair, and wrinkle marks around his mouth. He had black penny loafers, a brown suit with a white dress shirt and pale pink tie, and a lighter brown investigator coat over the suit. "My name is Looker! I'm an investigator from the International Police." He pulled out a badge, showing some information as it flipped open and his picture on the upper half. A gold badge was on the lower half. "Nice to meet you."

The man had went onto explain about what little he knew of Team Plasma, the villain gang he spectated to be behind the Pokémon attacks, and their goal of wanting to take control over the Unova Region. "We've been investigating for a long time, but we have yet to figure out about their members or structure. But... we do know they've been conducting certain experiments on this mountain."

N and Looker went on to talk a bit more. So I was right after all... This could not continue on but I couldn't let the Humans endanger themselves either. I looked down at Espeon. "Hypnosis," I muttered, staring blankly at the two Humans. They both looked up when they heard me speak.

She frowned but did as told, her irises glowing a hypnotizing red. Two pairs of wide eyes glowed the same color, the effect taking imminently.

"Lu...na..." N uttered under his breath, falling to his knees. "Why?" He fell asleep.

"Damn." Looker said last before he fell asleep. His little machine died down, I made sure Espeon had it back on the man before we would leave.

"I'm sorry," I apologized to their sleeping forms, knowing they would not hear me. Espeon floated the two of them in the shade of a good hiding place, away from Pokémon that would not hesitate to attack them. Looker would not remember N or I and have memories of going to the abandoned observatory but finding nothing while N would remember. After all, this was his _people_.

They would be fine.

The hiding trio on the other hand most likely wouldn't if they didn't leave in the next few moments. I glared in their direction, knowing they'd get the picture I knew they were there. Though stubborn and a band of idiots most of the time, the Team Rocket trio were not dumb. I felt them leave so turned my attention back to my friend when they were far enough away, his grip tightening as I wiggled around a bit.

Lucario had yet to release his grip on my body but he had calmed down. "Lucario, it will be fine. Now, please, let me go. I am not sure that this body will withstand your strength if you squeeze me any tighter." I commanded, feeling his body freeze up but he did as he was told reluctantly. To make up for it, his paw made his way into mine. "Thank you." I looked over at the Sun Pokémon. "Thank you as well for your help." Espeon was going to speak but I held up a hand to silence her. "You were not at fault, Espeon. You were being controlled so do not say a peep that it was your fault in attacking us. Understood?" My gaze harden on her.

 **"Yes, I understand."** She bowed her head. **"I'm sorry..."** She said as I called her back.

"As I've said before, it was not your fault," I told her Poké Ball while it shrank down to its smaller size. I placed it back with the others. "Let's go." I pulled Lucario along with me, his paw never leaving mine. Not that he'd let it.

 **"You still want to do this?"**

"I need to... No, I have to do this. Now, we must make haste if we want to get this done before the sun sets."

Lucario lowered his gaze, not meeting my eyes. **"Understood..."**

We continued on.

* * *

 **Place:** **Abandoned Observatory, Mountain Southeast of** **Floccesy Town,** **Northeast of Floccesy Ranch,** **S** **outhwestern** **Unova Region**

We walked up to the gate of the abandoned observatory. Overgrown vines tangled themselves into the gates and the "Do Not Enter" barrier at the opening. Plants were growing wild around the abandoned building as vines tangled themselves up and over the green and blue observatory, most of the building's windows broken.

"How long do you think since anyone's been here?" I asked, tilting my head to the right.

 **"Years most likely."** He looked at me. **"Are you sure of this Luna?"**

"This observatory is the only place in these mountains where you an conduct such large-scale experiments. This is the source of all the trouble, Lucario. We have to put a stop to this. Come."

We walked pass the the "Do Not Enter" barrier but then out of the blue a Golbat - a large blue Pokémon with purple wing membranes, short legs, and a massive mouth containing four fangs - and a Magnemite - a Pokémon with a gray, spherical metal body with horseshoe magnets on each side and a single, large eye that had three screws on its body: two near the bottom of its body, and the other on top of its head - swooped down at our head but did not attack otherwise. We ducked out of the way as they rounded back to their male Trainers.

There stood three Team Plasma grunts, all wearing a stiff black uniform and a black officer's cap with a white X on it with the Plasma coat of arms stationed ironically right over their heart, as the two male grunts with brown hair stood on either side of the female with orange hair that curled upward around her cheeks and blue eyes, stood at the abandoned observatory entrance.

I locked eyes with the female, my own narrowing. "Are you Team Plasma?" I had to act like a Human, after all.

Underneath her mask, the woman smirked. "Indeed! I am Aldith! We serve Master Ghetsis and work as his hands and feet! Let me know the name of the fool who dares to impose on Team Plasma!"

"Luna." I answered before commanding, "Lucario, Protect."

"Golbat, Shadow Ball!" Golbat formed a black and purple ball in front of its mouth and fired it.

"Magnemite, Sonic Boom!" Magnemite spun rapidly around, sending a large white shockwave at the same time.

He made a shield just as the attacks made contact, countering the other. Dashing upward, he pulled back a paw and shot a blue Aura Sphere at them. Golbat shot black and purple ball at the other attack, both slammed into each other and were evenly matched as they cancelled each other out.

The female grunt reached up to her ear and touched an earpiece strapped to it. "Got it. All right, retreat immediately!" Aldith order the other grunts. The male grunts returned their Pokémon to their Poké Balls and the three ran inside the observatory.

"Get back here!" I took off after them down a dark hallway. There was no escape. I knew they were leading us to somewhere they'd have an advantage. We ran into the large room. I gasped when I saw the Pokémon laying unconscious in the glass cylinders: a Beartic, a Mienshao, a Scolipede, and a Galvantula.

Turning, I saw Aldith and her two comrades behind a man who lifted his head, revealing a pair of yellow eyes hidden behind oval glasses, a calm smile stretching as he observed me. It did not soothe me one bit. "We've been expecting you," the pale skinned man said, adjusting his glasses with a gloved hand, showing a communicator in his left ear. He wore a long white lab coat, a black button up shirt with light blue lining on the collar and edges of the shirt, and black pants and shoes. His blonde hair was chopped short and slicked back with one long piece of blue hair that swirled up into the air to the other side of his head.

He was not Ghetsis. "Who are you?" I asked to him, he was still smiling weirdly

"I am merely a scientist called Colress," Colress confessed.

"Were you one to do all of this?"

"Indeed I am."

"Why? Because of you, the Pokémon on this mountain are suffering!"

"Mountain Pokémon?" It took him a moment to process this but that smile stretched even more. "Ah, you mean the rejected teat subjects. They must have been under the influence of the diffused EMF waves... Well, that is of no great concern to me."

Test subjects...

He snapped his fingers and the room lit up, revealing a huge machine that was the cause of all of this. The glass cylinders were lifted and the four controlled Pokémon stepped down and faced us, their eyes glowing red.

"All of you..." I muttered, looking at each of them with pity.

"Feel free to test the combat power of our organic bases," he said to Aldith with a smile.

Aldith pointed directly at me, making Lucario growl at her and the controlled Pokémon. "All of you, rampage to your hearts' content!" The Pokémon either growled or hissed at us.

"It does not look like we cannot hold back, Lucario. This won't be as easy as... before..." I told him.

 **"Understood."** He grunted, getting into a stance.

Beartic opened its mouth and launched multiple light blue beams of energy from the orb in front of its mouth while Galvantula fired an orb of yellow and orange electricity with yellow electric sparks around it. "The Pokémon will do as we please! The experiment is a huge success!"

I raised a hand, much to Team Plasma's amusement, as a turquoise force field appeared in front of us, the attacks colliding with the force field. Mienshao jumped at us as the force field lowered itself, getting a low sweep at Lucario's feet. He jumped, sipping in midair to kick the Pokémon in the stomach into the Scolipede that had been preparing to attack us as well.

"I wished they'd calm down. I really don't want to fight them," I sighed, lowering my arm.

 **"Indeed."** He landed beside me on the left.

Colress chuckled, amused at our tries. "It is pointless. Right now, they're in an extremely aggressive state of mind, especially towards Humans." Once again, Beartic launched multiple light blue beams of energy while Galvantula shot another orb of yellow and orange electricity with yellow electric sparks around it.

"I'll lend you more power. Lucario, Aura Sphere!" I commanded, placing a palm on his back. Stream from myself into him, Lucario's body was surrounded by a fire Blue and White Aura as he summonsed a overly large Aura Sphere that shot at the them. We continued attacking, matching the brainwashed Pokémon blow for blow.

"What?!"

"Such power." Colress said in dreamy admiration. Lucario growled at him, arm raised. He would not allow the Human near me at all.

"To think just one Pokémon could have repelled them..."

"I can't believe it."

I stepped forward, smiling calmly. "You say they attack Humans... It's a good thing I'm not." I snapped my fingers as two rings of white pointed energy orbs appear and float around me in an X formation, one over lapping the other. The orbs faded and formed into multiple floating gray jagged rocks.

"What?!" Aldith cried out in shocked.

Colress chuckled. "My, my, you are just brimming with confidence, aren't you?"

"How?!" The other said.

Waving my hand around, the rocks followed, shooting at the controlled Pokémon that Lucario was keeping at bay or so the Humans thought. At the last moment, I raised my hand and the huge machine where the EM waves were coming from. I felt an unforeseen bolt of pain go up my arm. Hissing, I grabbed it. Damn it! Not now of all times!

Suddenly warning signs popped up in the air.

"Ah!"

"What's happening?!"

"Oh, no! The program's data is getting hacked?" Colress cried, furiously typing on the keyboard. "I have to stop it!" The computer short circuited and exploded. Colress cried out and fell back. The antennae on the four Pokémon test subjects fell off and the wild Pokémon were freed but confused. Team Plasma sneered at this when the now free Pokémon were fleeing at my command and made a successful escape.

How nice of them~!

"Who did that?" Aldith hissed.

The camera flew up to the window, where Jessie, James, and Meowth stood. James reached out and swiped the camera from the air. "Team Rocket!" I said.

Blues eyes narrowed. "What is an organization from Kanto doing here?"

"Unova villains are too _stupid_ to take over their over Region," Jessie scoffed. "Team Rocket will be the who take over!"

"We'll make sure to thoroughly use this system you've created!" James tauntingly shook the camera in his hand at them, earning four glares directed their way. The three Team Rocket members hopped backwards into their Meowth shaped hot air balloon and took off.

"Of all the nerve...!" The female grunt growled. "How dare they look down on us!"

I growled when Colress said, "The necessary data has been collected. I think we can close the book on this experiment for now." He presented a small silver laptop.

"Retreat!" Aldith to lead them in a retreat down a hallway.

As they took off, Colress look right at me, "Luna, was it?" He grinned, eyes a bit crazed. "You, my lady, are very interesting. I dearly hope we will meet again."

"Well I don't," I snarled at him, glaring at his retreating back. I would have chased after them if it was for the door sliding close and Team Plasma activating a hidden self-destruct mechanism. "Damn it!" I hissed, seeing the count down speed up. I felt someone take my hand and pull me, forcing me to run. Looking at them, I saw the green hair. "N? What are you doing here?!"

He was still supposed to be knocked out.

"There's no time! This place is about to blow!" He hissed, pulling me out of the building. As the observatory exploded, N tried to move around and dash to the bushes nearby but I was quicker. Wrapping my body around his and grabbing onto Lucario, I dived down, never seeing the blunt object near my head. Feeling someone hard collide with the back of it, I felt a wave of dizziness come suddenly.

Then black.

Fuck... That hurt...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **We've finally reached over 400 reviews, surprising the over version by that and words too! I can only hope that everything will be looking up here on out until this ends. You all got to see more Luna power!**

 **Ya know, i** **t's strange how in the Japaneses Sub, Looker's name is Handsome… Why do they always come up with such weird names? Now, t** **here are five chapters left.**

 **Random Question: What do you want to be in the future?**

 **Next Chapter: Luna awakens once again only to find herself into more trouble. She just can't get a break...**


	51. Chapter 51

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing: ****Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna**

 **Other:** **Followers: 121, Favs: 120, Reviews: 407, Views:** **39,025**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- There's no need to be worried, everything is fine- Maybe you should worry a bit... Especially with now the last few chapters are going to be going. You'll see what I am talking about when they are posted. This one you really don't have to be so there is nothing to fear for I am here. The episode that you are talking about is 'Survival of the Striaton Gym!' and its in the** **Decolora Adventure! part of the series, which don't happen with Luna in this story but I can add it to the one shot bucket list. Will that be fine?** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AnimeGmr101- Cool! I was a Senior in high school last year now I'm a Freshmen in College. When I went back and reread the chapter, I did see Orochimaru (if no one knows who this person is, he is from Naruto)... Huh... Also, I've got big plans for Colress later on. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Angeloflight- Oh, I am sure you think you know what will happen now! And yes, N and Luna are even... Maybe... He he he...** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Vampire Buddies until the end of the Earth! Yeah! -does a very cheesy victory pose with a super serious face- I was actually going to have more of Looker in the last chapter but with how it was going, I had to cut or put to sleep in his case. Plus Luna didn't want Humans to get involve, even when one of them was a part of Team Plasma beforehand. And speaking of Luna, I was actually going to have her go crazy with Team Plasma attack Lucario again but... You read how that went.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- Yup! Luna's awesome! Ah, I am so happy of my baby going up so quickly. I think I feel some tears coming... Heh... Yup, her secret will be exposed... If not, already. (You'll be for sure seeing Luna do more Pokémon moves as well.) Oh~, a Botanist or Engineer... That's big bucks (if you look in the right place, of course). Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 51**

 **The Bold and the Brave**

* * *

 _There it stood, right on the pedestal, flashing an all familiar fiery red. It felt warm. It felt complete. I felt complete. We felt complete._

 ** _I'm sorry..._**

 _..._

 ** _I truly am..._**

 _I..._

 ** _I never wanted this to happen..._**

 _I know.._

* * *

 **Place: Spare Room, Pokémon Center, South Side of** **Floccesy Town,** **Northeast of Floccesy Ranch,** **S** **outhwestern** **Unova Region**

I yawned as I rubbed my knuckles into my eyes to drive away the sleep caked over my eyelids. Suddenly a piercing stream of light exploded into my line of sight; blinded by the brightness as rays of sunlight that peeked through the gaps in between the curtains that had found its way to my face. Damn I hated when that happened. Feeling disgruntled with sleep, I moaned for more. The devilish light of the sun, however, begged for justice to win over me and it did, much to my disgust. My mind a bit fuzzy, the last remnants of a dream being chased away by the realization that I was awake again. I could not remember what the dream was; I had a feeling I did not want to even when it could have been important to know. I pull the warm blanket coming up over my head to keep the damn sunlight out of my eyesight.

It didn't help that I didn't know where I was...

But I had a good feeling where it was, sensing the all knowing Aura of Nurse Joy down below. Sighing silently, I knew I had to wake up or else face Lucario's wrath for not getting up. He'd know. Even when I tired to keep it secret, he figured it out one way or another. That was how good he was. Giving out another groan, smaller this time, I pulled the light baby blue blanket off of my head and adjusted to the natural light inside the room that was similar to other ones Trainers were allowed to stay at Pokémon Centers. I sat up, looking to my left to see my clothes folded and stacked neatly on top of my messenger bad on the oak dresser with my boots sitting down below. Lucario was no where to be seen. Feeling another yawn coming, I stretched my arm upward when a stinging pain shot up my right arm. Grabbing it with the other, I noted bandages wrapped around the hand like a glove, revealing more when I pushed of the sleeve of my pajamas.

It stung...

I then felt something wrapped around my head. I got up slowly, throwing the blanket off of my body, and went to the full length mirror. I more tan pajama and there were bandages wrapped along my forehead as well. Ah... So it seemed that I had gotten hurt. I wondered how long I was out. Hear the click of the door opening, I looked over as Lucario walked in with some apples cradled in his right arm. He frozen when he saw my awaken form.

"Hello, Lucario." I smiled at him.

 **"Luna..."** He breathed out, walking inside the room after closing the door behind. He sat the apples on the dresser next to my bag before walking over to me, eyes shining with to many emotions to figure out which one was the most prominent. **"You are awake,"** he said as he stood in front of me. **"How are you feeling?"**

I scratched my cheek with my good hand. "I could be better. I'll heal up soon enough." The Pokémon led me back to the bed, making me sit while he brought up the lone chair from the other side of the room to sit across from me. "How long have I been out?" He had brought a few of the apples with him, handing over a big red one which I too gratefully in both hands. Taking a big bite, I enjoyed the juices and taste of this delectable piece of fruit.

He took a bite before answering, **"For about a full day and night since the explosion though Nurse Joy had said you would be out for about a week."**

"Well, she's in for a surprise then."

He snorted. **"Yup."**

"What happened after the explosion?"

 **"You hit yourself when you had protected N from the rubble the explosion caused, that's where you have the bandages around your head and arm. We brought you to the closest Pokémon Center before N left to who knows where."**

I finished off the apple. "I see. You've been watching over me this time, again. Thank you, my friend." He wouldn't leave my side. I knew that.

 **"Un."** He nodded, looking away was I grabbed his paw and pulled him towards me. I hugged the Pokémon close to me, feeling arms wrapped about me tightly around the waist as he kneeled on the floor, head resting partly on his arms and partly on my lap. **"Luna..."** The last few days must have been exhausting to the poor guy. I stroked behind his head while the other rested around his shoulders.

"Thank you..." I muttered, kissing the top of his head. He was truly the best.

* * *

 **Place: Pathway,** **Forest Area, Pass** **Floccesy Ranch,** **Between** **Floccesy Town and** **Virbank City, Southwestern Unova Region**

We had shortly set off from the Pokémon Center, surprising Nurse Joy quite a bit. After thanking the poor woman at the front desk, we walked out the building responsible for healing for man and Pokémon and on the road. A little ways up, we passed by a yellow Ampharos that had a white belly, conical ears with black stripes, and a red orb on its forehead with stubby arms. There were several black rings around its long neck. It had a long, black-striped tail with a red orb at the tip. The Pokémon was heading a bunch of fluffy cream-colored wool covering the entire body of Mareep. They had a blue head with black eyes, four small feet, and conical ears and a tail that had a yellow-and-black striped pattern with an orange sphere at the tip. I scanned both Pokémon into the Pokédex. It said:

 _Ampharos, the Light Pokémon and the final evolved form of Mareep. Because Ampharos' light can be seen from a great distance, people once used that light to communicate by sending signals back and forth._

 _Mareep, the Wool Pokémon. Mareep stores static electricity in their wooly coat. They avoid battle and have mild dispositions._

 **"Hello!"** Ampharos waved hello before it kept on herding the Mareep along.

I waved back before we along our way. It was all day as we headed deeper into the forest surrounding us both right and left, our line of sight shortened bit by bit. "It's getting dark out here," I commented, noticing the sun was setting and stars were going to appear shortly.

 **"I am unsure if it is wise to move further then we have to."** I heard his stomach growl. **"I am hungry as well."**

"There's another Pokémon Center up ahead, about half an hour away. We can stop there for some rest and stock up on some supply as well before moving out in the morning. Sound like a plan?"

 **"Yeah..."** Lucario yawned, still a bit tired from the abandoned observatory incident. I kept the bandages on, taking them off the day after tomorrow.

As we walked, we saw something burst through the bushes and collapse onto the path. It was a large avian Pokémon with dark red feathers on its back and dark blue feathers on its underside with a long beak. It had red tail feathers that turned yellow then blue at the tips. Behind the three feathers on its head, was a large plume of white feathers, extending most of the way down its neck.

"Hey, are you all right?" We ran up to the hurt Pokémon when I saw arms surrounding Braviary. My eyes widen at the sight of familiar metal bracelets. "N!" I knelt beside the two while Lucario stood with his arms crossed.

"Luna," he whispered as he cracked open grey eyes. He sat up a bit, covered in scratches and buries.

"You're injured."

"I'm fine. It's more important that Braviary gets treated. Its wings are injured and it's in a lot of pain." Braviary whimpered to verify N's statement.

I looked down at the moaning Pokémon. "There's a Pokémon Center nearby. You think you can walk?"

"Yeah," he muttered. He stood as we both helped the injured Pokémon up. "Lucario, go up ahead and warn Nurse Joy that we are coming."

 **"Understood..."** He nodded, running up ahead.

"Let's go, N." We began our trek up the path to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

 **Place: Pokémon Center, Forest Area, Pass** **Floccesy Ranch, Between** **Floccesy Town and** **Virbank City , Southwestern Unova Region**

Nurse Joy had tended to the hurt Pokémon, its wing bandaged up by the woman. We entered the room, where Braviary laid on an examining table. She explained, "Though Braviary is fine and since it's wings are injured, it might not be able to fly right away, but once it gets enough rest for a while everything will be fine."

"Thank you very much." N turned to Braviary. "Now you can relax."

"Next... I have to treat _you_."

The boy blinked. "Huh?" N looked down at the scratches on his hands.

Nurse Joy smiled. "You've got injuries as well, young man."

After Nurse Joy had bandaged up his hands, she placed Braviary in a healing incubator softly, other hurt Pokémon in the same position with their clear cases closed, before leaving. We stood around it while N petted its back.

I scanned the dozing Pokémon with my Pokédex. It said:

 _Braviary, the Valiant Pokémon, and the evolved form of Rufflet. Called "soldiers of the sky," Braviary fights tirelessly to protect its friends, no matter how injured it becomes. If it has many scars, it earns more respect from its comrades._

I stashed the Pokédex away before crossing my arms, tapping my foot. "Care to explain what happened?"

"Braviary was captured by Team Plasma." N explained, turning to look over his shoulder then looked back at the injured Pokémon. "Pokémon have amazing abilities. However, if those powers and skills are abused, Pokémon can also be used as weapons."

"They will come for Braviary then." My gaze was on the Pokémon as I tilted my head.

"That is what I fear for but I will not let that happen! It's forgivable for what they are doing." N stood and faced me, gripping my shoulders. "I've been thinking long and hard about why Pokémon exist and what kind of influence their existence has on this world. So I've come to a conclusion..."

There he went...

"Their wonderful abilities... I doubt they exist to solely hurt Humans or to destroy anything. Pokémon battles... Pokémon being forced to fight, that is why I cannot stand them."

"I know that N but sometimes they battle because they want to. They still do, even if you try to stop them, even in the wild. They do what they have do in order to live on," I muttered.

N frowned but smiled nonetheless. "Now, hold on, Luna, I know there are people like Ash and his friends that get along with Pokémon and other like you that can understand them more than others may think. But it is my duty to free the Pokémon that are captured and misused by Team Plasma and to return them to their home."

I wished I could help the man but his way was not my own. Yes, I would help him when I could with returning Pokémon to their rightful homes or to a safe place where they could heal but stopping battling in all... He would never be able to do that.

There were many like him before...

All of them failed to see their non-battling ideals through...

"That is something you'd say, N." I smiled, placing my hand on top of his. He had yet to let me go.

"Really?"

"Yes N, it would be." I chuckled but blinked when the light went out. "A blackout?" There was a bit of light coming from the window down the hall, looking tot he outside world. "The outside lights are still on.

 **"Something must have happened inside the Pokémon Center."** Lucario pondered, frowning as well.

N kneeled down, looking over Braviary before he held up a small blinking red light. "Tracking device... Team Plasma!" He growled out, almost crushing the device, before he picked up the still injured Pokémon, a lone feather fell off and into the incubator.

"Team Plasma, huh..."

"Luna, Lucario, please help me out." He pleaded. As we shared a look, I looked back at N and nodded. He explained his plan, "I'm going to act as bait and lead Team Plasma away while you two take Braviary and get away from here as fast as you can. Please!"

"..."

* * *

 **Place: Forest Area, Near Forest Pokémon Center, Pass** **Floccesy Ranch, Between** **Floccesy Town and** **Virbank City , Southwestern Unova Region**

I ran in the opposite direction that N went, a mimic of Braviary with him as the real one stayed with me. I had Lucario tail after him in case he got into too much trouble. When the boy had left, Braviary had tried to go after him but he was too injured at the moment to do anything but allow me to guide it. Now I needed to get and release Braviary somewhere safe. I had Espeon go ahead first to check things out then signal when it was okay. We arrived at a large and spacious Pokémon sanctuary.

I pointed to the forest ahead. "That forest is a Pokémon reserve, so it's the best position for you to return to nature."

 **"I can't..."** Braviary muttered, a sad look in its eyes. **"Please let me through, Lady Luna! I'm worried about him!"** There was pleating in its voice.

So he knew...

"You know that those Team Plasma grunts will only capture you again if you go..." I mentioned.

 **"It is true, Braviary,"** Espeon chimed in.

 **"I don't care!"** Braviary flapped its one good wing before it whipped around and started running back to the forest, but I appeared in front of it and stopped it. **"I need to go! He's in danger! He's hurt!"** I felt the sense of fear, mixed with desperation radiating off of the Valiant Pokémon.

"Braviary!" I hissed, glaring at the Pokémon. I felt my Aura around me go off a bit, starling the other to quite down. "Calm down! N is not in trouble, Braviary. Lucario is there to help and protect him if necessary."

 **"But..."**

"Trust me! Trust my friend! Trust N!"

 **"I..."** Braviary wilted under my gaze before jumping up, gasping, **"Please!"**

I sighed, moving out of the way. The Pokémon would not listen without N returning safely to its side. "Do what you want, then." The Pokémon eyes widen before it pushed past us and took off into the forest. I watched it leave blankly.

 **"We're going to follow at it?"**

I sighed again. "Yeah."

 **"Then, let's go."** Espeon said as she chased after the red, white, and blue Pokémon.

* * *

Zangoose was a mostly white Pokémon with pink eyes had deep red, scar-like markings on the face, chest, and forepaws. It had long ears and a small red nose. There were small tufts of white fur on its shoulders and a large, fluffy tail. "Zangoose, use Slash!" Zangoose's claws sharpened, glowing a white color, and it zoomed towards it target Human.

 **"Gah!"** Lucario jumped in front of the Human he said he'd look after for Luna and cried out as Zangoose's claw raked across his back. That frickin hurt! The force of the move knocked him into N and they both fell to the ground. He grunted as pain radiated from his back. He forgot to use Protect, his body moving on its own.

"Lucario!" N said in concern, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 **"Don't.."** The Pokémon grunted at him, shaking the hand off. **"...touch me."**

Gray eyes widen when he saw the steak of red dying his hand. "You are bleeding!"

Lucario rolled his eyes. **"I can't see that."** Idiot.

"Now, I will ask you once more." Schwarz, a grunt with red hair and blue eyes, said. "Where did you take Braviary?" In front of the Human was a Seviper, a mostly black Pokémon with a partially red a blade-like shape tipped tail. It had several yellow hexagon markings that ran from its head to its tail, small yellow bumps where it touched the ground, and various purple scar-like marks along its body. There were elongated red fangs that protruded from its upper jaw and fierce, glaring red eyes. It wanted to hunt.

"You should be honest for your own sake," Weiss, a grunt with brown hair and hazel-green eyes said.

"You can threaten me as much as you want..." N growled, glaring at the two. "But you'll never crush my will, no matter what!"

"Is that so?" Schwarz eye's narrowed. "You shouldn't underestimated our Pokémon."

N looked at Zangoose and Seviper. "Friends... I'm sorry I can't free you right now. I wish I could."

"What are you talking about,idiot?" Schwarz had his hands on his hips.

Weiss shook his head, arms crossed. "Free your friends? Hmph, what a load or rubbish!"

"As long as there's Pokémon abused by selfish, evil Human debris like you, I'll continue fighting!" N cried, standing in front of Lucario who was hold one arm across his stomach. The Human shook with anger. "If it means that Pokémon will live happily, I definitely won't give up!"

"You can act all you want right now, but that won't last." Schwarz ordered, "Strangle him, Seviper!"

"Zangoose, you too!"

The two Pokémon lunged forward at the two. N turned away, covering Lucario with his arms in hopes the other wouldn't get injured because of him. The said Pokémon had raised a paw, about to made a shield when a large red wing and a bright blue shield not his own covered the two of them.

"Braviary." N said, hugging the Pokémon as I got in front of the three.

 **"Luna..."** Lucario uttered. He glanced to the left when he felt a wet nose bump his hand keeping him from falling over to the ground as he kneeled. **"Espeon..."**

The Sun Pokémon was looking over his wound worriedly. **"You're hurt. Will you be okay?"**

 **"As I'll ever be,"** he answered, hunching over on both knees then.

 **"Luna is angry..."** She glanced at the back of her Trainer as she dispelled the shield. They all knew she was currently glaring at the two Team Plasma Grunts and their Pokémon.

 **"I am an idiot."**

 **"We know but we're all idiots on this team."** Espeon pointed out, huffing. **"At least it is not bleeding as much as before but you will need healing."**

 **"Yeah..."**

"Are you all right?" Luna asked, not needing to look at them.

N's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

Lucario could hear her rolling her eyes. "I'm here to help. Braviary wouldn't settle down unless they come and help you out, you fool."

"This is _my_ mission!" He tried but was cut off by the smaller girl.

"I don't give a shit. If I see you in trouble, I'll help out if I want to. I don't need you to tell me that all of this is 'my' mission and all that shit. You were in trouble. I came and now I and _my_ Pokémon will battle." She took out two Poké Balls. "Not like I have a choice but to battle at this point"

"Luna..." N muttered, looking away. "I..."

"Just shut it and accept it already!"

 **"Human!** **"** Braviary cawed, brushing their non-banged wing against his body. **"Lady Luna will help. You cannot push her away as she, we, will always be there to help even when you."**

The boy finally sighed, giving in. "What can I say?" N hugged Braviary light enough as to not irritate his hurt wing. "Thank you, Braviary. Thank you, Luna..." He muttered, staring in awe and love at her back.

 **"Lucario!"**

He stiffened at her sudden call out. **"Yes, ma'm?"**

She had taken out another Poké Ball, finally looking over her shoulder with a small smile. "You did good." Lucario knew which one it was for and bowed his head.

 **"I understand."**

"Thank you..." She pointed the Poké Ball at him and called the Aura Pokémon back. Staring down at it, she gave a small smile, holding it close to her before giving it a small peck and said, "Get a good rest." Before placing it softly with the others.

"Ha!" Weiss snorted when he said Braviary wanting to protect N but it was still to injured to battle. "You save us the trouble of searching for it."

"We'll grab Braviary right here."

 **"Not on our watch."** Espeon stood front and ready to battle for her Human.

"I will not allow you to get away with this." Luna ignored N's callings (a bit out of spit for getting Lucario injured even when she knew that the Pokémon did it on his own and another in annoyance as she wanted to just get those grunts out of the way) as she commanded, "Espeon, Flash then use Swift! Vulpix, Confuse Ray! Serperior, Frenzy Plant!"

At once the two were called out and all three got into action. The red gem on Espeon's forehead shined brightly at the two opponents and their Humans, giving off a bright light. They had to close their eyes as to not get the light to blind them more then it already did. They did not see Vulpix fire four golden orbs of energy at Seviper. When the orbs reached the Fang Snake Pokémon, they surround it and latch onto its body, completely enveloping it. Glowing a golden color, the Pokémon was then confused, much to its Trainer's frustrations. Serperior's body was outlined in green as he stuck the tip of his tail in the ground and makes giant roots with spikes on them come out of the ground. Some of them went to strike at Seviper, that were able to strike, while another few went after Zangoose, who danced out of the way, slashing at one of them as well when the root got to near. The Sun Pokémon jumped, running on one of the roots not attacking yet, going after the Cat Ferret Pokémon. Upon opening her mouth, she shot shining, yellow stars up close to the other. Due to its speed, it was able to dodge the stray attack and land behind Espeon.

Zangoose brought its fist back as it became surrounded in a gray orb of energy. It punched Espeon in the back, launching her down to the ground. When it loomed over her, going for another Mega Punch, it got blasted away by a light green energy ball fired by Serperior. Espeon got back up, a bit shaky from the force, but still wanted to go on. While Seviper regain its sense, Vulpix, with white glowing eyes, released a powerful red-orange stream of fire from her mouth at the other's head. The Pokémon blinked, coughing up a bit of smoke. It did not see the red gem on Espeon's forehead shining and releasing a multicolored beam from it at the opponent. As they worked together to take down the Fang Snake Pokémon, it's Human calling the Pokémon back, Serperior and Zangoose went at it.

Neither of them wanted to lose and face humiliation.

Zangoose's claws glowed white, sharpening in length, as it lunged forward but Serperior's body glowed a light blue that protected him from the attack. The other pushed back as Zangoose's tail was surrounded in white sparkles before the tail turned into iron at the same time of the end of Serperior's tail glowed light green. Both of them met in the middle, trying to force the other down. When it did not work, they tried something else. Serperior opened his mouth and formed a light green energy ball in he fired that energy ball only to have it swing around when Zangoose punched it with a gray energy orb surrounded fist. He slithered up a tree, using the leaves to blend with a green. The Regal Pokémon got close, located just above the other, and released a stream of thick purple, poisonous liquid from his puckered lips but it landed on the Fang Snake Pokémon, not the Cat Ferret Pokémon like intended.

So it was one down, just one to go.

Luna called back Vulpix, noticing her heavy panting. Espeon and Serperior shared twin glares at Zangoose. Espeon screamed, creating a blue wave of energy that blew the other way. Or would have if Zangoose's claws weren't stuck in the ground to study itself. Two green vines the same color as Serperior's collar came out from in between his collar and neck. Zooming, he whipped them against the ground where the claws were, lifting them up, but retracted them when another pair of glowing white claws swiped to cut the vines. When he tried to jump at them, Espeon flashed and blinded the Pokémon enough to attack with small, shiny yellow stars. One eyes closed still, it jumped when each star got close. Serperior tried to poison the Cat Ferret Pokémon, but, like before, could not as it was to fast to hold still. The Regal Pokémon got behind the enemy Pokémon while Espeon stood in front. Serperior formed and launched another light green energy ball while Espeon fired yellow-green energy ball from her gem. Both attacks landed with enough power to knock the other unconscious.

"Return, Zangoose!" Weiss hissed, calling back his Pokémon. He shifted next to his partner, whispering, "This is bad. Let's hurry and call headquarters."

"Yeah..." Schwarz before shouted at N and Luna, "We'll retrieve Braviary, no matter what!" They both retreated, running under the darkness the trees gave.

* * *

 **Place: Large Opening, Forest Area, Near Forest Pokémon Center, Pass** **Floccesy Ranch, Between** **Floccesy Town and** **Virbank City , Southwestern Unova Region**

Later, Braviary and N were taken to the Pokémon and checked over. The Human had a bandage on his cheek, matching the gauze on his hands, and Lucario healed up, gauze around his stomach that was to be on there for a full week. Nurse Joy had said that the wound would heal there would be scars left on Lucario's back. He wore those scars with pride or would when the bandages came off.

He still got a small stern talking to.

Idiot...

He had me worried... So worried...

Braviary recovered fully though, so it would be able to fly. We arrived to the opening, standing on a small hill's edge, just as the sky was turning shades of peach, orange, and pink. The sun would rise soon enough. "Come on, Braviary. This vast wilderness is the world you're meant to live in."

Braviary let out a small, sad caw. **"But... I don't want to say goodbye to you..."**

"Saying goodbye makes be sad too but you have to return to nature and live with your own kin."

 **"My family..."**

N smiled. "Do you understand? Don't get captured by someone like Team Plasma again. Now go, my friend! Go!" He commanded.

 **"Thank you... All of you..."** Braviary did not hesitate, lowering its body and spread its wings as hard and fast it could. It was caught by the air, and was suddenly yanked upward, hard, as if a parachute had just opened itself up. It pushed downward with all its strength, then pulled its wings up, then pushed downward lifting itself higher and higher. It gave a cawing laugh and surged upward, circulating around up above us once then twice.

"Take care, Braviary!"

"Goodbye!"

It would not leave without giving a thanks in return in the form two feathers that fell to the ground, landing a couple of feet in front of us.

"Looks like Braviary was more thankful then we thought, N." A red and white feather now in both of our hands. I twirled it in between my fingers before Lucario swiped it from them, watching it with interest.

N took my hand so that we'd face each other. "Luna, I put you though a lot of trouble. I am sorry..."

"It's fine. This is over and we can put it behind us." I reassured the man.

"But I got Lucario hurt. He will have scars now!"

"Yes, that is true he will have scars, but you were not the one to get him hurt. Lucario does everything with a reason. You need to understand that. If you do not then you will only anger the Pokémon and you wouldn't like him when he is angry... He likes to throw others overboard." I giggled, even more so when I felt the glare on the back of my head.

N had a confused look but nonetheless agreed. "Okay..." We began our way back to the path.

"So, N, are you still heading to Driftveil City?"

"Yes and no. I'm going a bit past Driftveil City," he mentioned, still not letting go of my hand. "Are you going that way as well?"

"I have no where else to be heading to but try and find Ash and the others so, yes."

"Then let us travel together, then."

"Hmmm... I don't..." He wilted a bit before I could finish. "...see why not." He bounced right back up as if he never did wilt, grinning.

"Let's go then!" He ran forward, dragging me along. Lucario scowling behind beside us.

Heh.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am done with this chapter and am happy that it has ended as it was harder to write then most. I am unsure why but I got it done and was excited with the result. Lucario got some new scars to show off and Luna does as well, thought small and mostly hidden away by her hair but still a scare on her forehead. Battle wounds I say! Yeah!** **There are only four chapters left.**

 **Random Question: What season do you love the most? Why?**

 **Next Chapter: Luna and N meet up with Ash and the others again at a Kanto Themed Fair in Virbank City. When she meets Ash's Charizard, Luna can remember her time with Lucario... as a Riolu.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: Cussing? Maybe... Humans being shit... Mistreated Pokémon...  
Pairing: ****Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna**

 **Other:** **Followers: 123, Favs: 123, Reviews: 413, Views:** **39,872**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **xAmethystFox- I haven't seen you in some time, Amethyst... How have you been? I hope it been well. Another winter fan? You are the second one. I am Fall though as that's when I was born (November 22 to be exact) and when it's not to hot. Your Question: Before I began to think about writing Luna, I had actually been watching the movie 'Lucario and the Mystery of Mew' when it sprung up. That's how the other first version got it's start. I slowly began to plan out the story, after picking the Unova Region in a drawing, as it wrote itself more or less. Now with the rewrite, it actually took a whole of encouraging from myself to rewrite it as I hadn't really wanted to deal with it again but I needed a story at the time as nothing had come up and so I Luna (the character) and remade her out of boredom and began to write a bit before the rewrite began to, once more, rewrite itself. Then came the One Shot idea after the main story line about 20 chapters in and so here we are. I am very happy with the results too.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Yeah, it's almost to an end but it is also the beginning of something new! If you have any ideas for the One Shot bucket list then say it, okay?** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- Actually is '** **wounds heal but scars remain** **' whole thing... Lucario will have scars that remain on his back there forever as will the one on Luna's forehead as well. And yes, Lucario would show off the scars but he wouldn't 'boast' about them... while others are looking, of course. This Kanto Fair thing will surprise you, to say the least. I can't wait to see what your expression will be.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AnimeGmr101- Oh~, a Winter lover? So, are you just going to 'Let It Go' during Christmas? (Yeah, I know that pun sucked...) Okay, okay. There'll be more moments between N and Luna, just for you. Just keep a look out for them, kay? Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Angeloflight- A Summer fan? I think either Spring or Fall is best. Luna's swearing... You'll have to see that during the One Shots. Cough... Lord Timber... Cough... He he he he he... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Heh. You know, it would have cool to see Ash bring one of his Pokémon that could Mega Evolve over. The show most likely would have** **probably** **been written way differently. I am sorry to disappoint you and say that Luna won't be going to the islands unless it in the One Shots. It just doesn't fit in the main story line.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 52**

 **Flames of the Past**

* * *

 **Place: Fair Grounds** **, Center of** **Virbank City** **, North of** **Pokéstar Studios,** **Sou** **thwestern** **Unova Region**

I couldn't believe my eyes at the colorful display from the fair in town. We had been walking into Virbank City when we had heard sounds from Humans around us that a fair to show off the culture and products of the Kanto Region for people in Unova Region showed up. When we got there, I couldn't help but gasp. One of the Kanto Fair's main attractions was an open-air market filled with decorations depicting Pokémon from the Kanto Region.

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed, eyes sparkling as the tips of my wing-like adornments fluttered at my excitement. It was my first time to such an event, after all. "Oh! Oh! N, Lucario look there's Charmander! Squirtle! Even Bulbasaur!" I tugged at N's sleeve while pointing to the huge balloons of the said Kanto Starter Pokémon hanging above some vendors at the entrance of the festival. We passed by a vendor showing off some Magikarp as we walked, a skip in my step.

 **"You're like a child on a sugar high, Luna,"** Lucario muttered, clearly remembering when I had my first piece of sugar ever. Sawsbuck banned anything containing sugar after that event... Heh...

I jumped up a head a bit and twirled, facing the two behind me as I clasped my arms behind me. "I am just so excited, Lucario! It can't be helped that this is my first time at a fair like this."

N looked a bit surprised. "Really?"

"Yup!" We continued walking, this time side by side. "My Guardian did not like me going out very often so he kept me inside for a long time as a child before he came up with the idea of me going on a journey as a Pokémon Trainer with Lucario." I glanced at the Human, seeing a distance look in his eyes before he blinked rapidly, a frown appearing.

"Child? Luna, just how old are you?"

"Eighteen." In Human years, anyway.

"O-oh..." Somehow this made the man happier judging by the smile appearing and the bit of light his eyes gained. Weird...

"Good day to you, the public exhibition of Kanto." I heard a distance familiar voice say, "I am Professor Oak, a Pokémon Scientist living in the Kanto Region." The elder man was on a yellow, large video screen set up next to a stage with a purple background that had Poké Balls scattered about it. Lights were standing at different angels as well as red curtains drawn shut.

Looked like the man was doing well.

I grabbed both N's and Lucario's hands upon seeing a big presentation showing something. "Let's go see what that is!" I dragged them both to the presentation where a good crowd was already gathered.

N chuckled, amusement lasing in his tone. "Okay, okay..."

 **"Hmmm..."** Lucario groaned, not liking being dragged around

Professor Oak continued speaking, three Pokémon in front of him while a boy in "Speaking of Pokémon, you all must be wondering what these three Pokémon a new Trainer in Kanto can choose from?"

Cheers and shorts rang out though out the crowd.

"Yeah!"

"We want to know!"

"So cool!"

The video screen did a close up to each Pokémon. "The Water Type, Squirtle." Squirtle was a small, blue Pokémon standing on two legs. It had large brown eyes winked at the audience as its long tail that curled inward wagged happily. It's body was encased by a tough, brown shell that was pale yellow on the bottom, and had a thick white ridge between the two halves.

"The Fire Type, Charmander." Charmander was a Pokémon with a primarily orange body and a cream colored chest area and blue eyes. Its arms and legs were short with four fingers and three clawed toes. When it opened it mouth, it showed small fangs, as it lifted on one foot. The fire burning at the tip of it's slender tail wavered to show it was happy to see the crowd of Humans.

"Finally, the Grass Type, Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur was a small Pokémon, the smaller out of the three, with blue-green skin with darker green patches scattered about. It had closed it red eyes with white pupils, showing an open mouth grin with a pair of small, pointed teeth visible in the upper jaw. It had pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head and a green plant bulb on its back.

I had looked up each Pokémon in the Pokédex to see what it said to say for each Pokémon. It said:

 _Squirtle. This Tiny Turtle Pokémon draws its long neck into its shell to launch incredible water attacks with amazing range and accuracy. The blasts can be quite powerful._

 _Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. Charmander's health can be gauged by the fire on the tip of its tail, which burns intensely when it's in good health._

 _Bulbasaur. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild._

N had been looking over my shoulder, muttering, "Interesting to know." I nodded in agreement before both of us looked back up to hear the Kanto Region Professor speak.

"My role is the welcome new Trainers and give them their first Pokémon from these three." He continued to give a bit of information about each Pokémon.

"Hey, Ash, who did you choose?"

Ash?

Lucario and I looked at each other before turning our heads to the right to see if we heard right. To be true, there was Ash, Iris, and Cilan there just a couple of feet talking to each other. I smiled a bit upon seeing the trio in good spirits, walking over to them with the others.

"Well, Pikachu was the one who he choose," Iris explained to Cilan.

"You were never able to choose from the three of them?" N asked, surprising them all.

Ash scratch the side of his hat covered head, blushing a bit in embarrassment as he expressed, "Well, I arrived late on the day I was to receive my Pokémon... All of the others were taken so I wound up with Pikachu... instead... N! Luna!" He shouted, pointing at us when he turned to answer.

"Hey," I greeted, waving a bit to him. "It's good to see you two again."

"It is good to see you all as well. How have you been?" Iris asked.

As the three of us talked, Cilan had narrowed his eyes when he stared at N. Huh... That turned in a light glare. I looked back at N to see he was giving the boy the same look. I could even see a spark of lightening passed between the two...

Iris snickered a bit so I turned back to her and tilted my head in confusion. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing..." She sighed with another knowing looking that I had yet to figure out what it was to. Waving her hand, a small snort passing though her nose. "Nothing at all..."

"Friends." We looked back at the video screen as Professor Oak continued, "I hope that you are informed about these three Pokémon from Kanto. With that, I hope you will be able to capture all Pokémon!" He and the other boy waved to them before the screen shut off to a black, blank screen.

"Thank you for everything, Professor Oak!" The lights on the stage turned on, pointing at a female with large, curled pig tails that wore a white, sleeveless coat, hat that had blue accents, and boots with blue knee high tights and one piece under the coat tired by a pink belt that matched the wrist bands, necklace and heart headphone piece on her right ear. "Friends, would you like to meet all three Pokémon for real that the Professor presented?"

"Yeah," the crowed cheered.

Ash jumped with joy. "Oh! All three will be here?"

"I want to meet them," Iris pleaded, clapping a few times. "Nay, N, have you encountered any of the three Kanto Pokémon?"

"Unfortunately not," he responded. "So, I cannot wait!"

The Kanto Fair Host greeted herself, "By the way, I am Darlene, the person who will make those dreams come true! Up first, we would like to present the Fire Type, Charmander!"

A puff of smoke covered the stage, (I saw the curtains shift a bit in the background) and when it cleared, a Charmander revealed itself. The Lizard Pokémon danced around, charming the audience. Charmander then began spinning, on suggestion by Darlene, while still sending tiny flame sparks into the air, producing a shower of beautiful flames. However, it couldn't hold the spinning and became dizzy, stumbling around a lamp that it knocked over with a section of the stage wall knocked over, making a crashing sound. Everyone ran up to the stage to get a closer look.

"Charmander!"

"Are you okay, Charmander?"

Charmander's tail raised from the rubble, swaying back and forth, indicating that it was at least somewhat fine, even if it was bruised up.

* * *

 **Place: Eating Area,** **Virbank City Pokémon Center** **, Somewhere in** **Virbank City** **, North of** **Pokéstar Studios,** **Sou** **thwestern** **Unova Region**

The Fire Type was treated by Nurse Joy with adhesive bandages. I sat at the bench of the booth near the window; the others were in the back making sure that Charmander was alright and said they would be back so I would find them a seat that we all would sit at.

"Luna, thanks for save us a seat!" I craned my neck to the left to see Ash, N, Cilan and Iris returning. N smiled at me when I gave him a deadpan look. Cilan and N couldn't seem to decide on who I would sit next to so I got up from the booth and forced both boys sit next to each other on one side while an amused Iris, with Axew poking out of her hair, and a befuddled Ash, with Pikachu on his lap, sat on the other, each of them had a glass of juice in front of them.

"So how was the Charmander," I asked taking a sip of my vanilla milkshake in front of me.

"Charmander is doing great but for now he needs rest," Ash said with a smile. Ash then confessed that this Charmander had reminded him of his own Charmander. Cilan was confused by how he had a Charmander if Pikachu was his starter. Ash admitted that was the truth, but on his journey he encountered an abandoned Charmander. He told us a sad tail in the beginning but was happy in the end, with some confrontations along the way.

Ash and Charmander then went through many experiences together, such as helping Ash catch a Primeape, defeating the Fuchsia Gym, and warming him up during a snowstorm. Things changed when Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon, who started to disobey Ash, much to his frustration. But Ash kept on using Charmeleon who soon evolved into into Charizard in order to battle an Aerodactyl. Despite the evolution, Charizard was still disobedient, leading to cost Ash battle in the sixteenth round of the Indigo Plateau Pokémon League.

I didn't listen to the rest as my mind had wondered off to memories of my time with Lucario. But before I could dive down in them, Iris suddenly said, "You know, it kind of makes me want to know how Luna had met Lucario."

"Hmmmm?" I perked up, a bit sad that I had no more milkshake to slurp up.

"Yeah! I wanna hear about that to!" Ash exclaimed, hands on the table. "Right, Pikachu?" The said Pokémon had been taking a drink from his Trainer's juice, nodding.

"To be honest, I would like to as well," Cilan confessed, smiling at me in hopes it would break down the wall so I'd tell them.

"Same here!" Iris gave me a puppy eye look as N agreed with her.

"Umm..." I snuck a glace at a thinking Lucario.

When he caught my look, he shrugged. **"I don't mind."**

I looked back at four hopeful looks so I began the tale of the fated meeting between Lucario and I... "Well, I was taking a walk in the forest near my home..."

* * *

 **5 Years Ago...**

* * *

 _ **Place: Forest Edge, Southern Part of the Forest, Near the White Ruins,** **Near** **Icirrus City,** **Northwestern** **Unova Region**_

 _I stared out at the tall purple-haired boy with a green cap on his head and a dark green book bag beside him from my kneeling place in the bushes._ _He had a weird red and white ball that had a black stripe in the middle of it with a white button thing in the middle of it clenched in his right hand._

 _It was strange to see a Human in these parts. Why did they appear here of all places?_

 _"What is that?" I muttered under my breath, my wing-like adornments twitched as curiosity spread throughout me. My eyes glittered brightly; my toes clenched in the dirt under them. I really wanted to know how a Human was up here. I knew of them, seeing them come and go, sometimes by themselves or in pairs or groups. They were all different but with one thing all of them had in common, those red and white balls that actually captured and stored Pokémon inside them, sometimes even against the Pokémon 's will. Lady Ninetales had said they were Humans who called themselves Trainers. They traveled around the Unova Region and the other Regions as well. I was to stay away from them; run away if one ever came hear._

 _Light purple eyes had the strange, angry_ _gleam in them that stared at the strange contraption in his hand. Clenching his teeth, he muttered, "Why the hell did I get stuck with such a weak piece of trash?"_

 _"Piece of trash?" I mumbled, confused as to why they would call the machine or was the Trainer talking about the Pokémon inside there?_

 _The purple-haired boy's hands clenched around the sphere even more before he pressed the white button on the ball with his thumb. In a flash of light, there was a Pokémon standing in front of him! A Pokémon! That was so cool! He was so small and so blue. The Pokémon had black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. His right arm rubbed his left one, each one had rounded bumps on the backs of his forepaws, and red eyes diverted their gaze to the ground as he stood on his toes instead of his entire foot._

 _I frowned, the Pokémon didn't look right... He looked hurt... His skin was discolored too..._

 _"You weak Pokémon! Why the hell did you make me lose again?!" The Human spat, spit coming out of his mouth. It landed on the Pokémon before him. He kept on shouting at the small, blue Pokémon. "This is the fifteenth time! I don't even know why Grandma even gave you too me! Why you were even with her in the first place!"_

 _ **"I-I'm sorry..."** He mumbled softly. He bowed his head, looking away. He flinched when the Trainer raised his voice._

 _No._

 _"_ _You never listen to my commands! You never use the moves you SHOULD know! You can't even use that Aura thing your pathetic species should know!_ _You are a weak piece of trash that shouldn't even exist!_ _I knew when I saw you I should have drowned you when I had the chance." He took a step at the frightened Pokémon._

 _ **"I-I'm sorry, Master..."** He cried, trembling as he backed away._

 _No..._

 _"DON'T MOVE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" The Humans stomped right between the Pokémon's legs, bearing his teeth down at the Pokémon. He raised his right hand, slapping the smaller Pokémon across the cheek not once or twice but five times, each time harder then the next._

 _No..._

 _I couldn't take it any more..._ _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screeched, tackling the man before he could take another hit on the poor young one._

 _"What the hell?!" He shouted in shock upon seeing me, the little Pokémon's Poké Ball falling from his grasp, rolling away._

 _I growled at him, bring back my fist._ _I blinked as there was a flash of light. I stared down at the the_ _knocked out_ _Human as the_ _small Pokémon slowly losing conscious. I slowly turned my head to the Pokémon and stepped towards him, making a weak whimper come out. "I won't hurt you..." I_ _promised, hearing another whimpered before the Pokémon passed out. I kneeled at his side, brushing my finger tips against his forehead._

 ** _"Luna."_** _I whipped around, shocked to see Sawsbuck there. He stared at the Trainer, then the Pokémon, the Poké Ball, and finally at me. Walking easily over the fallen Human, a hoof crushing the Poké Ball in the process, he lowered his snout to bush his nose against my cheek._ ** _"Are you hurt?"_**

 _I shook my head, biting my lip. Did I disappointment him again?_

 _ **"Good."** He said, taking a chance to brush his snout against the hurt Pokémon before lifting his head straight once more. He motioned me to stand, which I did, and picked up the unconscious Pokémon. **"Come. Let us take care of the young one. Tonight will be a long for both of you."**_

 _"Okay."_

 _If only I knew this meeting was to be only because of Fate..._

* * *

 **Now...**

* * *

 **Place: Eating Area,** **Virbank City Pokémon Center** **, Somewhere in** **Virbank City** **, North of** **Pokéstar Studios,** **Sou** **thwestern** **Unova Region**

Of course the others thought Sawsbuck was a Human named Fred, my Guardian, as I explained I healed the Pokémon as we didn't have access to any nearby Pokémon Centers at the time so we, mainly I, healed the sick Riolu back to health. "It really didn't help that Lucario's interest became peaked at the time and followed where ever I went," I commented, snickering. Though they didn't need to know about him spying on me while sleeping.

"Seriously?" Ash and Iris gasped at the same time.

"You knew he was there?" Cilan wondered, whistling.

"Well, it wasn't like he wasn't actively trying to hide even when he was spying on me."

 **"Oh stuff it, Luna!"** Lucario hissed, arms crossed. He looked away, trying to hide the blush I knew would appear.

"Though, I'd admit it. When he did not want to be found, I wouldn't be able to find him as well."

"What happened to his ex-Trainer, if you don't mind me asking?" N asked quietly, silent up until now.

I was the only one to see Lucario freeze, eyes wide. "I don't know." I shrugged, wishing more then ever to have my milkshake refilled. "Fred said that he had taken care of the boy and left it at that."

Iris saw I didn't want to get into it more so changed the subject. "So, how did Lucario evolve from Riolu?"

Lucario let out a silent huff of relief he did not know he was holding.

"That was about three years ago, actually. I had been attacked by some wild Pokémon when I anciently stumbled upon their territory. If Lucario hadn't come when he did or evolved at the right moment I do not think I would be standing here talking with you all. It was quite the light show too~! Lucario did all these amazing tricks after hearing me scream, coming to my rescue."

"I worry for Lucario then..." Iris mumbled, "With all the trouble that you get into and all that."

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't get into trouble, trouble finds me!" I pouted, hmphing and looking away.

"I'll have to agree with Iris, Luna. You're a trouble magnet."

"Cilan~!" I whined, pouting even more. "You're supposed to be on my side~!" The others laugh that I soon joined in, Lucario letting out a mirthed huff.

"Umm, excuse me,"Darlene said as she and her Charmander appear in front of us, apologizing for all the trouble they caused. "I'm sorry to have worried you all."

We stood up. Ash bounding up and leaning forward to the banged up Charmander. "You're feeling better, Charmander?"

 **"YEAH!"** Charmander did a small pose.

"Nurse Joy have given us permission to go because everything is fine. She had said to come back if something else did happen, though."

Ash stroked the Lizard Pokémon head. "I'm relieved, Charmander. be more careful from now on, okay?"

Charmander nodded, promising, **"Yes~!"**

We walked them to the front door, watching them leave together. Ash side then, a bit downtrodden. "Now I want to see Charizard..."

"I want to see Charizard!"

"Me too! A friend with vintage as much as your Charizard must maintain a friendship after all this time!" Cilan did a pose, arm stuck straight out, getting into another of his modes again. "I think it will be a wonderful wedding different from that Ash has with Pikachu!"

"Okay, just wait a moment." Ash went over to the communicators located on the left, calling someone. When he came back, Poké Ball in hand, he said, "C'mon!"

* * *

 **Place: Battle Field, Left Side of** **Virbank City Pokémon Center** **, Somewhere in** **Virbank City** **, North of** **Pokéstar Studios,** **Sou** **thwestern** **Unova Region**

Everyone had been very eager to see Ash's Charizard, who was a sight to see. After we had greeted the Pokémon with our own Pokémon, the magnificent Pokémon had battled against Iris's Dragonite, a healthy rivalry born between the two just when the two made eye contact. It was funny when Iris thought Charizard had been Dragon Type, deflating when she saw the Pokédex entry Ash gave her.

 _Charizard, the Flame Pokémon. Charizard is a Flying and Fire-type. When competing in intense battles, Charizard's flame becomes more intense as well._

"NOOOO!" Iris yelled dramatically, shocking Iris even more since she had been thinking of catching and training herself a Charizard too.

"Charizard, you've really showed me how strong you have become. What do you say? Wanna travel together again, like old times?" Ash asks his Charizard. To which the said Pokémon answered, and the mighty Pokémon answered yes by firing a powerful tower of flames into the sky.

"Yeah!"

"So Luna, N you wanna come with us?" Cilan asks a hopeful smiled directed towards us.

I looked a N and was about to say something but N looked back at the group of three trainers and gave a nod, covering my mouth in the process, "We'd love to. Thank you everyone."

My eye twitched, "N..." I mumbled through his hand, half tempted to bit that very pale hand.

"Oi!" Cilan hissed, not liking it one bit. He glared once more at his fellow green haired man. Lucario eyes narrowed, burning a hold into the back of his head.

"Ah, sorry Luna," N said as he removed his hand as three glares were directed his way.

"Thank you..."

"Let's go then!" Cilan said. Ash pumped his hand in the air, agreeing whole heatedly at the idea of traveling again.

Cilan went to make a grab at my hand at the same time N did when Iris made her move. "Alright! Let's go, Luna!" The girl exclaimed, giggling as she grabbed my arm and raced off away from the battlefield Lucario and Dragonite followed with Ash, his Charizard and Pikachu on the Pokémon's head, N, and Cilan trying to follow after us.

"Ah..."

"Dammit, Iris! Wait for us!"

"Iris~! Luna~! Wait!"

We glanced at each other before we began to chant, "Slowpokes~! Slowpokes~! Slowpokes~!"

"Get back here!" They called out in anger, trying to chase us down. We giggled before Dragonite grab us both in each arm and flew off, Lucario keeping up with us easily. The shouts of the boys ringing for us to come back. He he he he.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Since the Kanto Fair Host didn't have a name in the anime, I just chose a random name from a name generator which turned out to be Darlene. The memory of Luna's and Lucario's meeting is, more or less, an extended version from the one I wrote back in Chapter 2. As you know, Luna knows who she is and has her (Reshiram's) memories so it would be possible that she'd remember stuff from earlier years that she couldn't remember exactly or at all. I hope you don't mind that. Nay, did any of you do the midnight release for Pokémon Sun and** **Pokémon** **Moon? Then which one did you get or did you get both? I did! Well, I only got Pokémon Moon as I wasn't interested in Solgaleo but I have yet to play it (which I am about to do though) as I wanted to write the chapter first for this week to get it out of the way so I can't wait to play it. Looks like I won't be getting much sleep tonight or the next night... Or anytime soon...** **There are three chapters left.**

 **Random Question: What do you usually dream about? Do you even remember what you dream about?**

 **Next Chapter: Luna's time with everyone is getting closer and closer to the end. She knows that. When Team Plasma threatens her friends again, her anger comes forth. "Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."**


	53. Chapter 53

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: Guns. Humans being Humans. Cussing. etc.  
Pairing: ****Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna**

 **Other:** **Followers: 127, Favs: 124, Reviews: 421, Views:** **41,318**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **Guest- "** **DON'T TOUCH THE CHILD!** **" -I burst out laughing as that reminds me of almost every villain that is similar to Orochimaru from Naruto.- Heh... Heh... Hehhhh... Anyway, those dreams you've mention are some of the most normal I've heard about. Trust me, there are dreams out there that don't even begin to describe strange. Anyway, I've asked before from reviewers and readers if they have any ideas for the bucket list to say them and I'll add them when I can. I'll be doing the movies but they'd be in the one shots. I've got a few planned that I want to do but if you have request I'll see what I can do.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- It is fine! It is fine! Things come up all the time; I'm not mad at all. Readers who've reviewed at the beginning never reviewed again and I can understand that. Things comes up, they change, and all that stuff! You know, I've never been into the whole Transformers Fandom. I've see the movies and watched a few animated series but the series never really clicked with but hey, to each their own as I always say! I am happy that you've found time to read Luna so no anger or anything! Heh. I've always had weird dreams where people appear in them as well, from family and friends to classmates to total strangers you caught a glimpse while walking pass them, that I remember most of the time.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Hello random reader** **(with no actual account), I am happy to meet you! Thank you for the birthday wishes and I hope you had a wonderful birthday as well. Mine was uneventful but relaxing, just how I wanted it (excluding I had class that evening). How was yours? I hope it was more eventful then mine, at least. I am glad you love the story and the little, if any, romance happening in the background of the story. Your nightmare... Heh... Maybe it means you'll be a snail themed Nintendo DS someday... He he he...** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- I see Luna and Iris having the complex relationship where they are the best of friends but also the worst of rivals in another, most of the time just people who hang out with each other, as to just the simple 'friends' relationship. I am just not sure how to clearly explain it... Though I do hope I did not hold you off from doing homework too long. I've done that before so I can't really scold you or anything but try to do all homework first. Knowledge is power and all that stuff. Anyway, I've been getting enough sleep... Maybe... I am have way though the game, I think, I am unsure to how long the game really is but I've heard there is a lot to go through. One of my friends has ended the game (they've got both games) though. I am both happy and jealous of them. This chapter is longer with more character interaction that I know will make you happy~! There is also that surprise I mentioned to you earlier that more or less begins in the chapter so keep a look out for that!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- Sorry Usagi... But I'll add the idea to the bucket list. Would that please you? I don't want you to be sad... Don't worry this chapter is longer then the other. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **TheHolyBlade- I hope you get the game soon, whichever you want the most or both if that's what you want, because there are supposed to be so many and this is one of the most popular games in Nintendo that they've seen in such a long time! I know at my local GameStop they are all sold out daily (for the most part). You dreams... Are you all right? I hope I didn't bring up any bad memories... Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Angeloflight- It's going to fine! The main story line may finish but there will be the One Shot series after all this finishes. I'll be sure to have more reactions when the others find out Luna is Reshiram. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AnimeGmr101- How are the games? I know I am in love with Pokémon Moon! -to the current you and child you- You want to be a Pokémon Trainer? Well... Then you gotta be the very best that no one ever knew! You can be a Pokémon Master in no time! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 53**

 **The** **Nightmarish** **Beginning Of The End**

* * *

 **Place: Unnamed City,** **South of** **Driftveil City, East of the** **Driftveil Drawbridge,** **Western Unova** **Region**

"It seems that we are close to the next town," Cilan stated, looking at his small handheld computer then looked up at N. "That means we would have to part ways wouldn't we?"

"Yes, it is true," N agreed. "I am heading off to a place a little beyond Driftveil City, after all."

"Then that means good bye," Iris muttered, eyes lowering.

"It would seem so. You are heading to the White Ruins correct?" N looked from the girl to Ash.

"Yes we are," Ash answer the question for everyone. "Though I do wise we could travel with you more."

"I agree! Right, Axew?" Her partner agreed with her.

"But N also has things to do so he can't travel with us all the time. Though he might be able to do when he gets done the things he has to get done," I offered, walking along between N and Lucario. Cilan, Iris, and Ash were trudging along the path in front of us.

"You can say that," N said, momentarily glancing away before he set his sights on the path before him.

"Well then, in the next city I shall prepare a meal before we separate," Cilan suggested, grinning, "I'll cook all of your favorite food into a good meal too!"

"I expect nothing less from Cilan." I teased, "He is the mother of this group, after all!"

"Luna," he muttered, blushing a bit when he caught my smile. He sighed and returned that smile.

"I cannot wait for that, Cilan. Your dishes are always delicious," N complimented, eyes narrowing at the other.

We soon arrived to the city an hour later, approaching one of the bridges when we were stopped by barriers and Officer Jenny blocking the path into town. She held her arms out. "I'm sorry, but from here entries from this bridge into the city are not permitted."

"Has something happened?" Cilan asked, a worried expression appearing.

"A Haxorus is on a rampage currently terrorizing the city. For unknown reasons, it is in a state of intense confusion when he launched his attacks all the time and it has destroyed several infrastructure of the city," Officer Jenny explained.

I frowned at that. "But why would a Haxorus attack the city... There has to be a reason for it."

"There's no such thing as a bad Dragon Type, Officer! We need to find out why. When we do, I'm sure that Haxorus would calm down!" Iris exclaimed, angry was evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry but I have no idea. Either way I still can't let you all pass," Officer Jenny said. Iris tried to get past the blue-haired officer but failed in the end, pushing her back to us.

"I'm worried about Haxorus!" She cried.

"I'm sorry but I still can't let you pass!" She called after us. "The other bridges are also closed!"

We all walked away, led by Cilan, to find another bridge to go across into the city, only to find that all of them were indeed sealed off. Iris still wanted to get into the city no matter what to calm the raging Haxorus down as soon as possible.

I hummed absentmindedly and walked up to the edge of the road, looking at the city before us. I felt my head ache a bit; so rubbed my temple in hopes to clam the knowing headache coming. In the process, I looked down to the water and saw a small paddle boat sitting in the water below, tired to a large, silver stake. "We could use that to get across."

"Yeah." Everyone agreed. We climbed into the boat and paddled across the water making it to the other side in time as there was a hole in the boat, water steadily rising in side. As we got closer to the place where Haxorus was, a feeling washed over me and my stomach was turning in knots and by the time we had made it, the boat sank to the bottom of the river. Climbing the stairs, we made sure to not be seen and into the city, stopping and looking around.

"I don't see anything." Iris said. "Where is Haxorus?"

We heard footsteps from the right side. Whirling around and gasped when we saw Looker walking around the corner, surprised to see us as we were to see him. "Wh... What are you all doing here?!"

"Looker..." Ash said, grinning upon recognizing the man.

"It's good to see you again, Ash! Cilan! Iris!" He replied with a nod, gazing at each of us. "So, what are you all doing here?"

"We heard a Haxorus is on a rampage somewhere in the city." Iris said. "We have to do something!"

Looker's gaze turned to N then I.

"Oh, this is N, a friend who's been traveling with us. This is Luna, a on and off traveling companion and dear friend of ours." Cilan gestured to the both of us. "N, Luna, this is Looker, a member of the International Police Force."

Looker nodded. "Nice to meet you both!" His gaze grew intense. Did he remember?

No...

He couldn't but then again... It was just best to think that he could not remember us but he might have information. The way he looked at N, though, I knew he recognized N from somewhere, I might even go as far to say he knew of N's connection to Team Plasma.

"Anyway, we need to hurry. Let's get going." N said, walking ahead.

"If we split up, then we'll be able to find Haxorus," I proposed to where they all agreed with after some arguing. The pairs went as followed: Looker and Ash, Cilan and Iris, and N and I. N grabbed my hand, making me follow him without a word to Haxorus, Lucario leading the way.

The others seemed to have forgotten that Lucario could sense the Aura Pokémon as well. Well, that wasn't my problem.

When we turned the corner, we found Haxorus blasting the area around it away. The bipedal Pokémon with a dark yellow-green covering on its back and most of the front. It had black skin covering its torso, tail tip, and thighs, as well as red talons and claws and small arms. On the side of its mouth were large black and red tusks, resembling scythes. It had red eyes as well as ridged plate-like skin traveling from its back to its head region with some on it's legs and tail where had a defining dividing line pattern.

I held the Pokédex up to the Pokémon. It said:

 _Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokémon and Axew's final evolved form. Haxorus is normally considered friendly. Its body is covered with a tough armor, and its tusks cannot be broken and are strong enough to cut though steel._

I gasped when I saw its glowing red eyes connected with mine. It jumped while one of it's hands, the left, was surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline that took the form of a claw. As Haxorus went to slash at us, it was block by a shimmering blue-green shield brought up by a raised blue and black paw. The other held a green energy bone that that thrown. It hit the Axe Jaw Pokémon in the head though did little damage.

 **"You will not hurt her,"** Lucario growled earning himself a roar as Haxorus sent another black purple outlined shadow claw at us, not caring at all.

N wrapped his arms around me to push us out of the way. We both tumbled to the ground. I couldn't think straight with this headache coming on.

"I don't get this at all..." N said to Haxorus. "My friend! Why don't I understand you?!"

He couldn't understand the anger induced Pokémon... Team Plasma. Their name was written all over this. Then the buzzing came again, however, it wasn't as intense when it first happened at the abandoned observatory. I could hear but not see as my face was pushed against N's chest. Whenever I tried to pull away, he wouldn't let go. His grip around me would only tighten whenever I tried to let go. We must have been attacked again as N rolled out of the way of a green blast from Haxorus.

"N, please let me go," I whispered, he responded with a no. "I need to see what is going on so I can help out," I tried but he still refused.

"You will only be affected by those EM waves again so I can't let you... I won't let you go. You're already being affected by them before, I can see it happening again if I do, Luna, and I don't want that to happen."

"N..."

He had thought I had come to an understand. "Luna..."

"I'm sorry," I whispered again before I used more strength then necessary and pushed away from the Human, his breath escaping from his chest. "Go and find the others," I ordered the Human. Hopefully he'd follow them. "Lucario, doudge!" I commanded him.

He ducked just as Haxorus fired a light green orb of energy from between its hands. It had been sent flying and hit the farthest corner of a purple building, causing a giant crack to form.

"Haxorus! Stop!" A young boy with hunter green hair and eyes in a light blue shirt, a dark blue vest and a pair of black pants ran I and Lucario towards Haxorus. "Cut it out! You're tearing everything apart!"

A roar was it's anger as it opened it mouth and formed a white orb of energy with a pale pink center in front of it before it fired a pale pink beam of energy at the Human. He jumped out at the way and fell to the ground. I ran to his side as Lucario engaged the Pokémon in combat.

"Are you all right?" I asked, helping the boy stand up. "Who are you?"

He looked at me with wary eyes. "I'm Haxorus's trainer Rhoder." The boy looked sadly at his Pokémon. "It's never acted this way before, but now it's going completely out of control for no reason! It no longer listens to anything I say!"

"Have you tried to use Haxorus's Poké Ball to call it back?"

The boy explained,"Yes but it did not work at all. It wouldn't return no matter how many times I did it or how hard I tried."

"I see..." I looked back at the two Pokémon fighting each other. Lucario tried his best to not hurt Haxorus as much as he could but there might not be any other way around it unless whatever device Team Plasma was using got destroyed. As if to prove a point, Haxorus roared while it shot Hyper Beams in random directions.

If this continued as it would, Haxorus's energy and strength would be gone and it would... die...

"Haxorus... what has gotten into you?"

I looked at the boy sadly. "I am sorry to do this but..." I poked in between his eyes when they turned to a dull color. "Get away from here and go hide somewhere safe until I say otherwise." I commanded, watching the boy run to safety. I turned back to the fight, beyond shock when I saw Lucario get hit, his body zooming pass me.

His back against the building behind me, the breath knocked out of him. **"Gah!"**

Turning, I saw him slump over, the image overlapping turned the Pokémon into a tiny Riolu. There was blood... So much... It shouldn't be there... "..." I turned back to look at the raging Pokémon. It might have not known what it was currently doing but this problem had to be taken care of.

It had gone on long enough.

As if by instinct, the Axe Jaw Pokémon froze upon my harden gaze. I could feel the air around me grow think, heavy, and red as I opened my mouth. There was a heat inside me ready to burst and so I released that tight grip I had. Out came the most blazing steam of powerful, light blue flames.

 _Crack... (It hurt... So much hurt...)_

The threat taken care of was done and back in it's Poké Ball, after I told its Trainer it was safe. There was no N (which was better) so he must have gone to where the others must be. I stood in front of Lucario, his gaze was wary but seemed to understand there was not much time to speak of this. I held out my hand to which he took without hesitation.

 _Crack... Crack... (Why?) A sharp pain shot up my right arm_ _..._

"Are you okay?"

 **"I'll be fine."** He sighed, giving me a half smile. We both turned East when we heard a roar. **"Dragonite. Will you be going?"**

"The others can take care of their own Pokémon," I answered, looking up at tall building nearby though far enough to be out of the way if one did not look carefully enough to see the . "I have somewhere else to be."

 **"They are there?"**

"Yes."

 **"Then let us move. There is no time to waste."**

"Indeed." Lucario grabbed me, holding me bridal style, and jumped onto the nearest building, easily getting to the top. I pointed to where they were. We got there a few moments later, jumping from building top to building top, landing behind their helicopter with a small tap.

"I hate those meddling kids!" Aldith hissed, slamming a fist against the edge of the building's brick fence. ""We need to secure N," Aldith said as she turned to one of the two identical brown haired Team Plasma grunts.

"I'm sorry but I cannot let that happen," I said, leaning against the helicopter like I was always there, altering the four of our presences.

The two grunts got into a defensive position between us and Colress and Aldith. The said woman glared when Colress hummed, grinning that same grin as before. "Ah, it's so nice to finally see you again, dearest Luna. Are you here to come with me so I can study you?"

Lucario growled. **"Stay away from her, trash."**

His glassed gained a glint. "And I see you have brought your Lucario with you."

"When the world grows cold and even when we're the last ones on this planet, I'd never let you touch me," I calmly said, arms crossing over my chest.

 _(Pain... Why?)_

"That's too bad..." It did not seem to phase him at all. If anything it made the Human even more excited. "Not to worry, though, I will get you one way or another Luna."

Why was he so obsessive?! Why me...

"How will you stop us?!" Aldith said, gaining my blank attention.

"Like this," I answered, snapping. Lucario jumped over me, sending a bunch of mini blue balls of energy from one paw at them. They scattered like flies. As Lucario kept them distracted, I looked over the edge to see an out of control Dragonite with Ash, Iris, Cilan, N, and Looker trying to calm the Pokémon down. It did not seem they would need my help but it also looked like Dragonite would not calm down for a long time.

Clink.

"I suggest you don't move, dear Luna, or else I am unsure what can... slip up," Colress said, pressing something cold at the back of my head. "Though, I don't _mind_ you raising my hands so I can see them. After all, we don't want any funny business, don't we?" I did as commanded. "Now turn so you face me and kindly ask you Pokémon to stop." He pushed up his glasses with his other hand, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Lucario," I bit out, "Stop." He had been preparing another attack, it vanishing when he saw me at gun point.

 **"What the hell Luna?"** He hissed, snapping a bit, glaring at me. **"Why does this kind of thing keep on happening to you?!"**

I shrugged. "I don't know... Bad luck?"

 **"Cilan and Iris were right! You are a trouble magnet though and though,"** he grumbled, standing firm but made no move to attack as the grunts made their way to the helicopter.

I pouted. "Just stuff it, Lucario."

"While this is very amusing and interesting to watch," Colress chuckled, "We need to be going." He moved closer to my body, hand on my shoulder. Lucario growled at his movement and threat. "You are to come with us or else this trigger my just slip and made everything go... boom. After all, you don't need to be alive, though I'd like that, for me to study~!"

"You won't get away with this!"

"I don't have to, my dear study material, you're already here. Move." He moved, my body going along with his. Aldith kept on glaring at me but the smirk beneath her mask said it all. The Human had gotten in first, taking a hand as me made me get in as well, gun still pointing directly at me, ready to shoot whenever necessary, leaving Lucario to stand by.

He was not able to do anything, frustrated and murderous from by the looks he was giving them. One grunt had stayed behind to 'take care of' Lucario, Poké Ball out in his hand. The top of the lid close and we were moving, eventually landing in front of the others below. Colress and Aldith jumped out, forcing me to follow when the gun pointed at my forehead by Aldith this time.

It was not the moment to move... Soon...

"Luna!" Cilan and N called at the same time.

"You!" Ash, Iris, and Looker said at the same time as the boys.

"N! Lord Ghetsis is looking for you!" Aldith said. The others wore curious frowns, looking from N to the others. They grew to worry when they saw the gun pointed at me, Lucario not by my side, and the hand on my shoulder.

"I don't care. Leave me alone!" N cried, swiping his hand.

"They know N?"

"What does that mean?"

Aldith scowled. "What are you doing here? You have an order to present yourself to Lord Ghetsis!"

"I won't obey anything you say! I'm through listening to any of you. Now release Luna and tell me what you've done to these Pokémon!"

"Why, we're helping them, of course! We have come to their aid and amplified their power so they can attack at one hundred twenty percent capacity!" Colress chuckled, "And I shall not let go of this precious research material." His grip on my shoulder tightened, making me bite my lip.

It was not time...

"You _what_?!" N growled, his hand curling into itself.

Not yet...

"In short, we've simply drawn out the untapped potential and the abilities Pokémon have. Under normal circumstances, this blatant power is unused and wasted, so bringing it all forth is just a gift we've given them."

"Gift?!" I cried. "You're hurting them! You need to release them or else!" I glared at him over my shoulder, his smirk only growing.

"Or else what, dearest? You think I'm afraid? If you can't see, you are in no position to make threats. Either of you," he stressed, looking at the others. The man was on the receiving end of many glares, some more heated then the other.

"Leave her alone!" Cilan said, hostile glares directed at the man.

N had his hand to his chest. "I'm who you all have been looking for, so keep Luna out of this!"

Now! I let out a whistle; getting into action. I turned on one foot, getting out of the elder man's grip and kicked at Aldith's gun. "You birth!" She roared, grabbing her hand. As the gun fell from her hand, sliding across the stone and away from us all, hitting a nearby building. At the same time, Lucario had appeared, blasting spheres of blue energy like they were candy. Team Plasma scatted out of the way while I made it back to the other side.

 _(Hurts...) Crack..._

"Luna!" N engulfed me into a hug, arms wrapped tightly as he glared at the villains just a few feet from them.

Lucario had jumped next to us, taking my body from the other's hold. Cilan's hold was my next destination, coming from behind. The usually well mannered boy has actually cursed under his breath for this to have happened. The fight to give the Dragon Pokémon back its freedom was back on, only for, of all people, Team Rocket to have come in and help out. N had realized then that Dragonite would be severely injured if it keep on attacking. It couldn't have help for N to have been injured as well when he begged it to stop attacking. But Iris was able to get her Pokémon back while Team Plasma retreated.

I sat on my knees with N's head set on my lap. Everyone was worried about the unconscious boy who was covered with severe wounds.

That was when the sudden but slow but eerie fog then covers all of us.

 _Crack..._ _Crack..._

"Where did this come from?" Cilan wondered, looking around, a worried hand was placed on my right shoulder.

Footsteps approached us. Four shadowy figures came that turned out to be two women with brown eyes and two Pokémon trailing behind them approached us. On the left, the woman had long pink hair with two locks going over her chest. She wore a green cloak over her white shirt, a white-pink skirt with a ribbon and a pair of pink ballet shoes. She had a Gothitelle behind her. On the right was a woman with yellow hair that had a blue band tied in a ponytail with two locks standing out and wearing a blue blouse, a white-yellow skirt with a ribbon and a pair of blue ballet shoes.

Behind the other woman was a white Pokémon with a lower resembling a slim, white gown with a green underside. There was a pair of long, slender, white legs underneath the gown and green arms with long, slender fingers that resemble gloves. It had green hair that curled down the sides of its head and a red fin-like horn extending from its chest. A band of green on its chest extended to the center most horn and connected to its sleeve-like arms.

Lucario's eyes narrowed but he made no move to attack or defend as if he knew they would not do anything unless he attacked first. The lady with pink hair looked at Gothitelle. The Astral Body Pokémon nodded and its eyes glowed blue. N was lifted by the Pokémon with Physic, the same blue surrounding his body, and floated him over to the women. I had reached out my hand to grab his but stopped when the two girl's gaze landed on me, silently asking me to not. So, out of respect, I retracted my hand back to my side and stood, stumbling forward a bit.

"Hey, where are you all going?!"

"Let's follow them!"

Cilan caught me before I fell forward before we began to follow after them.

 _(Hurt... It hurts... Make it stop... Please...) Crack... Crack..._

Ouch...

I grabbed my chest, feeling a burning sensation that grew. I let out a gasp, tear prickling from the corner of my eyes. It hurt... It hurt so much... It felt like I was burning inside and out. It couldn't stop. I felt something was cracked (that it would spread no matter what I did to try to stop it) inside me.

Why? How? Was it time? But why now?

Why so soon...

The burning didn't stop. My body felt heavy and I felt I couldn't think straight. I heard my name called before tinted blue entered my vision and everything became black.

 _Crack..._

* * *

 _The light was growing dark..._

 ** _"It is spreading more then I thought..."_**

 _There was so little time..._

 ** _"There was always a set time limit..."_**

 _Everything was cracked..._

 ** _"It will only hurt more until it is time..."_**

 _Why was there so little time within this life?_

 ** _"Because there always was..."_**

 _I wanted more time..._

 ** _"You only had so much from the very beginning."_**

 _I... I..._

 ** _"..."_**

 _I didn't want this but it seemed that my fate was already decided..._

 ** _"It had been from the very start..."_**

 _There were tears raining from my eyes..._

 ** _"Please don't cry..."_**

 _Why..._

 ** _"I'm sorry..."_**

 _I..._

 ** _"I'm sorry... I really am..."_**

* * *

 **Place: Unknown,** **Western Unova** **Region**

I woke up in a pool of strange, glowing green water.

The world was silent.

I felt at peace, a feeling of calm and security inside one's self. There was no feeling of any anxious, stress or worry. I felt like I could stay there for eternity, looking at the slowly orange turning sky filled with cotton candy clouds, feeling a childlike fascination with the world. But that would end when I blink, coming back to reality to the world around me, and stared into red eyes with short spikes behind them, resembling a masquerade mask. A Gardevoir?

 **"Good evening…"** She said, staring blankly at me. I could only return a raised eyebrow. She tilted her head. **"Are you not going to say hello?"**

"Hello..." I greeted, sitting up as the water moved away from my hair.

Gardevoir smiled then, happy that I complied. **"Hello to you as well."**

 **"You're up... Took you long enough to do so,"** Gothhtielle, the annoyed black and white Pokémon, standing next to her companion said.

 **"Oh hush, Gothhtielle,"** Gardevoir sighed, shaking her head with a hand on her cheek. **"She means no harm to you, young one. My name is** **Gardevoir, it is nice to meet you.** **"** She gave the other Pokémon a look.

 **"Gothhtielle..."** She tsked, glaring to the side with her arms still crossed.

"Ah, yes. It is nice to meet you to. I am called Luna."

 **"We know."** Gothhtielle stated bluntly, **"Lord N had said your name."**

"N..."

 **"Yes,"** Gardevoir said, taking over, **"He has been quite worried about you, young one. You have been sleeping for some time."**

"How long?"

 **"You've been sleeping for the whole since yesterday evening."** Gardevoir held out her hand, standing at the edge of the pond, to which I took as she helped me stand and guild me out of the pool. **"Come, your friends are waiting for you."** Absentmindedly, I wondered how I stayed dry or how I wasn't pruning after staying in the water so long.

"Thank you," I muttered, looking up slowly at the beautiful white and green Pokémon. Both of them took the lead when I finally asked, "Where am I?"

 **"You are near our Human's, Anthea and Concordia, and Lord N's current hideout in a forest where injured Pokémon can live in peace. During Lord N's travels, he came upon this place so we are here now.** **All of the Pokémon here have been injured by Humans in some way or form and are now emotionally scarred with no trust in Humans,"** Gothhtielle explained, coming up on the right side of me as Gardevoir was to my left. I could see clusters of wild Pokémon poking their heads up curiously through the forest's shrubbery: Patrat, Petilil, Cottonee, Minccino, Deerling, and Audino. They did not seem afraid but wary overall.

I stopped when I saw a Deerling step forward, ears flickering back and forth. The two Pokémon eyes narrowed when they saw me turn to sit on my knees, a hand on each knee.

Gothhtielle hissed, **"What do you think you are doing?!"**

"Waiting."

Gothhtielle looked enraged when I did not look at her. **"Why you-"**

 **"Hush, Gothhtielle,"** Gardevoir shushed her, placing a hand over her mouth. **"Just watch."**

The pinkish and yellow Deerling slowly approached, each step taking a bit of confidence it did not have, and nuzzled my open palm with its nose. Deerling looked up at the two Human-like Pokémon, gold eyes asking for permission. Gardevoir nodded while Gothhtielle huffed, letting it be. She would let the chips fall to where they would end up at random. I gave the Season Pokémon a small smile, raising my hand slowly.

"Hello..."

 **"Hi..."** It muttered, lowering its head so I could scratch behind its ear. Starting it slowly, it took some time before it allowed me to brush against its back, giggling a bit as it saw my smile. It froze when a few other Pokémon had come along, looking away when the Pokémon saw me.

"Go," I told it, standing and stepping away from the other, nodding towards it. "Thank you for allowing me to pet you." I walked to two Pokémon, one surprised, the other happy, and tracked down to the house. "Are my friends here?" They were back where they were on each side of this Human body.

 **"Yes they are. They are near the house with some of the Pokémon, play. We were told to wait for you to wake up and then take you to where the others are,"** Gardevoir explained.

So they were able to gain the Pokémon's trust. Good. It must have been a surprise for the Humans were to see that too.

 **"You are different."**

"Hmmm..." I glanced over at Gothhtielle though half-lidded eyes. "What do you mean by 'different'?"

 **"I mean that you are not fully Human."**

"Oh, that." Ah... "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

 **"I can sense something similar of a Pokémon Nature inside of you but you are in a Human body. It also does not help that you are able to understand and speak the language of Pokémon."**

"I've always been able to understand Pokémon of all kind, even when I've been raised by them."

 **"You family is Pokémon?"**

"Yeah. My Pokémon are my family, even the ones I catch. Always have been, always will be."

"That is nice of you to hear, Luna." We looked up the path to see N and the two females standing behind him, they were Anthea and Concordia I thought. They were walking to us; when they did, N hugged me tightly. "I was so worried when you did not wake up right away. Is everything good?" He pulled back to stare into my eyes.

"Yes, I am fine. I am sorry to have worried you, N."

 _Crack... Crack..._

"N?" The pink haired woman questioned, worried about to clear show of affection.

"Anthea, Concordia, this was the girl I was telling you about before, Luna. Luna these are my sisters, Anthea and Concordia. "

"It's very nice to meet you, Anthea, Concordia," I said, nodding to them. They did the same back to me.

"You can understand them?" Anthea asked, shocked beyond belief after she had been done talking with her Gothitelle.

"Yes I can, ever since I was a little girl," I answered.

"I never knew a Human who could speak the language," Concordia inquired, looking at me with soft eyes.

"Come." N grabbed my hand. "I shall take you to where the others are." He pulled me along, nodding good bye to his sisters. "I'll be back soon." Ah, I remembered them... Such strange little Humans then were...

* * *

 **Place: Unknown,** **Western Unova** **Region**

Night came quicker then I had thought, staying outside the whole time under the setting sun was nice. I sat beside Lucario, my head lulling on his shoulder as I saw a few Pokémon playing around with Ash and the others, a few of their Pokémon bouncing around. I watched Axew, Pikachu, and Oshawott invite them to play with Ash and the others. I giggled when Oshawott tripped over nothing, trying to play tag with a few of the Flying Types. Lucario glanced down at me, hand intertwined in mine. **"Are you feeling all right in the head there?"**

"Yeah, I am. Just watching the Humans play around."

 **"You should have seen them earlier,"** he chuckled.

"What happened?" Lucario went onto explain what happened causing me to laugh so hard that my head hurt. "Seriously? That happened?"

 **"Yes."** Lucario kept on chuckling.

This was nice.

But not everything could but. When morning came, everything turned around when Team Plasma found the hidden hideout in order to continue to pursue and capture N. The hideout was no longer safe for them. So, N, Anthea, and Concordia left with the hurt and injured Pokémon to safety. The grunts were however in no mood to give up and continued to attack us with everything they got.

The red-haired grunt growled as he returned his Pokémon to its Poké Ball. "You'll pay for this!" He snarled before he and the others retreated back into the forest.

The Humans called back their Pokémon."Luna..." All of the sudden, a thick fog began to envelope the area. We looked around in confusion. "Luna!" A voice called my name through the fog. I turned in the direction of the voice.

"N?"

"This way!"

"Let's go!" Cilan said, pointing to the South. We stayed together and ran through the fogged filled forest until we found the foggy images of N and his friends, brown clocks covering the Human forms.

"N, there you are!" Ash said, stopping in front of the boy first.

"Thank to you all, everyone has been relocated and taken to a safe place.." N said. "Thank you for everything you've done."

"I see..."

"That's wonderful!"

"I want to thank you for protecting the Pokémon." Concordia bobbed her head in thanks.

Anthea sighed, looking down. "But still, as long as Pokémon are in contact with Humans, they will never truly be safe nor fine a place to leave in peace."

I sighed as well, shaking my head. Humans would be Humans until the very bitter end. Gothitelle's eyes glowed a very light blue and the fog thickened around N and the others.

"Wait! Please listen, N, we're _not_ your enemies." Ash tried to convince the other.

"That's right! Humans and Pokémon can live together as friends! I know they can!" Cilan added.

"I'd like to believe that..." N gave them a sad smile as they vanished in the fog. "If only it were so. Goodbye."

 _Crack..._ _Crack._ _Crack._ _Crack..._

"N?!" Ash cried.

Then the fog vanished the other Humans and Lucario, leaving me alone. I looked around, frowning. "N?"

He appeared by himself, smiling brightly. "Luna!" He walked up, raising his arms to give me another hug. I stepped back causing the other to frown. "Luna?"

"You don't have to always hug me whenever we see each other," I said making the frown turn into a pout. He could be such a child sometimes.

That pout did not last long. "Will you not come with me?" He asked out of the blue.

"No."

N frowned again. "Why not?"

 _(Hurt...) Crack..._

"You have made your choice." I told the other, flat out. "You need to go. Your sisters are waiting and I have somewhere to be that is different from your destination." (There was also the fact of Lucario freaking out.)

"Luna..."

"N, no." I would not go this time. I turned my back to him, said, "I hope we see each other soon. Be safe," and walked away. "Good bye, N."

"Luna!" He called out but could not catch up as the fog disappeared to stand on a large, spacious, green plain.

I turned to see the others look amazed, standing at the base of Dragonspiral Tower. They craned their necks back, but even then, there was no way one could see the top of the ancient tower. Lucario stood with them. I coughed softly to gain his attention and to come over there. He handed over my bag which I pulled over my shoulder.

 **"Luna?"**

"Come, before they notice." I said, backing into the forest. We were so close to home.

 **"Are you sure that is wise?"**

"It may or may not be but we need to go." I felt something inside me shot pain that course all throughout my body out of no where, intense piercing pain shooting up the back of my spine. The pain made me gasp and stagger for breaths I couldn't catch. It was the worse yet.

 **"Understood. Hey- Luna!?"**

I gasped, "Gah!" Falling and sliding against a tree. Wh-What... More pain came. "Nugh! Gah!". The world seemed to go into hyper drive as adrenaline pulsated through my veins with loud booms, every sound is magnified to a countless number. I couldn't breathe, my vision clouding from the tears. I curled up on my side. Why...

 **"Luna!"**

 _Crack..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, that was quite the ending... I did not think it'd go that way but it did and it'll stay that way. This is a point of the ending of all things so it really does tie it all in (at least the beginning of the end, anyway) until the end of the story. But don't worry, the next chapter will have some good points so there is no need to be all that sad.** **Also, I've mad two new art pieces, one of Luna's dress from Chapter 45 (finally got around to drawing it) and Luna in her younger years, sleeping the day away (you'll see what I mean when you see it). Check out my other art work on there as well, I've uploaded a bunch more in the recent weeks in my free time as well.** **There are only two chapters left. Dang...**

 **Link 1 (Dress): art/Luna-Dress-647371204**

 **Link 2 (Sleeping): art/Luna-Sleeping-646818522**

 **Random Question: What would you do if you had to go against Team Plasma when they try to steal your Pokémon?**

 **Next Chapter: Luna's body is starting to break down but she is back home with friends and family. That doesn't mean that danger is just lurking around the corner.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: N/A  
Pairing:** **Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna**

 **Other:** **Followers: 127, Favs: 131, Reviews: 427, Views:** **42,947**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta:** **Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **xAmethystFox** **\- Yeah, to the end it is. Guns don't actually exist in the show (well there was this one episode where there is a gun but it was banned from airing for showing a gun. The censorship shit is the blame for that). Anyway, Luna knows that her time is coming to an end (it is explained and explored more in this chapter) but there will be a happy (maybe) ending in the end. What are the two Pokémon that you are speaking of? Your Question: The Black and White (both 1 and 2) have to most interesting story line for me. The way that Ghetsis did nothing but use his foster son for his own personal gain was a twist that I hadn't seen coming when I had first played the game, taking all of N's trust he gave the man and using it to his advantage brought more to the story. Even the lengths** **Ghetsis would take to reach his goal, even if he meant** **freezing large portions of Unova to accomplish it (though he didn't in the end) made it a really great story for me.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabit- Yup! It was the 2 for 1 Black Friday Fanfic Deal! Heh... Luna will be... okay, I guess. You'll have to read to find that out. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AnimeGmr101- Pokémon Moon is awesome, my dear** **kohai** **! I love it way more then Sun! Your Question: If it was the only Pokémon Black and White generation, then I'd have Reshiram. It should be no surprise, though.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Angeloflight- If you think things are going intense right now, just wait until you read this chapter and the last one! You won't see what is coming!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Katelynn Snow Fox- Oh! Another N fan? Cool!** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AWPlays- There'll be something to do with the Alola Region in the One Shot Series. With playing the game, I came up with three new ideas. He he he... One of them has to do with Team Skull, the other two... Well... When I have them more planned out, you'll see. Anyway, t** **hat is true, if you really think about it. It would depend on the Pokémon world that you are in.** **Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 54**

 **The Unexpected**

* * *

 **Place: Southern Area of Forest, Near the White Ruins,** **Near** **Icirrus City,** **Northwestern** **Unova Region**

 _Crack..._ _Crack..._ _Crack..._

"Gah! Nugh! Aghhh!" I felt intense piercing pain shooting up the back of my spine. The pain made me gasp and stagger for breaths I couldn't catch. My stomach churned, the feeling as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into my gut, leaving my head spinning itself into a spiral of dizziness. I felt my hand rub against the bark of the tree, not even catching it as I slid to the ground. The world seemed to go into hyper drive as adrenaline pulsated through my veins with loud bangs going off like bombs, every sound magnified to a countless number. It was as if my head was being gripped, my skull crushed, my temples being crumpled together. I couldn't breathe, my vision clouding from the tears. I curled up on my side.

Why?

 **"Luna!"** I faintly felt Lucario picked me up gingerly, calling out to me. The pain slowly became dull but it was still there.

 _Crack..._

I could hear it then.

My eyes widen as I stopped tracking my feet, staring at the flushed ground below. It couldn't be... But it was. I could feel it happening. It was beginning. I hadn't thought this would happen but unfortunately it was. There was only a certain amount of time before this all ended. This body wouldn't hold for long then. I had been away from the Other for so long... for long enough.

Damn it... Damn it! DAMN IT!

 _(I didn't want it to end...)_

I had to see-

"Nghhh!" I whined, pushing away from my childhood companion, falling on my shoulder. The sting that went up my shoulder didn't compare to the reshaping of my body. If it had hurt before then this was only one hundred times more agonizing. They were getting smaller, my fitting clothes turning baggy. I was de-aging... It was going faster then I had thought. My legs felt like jelly when the pain slowly aged away, a strange tingling sensation appearing when I tried to move them. I gave another whine, this time out of discomfort before looking up at the Aura Pokémon.

 _(I wanted more time with all of my friends...)_

 **"Luna!"** Lucario expressed wildly, staring down at me in shock. **"Your... smaller... You look like you did when we had first met! What's happening?"**

"Lucario," I said, "I need to get to Sawsbuck. I know he is close by! Please!" He saw the urgency in my eyes, asking him silently for questions later. He sighed, picking up my loosely clothed body, running into the forest all the way to home.

* * *

 **Place: Luna's Home, Forest, Near the White Ruins,** **Near** **Icirrus City,** **Northwestern** **Unova Region**

Dullish blue eyes stared right back at me at the full-length mirror leaning against the wall before me. They looked so tired, not the same like when they first looked at their reflection, surprised and full of life and happiness. The familiar white dress was the only thing that had fit me; the other outfits folded and placed away into the light blue dresser standing on the right side of the mirror. My bag filled with the things from my adventures had been scattered around the single room of the cabin home, the bag itself laying on top of my bed. I stared down in depression at the cracks lacing my upper arms. There was more than before and they wouldn't stop spreading; the bandages didn't do much help either, only doing so much to help. I placed more on as for others not to see.

They did not need to see the results of the ending of this story.

 **"Luna, are you going to stay in there all evening?"** Lucario asked from behind the closed door, knocking for the second time within the span of an hour.

It hadn't taken long to see Sawsbuck, the elder Pokémon shocked (only to provide a performance in front of the others) by the change happening to me. He had ushered Lucario away after he had sat me on the bed of my long time home and taken the others so they could be let out and met the Pokémon within the forest. I had yet to hear from them so I could only assume hey were respecting the request (order) from the Guardian of the Forest that we had to speak alone. That didn't stop them from eavesdropping when they could. It was nice to speak to my father figure (when had I ever called Sawsbuck father?) with my adventures, not so much when he gave me a 'stern' talking to for causing Lucario the extra trouble that was sure to give him more than one heart attack.

In exchange, he told me the on goings of the Forest while I was away. As it turned out, Little Natu finally evolved and was training to take their father's place in due time. Lord Xatu was the happiest Xatu in the Region. Lord Golurk had finally found a mate and they would soon be expecting while Lady Ninetales had been at odd ends with Milotic, both of them trying to get one on top of the other, so far, however, they were at a tie. That didn't stop them, though. Now, Joltik had been able to evolve into Galvantula about a month after staying in the forest while he was playing with a bunch of smaller Pokémon and had rescued one when they were about to fall over a cliff, evolving as he did not have enough strength beforehand. It made him a small hero among the children Pokémon, they always wanted to play with him whenever they could. Sawsbuck and Lord Timburr were the same as ever.

While it was nice how things changed so much while I was gone, it was good to have a few things stay the same.

Lucario knocked again when I didn't answer. **"Luna? Is everything all right in there?"**

"Everything is fine, Lucario. I'll be out in a moment." I finished wrapping the bandages over the damaged skin.

 **"Understood."**

I gave one last look in the mirror, studying on how I used to look before I grew. My hair was back to near my feet, which were bare from any shoes once more, and I was shorter like before... I didn't like being this short... At least I was still bigger than Lucario.

Heh. Heh. Heh. Heh.

Now was not the time to be funny.

 **"Luna! Everyone is waiting!"** Lucario called out, chasing away the thoughts circulating my head.

"I'm coming," I said, heading to the door and gripping the handle tightly. I turned to glanced the inside of my home for so long, closing my eyes as I turned away from them, not knowing this would be the last time I saw them. Upon open the door, I smiled when I saw Lucario waiting. "Let's go!" I giggled, running up to him; grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

Along the way, Sawsbuck had joined us for the walk, silence the ever constant companion for the three of us. We were greeted to the sight of the of lights, sounds, and overall happiness with everyone together. Milotic was flirting with an awkward Serperior, trying to get him to flirt back with her. If it went on, just as I might have, for the rest of the night the Grass Type would have a permanent blush across their face. Hydreigon next to Lord Timburr, both of them munching on something as they exchanged a bit of small chat with the other Pokémon along with Lord Xatu and his son. Espeon had been watching over the smaller Pokémon happily, tail swaying as she laid on a flat stone above the grassy plain, playing together with Volcarona and Galvantula, both Pokémon finding a life long companion with the other. Vulpix was sitting off to the side, not trusting of the other Pokémon, especially Lady Ninetales, whenever the larger Fox Pokémon had tried to get close to the smaller Fox Pokémon she would back away. (Was Lady Ninetales actually pouting?!)

Something must have happened with Vulpix's original family...

The smaller Fox Pokémon perked up when she caught sight of the three of us, running to me notifying the others that we had arrived. I picked the silent Pokémon up, giving her a small smile and a warm hug while she licked my cheek as a greeting in return. Holding her still, I turned to greet at the others all gathers around the bonfire in the middle of the feast, food of all kind gathered for this welcoming of all Pokémon from the forest.

"Hello!"

We all ate together for hours, laughing and having fun for the sake of fun late into the night before everyone slowly grew tired and either fell asleep there with everyone cuddling with someone or left, like some of the parents with their young, to go home. I was munching on some berries, of whatever was left over, Vulpix sleeping beside me. She had stayed close to me throughout the whole evening, happy to just stay by my side. Lucario was snoozing on my other side, head rolling to lay on his shoulder. Everyone else was scattered about, peace filling them.

It seemed I was the only one awake left here.

 _Crack..._

"..." I felt my shoulders go stiff, the berry in my hand stopping mid way to my open mouth.

 _Crack... Crack..._

Closing my mouth, I placed the berry back where the other leftovers were. I wasn't that hungry anyway. I brushed against Vulpix's back, smiling as she snuggled against whatever warmth she could get. Making sure as to not to wake her or anyone else, I stood slowly and walked away from the warmth the fire provided to the cool lake that was nearby, near the center of the whole forest. The wind gave a soft breeze, feeling the coolness against my skin and though my hair.

I stared up at the vast expanse of the black twilight that darkened as the night went on that had consumed everything in sight except the tiny, twinkling, luminous stars that materialized amongst the black heaven. Some were dull, just a small flicker that showed its self-existence every now and then among a sufficient amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moonless night. They became natural adornments, filling the empty, endless arch of the void-black. Different constellations took their place amongst thousands of other constellations both known and unknown. The darkness controlled the sky yet the stars controlled the gleaming spots of where they originated.

The sky was unknown and mysterious.

It was a part of _Home_.

I loved it. I wanted to grasp all of it within these tiny hands.

It was a part of the same prison.

I hated it. I wanted to crush them all in anger for mocking me.

Such a thing of beauty for such a melancholy night...

I couldn't delude myself anymore, there was only so much time I had left. That time that was growing shorter with each second the clock ticked down.

My time here was almost done.

Did I hate it?

Yes.

I didn't want the others to cry when they found out.

 ** _Even when you were crying yourself..._**

There was nothing.

 ** _Everything was right here, anyway._**

I was happy. I was content with my life.

 _ **There was so much more you wanted to do...**_

I wanted some peace before this ended.

 _ **There would be none when this was gone.**_

I wouldn't let the others be sad with this.

 _ **They didn't need the tears...**_

They deserved to be happy before my time was up. No need for tears.

 _ **Why were you crying so much then?**_

Ah...

The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down my face so suddenly. I felt the muscles of my chin trembled like a small child as I felt the walls finally collapsed. Moment by moment, they fell like a domino effect. Salty drops fell from my chin, drenching the top of my dress while the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream. There was static in my head once more, the side effect of this constant fear, constant stress I gave out filled up inside me. The sounds of a distressed child, raw from the inside, coming out with no stop. It took something out of me I didn't know I had left. Someone no one could see but the one who couldn't stop.

I tried to wiped them away with the palm of my hands but more came and came and came.

I couldn't stop...

I couldn't stop.

Ah...

The muffled sobs wracked against my chest when my breath got caught in my throat when I felt something press tight around my neck. It was cold as metal. I couldn't move. A hand on snuck on my shoulder caught me, shifting me around to look at a smirking Colress. That hand snaked up to my cheek, wiping away a few tears after they brushed away my bangs.

He drawled, "I finally have you, dearest Luna. Good night~." I saw him press something from the corner of my eye, chuckling, as the gleam from the moonlight hid the obsessive malicious intent I knew his eyes held.

The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was gone, blending into one big blob. The last aching emotion slammed against my chest before I lost the feeling of everything. I felt my body fall, caught by white-gloved hands before I landed against the ground. They picked my unmoving body up and held me like a fragile piece of glass before everything darkened into nothingness as I passed into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

Oh...

Oh.

I'm sorry... Everyone...

I'm sorry.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Before we go into anything, I have something to say! I have gotten a new Beta (Discordence) as my old beta (June Dune) will not be able to beta anymore of my chapters. Though I am unsure if it'll work out with the One Shot Collection so I might self beta for that unless I think otherwise. Now then, I know this chapter is shorter then most of you would expect but you'll have to see how long the next one is or, well, going to be once it is finished. God damn this one has the feels too! I kept on tearing up when I thought this though as well as there is only one chapter left to write... Also, t** **here another art piece here made for Luna. This time it is a close up but a bit sad. You'll understand once you see it.**

 **Link:** **art/Luna-Tears-and-Lies-648720336**

 _ **Please, all of you dear readers, please answer this question down below...**_

 **Random Question: Throughout the WHOLE Luna story, which moments would you consider the most important/most rememberable?**

 **Next Chapter: Luna knows her Human body won't last much longer then. But how will Luna be able to fare when she is forced to go against her friends and become complete after so long?**


	55. Chapter 55

**Title: Luna  
Rating: T  
Summary: They had been one ever since they were made. It wasn't until something happened to make them now two. One of them went back to a sleep state while the other changed in form. A young girl, one without memories, was found on the night of a full moon by the Pokémon of the White Rune. Her name, Luna, a girl who wants to know who, what, she really is. As time came, she learned from the Pokémon, before one day it was decided that she would become a Trainer.  
Warnings this Chapter: Cussing, Sadness  
Pairing: Possible Cilan/Luna or N/Luna**

 **Other: Followers: 132, Favs: 130, Reviews: 435, Views: 44,207**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, The Pokémon Company, Creatures, Game Freak, and Satoshi Tajiri. No profit was made in the writing of this fanfic.**

 **Beta: Discordence**

 **"Hi,"** Pokémon Talking

 _This is_ -Pokédex Talking

* * *

 **Now To Answer Some Reviews:**

 **xAmethystFox- Yeah, this story has gone through a whole lot... This is the final ending unless, somehow, there is a One Shot where it shows an alternate ending and all that. I love the moments when Luna told her age as well (you are correct, it is Georgia) and the chapter I enjoyed writing the most was the accidental kissing scene between Luna and Cilan. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- I have thought of doing the Pokémon movies with Luna in them, not all of them but a few of them are on the list. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- So many feels indeed. The Pokémon Universe has many strange things, especially those Types and their weaknesses all the Pokémon have. Sigh. But I still love it no matter how strange it can get. Heh. I love Reshiram, so we have that in common and I've beat my friends with the Pokémon whenever I could, even when they chose Zerkrom as well, like your brother. Heh. Your Question: I will be focusing on the One-Shot Collection and on the next Fanfiction story idea to which I should decide on yet. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Guest- Um... -places a shield you and Colress- I have use for him at the moment but you can have him after the end of the chapter okay? Okay. Cilan and Luna's accidental kiss was really memorable~. Don't worry everything will be good in the end of it all. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **Angeloflight- Your reasoning for the choice you made is interesting. I love them! Just as I am sure you'll love this final chapter! Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **AnimeGmr101- Moments we her Pokémon? I can work with that. Yup, Colress is an ass; he reminds of me of Orochimaru more and more every time I write his character, more now than ever. Maybe I don't like his character subconsciously... You Question: My first starter Pokémon was Mudkip as my first game in the Pokémon franchise was Sapphire for Game Boy Color. Man... That game is so old! I still have it... somewhere around the mess my so called room is. Heh. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- There is no need to worry there will be some saving... maybe... Just read and we'll see in the end. Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

 **IsraAl'Attia-Theron- There are many moments in the story and this serves a purpose for the final chapter. The ones you chose are actually surprising. I didn't think anyone would choose when Luna knocked out N. Am I evil? Maybe... I love~ cutting off the chapter and leaving you all waiting for more~. -insert overly dramatic evil laugh here- Thank you for the review. I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 55**

 **Life; Truth**

* * *

It was life. It is the essence of the world that surrounds us, the nurturer - the Mother of All.

It is unknown why it does the things that it does and no one has ever come close to learning its secrets, which belong only to it, alone. That's how it was from before and that is how it was then and it is now. If not for Life's gentle caress, we would remain cut off - permanently a part of the spirit world, where everything is neither living nor dead, good nor bad, black nor white, just tightly bound within the cocoon of eternity. But while it can be as precious as a newborn baby's first smile, it is, at times, very cruel - giving only to those it sees fit, whether they are worthy of the blessing or not. To see if they are a reason to be that in that time and place; choosing who it thinks it is best from its point of view.

Though it has many names and is known in different ways by all who worship it, one thing will always be the same, and that is what lies beyond the mark of passing, once Death has taken life away. Life is the eternal cradle of creation that grants being to the departed once more.

The final link, the never-ending cycle continues.

So even though it can be cruel and it can be kind, Life is, in itself, freedom and power.

* * *

 **Place: Holding Cell, Team Plasma Base, Somewhere near the White Ruins, Near Icirrus City, Northwestern Unova Region**

So... How long had it been since I've been here?

Hand to tell. There wasn't any window in this cage, prison, penitentiary, etc.- whatever! This place was cold and alone. This was not like the prison of when I was held by Team Rocket (not that it was really a prison then, I was only tied up...), no this was something else, it was just big enough for me to stand and lay straight on my back against the cold, metallic floor. It had all steel bars on all sides with some type of sliding door in front of me- that door only opened when some food came and that was about twice a day.

They had already come seven times. The eighth, if they did, would take some time to happen.

That was how I figured out the span of the days unless I was just securing myself and it was just one day and they came seven times or was it two days and they would come four times each day or was three days and they were going to come- Okay I had to stop before I went crazy with nothing to do.

Just a simple jail.

A cage for any other name.

It was carefully designed to hold one back from the freedom which one would be there for a long, the one confined was me after all. A prison that was cold and unfeeling. Unless you counted the Pokémon that were caged around me but they would always go with one of Team Plasma's grunts and won't return most of the time, some would but that was scarce. They never talked back so I kept on talking to them, trying to make sure I never went crazy. (Wasn't I already crazy?) Colress came to visit from time to time with that woman he was always with, sometimes not, Aldith if I remembered, and tried to talk to me or just stare at me and write something down on that clipboard he always had with him when I saw him. When he did, he ordered and I was forced to obey because of the necklace around my neck.

I couldn't use any of my abilities either, not if I wanted to get shocked and hurt.

Damn did those shocks hurt...

Did I still try?

Yes. It filled me with determination... mostly. I wasn't stupid enough to try anymore, though.

I tried talking to the frighten Pokémon there until the door opened to a random Team Plasma grunt followed in by Colress and Aldith. The Team Plasma grunt to the rest of the Pokémon, eyes widen and bodies shaking, leaving me alone in there with the two other villains, the door sliding closed silently. Shifting my head from the side to standing in front to stare blankly at them. I held on my knees close to me, like a life line, huddled back against the farthest I could be away from them.

"Hello dearest Luna, it is so nice to meet you again on this fine day~," Colress whistled out with a smile, eyelids lowered to half lidded. "How are you faring? Are you eating? You look a little thin..."

I didn't answer.

He huffed, tapping a pen against the top of the clipboard. "Must we be doing this again? Luna, answer. Now." He ordered, stressing each word.

A jolt went through me as the order sank in, a stinging shooting the back of my head. I growled out, "I'm just peachy, Doctor Colress."

The man chuckled again, the edges of his smile growing. "Ah~, don't growl at me. I'm just trying to do small talk, is all." He wrote something down on the clipboard. Colress went on to ask a few other things, making me answer or else face that sting.

There was a knock. "Doctor Colress, Lord Ghetsis is calling for an update about the girl, sir" a Team Plasma grunt called from behind the door.

"What?" Colress sighed, hated that he was interrupted with his study of myself. Again.

"Doctor Colress, Lord Ghetsis is calling for an update about the girl, sir" a grunt called from behind the door.

"Ah, then I will be right back." He sighed sadly once more, "Let's go then Aldith. We have lots to do. Ta ta dearest Luna." And so, they left, the close sliding close behind them as a grunt stood in front of the door, keeping watch from the other side.

I huddled up once more, tighter in hopes to keep the warmth that seemed to be sucked out inside the room whenever there was a chance. Closing my eyes, my forehead lowered to tap against my knees, the ends of my dress tattered. It was a good thing for the bandages were still intact, keeping everything that it covered from sight.

 _Crack... Crack..._

Sigh.

 _Crack..._

I miss everyone. I hoped they were all right.

* * *

 **Place: Team Plasma Helicopter, Nearing the White Ruins, Near Icirrus City, Northwestern Unova Region**

The next time I opened my eyes, falling asleep at that time, the door was opening again. This time a normal Team Plasma grunt had come and unlocked the cage's door with a number lock, giving me a cold stare. They ordered me to follow. "Because Lord Ghetsis would like to see you now," they said as they opened the door once more, walking out of the room to a lab that looked eerily similar to the one I had destroyed in Floccesy Town.

"I see..." I muttered under my breath to where only I could hear, looking down.

So, the big man was here then. I could feel him there, outside with other Team Plasma grunts. Colress and Aldith were nowhere to be seen, most likely already at the scene, the White Ruins. The Team Plasma grunt motioned me outside, opening the door for me. The light's painful brightness blinded me. My eyes started to tear up under the intensity of the light, so I had to cover them for a few moments before opening them to see a flyer I just knew that brought me to this prison in the first place. A Team Plasma grunt was already inside, starting it up when the Team Plasma grunt got me inside another cage that was in the carrier of the flyer, like a huge trunk of a car.

I sat back, neck craned to the side as I stared blankly through half-lidded eyes that kept watching the close door wishing it would open right without delay.

 _Crack..._

 ** _It would be soon..._**

There was no more time. No more life of my own.

 ** _We would become one once more..._**

I wanted to be me. I didn't want to become something else other than myself.

 _Crack... Crack..._

 ** _There was no looking back..._**

Nothing could be done...

 ** _I am sorry..._**

There was no need to be. This was going to happen one way or another.

 ** _But..._**

No.

 _Crack..._

 **There was nothing else but that.**

The door opened to the carrier from the front and in stepped a man with red eyes, one covered by a red eyepiece, and long, pale green hair, with two locks of stuck out by his eyes. He wore a black cloak, with an eye pattern on them, and black boots with two yellow bracelets over black gloves on each hand. He walked forward, the tap of the cane with the Team Plasma logo on it, followed with steady footsteps that made their way in front of me, only the metal bars kept up separated.

"It has been too long, hasn't it, Luna... No, Reshiram," said the man, shadows covering the upper parts of his face but that arrogant smirk was still the same as I remember it.

"It's only been about eight years since I last saw you, old man," I stated, glancing at him from the corner of my eye.

That smirk turned into an annoyed scowl. "You will treat your betters with respect." He tapped the cane, it loudly clanging against the floor when it made the collar shoot pain, it grew intense until I was breathing hard, glaring at the man, the smirk back, before me.

"Ex-Excuse my rudeness, Lord Ghetsis," I grunted between pants, tsking mentally.

"Much better, Reshiram. You will do to remember who your Master is." Ghetsis hissed intently, eyes blaring at my disobedience.

Yeah, Master... Over my dead body!

 _Crack... Crack... Crack..._

"I shall," I growled lowly causing his smirk to widen, an air of triumph rolling off of him.

"Good. We will be arriving soon, Reshiram, soon you will show the world your misplaced anger that wasn't for us but for the world that needs to made anew in our image, in Team Plasma's image!" He crackled, an insane glint appearing in his only seen eye. "Soon... very soon... You will be one once more and everything will finally fall into place."

Joy.

 _Crack..._

"..."

The man continued to mutter about his plans, I just turned him out until the flyer jerked down on the ground and shortly after the door of the trunk of the flyer opened, Ghetsis opened the cage easily. "Now, let us go, Reshiram, to the place where it will all finally begin."

Drama queen.

I stood and followed the man out, not that I had much of a choice, and walked to the White Ruins once more. It would have been nice to be here if I wasn't in this situation...

Team Plasma Grunts were everywhere, each in uniform, even Aldith and Colress as well, and... N? He must have gotten captured for whatever reason he did to sacrifice himself. It was always like the boy to do that. His wide eyes watched my every move. I looked away, blankly watching the at the moss covered gray ruins beside me.

"Lord Ghetsis we have obtained the Light Stone. Furthermore, we have captured N as well," Aldith reported to her boss, bowing along with her minions. I wanted this to stop but I couldn't say a thing without being shocked by this blasted collar.

Sigh...

Why did life have to be this way?

"Excellent," Ghetsis praised a nod of his head for good measure. His eyes traveled to me and he smirked.

"We shall prepare the ceremony immediately," Aldith informed her leader, sparing no glance at me as she was giving the go ahead.

Team Plasma dragged everyone away except for Pikachu, who rested with Ash, and Ash, who still laid unconscious and wounded on the ruin's floor. Iris and Cilan were nowhere to be seen. I had hoped they were all right. Lucario was calling out to me, struggling to get pass the bonds. I lowered my gaze to the ground, allowing a single tear to bypass by almost crumbling wall.

* * *

 **Place: Ceremony Stage, White Ruins, Above Dragonspiral Tower, Near Icirrus City, Northwestern Unova Region**

A crumbling stage stood in the White Ruins. A Team Plasma grunt placed the fiery glowing Light Stone on a pedestal. Torches lined the pathway. It is dead silent as everyone watched the stage. The same Team Plasma grunt stepped back, bowing as he did before he stood to attention, as Ghetsis step forward, myself right by his side. Everyone waited with bated breath to see what was going to happen next.

N was thrown to the bottom of the broken stairs. "Ghetsis! Do you _really_ trying to make the same mistake all over again?! Have you learned nothing at all?! You've seen it before! Remember back, all the terrors that happened when you first summoned Reshiram!" N's try was for naught.

The man was far too stubborn to back with all that has happened.

Oh, how right he was, I didn't want this to happen again but... everything... I wanted everything to burn...

"We will not tread the same path as before as we now have the Pokémon Control Machine," Lord Ghetsis said, smirking. "After all, I still have the girl who is the final piece for awakening Reshiram and she is already under my full control."

"Isn't that right, Luna?"

"Yes," I forced out, somewhat dazed.

Burn...

"What?! NO! Luna!"

 **"Luna! No, Luna!"** Lucario?

"Shut that infernal Pokémon up," Lord Ghetsis commanded, growing irritated. "How that this is able to escape from our control is beyond me," I heard him grumble.

Lucario grunted in pain as he was attacked.

Lord Ghetsis turned to N. "You are no longer needed." Ghetsis turned around and walked toward Light Stone. "Come," he commanded and I followed. I had to...

 _This means goodbye..._

I know that...

 _I'm sorry..._

I know... I know...

* * *

Ghetsis made it to the Light Stone, the torches lighting up with red, flickering flames one by one as he did. He motioned the girl to move on the other side of the Light Stone, a faint red glow surrounding her.

He turned around and raised his staff as the tip started to glow. The torch flames grew and connected together in a fiery dome. A pillar of fire crashed to the ground and created a single red spot. Patterns formed around the dot until a large, intricate design lay across the stage. Ghetsis turned back to the Light Stone, which glowed brighter. Luna's hands now held the Light Stone, it hovering in her hold.

Ghetsis could only grin wider. Everything was going to plan.

"O, Legendary Pokémon, Reshiram..." he chanted, raising his staff in front of him. "Come forth and merge with your other half so that you may ignite your flames... and descend into our world once more!"

After Ghetsis's incantation, the Light Stone started to pulsate, flowing to the other's body. The bandages broke away to show the cracked skin, the cracks spreading to all over her body

"Don't do it, Reshiram! Luna, please!" N cried. "You mustn't appear, for your own good! You must remain in the shape of the Light Stone and leave Luna be no matter what!"

It did not matter as both the Light Stone and girl floated into the air, both outlined in a white-red energy. The energy beamed with power and it glowed brighter than ever before, casting an ominous illumination over the stage.

"Team Plasma!" Ash commanded, running to them, "Stop this instance!" Their heads turned in his direction.

Suddenly, a dense fog filled the air making N smile and Ghetsis scowl.

"Huh?"

"What's with this fog?"

"Hey, wait a minute..." They heard Iris mutter, eyes narrowing.

"Could it be?" Cilan questioned, eyes wide.

A multicolored beam of energy outlined in dark purple energy cut through the air and zipped towards the grunts guarding N. N ducked forward as the attack hit the ground right behind him. The impact caused the grunts to fly in different directions. A barrage of multiple light green glowing leaves followed after that destroyed the metal cuff that restrained him. He fell forward to his hands and knees.

"It's no doubt that they are here now," Iris said, grinning.

"Anthea and Concordia must have come to help N," Ash reasoned, eyes holding a determined look.

As Axew tried to release Iris from her own bonds, Anthea and Concordia approached the now standing green-haired Human yet they could not be seen by the other.

"N... your heart has been tainted," Concordia's voice echoed in the fog.

"What on earth has befallen onto you?" Anthea chimed.

"Anthea, Concordia! Listen to me, please!" N cried with clenched fists. "Team Plasma is planning on using Luna to try to summon Reshiram once more! At this rate, if they are able to succeed, the destructive tragedy that occurred years ago, will surely repeat itself! I've always wanted to know why Reshiram was so angry back then but I want to save Luna even more! She does not deserve this! No one deserves!" Two grunts grabbed N's arms. "Nothing will succeed if I can't! Without understanding each other, Humans and Pokémon will never be able to understand each other!" N cried, mustering up a burst of strength to throw the grunts off him. "Doomed without a future! I want Reshiram to believe in Humans! I want Luna to believe in us!"

"N, return with us," Concordia said.

"We cannot afford to lose you," Anthea said.

"I won't run away!" The boy shook his head. "There have been to many times that I've run away from those who mean the most to me but never again! I will not let them slip away anymore! If you really wish for Pokémon to be _truly_ happy, then please fight alongside us!"

Two pairs of blue glowing eyes cut through the fog: Gardevoir and Gothitelle.

N reached out his hand, when suddenly a blue beam cut through the air, aimed at the two Pokémon. "No!" He growled as Gardevoir and Gothitelle's eyes glowed red.

"All right, you guys! Now use your powers for us, Team Plasma!" Aldith said, her arm stretched. Under her mask did a smirk grow as she watched the fog dissipate. Gardevoir and Gothitelle turned to Concordia and Anthea, who stood on a rock a few feet away.

"What's the matter, Gardevoir?" Concordia said.

"Gothitelle, you must help N!" Anthea said.

The two Pokémon attacked them with a double douche of Psybeam, hitting the rock the two women stood upon. Concordia and Anthea flew back to the ground, huddled together but otherwise were not hurt, where Liepard quickly surrounded them on all sides.

"Your Pokémon have already turned into our weapons, just as every other Pokémon here!"

The Light Stone collected the torch flames and created a barrier of fire around both stone and girl. The girl's body curled around the Light Stone that rested between her chest and knees until the light became so bright when the bright, red, flaming stone went into her body. The small wings from the sides of her head vanished as red energy bird-like wings that wrapped around the glowing body, everything that didn't below was shredded by the energy.

"Respond to me, Reshiram!" Ghetsis cried, raising his staff; pointing it straight up at the ball of flames. "We have been awaiting eagerly your momentous Second Coming to our world!"

"No!" N cried, just wishing this had never happened to begin with.

The fire around the girl, no, the being exploded as it glowed white. A silhouette grew larger and took its form. The light dispersed, and there it stood with two long, voluminous wispy mane streaming and flowing behind its head. The being had two protrusions which resemble ears adorned above the top of its make with their face fringed with spiky features and had small, pointed extensions below the chin. Along its slender neck was fluffy, collar-like protrusion jutting out of two gray, glass-like neck-band while its arms had flared out to show a wing-like appearance, sporting four claws on the leading edge. Long feather-like protrusions jut out of its thighs.

Reshiram stood there, staring down with old, cold blue eyes, nothing like the girl's own same colored eyes who it had formed with. It roared as the mass of plume and ribbon-like extensions, surrounded by two large bands tail flared.

The girl and the being were then one once more, both the same but never again. They would never be able to separate again.

"Luna!"

 **"Reshiram..."**

"Don't do this Reshiram!"

"LUNA! Luna..."

"Reshiram... why Luna... why her..."

 **"Luna? Can you hear me? Luna! Answer me PLEASE!"**

They could hear the others call out to them, those friends the young one made on her journey (they knew everything that happened in an instance when she and itself made the first contact together through the Light Stone). They saw dull red eyes glare blankly at them. ' _Lucario,'_ the other spelled out to them with a distance fondness.

N ran forward. "Reshiram!" He called out, making the floating Pokémon land in front of him with a loud thud. Cold eyes stared down at him, wisdom and knowledge from long ago shown bright made the boy cowered briefly, but he regained himself and took another brave step forward. "Luna..."

"O Reshiram, I am Ghetsis!" Ghetsis said. "I am the one who has been anxiously and eagerly awaiting your return!"

Reshiram set his eyes on Ghetsis and let out an angry roar. They should have never down this! The girl should have done it by her own terms; not been forced into this!

These Humans were starting to get annoying, everything was.

"I expected you would be angry. After all, I did hurt your other side rather badly. Oh, the pain she felt! Hah!" Ghetsis said. A devious smile formed on his face. He pointed his staff at Reshiram. "That doesn't matter! You shall become my, our, Team Plasma's, weapon!"

Never! They would never become their weapon! Now after everything those... _trash_ (they held no right to be called Humans) did to them and their young one! Their other half!

Never!

Reshiram roared again.

Colress chuckled, typing out the takeover activation code. "Let us begin...!" Colress pointer slammed his finger against the activation button. A large, blue beam of energy collected at the tip of the Pokémon Control Machine from the four points of the square. It shot down and struck Reshiram.

They roared and thrashed around as blue energy crackled from his body. They tried to fight it with all they could but they couldn't do it for long.

"Even Reshiram can't resist the power of my perfect technology!" Colress said, his eyes wide and wild. "Now, Reshiram, show us your full power and unleash it!"

It wasn't to win.

 **"..."** Eyes now an evil red, one that hoped it never gained, snarled down at the tiny Humans that tried to help below.

"Reshiram is now under the control of Humans! Amazing... _I'm_ amazing!" The glint in Colress eyes grew, showing signs that it was always there from the start.

 **"Luna!"** Lucario cried. **"Snap out of it! This isn't like you!"**

"All right, Reshiram..." Ghetsis said. "Here me Reshiram, by the order of Team Plasma, I command for you to engulf those people in flames."

Reshiram roared and threw their head back. The pit of the Pokémon's stomach flowed red with burning fire and, from the mouth, it shot a wave of fire at everyone, the impact sent the Humans flying back. It did not matter who. It only did as commanded. Reshiram roared, sending streams of fire in various directions.

"Run away, you'll only get caught up in the fire!" Looker cried as he and Professor Juniper, still in the metal cuffs, took off with Iris and Cilan following close behind. Team Rocket wasn't far behind either.

Opening its mouth again, a large sphere of flames with two rings surrounding it was fired. It struck the ground, creating a massive force that sent people and Pokémon flying alike. It caused violent winds that pushed the pitiful Humans away; some ran while others did not. Some of them had terror in their eyes and some scream of hellish intensity. Aldith and Barret went tumbling. Looker crashed to the ground.

It was amusing and a bit witty in a way...

Reshiram landed on the ground of the broken ruins after hearing the praise that Ghetsis had on their Fusion Flare. "I can't believe its power." The man seemed to not care for his own minion if they became caught up in the attacks.

"These numbers are impressive indeed... but there's still more!" Colress said, looking at the tablet. "Reshiram, you are still far from reaching your full potential!"

Reshiram bellowed.

"Yes, let's prove it..." Colress commanded. "Now, use Fusion Flare once more!"

Reshiram unleashed another massive ball of flaming volcanic power that sent another round of violent winds that blew some more possessed Golurk away. The aftershock was much for the Humans but they survived. They are starting to fight back now, even those who called themselves Team Rocket. They decided to help stop Team Plasma from stealing the world from them, declaring that this would be their "time to shine".

Everyone was not giving up. They never would back down.

 **"Lunaaaaaa!"**

* * *

 **Place: Unknown**

I opened my eyes to the warmth of darkness. My arms curled out my legs, huddled against my chest. There were sounds coming from beyond the darkness, crashes and shots and attacks of all kind. It didn't matter. Nothing did.

It was all I needed.

I was content; it was fleeting.

 _"Reshiram, do it!"_

Who?

 ** _"Don't give into it, Luna!"_**

Who was that?

Why did it matter?

 _"Try with all your might, she won't listen anymore because there is no more Luna only Reshiram!"_

The darkness was lasting, seeming to go on forever. How long? I didn't care. It wouldn't matter anyway. I was content here, happy (maybe), I was sure. Maybe... I wasn't sure at that other time.

No more warmth.

Cold.

Dark and along.

There was nothing.

I didn't want to be there, it was so cold... so lonely. I didn't want to be alone there... here... That was what hurts. I didn't want to be alone!

No...NO!

It was something that didn't matter here. I was glad _(pleased? delighted! Happy?)..._ It really didn't matter either. Nothing much did. I was alone but not lonely without anyone there but I knew someone... something was beside me all the way. Maybe I was going crazy (wasn't I already insane? _sane?_ no... **_Yes?_** )

 _"She's in there! Luna is my friends, she is for sure able to hear me!"_

Friend? (Somebody emotionally close to... somebody who trusted and was fond of another... acquaintance... Ally... not an enemy? Yes! No! Maybe... A companion.)

 _"He he he he. Not anymore."_

Such a foolish thing to think.

A fool's dream...

Never **_going_** to happen.

It was crazy...

Maddening!

It was complete. Everything else didn't matter. It was easy to forget. I wanted to forget.

Nothing...

No...thing...

N...o...th...ing...

 **No!**

Huh?

 **"You mustn't forget. You can't even forget!"**

Why?

 **"They are who you are."**

What?

 **"All of your memories."**

There was no such thing for those things. They were useless.

"No! They're not! Please! Remember."

Why?

 **"Please! Remember."**

"Remember."

* * *

 ** _REMEMBER!_**

* * *

 _It had been a few months after what happened that day but I still couldn't remember what had happened. Riolu wouldn't explain nor would Sawsbuck when he had found us. Since then, he wouldn't let me out near the edge of the forest. I could only go to places where I was watched either by him or by one of the older Pokémon like Lady Ninetales, Lord Xatu, or Timburr (he didn't like to be called Lord Timburr at all) or stay at home, where I would take care of the hurt Riolu I had found. None of the others wanted much to do with the Riolu so Sawsbuck said I could take care of him as long as he didn't do anything dangerous. I wondered what he meant by that..._

 _Speaking of the Riolu. I glanced up at Sawsbuck as he walked beside me. "He's following us again," I pointed out, frowning. My frown deepened into confusion when I heard the Guardian of the Forest let out a small chuckle._

 ** _"He's not following us, Young One. He's following you,"_** _he explained, tilting his head as he gave me a slight glance, amusement dancing in his black eyes._

 _"But why?" I asked, cocking my head in confusion._

 ** _"He's most likely curious where you go when you are out and he's there by himself. He's all healed up now so it was only a matter of time when he started to move about. I'll admit I didn't think he'd stay around for this long. His species usually like to go find some of their own. I guess you left a big enough impression on him enough for him to stay."_** _Sawsbuck eyes shifted back to the said stalking Pokémon._

 _"He doesn't mean any harm," I said, thinking back to the time I watched over him. I just knew he wasn't. Riolu was hurt. He was just lonely. It reflected in his eyes easily when he didn't think she wasn't looking._

 ** _"Hmmm..."_**

 _"He really doesn't!"_

 ** _"If you say so then I will agree with your instinct, Luna."_** _Sawsbuck let out a small smile to me. **"Now let's go, Lord Xatu and Little Natu are waiting for you."**_

* * *

" _Why are you following me again?" I asked, my head turning slightly back to see the blue Pokémon walking behind me, his arms crossed his chest. There was a determined look in his eyes. Riolu just looked so cute like that... A small smile spread across my face, looking back ahead._

 ** _"Because I want to,"_** _he said as if it was the most normal thing in the world._

 _"But why do you want to?"_

 ** _"There is no other reason than because I want to."_**

 _"So, the only reason you're following me is because you want to?"_

 ** _"Yes."_** _He nodded._

 _"That's it?"_

 ** _"That's it."_** _The other gave a smile._

 _I felt the bottom of my eye twitched but I couldn't say no to that look. "Ugggghhhh! Do whatever you want..." I stated in defeat, my wing-like adornments sagging down a little. I let out a huff, practically hearing the smugness radiating off of the Pokémon behind me._

* * *

 _My gaze turned up at the vast expanse of the black twilight that darkened as the night went on. It was the very same blackness that had consumed everything in sight. They all accept the luminous stars that materialized amongst the black heaven. Some were dull, just a small flicker that showed its self-existence every now and then among a sufficient amount of shimmering stars to illuminate the dark, moon filled the night. The glittering and scintilla stars become natural adornments, filling the empty, endless arch of the void-black. Different constellations took their place amongst thousands of other celestial constellations known and unknown, real and imagined._

 _It was like an intergalactic war._

 _The darkness controlled the sky yet the stars controlled the gleaming spots of where they originated. The war continued across the constellations. The sky was so mysterious and unknown to me. It would be a miracle for me to grow a sudden pair of wings and fly there but alas it was for naught._

 _I loved it. I wanted to grasp all of it in my hands. It was a thing of beauty._

* * *

 _I tilted my head, staring at Sawsbuck before me. There was Lady Ninetales on his right and Lord Xatu on his left. Lord Xatu was a green Pokémon with accents of black, yellow, and red and with long, red-and-black tipped white wings that covered most of his front. His almond eyes blinked slowly down at me, a soft look in them. Timburr sat on Lord Xatu's left, his eyes closed as he debated over something. On Lady Ninetales's right was Lord Golurk, silent as ever. They were the Lords and Ladies of the forest and my teachers over the past seven years._

 _They had called me here, Lucario following no matter what I_ said, _because they had wanted to discuss something with me. He stood beside me, his arms clasped together behind him, standing straight._

 ** _"Luna, I and the others have decided over a topic we've been recently talking over,"_** _Sawsbuck explained, his head tilted up proud and tall. **"You are going to be a Trainer."**_

 _"Eh?"_

 ** _"What?!"_**

* * *

" _This is cool..." I muttered, looking around with starry eyes. "Don't you think so?" Lucario simply nodded, tapping my shoulder to point out a guy with light brown eyes and dark brown hair wearing a white lab coat._

 _"Hello, my name is John. How can I help you?" the boy in the lab coat asked, smiling at me._

 _"Hi! I am called Luna and this is Lucario," I introduced the both of us. Lucario let out a small grunt, his arms crossed over his chest as he sent an intense stare at the other Human. "I'm just starting out as a Trainer today and was wondering if I will be able to talk to Professor Juniper."_

 _"Oh! Another new Trainer today! This is excellent! I'll get the Professor right now," he added, turning around, and walking briskly into the back as screen doors slid close behind him._

 _"Well... he seemed... excited," I said, trying to find the right word to describe John's personality._

 ** _"I don't like him..."_** _Lucario grunted out. I let out a snort._

 _"You don't like anyone..."_

 ** _"I like you,"_** _he pointed out, looking pointedly at me._

 _"I know." I raised my hand, placing it on top of his head, his red eyes closed slightly from the sudden weight. I rubbed my hand back and forth slowly, giving the Aura Pokémon a small smile. "I like you too." He returned a smile, his eyes closed. I lowered my hand when the screen doors opened again and out came a woman with Light Brown hair done up in a bun with sparkling cyan eyes. She wore a light blue lab coat over a white shirt and a green skirt. Next to her was John, pushing some kind of metal cart. There was some strange stuff on it along with three red and white Poké Balls._

 _"Hello and welcome, Luna, I am Professor Juniper," she introduced herself. John must have told her my name._

* * *

 _I took a good look at all three of them, deciding on each observation I had on them. I glanced back at Lucario, he gave a shrug, knowing it was my choice in the end. I gave a nod, finally knowing who I was going to choose. Standing, I faced Professor Juniper. "I know who I am going to choose." I took a deep breath. "I choose Snivy."_

 _Snivy perked up, staring at me with wide eyes. Tepig wasn't happy, black eyes narrowing and embers sporting from her snout. Oshawott was in shock, seemingly turning into stone and falling to the ground. I gave a quiet laugh at their expressions._

 _"Don't worry, you two. I am sure a good Trainer will one day pick you so don't give up hope," I said to the other two. That seemed to perk them up some but they still looked a little sad._

* * *

 _"Uhm..." Ash started, his hands raised in a white flag gesture, "I was just trying to get a Pokémon..." he tried to explain, taking a step back when the girl dressed in pink and light yellow with a pink bag on her back confronted Ash._

 _"A Pokémon!" The girl leaned forward, brown eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that I am a Pokémon?" She raised an eyebrow at him._

 _The poor boy started to sweat. Ash glanced at me for a moment, pleading with his eyes._

 _"Should we help him?" I muttered. Lucario could only shrug, keeping his mouth shut in hopes not to say anything harmful. I looked on, not really knowing what to do. I blinked quickly when her mood changed quickly, wondering if there was a Pokémon with a face as 'cute' as hers. When she asked why, Ash immediately apologized for his actions._

 _So, if there was a misunderstanding about something, then one should apologize for it so the 'misunderstanding' could be cleared up. Good to know._

 _The girl straightened, hands on her hips as she was smiling brightly. "Right. Right. You just need to apologize and it's fine!" So, everything was going to be fine... "Though you still have a long way to go as a Trainer if you mistook me as a Pokémon." Well, that turned around quickly. "Right, Axew?"_

* * *

 _I could only blink slowly, confused when they started to all speak._

 _The magenta head started to speak, "What a question, twerpish indeed!"_

 _The periwinkle colored hair man followed her, "We'll answer these questions when we feel the need!"_

 _"Bringing the blinding white light of evil into the future!"_

 _"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!" They started to do some strange poses._

 _The small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur moved his arms around. He smirked to reveal two pointed teeth in his upper jaw as the gold oval coin embedded in his forehead shined. "Carving our names in the Rock of Eternity!" His ears were black with brown interiors, and were flanked_ with _a pair of long whiskers. The tip of his tail curled tightly. A real live talking Pokémon... Amazing!_

 _I wondered who they were..._

 _"The fiery destroyer, Jessie!" Jessie exclaimed, smirking._

 _"And with thunderous emotion, I am James!" James followed right after, sharing a copied smirk from Jessie._

 _"Wisest of the wise, Meowth!" Meowth said._

 _"And now gather, under the name of Team Rocket!" They said in union._

 _Well, now I knew._

 _"Team Rocket? What's that?" Iris questioned, frowning._

 _"They're bad guys who want to take Pokémon from others!" Ash explained. They... steal... Pokémon..._

* * *

 _"We don't even know where it is," I pointed out, tilting my head. Lucario nodded in agreement, standing behind me._

 _"Yeah... About that..." He scratched the back of his head nervously._

 _"What a kid," Iris commented, giving a sigh as she sported a huge grin. Axew appeared from within her hair a moment later while Iris held up an apple she got from somewhere. She held it up to her Pokémon, holding it while it fed on the fruit happily._

 _"Wow, an Axew, huh?" a male's voice came out. I turned to look over as a green-eyed and green-haired boy wearing a male server's uniform with a green bow carrying a bag of groceries on his right shoulder came over. He held a pleased smile, complimenting Axew, "Hmm... Soft skin as fresh as new grass, tusks like newly sprout shots and a future as bright as limitless as the morning sun. The perfect partner for a young lady who seems at one with nature," he said with a smile. Iris thanked the boy, grinning from ear to ear._

 _Lucario took a step back, slowly inching behind me, hoping to not be seen. I let out a small amused smile when I felt him grip the back of my shirt._

 _When he went to Pikachu next, the small Pokémon making a sound that captured the young man's attention. Eyes alight with excitement, the green-haired boy picked up the yellow Pokémon from Ash's shoulder, muttering, "I've never seen one up close before. Hello there."_

* * *

 _I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. The fight was over._

 _"Pansear nor Panpour are unable to battle! Lucario is the winner of the double battle, therefore, the winner is Luna the challenger!" Cilan announced, pointing his hand to me thus ending my first-ever Gym Battle._

 _"Amazing..." gaped Iris._

 _"WOOOO!" Ash gaped in awe, eyes shining._

* * *

 _My hands gripped on the counter, a worried look on my face. "Nurse Joy, how is my Lucario?" I implored, looking between the Aura Pokémon laying on the bed to the smiling Nurse Joy. There was an Audino right beside the white and gray metal wheeled bed._

 _"There is nothing to worry about," she said, trying to cease my worry but it did nothing of the sorts, "Lucario will get better soon."_

 _"Please take care of him..." I pleaded. Nurse Joy nodded to her Audino partner as it wheeled my friend to the back. I could only stare as I was led away with a hand clamped on my arm. Ash and his Oshawott had thanked me for my Lucario for protecting and saving Oshawott from the attack. It didn't really matter. They were in trouble so I did what I thought was right. Lucario's recovery was all that mattered. For now, all I could do was wait._

* * *

 _"Right!" I threw it into the air before the orb at the end of Tepig's tail glowed orange and it released a spiraling stream of red-orange embers from its nose at the hook, but nothing significant happened. The hook fell to the wooden floor with a clang. Look liked that plan was a bust._

 _"It's no use... the flames are lacking force," Ash remarked. Immediately, Darmanitan started emitting fire._

 _"Ash, it's no use! If we don't hurry, we won't make it!" Cilan's voice raised as he backed away from the flames._

 _"Lucario, use Protect to try to confine the flames!" I commanded, pointing right at the flames emitting from the Blazing Pokémon. Lucario nodded though both of us knew the risk of him being disadvantaged against Flame Type and fire in general. Both of his paws were out in front of him as a turquoise energy shield appeared around the flaming Darmanitan. "Do it now!" I shouted at them as I stood right behind my friend, trying to help with my Aura to make the turquoise energy shield stronger._

 _It wasn't long before, with the Darumaka Flamethrower and Pansage's Bullet Seed help, that the hook was taken in the shape of an 'S'. Ash used Oshawott's Water Gun to cool down the hook before it was dropped onto the floor. It was good. Now how were we going to get the hook to the top of the bell?_

 _"Now, all we need to do is get it up there!"_

 _"Guys! I suggest you hurry!" I called to them, looking over my shoulder when the fire coming from Darmanitan intensified._

 _"But how are we going to do that?" Iris questioned._

* * *

 _"Hey, hey!" A girl's voice was heard. We all stopped, turning around to see the girl had short blonde, poufy hair, and green eyes. She wore a green beret with a horizontal white stripe, a long white dress, an orange V-neck tank-top over the dress, orange stockings, and flat yellow ballet pumps. She had a green messenger bag over her left shoulder. Waving to us, she wore a white plain bracelet on the right, calling out to us, "Wait, wait!"_

 _Stepping on a rock, she fumbled to us. "Wah, out of the way!" Iris had jumped back, as Lucario grabbed my hand to pull me out of the oncoming girl. She fell, knocking Ash and Cilan into the river right next to us._

 _Walking over to the girl, I held out a hand. "You all right?"_

 _Her eyes sparkled slightly, nodding. "Ah." She took the hand, pulling herself up with my help. "Thank you so much!" As I was helping her up, the two boys gasped and rose from the water._

 _A little bit later, a small fire was built for Cilan and Ash to dry themselves and their clothes off. The blonde kept on bowing to them, repeatedly apologizing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" She held a look of shame. "I'm so sorry, I can't tell you how sorry I am!"_

 _"I-It's all right…" Cilan tried to stop her from bowing again while she was still in mid-bow._

 _"There's no problem at being who you are. Everyone stumbles now and then," I reassured her; that ashamed look she had vanished instantly as a bright smile appeared in its place._

* * *

 ** _"The Human wouldn't last long,"_** _Lucario said, walking beside me. He looked over at me as I glanced at him at the corner of my eye._

 _"Oh, is Lucario getting jealous of a Human?" I let out a sneaky smirk. "A simple Human who I've known for a few weeks while I've known you for more than seven years?"_

 ** _"I don't know what you're talking about,"_** _he said a little too quickly, looking away. I looked at him, coming around him. Snivy watched on, curiosity coming in through his frown._

 _"Someone is in denial~," I singsonged, my hair moving around as one eye could be seen. "Just admit it Lucario, you're jealous of Cilan."_

 ** _"And what if I am?"_** _He asked, red eyes staring straight into mine. He asked again when I was silenced by his sudden seriousness, **"What if I am, Luna? Tell me."** It wasn't a demand but a simple request._

 _I stood, my back straightening as I gazed at him calmly. "You don't need to be, Lucario," I answered him, my palm resting on his cheek. He leaned into it, his own paw touched the "If I were to choose between the Humans or my Pokémon, I would choose my Pokémon, Lucario, all of them."_

 ** _"Luna..."_** _Lucario muttered, eyes closed as he leaned more into my hand. He let out a sigh of content. Good, no worries there. If only, this moment stayed like this forever._

 ** _"Uhhh..."_** _Snivy said, breaking the moment. Both of us looked over at him, his right leafy limb was on his chin the other up in the air, waving at us to look at him. It went back to his side when our full attention on him. **"I'm confused here."**_

 _I neared him, kneeling in front of him. "What are you confused about?"_

 _His eyes held a serious look as he looked up at my eyes. **"Just how old are you?"** Blinking owlishly, I could look at him in a bewilderment. Lucario snorted behind me. Snivy gave a worried look, waving both leafy limbs quickly. **"I mean, from what you've said about your past with Lucario, I've been wondering how old you are. You've never really said and the Humans assume that you are ten, maybe eleven, years old."**_

 _"Ooooooohhhh," I gave a small nod, understanding fully what he was saying. "Well, I'm about... eighteen to twenty years old." I didn't see the gob smacked look Snivy had sent me. "I'm not really sure what my real age is. Sawsbuck said I had looked around ten or eleven years old, now I look thirteen years old, and so that's what we went with."_

 ** _"Eh?"_**

* * *

 _"The legend is very interesting, don't you say?" He asked, head tilting a little._

 _By then Lucario was awake and alert, staring down the other Human. Snivy seemed to be asleep but knowing better, I could see the change of breathing in him to know he was also awake but retained the image he was still sleeping. Both of them wisely kept quiet._

 _"It is," I responded, closing my book to focus on him. Blinking a few times, his Aura slowly went away. Seeing another's Aura was bad for my eyesight. It was such a hazard anyway when they could be too bright or too dark for my eyes. I had to switch it off. Though at times it could activate on its own and that was a hassle unto itself. Anyway, as to seeing the man, here again, couldn't just be a coincidence. I think not! "It is nice to see you once more."_

 _Seeing surprise light in his eyes was slightly worth it. "You remember me?"_

 _"Of course," I glanced over at him. "How can I not remember someone which green hair and eyes?" It was actually his Aura I remembered, the hair and eyes were just an added bonus. He let out a chuckle._

 _"Ah yes. That white hair of yours left such an impression on me as well. That's how I was able to notice you so quickly."_

 _I raised an eyebrow. Was my hair that white? "So, Green, what's your name?"_

 _Green blinked at the nickname, humming, before he answered, "Well my name is N but my fair lady, I would like to know what is yours if you don't mind?"_

 _"I am called Luna," I said before turning slightly to Lucario. "This is my friend and traveling companion, Lucario." The Aura Pokémon gave out a small grunt, saying nothing more. I picked Snivy off of my bag and held him close. "This is Snivy, my other friend and traveling companion." You had to admit with how much time he spent out of his Poké Ball that it was turning into just that. The said Pokémon peeked his head up finally, looking into N's eyes, then casually dismissing him in favor of sleeping again._

 _"Sorry, he doesn't really like meeting new people when he's sleeping." I think..._

 _"That is all right."_

* * *

 ** _"Luna in front of you!"_** _Lucario shouted from behind the turquoise force field. I had enough time to see the Ducklett come right at me only to fly past me. Feeling a tug at my neck, in slow motion, I saw the Pokémon's blue wing grab on to my necklace and pull it off._

 _Huh?_

 _Stupefied, I watched the Ducklett run away, crackling madly, into the bushes. My grip on Oshawott slackened, causing the Pokémon to fall to the ground. I fell to my knees. "My necklace..." I muttered, my hands around my empty neck. Such a foreign feeling with nothing there. It shouldn't be like that. I never took it off before. I thought it couldn't come off._

 _I felt someone shake me. **"Luna! Snap out of it."** Hearing a snap in front of me, I was shocked out of my stump. Lucario was beside me, concern alit in his eyes. **"You all right?"**_

 _I took a deep breath, standing up. "I'm fine." Looking at Oshawott, I inquired, "You all right?" It nodded. "Good!" Then there was a slow build in my chest. It didn't hurt but it burned. The bottom of my eye twitched; hands balled into fists. "That Pokémon took my necklace!"_

 ** _"Lu-Luna..."_** _Lucario backed away slightly._

 _I rounded at him. "That Pokémon took MY NECKLACE!" I shouted, hissing out at the end. I grabbed his wrist, making sure the two small Pokémon followed after us. "Let's go!" Following after the path where the thieving Pokémon, I took off after it. That Ducklett was going to pay! Never steal from me! Never!_

* * *

 _But before I could say a thing, she asked, **"Why does one such of your standards protect these Humans?"** Her tone did a one eighty, softening with curiosity._

 _"Huh?" Blinking, confused, as to why she said that, I could only give her a muddled look. "What are you talking about?"_

 _This seemed to shock her. **"You don't know?"**_

 _"Wh-" I was interrupted for the second time._

 _"In that case, we'll cross it no matter what!" Out of nowhere, Ash had called out his Snivy. "Leaf Blade!"_

 _Spinning in mid-air, the leaf at the end of Snivy's tail was surrounded by a wavy light green aura. She slashed down but the attack was blocked by a turquoise energy shield appears in front of Gothitelle's stretched out hand. Gothitelle placed both of her hands together, firing another magenta beam of energy with multicolored particles inside from its palms. Snivy countered the attack with a barrage of multiple glowing green leaves._

 _As both attacks collided, a never-ending streak of white light surrounded the whole land and us. Looking up at Gothitelle, I saw a small Pokémon with glowing purple-red eyes and a small, glowing, red gem embedded in its forehead next to her before it went dark._

* * *

 _We took different paths in the many streets to find the leader of the Venipede. I choose to go South while the others went North. I stopped on top of the building top, looking at the kneeling Lucario, a blue Aura around him, as he scoured the area. There was a nice breeze._

 _"Any luck?"_

 _The blue Aura around Lucario vanished as he opened his eyes. **"There are too many Venipede to actually seek out a single one. However, I've found a cluster of Venipede crowded around a single Venipede West from here. It must be the leader. Ash and the others will be nearing the cluster soon."**_

 _"I see," I said, looking down on the ground as Venipede moved around. Lucario was by my side then. "Let's go."_

* * *

 _"The Gym match of the Castelia Gym will now begin." The referee announced the rules, "Three Pokémon will be used. As soon as all Pokémon of one party are unable to battle, the match is over."_

 _"Well then, as the Gym Leader, I'll show what I have on hand. My first one is... Come out, Dwebble!" Burgh threw a Poké Ball and summoned the Rock Inn Pokémon._

 _"Let's battle then!" I took out a tiny Poké Ball, enlarging it before calling out, "Show them what you got, Deino!"_

 _"Ehhhhh? When did you get a Deino?" Iris and Ash asked/yelled as the same time._

 _"I've had her the whole time. It's been like that ever since I wandered off that one time."_

 _"You've wandered off too many times to count," Cilan remarked, sighing._

 _My cheeks puffed out, body turning away to face an amused Burgh. "Let's just start this already..." The battle began._

* * *

 _"We've made it." I stretched my arms above my head as we arrived to a valley. There were two waterfalls that fell into a large river in front of us. Mossy green grass grew on the side of cliffs. It really was amazing, to say the least._

 _N held a mysterious gleam in his eyes when I glanced up at him. "Just wait for it." He gestured to look back at the plot of land in front of us._

 _The sun came up from behind. My eyes widened, watching the sparkling colors to a varying degree, on the land, with a large rainbow appearing just in front of us. It was ever more astonishing than before. "It beautiful," I could only whisper._

 ** _"Yes, it is,"_** _Lucario agreed, a content expression on his face as he admired the beauty of the land._

 _"The entire valley consists of minerals," N explained, "Now look behind us." He turned around just as a wind blew from behind us._

 _"The Diamond Breeze!"_

 _Cottonee blew in the sparkling wind all around us. Suddenly, the Cottonee I had taken care of bid us goodbye. I wished for the both of them to take care of themselves, waving at them until they couldn't be seen anymore._

* * *

 _"Vanillite, thank you," Trip said, calling it back to its Poké Ball, putting it away right after. Though it lightened up, the scowl was still there._

 _I stepped around the slowly shirking iceberg and hugged my friend from behind, slowly bringing him to sit down on the ground where he could catch his breath. "Thank you, Lucario, for sticking out in the end."_

 _He looked up at me. **"Did I do well?"**_

 _"Ah," I muttered, nodding, "You did wonderful."_

 _Trip picked up his bag then, looking over at me and Lucario. "I will win next time!" He walked off without another word._

* * *

 _"Hmm... We should be there within the next day or so at the pace we're going." We continued on, now along a wall-enclosed river that ran though the city we were currently at. "Right?" My eyes wandered over to Lucario._

 _He nodded. **"Correct. After that, we'll heard to Nimbasa City and have our next Gym Battle."**_

 _"We will get that badge no matter what!" I pumped a fist in the air, determination set in my mind. Snivy mimicked my movement._

 _"Out of the way, out of the way, out of the way!" We turned, seeing Bianca tumbling right at me. "Watch out! Out of the way, out of the way! Woah! Out of the way!" I did what she said. Getting out of the way, I caught her foot, preventing the blondie from hurtling into the river._

 _"You okay?" I looked at her, pulling her forward so she was now on standing on her two left feet._

 _"Yes!" She beamed. "I'm sorry that I almost ran into you!"_

 _"Bianca..." She was always in a rush to get everywhere! Well, this was her after all. Nothing was surprising about that. "Why were you in such a rush?"_

 _"Right, right!" She clapped her hands. "The thing is..." She pulled out a flyer of an orange silhouette of a man fishing and a watery background from her green bag. "This, this! They're holding a fishing competition here."_

 _I leaned in to read the details. "Fishing competition?" This could prove interesting. "Are you any good at fishing, Bianca?"_

 _"No, it'll be my first time." She smiled innocently. "Until now, I wasn't allowed to do anything at home, so..." She clasped her hands together, hope literally shining in her eyes. "Since I'm finally free and now that I've started a journey, I thought I had to try it!"_

 _"I've done it once or twice," I grumbled, remembering the 'lessons' that Lady Ninetales taught. Shaking quickly, I smiled at her. "I shall participate as well then. It should be fun."_

 ** _"Eh?!"_**

 _If I guessed correctly, Cilan would have most likely gone into one of his Connoisseur moments, exclaiming that he was a Fishing Connoisseur._

 _"Let's go then!" Bianca exclaimed, grabbing my arm, slinging it into her and walked up, dragging me along for the ride._

* * *

 _Iris and I walked up to each other. "Luna, it was a good battle. I didn't think I'd have this much fun when battling you!"_

 _"It was really fun," I agreed with her._

 _"It was an amazing battle, Luna! Thanks for battling with me and I hope we could do it again!" Iris held out her hand; I took it. A sign of respect for each other._

 _Suddenly Don George's tanned hands caught our wrists, separating our clasped hands, and lifting them both up high. "Please give them praise for their good fight with another great round of applause!" Iris grinned at me while I returned a small smile back at her then at the crowd, waving at them as they cheered for both of us even louder._

 _A bit later, I was ushered to the center of the battle field and gifted a display case of Wings. Servine, Espeon, and Milotic stood right behind me as Lucario was a few feet off on the side, arms crossed and a proud look directed at me. There was a camera crew before me and Don George was on my right while Freddy O'Martian was on the right, a microphone in hand._

 _"The winner Luna receives a full complete set of the Seven Feather Top-class Driftveil Wing Set containing the Health, Strength, Genius, Clever, Swift, Resist, and Pretty Wings! Congratulations, Luna! May we have a word or two for your stunning victory?!" I lowered the Wing set when an interviewer pointed his microphone at me._

 _"Everyone, if you're watching, I just want you to know that I am doing fine and am having fun. I am still continuing my journey but I hope to see you all soon!" I said to the camera. Though I did wonder how they would see it. Eh... Sawsbuck would find some way to know about this and the rest of my journey so there wasn't much to do there._

 _"Luna has won the championship with excellence," Freddy O'Martian complimented, "Everyone, please give a thunderous applause once more!"_

 _The crowd did just that._

* * *

 _It was too late for Meowth when he opened the door, Pikachu made another Thunderbolt to create an explosion that knocked Meowth back and separated the cars. We were able to back up and slow down. But Team Rocket had other plans, trying to slow down, and catch up to us. I stepped out from the whole and jumped onto the top of the car. The wind was strong and blew my hair, my bangs revealing my pupil-less eyes._

 _I moved my arms in front of my face to block the wind before seeing the track split off. We needed to change it quick, after Team Rocket's car had zoomed past it. I focused on it and closed my eyes, using my Aura. Focusing more, I heard the rattling noise and the track's orientation changed._

 _I opened my eyes to the cheers of the Pokémon below. But now they were after us. Everyone jumped on the top of the car to my side. The chopper revealed to have hooks that tried to latch onto our car. Well, we couldn't have that happening, now could we?_

 _I looked up as the person inside the chopper tried to position it above the loose car to hitch it to the helicopter. I stood up on my feet. "We have to get away! Pikachu, Pansage, Zweilous, try to destroy those hooks!" I commanded, pointing at them. Four heads nodded and they attempted to attack the chopper's hooks, but the attacks failed to damage it._

 _"You guys!" Ash's yell... Looking to the left, I saw them on the track on the other side. "Are you all right? We've come to save you!"_

 _"Give us our Pokémon back," Iris yelled._

 _"I'm coming, Pikachu," Ash shouted, we heard him._

 _Pikachu turned around and shouted back to him loud enough for him to hear, **"ASH!"**_

 _"Damn it," I gritted my teeth. "Come on, think of something!" I snapped my head when three thuds happened on the car's metal roof. Ash and the others were right there, being lifted by a Chandelure easily._

 _"Luna!" Cilan muttered, wrapping me in a hug from behind after he was reunited with Pansage and Dwebble. Pikachu and Ash hugged as he said he was sorry that he was late; Iris did the same with her partner. "You all right?" he asked. I nodded. We turned to look back at Team Rocket chasing after us. "Now we only need to do something about this pinch."_

 _"We'll overcome this pinch together then!" Ash declared, commanding his Pokémon, "Roggenrola, Flash Cannon! Tepig, Ember!"_

 _Roggenrola's body became outlined in a white energy before it then fired a white and pale blue beam from its ear. Tepig's orb glowed orange and then it released a spiraling stream of red-orange embers from its nose. Both attacks propelled the car faster, moving ahead of the helicopter. But it was all for naught as the chopper picked up speed._

 _My hand balled into a fist. There had to be something more I could help with. I ran to the other side of the track, looking ahead. There it was. "Cilan!" I gained the boy's attention when he came up beside me. I pointed outward. "There's another track switch up ahead! Change the orientation and then keep Team Rocket busy!"_

 _His eyebrows knotted together. "You have a plan?"_

 _Maybe..._

 _"I might. Just keep them distracted for five minutes and then get out of the way when I can!"_

 _"Luna..." He was so worried. Cute._

 _I gave him a smile, placing a hand on his cheek. "Trust me." I turned around quickly, slipping back through the door and into the car. I dashed though the crates as quickly as I could until I found him! There he was! I held the Poké Ball to my chest! He wasn't going to be too happy though... But we were pressed for time, I would hear him complain about it later._

 _(He was there! I had him then! My Lucario...)_

* * *

 _I couldn't find them... They were nowhere! Nowhere at all! My mind was becoming more frantic as I tried to look for them in every possible place I could think of where they were last. I heard the unmistakable giggle behind me. Whipping around, I saw the Gym Leader I had just defeated with her hand over her mouth. Lucario wasn't any better._

 _"Where are my clothes?!" I asked her, biting my lip. Seriously, where were they?!_

 _She answered, "Your original pair had somehow gotten charred with a Flamethrower from one of the staff members." She gave me a pat on my head. "I am sure you'll be fine. You can have that outfit, dearie." I gaped at her as she turned before something had donned on her. "I suggest going to Driftveil City for your next badge but you'll have to wait as the Driftveil Drawbridge is being repaired. Well then, ta ta." She waved to me without even looking back, walking away._

 _I groaned, rubbing my now tired eyes. Lucario had a paw on my shoulder. I gave him a glare over my shoulder, seeing the mirth dance in those red eyes. "C'mon," I uttered, grabbing my bag. I just wanted to lie down right now..._

* * *

 ** _"Are you sure of this Luna?"_** _Lucario ran beside me._

 _Landorus... Guardian... He will help..._

 _"This is the only thing I can think of, Lucario. Landorus is the Guardian of this island. He will be able to do something!" He had to._

 _Making it up to the top, I stared at the moss-covered obelisk. Stepping forward, I kneeled down in front of it. Lucario kneeled behind me. I could only hope that Landorus would be able to hear us. I closed my eyes._

 _Repeat after me..._

 _"Lord Landorus, Guardian of Milos Island, God of Luxuriance, heed my plea!" I felt my Aura surround me and mix with Lucario. "Landorus we are in need of your help! Tornadus and Thundurus are fighting and are destroying the island. You are the only one that can stop them. Please..."_

 _For what seemed like forever, I collapsed forward. My body was shaking from using too much energy. Lucario pulled me into his hold, leaning me up against me. "I'm fine... I'm fine..."_

 _I hoped our feelings and the pleas for help could be heard..._

 _A beam of golden power engulfed the obelisk. We covered our eyes; when the light subsided, there floated Landorus. He was an orange, muscular Humanoid Pokémon with his lower body consisting of a trailing cloud and with a long, curling, brown, root-like tail. He had a white protrusion shaped like a short log on top of its head, a jagged white mustache, and three sharp, pink horns on his forehead. His yellow eyes landed on me, ascended down to me._

 _"Landorus..." I smiled in relief, letting out a much-needed breath._

 ** _"Child of Reshiram, I have heard your plea. Why have you called upon me?"_** _Landorus asked, think arms crossed over his chest._

 _Lucario helped me stand up, keeping me steady until I was good. Releasing me, he nudged me forward. I cleared my throat and stood in front of him. "Landorus, someone has destroyed the wedges of Tornadus's and Thundurus's obelisks. They have come to Milos Island and has begun fighting. If this continues, they'll destroy the island! Please. We ask that you help to stop Tornadus and Thundurus."_

 _Landorus nodded. **"I shall help you."**_

* * *

 ** _"Release Joltik now Human!_** _" The first Galvantula hissed, **"Or else!"** A small charge of electrically went between its mandibles._

 _Even with no need for its hostility, I understood. "Lucario, stand down," I told him, "There is no need for that, Galvantula. Joltik was hurt; I rescued him." I laid the said Pokémon down slowly, minding his injuries. All four Galvantula rushed to the aid of Joltik and revived him with their electricity._

 _"Wo..." I muttered._

 ** _"Galvantula! Galvantula!"_** _Joltik cheered, jumping up and down with renewed energy. The Galvantula appeared happy their friend was better when they turned and started to walk away, Joltik had started to follow them when he looked back at me. **"Aren't you coming with me?"**_

 _Eh? My head tilted to the side in confusion, "But I-"_

 ** _"No! I want you to come with me! You must!"_** _Joltik had a stubborn tone in his voice. He crawled back towards me, a sting with stick web short and wrapped around my wrist. His pull was quite strong, causing me to tumble. I held steady. **"Come on! Come on! Follow Galvantula!"**_

 ** _"Luna?"_**

 _"Might as well..." I sighed, knowing he would keep on complaining wanting me to follow him. Joltik constant pulling, lead us to the four Galvantula waiting for us. Following them, we went through the forest to an area where other Galvantula and Joltik were._

* * *

 _"Let's go down."_

 _Upon reaching the inside of the glowing pillars, I saw a shiny golden sphere with a black vortex swirling inside spot middle of a patterned circle. Yellow outlined triangles pointed at it, looking like a sun._

 _"The Golden Dark Stone..." I muttered, eyes widening when the sphere glowed a little when I reach my hand out to touch it._

 _You... My Sister..._

 _Huh? Did I just hear correctly?_

 _It's You..._

 _My heart skipped a beat, quickening just as my fingers were about to dust against it. It glowed brighter but suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder and pull me back._

 _"Don't touch it!" I turned to see it was the Professor; he pulled me up. Cedric took out his pen and start to take notes while looking back and forth from the stone to his notes. "That is the Golden Dark Stone. If the Hero used this to call Zerkrom to his aid, it's obvious that there must be a trap of sort here as well."_

 _"It not like we haven't through that before," Iris muttered, a dark look appearing on her face. She turned that look at me. "Why did you run off?"_

 _"Yeah, why did you run off?" Cilan narrowed his eyes at me._

 _"You were going in a trapped cave so I thought the last one was the correct one. I was right," I obviously explained._

* * *

 _The battle was long; both sides were at an equal ground. Sawk had sweat running everywhere, wounds could be seen where his outfit wasn't covering. Panting and covered in bruises, Lucario wasn't in good shape either. I knew his arms were killing him right now, punching the boy rocky skinned Pokémon. Just then it was a stalemate. When I saw the soft smile on Lucario, his eyes glancing at me._

 _I knew it was time._

 _I nodded. Lucario stood back, lowering himself onto crouch on his right knee. His left arm was resting on his left knee while the other hung down. Then he lowered his head, closing his eyes, and took a deep breath._

 _The battle was over._

 _A silence rang over the crowd, shock in their eyes._

 ** _"What is the meaning of this?"_** _Sawk asked, eyes narrowing._

 _"Huh?" Stephan frowned. "What's happening?"_

 _Murmurs and whispers arose from the still shocked crowd when Don George's voice broke that, disbelief in his voice. "Lucario… is forfeiting the match."_

 _"WHAT?!" Was the general response._

 _The two started at me then at Lucario. I gave them a smile and explained, "Lucario is forfeiting. I could always tell them to continue but I won't. He sees Sawks as worthy opponent. This battle won't last much longer and we know who will win. However, you fight on, getting back up each and every time. You are not ready to give up. You've earned both mine and Lucario's respect. All that needs to be done is delivering the final strike. Nothing strong, just something as sign to end this and you will win."_

 _Black eyes gazed at me then Lucario before looking over his shoulder to look at his Trainer. He held a steady but hard look. Finally, he nodded; Sawks looked back at Lucario. He advanced at Lucario cautiously, eyes narrowed watching for any sudden movement. He checked if this was a trap. Now standing in front of the kneeled Pokémon and raised his now white glowing hand. Red and Black stared at each other as he brought it down on Lucario's shoulder. There wasn't a scratch but it was enough to show that the battle came to an end._

 _"Lucario has forfeited the match. Sawks wins. Therefore, the winner is Stepken!"_

* * *

 _N looked at me, walking on my other side. "So, you're heading to another Gym, Luna?"_

 _"Yup!" I answered, popping the 'p'. I swung the hand Lucario held back and forth. He didn't seem to mind it too much._

 _"Which one will this be?"_

 _"My seventh. One more and then I'll have eight. Then I'll be able to enter the Unova Ledge!"_

 ** _"It will be nice to enter another tournament,"_** _the Aura Pokémon muttered._

 _"Oh... We-" He began when there were sounds coming from the top of the ridge on our left. Looking up, two large boulders began to shake, dislodging themselves as they began tumbling down toward us._

 _"Lucario, Protect," I commanded unfazed. He raised his paw at the tumbling rocks, a light blue force shield appeared before us, blocking them. I grabbed shell shocked N's hand, walking out of danger's way. "You can destroy them now," I shouted from behind a few tall rocks._

 ** _"Understood."_** _Some crashing sounds later, Lucario spoke up. **"It is safe to come out now."**_

 _"You good?" I asked him, seeing dust from the destroyed rock pieces around him covering all over him._

 ** _"I am."_**

 _"I-Wh... Bu... I..." N couldn't help but stare._

 _I smiled at him. "C'mon, N. There's nothing to worry about anymore." I turned and continued to walk but then something caught my eye. It was one of the pieces of the pulverized rock. Taking a closer look at the strange markings cut into it didn't cease the uneasy feeling already welling up inside me._

 ** _"Luna?"_**

 _"Is something wrong?"_

 _I picked up the piece of cut rock, shaking my head. "This rock, look at it." They came closer, crowding around the piece of earth in my hands. "This one didn't crumble on its own. See this," I pointed to the deep criss crossed cuts, "It was done by a Human hand."_

 _Red eyes narrowed. **"You don't think..."**_

 _"Yes. Hunters." I hissed, hands tightening around the rock._

 _"Uh... Luna..." N said, gaining my attention. Looking up at him, he pointed down. Eyes going down, I saw the cut rock had cracked apart, bits crumbling off and falling to the ground._

 _"Oh..." I blinked owlishly, giving him a sheepish grin. "I guess I don't know my own strength sometimes..."_

 _"I see." He looked at the forest beyond._

 _"This place is popular for Pokémon Hunters. This mountain isn't just a dormant volcano, but a Pokémon Reserve as well."_

 _"If what you say and from the trap just now, one must be here now." His fist tightened, his nails had dug into his skin leaving behind rounded imprints when he released his fist. I could feel the anger in his Aura._

 _I felt the same way._

 _I did not like Pokémon Hunters. I could remember when few had dared to come into my forest._

 _My home._

 _They paid the price when they would invade. I made sure of that._

 _Then a feeling._

 _I stopped, causing the other two to look at me curiously. Looking up, I saw dark clouds gather not far away. I narrowed my eyes, staring at the lightning flashed._

 _"What's the matter, Luna?"_

 _My eyes stared when a red glow appears off where the storm was starting to appear. "Something's not right." Before I knew it, I was running to where the lightning was. I could hear Lucario right behind me, N not far away. There was fire shot into the sky and that was where I went._

 _There was a man, the Pokémon Hunter, that had one eye covered by a black eye patch. He wore a black tang top covered by a green vest, red pants, and black shoes. He was crackling. "Thrashing about is no use," he told the Pokémon captured net. "That one's made of fireproof ropes."_

* * *

 _"Beartic is unable to battle! Lucario wins!" The referee announced, looking at me. "As all of the Gym Leader's Pokémon are unable to battle, the winner is the challenger, Luna!"_

 _I let out a deep breath I didn't know I had held. My partner looked back at me, eyes shining with victorious pride. "Lucario..." I muttered, holding him close when he was in front of me. "Good job as always. We're one step closer than we were before."_

 ** _"Yeah..."_** _His voice was muffled with his face pushed against my chest. **"Can you let me go now, please?"**_

 _"Luna." Brycen had come forward with Beartic behind him. "I've thoroughly watched you and your Pokémon's passion. Your bonds with your Pokémon shine in their battles and for that I want you to take this." In his hands were a dark gray, hexagonal trey that held a badge that was shaped like three white icicles outlined in gold. It sat against a red clothe. "It's the Freeze Badge, proof that you emerged victorious at the Icirrus City Gym."_

 _"Thank you very much," I told him, taking a hold of it. Upon open the badge case, I watched it gleam in the light when they were caught in the light. I looked at the final empty stop._

 _One left._

 _Just one left._

* * *

 _Georgia's hand was pressed against the glass. "But what for?" She looked back at our guide._

 _"The oxygen produced via the photosynthesis of the moss creates an even better environment for the Ferroseed! Well, that is what we believe." We walked to another room where there were two Ferroseed, also absorbing minerals from another rock, but they were glowing yellow this time as well as producing green moss instead of yellow moss like the ones beforehand. "As you see they're different colors. The moss over there came from ores found in the outskirts of the Driftveil Mine, while what we have here came from rocks from the Desert Resort." He gave us a grin when he placed a hand on each of our shoulders. "Come. There's something even bigger I want to show you."_

 _He brought us to the third floor this time. It was a huge room that held a variety of different machines and researchers studying the different colored mosses._

 _"Amazing!" My eyes wondered around. When I went to go to one of the machines that held actual blue moss, Lucario grabbed my hand._

 ** _"No."_**

 _"But-"_

 ** _"No."_**

 _I puffed out my cheeked. "Why not?!" I whined, pouting._

 _Lucario held his stern gaze. **"Because I said so."**_

 _"Lucario~!"_

 ** _"No."_**

 _"Fine..." I admitted defeat, still pouting._

 _The Human female gave me a wired look. "You two have a strange relationship... I don't who wears the pants in this relationship."_

 _Frowning, I answered, "I do, of course." Of course, I'd wear pants. It would be embarrassing walking about naked. Plus, none of my friends would allow me to do that. Lucario didn't even like to wear accessorizes, let alone pants. Though I would like to wear my white dress again. Ugh..._

 _Human clothes were confusing._

* * *

 _"Your Servine evolved into a Serperior, Luna," Cilan said as Dawn went to greet the Pokémon. "Wow." He frowned for a moment. "I don't see two of them and you have a... Volcarona! Amazing!"_

 ** _"Gah!"_** _Volcarona gasped when catching sight of Cilan. **"NOOOOOO!"** He let out a steam of fire at Cilan. It was a good thing he dodge it._

 _"Uhhh..."_

 _"Volcarona isn't very..." I tried to find the right word. "...good... with men..." The floating Pokémon was currently shaking behind me._

 _"Ah... I see..."_

 _"Yeah..."_

 _"Now then, I'll introduce you to my friends!" Dawn stuck her hand out in front of her, palm up. She let out five different Pokémon, all of them posing behind her. "Ta-da!"_

* * *

 _"So, it's a Riolu," Iris wondered. "I've never seen on before!"_

 _"It's a rare Pokémon, you know, just like Lucario," Dawn explained._

 _"So, cute!" She squealed, "Nice to meet you." She then was about to grabbed it sensors before I stepped in front, grabbing both of her hands._

 _"Don't do that," I told her in a serious tone, "A Rilou's senores are sensitive to touch except by its chosen Trainer."_

 _The boy, who had yet to introduce himself, had picked up his Riolu at the same time. He stared in shell shock at Lucario. "A-A-A-A... A Lucario!" He bounced around the Aura Pokémon, babbling around how cool he was._

 _Lucario's discomfort was evident, inching behind me to get away from the hyperactive Human._

 _"Are you it's Trainer?" He asked, grabbing my hands, stars in his eyes._

 _"Uh... Yeah..." I answered. "Lucario is my partner. I'm Luna, by the way."_

 _"Cool!" He bounced back, releasing my hands, and introducing himself, "My name is Cameron!" Turned out he was here for the Junior Cup, which, much to his disappointment, was already over._

 _Ash had told him the bad news. "The Junior Cup is already over."_

 _"Eh?" Cameron's eyes widen, "The Junior Cup is tomorrow, right?"_

 _Each of us held up a little key chain that had a mini Alder on it. "Look, this is the participation prize."_

 _"NOOOOOO!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face. "This always happens. I've done it again..." Riolu pat him on his head when he snaked to the ground. He had popped right back up, slapping his head band. "I've got a brain wave! Alder must still be nearby. I might still be able to get an autograph." He packed everything he had set out in record time. "With that, see you!" He rushed past us into the arena. "Let's go, Riolu."_

 ** _"Good bye!"_** _The Emanation Pokémon saluted to the small Pokémon before bowing to Lucario. **"I hope to see you again, Big Brother!"** He chased after his Human._

 ** _"Uh..."_**

 _"Yeah."_

 _"What was that all about?"_

 _"He's like a storm."_

* * *

 _Feeling against the whole containment box, I pinpointed a weak spot. Well, there went nothing..._

 _Taking a calming breath, I focused on that one point, a corner between two walls, and released it there. It was like a mini tornado inside there, my hair whipping up a storm around me. Finally, electricity sparked from the stop that spread around the whole containment box and I was free. Landing on my knees, I raised, a bit of tumbler when I righted myself._

 _Now to get to Meloetta!_

 _"Do it."_

 _I jumped onto the stairs, racing to the stop, when I was almost at the top when Jessie and James called out their Woobat and Yamask._

 _"Yamask, Shadow Ball!" Yamask had its hands together in front of it, forming a purple and black orb of energy with black static around it. The ball was then thrown at me._

 _"Woobat, Air Slash!" The Pokémon flew up before it wings glowed light blue and crossed in front of its body. Opening them up quickly, it released multiple light blue glowing saw disc-like energy blades from its wings that made their way at me._

 _Both attacks went right at me. I sucked in a breath, ready to jump, when all of a sudden, something blocked the attacks. No, someone..._

 _"Lu-Lucario..." I watched as he flew from the stairs. "NOOOOOOO!" I ran to try to grab him but he slipped through my finger tips and fell. "NO!"_

 _No... No... No. No. NO. NO. NO. NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO **NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO-**_

 ** _No._**

 _Another attack tried to blow me off the edge. I could barely hear it as a green barrier appears around my body, protecting me from it. I couldn't think straight..._

 _He protected me._

 _"Not him, not Lucario," I muttered, turning around as I stood, taking a step forward. I stared, wide eye, at the ones before. A small rumble came through my mouth as I felt the air around me grow heavy, the two Team Rocket's Pokémon, Woobat and Yamask, backed away from me in fright._

 _I felt my breath let out heavily as I took another step forward; hearing voices around me._

 _"Stop her now!"_

 _Why stop me?_

* * *

 _"Please Reveal Glass grant my wish, please soothe the rage what threatens to cause harm to Unova," I wished as it began to glow a light rainbow light._

 _The glow brightened and beams of colorful light surrounded Meloetta in a ball of rainbow light. She held her hands together and began to sing. I brought my hands together and bowed my head. Upon hearing the singing, the trio stopped fighting and surrounded the singing Pokémon._

 _"Release this anger that was forced upon you all and have peace in your hearts." I asked/prayed._

 _The light around Meloetta formed into something similar as the Reveal Glass. It spun, showing each of the Trio's face, each of them was then encased in a blue-white light. When the light subsided, they had changed back to their original forms._

 _I smiled at the trio. "You're back!"_

 _The trio floated down to me. Landorus was the first to ask. **"Child of Reshiram, what had become of us?** " I explained what happened to them. **"I see."** The Pokémon was not angry but annoyed that it happened to their group._

 _Tornadus bowed its head to me. **"We thank you, young ones."**_

 ** _"We are forever grateful to you all."_** _Thundurus said, doing the same._

 _Reshiram..._

 _Just like before._

 _I looked down at the ancient mirror._

 _" **Child?"** I could hear Landorus's worried but curious voice._

 _Blue eyes, the same as mine, reflected back._

 _White._

 _Not me._

 _Just white..._

* * *

 _"Okay! Okay!" I said, hearing the curtain close behind me. Taking a better look at it, it was a Periwinkle blue, floor-length under dress that was a bit puffy at the ends with rows of black diamonds that ran along bottom. It had a midnight blue, large long-sleeved overcoat with a white collar and thin black ribbon around the neck with a larger, similar one on the backside._

 _Hmmm... Iris had good taste._

 _Upon opening the curtain, Iris nodded in approval. Ash and the Pokémon were giving me thumb ups while Lucario gave satisfactory grunt._

 _I turned to look at Cilan, hearing nothing from him. He stared at me with wide eyes._

 _"Cilan, why is your face so red?" Ash asked, blinking owlishly._

 _"Huh?!" Cilan came back to the world, turning his face to Ash but still kept his eyes trained on me. "It's not red..."_

 _Ash raised an eyebrow. "Are you still embarrassed about wearing a dress?"_

 _"No!" He yelled before catching himself. His eyes looked away from everyone but the ground, face beet red._

 _"Huh?" What was this all about? Was he begging to run another fever?_

 _Iris had a knowing look, sighing. "Come on, let's go!" Iris said, pulling the two boys out the door. I followed._

 _Looking back at Lucario, he sighed as well._

 _What?_

 _Then I noticed matching bright, pink ribbon around his tail and neck. Red eyes looked away. **"Not. A. Word."**_

 _Heh._

 _But it left me wondering... How did Iris make Lucario wear the bows?_

* * *

 _"Long ago, at one point, Zerkrom and Reshiram were actually one single entity forged by their combined powers and controlled by a pair of twin brothers." I turned to see the Elder there, the hood covered that had been upon her shoulders nowhere to be seen so everyone could see her weathered, old face that showed signs of decades of life experience. She still worse the dress though, arms clasped behind her as she walked to me. She turned to look at the two statues of the Legendary Pokémon. "One day, these two brothers began to argue, and eventually, this single entity split into the two legendary dragons we know today. With Reshiram sided with the older brother, who sought truth, and Zerkrom sided to the younger brother, who sought ideals, the two pairs began to fight each other for the sake of their beliefs. The battle raged on for what seemed like an eternity until finally, after both sides were exhausted, the two brothers agreed that neither side was absolutely correct. Once the fighting stopped, both brothers, along with their respective dragons, went their separate ways, never to see each other again."_

 _"I already know this story..." I told her, giving the old Human a blank stare._

 _"Indeed, you do, young one," the Elder sighed. "No... You are not young at all. It may seem that way but you are as old as this land, maybe even older."_

 _"Maybe... Why are you telling me this then?"_

 _"Just an old story for an old lady to tell." She gave a chuckle._

 _"..." I kept on staring at the shorter woman._

 _"You are seeking for an answer for your problem. Your eyes say it."_

 _My eyes?_

 _"You're lost. You want an answer but you can't find it. Have you thought of maybe the answer to your problem is right in front of you?"_

 _"In front of me?" I frowned, befuddled by her talking. I looked at Reshiram._

 _"The answer you seek will not come from a statue." She took a deep breath. "What do you see when you look in a mirror?"_

 _Reshiram._

 _"My reflection."_

 _Reshiram._

 _"Yes, but what do you see?"_

 _Reshiram._

 _"Me?"_

 _Reshiram._

 _"Then, who do you see?"_

 _Reshiram._

 _"..."_

 _Who do I see?_

 _Reshiram._

 _Really?_

 _Was that all I saw? Who I really saw..._

 _Reshiram was who-_

 _No. That wasn't right._

 _"I... I see me. Myself. My reflection."_

 _"Do you see anyone else?"_

 _"No... I don't." I looked back up at the statue._

 _"Do you have your answer?"_

 _I..._

 _I think I did._

* * *

 _"What?"_

 _Vulpix titled her head, wondering around something. I wish I could know what it was._

 _"Hey-"_

 ** _"Grrrrrr!"_**

 _Multiple light blue beams came at us, catching us all by surprise. Lucario jumped in front of us, not fast enough to prepare an attack and was frozen shut. Down floated a wild Cryogonal, angry when it saw the both of us. It was quick, much more than I thought, as it was already attacking us again. A light blue ball formed at Cryogonal's mouth. Multiple beams of the same color were then shot from the ball at us._

 _I didn't have to think as I shifted around, my back to the attack as I curled around the small Pokémon, jumping just when the attack hit. It landed on my legs, freezing them. I slid across the ground, bearing the blunt of it so the small one wouldn't get hurt._

 _Damn it hurt!_

 _I felt a tap against my cheek. **"...!"** I opened my eyes to look into gold ones._

 _Offering a smile, I said, "I'm fine. Just a bit froze up down under." I gestured to the block of ice around my legs, blocking my moves. I released my grip on Vulpix. "Run while you can." Even when I couldn't stand, I could still fight. Risking a glace to Lucario from the opponent, he had not move but there was a slight vibration from the ice. I looked back at Cryogonal, eyes widening when another Ice Beam was inching at us second by second. Crap, there wasn't any... time..._

 ** _"!"_** _Taking a step forward, light red energy flickered off Vulpix and her eyes glowed light blue to a dangerous glow red as a flame was released. She aimed the flame to the ground that had turned into a fiery tornado that had hit the opponent from underneath. The heat from the attack could even be felt from where I was._

 _"Vulpix?" Short breaths came from her as she faced me. I reached my hand out to her. Staring at it for a moment, she took a step forward, nearing it. She brushed her snout against it once then twice before I lead her closer to me and onto my lap._

 ** _"I'm not done yet!"_** _Cryogonal shirked, flying at us without any fear. It was enraged._

 ** _"Yes. You. Are!"_** _Lucario growled as the ice around him broke, a blue, glowing bone in his paws. He had jumped over the Pokémon, whacking it around until it flew away._

* * *

 _"So many Gyms too. It was thanks to them and all of you that we have been able to get where we are today."_

 ** _"You did just as much work, Luna, so you are to thank as well."_**

 _I gave him a smile, grabbing his hand. "Thank you."_

 _I earned a small smile from him as he squeezed my hand._

 _"Let's have fun tomorrow, kay?"_

 ** _"We shall try our best."_**

 _I turned as Bianca sat up, her blanket falling off her upper body, and rubbed her eyes. She gave us a sleep stare. "Luna... Go to sleep... You need it tomorrow..." she mumbled, yawning rather loudly._

 _"Okay, okay." Chuckling, I slipped into bed, dragging Lucario in with me. "Good night, Bianca."_

 _"Good... Night..." She yawned out, falling back asleep. It wasn't a moment later that she went back to snoring._

 _"He he he." I yawned, snuggling up against my friend. "Nighty... night..."_

 _I heard a faint, **"G'night,"** as I fell asleep._

* * *

 _Bianca and Iris had come from the room before, each of them wearing a swimsuit. Strange. This was a bath so why had they worn a swimsuit? We were not at the beach, after all. I always bathed without any clothes. When I had come into the bathing area without anything on, the two had gaped at me in shock. I wore a towel as per Lucario's request to hide my body like Humans would do, though._

 _Humans were still weird..._

 _The three Pokémon kicked back in a mini hot tub while Bianca and Iris sat on the edge of another, one in the very center, and stuck their feet into the warm water. It rippled from the waterfall just feet away, spraying droplets on the rock formation it fell from._

 _"Why are you naked?!" Iris groaned._

 _"We're just bathing," I responded, frowning a bit. "You shouldn't have to wear clothes. It blocks the skin that need to be washed." I explained as I tilted my head a bit to the right, my wing-like adornments fluttering in confusion._

 _Bianca huffed, "That may be true but this is a hotel! You just can't enter here naked!"_

 _"But I am not." I raised an eyebrow at them. "I'm wearing a towel so I not naked..." That earned me each a groan._

 ** _"When with others, they wear something to cover themselves. Humans are not to be naked except seen by family or their mate, Luna. That is what they are mostly referring to."_** _Lucario explained while Iris stood and dragged me into the other room from before._

 _"Oh..."_

 _"Stay." She ordered, leaving for a few moments. When she came back, she had a bathing suit in hand, shoving it into my hold, pushing me into one of the changing stalls. "Put it on and then you can come out," she called out, going back into the pool where I could hear Bianca's giggle._

 _I dropped the towel and put on the article of clothing, feeling it a bit tight around my body. Coming out, I walked over to the girls, feeling uncomfortable in the swimsuit but otherwise fine. The warm water against my skin felt good, relaxing my muscles. Still was as good as the hot springs back home. The others sat on each side of me as Lucario was already with the other Pokémon._

 _"You two were wonder out there! I can't wait to see how far you've gone," Iris said, beaming at each of us._

 _"Ah, thank you Iris!" Bianca vocalized, clapping; splashing a bit of water around._

 _I nodded. "It will be interesting to see what the new few days will bring."_

 _"Indeed."_

 _We continued to talk a bit about random things. I half listened to them while keeping an eye on the Pokémon, amused as they each interacted with each other. Riolu had splashes Oshawott and Pikachu with hot water upon entering the tub, making him and the latter start having a splash fight. It got a bit too far when they splashed Lucario right in the face. He glared at the smaller Pokémon, giving them a look that made scared to Death. He got out and Pikachu and Riolu continued as if nothing happened. However, Riolu took it a bit too far and provoked Pikachu. The Mouse Pokémon released a powerful bolt of electricity from that had missed Riolu, who quickly gets out of the water, and hit the water. Unfortunately, Oshawott got hit by the electricity, scream, and become badly injured._

 _"What happened?!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _The two females turned and we got out of the water, seeing Riolu and Pikachu standing over the hot tub. Oshawott floated on the surface, sparking with electricity with swirls in his eyes. Ash, Cameron, and Stephan ran in matching swim trunks and towels around their necks._

 ** _"Uh no..."_**

 ** _"Whoops..."_**

 _Ash noticed Oshawott. "Oshawott, what happened?!" He cried. "OSHAWOTT!"_

 ** _"Unnnn..."_** _Oshawott groaned, and I couldn't help but laugh. Iris and Bianca laughed beside me, leaning against each other to stay standing. Lucario was staring down at a sheepish Riolu and Pikachu, arms crossed. Just then Cilan had come in to see what the commotion was all about, drying his hair. All of the sudden, just as he was about to take another step, his foot landed on a contently place bar of pink soap. Sliding across the floor, arms swinging around wildly. "WAAAAAA!"_

 _"Watch out! Move out of the way!" Cameron shouted, moving out of the way as everyone followed his move._

 _I wasn't so lucky._

 _Just as our bodies collided, I felt something warm cover my mouth, then we fell. Blinking, I realized it was Cilan's mouth on my own._

* * *

 _We searched around the building, but we didn't see him anywhere. The Humans searched and searched for the young Pokémon, splitting up in order to find Axew quicker. It was sunset, almost night. Axew, looking exhausted from running, took a stop at a nearby tree._

 _"Axew," I said, coming up to the Pokémon. Lucario coming up on my rear. It was good to have a Pokémon to find others quickly. (Why didn't I think to mention that earlier? I would never know.)_

 ** _"Luna!"_** _He cried as he hopped off the tree trunk and ran up to me, hugging my right leg. **"You found me! You found me!"** I picked him, holding the frightened Pokémon close in comfort. **"I couldn't find Iris at all and I was so scared!"** He cried in the nook between my neck and shoulder._

 _"There. There. Everything is good now." I muttered, bouncing a bit when I remembered an old memory of a mother Pokémon comforting her young back in the forest. "You'll be reunited with Iris soon."_

 ** _"Really?"_** _He whispered, voice cracked from crying. The shoulder part of my shirt did feel very damp then._

 ** _"Guys, look, it's Axew!"_** _Emolga cried from the air, landing a few feet from us. **"And Luna?..."** She gave us a confused look._

 _"Axew!" Pikachu called, running at us on all four. Behind him was Oshawott and Scraggy._

 _Axew saw them and tears welled up in his eyes again. **"Guys!"** He hopped from my grasp and ran over to them, falling into Pikachu's warm embrace. **"Thank goodness you're all right!"**_

* * *

 _The sky above the park was ablaze with a barrage of rainbow colors as the fireworks lit up on the lake and in the eyes of the eager spectators. Iris hugged Axew tightly, muttering to him to never run away again. Lucario stood at my side while Cilan stood on the other._

 _"Beautiful, isn't?"_

 _"It is but not as much as you..." Cilan responded._

 _Wait..._

 _"What?" I snapped to look at him, eyes wide._

 _"Err..." His eyes widen when he realized what he said. "Nothing..." He returned to watch the fireworks. Green eyes absorbed the colors that danced across the night sky._

 _I asked after a moment of silence, "What do you plan to do after the Unova League is over?"_

 _"I'm still gonna travel with Ash somewhere before going back to the Gym. What about you?"_

 _"I am... not sure... Maybe go back home, travel some more, or something like that... I still have yet to decide yet." Another blue firework went off._

 _"Well, even if you haven't decided yet this journey is far from over." Cilan said. I could hear Lucario huff a bit and take a few steps away. "Even when the Unova League comes to a close, I'd like to still travel with you."_

 _I smiled, still stared up at the sky. "Thank you... I'd like to travel with you as well."_

 _A hand took a hold my own. I stole a glance at a blushing Cilan, who would not look at me. My cheeks tinted with blush. Slowly but surely, I relaxed and tighten my hand against his. The sides of his mouth upturned to a small smile. I returned my gaze to the still ongoing fireworks. Colors continued to gush in the sky._

 _This felt... nice._

* * *

 _That night, we sat around a table in the dining room._

 _"Ash, Luna, congratulations to the both of you on advancing to the Fourth Round! So, in honor of that, I made you both a feast!" Cilan said. "We've got both of your favorites!"_

 _Ash's eyes sparkled as he gazed at the platters of croquettes on the table before him. "Woah, amazing!"_

 _I sipped my specially made vanilla milkshake. "It's good."_

 _"Croquettes are my favorite too! I can eat countless of them! Hey Ash, I bet I can eat more croquettes than you!" Stephan said, nudging Ash with his elbow._

 _"Is that a challenge? Because I accept!"_

 _"Bring it on!"_

 _"Ready, go!"_

 _We stared as Ash and Stephan wildly stuffed their faces with food. I continued to slurped my milkshake._

 _When it was gone, I stare at Cilan. "More." He raised an eyebrow. "..."_

 _"Well?"_

 _"More... Please..."_

 _His face regained his smile, taking the empty cup, and refilling it all the way to the edge. "There you go."_

 _"Let's just eat," Iris sighed, smiling. "Watching today's battle made me reconsidered him a bit, but he's still a child..." She muttered in the end._

 _"Really... Something as delicious as croquettes needs to be tasted slowly." Bianca said, sitting with straight posture and her nose turned up. She ate slowly, cutting, and taking small bites._

 _At the same time, the two males had to beat against their chests with their fists in attempt to clear the food sitting in their throats. They coughed and chugged a glass of water each, ending with a satisfied burp. "Ahh..."_

 _My milkshake was empty again. I held up my cup. "More..." Cilan gave me another look. "Please..."_

 _Everyone chuckled._

* * *

 _I had just finish packing while the others did the same and then slipped away to go back to the stadium. I stood in the center of the Unova League battlefield and looked up at the slowly vanishing starry sky._

 ** _"Luna..."_** _I heard muttered from behind me. **"So, this is where you were."**_

 _"Lucario..." I turned to glance at him to back at the still rising sun. "It's so pretty, isn't it?"_

 ** _"It is."_**

 _"Lucario, you and everyone worked so hard for me to come to this moment."_

 ** _"Hmm..."_**

 _"Everyone who battled here was so strong too. We've gone thought a lot, haven't we?"_

 ** _"To much if I have to say anything."_** _Lucario grumbled._

 _"Oh hush," I giggled, grinning before looking back at the now awake sun, rising above the stadium, and painting a yellow, pink, and orange tint across the sky._

 ** _"What are we going to do now that it's over?"_** _He l **ooked at me.**_

 ** _"I'm not sure. We shall see when it comes, I guess." A bit of h_** _ope bloomed in my gut. "Which means... This journey's not over yet. Not by a long shot!"_

 _"Oi, Luna!" A voice said._

 _"What are you doing, Luna?" Another voice shouted._

 _It was followed by a third. "Come on, we've got to get going! We're setting off!"_

 ** _"Hurry up!"_**

 _I turned around to see Ash, Iris, and Cilan standing at the door above the stairs. A true smile began to stretch upon seeing them. Numerous memories raced across in front of my eyes, memories of my journey from first meeting Ash and the others to at this moment. I was happy._

 _They stood there, watching me patiently, with large grins. They were waiting for me._

 _I grab onto Lucario. "Let's go," I told him, giving him a bright smile. He gave a small one in return. "Coming!" I said back to them, running up the stairs over to my friends. We walked together out of the stadium._

 _Even if the curtains had closed for this chapter of my life it was then I knew I was going to be okay._

 _I would brace for the fogginess of the future full of the unknown._

 _It was... interesting._

* * *

 _"All right then, do your best," Professor Juniper said as we walked along the docks towards the ship that would take us to her father._

 _"Uh..." Ash asked, "Professor, are you sure you don't wanna come with us?"_

 _She shook her head, a bit sad that she wasn't able to go but she had her reasons. "I have a lot of research to do, so I can't. I want you all to be careful, okay?" We all nod. "Oh, before I forget, this ship will be arriving in Aspertia City, where a boy from this town named Cheren has opened up a new Gym, so you should stop by there."_

 _"This is gonna be fun!" Iris declared._

 _"Great! A new recipe for adventure!" Cilan spoke, "I can feel a fresh, new flavor."_

 _"We'll meet Reshiram, no matter what!" Ash promised to himself and the others._

 _You already did... Or a part of the Pokémon, anyway._

 _I would have loved to have said that to the boy, seeing what his and the other expressions were but... I couldn't. It was not safe. Nowhere was safe to tell the Humans. No Human could know..._

 _The horn rang, slinging that it was time to do. We climbed up the ramp and boarded onto the ship, waving goodbye to Professor Juniper._

 _"See you later! Say hi to Papa for me!" She asked of us._

 _"Goodbye!" We all cried, waving. "We'll be back!"_

 _Near us, the sound of footsteps down the staircase rang. Metal bracelets clanged together as a hand gripped the railing. A pair of feet planted on the ground, the wind blew. I felt eyes on me but there was no one when I looked around._

* * *

 _I heard N shout something but another said, "Even if it's your very best friend." I looked up to see a huge hiker throw a small metal box onto the ground in front of the controlled Pokémon. An antenna popped out from the smallest circle and opened into something that looked like a satellite released a yellow-orange beam that turned into an orange dome that rounded over us. The pain in my head vanished and I slumped to the ground, falling to my side. The red in all of the Pokémon's eyes vanished._

 ** _"What's going on?"_** _Lilligant muttered, tiling its head. The Maractus beside it shrugged, just as confused. The mountain Pokémon turned around and ran up the pathway while the Pidoves flew away._

 ** _"Huh?"_** _Espeon blinked, her face full of confusion. Purple eyes landed on my form, widening as they ran to me. **"Luna! Oh, Luna!"** She bushed her nose under my hand, lifting it up on her head that brushed to her back. I sat of slowly, N helping me. I sneaked a look at the nails on one of my hands, seeing a bit of red on them._

 _Ouch..._

 _Lucario was shaking, eyes wide and unfocused. **"I... I... I attacked... I..."**_

 _I sighed, slowly standing as to not grow dizzy. "Lucario." I took a step, the tip of my boot knocking a rock. Red eyes snapped at me, widening even more as they took in my form. "Lucario, it's all right now."_

 ** _"I a-attacked y-you..."_**

 _I neared his frozen body, arms opening wide. "I am fine. You are fine," I said, finally wrapping arms around his shaken body._

 ** _"I-I said that I'd p-protect you... that I would never a-attack you..."_** _He whispered, paws clenching the back of my shirt. He chanted apologies over and over while I stroked his fur, slowly calming the Pokémon down. He would not let go though so I continued to pet him._

* * *

 _N and Looker went on to talk a bit more. So, I was right after all... This could not continue on but I couldn't let the Humans endanger themselves either. I looked down at Espeon. "Hypnosis," I muttered, staring blankly at the two Humans. They both looked up when they heard me speak._

 _She frowned but did as told, her irises glowing a hypnotizing red. Two pairs of wide eyes glowed the same color, the effect taking imminently._

 _"Lu...na..." N uttered under his breath, falling to his knees. "Why?" He fell asleep._

 _"Damn." Looker said last before he fell asleep. His little machine died down, I made sure Espeon had it back on the man before we would leave._

 _"I'm sorry," I apologized to their sleeping forms, knowing they would not hear me. Espeon floated the two of them in the shade of a good hiding place, away from Pokémon that would not hesitate to attack them. Looker would not remember N or I and have memories of going to the abandoned observatory but finding nothing while N would remember. After all, this was his people._

 _They would be fine._

* * *

 _Later, Braviary and N were taken to the Pokémon and checked over. The Human had a bandage on his cheek, matching the gauze on his hands, and Lucario healed up, gauze around his stomach that was to be on there for a full week. Nurse Joy had said that the wound would heal there would be scars left on Lucario's back. He wore those scars with pride or would when the bandages came off._

 _He still got a small stern talking to._

 _Idiot..._

 _He had me worried... So, worried..._

 _Braviary recovered fully though, so it would be able to fly. We arrived to the opening, standing on a small hill's edge, just as the sky was turning shades of peach, orange, and pink. The sun would rise soon enough. "Come on, Braviary. This vast wilderness is the world you're meant to live in."_

 _Braviary let out a small, sad caw. **"But... I don't want to say goodbye to you..."**_

 _"Saying goodbye makes be sad too but you have to return to nature and live with your own kin."_

 ** _"My family..."_**

 _N smiled. "Do you understand? Don't get captured by someone like Team Plasma again. Now go, my friend! Go!" He commanded._

 ** _"Thank you... All of you..."_** _Braviary did not hesitate, lowering its body, and spread its wings as hard and fast it could. It was caught by the air, and was suddenly yanked upward, hard, as if a parachute had just opened itself up. It pushed downward with all its strength, then pulled its wings up, then pushed downward lifting itself higher and higher. It gave a cawing laugh and surged upward, circulating around up above us once then twice._

 _"Take care, Braviary!"_

 _"Goodbye!"_

 _It would not leave without giving a thanks in return in the form two feathers that fell to the ground, landing a couple of feet in front of us._

 _"Looks like Braviary was more thankful then we thought, N." A red and white feather now in both of our hands. I twirled it in between my fingers before Lucario swiped it from them, watching it with interest._

 _N took my hand so that we'd face each other. "Luna, I put you though a lot of trouble. I am sorry..."_

 _"It's fine. This is over and we can put it behind us." I reassured the man._

 _"But I got Lucario hurt. He will have scars now!"_

 _"Yes, that is true he will have scars, but you were not the one to get him hurt. Lucario does everything with a reason. You need to understand that. If you do not, then you will only anger the Pokémon and you wouldn't like him when he is angry... He likes to throw others overboard." I giggled, even more so when I felt the glare on the back of my head._

 _N had a confused look but nonetheless agreed. "Okay..." We began our way back to the path._

 _"So, N, are you still heading to Driftveil City?"_

 _"Yes and no. I'm going a bit past Driftveil City," he mentioned, still not letting go of my hand. "Are you going that way as well?"_

 _"I have nowhere else to be heading to but try and find Ash and the others so, yes."_

 _"Then let us travel together, then."_

 _"Hmmm... I don't..." He wilted a bit before I could finish. "...see why not." He bounced right back up as if he never did wilt, grinning._

 _"Let's go then!" He ran forward, dragging me along. Lucario scowling behind beside us._

 _Heh._

* * *

 _"Hey," I greeted, waving a bit to him. "It's good to see you two again."_

 _"It is good to see you all as well. How have you been?" Iris asked._

 _As the three of us talked, Cilan had narrowed his eyes when he stared at N. Huh... That turned in a light glare. I looked back at N to see he was giving the boy the same look. I could even see a spark of lightning passed between the two..._

 _Iris snickered a bit so I turned back to her and tilted my head in confusion. "What is so funny?"_

 _"Nothing..." She sighed with another knowing looking that I had yet to figure out what it was to. Waving her hand, a small snort passing through her nose. "Nothing at all..."_

* * *

 _"So, Luna, N you wanna come with us?" Cilan asks a hopeful smiled directed towards us._

 _I looked a N and was about to say something but N looked back at the group of three trainers and gave a nod, covering my mouth in the process, "We'd love to. Thank you everyone."_

 _My eye twitched, "N..." I mumbled through his hand, half tempted to bit that very pale hand._

 _"Oi!" Cilan hissed, not liking it one bit. He glared once more at his fellow green haired man. Lucario eyes narrowed, burning a hold into the back of his head._

 _"Ah, sorry Luna," N said as he removed his hand as three glares were directed his way._

 _"Thank you..."_

 _"Let's go then!" Cilan said. Ash pumped his hand in the air, agreeing whole heatedly at the idea of traveling again._

 _Cilan went to make a grab at my hand at the same time N did when Iris made her move. "All right! Let's go, Luna!" The girl exclaimed, giggling as she grabbed my arm and raced off away from the battlefield Lucario and Dragonite followed with Ash, his Charizard and Pikachu on the Pokémon's head, N, and Cilan trying to follow after us._

 _"Ah..."_

 _"Dammit, Iris! Wait for us!"_

 _"Iris~! Luna~! Wait!"_

 _We glanced at each other before we began to chant, "Slowpokes~! Slowpokes~! Slowpokes~!"_

 _"Get back here!" They called out in anger, trying to chase us down. We giggled before Dragonite grab us both in each arm and flew off, Lucario keeping up with us easily. The shouts of the boys ringing for us to come back._

* * *

 _"Are you okay?"_

 ** _"I'll be fine."_** _He sighed, giving me a half smile. We both turned East when we heard a roar. **"Dragonite. Will you be going?"**_

 _"The others can take care of their own Pokémon," I answered, looking up at tall building nearby though far enough to be out of the way if one did not look carefully enough to see them. "I have somewhere else to be."_

 ** _"They are there?"_**

 _"Yes."_

 ** _"Then let us move. There is no time to waste."_**

 _"Indeed." Lucario grabbed me, holding me bridal style, and jumped onto the nearest building, easily getting to the top. I pointed to where they were. We got there a few moments later, jumping from building top to building top, landing behind their helicopter with a small tap._

 _"I hate those meddling kids!" Aldith hissed, slamming a fist against the edge of the building's brick fence. ""We need to secure N," Aldith said as she turned to one of the two identical brown haired Team Plasma grunts._

 _"I'm sorry but I cannot let that happen," I said, leaning against the helicopter like I was always there, altering the four of our presences._

 _The two grunts got into a defensive position between us and Colress and Aldith. The said woman glared when Colress hummed, grinning that same grin as before. "Ah, it's so nice to finally see you again, dearest Luna. Are you here to come with me so I can study you?"_

 _Lucario growled. **"Stay away from her, trash."**_

 _His glassed gained a glint. "And I see you have brought your Lucario with you."_

 _"When the world grows cold and even when we're the last ones on this planet, I'd never let you touch me," I calmly said, arms crossing over my chest._

* * *

 ** _"What the hell Luna?"_** _He hissed, snapping a bit, glaring at me. **"Why does this kind of thing keep on happening to you?!"**_

 _I shrugged. "I don't know... Bad luck?"_

 ** _"Cilan and Iris were right! You are a trouble magnet though and though,"_** _he grumbled, standing firm but made no move to attack as the grunts made their way to the helicopter._

 _I pouted. "Just stuff it, Lucario."_

 _"While this is very amusing and interesting to watch," Colress chuckled, "We need to be going." He moved closer to my body, hand on my shoulder. Lucario growled at his movement and threat. "You are to come with us or else this trigger my just slip and made everything go... boom. After all, you don't need to be alive, though I'd like that, for me to study~!"_

 _"You won't get away with this!"_

 _"I don't have to, my dear study material, you're already here. Move." He moved, my body going along with his. Aldith kept on glaring at me but the smirk beneath her mask said it all. The Human had gotten in first, taking a hand as I made me get in as well, gun still pointing directly at me, ready to shoot whenever necessary, leaving Lucario to stand by._

 _He was not able to do anything, frustrated and murderous from by the looks he was giving them. One grunt had stayed behind to 'take care of' Lucario, Poké Ball out in his hand. The top of the lid close and we were moving, eventually landing in front of the others below. Colress and Aldith jumped out, forcing me to follow when the gun pointed at my forehead by Aldith this time._

 _It was not the moment to move... Soon..._

 _"Luna!" Cilan and N called at the same time._

 _"You!" Ash, Iris, and Looker said at the same time as the boys._

* * *

 ** _"Luna! Everyone is waiting!"_** _Lucario called out, chasing away the thoughts circulating my head._

 _"I'm coming," I said, heading to the door, and gripping the handle tightly. I turned to glanced the inside of my home for so long, closing my eyes as I turned away from them, not knowing this would be the last time I saw them. Upon open the door, I smiled when I saw Lucario waiting. "Let's go!" I giggled, running up to him; grabbing his hand and pulling him along._

 _Along the way, Sawsbuck had joined us for the walk, silence the ever-constant companion for the three of us. We were greeted to the sight of the of lights, sounds, and overall happiness with everyone together. Milotic was flirting with an awkward Serperior, trying to get him to flirt back with her. If it went on, just as I might have, for the rest of the night the Grass Type would have a permanent blush across their face. Hydreigon next to Lord Timburr, both of them munching on something as they exchanged a bit of small chat with the other Pokémon along with Lord Xatu and his son. Espeon had been watching over the smaller Pokémon happily, tail swaying as she laid on a flat stone above the grassy plain, playing together with Volcarona and Galvantula, both Pokémon finding a lifelong companion with the other. Vulpix was sitting off to the side, not trusting of the other Pokémon, especially Lady Ninetales, whenever the larger Fox Pokémon had tried to get close to the smaller Fox Pokémon she would back away. (Was Lady Ninetales actually pouting?!)_

 _Something must have happened with Vulpix's original family..._

 _The smaller Fox Pokémon perked up when she caught sight of the three of us, running to me notifying the others that we had arrived. I picked the silent Pokémon up, giving her a small smile and a warm hug while she licked my cheek as a greeting in return. Holding her still, I turned to greet at the others all gathers around the bonfire in the middle of the feast, food of all kind gathered for this welcoming of all Pokémon from the forest._

 _"Hello!"_

 _We all ate together for hours, laughing, and having fun for the sake of fun late into the night before everyone slowly grew tired and either fell asleep there with everyone cuddling with someone or left, like some of the parents with their young, to go home. I was munching on some berries, of whatever was left over, Vulpix sleeping beside me. She had stayed close to me throughout the whole evening, happy to just stay by my side. Lucario was snoozing on my other side, head rolling to lay on his shoulder. Everyone else was scattered about, peace filling them._

 _It seemed I was the only one awake left here._

* * *

My eyes snapped open. That was right.

I was Luna.

 _I was Reshiram._

We were being controlled and made to attack everyone. Reshiram tried so hard to fight back but we could not in the end of it all. Reshiram still tried to keep the attack power low, just for me.

Without notice, I let out an agonizing cry as my eyes were consumed entirely in red and flared up menacingly.

I could see what was happening though my Half's side, watching as Colress desperately tried to take control of Pikachu. Lucario had caught Ash when she was blasted back by his Pokémon's electricity surround him. The Pokémon fought on through, staggering to us.

 ** _'I'm sorry for what I am about to do...'_** I could hear it think.

Ah.

Yellow sparks appeared around Pikachu's tail and cheeks before he releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at us. We felt the shockwave go through me as I let out a high-pitched screech as Pikachu's electricity was used to escape the control of the Humans.

Mother fucking hell!

"Reshiram! I can hear the consciousness of Reshiram has returned but she is in a lot of pain," N said, a worry glance in his eyes.

 _What the hell do you think!? What else would I feel when hit with fuckin' a Thunderbolt!_

I had to try more. I would fight! There was more at stake if I didn't!

This would not end!

Pikachu's body became surrounded in yellow electricity and multiple yellow sparks come off Pikachu's body. All the electricity then condenses at Pikachu's tail and formed into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off it. Pikachu then jumped into the air and did a front flip, throwing the orb of electricity at the machine.

At the same time, we opened our mouth and a large sphere of flames with two rings surrounding it was fired at the blasted machine and when both moves hit, they created a small boom, destroying the machine. Team Plasma lost control of all the wild Pokémon, Pikachu, Gardevoir and Gothitelle.

I didn't know how but I appeared outside of Reshiram, appearing in front of the mad scientist. "I-I can't believe it." Colress went into shock, muttering that is was impossible. "Why? Why? It can't be!" I took pity on the poor man, placing a transparent hand on his shoulder.

"There are some things that aren't meant to be. There are some things that you'll never understand. You would never be able to understand the bond Human and Pokémon can have, just as Ash and Pikachu have, to beat that machine. You can't force Pokémon into submission, not even I or anyone else. I explained sadly.

You..." Was all he said before I was pulled back into the raging for of Reshiram.

We were still so angry.

We planted our feet on the ground, the rocket tail flared up red, as red as his eyes, and blue fire churned in his stomach. The fear from the girl's friends froze them in their place.

Never! We were free! Never!

"I can hear... a voice of intense rage..." N said as to it in an attempt to calm us down. "Could it be?"

Oh, what a small pitiful Human he was... Anger flowed in our veins, mixing with the power inside of us and surging to every corner of our body. Opening out mouth, we fired a powerful stream of light blue flames, destroying everything it could hit as well as a Team Plasma Jet in the process.

"Reshiram, you have to listen to us," Ash said along with the other Human.

Didn't they know when to stop?

"Please, calm your rage, Reshiram! We are not your enemies," N called out. We wouldn't listen to whatever they had to say.

 **"If you listen to them, then listen to me!"** Lucario shouted, startling us. The Aura Pokémon stepped forward, scraps, bruises, and dirt covered him. **"Reshiram, no, Luna, you are angry. I know that you are filled to the brim with all that anger but Pokémon and Human can coexist! Just look at your own memories that Luna had with everyone and all the Pokémon we encountered! Think of the feelings that everyone has in their, our, hearts. This is the unmistakable truth!"**

Reshiram turned to him fully turned to him, looking down at him, letting out a screech to him.

It was a bit away but as Aldith and Barret attempted to convince their leader to flee, Ash and his friends sprang into action, using their Pokémon to imprison the villains in a ring of rock and ice. They would later be arrested and taken away by the International Police.

"Wait, Reshiram!" We looked back at the Human, N, as he spoke to us before we were about to take off. "I've wanted to meet _you_ for so long. In the past, all I could hear was anger and feel your heart conveyed nothing but intense rage. Even now, I can still sense that rage coming from you. That is why I want to know something: How did the Pokémon and Humans who combined their forces to face evil in these ruins reflect upon you?"

"It was something else..." I said, appearing in front of them. "That is what they want to say."

"Luna!" N and the others gasped, running to me. I held up a hand, stopping them.

 **"Luna?"** Lucario voiced, eyes filled with worry and sadness.

"I've come to say good-bye."

"What do you mean?" Iris eyes widen when I gave her a smile.

"I do not have much time left on this world. Reshiram and I, we are one once more, but they gave me this moment to see you all once more."

 **"Why can't you come back?! Why not do what you did before?!"** Lucario demanded, shaking his head in denial.

I appeared in front of him, a transparent hand on his cheek. "That was one time too many. Reshiram was to never do that but they were able to because of their dire wish. Lucario, please, do not be sad by this. I knew this day would come when I knew who I really was."

 **"Luna?"**

"I love you Lucario, I really do." I pulled him into a hug, eyes staring at the Humans scattered about. They couldn't believe what was happening here either. I knew they all wanted to say something but there wasn't any time.

 **"No! Don't leave me! I bug you, Luna, please!"** Lucario held me close, desperate to try to make sure I never left his grip.

"I'm sorry," I told them all, giving them one last smile.

 **"No! Luna! No! No!"** His tightened grip only to slip through my body, it lighting up as I and Reshiram slowly dissolved.

"I love you all. Good-bye!"

"Luna!" Iris and Ash cried, tears streaming down Iris's face as she held Axew close.

"Don't go..." Cilan muttered, falling to his knees. N wasn't so much better.

 **"NOOOOOOO!"**

The Light Stone floated down the ground, glowing no more.

* * *

 **3 Months Later...**

* * *

 **Place: Clearing, South Side of Forest, Near Icirrus City, Northwestern Unova Region**

They had all gather there once more, three months after that incident. The others had stood behind him as she stared down at the Light Stone standing on a mini column for all of them to see. They all missed her, none more than him. He wanted her back.

They all did.

They knew they never could.

It was hours later; the others had left but he could not. He would stay by her side until she came back. He stayed there for days and more if he could. He wanted to cry (he's been doing that a lot lately) but no tears would come anymore.

Why...

Why did this have to happen?!

He fell to his knees, slamming his against the ground as he is bowed his head to the Light Stone. Damn it!

This wasn't supposed to happen! Never!

He stayed like that until night came. He knew he needed to leave, Sawsbuck would be by soon to check on him. The Guardian wasn't the same either (no one was) but he still looked out for everyone, keeping a strong head so the others could weep for the loss of her. Everyone knew though that he would stay here if he could. He avoided this place like a plague, never staying from the edge of the clearing if he could.

Standing, he turned, eyes red and dry from the few tears that were left (he thought there was no more) when there was a light. He stopped, not able to turn wondering if this was just a trick.

A giggle.

One he knew so well.

His eyes widen as a shrugging breath escaped pass his parted lips, muttering the other's name, "Luna..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: You know how many times I had to change the chapter title? Too many to count... I just couldn't decide on which one so I went with this! Anyway, I am glad that I am done with this story as I can finally know I can move on to the next part of this (both the One-Shot Collection and the next story I plan on doing). Now,** t **here are no chapters left. The main story is finally over and the One Shots will begin soon. Got any ideas on what wacky thing you want Luna and her friends to do? Or maybe you want to see a moment from her past... Name your ideas and they'll got into the bucket list already full of ideas.**

 **I've got artwork too for this story that I've posted (or am going to post varying on when this chapter is out) so I've left links below all this. Also, I've decided to take a two week break to relax and think of some stuff for later on. To make up for this, all of you will be able to pick the first One Shot that I will write. Enjoy!**

 **Which One Shot do you want me to write the most?**

 **1\. A moment from Lucario's past before he met Luna.**

 **2\. Luna meeting Zerkrom's Human personification.**

 **3\. Luna tackling the age-old question of how Ash is still 10 after all this time (while breaking the fourth wall).**

 **4\. Luna somehow meeting people from other books/anime by accident. (Which ones do you want her to meet?)**

 **5\. Luna inside a Fairy Tale like Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, The Little Mermaid, etc.**

 **6\. One of Luna's rivals, friends, or acquaintance finding out about her being still alive. Who and why and what should they do?**

 **7\. The reactions where Ash and the others (memory shifted by Reshiram and Luna) tell the people who know Luna that Luna _sacrificed_ herself as Reshiram was going 'out of control' and was able to calm the Pokémon because of that, her body slowly vanishing because she had used up all her power.**

 **LINKS TO ARTWORK/PROFILE**

 **Profile Link: art/Pokemon-OC-Luna-650701357**

 **Link 1 (Key): art/Luna-The-Key-650705901**

 **Link 2 (Life): art/I-ll-Always-Be-Here-With-You-650706465**

 **Random Question: Was this story worth reading?**

 **Next Time: The story might have ended for Luna but now it the time for more adventures for Luna to have, rather it be in the past, present, or future. She just doesn't know it yet. One Shots will now begin!**


	56. Author's NoteNotice

**Author's Note: I hope all of you have had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year and a great Holiday overall because I know I did. I got a lot of cash which I'll be putting away for a rainy day or to get something, like a new game, in the future and some candy as well as a 3-month subscription to Loot Crate Anime Version~. I know I'll be looking forward to that for the next three months. Now, what did you all do for the Holidays? What did you get? I really want to know!**

 **It was a close call for each One Shot, especially between Number 2, Number 6, and Number 7 but if you want to find out which one won in the end then you'll just have to read it! He he he! There will be some changes with the One Shot Collection then when I usually do, you'll see some of them in the first One Shot but I'll explain some here as well. I'll answer reviews as I usually do as that kinda became a tradition for me to do and I think it is a good way, if being the only way, to interact with you all. Next, the One Shot Collection will NOT be a weekly thing as it'll take more time to do each One Shot and I do want them to be the best they can be though I'll try to have them at least out every 2 to 3 weeks at best, if not then I'll say it during the Author Note. They'll also be Self Beta and at the end of each One Shot, I'll have down three random choices (unless it's one that I really want to do) from the bucket list for you to vote on. Each One Shot has a number! Seriously, it'll be totally at random with one of those number chooser generator things.**

 **The first One Shot has been posted so that's also good news.**

 **Now, for one last thing -**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Recent Reviews:**

 **Sn- I'll see what I can do then. I am sure you'll be happy with the winning choice, though. Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like the One Shot Collection.**

 **Nightmare Zane- Stop using my account, K! You know what I am talking about! Sigh... You'll just confuse everyone again. But t** **hank you for the review! I hope you'll like the One Shot Collection.**

 **Hello** **I am Lun- If it wins, then I will.** **Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like the One Shot Collection.**

 **Guest- Okay. Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like the One Shot Collection.**

 **Guest- Hmm... I'll add yours to all the others, then. Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like the One Shot Collection.**

 **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr- Alice in Wonderland, huh? Now that would be a challenge I'd be willing to take. (It also helps I've already done an Alice in Wonderland for my Black Butler OC. Heh.) Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like the One Shot Collection.**

 **Oh My** **\- I'll add your vote to the others. I am sure to make it interesting when the time comes Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like the One Shot Collection.**

 **Gurst- That is a lot of "Oh my god~~~!" you have there... Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like the One Shot Collection.**

 **Liam- A vote for number two then!** **Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like the One Shot Collection.**

 **John The Fence Sitter- Heh. You'll never get away from me. -evil laugh- Hey, why not check out my other fics? They might tide you down or something... Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like the One Shot Collection.**

 **RosEAimi- I am sure you'll love to see Zekrom's other half! He he he he he he he! Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like the One Shot Collection.**

 **snowstar1016- Oh, Luna tackling Ash's age! That'd be hilarious to do! Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like the One Shot Collection.**

 **Guest- Okay. Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like the One Shot Collection.**

 **Hiya- I am so happy to see you love the story so much though I'm sorry that I made you cry. (Not entirely...) Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like the One Shot Collection.**

 **AnimeGmr101- Oh~ cussing... -parts your back as I give you a tissue- Don't worry everything will be all right now. They're gone though Colress will be back. I've got plans for him that you may or may not be happy about. Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like the One Shot Collection.**

 **Fakira- Wendy from Fairy Tail, huh... I can actually see them getting along really well for some reason. I'll be sure to have them meeting in the future. Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like the One Shot Collection.**

 **Guest- All right then. Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like the One Shot Collection.**

 **IsraAl'Attia-Theron- It's interesting to see your response and I will be sure to have Vulpix more screen time like I plan on Luna's other Pokemon (and new ones that she'll eventually get). Spelling errors? Nah. There is no way there could be spelling errors. -in denial- How could I, the great and powerful Nightmare Zane have little spelling mistakes here and there?! Why?! How dare you?! Heh.** **Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like the One Shot Collection.**

 **TheParadoxicalOxymoron- If you enjoyed this story then check out some of my other, older ones. They may be from different anime/domains but I am sure you'll like 'em.** **Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like the One Shot Collection.**

 **UsagiAngelRabbit- There is no need to cry. Everything will be fine, deary. Here, have a tissue. Now, Luna can't be human as she wasn't really in the first place. She was and always will be a part of Reshiram and now fully, more or less, a Pokemon in human skin. There will be times though where she will be in Kalos. So no need to worry. Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like the One Shot Collection.**

 **tigergirl1723- Lucario would be traveling off and on with Luna so there'll be a chance for her other Pokemon to be with her as well just to be fair to them. Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like the One Shot Collection.**

 **suntan140- There will be no squeal, only the One Shot Collection. Sorry if that was what you wanted. Thank you for the review! I hope you'll like the One Shot Collection.**


End file.
